Deux heures
by MaBiche
Summary: Sasuke est de retour à Konoha des questions plein la tête. Trouvera-t-il des réponses avant de retourner combattre son frère ? Et si ce qu'il allait découvrir était d'une toute autre teneur ... bien plus important ... bien plus intime aussi ... Attention Yaoi et Rating M !
1. assis au milieu du chemin

Ohayô mina ! Je mets enfin en ligne ma toute première histoire. Quelques petits mots sur elle, tout d'abord, elle est terminée et très longue : 79 chapitres au compteur, mais les chapitres sont courts, alors ça passe … enfin j'espère lol. Je vais essayer d'éditer un chapitre par jour. Petite mise en garde, c'est du yaoi … un NaruSasu même si au début, ça n'en n'a pas l'air. Vous risquez aussi de trouver quelques termes japonais au fil du texte, rien de bien compliqué et tous ceux qui ont suivi un tant soit peu l'histoire originale devraient s'y retrouver. En parlant de l'histoire, j'ai essayé d'entrecroiser la mienne avec certains événements marquants du manga … Bon allez, trêve de papotage, place à l'histoire !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

1 - assis au milieu du chemin

2 heures. Cela fait 2 heures que j'attends planté là à regarder ces portes ouvertes. Le soleil s'est levé doucement et éclaire maintenant les murailles du village. Je les ai vues s'illuminer de rose tandis que la nuit disparaissait, puis l'astre du jour les a lentement fait briller. Je pourrais trouver cela magnifique si je n'étais pas si tendu, si concentré … Je ne camoufle pas mon chakra. Ils savent à l'intérieur que je suis là, et pourtant il ne se passe rien. Les portes restent indubitablement ouvertes. On pourrait croire qu'elles m'attendent, ou pire … qu'elles m'appellent. J'ai encore le choix de ne pas les écouter, une dernière chance de reculer, de ne pas les franchir, et pourtant je reste là, immobile, assis au milieu du chemin, à regarder ces putains de portes ouvertes depuis deux putains d'heures.

Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? Pourquoi mes pas m'ont-ils ramenés à Konoha ? Je ne sais pas … ou … je ne veux pas savoir … réfléchir à ce que je fais est … pénible …troublant … effrayant … ou les trois à la fois. J'agis et j'évite de penser. C'est comme ça que je vis depuis ces dernières années. Depuis que j'ai emprunté ce même chemin dans l'autre sens quand j'avais … heu … une douzaine d'années … c'était i peu près quatre ans … enfin je crois … j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, les jours étaient tous les mêmes chez l'autre serpent … toujours des entraînements qui sont vite devenus des massacres, entre deux tests de drogues diverses et variées de l'autre binoclard … mon corps en porte encore les marques. Si j'y ajoutais une suite de chiffres, je pourrais occuper un môme à relier les points de piqûres pendant un bon moment. Ça ferait peut-être un chouette dessin. Je ne peux retenir un léger sourire à ma pensée : Kami-Sama, je deviens dingue à rester là … Tout ça pour dire qu'il me manque un certain nombre de jours dans ma mémoire et que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Sourire. Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas souri en face de quelqu'un ?

Ma main se porte lentement vers la sacoche à parchemins qui pend à mon flanc. Toi. Toi tu m'as vu sourire il y a quelques jours. Mon premier sourire depuis quatre ans, je te l'ai offert. Unique cadeau à mon très cher Sensei adoré. C'est là que tu as compris je crois. Que tu as su que je ne serai jamais ton réceptacle et que je n'avais jamais envisagé de l'être. Quatre ans à jouer la comédie sans que tu ne te doutes de la fin de l'histoire, je suis un menteur né. Ou plutôt je suis devenu un menteur depuis cette sinistre nuit qui a vu l'extinction de mon Clan. Je sais aussi bien mentir que je sais me battre. J'ai passé mon enfance à cacher mes sentiments, à être un vaillant petit soldat alors que j'étais brisé à l'intérieur. J'ai eu un excellent professeur : Itachi Uchiha, mon frère. Il ment depuis 9 ans, lui. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a toujours su lire en moi, envers et contre tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire. Une seule personne. Celle que j'attends au milieu de ce chemin. Celle qui ne vient pas …

J'ai faim. C'est nouveau ça. Une semaine que j'erre sans réel but mais sans m'arrêter. Manger, dormir, n'ont pas été mes priorités ces derniers jours. Les pilules énergétiques que j'ai volées en partant me suffisent. Il me fallait quitter le pays du son avant que la mort d'Orochimaru ne fasse trop de bruit. Pas que je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir seul, non, bien sûr. Je suis quand même Sasuke Uchiha et il n'y a pas au pays du son un seul ninja capable de m'arrêter. Mais cela m'aurait ralenti. Et j'ai eu ma dose de cadavres avec Mr Serpent. Mon regard se pose sur un lapin qui surgit devant moi à quelques mètres. Il bondit tranquillement, inconscient que je pourrais prendre sa vie d'un seul lancer de kunai. Quelques branches, un katon bien placé, et j'aurais de quoi remplir mon estomac qui crie famine. Et ça les ferait peut-être bouger, de l'autre côté des portes, si je m'installais un campement et commençais à manger au milieu du chemin.

Et si tu ne venais pas ? Si malgré tes promesses criées aux quatre coins du Pays du Feu, tu avais abandonné ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai essayé de te tuer. Ma fidèle Kusanagi aurait pu si facilement glisser le long de ton cou. Je me souviens de chaque seconde de cette rencontre. Toi, Sakura, et ces deux types que je ne connais pas. Pourquoi Kakashi n'accompagnait-il pas son équipe ? A ce que j'ai pu en voir, pas très doués les deux inconnus en plus. Je n'ai pas aimé le regard qu'a posé le type avec le ventre à l'air sur toi. Un regard possessif. Comme si ton équipier, c'était lui et pas moi. Bon ok, j'ai un peu tout fait pour que ça se passe comme ça. Mais il ne peut pas comprendre. Personne ne peut comprendre. Sauf toi.

Il me nargue ou quoi ce lapin à grignoter ses feuilles sous mon nez. Et il est bruyant. Je suis à l'affut du moindre bruit. Un nukenin est aux portes du village, ils ne peuvent pas ne pas essayer de m'attraper. Le meilleur moyen de s'en prendre à moi est de m'encercler, mais je ne sens aucun chakra dans mon dos ni sur ma gauche ou ma droite. Les seuls chakras que je sens s'agiter sont sur les murs de chaque côté de la porte. Les byakugans doivent s'affairer à chercher où est le piège. Allez, bande de Hyuga inutiles, dépêchez-vous de comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun piège. Je suis seul au milieu de ce foutu chemin. Correction : je suis avec un lapin qui n'arrête pas de bouffer. Envoyez moi des ANBU, la Hokage, ou un chien Inuzuka si vous ne voulez pas m'envoyer celui que j'attends, mais réagissez, bordel ! La patience n'a jamais été une de mes qualités.

Un profond soupir passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer encore ? Quelle heure est-il ? Le soleil est bien haut maintenant. Sa chaleur est étrangement agréable. Je n'ai jamais bien aimé le soleil. Ma peau ne l'aime pas pour être précis. Je préfère largement la nuit. Sa fraîcheur, son silence, son obscurité. Voir sans être vu. Ça a toujours été mon idéal grâce à mes yeux. Passer ces quatre dernières années dans des souterrains ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé. Et ça correspondait bien à mon état d'esprit du moment. Je ne savais pas alors. Je ne savais rien. Je n'étais qu'une marionnette qui agitait ses bras sans savoir que quelqu'un agitait les ficelles au-dessus de ma tête. Sans savoir que mon frère tirait les ficelles. Itachi. Le génie du Clan Uchiha. Tu portes tellement bien ce titre. Et pourtant je veux couper ces attaches. Me libérer de toi pour t'affronter. Mais avant je dois savoir toute l'histoire. Et la faire savoir aussi. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin se trouve derrière ces murs dressés devant moi. C'est sans doute pour ça que je suis venu ici. Tout est là.

Je suis fatigué. J'ai été stupide de ne pas prendre de repos pendant mon voyage. Agir et éviter de penser ? C'est bien ça ? Et bien il est beau le dernier Uchiha, avachi au milieu du chemin. Mes muscles sont douloureux de leur périple de cette semaine. Mais ce ne sont pas eux les pires. Ma fatigue est interne, profonde. Elle s'abat de plus en plus intensément sur moi, minute après minute. Est-ce le fait de me trouver à quelques mètres de ce qui ressemble le plus à mon « chez moi » ? Est-ce d'être à quelques mètres de toi ? A quelques mètres de la tombe de mes parents ? Je suis vide à l'intérieur. Orochimaru a fait du bon boulot. Je suis une machine de guerre. Je sais tuer de plusieurs dizaines de manières, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Je suis prêt à rencontrer mon frère. Je ne doute pas que je le battrai. Et je sais que même lui ne doit pas douter de l'issue du combat. Mais avant … avant … je dois éteindre cette petite flamme. Cette petite lueur que cet homme a allumée dans mon cœur. L'éteindre ou la laisser m'embraser. Dis, petit lapin, tu penses que si je m'endormais au milieu de la route, ils bougeraient là-bas ? Tu vas exploser à manger autant, toi. Tu me fais penser à un certain blond devant ses éternels ramens. Beaucoup de choses ont dû changer en quatre ans, mais je suis certain que ça, ça n'a pas changé.

Toujours aucun chakra autour de moi. Toujours ces chakras qui s'agitent sur les murailles. Toujours ce soleil qui réchauffe ma peau. Toujours ces portes qui restent ouvertes.

Sauf qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau entre les portes. Une forme immobile. Un homme. Dressé fièrement sur ses deux jambes écartées. Les poings sur les hanches. L'orange de sa tenue est tout sauf discret, mais le plus éblouissant est sa chevelure blonde qui étincelle sous le soleil. Les rayons font miroiter la bande d'acier de son bandeau frontal. Et j'imagine sans mal deux prunelles d'un bleu océan posées sur moi.

Naruto.


	2. face à face

Voici donc la suite de "deux heures". Bonne lecture à vous

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

2- face à face

Instinctivement, j'enclenche mes sharingans. Tout devient instantanément plus précis. Mon regard ne lâche pas ta silhouette. Je peux voir tes muscles tendus, ta respiration légèrement trop rapide, tes yeux qui balayent de droite à gauche. Tu te méfies. Malgré la présence des Hyuga, tu es sur tes gardes. Je ne mets qu'une seconde pour savoir que le gamin écervelé qui fonce dans le tas n'est plus. Il est mort et a laissé la place à un homme réfléchi et … prudent. Tu es là pour défendre ton village, te placer entre ceux auxquels tu tiens et moi.

Je ne bouge cependant pas. Je suis assis au milieu du chemin depuis tellement d'heures, je peux bien y rester encore quelques minutes, non ? Le petit lapin a enfin cessé de manger. Il regarde lui aussi le nouvel arrivant. Puis soudainement, après un dernier regard dans ma direction, il bondit dans les fourrés. Tu as bougé. Ça a été trop pour lui. Tu l'as effrayé. Au revoir petit lapin. Fais attention à toi, la vie est cruelle. Tes bras sont maintenant le long de ton corps. Une de tes jambes se soulève. Tu avances enfin vers moi.

Je te regarde t'approcher. Tu me laisses t'examiner silencieusement. Découvrir ce que je n'avais pas pu voir à notre dernière rencontre. Ta démarche assurée, lente, tes muscles qui roulent sous tes habits. Je te retrouve bien comme je t'avais laissé à la vallée de la fin. Tu es juste plus … grand … plus … musclé … plus … beau. Tu as du prendre ma place dans le cœur des jeunes filles de Konoha. Mon regard remonte jusqu'à ton visage. Tes yeux si bleus que j'ai si souvent imaginés, sont-ils toujours aussi déterminés ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de les atteindre que tu t'arrêtes brusquement. Tes traits se font durs alors que tu détournes la tête. J'entends alors le son de ta voix :

\- Tsssss !

Tu grognes maintenant ? Mes sharingans posés sur ton visage t'ont agacé ? Je ne peux retenir un léger sourire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de plonger directement dans le regard de quelqu'un pour le prendre dans un genjutsu. Il te faudra être plus méfiant encore si tu veux te mesurer à moi.

Sans baisser les yeux, je retrouve mes pupilles noires et j'attends.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que tu ne rediriges ton regard sur moi. Ou quelques secondes, je ne sais pas. Le temps semble s'être ralenti.

Cela semble te satisfaire puisque tu reprends ton avancée vers moi. Tu n'es plus qu'à un mètre de mes pieds lorsque tu t'immobilises. Je n'ai pas repris mon examen détaillé de ta personne. Affronter ton regard si proche de moi, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait quelque chose à ce point. La dernière fois, tu étais surpris de me voir, puis je t'ai blessé en refusant de te suivre. Vais-je retrouver ce même regard ? Mes yeux sont toujours au niveau de ton cou. Je te vois avaler ta salive. Tu es tendu. Je redescends mon regard sur tes pieds.

\- Euh … salut …

Merde. Il faut que je réponde là…

\- Hmm … ouais, salut.

\- Ça fait longtemps.

\- Deux ou trois heures.

Je t'entends pouffer.

\- Non, je dirais plutôt que ça va faire deux ans. Tu viens attaquer Konoha ? Tu es en avance sur les hommes d'Orochimaru ou tu veux tout détruire tout seul ? Sauf si tu viens pour attraper mon Bijuu. Non ça c'est pour l'Akatsuki, et tu ne portes pas leur ridicule manteau noir à nuages rouges. Mais avec le temps qu'il fait il faudrait être dingue pour porter un manteau. Pourtant j'ai déjà croisé ton frère avec un manteau pareil en plein été. Vous êtes à sang froid, vous, les Uchiha. Comme les lézards. Ou les vampires. C'est pour ça ? Les vampires et les serpents, c'est fait pour s'entendre ? sauf si tu es un lézard …

Mais bordel, comment est-ce qu'il arrive à respirer tout en racontant autant de conneries ? Je secoue rapidement la tête. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de croire que je pouvais trouver quoi que ce soit de bien dans ce village ? Je ne suis auprès de lui que depuis quelques secondes et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de fuir loin, très loin d'ici. Je vais retrouver mon assassin de frère, le combattre, le tuer, et je me suiciderai après. Voilà c'est ça que je dois faire. Fuir, tuer puis me tuer. Très bon plan ça. Tout le monde mort et fin de l'histoire. Allez debout Sasuke. Bouge-toi et fuis ce moulin à paroles. Je sens pointer le mal de crâne. Vite !

Un soupir, je pose mes mains au sol, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis sur mes deux jambes, sharingan enclenché, prêt à déguerpir. Pas très uchihesque comme comportement, mais j'ai un frère à tuer, non ? Et pendant ce temps-là, il parle toujours ! Il ne voit pas que je ne l'écoute pas ? Kami-Sama, faites qu'il se taise ou je lui en colle une ! Oui ! Excellente idée ! Je ferme mon poing, y ajoute une pincée de chakra, et me prépare à lui donner la plus belle gauche de toute sa vie. Mon bras se lève, mes yeux également, direction sa joue ! Là, juste là, en dessous de ses yeux … frapper pour le faire taire, retrouver ce silence que j'aime tant … encore quelles millièmes de secondes… je vois ses genoux, sa hanche, son torse, son cou, puis enfin sa joue, juste en dessous de … de ... ses yeux. Et pour la première fois, je les croise. Bleus, toujours aussi bleus. Et tellement … sérieux. Concentrés. Froids. Ils me transpercent ! Mes sharingans sont plongés dans ses yeux et pourtant il ne détourne pas le regard. Il ne tremble pas, ne fuit pas. Il est devant moi, droit, fier, glacial, comme une statue de marbre. Pas un de ses muscles ne tressaille. Il me fait quoi là ? Mon bras retombe mollement sur ma sacoche accrochée à mon flanc. Il m'a … Il m'a … piégé ? Il a réussi à me faire me lever et à me dévoiler ! Ne dégainer qu'un coup de poing alors que j'aurais dû tenter de le tuer … Je viens de prouver que je ne suis pas si hostile que j'en ai l'air ! Mais depuis quand cet idiot arrive à monter des plans comme ça ? Même plongé dans son regard, je vois ses lèvres qui bougent toujours. Il m'a noyé sous ses phrases stupides en sachant que ça allait m'énerver ? Il a prévu ma réaction ? C'est … c'est … impossible ! Ça aurait pu l'être si on était encore proches, mais cela fait quatre ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus sauf quelques minutes où je l'ai menacé. Ça signifie quoi ce bordel ? Sasuke, repli stratégique ! Maintenant !

D'un bond je recule de trois bons mètres. Mon poing droit posé au sol, je garde mes yeux levés sur le ninja le plus surprenant de Konoha. Lentement, je me relève. Naruto a enfin cessé de parler. Ses yeux sont dirigés vers mes pieds. Il redoute toujours mes sharingans.

\- Ok. Je le reconnais, tu m'as eu. Le message est passé Naruto. Tu n'as pas fait que manger des ramens pendant ces quatre ans, je vois.

\- Ouais, on ne peut pas dire que la bouffe était terrible là où j'étais … dis, tu comptes les garder ou pas, cette fois ?

\- Oh … c'est vrai …

Et d'un clignement de paupières, je retrouve mes pupilles couleur de la nuit.

Un immense sourire idiot salue mon action. Que je ne l'attaque pas a l'air de le satisfaire. Puis, aussi soudainement, il redevient sérieux.

\- Sasuke … pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Pourquoi je n'y serais pas ?

\- Ah ah ! Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça. Tu sais que je défendrai Konoha. Même contre toi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'attaquer Konoha, et tu le sais, non ? Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

\- Pas tout de suite ?

\- Si vous m'attaquez, je ne me laisserai pas prendre sans me battre.

\- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es là …

Je laisse s'écouler quelques secondes de silence. A-t-il le pouvoir de m'aider ? En a-t-il seulement l'envie ?

\- Je veux voir l'Hokage, passer trois heures dans le quartier Uchiha, une heure dans le bureau du Sandaime puis repartir de Konoha sans créer de soucis à qui que ce soit

\- Pfiouuu … et des ramens aussi ?

Je ne peux retenir un sourire lorsque je lance :

\- Alors il me faudra bien une heure de plus dans le village, surtout si tu manges avec moi.

\- Tu lui veux quoi à l'Hokage ?

\- J'ai quelques questions à lui poser, et un … cadeau pour elle.

\- Et moi ?

J'ai raté un truc ? Je ne pige pas là …

\- Quoi toi ?

\- Tu es venu chercher mon Bijuu ?

\- Je n'en ai bougrement rien à faire de ta bestiole personnelle. Je ne me sors pas des pattes d'un serpent pour m'occuper d'un renard maintenant. Et tu sais quoi ? Je perds mon temps là. Je trouverai bien un autre moyen d'avoir ces infos. Désolé d'avoir dérangé l'ordre bien pépère de ton cher village. A moins que finalement, l'attaque ne soit pas une mauvaise idée. Au moins, ça je sais faire !

Plus énervé que moi, ça n'existe pas. C'est incroyable comme ce mec arrive à me faire sortir de mes gonds en deux secondes. Voilà pourquoi je suis parti il y a quatre ans. Comment est-ce que je pourrais rester maitre de moi auprès de lui ? C'est une mission de rang S ça. Même S+, un niveau à inventer !

Je pivote sur mes talons et m'apprête à prendre la direction de la forêt. Le plan B fait son retour en force. Tuer et se tuer. C'est comme ça que c'est écrit depuis le début, non ?

\- D'accord …

\- Quoi d'accord ?

\- Ben d'accord, pour essayer … mais je ne te laisse pas y aller seul …

Je dirige lentement mon regard vers le sien. Putain, depuis quand il est plus grand que moi ? Il peut pas être sérieux, il me mène en bateau n'est-ce-pas ? Il est vraiment prêt à laisser un nukenin se balader tranquillement dans le village ?

\- Et tu décides ça tout seul ?

Il balaye ma question d'un revers de la main :

\- Ouep, disons que j'ai été chargé de m'occuper de toi. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui déciderai si tu peux entrer dans le village.

\- Dis plutôt que y'a pas un ninja qui en a eu assez entre les jambes pour venir me voir …

\- Ne parle pas mal d'eux, Sasuke. Tu ne sais pas les dégâts que ton départ a faits. Te revoir ici, ce matin, en a dérouté bon nombre.

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous me courriez après …

\- Tu tiens vraiment à revenir sur le passé ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais voir la vieille ? Je ne certifie pas que tu en ressortiras vivant mais on peut toujours essayer…

\- Hm …

\- Donne-moi ton sabre …

\- Mon sabre ?

\- Ouep. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour tenter de t'échapper ou pour tuer si tu l'as décidé. Mais je trouve ça plus … correct … ouais c'est ça, correct, si tu reviens au village sans arme voyante à tes cotés.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je revenais…

Un long soupir franchit mes lèvres tandis que je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. J'ai la désagréable sensation de me jeter nu dans la gueule du loup. Pourquoi je suis là déjà ? Ah oui, la lueur, tout ça… j'ai pas le choix quoi …

Je tends lentement ma main vers mon arme. Je sens Naruto se tendre alors que j'attrape le manche de ma kusanagi. Sa lame fait un léger son strident lorsque je la sort de son fourreau. Puis dans un mouvement ample, je la retourne pour attraper l'extrémité de sa lame et tend le manche en direction de mon ancien coéquipier.

\- Si tu me l'abîmes, je te tue.

Un énorme sourire me répond. Puis il sort un parchemin de sa sacoche accrochée à sa jambe. Naruto s'agenouille ensuite, étend le parchemin sur l'herbe et place délicatement mon arme sur le papier. Il marmonne alors quelques phrases, et ma fidèle amie disparaît dans un gros « pouf »

\- On y va ? dit-il en replaçant le parchemin le long de sa jambe.

Il se retourne, m'offrant son dos, puis commence à avancer en direction des portes de Konoha. Un nouveau soupir franchit mes lèvres. Décidément, ça devient une habitude. Puis, le pas lourd, je m'oriente moi aussi vers les portes ouvertes. Je suis nukenin de Konoha et je me dirige sans mon arme préférée à l'intérieur du village qui me pourchasse, certainement sous le regard haineux de tout ce qui est ou a été ninja un jour.


	3. retrouvailles

On continue la mise en place de l'histoire ...

Spéciale dédicace à audrey20032011 qui m'a offert ma première review ... encore merci !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

3 - Retrouvailles

Les murailles se font de plus en plus proches. Je ferme les yeux lorsque j'aperçois le pas de porte de l'énorme porte d'accès du village. Je m'accroche instinctivement aux pas régulier de l'homme qui me précède. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Cette fois ci, plus aucun recul n'est possible. Allez Sasuke, redresse toi, bombe le torse, tu es un Uchiha, ne l'oublie jamais ! C'est en mettant en application mes dernières pensées que je franchis cette fameuse porte. Un murmure sourd s'élève de la foule que je devine amassée. Je m'attends à être plaqué au sol par une centaine d'ANBU en armes. Le son des pas que je suivais a disparu. Naruto a dû s'arrêter. Mon masque de froideur est bien placé sur mon visage. Je peux ouvrir les yeux.

Ils sont là.

Les uns à côté des autres, soudés dans la haine qu'ils me portent.

Quelques noms remontent dans ma mémoire, que j'associe difficilement aux visages que je découvre. Ils ont changé, grandi, mûri. Et lorsque j'étais enfant, je ne m'étais pas particulièrement intéressé à eux. Certains portent bien visiblement la marque de leur clan. Indice important pour les resituer dans ma mémoire. Je remarque le fils du clan Nara… Shika-quelque chose. Une blonde à cheveux longs est appuyée sur lui. Les cousin/cousine Hyuga sont là également. J'arrive aisément à remettre un nom sur l'homme aux cheveux longs : Neiji. Pour la fille par contre, rien ne me revient. J'ai passé mon enfance à fuir les filles, je n'allais pas retenir leurs noms. Elle a la main posée sur la tête d'une bestiole énorme qui grogne, tous crocs dehors, la fourrure blanche hérissée. Le fils Inuzuka doit être dans le coin. Voyons voir … un type avec des triangles sur les joues … ah le voilà. Accroupi devant lui, je reconnais le mec que j'ai combattu à l'examen du passage Chûnin. Sa combinaison verte est toujours aussi … spéciale. Je repère également le nouveau coéquipier possessif de Naruto avec son ventre découvert. Les autres visages ne me sont pas inconnus mais je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur ni le temps de me pencher sur leurs cas.

Je me retourne vers Naruto, immobile face à ses camarades. Ses yeux passent sur chaque visage, accrochent chaque regard. Une discussion silencieuse se déroule devant moi. Et j'ai l'intime conviction que je suis au centre de cette discussion. Puis une voix s'élève.

\- Ok, Naruto. Ça roule pour moi. Mais je garde un œil ouvert… Et si ça se passe mal, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour lui botter les fesses.

\- Merci Shika. Je te revaudrai ça.

\- C'est bon les gars, c'est galère mais laissez-la passer…

La ligne se fend alors en deux et ils se placent de façon à former une sorte de haie d'honneur, laissant apparaître au bout de la place, deux femmes. La plus grande d'entre elles m'est inconnue. Elle est blonde, avec deux longues couettes qui reposent sur ses épaules. Une aura de puissance émane d'elle. Je n'ai aucun doute que je me trouve en face de l'Hokage. Elle a la main qui attrape le bras de la seconde femme, le bras passant par-dessus ses épaules. Comme une mère soutiendrait sa fille. Mon regard glisse alors sur la plus jeune. Je l'ai déjà reconnue. Elle a grandi mais peu changé finalement. Elle a conservé ses cheveux roses coupés courts, son bandeau rouge les retenant loin de ses yeux. Elle porte une tunique rouge qui lui donne une allure plus femme que celle qu'elle portait lorsque je suis parti. Ses bras sont enroulés autour de son ventre en une position de repli défensif. C'est pour elle qu'ils étaient tous en ligne, protecteurs comme des frères, des sœurs. Je sens, malgré la distance, son regard d'émeraude posé sur moi. Instinctivement, je me redresse, conscient que mon entrée dans le village ou pas, se joue là. Mon ancienne coéquipière a été la dernière à me voir dans le village. C'est à elle de prendre la décision de m'y revoir ou pas. Même pour seulement quelques heures. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas infiltré de nuit ce satané village ? Ou pourquoi je ne l'ai pas attaqué de front ?

Elle dirige lentement son regard vers la femme à ses côtés, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Cette dernière hoche délicatement la tête et retire son bras de ses épaules. Libérée de tout soutien, Sakura vacille quelques secondes puis se redresse fièrement. Ses yeux sont brillants mais déterminés. Elle parcourt lentement la distance qui nous sépare, son regard à nouveau planté dans le mien. Elle n'a pas jeté un seul coup d'œil à ses amis qui se sont tendus à son passage devant eux.

Que va-t-elle faire ? Que va-t-elle dire ? Cette femme a été amoureuse de moi toute son enfance et je n'ai cessé de la rejeter. Je me souviens de sa déclaration alors que je partais, de ses larmes, de ses « Sasuke-Kun » implorants qui n'ont pas su me retenir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arrive à la hauteur de Naruto que son regard dévie du mien pour plonger dans celui de son coéquipier. Elle élève alors sa main droite jusqu'à sa joue qu'elle caresse tendrement. En réponse, Naruto se penche vers elle et dépose lentement ses lèvres sur son front, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres fines. Ils sont proches. Très proches. C'est une évidence. Le vent ramène une mèche de cheveux roses sous le menton de Naruto, effleurant les yeux clos de la jeune femme. En se reculant, Naruto attrape délicatement la mèche récalcitrante, et, avec la force d' l'habitude, la glisse sous le bandeau rouge de la belle. Toujours sans prononcer un seul mot, elle rouvre les yeux et semble reprendre pied dans la réalité. Et la réalité, c'est moi. Comme au ralenti, elle se retourne dans ma direction, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent puis lève le bras droit en regardant fixement ma joue. Ses doigts s'approchent, fébriles, puis se ferment rapidement, reculent et je me prends le plus phénoménal coup de poing de ma chienne de vie. Le choc me projette quelques mètres plus loin, dans la poussière.

Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte, je vois encore des étoiles et je sens ma joue douloureuse me lancer sourdement. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, j'entends un pas léger mais rapide s'approcher. Visiblement, elle n'en a pas eu assez, je vais avoir droit à la seconde manche. Je me relève en grimaçant. L'idée de répliquer m'effleure un dixième de seconde mais je repousse l'idée d'un profond soupir. Je comprends sa colère. Si je suis franc avec moi-même, je pourrais même penser que je le mérite. J'ai brisé l'équipe 7. Je l'assume et ne le regrette pas mais je peux aussi faire l'effort de considérer son point de vue. Elle n'est plus qu'à moins d'un mètre de moi et s'attelle à enfiler ses gants. C'est réellement la même femme qui se tenait fragile dans les bras de Naruto il y a quelques secondes ? Résigné, je laisse pendre mes bras le long de mon corps, ferme mes yeux, et attend le coup … qui ne vient pas. Le silence est toujours pesant. J'ouvre prudemment un œil, puis les deux yeux. La scène qui se joue devant moi est déroutante. Sakura est immobile à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi, le poing levé, prêt à frapper. Naruto est dans son dos, les bras passés autour de ses hanches, le visage plongé dans son cou. Je l'entends marmonner d'une voix douce dans son oreille.

\- Ça va aller. Tu peux le faire, Sakura-Chan. Je te promets que ça va aller. Je te l'ai promis. On est tous là. Je suis là. Tu peux le faire, on peut le faire…

Elle redescend doucement son poing puis recouvre de ses bras ceux de Naruto qui s'enroulent autour de son ventre. Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux, soupire, puis me fait enfin entendre le son de sa voix :

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Il veut quelques heures. Trois ou quatre ... après ça ne dépend pas que de nous. Je ne vais pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Je te le promets Sakura-Chan. Je te le promets.

\- Où ?

\- Tour de l'Hokage. Quartier Uchiha. C'est pas vraiment le moment pour le tourisme.

\- Ok.

C'est avec tendresse qu'elle s'enfonce plus encore dans les bras de son coéquipier. Elle essuie ensuite furtivement la larme qui a roulé le long de sa joue. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas bougé, tétanisé par l'intimité de leurs gestes. La main qui est restée sur son ventre s'est nouée à celle de Naruto. Leurs doigts sont intimement accrochés les uns aux autres. Je me sens étranger, de trop, pas à ma place. Sa main libre se tend subitement vers moi. Ils sont si près de moi qu'elle peut la poser sur ma joue sans se déplacer. Le contact de sa main fraîche me fait frissonner. Une lueur verte entoure alors ses doigts, réchauffant ma peau meurtrie par son coup de poing dévastateur, calmant peu à peu la douleur. Son regard se radoucit tandis qu'elle m'examine avec attention. Ayant terminé sa tâche, elle repose son bras sur celui de Naruto qui est toujours collé à elle, et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Si tu oses t'en prendre à Naruto, je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi, et tous les entraînements que tu as pu vivre avec Orochimaru, ne seront rien à côté de ce que tu subiras.

Visiblement, la faible Sakura folle de moi, n'est plus. Elle s'extirpe délicatement des bras de son coéquipier, décollant son visage de son cou et se retourne face à lui. Montant sur la pointe des pieds, elle frotte le bout de son nez avec le sien, provoquant un éclat de rire du blond qui relève la tête.

\- Si tu me le promets, Naruto, alors je sais que tout ira bien.

Elle recule ensuite, sa main glissant sur le bras de Naruto, puis le poignet, la main, jusqu'au bout des doigts que ce dernier tend vers elle au maximum, comme pour retarder leur séparation. Elle lui adresse un délicat sourire lorsque leurs doigts se détachent, puis se retourne et se dirige en direction de leurs camarades. Elle s'incline légèrement en passant devant la femme blonde qui doit être l'Hokage, puis repasse devant tout le monde. Je remarque le regard inexpressif du fils Nara qui se porte sur Naruto. Ce dernier le regarde également, puis acquiesce de la tête. Cela semble satisfaire le Nara qui emboîte le pas de Sakura, suivi par tous les autres. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il ne reste que la blonde, Naruto, et moi sur la place. Les ANBU situés sur les toits, se repositionnent pour nous encercler, mais ils ont l'air de vouloir rester calmes.

\- Ton bureau est propre et rangé, Baa-Chan ? Tu as eu le temps de planquer toutes tes bouteilles de saké ?

\- Je t'emmerde, gamin.

Elle s'approche et se plante devant moi, les jambes écartées, les poings sur les hanches, l'air sérieux. Son regard me balaye de bas en haut, me jaugeant ouvertement.

\- Uchiha Sasuke … je ne pensais pas faire ta connaissance un jour, et encore moins entre les murs de ce village.

\- Rassurez-vous, il y a encore quelques jours, il était hors de question que je remette les pieds ici …

\- Et pourtant tu es là.

\- Et pourtant je suis là.

\- Très bien. Suis-moi.

Elle avance d'un pas tranquille dans l'allée principale du village. Naruto se porte à mon niveau, m'encourageant d'un geste de la main à suivre sa supérieure. Ce que je fais.


	4. la salle secrète

ça vous plait ? notre pauvre Sasuke n'a pas encore fini de se poser des questions ... bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

4- La salle secrète

Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, nukenin, élève d'un nukenin, je déambule tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, aux côtés de mon ancien équipier, un pas derrière la Hokage du village. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Étrangement, je sens Naruto plus tendu que face à ses amis, que face à moi même, attentif au moindre bruit, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ses yeux se déplacent de droite à gauche, de haut en bas. Je me rends compte que je suis totalement sous l'influence de cet homme, que depuis qu'il est apparu aux portes du village, il ne cesse de contrôler ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que pendant que je patientais dehors, il œuvrait à l'intérieur ? Ces regards lourds de sens avec Shika… Shikamou ? … Shikaflou ? … Shikamaru ? oui Shikamaru, c'est ça. Ce « je te l'ai promis » lancé à Sakura. Comme s'il avait préparé ma venue, l'avait facilitée… Pourtant il ne peut pas savoir pourquoi je suis là. Il ne peut pas savoir si je lui mens depuis ce matin. Je l'ai trahi lui aussi, tout comme Sakura, et pourtant, il n'a eu aucun geste belliqueux envers moi. Je ne comprendrais jamais cet idiot. Même si j'aimerais beaucoup essayer. Mais ça c'est impossible. Dans quatre heures environ, je quitterai ce village. Enfin peut-être …

Discrètement, je suis des yeux les déplacements des ANBU autour de nous. Je me souviens du masque de Kakashi, un chien blanc avec deux bandes latérales rouges. Je vois des oiseaux, des loups, des ours, même un chat… mais aucun chien. Il n'est pas là. S'il lui était arrivé malheur, Orochimaru n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de venir me rapporter la nouvelle, brisant un peu plus le lien que j'ai eu dans le passé avec ce village. Il m'a pourtant bien semblé sentir son chakra sur les murailles pendant que j'étais dehors. Un coup de coude dans mon bras et une voix basse me sortent de mes pensées.

\- Il n'est pas là. Il occupe certaines personnes qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne croises pas. Pas avant ta discussion avec la vieille.

D'un signe de la tête, je lui confirme que je l'ai entendu. Ai-je été si peu discret que ça ?

Les villageois que nous rencontrons se figent en nous voyant passer. Ils s'inclinent respectueusement au passage de la Hokage. Mais également au passage de Naruto qui leur offre un large sourire. Certains s'approchent même pour la saluer, puis reculent en me reconnaissant. La rumeur de mon retour va se propager comme une traînée de poudre. Les regards que je croise sont froids, haineux. La Hokage n'accélère pas le pas pour autant. Soudain la voix de Naruto s'élève, légèrement plus forte, plus impatiente aussi.

\- Sas'ke… accélère … rapproche toi de Baa-chan, et quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne prononces aucun mot.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me tourner vers lui qu'il lance plus fort :

\- Eh la vieille !

\- Oui Naruto. Je sais. Mais tant que ce ne sont que des larbins, ils ne pourront rien faire.

Je déteste ne rien comprendre à une conversation mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire un caprice pour qu'ils m'expliquent. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de suivre les ordres de Naruto et de cette femme. Tout ne serait-il pas si rose au pays du feu ? Nous avons sensiblement accéléré l'allure. La Hokage prend toujours le temps de saluer les villageois, mais elle ne s'arrête plus pour discuter. Nous arrivons finalement en vue de la Tour de l'Hokage, siège du pouvoir politique du village.

J'entends Naruto souffler alors que je pose le premier pied sur l'escalier qui mène à l'entrée de la Tour. Un chien-ninja nous regarde gravir les marches. Il a l'air de nous attendre du haut de celles-ci. Je reconnais Pakkun, un des chiens de la meute à Kakashi. La Hokage passe devant lui sans lui adresser un regard et s'engouffre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'animal emboîte le pas à Naruto qui est toujours à côté de moi. A l'abri entre les deux cloisons du couloir, Naruto s'agenouille aussitôt et prend le chien dans ses bras. La Hokage se retourne également et interroge l'animal :

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Presque Hokage-Sama. Un seul membre de la Racine nous a échappé. Il vous a vu au niveau du marchand d'armes, dans la rue principale. Tenzô… heu … Yamato-Taichou, pardon… a réussi à l'intercepter. Il est actuellement entre les mains de Kakashi. Vous devriez avoir une marge de quelques heures avant que le Conseil n'ait vent de la présence du fils Uchiha entre nos murs. Les diversions placées sur leur trajet de promenade journalière ont parfaitement fonctionné. Les villageois n'ont également vu que ce que l'on a voulu leur faire voir.

\- Parfait Pakkun. Tu peux retourner voir Kakashi et le prévenir que nous sommes dans la salle secrète et que nous l'attendons.

\- Très bien Hokage-Sama.

Naruto retient alors l'animal sur le point de partir.

\- Sasuke veut se rendre au quartier Uchiha quelques heures.

\- OK Naruto. Je fais la commission à Kakashi. Mais ça ne va pas être facile, la zone est étendue.

\- Je vous envoie un clone dès que Monsieur Sas'ke aura bien voulu nous en dire plus. Vous pouvez demander à Neiji et Hinata de vous aider à nettoyer la zone. Ils sont chez Ichiraku avec les autres.

\- Saï et Kakashi vous rejoindront dès qu'ils auront mis une équipe en place.

\- Super. Merci Pakkun. Vous êtes géniaux.

En quelques bonds l'animal s'élance hors du couloir tandis que la Hokage reprend la parole.

\- Bon, dépêchons-nous quand même. Venez

Naruto se redresse et suit sa supérieure qui avance le long du couloir.

\- Ramène-toi, Teme

Teme ? Quoi ? Teme ? Je suis où là ? Dans un univers parallèle ? Je suis un nukenin je te rappelle, j'ai suivi l'enseignement d'Orochimaru. J'ai manqué de te tuer je ne sais combien de fois. Et là tu me fais le coup du flash-back nostalgique ! J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à mes douze ans. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Eh mec, je suis un méchant, moi ! Et c'est quoi ces plans à la noix ? Il se passe quoi dans ce village ?

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'accélère le pas pour rattraper cet idiot blond.

Nous pénétrons dans une salle simple avec une large baie vitrée qui donne sur le village. Un bureau, un fauteuil et contre un des murs un canapé, sont les seuls meubles présents. La décoration est sommaire. Essentiellement les tableaux des anciens Hokage. Contrairement à ce que je pense, la femme ne se dirige pas vers son siège. Elle traverse la pièce et se dirige au fond à gauche, vers le mur. Elle regarde à droite puis à gauche, et effectue rapidement quelques signes. Une porte apparaît alors dans le mur, porte qu'elle ouvre d'un geste ample.

\- Bon, vous attendez de la visite ou vous suivez ?

\- On arrive la vieille, on arrive … grogne Naruto. Et question visite, je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, non ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, insolent !

Le léger sourire qu'elle affiche me renseigne sur le fait qu'ils doivent être habitués à ce genre de joute verbale et qu'elle n'est aucunement en colère de la familiarité de langage du blond. Les choses ont décidément bien changé en quatre ans. Tu es bien entouré, Naruto.

La pièce est plus petite que la précédente, et sans fenêtres. Six chaises sont disposées autour d'une table centrale. Un coin cuisine est équipé au fond. Les deux blonds font le tour de la table pour s'installer face à la porte, elle au milieu, lui à sa droite. Il tend la main vers le coin cuisine, attrape trois tasses retournées sur le meuble, un thermos rempli de thé chaud et s'attelle à remplir les récipients délicatement. La Hokage est assise, les coudes sur la table, les mains jointes sous son nez. Elle ne porte aucune attention aux gestes de Naruto, comme si tout cela était habituel… Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi, à un point que ça en devient gênant.

\- Assis toi, Sas'ke. Je sens que ça va être long. Toujours pas de sucre dans ton thé ?

Je m'exécute en choisissant un siège dos à la porte et fait non de la tête. Je n'aime pas tourner le dos au seul point d'entrée de la pièce mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Va falloir être plus bavard sinon on n'est pas couchés …

\- Si tu la fermais, il pourrait peut-être en placer une, gamin. Mais dans le fond, tu n'as pas tort. Il va falloir te monter à la hauteur de tout le bordel que tu as déclenché depuis ce matin, Uchiha.

Je soupire longuement en fermant les yeux. On y est. Si je suis convaincant, j'ai une chance de m'en sortir sans trop de dégâts et peut être même avec ce que je veux. Si j'échoue, il me faudra combattre l'homme qui est en face de moi, et je suis de moins en moins sûr d'avoir le dessus face à lui. Et si je perds, ce sera la prison puis certainement la mort. Est-ce que tout ça en vaut la peine ? L'image d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'impose à moi. Il est en tenue d'ANBU et une larme coule le long de sa joue. Oui, ma mort n'est rien si j'arrive à comprendre.

Alors que je m'apprête à répondre, un petit couinement aigu se fait entendre. Une souris étrange est en train de monter sur la table au triple galop. Ce n'est pas un animal fait de chair et d'os mais une sorte de crayonnage noir. Le plus étrange est qu'elle porte une sorte de ceinture avec le logo du village inversé dessus. La partie pointue de la feuille n'est pas dirigée vers le bas, mais vers le haut.

\- C'est réellement la journée des surprises aujourd'hui. Si même Kakashi-Sensei arrive au bon moment, on peut s'attendre à tout. Ne bouge pas Baa-Chan, je vais leur ouvrir.

Il se lève, contourne la table, et effectue quelques signes devant la porte qui s'ouvre, tout comme la femme l'a fait il y a quelques minutes pour nous faire entrer. Il se recule ensuite pour laisser pénétrer deux hommes. Etant dos à la porte, je me lève pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Le premier à pénétrer dans la pièce est un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu. Il porte un sabre court dans son dos et tient actuellement à la main une toile de parchemin déroulée. Je reconnais l'homme que j'ai rencontré dans un des repères d'Orochimaru il y a deux ans et qui était sur la place à mon arrivée. Le coéquipier possessif. Naruto lui offre un large sourire et ouvre les bras en le voyant. Saï s'approche lentement, passe ses bras autour des hanches de Naruto, et glisse son visage dans le cou du blond qui s'empresse de refermer ses bras autour de l'autre homme.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

Mes yeux ne peuvent quitter les deux hommes étroitement enlacés. Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle j'ai été habitué dans les souterrains d'Orochimaru. Je les fixe tant et si bien que je n'ai pas vu le second homme entrer dans la pièce et je sursaute imperceptiblement lorsque j'entends sa voix répondre.

\- Rien de neuf depuis que vous avez vu Pakkun, Naruto. Ils ont bien regagné leurs quartiers tous les deux. Neiji et Hinata patrouillent dans le quartier Uchiha. Quand Saï est venu me chercher, ils avaient déjà repéré trois sentinelles et Ino était en route. Kiba, Akamaru, et la meute se chargeront de les épauler à l'extérieur des murs du quartier le temps qu'il faudra. Tenzô est resté sur place pour coordonner tout le monde.

Puis se tournant vers moi :

\- Bonjour Sasuke. Tu as l'air en forme. Désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'accueillir avec les autres, mais j'étais … occupé à l'autre bout du village. Naruto, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, relâcher notre pauvre camarade, il a eu sa dose de câlin là je crois.

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Naruto lève le bras droit et vient présenter son poing tendu à l'homme au masque. Ses yeux s'étirent alors en une souriante mimique alors qu'il secoue sa chevelure argentée puis vient frapper doucement le point tendu.

\- Rebonjour, Sensei. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre qu'on n'en n'a jamais assez, des câlins…

\- Oui Naruto, mais là, il commence à étouffer …

En effet, le brun avait attrapé le dos du blouson de Naruto et essayait en tirant de l'éloigner de lui, mais le bras puissant du blond qui était placé au milieu de son dos, réduisait à néant tous ses efforts.

\- Oups, désolé vieux … vraiment désolé, ça va ?

\- Oui oui … ça va, Naruto, merci …

Reprenant doucement sa respiration, le brun s'approche de la table et étend son parchemin dessus. La petite souris à la marque inversée sur le dos bondit aussitôt sur la feuille, et s'écrase en une large tâche noire. Le temps qu'il referme son parchemin, Kakashi a fait le tour de la table et s'installe à la gauche de la Hokage. Saï s'assoit, lui, à un siège de lui, à sa gauche et étale à nouveau sa toile devant lui. Ce siège vide entre les deux hommes me donne l'impression que chaque siège a un propriétaire attitré, que ces hommes ont l'habitude de se retrouver ici, dans cette pièce secrète, autour de la femme la plus importante du village.

Naruto regagne sa place à la droite de sa « Baa-Chan », attrapant deux tasses supplémentaires. Avant de s'asseoir, il les remplit de thé chaud, et les avance devant son coéquipier et son Sensei. Remarquant qu'il n'y a plus que moi de debout, je pose précipitamment mes fesses sur ma chaise. La Hokage plonge délicatement ses lèvres dans le breuvage chaud. Elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux pendant toute la séance câlin entre Naruto et Saï. Je savais le blond tactile, mais là il fait fort. J'imaginais Sakura en louve jalouse protégeant âprement son homme, interdisant à tout homme ou femme de le toucher, me serais-je trompé ? Naruto a raison, c'est visiblement une journée pleine de surprises, même pour moi.

Naruto s'étire un peu plus sur son siège, faisant basculer les pieds de la chaise vers l'arrière. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Le moment des explications va arriver. Je secoue latéralement la tête afin de tenter de faire partir les tensions installées dans ma nuque, puis prends la parole

\- Bon. Si je vous raconte tout en détail, y'en a pour des heures. Je vous propose un court résumé de mes quatre dernières années puis vous pourrez me poser des questions. Ça vous convient ?

J'ai quatre visages attentifs face à moi qui se déplacent lentement de haut vers le bas. On y est.


	5. questions ou réponses ?

Allez, on continue ! Sasuke, il est temps de parler ... un peu ... il ne vas quand même pas tout raconter au premier interrogatoire ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

5 - questions ou réponses ?

Je serre les mains autour de ma tasse à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Le parfum délicat emplit mes narines instantanément et me fait fermer les yeux. C'est un thé vert préparé à la vapeur, le même que préparait ma défunte mère. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette odeur qui emplissait ma maison d'enfance dès le petit matin. Un toussotement me ramène à la réalité. Les quatre visages sont toujours tendus vers moi, mais Naruto arbore un léger sourire. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il est le responsable du choix de ce thé et qu'il sait exactement quelles images me sont passées par la tête. Et ça m'énerve.

\- Avant de commencer mon récit, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner. Vous pouvez prendre cela comme un signe de ma … bonne volonté …

Je me relève et détache lentement la sacoche qui pend le long de mon flanc droit. Je plonge ma main à l'intérieur. Aucun de mes auditeurs ne bouge. Pourquoi me font-ils confiance à ce point ? Je les ai trahis, abandonnés, menacés et d'un seul geste je pourrais supprimer la tête du village. Pourtant, ils m'écoutent sagement, et attendent avec impatience de voir ce que je vais sortir de ce sac, comme un enfant attend de voir surgir un lapin du chapeau d'un magicien. Je fouille à l'aveugle pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver enfin ce que je cherche. Je ressors lentement ma main et dépose sur la table, un, puis deux parchemins roulés, un ruban rouge et blanc les maintenant fermés.

\- Dans l'un des deux parchemins de scellement que voici, se trouve le corps de mon défunt Sensei, Orochimaru, assassiné par ma main il y a de ça une semaine. Dans le second, j'y ai scellé … sa tête. J'ai vu de quoi il était capable et j'ai trouvé judicieux de … séparer … les deux parties de son corps. Ce scellement spécial est une technique de mon Clan. Je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir les parchemins pour en sortir les … parties de corps. Le seul à Konoha en ce moment je veux dire. Je vous conseille de manipuler ses restes avec la plus grande prudence. J'ai encore quelques doutes sur le fait qu'il soit réellement mort, définitivement mort.

Je me rassois et pousse les deux parchemins vers le centre de la table. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes dans cette pièce, le regard de la Hokage n'est plus posé sur moi mais sur les deux rouleaux. On dirait que je viens de marquer un point. Elle étend la main et en attrape un qu'elle fait rouler entre ses doigts.

\- Nous devons te croire sur parole ?

\- Je peux les ouvrir devant vous maintenant, si vous préférez Tsunade-sama … mais je crains qu'il faille ensuite changer votre table. Le corps n'est pas très … présentable. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de prendre soin de lui après notre combat.

\- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour rapporter son corps à Konoha ?

\- Non. J'ai des informations que je souhaiterais vérifier ici, à Konoha. Au quartier Uchiha et dans le bureau de votre prédécesseur, il y a des documents que je dois consulter et … des vérités que je dois déterrer. Son corps, je l'ai pris pour ne plus avoir à le rencontrer demain et parce qu'il décèle bon nombre de secrets qui pourraient vous intéresser.

\- Tu as battu un des trois Sannins légendaires, et sans être blessé ?

\- Orochimaru était un sale type, mais un excellent Sensei. Je ne regrette aucune minute de son enseignement, sans vous vexer Kakashi-San.

Le Junin me fait un léger signe de la tête. Naruto a la tête baissé. Il semble attristé de mes paroles. Elles ne sont pourtant que la vérité.

\- Il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre. Je suis plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais été et j'ai … cette quête à mener. C'est également ce qui m'a poussé à me présenter devant les portes de Konoha ce matin. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait entre ces murs un ninja capable de ma battre. Peut-être un, mais assurément pas deux.

Je prononce ma dernière phrase le regard posé fixement sur Naruto. Il ne relève pas la tête mais un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il a compris.

\- La modestie ne t'étouffe pas, Uchiha. Tu ne comptes donc pas attaquer Konoha ?

\- C'était une option que j'avais pour avoir accès à ces documents. Je pouvais aussi choisir l'infiltration discrète de nuit. J'ai préféré jouer franc jeu avec vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mon corps a agi tout seul.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto relève la tête brusquement et plonge directement dans mon regard. Cette phrase est autant inscrite dans sa mémoire que dans la mienne. La mission du pays des vagues, notre premier vrai combat, Zabuza Momochi et Haku. J'avais risqué ma vie pour sauver la sienne. Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas en danger, mais moi si. Même si je considère qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse me battre, Konoha compte bon nombre de ninjas de très haut niveau, à commencer par l'Hokage et mon ancien Sensei. J'ai beau fanfaronner que je ne crains personne à Konoha, si je devais me battre seul contre le village entier, je n'en ressortirais certainement pas vivant. Je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup volontairement, avec comme seule excuse, le fait qu'il soit là. Depuis ce matin, je lui ai confié mon existence. D'un geste, il peut décider de ma vie ou de ma mort. Je lui ai offert autrefois ma vie pour le protéger au pays des vagues. Je la lui offre de nouveau aujourd'hui. Peu importe comment je tourne les choses, si je n'accomplis pas mes recherches, je meurs. Combat contre mon frère qui se termine par sa victoire, combat puis suicide si j'arrive à le tuer, attaque contre Konoha, j'ai le choix dans la manière, mais la finalité reste la même. Et c'est entre ses mains que je dépose mon avenir. Il est ma dernière option avant le grand saut sans retour, mon dernier espoir. C'est cela que je suis venu chercher à Konoha. Au nom de ce lien que je n'ai pas réussi à briser, de ce lien qu'il n'a jamais voulu briser.

Ces six mots n'ont pas eu que l'effet de faire relever la tête à Naruto. D'un seul coup, il semble bien moins passif et c'est lui qui reprend les questions.

\- Sas'ke … c'est quoi ces documents que tu veux consulter ?

Je soupire.

\- Des ordres de missions déposés dans une cache secrète dans le bureau du Sandaime.

\- Des ordres de mission du Sandaime ? Les anciens documents sont aux archives, tu sais.

\- Pas ceux-là. S'ils existent vraiment, ils peuvent être partout sauf là où l'on peut les consulter facilement.

Un bruit sourd me fait tourner la tête. Saï est penché sur son parchemin ouvert. Une tache d'encre s'étale à la surface du papier. La couleur se tord et se déforme jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent des signes. Des mots, une phrase prend forme. Le jeune homme relève la tête :

\- Le Quartier Uchiha est nettoyé. Tenzô a placé tout le monde à son poste. Ils ont trouvé six espions, donc plus que d'habitude. Le Conseil doit être au courant pour Sasuke-San.

\- Parole de Hokage, ses deux vieux croûtons commencent vraiment à me rendre folle.

\- Calme-toi Baa-chan. Même s'ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchent, ils n'ont pas les yeux qu'il faut pour mettre en pratique ces connaissances.

\- Naruto, ça fait quatre ans qu'on déjoue leurs plans. Et la seule chose qu'il leur manque est depuis ce matin devant les portes de Konoha et même maintenant dans nos murs.

\- Baa-chan. Papa avait foi dans les Uchiha. J'ai foi en Sasuke.

\- Tu es bien le fils de ton père toi …

\- Merci du compliment la vieille … Sas'ke, tu veux voir quoi au quartier Uchiha ?

\- Il y a une salle cachée dans un des bâtiments. C'est là que se tenaient les réunions secrètes du Clan. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir aussi certains documents.

\- Une salle cachée ? Ça peut être intéressant.

\- J'ai vu certaines stèles quand j'étais enfant. J'aimerais les revoir maintenant. Il faudrait aussi que je passe chez… chez moi. Mon père était le dirigeant du Clan. Je sais où il cachait certains dossiers.

\- Des dossiers sur quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais le savoir. J'ai … une autre requête … délicate … à vous faire.

\- On t'écoute Sas'ke …

\- Déterrer un corps.

\- Dé-quoi ? t'es pas bien mon vieux ?

Un couinement se fait alors entendre. Une nouvelle souris dessinée bondit sur ma jambe, saute sur mon genou droit, se propulse sur la table et court s'exploser à la surface du parchemin.

\- C'est de Sakura. Ils ont pris la direction de votre bureau.

\- Très bien. Naruto, tu emmènes l'Uchiha dans son quartier et vous n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte. Vous faites le moins de bruit possible, vous vous faites oublier jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Il s'appelle Sas'ke, la vieille.

\- On verra les politesses et formalités plus tard si tu veux bien. Pour l'instant c'est encore un nukenin n'en déplaise à mon idiot de successeur. Kakashi, tu prends les deux parchemins et tu vas chercher Shizune. Ensemble, vous irez les déposer dans la salle deux de l'hôpital … heu la deux et la trois … Ne lâchez pas ces parchemins des yeux ! Saï, ça va être l'heure du changement des équipes ANBU. J'attends ton rapport dans les plus brefs délais.

Un seul grincement de chaise sur le sol se fait entendre alors que les trois hommes se lèvent d'un même mouvement. Je pose rapidement la main sur un des deux parchemins que j'ai ramené, attirant immédiatement tous les regards sur moi. Lentement, j'effectue quelques signes, et le ruban rouge et blanc disparaît. Kakashi me tend le second parchemin sur lequel j'effectue les mêmes actions. Ils ont maintenant accès au corps.

\- Naruto, Sakura me dit qu'ils viennent par le sud. Vous devriez passer par la rivière pour rejoindre le quartier Uchiha.

\- Ouep Saï. On va passer par les toits qui la suivent et remonter jusqu'au Quartier.

La chef du village s'arrête à mon niveau, ses yeux se plissent un instant avant qu'elle se penche vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille :

\- Uchiha, tu touches à un cheveu de Naruto et tu auras affaire à moi.

Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça aujourd'hui.

Elle exécute ensuite les quelques signes qui débloquent la porte et nous nous retrouvons dans son bureau. Saï et Kakashi, rouleaux en main, se jettent dans le couloir, partant tous deux vers la gauche. Naruto se dirige vers la fenêtre du bureau, l'ouvre, l'enjambe et m'attend à l'extérieur, sur le toit en pente du bâtiment. Je me tourne à gauche. La Hokage est déjà occupée à trier des papiers qui s'entassent en pile précaire sur son bureau. Je me retourne vers la droite. Je ne vois qu'un sourire et une main tendue que j'attrape.


	6. Le Quartier Uchiha

Pauvre Sasuke, il n'a pas encore fini de patauger dans ses émotions ... son retour n'a pas fini de se compliquer.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

6- le quartier Uchiha

Naruto bondit de toit en toit en direction du Sud. Étrangement, je n'ai aucun mal à me situer dans le village. J'ignorais que son plan était aussi fidèlement gravé dans ma mémoire après tout ce temps, même s'il n'a pas tellement changé en quatre ans. Relevant la tête, j'aperçois la falaise où sont gravés les visages des anciens Hokages. Je découvre celui de la femme avec qui je viens de passer la dernière heure. Il y a un échafaudage à la droite de celui-ci. Je peux discerner les ouvriers qui s'attellent à la préparation de la roche pour une nouvelle gravure. Nous franchissons bien vite la rivière qui traverse le village et prenons la direction du quartier Uchiha. Soudain Naruto ralentit et se tourne vers moi :

\- Dis Sas'ke, ça t'ennuie si on va chez toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas de chez moi …

Il se stoppe, le regard noir.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? Et bien sûr que c'est chez toi ici. Ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours. Alors, on y va ?

\- Hmm

\- Eh bien, j'ai tellement entendu de mots sortir de ta bouche aujourd'hui que je me demandais quand tes « Hmm » « Hm » ou autre « Hn » allaient faire leur grand retour. C'est un hmm qui veut dire oui ? C'est bon pour chez toi ? Alors on est repartis !

Il s'élance dans le vide, attrape la rambarde d'un balcon d'une main, se projette contre un mur, rebondit contre celui-ci, atterrit sur une terrasse un peu plus loin et se retourne vers moi, un air de défi sur le visage. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et moi qui croyait que ce type avait grandi ! Mais il est resté le même gamin insupportable de mon enfance. J'effectue sans mal le même trajet que lui : la rambarde, le mur, le rétablissement, et j'atterris finalement sur la terrasse, un bon mètre plus loin que lui… Mes lèvres se relèvent en un petit sourire satisfait tandis qu'il passe à côté de moi en grognant, avant de rejoindre la terre ferme. Nous longeons le mur qui encercle ce qui fut mon quartier quand,'un bond, Naruto se projette dans un arbre qui s'élève au-dessus du mur. Il ne pénètre cependant pas dans le quartier mais monte de branche en branche vers le sommet de l'arbre. Je relève la tête, enclenche mes sharingans et aperçois enfin la destination du blond. Il y a quelqu'un assis sur l'une des plus hautes branches, le dos appuyé contre le tronc. Immobile, on ne le distingue pas du sol. Je me décide à suivre les pas de mon ancien coéquipier et monte à mon tour vers la cime de l'arbre. Je retrouve Naruto assis sur la même branche que l'individu. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant moi aussi sur la même branche que je le reconnais. Que je la reconnais pour être plus précis. Il s'agit de l'héritière Hyuga. Je me souviens d'elle comme la moins pire des femelles de Konoha. Elle était à l'époque sous le charme du blond, et ne me prêtait pas trop attention. Elle interrompt sa discussion avec Naruto pour m'adresser un timide sourire.

\- Bonjour Sasuke-San. Bon retour au village...

\- Je ne reviens pas, je ne fais que passer…

\- Oh … d'accord, si tu veux … Comme je te disais Naruto, Yamato-Taichou s'est chargé des espions avec Ino. Nous n'en n'avons pas revus depuis. Nous allons rester en position toute la nuit. Kiba se charge du ravitaillement des différents groupes. J'ai d'ailleurs ceci pour toi. Sakura a glissé ce que tu as demandé à l'intérieur puisque vous ne pourrez pas vous voir à l'Ichiraku ce soir.

\- Merci Hinata-chan. Tu remercieras Kiba pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans vous.

Il s'approche doucement d'elle et dépose doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle rosit légèrement et baisse la tête, se cachant le visage dans ses longs cheveux noirs qui retombent sur ses épaules. Un large sourire éclaire le visage du blond. Il attrape la sacoche que Hinata avait posée sur ses genoux, puis entreprend de redescendre de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte. Je m'apprête à le suivre lorsque la jeune femme attrape mon bras. Un simple coup d'œil dans sa direction me renseigne sur ce qu'elle se prépare à me dire.

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Je touche un seul cheveu de Naruto et j'aurais à faire à toi.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je me libère de son emprise et rejoins à mon tour le sol.

Je retrouve Naruto, la besace sur l'épaule en train de sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Grouille Sas'ke, j'ai la dalle !

Comme je ne vais pas assez vite pour l'estomac sur pattes, il attrape mon coude et me tire en direction de l'allée centrale. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis plus très attentif à ce qu'il dit. J'ai besoin de temps pour réaliser où je suis. Le quartier est désert mais je suis surpris par l'état des bâtiments. On dirait que le quartier est juste endormi. Pas mort, non, juste endormi. Tout est propre, presque entretenu. Aucun carreau de cassé aux fenêtres, aucune porte défoncée. Bien malgré moi, je tourne la tête de droite à gauche à chaque pas. N'y tenant plus face à ma lenteur, Naruto forme quelques signes et crée un unique clone. Il lui confie le sac ainsi que quelque chose qu'il prend dans la poche appliquée sur son bras, et ce dernier part aussitôt en courant au-devant de nous. Le blond se tourne vers moi.

\- Bon. On dirait que tu as envie de redécouvrir ton Quartier … Il y a un endroit que tu veux voir en premier ?

\- Non. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait être discrets et rapides.

\- Le quartier est sécurisé. Nos amis y veillent. Les espions qu'ils ont intercepté ont eu droit à un petit nettoyage de mémoire par les bons soins d'Ino.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ami, Naruto.

\- Sas'ke … Tu as des amis et une tête de mule. Il faudra faire avec les deux …

Lentement, nous regagnons l'entrée du quartier, où se trouve mon ancienne demeure. Me retrouver dans ces rues me met mal à l'aise. C'est comme si quelque chose se réveillait en moi. Quelque chose de puissant, d'effrayant, qui était endormi depuis si longtemps que j'ignorais que c'était là. Je déteste d'instinct ce sentiment que je ne reconnais pas. C'est comme une sorte de soulagement, comme l'impression qu'on a lorsqu'on retrouve un objet auquel on tient et qu'on avait perdu. Cette émotion que je ne souhaite pas, m'agace profondément alors j'accélère le pas. Qu'on en finisse et qu'on passe à autre chose. Vite. Naruto me suit silencieusement alors que pour la première fois, j'ai pris la tête de notre duo. Je me déplace naturellement entre les maisons vides, tournant à droite, puis à gauche dans une ruelle, pour arriver finalement chez … chez … Non. Je m'interdis de penser le mot qui convient à l'expression. Je n'ai pas de chez moi.

Naruto se rapproche de moi alors que je me stoppe devant la porte:

\- Je t'aurais bien laissé l'honneur d'ouvrir la porte de ta maison mais mon clone avait besoin de la clé pour entrer et commencer à réchauffer notre bouffe.

\- Pfff, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, c'est qu'une vieille baraque comme une autre.

\- Sas'ke, on peut aller ailleurs si tu veux … Finalement, le choix de cette maison pour nous cacher n'est peut-être pas le meilleur. On pourra toujours revenir plus tard pour le bureau de ton Père …

En un battement de cil, je l'attrape par le col de son blouson et le plaque sèchement contre la porte en bois, le soulevant légèrement du sol. Tous sharingans dehors, je plonge mon regard énervé dans le sien et grogne :

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant de huit ans qui tremble de peur à la moindre ombre. J'ai tué de mes mains plus d'hommes que tu ne peux l'imaginer et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'a été mon quotidien pendant ces quatre dernières années. Tous les fantômes de cette maison, de ce quartier, ne peuvent pas m'atteindre. Ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil et au moindre faux pas j'irai les rejoindre, ces fantômes, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur enfin en paix. Alors, on va entrer dans cette foutue maison, je fouille le bureau pendant que tu bouffes et tu m'oublies.

\- Ils sont magnifiques.

Que … Quoi ? Sa réponse me sidère tellement que je le relâche et m'éloigne de lui. Mais il est bien plus rapide que moi. Sa main droite attrape mon menton et il replonge aussitôt son regard dans le mien.

\- Tu n'avais pas ta troisième évolution quand tu es parti du village. Tu n'avais que deux tomoes, si je me souviens bien. Orochimaru n'a pas réussi à t'éveiller au mangekyou. Ça ne m'étonne pas, il n'était vraiment pas terrible comme Sensei.

Ce n'est pas le moment de lui apprendre que j'ai gagné ma troisième évolution lors de notre combat à la vallée de la mort. Je dois l'éloigner de moi, et vite.

\- Naruto, tu es conscient que je pourrais te tuer instantanément là, te faire souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert, puis te tuer sans même lever le petit doigt.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

\- Ta foi en moi, comme tu dis, pourrait te mener à ta perte.

\- Ma foi en toi est ce qui me fait vivre depuis toutes ces années. Depuis ce jour où tu m'as souri sur le ponton. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'entamer ce genre de discussion. Ni l'endroit. On entre ? J'ai faim, je te rappelle.

\- Tu as toujours faim …

Naruto me répond par un sourire doux avant de relâcher mon menton. Il me contourne ensuite lentement, avance jusqu'à la porte, la fait glisser et pénètre à l'intérieur.

Je prends quelques secondes pour me concentrer avant de le suivre. Je n'ai jamais pensé que revenir ici me ferait ressentir … des choses. Je redresse la tête et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. J'ai vécu pire que tout ce que ces fantômes peuvent me faire. Vous pouvez vous ramener, les spectres ou quoi que ce soit, je n'ai pas peur de vous, je n'ai peur de rien d'ailleurs. Je souffle longuement et passe enfin le pas de la porte. Je ne relève volontairement pas les légers tremblements de mes mains lorsque je pose mon pied sur le parquet du genkan. Ce n'est qu'une vieille bâtisse inoccupée comme les autres, non ?


	7. le pouvoir des fleurs

Sasuke passe enfin à l'action ! La chasse aux informations est ouverte ... enfin ... elle commence juste ... à moins que ça ne soit la préparation de la chasse au Sasuke ;D

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

7- le pouvoir des fleurs

Non.

Ce n'est définitivement pas une vieille bâtisse inoccupée comme les autres.

Naruto est en train de retirer ses chaussures, assis sur la marche du genkan. Je passe à côté de lui sans même le regarder. Mon attention est tournée vers l'intérieur de la maison, attirée comme un papillon par la lumière. Les volets sont tirés et il y règne une douce pénombre, mais il y fait suffisamment clair pour voir l'état de la pièce. Je m'attendais à trouver une maison poussiéreuse, sale, dans un état proche du chaos. Je m'imaginais les villageois venant piller et détruire les maisons de ce clan maudit qui a été assassiné entièrement ou presque en une seule nuit. Mais elle est … elle est magnifique. Tout est comme dans mes souvenirs, propre, rangé et une légère odeur de fleur parfume l'air. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, vers la cuisine, et y découvre le clone de Naruto occupé à remuer quelque chose qui mijote doucement sur la gazinière. Devant moi, la porte-fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin intérieur est la seule dont le volet n'est pas entièrement fermé. Je m'approche à pas lents et, d'un bras tremblant, pousse la porte. Le jardin s'étend devant moi. Il est … il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Je revois ma mère passer des heures à s'occuper des fleurs plantées là, et c'est comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Des massifs aux délicates nuances de rose et de blanc se détachent sur l'herbe verte impeccablement coupée. Ce sont ces fleurs qui envoient cette délicate odeur à travers la porte-fenêtre et qui embaument la maison entière. Comment est-ce que cela peut être possible ? Est-ce que … Est-ce que … quelqu'un vit ici ? Il n'y a que ça comme solution. Un habitant de ce village est assez fou pour venir s'installer dans cette maison maudite et pour s'occuper d'elle comme de sa propre maison ?

Une main posée sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et fait face à un Naruto qui pose un regard doux sur moi accompagné d'un petit sourire, assurément aucunement surpris par ce qui est sous nos yeux. Il remonte lentement sa main de mon épaule à ma joue pour essuyer une larme que je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir laissé échapper.

\- Les fleurs étaient trop belles pour ne pas s'en occuper.

\- Qui ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Qui vit ici ?

\- Personne ne vit ici Sas'ke. Ici c'est chez toi.

\- Mais … tout ça ?

Naruto détourne le regard et pose sa main sur sa nuque. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière dans la pièce mais je jurerais avoir vu ses joues se teinter de rose.

\- C'est … c'est toi ? c'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? le jardin, la maison ?

\- Et bien … avec quelques clones, ça va vite, tu sais …

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est chez toi, et que quand tu reviendras, tout sera prêt à t'accueillir.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas ! je … je … il y a très peu de chances que je trouve la moindre information dans ces documents. Et même si je trouve quelque chose, ça ne changerait rien pour moi. Mon destin est de combattre mon frère et de mourir ensuite. Je le sais, il le sait. C'est ça mon futur, Naruto : mourir !

Naruto étend alors la main vers moi. Je la repousse brutalement et croise son regard incroyablement sérieux.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, Sas'ke. Jamais. On mange ?

\- Naruto !

Mais il m'a déjà tourné le dos et se dirige vers la cuisine, en m'ignorant.

\- Baka !

Je ne peux me retenir de le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce. Son clone le regarde avancer et lui tend la cuillère en bois. Il échange quelques murmures avec lui, et se concentre sur la préparation qui chauffe et qu'il est en train de remuer. Cet idiot se croit où ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il peut m'ignorer comme ça ?

\- Naruto !

Son bras s'agite au-dessus de la casserole, tandis qu'il continue de converser à voix basse avec son clone … comme s'il ne m'entendait pas … comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Usuratonkachi !

Sa main levée se crispe aussitôt sur la cuillère en bois. Il rentre légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules, et me tourne encore plus le dos. Son autre main se pose sur le meuble devant lui et son poing se serre douloureusement.

\- Uchiha. Combien de fois dois-je te dire que j'ai faim. Alors, tu prends deux bols pour le riz, deux assiettes, deux paires de baguettes, et tu installes tout ça à table. Maintenant.

C'est quoi ce ton ? Je l'ai … fâché ? Je repasse dans ma tête la conversation qui remonte à quelques minutes. Usuratonkachi. Il semble avoir réagi à cette insulte. Je l'ai déjà insulté depuis ce matin, ce n'est pas ça… Puis soudain je comprends, ou plutôt … je me rappelle. C'était le mot que j'utilisais le plus souvent avec lui lorsque nous étions enfants. C'était presque devenu le moyen habituel pour moi de l'appeler, une sorte de second prénom que j'aurais été le seul à utiliser. Je connais des centaines d'insultes mais ce mot précis est sorti tellement naturellement de ma bouche. Pourquoi ?

Je m'approche silencieusement du placard de la cuisine. Les bols sont rangés comme dans ma mémoire. Je suis à quelques centimètres de lui. Il a repris son remuage intensif de la préparation. Je l'entends respirer profondément. Il tente de se calmer. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mal ? Il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas et, pour la première fois de ma vie, ça me dérange. Naruto a tellement changé. J'ai laissé derrière moi un gamin impulsif, insupportable, haï par tout le village, et je retrouve un homme réfléchi, malin, presque un leader, choyé par ses amis et la Hokage, aimé même. Je dois … je dois …

Mon bras se tend vers le tiroir contre lequel il est appuyé, juste à droite de la cuisinière. C'est là que maman rangeait les baguettes. Mais le temps d'étendre mon bras, j'ai pris ma décision, je n'ouvrirai pas ce tiroir. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Je suis à un souffle de son oreille, qui est juste devant moi. De la voix la plus basse que mes cordes vocales puissent faire, la plus douce aussi, je lui murmure :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler comme ça. Je suis … je suis désolé. Tu as changé Naruto. En bien. Pas comme moi. C'est pour ça que je dois partir d'ici. Le plus rapidement sera le mieux. Je n'aurais jamais dû y revenir d'ailleurs. Oublie-moi, Naruto. Détruit cette maison. Détruit ce quartier. Tu mérites de vivre heureux avec Sakura. Moi, je suis déjà mort, et depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus comment c'est de vivre. Je … je ne mérite même pas d'être un souvenir pour vous deux. Je vais fouiller le bureau de mon Père. Je suis désolé, Naruto. Désolé que tu m'aies rencontré un jour.

Je me concentre pour ne pas le toucher lorsque je me redresse, luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas poser mon front sur son épaule qui me fait face. Je m'éloigne rapidement, quitte la cuisine et traverse la grande salle pour atteindre le couloir qui mène aux autres pièces. J'ai une mission. Je dois m'accrocher à ça. Il me faut ces informations pour pouvoir affronter mon frère avec toutes les cartes en main. Je dois trouver les réponses que cet homme a dit que j'ignorais. Je reconnais ce couloir. La chambre d'Itachi est la première à gauche, en face de la chambre de nos parents. La mienne était à droite, au fond du couloir, en face du bureau de Père. Au fond, il y a le dojo… là où … là où ils sont …. Là où Itachi les a … Stop. Pas de pleurnicheries, Sasuke ! Là où mes parents ont été tués par mon assassin de frère ! Voilà, c'est dit !

Je pousse rageusement la porte du bureau, agacé par ma faiblesse devant de simples mots que je n'ose même pas penser. Tout est comme dans mes souvenirs, bien rangé et totalement impersonnel. Le strict minimum pour une pièce de travail, un bureau et son siège, sont les seuls meubles au milieu de la pièce dont les murs sont couverts d'une succession d'étagères remplies de livres et de parchemins. D'un pas vif, je pénètre plus largement dans la pièce et me dirige vers la table en bois au centre de la pièce. Bon, au boulot, Sasuke, rappelle-toi ! Je souffle longuement pour tenter de faire disparaître cet état d'énervement dans lequel je me suis moi-même plongé. J'enclenche mes sharingans puis ferme les yeux et me laisse, cette fois ci volontairement, envahir par mes souvenirs. Une de mes mains s'échoue sur la surface du bureau tandis que l'autre caresse le cuir du fauteuil de mon père. Soudain, je le vois … assis dans ce siège, des documents sont étalés devant lui. Mon point de vue a baissé pour se mettre à la hauteur de celui d'un enfant de cinq ans à peine. Puis je me retrouve dans la peau d'un gamin souriant, tentant d'attirer l'attention de mon géniteur.

\- Père, Père, c'est aujourd'hui que vous venez vous entraîner avec moi ?

Malgré ma question pleine d'impatience, Uchiha Fugaku ne prend pas la peine de relever son nez de ses documents. Il faut l'entrée d'Itachi, pour qu'il daigne me regarder … ou plutôt … qu'il daigne regarder mon frère.

\- Père. Uchiha Kagami et son fils Shisui vous attendent dans le salon.

\- Très bien, Itachi, je viens.

Mon père range alors quelques feuilles volantes dans un dossier, attrape un parchemin, le signe puis le referme. Je vois ensuite Itachi s'agenouiller devant moi pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

\- Je travaille aujourd'hui, Otouto. Mais je vais essayer de terminer tôt. On pourra aller ce soir dans la forêt lancer quelques kunais ensemble, si tu veux.

\- Oui, oui, Nii-San ! Je vais préparer les kunais que j'ai reçus à mon anniversaire !

Mon frère m'adresse alors le plus splendide des sourires et ébouriffe mes cheveux avec sa main, ce qui me fait grogner. Je me retourne une dernière fois avant de partir vers mon père, qui est en train de se lever. Je le vois se diriger vers la bibliothèque qui est sur le mur à droite. Il manipule un livre, puis presque une rangée entière, et laisse apparaitre une niche dans le mur. Il enclenche ses sharingans et effectue ensuite quelques signes qui déclenchent le glissement d'une petite porte. Il insère quelques documents dans la cache, referme la porte, et replace les livres.

J'ai l'information qu'il me fallait. Je rouvre rapidement les yeux quelques secondes avant de les refermer précipitamment. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Mon souffle est rapide. Mon cœur bat irrégulièrement, et s'affole de plus en plus. Je referme ma main plus durement sur le dossier du fauteuil, luttant contre un vertige soudain. Je me sens vaciller. Ma main qui était posée sur le bureau monte attraper le bas de mon front, essayant de chasser la douleur lancinante qui me vrille la tête. Je commets l'erreur d'ouvrir les yeux et le monde se met immédiatement à tourner... de plus en plus vite … Puis un grand blanc et plus rien. Je me suis effondré. Inconscient.


	8. Réveil

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

8 - Réveil

Je n'ai pas mal. Je n'ai plus mal devrais-je dire. J'expire longuement, contracte discrètement quelques muscles. Les bras, les jambes, les pieds, les mains… Tout a l'air d'être en ordre. Je suis étendu sur le dos et je sens quelque chose de déposé sur mon corps. Une couverture certainement. Le sol sous moi est … douillet, chaud. Un tatami ? Un futon. L'endroit où je suis est silencieux. Pas un bruit, pas une présence. Soudain un vent venu de je ne sais où fait bouger quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Une odeur de fleurs l'accompagne. Puis le vent disparaît tout aussi soudainement qu'il est venu, comme si on refermait une porte. Ok, je suis dans le salon. Je fronce les sourcils, puis tente de soulever mes paupières. La lueur, pourtant faible, est douloureuse au premier abord mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. Ma vision du plafond, au-dessus de moi, est floue. Je tente d'enclencher mes sharingans. Le plafond retrouve toute sa netteté instantanément. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement, mes yeux vont bien. Une main fait brusquement apparition dans mon champ de vision. Cinq doigts qui gigotent de droite à gauche. Puis une voix douce se fait entendre.

\- Eh oh, la belle au bois dormant, tu reviens avec nous ?

Faut vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

\- Hmm …

\- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais. Je te laissais encore quelques minutes, puis j'allais envoyer un clone chercher Sakura-chan pour qu'elle t'examine. Ça va faire bientôt deux heures que tu es dans les vapes.

Deux heures. Deux heures ! Je me redresse rapidement sur mon séant. Mais la planète n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord avec mon envie de verticalité. Elle me le fait savoir bien vite en tournant tous azimuts alors que la douleur refait son apparition dans mon crâne. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me laisser retomber mollement sur le matelas, les mains plaquées sur mon front. Naruto, agenouillé à mes côtés, se précipite pour amortir ma chute. Ah il est beau le dernier descendant Uchiha, incapable de juste se tenir assis !

\- Houlà, doucement ! Reste avec moi, hein ! Je vais chercher Sakura-chan.

\- Non … je sais … je sais ce que c'est…

\- Et sans t'obliger, tu pourrais me renseigner un minimum ? ou tu comptes repiquer un somme pendant encore quelques heures ?

Je monte ma main gauche vers la poche intérieure de mon haut mauve. J'ai la désagréable impression que mon geste s'effectue au ralenti tant j'ai du mal à bouger ma main. Il faut que je reprenne de l'énergie rapidement ou les choses vont empirer de minute en minute.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? où ? à l'intérieur ?

Il pousse légèrement ma main et pose la sienne sur mon torse. Sa main est chaude et pourtant ce geste me fait frissonner.

\- Poche …

\- Poche ? ok j'ai compris. J'espère pour toi que t'es pas chatouilleux …

Il retourne sa main et l'enfonce sous mon haut, tâtonnant.

\- Ce truc-là ? la petite pochette ?

Il retire enfin de ma poche une petite bourse de tissu fin qui contient une douzaine de petites billes marron. Je vais pour l'attraper mais il est, bien évidemment, plus rapide que moi.

\- Sas'ke … c'est quoi ?

Comme je ne réponds pas, il insiste …

\- Sas'ke, c'est quoi ce truc ? de la drogue ? ou des médicaments ? t'es malade ? Sas'ke !

\- Non … c'est de la nou …

\- Nourriture ? tu veux dire que tu manges ces trucs ? c'est comme les immondes pilules énergisantes de Sakura-chan ? Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu bouffes ces ... ces … trucs …

\- Une semaine … donne …

\- C'est toi qui les as préparées ? Bien sûr que non, ça vient de l'autre serpent. C'est le mec à lunettes qui a préparé ces … choses. Va savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ! HEIN ! QUOI ! une semaine ! tu ne manges qu'avec ces trucs depuis sept jours ? mais t'es pas bien ma parole ! Il ne t'a pas appris qu'il faut se nourrir sainement, ton Sensei de misère ! Et plus souvent qu'une fois par semaine ! Laisse-moi deux minutes, je réchauffe le riz que nous a donné Hinata-Chan. Il reste des sushis au frais, quelques tomates et des fruits.

Il se relève et part précipitamment dans la cuisine. Je l'entends ronchonner tout seul alors qu'il manipule bruyamment de la vaisselle. Manquait plus que ça, que le roi des ramens me donne des leçons de diététique ! Mais tout plutôt que de lui dire que je ne dois pas mon état qu'à un manque de calories ou de chakra. Me retrouver ici, revoir mon père et mon frère dans ce souvenir, m'ont affecté bien plus que je ne l'admettrais jamais. C'était si … réel. Le sharingan est vraiment une arme redoutable. Et l'utiliser sur moi alors que je suis affaibli par mon voyage, était une mauvaise idée.

Naruto réapparaît un plateau dans les mains. Il s'agenouille et le dépose au sol mais se relève aussitôt et disparaît dans le couloir. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, il revient, deux paires d'oreillers dans les bras. Après les avoir abandonnés au sol, il m'enjambe. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant au-dessus de moi, une jambe de chaque côté de mes hanches. Il me surplombe de toute sa hauteur et je me sens … faible, petit, impuissant sous lui. Il se penche alors vers moi et dépose ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Il a la tête en bas, les jambes écartées me chevauchant, et les fesses en l'air. Mais je n'ai aucunement l'envie de rire. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas son cas.

\- Hihihi, tu verrais ta tête, c'est trop drôle. Toi, tu ne bouges pas, et tu me laisses faire, ok ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il glisse sa main droite sous mon cou, délicatement. Il colle ensuite son front au mien et effectue une légère pression pour m'immobiliser adroitement contre sa main glissée sous mon crâne. Puis il plie légèrement les genoux, rentre ses hanches et remonte le haut de son dos. Son nez touche le mien mais, lentement, mon corps se redresse. De sa main libre, il attrape un oreiller et le glisse sous ma nuque et mes épaules. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il me soulève. Il me repose ensuite doucement sur l'oreiller et recule à peine son visage du mien.

\- Rien ne tourne ?

Je suis incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est remuer faiblement la tête de la droite vers la gauche. Je n'ai pas souvenir que l'on m'ait déjà traité comme ça, comme une petite chose fragile, presque précieuse… c'est … déstabilisant.

\- Ok on continue !

Il se remet en position, le front contre le mien, et recommence à me soulever. Nous avons effectué l'opération quatre fois. A chaque fois il a empilé les oreillers sous moi. A chaque fois, il m'a demandé si ça allait. Je me retrouve pratiquement assis, sans qu'aucun de mes muscles n'ait fourni le moindre effort. J'ai le plus grand mal du monde à maintenir mon masque impénétrable sur mon visage qui semble se fissurer à chacune de ses respirations sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'est emballé depuis qu'il est passé au dessus de moi et ça n'a rien à voir avec la crise que j'ai faite dans le bureau plus tôt. Je souffle longuement quand il se redresse finalement, repasse un pied par-dessus mes jambes, et s'installe par terre comme si de rien n'était.

\- Sushis ? tomates ? ou fruits secs ?

\- Tomates … s'il te plait …

\- Houlà, t'es poli maintenant toi ? la crise est plus sérieuse que je ne le croyais. Tiens, mange. T'as vu, pratique cette manière de soulever un corps, hein ? C'est Sakura-Chan qui me l'a apprise. C'est un super docteur tu sais. Elle s'occupe de tout l'hôpital quand Baa-Chan ne peut pas y être. On fait encore quelques missions ensemble, mais elle préfère de loin rester à l'hôpital. Le meilleur moyen pour la trouver c'est d'aller au service pédiatrique. Elle est si douce avec ces pauvres gosses.

\- La droite que j'ai reçue était loin d'être douce.

\- Ouais, je sais. Elle t'en veut encore d'être parti, tu vois. Ils t'en veulent tous un peu de nous avoir abandonné. Mais elle peut tourner la page. Je suis même sûr qu'elle l'a déjà fait au fond d'elle puisqu'elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Tiens, ton bol de riz. Tu arrives à manger seul ?

\- Oui, oui. Je ne suis pas invalide quand même.

\- Tu sais Sas'ke, certaines choses ont changé en quatre ans. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants maintenant. Il y a même des couples dans notre bande. La Hokage compte sur nous et nous met au courant de certains problèmes du village. Moi, plus que les autres, bien sûr, mais nos amis ne sont ni aveugles ni idiots. Ils savent ce qu'il se passe. Et si j'ai besoin de l'un ou de l'autre, ils seront là en quelques minutes. Tous. Et Sakura sera au premier rang. Parce que, même si ça te rend dingue, tu fais partie des nôtres et on doit te protéger.

\- Je n'ai pas fait que partir, j'ai voulu te tuer, Naruto. J'aurais pu le faire lorsqu'on s'est vus dans le souterrain d'Orochimaru.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je crois en toi, Sas'ke. Je sais que si j'ai besoin de toi, tu seras toi aussi au premier rang.

\- Tu es idiot. Mais il y a des choses que j'aimerais comprendre. Il se passe quoi dans le village ? pourquoi tu parles de me protéger ?

\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est … que Konoha ne te reçoit pas en ennemi. Il y a bien pire que toi entre nos murs. On a sciemment traversé le village tranquillement avec la vieille tout à l'heure, en nous comportant de manière détendue en ta présence. On ne pouvait pas cacher ton retour, c'était trop … gros … les villageois vont répandre la rumeur en rien en temps. Mais si tu es ouvertement de notre côté, de mon côté, ça refroidira peut être le Conseil de t'approcher et de s'en prendre à toi. Mais comme je l'ai promis à Sakura, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, et je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à protéger votre ennemi ? J'ai été… je suis le bras armé d'Orochimaru et il voulait s'en prendre au village.

\- Tu te trompes Sas'ke. Tu es juste toi. Et oui, on fera tout pour que les croûtons ne te mettent pas la main dessus. Ah au fait, cela va être impossible de terminer tout ce que tu as à faire en quatre heures, vu que tu en as déjà passé deux à récupérer. Tu vas devoir passer la nuit ici et reprendre tes investigations demain. Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes avant de t'évanouir, dans le bureau ?

\- Je sais où se trouve la cache secrète de mon père et comment l'ouvrir.

\- C'est bien ça. Repose-toi un peu, tu iras voir plus tard ce qu'i l'intérieur. Je vais faire un rapport à Tsunade. Saï doit encore être avec elle. Essaye de dormir.

Adaptant ses gestes à ses paroles, il tire lentement sur la pile d'oreillers dans mon dos. Ne réalisant pas que je me sens mieux, il me recouche ensuite délicatement, puis sort un petit rouleau de parchemin de sa sacoche accrochée à sa cuisse. Comme je me suis retourné vers lui et que j'ai les yeux bien ouverts, il replonge la main dans sa sacoche et en extrait un rouleau plus gros que je reconnais.

\- Elle est bien sage, tu vois. Et pas abîmée. Dors maintenant.

Il remet le parchemin à sa place et s'intéresse au plus petit qu'il a sorti auparavant. Il le déroule, prend un minuscule pinceau qui était caché dans l'épaisseur du rouleau et commence à écrire sur le papier. Une fois le parchemin rempli d'une écriture fine et régulière, il repose le pinceau, souffle un bon coup et effectue une longue suite de signes. L'écriture se met alors à se déplacer sur le papier. Les lignes s'entrecroisent et s'emmêlent jusqu'à dessiner la forme d'un animal. Naruto se mord alors le pouce et laisse couler une goutte de son sang sur l'encre noire. Les deux liquides ne se mélangent pas immédiatement. Le rouge sang tourbillonne, s'étale puis prend finalement forme. L'insigne du village de la feuille inversé vient de s'inscrire sur le dos de l'animal. Un signe de plus, et la souris prend forme en trois dimensions. Elle pousse un petit cri, s'élance hors de la feuille et disparaît en moins d'une seconde. Je ne peux pas la suivre des yeux. Mon attention chute de seconde en seconde et dans un soupir, je m'autorise à obéir à Naruto, et plonge dans un sommeil réparateur.


	9. tête à tête

L'entreprise de déstabilisation de Sasuke est en marche ... Go Naruto !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

9- tête-à-tête

Pour la seconde fois depuis neuf ans, je me réveille dans cette maison qui fut la mienne. Après le massacre, le Sandaime m'avait éloigné du Quartier et installé dans un appartement proche de l'Académie. J'ouvre les yeux sans aucune peine. Ma récupération est totale. Naruto a peut-être raison, pour une fois. Un repas équilibré et une sieste sont plus efficaces que ces pilules infâmes. Je me relève doucement sur ma couche. Rien ne tourne. Je note alors que la pièce est plus sombre que lorsque je me suis endormi. La lune est visible par la porte-fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin. Moi qui ne voulais rester que quatre heures à Konoha, c'est raté. Je ramène mes pieds vers moi, et d'un coup de reins, je me lève. Un bruit à ma droite attire mon attention. Naruto est dans la cuisine, silencieux, les mains dans l'évier en train de laver des légumes. Je m'approche lentement. Quelque chose cloche.

\- Où es-tu ?

Le Naruto qui a les mains dans l'eau se retourne brusquement

\- Sas'ke ? tu es réveillé ? Je suis allé voir la vieille. Petite réunion du soir, rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Et tu me laisses un clone pour me surveiller ?

\- Je ne te surveille pas, je te prépare à manger. Ça sera prêt pour son retour, dans une quinzaine de minutes.

\- L'eau chaude fonctionne ?

\- Euh … oui …

\- Très bien. Je vais prendre une douche. Appelle-moi dès qu'il arrive.

\- Ok

Je me dirige vers la salle de bains, juste à côté de mon ancienne chambre. Comme je m'y attendais, la pièce d'eau est exactement comme avant. Peut-être un petit peu plus petite que dans mon souvenir. Ou est-ce moi qui suis plus grand ? Un rayon de lune se reflète sur le carrelage, éclairant suffisamment la pièce. Je ne mets que quelques secondes pour me déshabiller et me glisser sous l'eau chaude. La dernière fois que je me suis lavé ailleurs que dans un lac ou une rivière glacée, c'était … c'était … il y a très longtemps. Orochimaru n'était pas du genre à nous payer l'hôtel quand nous nous déplacions.

Je termine juste de me frictionner lorsqu'un courant d'air frais m'apprend que la porte de la salle d'eau vient de s'ouvrir. Je lève les yeux au ciel, me maudissant de n'avoir pas pensé à verrouiller cette foutue porte. Je ne sens aucun chakra pourtant je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. Je me tends, prêt à toutes les éventualités. Mes armes ne sont pas à portée de main, il va falloir combattre à mains nues.

\- Sas'ke ?

\- Naruto ?

\- Non, c'est papi tsuchikage qui vient te reluquer sous la douche ! bien sûr que c'est moi, Baka ! Dis, ta tenue de danseuse, là, tu veux la laver ?

\- Ma quoi ?

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des fringues décentes dans cette maison. Elles devaient être à ton frère, mais au moins tu aurais l'air habillé avec …

Non mais il plaisante là, j'espère ! Je bondis nu hors de la douche. Il est au milieu de la pièce, mes habits à la main.

\- Repose immédiatement mes vêtements !

Il se tourne dans ma direction, écarquille grand les yeux, puis jette mes habits en l'air en hurlant avant de se couvrir les yeux avec les mains.

\- Rhaaaa ! mais t'es à poil là ! pervers !

\- Je prenais une douche je te signale ! je ne me douche pas habillé et tu tiens mes fringues dans les mains ! et tu m'as déjà vu nu je te rappelle …

\- Tu … Tu avais treize ans ! et moi aussi ! c'est … c'est différent !

J'attrape une serviette étendue sur le rebord de la baignoire et l'enroule autour de mes hanches. Je ne retiens pas un sourire amusé. Sakura a encore du boulot pour le dévergonder, cet idiot blond !

\- C'est bon, monsieur le pudibond, tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

Il écarquille légèrement ses doigts qui recouvrent ses yeux et m'adresse un regard noir :

\- Puisque tu trouves ça drôle, je te les confisque ! pas de strip-tease avant demain ! ce soir c'est lave-linge au programme ! Tu vas goûter aux plaisirs modernes de la vie en ville.

Il attrape mes vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, puis ressort, furieux.

\- Et grouille toi de finir, le repas est prêt !

Je me retrouve donc au milieu de la salle de bains, nu, mouillé et avec une forte envie d'exploser de rire. Mais de quoi est fait cet homme ? Comment arrive-t-il à me faire tout oublier en quelques secondes ? Mon sérieux revient lorsque je réalise ce que je suis en train de penser. J'ai compris, tu es dangereux pour moi, Naruto. Tu me changes. Et je dois rester qui je suis pour pouvoir vaincre mon frère. Résigné, je sors de la salle de bain, traverse le couloir, et m'arrête face à la porte de la chambre d'Itachi, mon frère. Naruto vient de dire qu'il restait des habits lui ayant appartenu dans cette pièce. Je me souviens m'être infiltré dans la maison, quelques jours après le massacre. J'avais tenté de calmer ma peine en détruisant sa chambre. Je pose la main sur la porte, et la fait coulisser lentement.

Tout est là. Le tatami au sol, l'armoire dans l'angle de la pièce, les étagères avec les rouleaux de techniques. Tout est là. Parfaitement rangé. Naruto est passé ici aussi, visiblement. La pièce est dans la pénombre, je ne distingue pas les détails, et c'est mieux ainsi. Je pénètre rapidement dans la salle, me pose devant l'armoire, l'ouvre, farfouille dans un tas de linge, en tire une ou deux pièces de tissu et ressort rapidement. Le souffle court, je m'adosse à la porte que j'ai refermée. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres : Ce n'était pas si terrible, finalement.

Je jette un œil aux vêtements que je tiens dans la main. Un t-shirt noir avec un large col et les manches arrivant au coude, et un pantalon noir également. Je revois Itachi dans ces habits. Ce sont des pièces de sa tenue ANBU. Zut, je n'ai pas pris de caleçon et Naruto a celui que je portais avec le reste de mes habits. Tant pis. Itachi n'en saura rien, et je sors de la douche, alors … j'enfile rapidement le tout, et me dirige vers la cuisine.

Naruto est en train de mettre le riz dans les bols. En passant dans le salon, j'ai remarqué que des plats étaient déjà disposés sur la table basse. De la fumée sortait de la théière. Je m'adosse au mur de la cuisine afin de mieux le regarder. Comment le petit blondinet potelé que j'ai laissé derrière moi il y a quatre ans, a-t-il pu se transformer en cet homme magnifique? Mes propres pensées me surprennent. Je ne me suis jamais penché sur la beauté d'une personne. Et encore moins celle d'un homme. Mais Naruto est … solaire. La pièce est dans la pénombre et pourtant sa peau accroche chaque rayon de lune qui transperce les volets. Je peux suivre chacun de ses gestes sans avoir besoin de recourir à mes Sharingans. Il regagne le salon, un bol dans chaque main.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Saï, si je me prends les pieds dans le tapis, il va m'entendre

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un bruit qui commence à m'être familier se fait entendre. Une nouvelle petite souris à l'insigne inversé se glisse entre mes jambes et grimpe sur le pied de Naruto.

\- Ah ben enfin ! Sas'ke, j'ai besoin de toi ! Sas'ke !

\- Je suis là, Baka … tu veux que je t'aide à porter le riz ?

\- Rhhhaaa non, ça je maîtrise, si je ne me casse pas la gueule parce qu'il fait aussi noir que dans une mine de charbon là !

\- Et ? je te rappelle que Tsunade-sama nous a ordonné d'être discrets.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel au plan B ! Les deux croûtons doivent savoir maintenant que tu es quelque part à Konoha, et que nous veillons sur le quartier Uchiha. Ils ne sont pas idiots au point de ne pas faire le rapport. Je parie fort qu'ils t'imaginent dans toutes les maisons sauf ici. Mais pour être plus prudents, nous avons allumé des chandelles dans plusieurs maisons du quartier et nos amis jouent notre rôle. Saï vient de m'avertir du début de l'opération. Alors si monsieur veut bien avoir l'amabilité d'allumer la chandelle posée là avec un minuscule Katon, nous pourrions commencer à dîner.

Je me penche sur la petite table, et attrape la fameuse bougie. Je la place devant mes lèvres. Naruto est à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je malaxe un tout petit peu de chakra, puis souffle délicatement sur la mèche. Une flammèche se forme entre mes lèvres et allume le filament entouré de cire. Je relève les yeux sur le visage devant moi. La lumière se reflète dans ses deux yeux bleus, danse dans la pupille et la fait briller. Je me perds quelques secondes dans cette vision fantasmagorique. Ma main droite que ne tient pas la bougie, se lève alors, animée par sa propre volonté, et vient se poser délicatement sur la joue gauche de l'homme face à moi. Naruto relève le coin de ses lèvres en un doux sourire et penche la tête, comme pour mieux apprécier le contact de nos deux peaux. Son mouvement déclenche un frison dans tout mon corps et je retire précipitamment ma main.

\- Tu … tu avais un grain de riz …

\- Oh … merci alors …

C'est clair qu'il ne m'a pas cru une seconde.

Sans oser le regarder, je m'agenouille auprès de la table basse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'était quoi ce geste ? Naruto dépose devant moi un des deux bols de riz qu'il tient toujours, contourne la table et s'agenouille à son tour. Je place la source de lumière entre nous, et attrape mes baguettes.

\- Itadakimasu Sas'ke !

\- Itadakimasu.

Nous commençons à manger en silence.

\- Alors ?

\- Hm ?

\- Alors ? c'est bon ?

\- Oui. La cuisinière c'est …

\- C'est moi ! c'est la première fois que je teste ces recettes. Elles étaient dans le cahier de recette de Maman. Parait qu'elle savait super bien cuisiner. Elles s'échangeaient leurs astuces avec ta mère et c'était …

\- Stop ! tu as dit quoi là ? depuis quand tu as une mère toi ?

\- Ben tu sais … je ne suis pas né dans un chou …

\- Ne te fous pas de moi !

\- C'est tellement bien pourtant ! ta tête est trop drôle ! Non non, rassis toi, ne me tue pas tout de suite hihihi ! c'est Jiraya qui m'a raconté mon histoire. Il était le Sensei de mon père, et mon parrain au passage.

\- Jiraya le troisième Sannin ?

\- Oui. Il m'a raconté comment mes parents se sont rencontrés, à l'académie de Konoha. Comment ils se sont aimés et comment ils m'ont attendu. Comment ils sont morts aussi. Savoir qu'ils me désiraient, ça ma … fait du bien. C'était des gens gentils, tu sais. Tous les matins, je salue mon père qui veille sur le village, enfin … juste son visage gravé dans la colline.

\- Son visage ?

\- Ouais. Mon papa, c'était le yondaime. Minato Namikaze. Ma maman venait d'un village allié de Konoha. Le village du tourbillon. Ma maman et la tienne étaient amies. Je suis venue souvent dans cette maison quand j'étais dans son ventre. C'est peut-être pour ça que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre ces murs, je m'y sens si bien. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la laisser tomber en ruine, ni le Quartier entier d'ailleurs. J'ai … j'ai pris soin de lui en attendant que tu reviennes.

\- Naruto …

\- Oui oui, tu ne reviens pas, j'ai compris… après avoir mangé, tu veux aller voir ce que cache le bureau de ton père ?

\- Oui. Si tu as fini, on y va.

\- On ? Je peux venir avec toi ? c'est vrai ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, un simple hochement de tête lui suffit. D'un même mouvement, nous nous levons et prenons la direction du bureau.


	10. Nezumi

Déjà le 10e épisode et la fin de la première journée à Konoha pour nos deux ninjas. Pas facile de revenir, hein Sasuke ... et demain sera pire hihihi ... Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

10 - Nezumi

Je dépose la chandelle sur le bureau en bois verni. Naruto est près de la bibliothèque, un de ses doigts court sur les dos des livres exposés. Je me rapproche moi aussi des étagères, et pose la main sur les ouvrages du troisième étage. Je retire une dizaine de livres, et met à jour la cache secrète. Je n'ai pas besoin de me replonger dans mes souvenirs pour les visualiser. Au contraire, je dois tout faire pour surtout ne pas y penser !

\- Quel petit cachotier ton père ! il t'a montré cette cache quand tu étais enfant ?

\- Involontairement, oui. Ma mémoire a eu le temps d'enregistrer les moindres détails.

Je me poste devant la cache, enclenche mon Sharingan et effectue les signes que j'ai vus dans mon souvenir il y a quelques heures.

\- T'as une mémoire d'éléphant dis donc …

\- J'ai utilisé le Sharingan sur moi-même pour revivre mes propres souvenirs. C'est pour ça que tu m'as retrouvé inconscient. J'étais trop … affaibli pour résister à ça. La cache est une protection contre les non-Uchiha. Elle ne s'ouvre que si elle reconnait un Sharingan effectuant les bons signes.

\- Tes yeux sont fantastiques.

Je me retourne vivement vers lui. Depuis quand cet idiot me fait des compliments ? Mais je ne décèle aucune malice dans son regard. Il regarde fixement la cache qui est désormais ouverte.

Je tends la main et attrape les dossiers déposés là. Au fond du coffre, se trouve également un petit coffret en bois que je sors également.

\- On retourne dans le salon ?

Je referme la porte de la cache désormais vide, replace les livres devant, et suis Naruto qui a déjà attrapé la chandelle. Il a été plus rapide que moi à regagner le salon et lorsque j'atteins la grande salle, il a déjà poussé la table basse et installé un futon sur le parquet ciré, sur lequel il se jette violement.

\- Au fait, il sort d'où ce truc ?

Il se retourne vers moi et se place à l'extrémité gauche du matelas.

\- Je … je l'ai ramené peu de temps après ton départ. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre certains villageois et moi à l'époque, et lorsque j'avais besoin de … de … recharger mes batteries, je venais passer quelques heures ici.

\- Y'a que toi pour venir ici pour te retrouver, dans une maison maudite.

\- Elle n'est pas maudite, juste triste. Elle est … seule. Comme moi à l'époque. Et puis, c'est ta maison.

Je sens son regard me balayer de bas en haut.

\- Hn ?

\- Elles te vont bien, les fringues de ton frère.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Un profond soupire me répond. Naruto se relève lentement et vient se planter face à moi, son regard si bleu vrillé dans le mien. Il est sérieux comme jamais.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ne pas chercher à quitter cette pièce. Même si tu ne comprends pas tout, je sais que tu as compris que certaines personnes en ont après toi au village. Et pas parce que tu es un nukenin. Tant que la vieille ne m'a pas donné les pleins pouvoirs d'Hokage, je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je voudrais faire pour te protéger. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment pour ça. Il nous reste des choses à faire dans l'ombre, choses que je ne pourrais plus faire une fois Kage. Tu cherches des informations, nous aussi.

\- Qui en a après moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils veulent, ce sont tes yeux. D'après ce que nous savons, il leur faut plusieurs Sharingans pour activer quelque chose, on pense à une arme mais on manque d'informations là-dessus.

Il baisse alors le visage, regarde ses pieds et met une main derrière sa nuque.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas une fleur fragile, que tu n'as pas besoin d'être protégé, mais je voudrais éviter que tu défonces la moitié du village en te défendant. Etre Hokage d'un village en ruine, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai en tête …

Il me contourne alors, et va s'assoir contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il retire son blouson criard et le dépose à côté de lui après l'avoir plié consciencieusement. Je m'installe sur le futon devant moi, tourné face à lui, et commence à feuilleter les documents retirés de la cachette. Un léger murmure me parvient au bout de quelques minutes. J'essaie de faire abstention de ce ronronnement incessant, mais c'est peine perdue. Il grogne, chuchote, marmonne et pouffe même parfois. Agacé, je hausse le ton :

\- T'as pas bientôt fini ?

\- Pardon ? oups j'ai oublié que tu étais là … je discutais un peu avec … avec … heu … non rien, bon ben désolé, je me tais. Bonne nuit Sas'ke.

\- Bonne nuit ? tu vas dormir contre ce mur ?

\- Eh bien oui, je n'ai amené qu'un seul futon et je me vois mal dormir dans une des chambres. Ce serait trop, trop étrange. Mais ne t'occupe pas de moi, lis tes documents et pense à te reposer un peu quand même.

\- Rhhhhaaa tu m'énerves. Ramène tes fesses et ferme-la.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un futon deux places, mais si tu ronfles je t'en colle une dont tu te souviendras.

\- Sa… Sas'ke, tu … tu veux que je … vienne … là ?

\- Tu vas me le faire répéter combien de fois ? tu me fais perdre du temps pour rien là … Bouge-toi et ramène tes putains de fesses !

Timidement, le blond se redresse le long du mur, ébauche un pas dans ma direction, puis deux. Je soupire bruyamment, exaspéré. Il accélère donc, et vient se positionner à ma droite. En ne me quittant pas des yeux, il s'assoit doucement, puis ose enfin s'étendre à mes côtés. J'attrape la couverture pliée à côté du futon et l'étend sur nos deux paires de jambes. Je me retourne alors sur le ventre, relevé sur les coudes, et les documents entre les mains. D'un coup d'œil j'aperçois un Naruto légèrement effrayé et de plus en plus rouge.

\- Respire Baka, tu vas me faire une syncope. C'était il y a longtemps, mais on a déjà dormi dans le même lit, en mission, je te rappelle.

\- Ou… oui … mais ce matin … lorsque je suis sorti du village … et que tu étais assis au milieu du chemin … je … je n'aurais pas cru que ce soir … je serais dans le même lit que toi …

Le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Cela fait moins de 24 heures que je suis à Konoha et je partage ma couche avec un Baka blond. Pour cacher les rougeurs qui commencent moi aussi à me monter aux joues, je lui assène un coup avec les feuilles que je tiens dans la main. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que je ne reprenne d'une voix basse :

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, et dors maintenant. Je ne m'échapperai pas.

\- Sas'ke …

\- Hm ?

\- Non rien …

\- Rhaaa mais t'es toujours aussi chiant ? parle, bordel, ou tais-toi mais ne commence pas quelque chose pour t'arrêter au milieu !

\- Non je ne veux pas te déranger dans ta lecture …

Agacé, je replie les documents et les range avec la boite sous un rebord du futon. Puis je me retourne vers mon ex coéquipier et m'installe sur le flanc, le coude au sol, la main soutenant ma tête.

\- Accouche …

\- …

\- Naruto !

Il est allongé sur le dos, le visage pointé vers le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains croisées sous sa nuque.

\- Quand je serai Hokage … la première chose que je ferai … c'est de te retirer du bingo book …

\- Hein ? pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait contre le village.

\- Je parle mais tu ne m'écoutes pas c'est ça ? je t'ai déjà dit …

\- Je sais ce que tu m'as dit ! mais je suis toujours en vie non ? vouloir me tuer et me tuer sont deux choses différentes. Et si tu avais embrassé les convictions de ton serpent de Sensei, tu ne l'aurais pas coupé en deux en nous avertissant de bien surveiller son corps... euh … ses corps…

Un léger rire vient ponctuer sa dernière phrase, faisant encore plus briller ses pupilles à la lueur de la bougie. Me mettant une claque mentalement, je ramène mon attention sur la couverture, que je commence à triturer de ma main libre.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

Naruto tourne son visage vers moi, les sourcils relevés.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- J'ai vu les villageois ce matin … ils te saluaient de la même manière que la Hokage… leurs regards ont … changé …

\- Il faut que je remonte plus loin dans le temps si tu veux comprendre. Après ton départ, j'ai cru devenir fou. Non, on a cru, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei et moi, devenir fous. Puis Tenzô et Saï sont venus nous secouer. On en a bavé tu sais, mais au final, ça nous a unis comme jamais. Et on a repris les missions, tous les cinq. Puis Jiraya est venu me chercher pour m'entrainer. Alors je suis parti moi aussi. Mais je suis resté en contact avec eux. Avant mon départ, Saï a mis au point ces petites toiles aux monstres, et il a passé des jours et des jours à nous apprendre à les utiliser. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec le dessin. Je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à notre artiste. Mais il n'a jamais lâché le morceau, jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. J'ai voyagé aux quatre coins du monde avec Jiraya, et j'ai lié des liens avec tous les dirigeants de ces pays. Ça a duré presque trois ans, et quand nous sommes rentrés, Tsunade m'a emmené avec elle pour signer tous les traités d'alliance. C'est à partir de là qu'elle a commencé à me présenter comme son successeur.

\- Je vois …

\- Ils sont ma famille, Sas'ke.

\- Je suis …

\- Tu devrais en faire partie aussi …

\- …

\- Non. Ca ne tient qu'à toi d'en faire partie aussi. On a toujours parlé de toi, pensé à toi. Dans chacune de nos missions, chacun de nos déplacements, on cherchait des indices pour te localiser. Depuis mon retour, nous ne formons pas une équipe. Pas officiellement. Mais dans l'ombre, nous sommes tous les cinq l'équipe Nezumi.

\- Nezumi … comme une souris … comme celles qui ont l'insigne du village sur leur dos …

\- Tu as remarqué ça ? oui, elles ont l'insigne mais légèrement différent parce que notre équipe n'est pas officielle. Malheureusement, certaines personnes ont très mal pris que Tsunade affiche si ouvertement son successeur. Et encore plus que ce soit moi. Depuis quelques mois, les menaces se font plus précises. Nous avons réussi à découvrir leur cible : le Sharingan. Mais sans preuve matérielle on ne peut rien faire. Kakashi ne passe plus une minute seul depuis qu'on sait ça. Et maintenant toi qui se présente devant les portes de Konoha ... Sans parler que nous n'arrivons pas à localiser ton frère.

\- Mon frère ?

\- Peu importe à qui les pupilles appartiennent, tout ce qu'ils veulent ce sont seulement des Sharingans. Ils peuvent greffer vos yeux sur des larbins à leur solde.

\- Tous les vulgaires larbins ne valent pas Kakashi. Supporter une greffe de Sharingan est une chose, savoir l'utiliser en est une autre.

\- Tu penses qu'un œil greffé n'aurait pas pu ouvrir le coffre de ton père ?

\- … Et si vous trouvez cette arme avant eux ?

\- J'espère pouvoir compter sur toi pour la détruire ! pas sur ton sharingan, sur toi …

\- …

Il tourne lentement la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Sa main droite se lève tout aussi lentement et vient se poser sur ma joue gauche. Ses doigts remontent le long de ma tempe et se perdent dans la mèche de mes cheveux qui encadre mon visage.

\- Même si tu repars demain, je suis heureux de passer ces moments avec toi, de discuter avec toi. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais laissé quelqu'un d'autre veiller sur toi.

Ma main qui soutient ma tête au niveau de mes tempes glisse alors jusqu'à sa main plongée dans mes cheveux, et la recouvre. Je retire alors mon coude et m'allonge complètement, tout en redescendant sa main au niveau de ma joue que je repose sur l'oreiller, comprimant sa main entre le tissu et ma peau. Sa main est chaude, tellement chaude sur ma joue froide que j'en ferme les yeux. Je veux imprimer cette chaleur dans ma mémoire, dans ma peau. Elle me détend et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je suis bien. Je sens le sommeil approcher à grands pas et je dois me concentrer pour formuler tout haut le fond de mes pensées.

\- Je n'aurais pas laissé quelqu'un d'autre que toi veiller sur moi …


	11. regarde, écoute et lis

Chut, Sasuke est en plein apprentissage ... ne le dérangez pas ... Bonne lecture ;D

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

11 - Regarde, écoute et lis

Une conversation. Des mots chuchotés entre deux personnes.

Je tourne la tête vers la source du bruit qui vient de me réveiller et ouvre doucement les yeux avant de papillonner des paupières pour mieux m'habituer à la clarté ambiante. Ce que je discerne en premier lieu est un dos. Un dos d'homme, effleuré par des cheveux bruns, courts. Une arme, un sabre court, est accrochée en son milieu par-dessus un haut court noir. Et en dessous, au-dessus des reins dénudés, deux bras orange sont serrés. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir la scène qui se joue devant moi. Ou plutôt, qui se rejoue devant moi. J'ai déjà assisté à la même chose hier. Naruto tenant dans ses bras son « ami » qui a le ventre à l'air. Saï, le ninja artiste responsable des souris de liaison. Saï, le coéquipier jaloux du souterrain d'Orochimaru. Je me concentre sur les deux hommes s'étreignant, et me laisse rapidement aller à l'écoute de mon ressenti. Je ne suis pas habitué à voir aussi directement deux hommes se prenant si librement dans les bras. J'ai toujours soupçonné mon Sensei et son cher assistant médical d'avoir des relations différentes de celles que j'avais avec eux, des relations plus … intimes mais je n'ai jamais vu entre eux la douceur qu'il y a en ce moment dans les bras de Naruto. La même qu'il avait lorsqu'il a resserré ses bras autour des hanches de Sakura à mon entrée dans le village. Ma mère m'a parfois serré tendrement, mais c'était une femme et … c'était ma mère, quoi. Mon père lui, ne m'a jamais enlacé de cette manière. Itachi le faisait parfois, lorsque je m'étais fait mal ou qu'un orage particulièrement violent me faisait le rejoindre dans son lit mais je vois bien que la situation ici est différente. Naruto ne le rassure pas, il lui offre juste sa chaleur et prend la sienne en échange. Et voir ça, ça me dérange… non, pour être totalement honnête avec moi-même, ça me fait mal. J'ai vu Naruto avec Sakura, je l'ai vu l'enlacer et je n'ai pas ressenti ce mal être à l'intérieur de moi. Et pourtant il la tenait encore plus près contre lui, il la serrait amoureusement contre son cœur. Mais cet homme, ce Saï est celui qui a pris ma place dans l'équipe 7. C'est … c'est moi qui devrait être dans ses bras. Cette évidence me saute aux yeux brutalement et un étrange sentiment s'insinue dans mes veines. En suivant Orochimaru j'ai gagné la puissance que je cherchais mais j'ai perdu la chaleur qui me manque tant aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus voir ça. Je me retourne dans le futon, ferme les yeux douloureusement, et enfonce mon visage entre mes bras que je relève au-dessus de ma tête.

Une main posée soudainement sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Une voix murmurée l'accompagne.

\- Sas'ke ? tu es réveillé ?

\- Il dort profondément pour un nukenin

\- Rhoo Saï, fous lui la paix. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça compte pour moi qu'il baisse un peu sa garde. Je parierai que s'il n'a pas pris le temps de manger en une semaine, il n'a pas dû prendre beaucoup de temps non plus pour se reposer.

\- Bon. Je vais y aller. Je vais faire passer ton message, Naruto. On laissera s'infiltrer un espion dans le Quartier pour qu'il vous voie vous promener dans le village. J'attendrai ton message pour prévenir les cousins.

\- Non. Que Hinata et Neiji partent se reposer. Ils en ont déjà trop fait. Et ne les laisse pas t'embobiner. Je veux qu'ils aillent dormir et qu'ils rentrent voir les leurs. Je ne tiens pas à avoir un Kiba et une Tenten en colère sur le dos ! Je tiens à ma vie ! si je me souviens bien Shika et Shino n'ont pas de mission aujourd'hui. Mais vérifie d'abord avec la vieille s'ils sont disponibles.

\- Ça sera fait

\- Oh et Kakashi ?

\- Il seconde Tsunade-sama et Sakura pour l'autopsie du corps d'Orochimaru. Sa pupille verra peut-être des choses qu'elles pourraient rater. Je dois les rejoindre une fois ma tournée terminée. Hokage-sama veut des croquis du corps pour les étudier plus tard.

\- Ok, on fait comme ça alors. Oh, et n'oublie pas d'embrasser Sakura-Chan pour moi !

\- Si je l'oubliais, j'irai rencontrer le mur le plus proche !

\- Ah ah ! tu as raison !

\- Bonne journée Naruto …

\- Salut Saï !

Quelques secondes passent avant que quelque chose vienne me chatouiller le bout du nez.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu dors ? Tu es un piètre comédien, Sas'ke ! Ta respiration n'est pas régulière et tes paupières sont immobiles. Tu ne dors pas, cachottier. Tu es même en train de réfléchir à la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Saï et que tu viens d'écouter.

\- Laisse-moi …

\- Hoho, monsieur a le réveil délicat ?

Je me retourne et plonge pour la première fois de la journée dans deux yeux bleus rieurs.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de promenade ?

\- Tu n'avais pas demandé de visiter un autre endroit du quartier … le dojo ?

\- Si …

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas d'en profiter pour passer une douche froide aux deux croûtons ? si leur espion leur rapporte que tu es auprès de moi, avec moi, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à toi. Quand tu seras reparti…

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il abaisse ses paupières quelques secondes.

\- Quand tu seras reparti, je compte sur toi pour être aussi insaisissable que ton frère. En attendant, comment tu dis déjà … ah oui … ramène tes fesses et vient manger ! Ça sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

\- Un énorme éclat de rire ponctue sa dernière phrase alors qu'il se relève et prend la direction de la cuisine.

Je mets quelques secondes à me relever et, avant d'aller à la cuisine, fais un détour par la salle de bain. Mes yeux croisent mon reflet dans le miroir illuminé par un rayon de lumière qui s'infiltre sous les volets clos. Pour la première fois, je me découvre avec les habits de mon frère. Malgré ses treize ans, Itachi avait déjà une taille d'homme lorsqu'il est parti et Naruto a raison, elles me vont plutôt bien. Rapidement, je me déshabille et me jette sous la douche. L'eau fraîche termine de me réveiller. Lorsque je sors de la cabine, je vois, posé en évidence sur un tabouret, mon ancien linge. Il est plié en un joli tas uniforme, et la corde qui encerclait d'habitude mes hanches est roulée au-dessus. Au pied du tabouret, se trouvent éparpillés les habits de mon frère que j'ai abandonnés au sol avant d'aller sous l'eau. Je reste quelques secondes, nu, encore humide, à examiner les deux tas de linge. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, un sourire apparait enfin sur mes lèvres. Je fais un pas en avant, attrape un vêtement, et m'habille.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, il est vide. Naruto s'affaire encore à la cuisine. Je récupère les documents et la boite camouflée sous le futon, et range ce dernier. Puis je m'installe à la table basse, dépose la boite dans un coin et commence à parcourir les feuilles volantes. Des rapports de surveillances : Sans aucun intérêt. Une liste de tous les membres du clan : à étudier, je la sors du lot. Des dossiers de police concernant certains crimes effectués dans le village : il faudra les lire. Si mon père les a sortis du commissariat c'est qu'ils devaient l'intéresser. A moins que cela ne soit juste les affaires en cours qu'il était en train de traiter et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'emmener au commissariat… Un vol, un second, une destruction de biens appartenant au village… ce ne sont que des cas mineurs. Aucun intérêt. Un document jaune attire alors mon attention, c'est un rapport d'autopsie : celui de Shisui Uchiha, mon cousin. Je me rappelle avoir entendu mon frère et quelques hommes du village en avoir parlé à l'époque. Je me souviens de la colère de mon frère lorsqu'ils lui avaient appris que Shisui s'était suicidé. Cependant sur le rapport, il est indiqué qu'il lui manque ... les yeux ! Dans la conclusion du rapport le médecin précise même qu'on lui aurait volé ses pupilles avant de l'assassiner ! Rien n'indique que ses pupilles aient pu être prises sur son cadavre... Shisui était un ninja redoutable, qui a bien pu le battre ? Qui a pu lui prendre ses yeux de son vivant ? Je le revois s'entraîner avec Itachi, ils avaient le même niveau … et pourtant … il a été vaincu.

Je parcours rapidement d'autres documents et m'arrête sur une note écrite à la main de Père. Je reconnais parfaitement son écriture fine et régulière. Le nom d'Itachi y est inscrit plusieurs fois ainsi que celui d'une certaine Izumi Uchiha. Un mot retient mon attention : mariage. Ce document est un brouillon pour un contrat de mariage ! Itachi avait une fiancée ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu avec une fille pourtant, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette Izumi Uchiha … Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

J'entends Naruto s'approcher avec le déjeuner. Il s'arrête quelques secondes à la porte de la salle. Je jette rapidement un œil sur les papiers restants, mais rien ne me semble important alors je les réunis à nouveau en un unique tas et je libère la table pour qu'il puisse y installer la nourriture.

Le blond jette un œil sur les documents que je suis en train de ranger mais ne dit rien. Il s'assoit calmement de l'autre côté de la table et pose longuement son regard sur moi. Je fais celui qui est concentré sur les papiers que je range pourtant je le sens m'examiner en détail : mon torse, mes bras, il passe en revue toute partie de mon corps auxquelles son regard a accès mais ne prononce aucun mot. J'aurais pourtant parié qu'il me parlerait de ma tenue …

\- Je n'ai pas encore tout examiné mais un rapport d'autopsie me semble étrange. Il y est dit que mon cousin Shisui a été assassiné et qu'il lui manque ses deux pupilles. Or je me souviens que les hommes du village parlaient de suicide, ça ne colle pas. Mon père avait-il commencé à suivre la piste de ses pupilles ? cherchait-il qui les détient et qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Shisui ?

\- Et la boite ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.

\- Déjeunons et je te laisserai après, je resterai dans la cuisine, si tu veux, pendant que tu l'ouvriras.

\- Tu peux rester. Tu m'as dit que tu cherchais des informations toi aussi, non ? elles sont peut-être dans ces documents ou dans cette boite. Tu es honnête avec moi sur la situation au village, j'entends te rendre la pareille avec tout ce que je peux découvrir sur le Clan.

\- Merci …

Nous plongeons tous les deux rapidement le nez dans notre bol de riz. Le petit déjeuner se déroule dans le silence, mais ce n'est pas un silence désagréable. C'est comme si, ni lui ni moi, nous ne voulions pas interrompre un charme, comme si nous ne voulions pas briser un moment de sérénité rare … un peu comme si nous sentions d'instinct que ce moment de silence, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Puis, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après avoir échangé un dernier regard et avec un empressement non feint, nous nous levons d'un même mouvement. En quelques secondes la table est propre, et nos mains se frôlent en lavant précipitamment au même évier les quelques ustensiles de vaisselle que nous avons utilisés. Mais nous ne le relevons pas, notre attention est déjà toute tournée vers la petite boite en bois qui nous attend.


	12. un cœur dans une boite

Avant de construire, il faut finir de détruire, non ? courage Sasuke, ça s'arrange bientôt ...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

12 - un cœur dans une boite

Je dépose la boite au centre de la table et attends que Naruto revienne de la cuisine où il finit de ranger les assiettes et bols dans les placards. Elle est magnifique : D'une forme carrée, une vingtaine de centimètres de côté sur moins de dix en hauteur, en bois sombre, ciselée, vernie, et quelques fleurs de cerisier sont peintes dans les angles. Je la penche pour mettre en valeur le motif gravé à sa surface, sur le couvercle. Un homme, les mains levées au ciel, se tient dans une sorte de cube, trois autres hommes l'entourent, alors qu'une femme se tient accroupie à ses genoux .

\- Elle est belle.

\- Oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Et je n'imagine pas mon père aimer ce genre de chose. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a conservé ça dans son coffre.

J'enclenche mes sharingans et l'examine de plus près. Elle n'est pas piégée et je ne décèle aucune information dissimulée, aucun message caché. Je soulève délicatement le couvercle. En face de moi, Naruto se soulève sur ses genoux pour mieux voir ce qu'il se cache à l'intérieur. Une enveloppe. Deux mèches de cheveux. Et c'est tout. Je retourne entre mes doigts les deux mèches. L'une est brune, l'autre plus sombre. Les cheveux font une vingtaine de centimètres et sont enroulés sur eux même en un huit. Les mèches sont toutes les deux nouées par un ruban rouge et blanc. Un médaillon argenté en forme d'éventail, le symbole du Clan Uchiha, transpercé par un éclair, est glissé dans le ruban au niveau central du huit, et est positionné comme sur un lit de cheveux.

Naruto tend la main et me prend la mèche la plus sombre. Il lève alors le bras à hauteur de ma tête, attrape une mèche qui encadre mon visage et l'entremêle avec les cheveux de la boite.

\- La couleur est la même … deux mèches … Itachi et toi … ce sont vos cheveux.

\- C'est … pourquoi mon père garderait dans son bureau une mèche de nos cheveux ? Il passait sa vie entre ces murs, c'était sa pièce favorite. Nous ne le voyions qu'aux repas, ma mère devait envoyer Itachi l'avertir que nous l'attendions pour qu'il daigne sortir de son antre. Que ces mèches aient été dans la coiffeuse de maman, oui, j'aurais compris, mais là … c'est … c'est …

\- Ouvre le courrier. Il y a peut-être une explication.

Je tends la main vers l'enveloppe que j'ai déposée sur la table. Elle tremble. Je sens le regard de Naruto posé sur moi alors que je me concentre pour reprendre le contrôle de ma main et de mes émotions. Il repose la mèche qu'il tenait devant lui et ses doigts viennent se poser sur les miens avant de glisser pour la recouvrir complètement. La chaleur de sa paume posée sur le dos de ma main m'envahit aussitôt.

\- Eh, vas-y doucement, ok ? on peut … tu peux faire ça plus tard.

\- Non.

\- Ok.

La main de Naruto glisse sur la mienne, se retirant. La mienne se retourne aussitôt et l'attrape. Je sens Naruto être surpris, sa tête se penche vers la droite tout en me regardant. Il se lève alors et, sans chercher à récupérer ses doigts, fait le tour de la table. Il s'agenouille à ma gauche, sa main droite toujours prisonnière de la mienne. Lentement, il la secoue, et je relâche la pression sur sa main. Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attends, il ne la récupère pas et la fait juste pivoter pour qu'elle reprenne la place qu'elle occupait en premier lieu : sur le dos de ma main gauche. Il poursuit alors la translation jusqu'à glisser ses doigts entre les miens et s'y accroche en les refermant. Je sens son bras posé sur la peau nue du mien. Mes doigts sont écartés par la présence des siens glissés entre eux, mais suffisamment libres pour que je puisse les utiliser sans aucune gêne. Un long soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres alors que je m'efforce de faire le vide en moi. Lentement, je récupère l'enveloppe sur la table et, m'aidant de ma main droite, l'ouvre. Je déplie le papier qui était glissé à l'intérieur, le décale vers ma gauche pour en faciliter la lecture à Naruto, et déchiffre enfin ce qui est inscrit :

« Mon fils, mes fils.

Si l'un d'entre vous deux lit cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde, plus avec vous. J'aurais tellement de mots à vous dire que je n'ai pas pu vous dire de mon vivant, que je n'ai pas eu le droit de vous dire. La première phrase que je veux vous adresser, c'est pour vous demander pardon. Je n'ai pas été un père parfait, loin de là. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses mais je devais vous protéger du Clan, du Village et vous préparer également à votre futur rôle de Gardien. Vous êtes tellement plus que juste mes deux fils. J'ai encore quelques années devant moi avant de choisir les prochains Gardiens. Les hommes du Clan me sont soumis, ils pensent que je vais choisir l'un d'entre eux. Mais c'est à vous deux, mes chers enfants, que je confierai cette charge que je partage actuellement avec votre mère. Si j'avais affiché mon amour pour vous, ma préférence pour mes fils, le Clan se serait révolté en voyant le pouvoir lui échapper. Et je ne peux pas faire ça à mon ami, le Protecteur, qui a sacrifié sa vie pour Konoha. Votre mère et moi avons décidé d'attendre votre majorité pour vous parler de Fûjin no Inabikari, de l'éclair de Fûjin. La paix entre les différents villages du monde ninja est trop précaire pour pouvoir l'utiliser et cela pourrait le transformer en une arme redoutable. Le Clan Uchiha, assoiffé de pouvoir, veut utiliser cette arme à tous prix. Mais nous, les Gardiens, devons le protéger, même contre ceux de notre Clan, même au prix de notre vie. Le nouveau Descendant Rouge n'a pas encore conscience de qui il est réellement. Nous avons placé sa vie entre les mains du Sandaime. Il est trop tôt pour qu'il connaisse l'étendue de son pouvoir, comme il est trop tôt pour qu'il reconnaisse sa Protectrice. Ce sera à vous de la trouver pour lui, avec lui, et de la protéger, mes fils.

Itachi. Sasuke. Votre Mère et moi tentons de vous rapprocher le plus possible tout en vous formant au mieux à toutes les éventualités. Si le Clan s'en prend à vous, vous serez seuls face au village entier. Il vous faudra prendre soin l'un de l'autre, veiller l'un sur l'autre comme vous devrez veiller sur le Descendant et sa Protectrice. L'avenir du monde ninja en entier en dépend.

Je vous aime, mes enfants. Mikoto-chan et moi sommes si fiers de voir notre sang couler dans vos veines. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu être celui que je voulais être en tant que père, et d'imposer cette charge à vos frêles épaules en tant que Gardien.

une dernière fois ... Je vous aime.

Uchiha Fugaku, Gardien de la Descendante Rouge et de son Protecteur, votre père »

Je ne peux retirer mes yeux de la dernière ligne de la lettre. « Je vous aime ». Combien de fois ai-je rêvé que mon père m'adresse ces mots ? « fier ». Mon père ? fier ? de nous ? de moi ? c'est impossible. Cette lettre doit être un faux … Non ... Cette lettre est un faux … Je … je ne …

Une main vient m'attraper le menton pour me faire tourner le visage vers ma gauche. Je résiste légèrement, ne voulant détourner mon regard de ces quelques mots que je relis pour la centième fois. La pression se fait plus forte, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que de céder et de laisser ma tête pivoter jusqu'à tomber dans deux yeux bleus inquiets. Il a lu la lettre en même temps que moi, il a vu ces mots, cette déclaration d'amour que nous adresse mon père par-delà la mort.

Sa main gauche quitte lentement mon menton pour remonter le long de ma joue. Son pouce s'étire et remonte légèrement, il se glisse sous mon œil gauche, et y récupère une larme, puis deux. Des perles d'eau salée glissent lentement sur ma joue. Je pleure. Pour la première fois depuis mon enfance, je pleure et je ne peux rien y faire. Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de les retenir.

Sans un seul mot, Naruto m'attire à lui. Pivotant sur sa gauche, il passe sa main droite derrière ma nuque et, d'une légère pression, met en contact mon front et son épaule. Sa seconde main lâche alors la mienne et vient se placer dans mon dos, nous rapprochant encore un peu plus.

Toujours sans aucun mot, parce qu'il n'existe aucun mot pour dire ce que je ressens en ce moment, j'attrape le dos de sa veste orange. Les jointures de mes doigts blanchissent tellement je la serre fort. Abandonnant toute résistance, je me laisse envahir par cet océan de larmes qui est en moi. Je les ai retenues, cachées, ignorées pendant toutes ces années et elles décident toutes de sortir, de se libérer ici et maintenant. Cette lettre est la clé qui vient d'ouvrir une porte en moi. Et le flot s'écoule par cette ouverture sur l'épaule de l'homme qui me serre contre lui.

J'ai dû m'endormir. Une douleur dans les genoux m'apprend que je suis toujours agenouillé. Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cette position ? Je suis pourtant bien, si bien, presque apaisé. Je sens une douce pression dans mon dos. Une main sécurise ma position et fait que je ne tombe pas. Un bruit sourd me berce. C'est comme un métronome : régulier, grave, presque lointain et pourtant si proche. C'est … c'est un cœur qui bat ! Tout me revient instantanément. La lettre, mes larmes, les bras de Naruto … Je suis toujours dans ses bras ? Je me relève doucement. Ma joue frôle la sienne et mon nez touche le sien lorsque je relève les yeux et tombe dans deux puits bleus sans fond. Les ai-je déjà vus de si près ? Les ais-je déjà trouvés si beaux ?

\- Sas'ke ? Doucement … relève toi tout doucement. Tu dois avoir des courbatures de partout si on considère ta position.

\- Tu … depuis quand …

\- Depuis combien de temps tu dors ? je ne sais pas. Je dirais une heure, peut-être deux.

\- Et tu m'as servi d'oreiller pendant tout ce temps ?

\- …

\- Merci.

\- Quoi ?

Un sourire se fiche sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le retenir. Un sourire léger, presque enfantin, le signe d'une nouvelle sérénité intérieure que je ne maîtrise pas.

\- Merci Naruto. Merci d'être resté avec moi. Je ne le mérite pas, mais j'apprécie ton geste à sa juste valeur. Je … je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Je me penche alors et dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je laisse durer le contact quelques secondes puis me relève lentement en testant précautionneusement mes articulations. En me retournant, j'aperçois la petite boite décorée sur la table. Je la prends délicatement et me dirige vers le couloir qui mène aux chambres, là où je sais que je trouverais ce dont j'ai besoin. Si je m'étais retourné une seconde, j'aurais pu voir Naruto, les yeux clos, la main posée sur sa joue et un tendre sourire aux lèvres.


	13. Sous le chêne

Bon ... comment dire ... faut bien commencer un jour, non ? Bonne lecture ;D

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

13 – sous le chêne

Je reviens dans le salon près de quinze minutes plus tard. Naruto est installé à la table basse, le nez dans les documents de la cachette du bureau de mon père. Lorsque je m'arrête debout, face à lui, il lève les yeux sur moi.

\- On va au dojo ?

\- Euh, ouais … Laisse moi quelques secondes, je dois prévenir Saï avant.

\- Hm…

Il étire sa jambe et sort de la sacoche qui y est accroché, le petit calepin qui lui sert à dessiner les petites souris.

\- Tu peux sortir ton autre parchemin aussi ? celui qui contient ma Kusanagi.

\- Tu veux voir si elle est toujours là ?

\- Non. Je veux que tu lui donnes de la compagnie. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait d'autres emplacements de scellage.

\- Oui, il y en a trois par parchemin.

\- Tu pourrais y sceller la boite ? tu me la rendras plus tard, lorsque tu me redonneras mon sabre.

\- Je peux te fournir un parchemin de scellement que tu garderas avec toi si tu préfères.

\- Non. Ça me va très bien si c'est toi qui garde tout.

\- J'ai fini de regarder les documents, tu veux les conserver ici aussi ?

\- Hm …

Il sort le parchemin en question, se lève, puis l'étale sur la table. Je penche le haut de mon corps afin de surplomber le rouleau. J'avance ma main gauche et place la boite et les documents de la cachette sur le cercle dessiné.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Je secoue ma tête de haut en bas. Je le vois positionner sa main sur la boite, délicatement, prononcer quelques mots que je ne comprends pas, puis effectuer une série de signes. Comme pour mon sabre, tout disparait dans un petit « pouf » sourd. Il referme ensuite délicatement le rouleau et le replace le long de sa cuisse. Le blond attrape ensuite le petit pinceau caché dans le second rouleau. Il le déroule, et inscrit quelques mots sur la feuille. Il effectue ensuite la routine que je commence à bien connaitre. Les signes pour transformer le texte en animal, la goutte de sang pour former l'insigne sur son dos, puis le dernier signe pour donner vie à la souris.

\- Laissons-lui quelques minutes pour organiser le passage de l'espion, puis on pourra sortir. Prêt à mettre à l'épreuve tes dons de comédien ?

\- J'ai fait croire à un serpent que je le respectais pendant quatre ans, tu as un meilleur challenge à me proposer ?

Il me semble voir son œil briller de malice lorsqu'il me répond …

\- Je suis le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, et si tu me défies de te surprendre, je vais me surpasser.

\- Je suis pressé de voir ça …

\- Cet espion doit te croire, doit te voir de notre côté, celui de Tsunade, l'Hokage du présent ou du mien, l'Hokage à venir.

Tout en parlant, Naruto se dirige vers le genkan de la maison. Il s'y assoit pour enfiler ses chaussures. Je remarque alors que depuis hier, j'ai gardé les miennes aux pieds. Je les ai pourtant retirées pour me doucher, mais Naruto ne me les ayant pas prises avec le reste de ma tenue, je les ai machinalement remises. Il n'était pas prudent de se retrouver pieds nus dans les souterrains d'Orochimaru. Je devais constamment être sur mes gardes et prêt à me battre et … le sol n'était pas des plus propres et s'y promener sans sandales relevait de la folie.

Enfin prêt, Naruto se relève, et d'un signe de la main, me propose de sortir le premier. Levant les yeux au ciel, je le dépasse, fait glisser le battant de la porte et, sans hésiter, pose un pied hors de la résidence.

La luminosité extérieure me fait fermer brutalement les yeux. Depuis hier matin, nous vivons dans la pénombre créée par les volets fermés. Le retour au soleil est brutal, douloureux. Le rire dans mon dos, m'apprend qu'il ne l'a pas été pour tout le monde. Resté à l'abri dans le genkan, la lumière qui a atteint Naruto n'a été que diffuse, permettant à ses pupilles de s'adapter sans souffrances.

\- Hihihi, je peux appeler Akamaru pour te guider, si tu veux …

Me guidant sur le son de sa voix, je projette mon poing dans sa direction. Mais il n'y a aucune animosité dans mon geste, et Naruto n'a aucun mal à l'intercepter. Il ressert même sa prise autour de mon poing, avant de faire passer sa main au-dessous de la mienne. Ses doigts s'infiltrent entre les miens et finalement, me tirent vers lui.

\- Le dojo est par où ?

Je rouvre les yeux précautionneusement et les descend sur nos deux mains liées. Mécaniquement, je lui répond :

\- Il faut suivre l'allée principale, puis tourner à gauche au gros chêne.

\- C'est parti !

En reculant, Naruto me fait avancer en me tirant par la main. Nous effectuons quelques pas comme cela, puis il se remet dans le sens qui convient, et nous avançons côte-à-côte, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

Arrivés au niveau du grand chêne qui se dresse fièrement au centre de la rue, j'entends un petit bruit désormais familier. La souris crayonnée est assise au pied de l'arbre et semble nous attendre. Naruto effectue une légère pression sur ma main. Je me concentre une seconde et le sens. Là. Sur le toit à droite. Un homme. Il est doué, son camouflage est presque parfait et si Naruto ne me l'avait pas fait remarquer, j'aurais pu ne pas le voir. De sa position, il n'a pas pu nous voir remonter l'allée centrale ni nous voir sortir de la maison. Son champ de vision n'englobe que la place autour du chêne qui est le point de croisement de plusieurs rues. Naruto se retourne soudainement et recule en direction de l'arbre, me tirant toujours à sa suite. Un énorme sourire éclaire son visage.

\- Prêt pour la grande scène de l'acte deux, Sas'ke ?

\- Hn ?

Son dos vient alors s'appuyer contre le tronc derrière lui.

\- Ça sera plus frappant si c'est toi qui le fais …

\- Fais quoi ?

\- Embrasse-moi …

L'expression qui apparaît sur mon visage doit être inédite puisqu'elle fait naître un rire retenu chez Naruto.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Je me surpasse là, non ? c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Et Sakura ?

\- Elle va me tuer, mais je suis un ninja, j'aime le danger.

Son regard se porte légèrement à ma droite, en direction des toits.

\- Notre ami se déplace, ça va être le moment.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, de chaque côté de mon corps, et d'une brusque traction, me déséquilibre vers l'avant. Par reflexe, je lance mes mains vers l'avant pour me retenir au tronc devant moi et éviter de l'écraser. Son visage se retrouve au milieu, entre mes mains posées sur le bois. Embrasser un homme. Embrasser Naruto, mon ex-coéquipier. L'idée devrait me dégouter, et pourtant elle ne m'effraie pas. Bien au contraire, je suis presque impatient de le faire, j'en ai même envie. Je baisse les yeux sur ses lèvres. Elles sont belles, fines et … attirantes. Lorsqu'il se les humidifie d'un lent coup de langue, un frisson me traverse le corps. Vu le sourire qu'il m'adresse, il n'a pas manqué de le remarquer.

\- Il est à son nouveau poste. Tu te sens de le faire ?

\- Tu es réellement le ninja le plus irrationnel de tout le pays du feu…

Je me penche un peu plus vers lui, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Puis, je laisse glisser mon regard sur ses lèvres qui allument un feu en moi, une chaleur que je ne connais pas avant de terminer ma phrase.

\- Le ninja le plus imprévisible de tous les pays de l'alliance ninja.

Sans plus réfléchir, je dépose ma bouche sur la sienne. Le contact est électrisant. Le frisson qui avait traversé mon corps lorsqu'il avait humidifié ses lèvres, fait son grand retour, mais multiplié par cent. Non. Multiplié par mille. Nous restons quelques secondes ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, puis Naruto abaisse lentement ses paupières, me privant de ce bleu dans lequel je me perds parfois. Une de ses mains, je ne sais pas laquelle, je ne sais plus rien d'ailleurs, remonte le long de mon corps et vient se déposer légèrement sur ma nuque. Fermant à mon tour les yeux, je sens ses lèvres commencer à bouger. On dirait qu'il essaie d'attraper les miennes, de les pincer entre les siennes. Puis soudainement, il ouvre la bouche et quelque chose d'humide vient frôler le haut de ma bouche. Sa langue me lèche doucement de bas en haut, essayant de s'immiscer entre mes lèvres. Je sens sa main sur ma nuque remonter le long de mon crâne et venir attraper mes cheveux. Il tire doucement sur les mèches qu'il tient délicatement alors qu'un petit grognement sort de sa gorge. Je crois comprendre le message et, timidement, entre-ouvre la bouche. Sa seconde main monte aussitôt rejoindre sa sœur dans ma chevelure, me massant tendrement, me guidant aussi. J'ai le plus grand mal à garder mes mains collées au tronc. J'ai envie de le toucher, j'ai besoin de le toucher. Soudain une nouvelle vague de frissons parcourt mon corps. Sa langue a touché mes dents et les caresse maintenant, en avançant à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Maladroitement, je pousse l'extrémité de ma langue en avant, jusqu'à toucher celle de l'homme entre mes bras. La décharge électrique s'accompagne cette fois ci d'un long tremblement. Une lueur de lucidité me fait réaliser la situation. Je suis en train d'embrasser Naruto et j'adore ça. C'est une drogue bien plus puissante que toutes celles que Kabuto a pu me faire tester. Je sens bien vite la langue de Naruto venir à son tour à la recherche de la mienne. Cherchant à faire revenir ce tremblement si agréable, je tends la mienne plus franchement. Elles se rencontrent violemment, impérieusement, se caressent et tournoient ensemble en un ballet lent et langoureux. N'y tenant plus, ma main gauche lâche le tronc et vient attraper le cou face à moi. Les mains dans mes cheveux, me font pencher la tête, permettant ainsi au baiser de s'approfondir encore plus. Plus rien ne compte sauf cette langue en moi, et ce corps contre le mien. Je veux que cela continue encore et encore, que cela ne cesse jamais. Ce baiser, cette langue, ils me rendent … ils me rendent vivant. Le temps a dû s'arrêter, sinon, je veux qu'il s'arrête. J'en veux encore. Malheureusement, mon vœu n'est pas exaucé et, lentement, Naruto récupère sa langue et, après avoir attrapé une dernière fois mes lèvres avec les siennes, éloigne son visage du mien. Son souffle est aussi court que le mien. Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux alors que je m'efforce de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je veux rester dans ce rêve encore quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes. Naruto vient doucement poser son front sur le mien et murmure d'une voix douce :

\- Bordel, Sas'ke … c'était … c'est …

\- Bien ?

\- Oh putain oui !

\- Tu es vulgaire Naruto …

\- Toujours quand je prends mon pied !

\- Notre ami … Je ne sens plus son chakra …

\- Il est parti peu de temps après qu'on … Sas'ke … ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait. Je veux te voir.

Je soupire et, lentement, relève mes paupières. Sa main droite, toujours dans mes cheveux, descend alors sur ma joue.

\- Ça va ?

Je secoue lentement la tête.

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non.

\- Notre ami a eu toutes les informations qu'il voulait. On devrait être tranquilles.

\- J'ai remporté le challenge ?

\- Haha, haut la main, champion ! Dojo ?

\- Dojo.

Je me redresse et m'éloigne de l'arbre d'un pas. Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai embrassé un homme et il vient de dire qu'il a … qu'il a aimé ça ... Autant que moi j'ai aimé ? Pourquoi ai-je aimé ça d'ailleurs ? Naruto me contourne et fait quelques pas sur la route en direction du dojo. Au bout de quelques mètres, il se retourne. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé, j'ai la tête baissée, perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Sas'ke ? Sas'ke !

Son appel me fait revenir à le réalité en sursautant. Je relève la tête et tout ce que je vois c'est un immense sourire, deux yeux bleus pétillants et une main tendue.


	14. le chaud et le froid

et si on faisait avancer un peu le côté aventure ? Ce sont quand même des Ninjas... Merci pour vos reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

14 - Le chaud et le froid

Le bâtiment se dresse fièrement devant nous : majestueux, typiquement de style japonais, avec un énorme éventail Uchiha sur le haut du fronton. Naruto me tire légèrement pour me faire pénétrer dans l'édifice en premier. Comme dans toutes les bâtisses communes au Clan, la décoration est très sommaire. Seuls des éventails blancs et rouges ornent les murs entre deux panneaux portant des préceptes de vie. Nous suivons le long couloir afin de regagner la salle principale où, enfant, je devais effectuer des katas devant le Clan réuni sous l'œil sévère de mon Père. Les tatamis sont toujours là.

\- Waouh, c'est immense !

\- Tu n'es jamais venu ici ?

\- Non. Ce sont mes clones qui se sont chargés d'entretenir le Quartier. Je ne me suis occupé que de chez toi.

\- L'homme que j'ai rencontré m'a dit qu'il y avait une salle secrète dans cette pièce.

\- L'homme ?

\- Oui. Je te raconterai plus tard. Cherchons.

Je promène mon regard sur les murs, le plafond puis le sol. J'entends Naruto farfouiller dans les coins de la pièce, certainement à la recherche d'une cloison cachée. A première vue, il n'y a rien. J'enclenche mes Sharingans et renouvelle l'opération. Les murs et le plafond me semblent des plus ordinaires mais … le tatami posé au sol m'intrigue.

\- Naruto … tu peux te placer sur le tatami du fond ?

\- Du fond ? Là ?

\- Oui. Ne bouge plus. Tu peux envoyer une légère vague de chakra autour de toi ?

\- Comme ça ?

\- Oui. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il y a une perturbation. Ton chakra est attiré vers le sol.

\- Le sol ?

Alors que je m'approche, Naruto s'agenouille et passe ses doigts entre les interstices séparant les tatamis.

\- Sas'ke … C'est différent, là !

Je m'agenouille face à lui et passe à mon tour mes doigts entre les interstices.

\- Là, approche ! Là ! on sent de l'air ! Non là !

Naruto se redresse soudainement, attrape ma main et la guide le long du bord du tatami. Je lutte quelques secondes contre le tremblement qu'il a fait naître dans le bas de mon dos, avant de sentir effectivement un léger courant d'air caresser mes doigts.

Je me redresse rapidement et commence à soulever les tapis.

\- Aide-moi, Baka !

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous mettons à jour une sorte de porte enfoncée dans le sol.

\- Sas'ke … je ne vois pas de poignée …

\- Pourquoi avoir une poignée quand on a un Sharingan ? C'est sur le principe des serrures Uchiha. Quand j'enclenche mon Sharingan, mes yeux émettent une légère pulsation de chakra spécifique. Les Uchiha ont créé il y a longtemps, un métal qui réagit à ce chakra. La serrure de la cachette dans le bureau de mon père a réagi elle aussi à cette pulsation. Mon père avait doublé la sécurité en ajoutant une suite de signes créant des vibrations reconnaissables elles aussi par le métal. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas la même double sécurité ici. Je n'ai jamais assisté à l'ouverture de cette porte et ne connais donc pas le code pour l'ouvrir.

\- Sas'ke … tu es conscient que tu viens de me révéler un secret de ton Clan là ?

\- Mon Clan c'est deux personnes … peut être trois. Tous les secrets qui sont entre ces murs sont amenés à disparaitre avec ma mort et la sienne.

\- Trois ?

\- Plus tard, je t'ai dit !

Je me redresse et enclenche mon Sharingan, le regard fixé sur la porte au sol. Un léger « clic » se fait alors entendre. Naruto, toujours agenouillé, se jette sur la porte et attrape le morceau de bois qui s'était légèrement soulevé.

\- Trop fort, Sas'ke, je l'ai !

\- Attends, laisse-moi vérifier s'il n'y a pas des pièges.

\- Piéger une salle que seuls des membres de votre propre Clan peuvent ouvrir ?

\- Rappelle-toi Shisui, mon cousin. Ses yeux lui ont été volés. Kakashi sait parfaitement se servir de son œil greffé. Des non-Uchiha peuvent donc enclencher le système.

\- Kakashi n'a pas volé son œil.

Sa phrase claque dans le silence du dojo. Sa voix est soudainement plus glacée que l'air froid que je sens sous mes doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

Un long soupir sort d'entre mes lèvres.

\- Naruto… Kakashi a toujours respecté son donneur de pupille. Je ne connais pas toute son histoire, mais je sais qu'il ne l'a pas volé. Un Uchiha lui a offert son bien le plus précieux. Et Kakashi ne l'a jamais oublié. Il y a même eu un moment dans ma vie, où je considérais Kakashi comme un Uchiha. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour m'apprendre à utiliser mon dojutsu. Mais malgré tout, Kakashi n'est pas un vrai Uchiha. Il ne ressent pas la soif de puissance qui coule dans nos veines. Ni le besoin vital de se méfier, de tout le monde et en tout temps. C'est en moi, en nous, c'est plus fort que toute volonté, tu comprends ? Ces yeux sont la promesse de réaliser le moindre de nos rêves. Rien ne nous est impossible si on arrive à les maîtriser. Mais chaque homme dans ce monde, chaque ninja, même un Uchiha, est un ennemi potentiel qui attend la moindre de nos erreurs pour nous prendre cette pupille fabuleuse. On nous a appris ça bien avant de marcher, Naruto. Etre le meilleur pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de ce sharingan béni, mais l'excellence doit s'additionner à la méfiance pour pouvoir conserver ce sharingan maudit. Si, comme je le crois, derrière cette porte se cachent un certain nombre de secrets du Clan, alors c'est aussi une sorte de test de passage. Un vulgaire voleur de pupille ne doit pas pouvoir avoir accès à ces informations.

\- Putain Sas'ke, c'est la première fois que je t'entends prononcer autant de mots à la suite. Ça fout la trouille …

J'étends la main et lui assène un léger coup sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Ailleeuuh !

\- Ne bouge pas, j'ai besoin de quelques secondes.

Je malaxe un peu de chakra afin de faire apparaître les tatouages sur mes deux avant-bras. Quelques signes plus tard, deux serpents d'une trentaine de centimètres sortent du dessin gravé dans la chair de mon bras droit. Je les attrape d'un geste vif et présente leurs têtes au niveau de mes yeux. En rien de temps, leurs pupilles verticales se transforment en deux pupilles rouges aux tomoes tournoyants. Je relâche alors l'un des deux animaux devant la fente maintenue ouverte par Naruto qui ne retient pas un frisson.

\- Je déteste ces bestioles …

\- J'ai appris à les utiliser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je relâche le second qui s'engouffre à son tour sous la porte. J'effectue quelques signes et ferme les yeux. Sur l'écran de mes paupières closes, se projette ce que les animaux voient. Mon attention se porte sur la première vipère. Elle a regagné un sol en pierre, et s'efforce de descendre des marches d'escalier. Puis soudainement, un éclair de lumière et le noir total. L'animal a été mortellement touché et a disparu. Mon attention se reporte sur l'autre vision, celle du second animal. Il arrive au niveau de la disparition et je remarque des shurikens fichés dans le sol. Le reptile se faufile entre les étoiles et continue à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la galerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il débouche dans une large salle sombre. Il effectue quelques allers retours avant qu'un nouvel éclair, rouge cette fois, m'éblouisse et le fasse disparaître à son tour. Je rouvre les yeux.

\- Ils sont morts, mais ils ont déclenché deux pièges.

\- Deux pièges …

\- Je te l'ai dit, Naruto, pour un Uchiha, même un autre Uchiha est un ennemi potentiel.

Les pupilles toujours actives, je soulève la porte, la fait tourner autour de sa charnière et l'envoie violemment s'écraser contre le tatami de derrière.

\- Reste derrière moi.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et je saute dans l'ouverture. J'atterris sur de la pierre à environ deux mètres de la surface. A la faible lueur ambiante, je discerne une série de torches apposées le long du mur. J'en attrape une et l'allume rapidement avec un katon.

\- Naruto, viens !

Je termine à peine ma phrase qu'un blond atterrit souplement à mes côtés.

\- Merci pour la lumière …

\- Je sais que tu as peur dans le noir, Baka …

\- Nanana, et toi, Teme, tu as peur qu'une ombre étrange ne me fasse sauter dans tes bras ?

Mais le sourire qu'il affiche me fait savoir qu'il a très bien compris l'intention de ma phrase et que la sienne n'est également qu'une boutade.

Je lui confie le flambeau et entreprend de descendre les marches. En quelques secondes, nous arrivons à l'endroit qui fut fatal à ma première invocation.

\- Lève les pieds, ça pique

Je me penche et attrape un shuriken planté au sol. Un éventail est gravé sur une des deux faces de l'arme.

\- J'y crois pas, égocentriques jusqu'à graver vos couleurs sur vos armes…

Sans prononcer un mot, j'attrape une dizaine de ces étoiles et les glisse dans une des poches de mon haut.

\- Je l'aurais parié que ça allait te plaire …

Et, étrangement, il se met à ramasser le reste des étoiles. Une fois glissées dans la pochette accrochée à sa cuisse, nous reprenons notre progression dans le couloir. Je me stoppe à l'entrée de la salle. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui est arrivé à mon second reptile. Ni mes sharingans, ni la lumière que brandit Naruto, ne me permettent de repérer quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Mon serpent est resté un moment dans cette pièce avant de disparaître. Il a eu le temps d'avancer, le danger doit donc être plus loin. Je pose un pied dans la salle, tous les sens en alerte, Naruto sur les talons. A un pas devant moi, le sol est surélevé. J'effectue un examen circulaire des murs. Aucune décoration. Que cela soit au sol ou au mur, seulement une gravure qui court le long des quatre murs de la salle, comme un long ruban qui s'étend et qui touche parfois le sol, parfois le plafond. Soudainement, un frisson me parcourt le corps. J'ai froid. Je ne l'avais pas noté jusque-là, mais la température est glaciale, et j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire de seconde en seconde. Un vent froid balaye la salle. Cette température est anormale à cette profondeur. La température ! Le serpent a le corps froid, bien plus froid que Naruto et moi ! En moins d'une seconde, je comprends ce qui est arrivé à l'animal.

\- Naruto ! recule !

Mais il est trop tard. Nous sommes trop avancés dans la salle pour regagner l'abri du couloir. Mes sharingans me permettent de voir parfaitement les centaines de petits tuyaux qui commencent à sortir du ruban qui serpente sur les murs. D'un bond, je saute sur Naruto et le plaque au sol. Je me retourne ensuite sur le dos, écrasant Naruto de tout mon poids, le protégeant tant que je peux de mon propre corps, puis aussi vite que je le peux, forme quelques signes Tigre… Chèvre… mes mains connaissent la suite par cœur. Je me concentre alors sur mon chakra et hurle :

\- Katon, boule de feu suprême !

Les flammes s'élèvent de ma bouche. Plus chaud, plus vite ! Les petits tubes incendiaires continuent à sortir du ruban. J'augmente la quantité de chakra mise dans mon attaque. La progression de la sortie continue… non ! Elle s'est stoppée ! Je dois pourtant continuer, de la chaleur, toujours plus de chaleur, encore plus ! Je vois les premiers tubes retourner dans le mur. Encore quelques secondes… C'est bon ! Je m'effondre, essoufflé sur Naruto. Père aurait été fier de moi, malgré le nombre d'années où je n'ai pas pratiqué cette attaque basique, celle-ci est sans doute la plus belle boule de feu que j'ai créée.

Un vent frais vient me ramener à la situation. Le compte à rebours est reparti, mais nous sommes toujours dans la salle. Je me relève rapidement et part en direction des panneaux gravés sur les murs.

\- Naruto ! ressors de cette salle ! je regarde les panneaux et te rejoins ! Fonce !

J'incruste dans ma mémoire, grâce à mes yeux, les images qui défilent devant moi. Puis, toujours en courant, regagne le couloir. Sans ralentir, je lui attrape la main au passage et l'entraîne jusqu'à la sortie. D'un bond, nous nous retrouvons sur les tatamis. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière nous que je m'autorise à m'asseoir et à reprendre mon souffle. Naruto est dans le même état que moi, légèrement moins essoufflé, mais beaucoup plus étonné par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Il n'y a pas que le sharingan qui soit commun à tous les Uchiha, il y a aussi l'affinité katon. Il y a un détecteur de chaleur dans la pièce. En pénétrant dans la salle, nous avons réchauffé l'air froid ambiant et déclenché la sortie des centaines de lance-flammes des murs. Comme les murs ne portaient pas de traces d'incendie, j'ai supposé qu'il y avait également un détecteur de chaleur maximale, ce qui permet une chaleur vive, orientée vers le centre de la pièce mais surtout courte dans le temps. Avec mon katon, l'air a atteint cette température palier avant que le vrai système de défense ne s'enclenche. Je nous ai protégés en orientant mes flammes vers le plafond. Le système a alors repris sa phase de refroidissement, ce qui m'a laissé le temps de mémoriser chaque fresque et chaque panneau, puis de nous faire ressortir avant que le cycle ne recommence.

\- Waouh … des fous … les Uchiha étaient des fous …

\- Des génies tu veux dire ! cette défense est parfaite !

\- Non … des fous ! et toi tu es … tu es … impressionnant !

\- Je ne suis qu'un Uchiha, formé à l'être depuis ma naissance.

\- Donc ton second serpent …

\- … a grillé. Mais comme ces petites bêtes sont à sang froid, le système a été plus long à se mettre en route et il a pu atteindre le centre de la pièce. Plus froid que nous, mais pas suffisamment pour l'air ambiant.

\- Je vais demander à Saï de nous ramener des crèmes glacées pour ce soir. Je sens que je vais avoir envie de manger froid pendant quelque temps…

Un large sourire est accroché sur mes lèvres. J'aurais pu facilement obtenir ces informations seul, mais j'ai réellement apprécié d'avoir Naruto à mes côtés. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été si prudent si j'avais été seul.

\- Tu as encore besoin de voir quelque chose ici ?

\- Non.

\- On rentre alors ?

\- On rentre …


	15. Le retour de l'ami

après la destruction de l'ancien Sasuke, on commence la reconstruction ? ou pas ... à moins qu'un petit retour au début de l'histoire ne s'impose : dis donc, Sasuke, pourquoi tu es là, au fait ?

Petite dédicace à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review hier ou qui m'ont mis en alerte ! je réponds en mp mais je tenais à signaler que ça fait super plaisir de voir que vous suivez ma petite histoire et que la longueur (et la lenteur) ne vous effraie pas, mais je vous assure, j'ai glissé des indices tout au long de l'histoire pour deviner la fin ;D Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

15 - Le retour de l'ami

Le retour à la résidence de mes parents s'est effectué sans incident notable. Sentir la douce chaleur du soleil sur ma peau après la brûlure de ma boule de feu, fut agréable. Sentir la main de Naruto dans la mienne, le fut encore plus.

Comme à notre sortie, Naruto s'efface devant la porte de la maison que nous occupons depuis hier. Je pousse donc la porte d'entrée et pénètre dans le genkan. Naruto me dépasse sans un mot, pose directement ses fesses sur la marche qui est entre le genkan et le salon, et commence à retirer ses chaussures. Après quelques secondes à l'observer batailler avec ses sandales, je m'assois à côté de lui et effectue les mêmes gestes. Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto se redresse et m'attend impatiemment à l'entrée du salon, piétinant de ses pieds nus le parquet impeccablement ciré. Je prends tout mon temps pour aligner mes sandales à côté de celles de mon colocataire temporaire. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever que Naruto me bondit dessus comme un petit chiot excité par le retour de son maître.

\- Dis-le ! allez, dis-le !

\- De quoi tu parles, dobe ?

\- Dis-le ! je n'ai jamais pu le dire moi, et encore moins y répondre ! alors sois sympa, dis-le !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin ? Laisse-moi. Va jouer ailleurs.

A mes mots, son visage se fige. Ses yeux se couvrent d'un voile de tristesse, alors qu'il baisse lentement les yeux vers le sol.

\- De rien. Excuse-moi. Je … je suis trop con … J'ai oublié… j'ai oublié que tu n'es pas vraiment revenu. J'ai oublié que tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens dans cette maison. J'ai oublié que nous ne sommes plus … plus …

Sans terminer sa phrase, il se retourne rapidement et part en courant vers la cuisine. Ses derniers mots résonnent dans ma tête : « que nous ne sommes plus » … que nous ne sommes plus amis. Je suis certain de la fin de la phrase de cet idiot. Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? « Que tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens dans cette maison ? » Ouais … c'est à voir … quoi d'autre ? « Je n'ai jamais pu le dire et encore moins y répondre ? » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé cet idiot … y répondre … depuis que nous sommes rentrés du dojo, il m'a fait entrer en premier puis il piaffait sur le plancher, il attendait que je dise quelque chose, mais quoi ? Que je dise …. Je lève les yeux au ciel, Kami-sama … comment peut-il à la fois être le futur Hokage et être si enfantin ?

Je passe quelques instants à chercher ce Baka blond, et le retrouve enfin dans la cuisine, les mains dans l'évier, à laver quelques légumes. C'est devenu une nouvelle habitude pour lui …

\- Naruto.

\- Salade de tomates et autres légumes croquants, avec du riz, ça te va ?

\- Naruto. Manger attendra, je voudrais te parler.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, parler ? tu sais que je t'ai déjà plus entendu en quelques heures que dans toute notre enfance …

N'y tenant plus, je pénètre dans la cuisine, attrape son coude, et le traîne derrière moi à travers le salon, jusqu'au genkan, pour le repositionner là où il piaffait. Au moment où je le relâche, mon regard passe sur lui. Ses yeux sont baissés au sol et il triture ses mains encore humides, nerveusement. Tout mon agacement s'évanouit dans la seconde devant son air triste et abattu.

\- Putain, que tu es chiant quand tu t'y mets… tu veux que je te dise quoi ? tu y tiens vraiment à cette maison, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi je l'ai aimée, j'y ai vécu huit ans, et même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, ce sont globalement des bonnes années. Il y a encore deux jours je n'envisageais même pas de remettre les pieds entre ses murs. L'image du corps de mes parents dans le dojo du fond est toujours là … était toujours là jusqu'à hier … je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends mais toi … toi … tu arrives à l'effacer. Regarde-moi, Naruto. Regarde-moi ! Tu m'as rendu mes fringues ce matin et qu'est-ce que j'ai mis ?

\- La … la tenue ANBU d'Itachi …

\- Oui. J'ai remis les fringues de mon frère. De mon putain d'assassin de frère, Naruto ! et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça … ou plutôt …si … je l'ai fait à cause de toi ! parce que TU les préfères à mes autres fringues. Je ne sais même pas depuis quand ton avis compte mais c'est comme ça. Tu me changes, Naruto et ça… ça m'effraie à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Mais j'ai décidé d'y faire face le temps que je serai dans ce village et de l'accepter. Il me reste le cimetière et le bureau du Sandaime à visiter. Sans oublier cette histoire de Gardien qui tombe de je ne sais où. Je compte toujours repartir après avoir fini de récolter mes informations et aller affronter Itachi. Mais pour le temps que je suis là, bloqué dans ce village, je … je veux bien essayer de redevenir celui que j'étais. Passer ce test Uchiha avec toi, c'était … c'était bien. Naruto, …

Mais je ne peux terminer ma phrase, une tornade blonde s'est déjà jetée sur moi et m'a plaqué au sol.

\- Sas'ke … Sas'ke … c'est …

Je pose doucement une main sur sa tête enfouie dans mon torse et enfouis mes doigts dans sa tignasse blonde.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Naruto, juste que je vais essayer. Je ne voulais rester que quelques heures, cela dure un peu plus et je dois m'y faire mais il faudra me laisser repartir quand il sera l'heure, tu comprends ?

Un mouvement de tête me confirme qu'il a bien entendu ma demande.

\- Sas'ke … a … amis ?

\- Il faudra me réapprendre temporairement ce que cela veut dire, mais sur le principe … oui … amis. Je ne tenterai pas de coup en douce, ou dans ton dos … je te le promets.

Je le sens s'enfoncer encore plus contre moi. Je tourne légèrement le visage pour me rapprocher de son oreille où je murmure :

\- Eh Naruto … à propos de ce que tu as dit lorsque nous sommes rentrés … Tadaima…

Je le sens sourire contre mon cou avant qu'il ne me réponde d'une voix tremblante :

\- O… Okaeri Sas'ke. Okaeri !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça, allongés sur le bois du parquet de l'entrée, dans un profond silence. Moi, allongé sur le dos à regarder le plafond lui, couché presque sur moi, le visage caché entre mon cou et mon épaule. Ma main n'a jamais cessé de caresser son crâne et de jouer avec ses mèches blondes sans qu'il n'émette la moindre réserve. C'est un bruit étrange qui nous a fait reprendre pied dans la réalité. Un gargouillis bruyant, un borborygme effrayant qui arracha un éclat de rire à l'homme positionné sur moi alors que je retire lentement mes doigts de ses cheveux.

\- Pauvres tomates, tu vas toutes les croquer en une seule fois. Il va falloir que je t'affronte si je veux espérer en avoir une ?

Un énorme sourire s'étale sur le visage de Naruto lorsqu'il se redresse et qu'il me tend la main pour me relever.

\- Pas loin d'une heure plus tard, nous sommes assis autour de la table basse du salon, le ventre plein. Une théière fumante et deux tasses sont disposées entre nous.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas juste faire ce que je te demande ?

\- Non Sas'ke. Tu m'as promis toute l'histoire plus tard. Plus tard, c'est maintenant.

\- Ça va être long … et chiant …

\- On a tout notre temps. J'ai contacté Saï qui doit passer vers les 19 heures pour nous apporter de la réserve de bouffe et nous accompagner plus tard à la réunion avec Baa-chan et les autres.

\- J'y échapperai pas, c'est ça ?

Un sourire tendre sera ma seule réponse.

Je soupire longuement et ferme les yeux. J'entends Naruto me servir une tasse de thé et l'avancer vers moi. L'odeur du thé vert m'entoure comme une couverture réconfortante alors que je commence mon récit.

\- Après une de mes dernières missions pour Orochimaru, un type m'a accosté dans une auberge. Il m'a exhibé un œil, un Sharingan comme preuve de son appartenance au Clan avant de se présenter comme étant Obito Uchiha, un nom que je n'ai jamais entendu. Il a sous-entendu bon nombre de choses, à commencer par le fait que j'étais un mauvais Uchiha.

\- Un mauvais Uchiha ?

\- Oui. Le pire d'après lui, car j'ignorais tout de mon Clan, de qui ils étaient et surtout, de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et que je devais avoir toutes les cartes avant d'affronter mon frère, avant de le confronter, lui aussi, à son Clan. Le plus … troublant … a été qu'il a défendu Itachi, en affirmant que je n'avais aucune preuve pour confirmer mes certitudes. Il m'a dit que lui-même avait été manipulé, qu'il était déjà mort, et que la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire avant de cesser d'être un Uchiha, était de m'aider à savoir … m'aider à trouver la vérité … m'aider à trouver les vrais ennemis du Clan, en signe de rédemption.

\- Déjà mort ? cesser d'être un Uchiha ? rédemption ? c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Il y a effectivement un Obito Uchiha dans la liste des membres du Clan que j'ai découverte dans la cachette du bureau de Père, et effectivement, il est annoté « décédé en mission » à côté de ce nom. Il m'a ensuite parlé de la salle secrète dans le dojo, ainsi également d'une cache dans le bureau du Sandaime.

\- Attends … tu vas trop vite … je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a voulu dire par « déjà mort »

\- Moi non plus, puisqu'il était bien vivant quand je l'ai rencontré. Mais pour vérifier si un mort est mort …

\- Il suffit d'aller voir dans sa tombe ? c'est bien ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Oui. Déjà trouver s'il y a une tombe à ce nom, puis l'ouvrir si nous la trouvons. C'est le plus simple.

\- Je vois. Tu as … trouvé des indices sur les « vrais ennemis » ?

\- Aucun. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Je ne vois pas le Clan afficher ouvertement une pancarte avec la liste des méchants qui lui en veulent. Il n'y a aucune histoire d'ennemi ou de vengeance dans les papiers de Père. Je ne pense pas que cet Obito ait été au courant du truc avec le Gardien. Pour moi, ce sont deux affaires séparées.

\- Très bien.

Il se penche alors et sort le petit rouleau que je commence à bien connaitre.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'appelle du renfort. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais ça cogne dehors et j'ai pas envie d'attraper une insolation en remuant des tonnes de terre à la pelle. Il est hors de question qu'on creuse à la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une souris prend forme, et s'enfuit aussitôt.

\- On s'arrêtera voir Shika sur le chemin du cimetière. Lui, je ne peux pas le contacter avec une souris.

\- Tu peux joindre ton dessinateur ?

\- Saï ? tu lui veux quoi ?

\- J'ai toutes les fresques de la salle sous le dojo dans la tête, mais si tu comptes sur mon sens artistique pour partager ces infos avec toi, tu es mal…

\- Ah oui. Je lui dis de passer avant l'heure prévue alors, et de prendre son matériel de dessin.

En quelques secondes, une seconde souris prend forme puis disparaît en courant.

\- Bon ben si tu es prêt … on peut y aller. Sas'ke ?

Je prends quelques secondes pour répondre. Le cimetière… l'endroit où reposent mes parents … J'envisage sérieusement d'aller là-bas ?

\- Ok, on y va.


	16. Félicitations

aviez vous relevé les petits indices sur Sakura ? Si oui, bien vu ! sinon ... surprise ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

16 - Félicitations

Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour regagner la route menant au cimetière du Clan. Je m'efforce de ne penser qu'à la main qui est dans la mienne et évite le plus possible de penser à ma prochaine confrontation avec cet endroit funeste. Soudainement, Naruto ralentit, tourne à droite et s'enfonce dans une ruelle. Au bout de quelques pas, il me tire doucement par la main pour me stopper.

\- Si tu marches dessus, je pense qu'il en profitera pour s'amuser avec toi avant que tu n'arrives à te libérer.

D'un signe de la tête, il me fait remarquer une ombre devant nous. Une ombre effilée qui se déplace, glisse sur le sol et recule devant nous en serpentant, nous guidant plus profondément dans la ruelle.

\- Shika peut se révéler très pervers lorsque quelqu'un tombe dans son ombre. On y a tous gouté au moins une fois. Personnellement, je me suis retrouvé nu dans l'onsen des femmes. Sakura-chan a bien failli me tuer ce jour-là.

Au détour d'un nouvel angle de la ruelle, nous découvrons finalement le maître de l'ombre qui nous a conduits ici : Shikamaru Nara est accroupi au fond de l'impasse, les mains jointes devant lui.

\- Eh salut Shika ! en forme ?

Le Nara se redresse lentement et tend mollement son poing vers Naruto. Ce dernier lâche ma main pour frapper de son poing celle de son ami. Je n'ai pas manqué le regard furtif que le génie de Konoha a jeté sur nos mains liées.

\- Comme d'habitude, Naruto, comme d'habitude. Shino est en train d'effectuer une patrouille, mais rien n'est à signaler. Tout est calme. Ton plan a l'air de fonctionner…

\- Eh, je te l'avais dit ! Qui c'est le meilleur ?

\- Ça ira si l'Uchiha ne fait pas le malin …

\- Shika …

Ce type me déteste, ça suinte par tous les pores de sa peau. J'accroche son regard avec le mien avant de secouer la tête et de me tourner vers Naruto, résigné.

\- Naruto, le cimetière est à quelques rues, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre là-bas.

Effectuant un pas en avant, le blond se place entre son ami et moi en une attitude protectrice. Il ne prend pas la peine de me regarder pour me répondre.

\- Non Sas'ke. C'est définitivement non… Toi, tu ne bouges pas une oreille. Shika, tu fais partie de mes meilleurs amis. Très bientôt je te demanderai d'être auprès de moi tous les jours à la tête de ce village, je n'y arriverai jamais sans toi… mais je te l'assure, je vais bien. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que le type qui est derrière moi m'a fait souffrir comme personne d'autre. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je lui ai pardonné. Sakura aussi lui a pardonné. Je suis certain que tu as compris beaucoup plus de choses que ce que tu ne veux le dire, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de rester malgré tout à mes côtés. Mais tu ne dois plus t'en faire comme ça pour moi. Je peux rester dans la même pièce que Sas'ke, manger avec lui et même dormir à côté de lui. Shika, je peux le faire, je veux le faire. Je ne suis plus un enfant et je sais ce que je fais. C'est mon choix, Shika.

\- Galère, tu fais chier, Naruto…

\- Je sais …

\- Bon... Tsunade-sama maintient votre réunion de ce soir. Yamato-Taichou prendra le relai ensuite.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Demain matin. Pour cinq jours. Chôji m'accompagne. Ino reste ici au cas où vous ayez encore besoin de ses services mais cela semble s'être calmé du côté des espions.

\- On y a travaillé avec Sas'ke. Les vieux doivent être en pleine réflexion, s'ils n'ont pas fait une syncope en entendant leur espion faire son rapport. Tu embrasseras Témari pour moi ?

\- Ça marche. Un message pour le Kazekage ?

\- Dis-lui que mon premier voyage officiel sera pour lui mais que j'espère qu'on se verra avant.

\- Ok

Le Nara tend alors son poing, que Naruto s'empresse de frapper, avant de rebrousser chemin vers la route principale. Je m'apprête à lui emboîter le pas quand une main ferme me retient.

\- Je te mets en garde, Uchiha. Naruto et Sakura …

\- Prends ton ticket, Nara. Si je touche à Naruto, tu me tues, c'est ça ? va falloir songer à changer de disque, les gars. Vous êtes conscients que je ne peux mourir qu'une seule fois ? ça va finir par faire des frustrés tout ça. Mais rassure toi, tout est clair entre lui et moi, et je ne ferai pas de coup en douce le temps que je suis au village. Ça te va ?

Shikamaru pose son regard sur moi pendant quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu as changé…

\- Je suis parti quatre ans, c'est un peu normal …

\- Non. Je veux dire … tu es différent de depuis hier matin. Le Sasuke qui est entré dans le village hier n'est pas celui que j'ai sous les yeux maintenant. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je me charge de faire passer cette information.

Il relâche aussitôt mon bras et, d'un bond, saute sur un toit et disparaît. Je hausse les épaules avant de rebrousser chemin lentement et de retrouver Naruto adossé à un mur.

\- Toujours vivant ?

\- Hm.

Il me tend la main en se décollant des briques. Sans hésiter, je glisse mes doigts entre les siens et nous reprenons notre avancée vers le cimetière

\- Shika est très protecteur avec Sakura et moi.

\- J'ai vu. Il n'est pas le seul …

\- Quoi ? on t'a fait des menaces ? qui ?

\- Rien de bien méchant, et je les comprends. Je ne leur en veux pas… Je trouve même ça … mignon.

Naruto s'arrête brusquement.

\- Tu as dit quoi là ?

Je ne réponds que d'un micro-sourire et accélère le pas. Mais pas pour bien longtemps.

Une haute arche me fait face. Les armoiries du Clan, un énorme éventail rouge et blanc, est gravé sur son fronton. Des draperies aux mêmes couleurs, usées par le temps, y pendent encore et se balancent faiblement au gré du vent. Nous sommes arrivés au cimetière du Clan, là où reposent mes aïeuls depuis la fondation du village, là où reposent mes parents.

Naruto se glisse derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui.

J'avance d'un pas décidé vers l'immense porte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix aiguë me fasse stopper.

\- NARUTO !

Je me retourne et aperçois une femme aux cheveux roses courir vers nous. Kami-sama, je viens d'affronter le Nara, il va falloir que je recommence avec sa petite amie ? Cela fait plus de 24 heures que je les sépare en obligeant Naruto à rester avec moi... Je n'ai aucune envie de subir la colère d'une femme possessive à qui on retire les bras de son homme pour une mission avec un traître.

\- Naruto, je commence à passer en revue les tombes à droite de l'entrée. Je vous appelle si je trouve quelque chose.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je pénètre dans le cimetière. Tournant aussitôt mon attention sur les stèles alignées, je déchiffre les noms sur la première tombe, puis la suivante et ainsi de suite. J'en reconnais certains mais je m'efforce de ne pas y penser, rejetant rapidement les images des visages qui me reviennent en mémoire, priant silencieusement pour tomber sur le nom de cet Obito avant celui de mes parents. Mystérieusement, ma prière est exaucée. Son nom est là, devant moi, après à peine une vingtaine de tombes examinées. Une tombe banale, blanche, simple, avec un emplacement pour brûler de l'encens et un pour déposer des fleurs. Mais bien évidement, il n'y a ni encens ni fleur.

Machinalement, je me retourne pour appeler Naruto mais je me fige avant que le moindre son ne passe mes lèvres. Sakura est dans ses bras et leurs mains, glissées entre leurs deux corps, sont liées. Je vois leurs lèvres bouger. Ils se parlent et, à juger par les regards de Naruto vers le cimetière, ils parlent de moi. Je me décale derrière une stèle pour me camoufler, et m'installe plus confortablement en m'accroupissant. En un clignement d'œil, j'active mes pupilles. Mon sharingan va me permettre de suivre leur conversation très facilement. Je m'arrête sur la bouche de Naruto que je vois parfaitement puisqu'il me fait face. Il lui parle de … de … de tomates ? Cet idiot lui fait la liste de ce que nous avons mangé ? Elle lui répond mais je ne peux pas lire sur ses lèvres tant qu'elle ne relève pas la tête de son torse. Légèrement frustré de ne pas pouvoir lire ses paroles, je laisse mon regard curieux se promener sur elle. Sa transformation est presque aussi impressionnante que celle de Naruto. La gamine pleurnicharde de mon enfance a bel et bien disparu. Je m'amuse à la détailler en attendant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole. Son cou est fin et droit, mis en valeur par ses cheveux roses coupés courts. Je devine sa poitrine menue et ferme. Ses bras fins mais puissants, ma joue s'en souvient encore. Son ventre plat où se croisent ses canaux de chakra qui pulsent lentement. Mon sharingan est moins fiable qu'un byakugan pour afficher les canaux de circulation de chakra, mais je peux en voir les plus importants. Cette vision du corps humain lorsque j'utilise mes pupilles m'est tellement naturelle que je ne la remarque même plus, sauf … que les canaux de Sakura sont … inhabituels. Il y a une perturbation au niveau de son ventre, comme un écho, comme si il y avait une seconde source de chakra qui agit en symbiose avec son propre système circulatoire. Je me concentre sur cette partie de son corps, essayant de nier l'évidence jusqu'à ce que je l'accepte après l'avoir minutieusement étudiée : elle est enceinte.

J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre de ma découverte, que mes deux ex-coéquipiers pénètrent dans le cimetière à ma recherche, la jeune femme accrochée au bras du blond. Je me reconstruis mon masque d'indifférence et me relève.

\- SAS'KE ! oups pardon … je ne voulais pas crier … Sas'ke … regarde qui vient nous prêter main forte …

\- Bonjour Sasuke-Kun.

Tiens, le –Kun est de retour ?

\- Bonjour Sakura.

\- Tu as trouvé la tombe ? tu vas voir, en rien de temps elle va nous le sortir de là, ton Obito. Ma Sakura-chan sait aussi utiliser son Doton en finesse.

\- Sakura va utiliser son chakra ?

\- Euh … et bien oui … tu sais, le Doton … c'est son affinité…

\- Je refuse.

\- Pardon, Sasuke-Kun ?

\- Je refuse que tu nous aides.

\- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas t'aider, Sasuke.

Oups, le –Kun vient de repartir… Je me souviens des paroles de ma mère qui m'avait raconté combien être enceinte était une bénédiction mais que cela sonnait bien souvent le glas pour une carrière de Ninja chez les femmes. Malaxer le chakra pouvait créer des fausses couches et beaucoup se concentraient ensuite à l'enfant qu'elles avaient porté, tout comme elle-même l'avait fait avec Itachi puis moi. Je sens le regard noir de Sakura posé sur moi et je lutte contre la folle envie de la laisser utiliser une bonne dose de chakra, avant de la voir se rouler au sol de douleur … mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Naruto. Elle va lui offrir ce qu'il a toujours voulu, une famille, une vraie, de son sang. Je souffle longuement avant de lui expliquer la situation.

\- Sakura, tu ne dois pas utiliser ton chakra avant que Tsunade-sama ne t'examine. Que ce soit pour m'aider ne rentre pas en ligne de compte.

\- Holà, Sas'ke … il se passe quoi là ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois désagréable comme ça. Sakura vient exprès nous aider parce que je l'ai contactée avant de partir, tu te rappelles ? et pourquoi Tsunade devrait l'examiner ?

Je porte une main à mon front, sentant soudainement une sourde fatigue interne et grogne :

\- Mais pourquoi ça tombe sur moi, bordel ! Un Hyuga ne pouvait pas la croiser avant ? Ils sont des dizaines tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Elle traîne à l'hosto toute la journée et pas une seule infirmière n'a été assez compétente pour voir les symptômes ? Et Naruto veut me faire croire qu'elle est médecin ? laissez-moi rire ! Il n'y a juste qu'une bande d'incapables dans ce village.

\- Sas'ke ?

\- Tu es enceinte Sakura. Félicitations !


	17. Uchiha Obito

Bon alors... prêts pour la vision d'un Sasuke torse-nu, dégoulinant de sueur sous le soleil, en train de creuser la tombe de ce pauvre Obito ? ou pas ;D ... Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

17 - Uchiha Obito

Un silence suit ma déclaration. J'affronte leurs regards éberlués et peux même visionner le trajet de ma phrase dans leurs cerveaux.

\- Elle est …

\- Je suis …

Un … deux … trois …

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! je suis enceinte ! Naruto, je suis enceinte !

Elle a déjà passé ses bras autour de son cou et saute à pieds joints devant lui. Et bien finalement, sur certains côtés, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé …

Annoncer à un couple qu'ils attendent un enfant est une bonne nouvelle, alors pourquoi ai-je ce pincement dans la poitrine, cette envie de les fuir loin, très loin et de ne plus assister à leurs effusions de joie. En face de moi, Sakura est resplendissante. Ses yeux sont humides des larmes qu'elle verse et pourtant elle irradie de bonheur. Naruto semble tout aussi heureux, son sourire est le plus rayonnant que j'aie jamais vu. Il la couve du regard, les mains posées sur ses hanches, certainement hésitant dorénavant à la prendre dans ses bras. Me sentant de trop, je décide de laisser le couple à leur bonheur. Je me retourne d'un geste vif et slalome entre les tombes avant de me stopper à nouveau devant l'une d'elles.

\- Eh bien, Obito, il me semble que je vais devoir chercher une pelle si je veux savoir si tu reposes bien ici.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même, examinant l'espace autour de moi, à la recherche d'un hypothétique outil qui aurait été oublié. Mon regard retombe fatalement sur Naruto et Sakura. Il est désormais agenouillé devant elle, et il me semble écrire sur son rouleau où il crée les souris de communication pendant qu'elle lui parle entre deux sautillements, les bras serrés autour de son ventre fertile. Un soupir et je retourne à ma recherche jusqu'à découvrir ce que je crois être des manches de pioche adossés au mur d'enceinte. Je commence à m'en approcher quand une voix m'interpelle :

\- EH SAS'KE ! oups désolé … dormez, ne vous réveillez pas, hein …

Je me retourne et découvre Naruto approcher, une main derrière le crâne, surveillant du coin de l'œil qu'aucun fantôme ne vienne lui reprocher son cri. Plus loin, Sakura s'éloigne en courant, une main toujours posée sur son ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Baka.

\- Sakura-chan va voir la vieille. Elle va lui demander de l'examiner. Elle est très heureuse, mais ce n'était pas prévu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Si Tsunade confirme tes dires, il va falloir qu'elle adapte son emploi du temps à venir en fonction de son état. Ah, et j'ai contacté Saï, il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Ok. Il y a des outils là, avec un peu de chance, il y aura une pelle et une pioche.

\- Laisse tomber, Saï doit venir accompagné. Il n'y a pas que Sakura-chan qui maîtrise le Doton dans le village et puis là, on est tranquilles, pas de surprise avec un bébé !

\- Naruto, je … je ne t'ai pas félicité … félicita…

\- OH EH ! NARUTO !

Le cri nous fait nous retourner d'un même geste vers l'entrée du cimetière.

\- BORDEL SAI, on est dans un cimetière, ils ne t'ont même pas appris qu'on ne hurle pas dans un tel endroit, à la Racine !

\- Je te signale que tu cries tout autant que moi, Naruto-Kun.

\- On se calme les enfants, vous êtes dans un endroit de recueillement. Bonjour Naruto. Sasuke.

Cette voix … je la reconnais avant même d'avoir posé mes yeux sur l'homme à qui elle appartient … Hatake Kakashi !

\- Je suis calme Kakashi-Sensei, c'est Saï qui m'énerve !

\- Allons, allons, les enfants. Tu nous appelé à l'aide, Naruto, mais Sakura ne devait pas venir vous aider ?

\- Si, mais finalement elle a eu un empêchement, à l'hôpital …

Le blond se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un discret clin d'œil.

\- … alors on a pensé à vous pour une opération de terrassement, Kakashi-Sensei.

\- Ici ? Tu veux vraiment interrompre le repos d'un homme ?

\- Pas moi, mais lui oui …

Pour accompagner sa phrase, il dirige son pouce dans ma direction, orientant le regard de Kakashi sur moi.

\- Laissez tomber, je vais me débrouiller. J'ai vu des pioches le long du mur d'enceinte.

\- Allons Sasuke, je peux bien faire ça pour mon ancien élève, n'est-ce pas ? Disons que c'est en souvenir de l'ancien temps. Quelle tombe est-ce ?

\- Comme vous voudrez … Elle est par là, suivez-moi…

Je me retourne pour interpeller Naruto qui a repris sa discussion avec Saï, mais une main gantée se pose sur mon bras.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Laisse-leur un peu de temps ensemble. Ils ont besoin l'un et l'autre de se retrouver tous les deux chaque jour. Se chamailler, c'est un peu leur moyen de communication. Tu as déjà connu ça, si je me souviens bien.

\- Je ne sautais pas dans les bras de Naruto dès que je le voyais, moi.

\- Haha, je te l'accorde. Naruto est très, très tactile et Saï est issu de la Racine où ils se sont efforcés à gommer le moindre de ses sentiments. Avec l'aide de Sakura, notre blondinet a décidé de s'occuper de son cas. D'après lui, il lui faut ce qu'il appelle des câlins thérapeutiques. Des embrassades et des contacts physiques plusieurs fois par jour, absolument tous les jours. Le plus étonnant, c'est que ça a l'air de marcher. Pour être collé à lui presque toute la journée, Saï est plus détendu, apprend jour après jour à sourire et il a même parfois des réactions normales pour un jeune homme de son âge. Je suis optimiste. Ce que la Racine a fait, Naruto peut le défaire…

\- Je vois. Nous sommes arrivés, c'est cette tombe…

\- Obito ? Obito Uchiha ?

\- Oui. C'est bien ce nom.

\- Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler alors, je vais nous épargner de la peine. Il n'y a rien dans cette tombe. Il n'y a aucun corps enterré ici.

\- Quoi ? mais comment …

\- J'ai personnellement assisté à la fermeture du cercueil puis de la tombe. Le sharingan qui est dans mon œil gauche, vois-tu … appartenait à l'homme qui devrait reposer là.

\- Vous …

\- Il est tombé sous mes yeux lors d'une mission, et son corps n'a jamais pu être retrouvé. C'est pour cette raison que je ne viens pas sur cette tombe pour lui rendre hommage. Je lui préfère la stèle des héros où son nom est gravé.

\- L'homme que j'ai rencontré et qui s'est présenté sous ce nom était bien vivant. On a pu lui voler son second œil.

\- C'est possible mais ... Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur lui ?

\- Il a déclaré avoir été manipulé et qu'il avait maintenant trouvé mieux que le monde ninja. Il a défendu mon frère, a déclaré être déjà mort et qu'il voulait cesser d'être un Uchiha.

\- Mieux que le monde ninja ? ça lui ressemble assez bien … Obito était un homme de paix qui détestait se battre.

\- Kakashi, vous n'envisagez pas que votre … votre …

\- Coéquipier. Obito était pour moi ce que tu es pour Naruto au sein de l'équipe sept. J'envisage qu'il puisse être en vie autant qu'il puisse s'être fait voler son œil et être mort, quelque part.

\- Je vois. Je suis … désolé.

\- Désolé ? Sasuke Uchiha est désolé ? Kami-sama, Orochimaru était si nul qu'il t'a changé à l'inverse de ce qu'il voulait ?

Je ne peux retenir un sourire, au grand bonheur visiblement de l'homme aux cheveux gris.

\- Naruto. Pas Orochimaru. C'est Naruto qui me rend fou depuis hier.

\- C'est une bonne folie, Sasuke. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en porter plus mal. Je dirais même que, question look, l'amélioration est plus que notable.

\- Look ? Ce sont des vieilles fringues à mon frère.

\- Je sais. Je les ai vues bien souvent sur son dos lorsqu'il était sous mes ordres.

\- Sous vos ordres ? co … comment …

\- Itachi était un ANBU, le plus impressionnant des ANBU au regard de son jeune âge. Et j'étais son Capitaine.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas su gérer la situation après le départ de ton frère du village. Je ne m'estimais pas avoir le droit de te parler de lui alors que je n'ai rien vu venir. Ni ce qu'il allait faire, ni sa fuite. J'ai été un bien piètre Sensei, pour toi comme pour Naruto.

\- Il semblerait qu'Obito ou peu importe son nom, ait raison. J'ignore beaucoup de choses.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de les découvrir, Sasuke. C'est ce que tu as décidé de faire en revenant ici, non ?

\- Je ne reviendrai pas au village.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester toute ta vie entre les murs de ce village pour trouver ce qui fait de toi Sasuke Uchiha, qui tu es et qui étaient les tiens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Naruto n'était pas là quand tu as tué Orochimaru, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm.

\- Cette décision de le tuer et de reprendre ta vie en main est de ton propre chef. Tu es peut-être plus prêt à rechercher la vérité que tu ne le penses, Sasuke. Puisque tu es là, as-tu salué tes parents ?

\- ...

\- Ils sont là, juste à côté. Les fleurs doivent encore être belles.

\- Fleurs ?

\- Naruto vient régulièrement les voir. Généralement, il passe après avoir rendu visite à ses propres parents qui reposent dans le cimetière du village, derrière les terrains d'entrainement.

Un bruit aigu nous interrompt et nous fait tourner la tête vers l'entrée du cimetière. Naruto a sauté sur le dos du brun et il me semble qu'il est en train de le chatouiller.

\- Ils sont …

\- Épuisants ? usants ? harassants ? je dois avouer que l'équipe était plus calme avec toi. Tu savais mieux calmer Naruto que Saï, à moins que Naruto ne l'écoute moins qu'il ne t'écoutait à l'époque.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

\- Oui, mais ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain. Ton départ a été dur à vivre. Saï a mis du temps à se faire voir autrement qu'en tant que ton remplaçant et à se faire accepter. Sa ressemblance physique avec toi ne l'a pas aidé. Puis le temps et … l'amitié ont fait leur œuvre et depuis, ces batailles de chatouilles sont mon quotidien. Mais il est vrai que Naruto parait particulièrement enjoué aujourd'hui.

\- Vous avez l'air de l'avoir bien pris, vous.

\- Ton départ ? Détrompe-toi. Je suis juste plus âgé, j'ai perdu trop d'êtres chers pour ne pas avoir retenu que regarder en arrière ne revient qu'à gâcher du temps. Pour faire court, je préfère converser tranquillement avec l'homme que tu es à présent, plutôt que de pleurer sur l'adolescent qui nous a échappé il y a quatre ans ou d'imaginer celui que tu aurais pu être et que tu ne seras pas.

\- Merci.

\- Eh bien, je vais de surprise en surprise, un remerciement maintenant… Cette journée est décidément spéciale. Bon, il semblerait que nous ayons fini ici, non ? à moins que tu ne souhaites encore que je déterre le cercueil vide…

\- Non. Votre parole me suffit. Il est effectivement possible que l'homme que j'ai rencontré soit bien Obito Uchiha.

\- Très bien. On vous voit ce soir ?

\- La réunion de la Hokage ? Naruto m'en a parlé, oui.

\- Nous mettrons tout à plat à ce moment-là. Yo Saï ! Si tu as fini, on y va !

\- Quoi ? Kakashi-Sensei, vous n'avez pas encore creusé !

\- C'est réglé Naruto. Je laisse à Sasuke le loisir de te raconter. A ce soir !

Et soudainement, en un claquement de doigts, le Jounin disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Kakashi-San ! attendez ! on dirait que ça l'amuse de me faire courir après lui…

Le dessinateur s'extrait des bras de Naruto et, à son tour, disparaît dans une volute de fumée noire.


	18. juste quelques fleurs

comment dire ... dans la série des chapitres qui ne servent à rien, voici le champion. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

18 - Juste quelques fleurs

J'effectue quelques signes et forme un clone qui s'élance aussitôt en courant sur le chemin. Naruto le suit des yeux avant de demander :

\- Ce n'était pas la bonne tombe ?

\- C'est bien la bonne mais elle est vide.

\- Vide ? C'est Kakashi-Sensei qui te l'a dit ?

\- Oui, Obito Uchiha était son coéquipier et il a assisté à l'enterrement de son cercueil vide.

\- Merde alors.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Ton clone, tu l'as envoyé où ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prépare rien de louche. Il va juste chercher quelque chose à la maison puis il revient ici.

\- Saï passera dans une heure pour effectuer les dessins des fresques de la salle piégée.

\- Hm.

\- Je t'ai vu discuter avec Kakashi-Sensei.

\- Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit qu'il m'avait dit qu'Obito était son coéquipier ?

\- Vous ne sembliez pas parler de lui.

Un léger bruit me fait tourner la tête vers le fond de la route. Mon clone est de retour, les bras chargés.

\- Naruto…

\- Des fleurs ? les fleurs du jardin … tu as envoyé ton clone chercher des fleurs ?

\- Pour … pourrais-tu … putain…

Je jette un œil sur Naruto. Il s'est approché de mon clone qui nous a rejoints et ses doigts caressent doucement un pétale. Puis son regard amusé se pose sur moi.

\- Tu veux me demander quelque chose, Sas'ke ?

\- Putain, que tu es chiant quand tu t'y mets. Je trouverai bien tout seul. Donne-moi les fleurs, toi, et disparait !

Mais une main agile a déjà attrapé le bouquet que me tend mon clone.

\- Allez, Sas'ke, un petit effort et je t'emmène sans dire un mot à la tombe de tes parents.

\- Va crever !

Il s'approche doucement de moi et me tend une rose sous le nez.

\- Tu sais que je ne te juge pas. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est juste que tu formules ta demande, avec des mots. S'il te plait, Sas'ke … juste une fois …

\- Tu me fais marrer, à la base c'est moi qui veux quelque chose, et c'est toi qui te retrouves presque à me supplier.

\- Je suis stupide, je le sais. C'est pas nouveau. J'ai eu beau m'entraîner comme un dingue, il y a certaines choses en moi que je ne peux pas changer. Quand je me retrouve face à toi, c'est … c'est ... Depuis toujours je rêve d'entendre que tu as besoin … Non. Désolé. Prends tes fleurs, je te guide.

Il m'attrape une main, étire mon bras vers lui et y dépose délicatement les roses colorées.

\- Tu m'en demandes trop, Naruto.

Il baisse alors la tête, glisse sa main droite derrière son cou, et m'offre un sourire triste.

\- Dans quelques heures, tu seras reparti. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de chercher à me faire des souvenirs pour les prochaines années à venir ? Allez, viens, c'est par là.

Tout en marchant, il joint ses mains et fabrique à son tour un clone qui s'éloigne aussitôt de nous calmement. Nous traversons plusieurs allées avant d'arriver au fond du cimetière, devant une sépulture plus grande et plus décorée que les autres. Mon regard déchiffre les lettres sur la pierre gravée devant moi. Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Mikoto. Un bouquet le lys frais est posé devant la stèle.

\- Tu n'es vraiment jamais venu ici, Sas'ke ?

\- Hm …

\- Oups désolé. C'est pas le bon moment pour parler. Je … je te laisse un peu.

Ma main qui ne tient pas les fleurs se pose aussitôt sur son bras pour le retenir. Depuis peu, mon cœur s'est affolé et je ne peux plus réprimer les tremblements qui trahissent mon émotion. Après m'avoir examiné quelques secondes, Naruto pose sa main sur la mienne toujours accrochée à son bras, et se rapproche de moi en souriant tendrement.

\- OK Sas'ke. Je reste avec toi. Mon clone arrive avec un vase et de l'eau. Tu veux déposer tes fleurs ?

Je ne peux que faire un geste de la tête. Mes yeux ne peuvent lâcher les deux noms face à moi alors que mon bras retombe mollement le long de mon corps. A ma droite, Naruto s'accroupit face à la sépulture avant de parler d'une voix douce.

\- Mikoto-San, Fugaku-San, je vous emmène de la visite aujourd'hui. Je vous ai dit tellement souvent que je vous le ramènerai mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas réussi. Votre fils, Sasuke, est revenu tout seul. Pour quelques heures, quelques jours, mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que vous ne lui en voulez pas de ne vas être venu avant…

Un coup sur mon bras me fait tourner la tête. Le clone de Naruto est à mes côtés, un seau rempli d'eau claire d'où dépasse une balayette dans une main, un vase en pierre, également rempli d'eau, dans l'autre. Le clone dépose ce qu'il tient au sol, se relève, me fait un signe de tête en direction de Naruto, puis , avec un grand sourire, disparaît dans un petit « pouf » étouffé. Toujours accroupi, Naruto tend la main vers la balayette chargée d'eau, et commence à nettoyer la pierre devant lui sans cesser de parler.

\- … tout comme moi je ne lui en veux pas. Il vous a apporté des fleurs, Mikoto-San. Ce sont les vôtres, celles du jardin de votre maison. Elles sentent très bon. Tu veux dire quelque chose, Sas'ke ?

Il se redresse et se positionne derrière moi, ses mains enserrant doucement mes hanches. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque.

\- Ça va aller, Sas'ke ? tu poses tes fleurs dans le vase ?

\- C'est ridicule … rentrons.

\- Non Sas'ke. C'est tout sauf ridicule. Regarde-moi.

Il se décale devant moi et prend mon menton entre ses mains pour plonger mes yeux dans ses deux prunelles océan.

\- Sas'ke. Tu n'es pas ridicule. Tu es en train de faire un pas énorme là, mais tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte.

\- Un pas ?

\- Oui. Un pas qui t'éloigne de l'enfant qui s'est senti abandonné. Un pas qui te rapproche de l'homme que tu deviens. Je suis très … fier du Sasuke que j'ai face à moi. Lorsque tu as parlé hier de déterrer un corps ici, j'ai craint ta réaction une fois entré dans ce cimetière. Tout comme j'ai redouté celle que tu allais avoir en pénétrant dans ta maison pour la première fois. Mais depuis hier, tu m'épates. Je ne te pensais pas si fort. Ne t'arrête pas en chemin, s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas fait tout ce travail sur toi pour stopper maintenant. Parle-leur. Ils sont là, tout près. Une fois que tu seras reparti, tu pourras redevenir le salop que tu veux être, mais pas maintenant.

Un long soupir sort d'entre mes lèvres alors que je penche la tête en avant, me cachant le visage derrière mes mèches de cheveux.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

Il me relève le visage avec sa main qui est toujours sur mon menton. Puis un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

\- Sas'ke, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de parler de ça. Je veux juste profiter de chaque minute avec toi. Tu es au village pour trouver des informations, des réponses sur ton Clan mais aussi sur toi-même. Laisse-moi t'aider. Cette sépulture peut te faire avancer. Parle-leur.

Doucement, il me pousse vers la stèle dressée devant moi. Je m'agenouille, dépose les fleurs dans le vase, et les arrange d'une main distraite.

\- Bon… Bonjour Maman, Père. Je … suis enfin devant vous…

Je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, m'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre.

\- Naruto … Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

Un souffle balaye soudain mon cou quelques secondes avant que Naruto se penche sur moi jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille où il me murmure :

\- Dis leur que tu les aimes…

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Ce n'est pas la vérité ?

\- Si mais …

\- Mais quoi ? il n'y a que toi, moi, et des esprits ici. Tu as le droit de les aimer, même s'ils ne sont plus là.

\- Je … je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas … dire … des choses comme ça …

\- Tu es fait de chair et de sang, tout comme moi. Et là…

Sa main gauche quitte mon épaule, passe sous mon bras et se pose sur ma poitrine. Sa voix se fait encore plus douce, plus chaude aussi.

\- Là, je sais que bat un cœur. Il a été blessé, il a souffert mais il est comme toi, il est fort. Il est même plus fort que toute la haine qu' Orochimaru a voulu faire grandir en toi.

\- Pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tant confiance en moi.

\- Parce que tu es comme moi. Tu as souffert comme moi. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir m'appuyer sur des amis pour me reconstruire. Tu n'as pas choisi ce chemin-là. Je t'ai cherché pendant quatre ans, et pourtant, tu es revenu de toi-même, seul, et tu m'as attendu hier matin devant les portes. Tu es maintenant prêt à arpenter ce chemin et moi, je suis prêt à t'y guider.

\- Tu parles comme Kakashi…

Un léger rire me répond.

\- Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te faire voir, que je voudrais partager avec toi pendant ces quelques heures que tu m'offres. Mais je parle trop, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, tu ne parles pas trop.

Je me tourne vers la stèle devant moi. Ma main monte retrouver celle de Naruto, toujours posée sur mon cœur et je cherche un peu de courage dans une profonde inspiration pendant que j'entremêle nos doigts.

\- Maman, Père, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je n'étais pas prêt. Vous me manquez tellement. Je vais aller chercher Itachi, et lui parler. Je veux comprendre, je dois comprendre ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi. Et s'il me tue, et bien … je vous reverrai et je serai enfin libéré de cette vie.

Je sens Naruto se tendre dans mon dos, mais je continue mon monologue, je dois le poursuivre pendant que je le peux encore.

\- J'ai trouvé ton courrier dans la cache secrète, Père. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tout cela signifie mais j'accepte le rôle de Gardien que tu me réservais. Si Itachi me laisse en vie, je rechercherai ce Descendant Rouge et sa Protectrice, et je vouerai ma vie à protéger la leur.

La main positionnée sur mon cœur se referme et attrape le tissu de mon t-shirt.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis puissant, père. Bien plus que vous ne l'avez jamais été. Je n'oublie pas que je suis toujours un nukenin. Mon rôle de Gardien, je devrais surement le jouer dans l'ombre. Mais je vous promets, Père, Maman, que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour les protéger. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant, et d'avoir cru en moi pour prendre votre suite dans ce rôle. Je vous aime.

Je me penche ensuite lentement jusqu'au sol, abandonnant la main de Naruto sur ma poitrine pour joindre les deux mains sur la pierre qui s'enfonce dans le sol, qui s'enfonce vers leurs corps. En me penchant un peu plus, je pose mon front sur le dos de mes mains. Je sens celle de Naruto glisser sur mon torse, être arrachée de son emplacement par mon mouvement vers l'avant. La pierre est si fraîche alors qu'il fait si chaud dehors. Je dois être fiévreux pour la trouver froide. J'apprécie cette fraîcheur, elle me soulage, fait s'envoler toute la rancœur qu'il me reste encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté en prière ainsi sous le soleil. Je sens la présence de Naruto non loin de moi, mais il ne me touche plus. Je me relève doucement, épuisé, vidé intérieurement et effectue quelques pas pour sortir enfin de cet endroit. Ma tête me semble lourde et j'ai du mal à conserver les yeux ouverts. Un pas… deux pas … Toute ma concentration est dirigée vers ce décompte mental. A mon huitième pas, je trébuche et manque de tomber. Mais Naruto a été une fois de plus, plus rapide que moi. Je ne sais comment, il est arrivé à se glisser sous moi avant que je ne touche le sol, et me maintient à présent contre son torse.

\- Accroche-toi à moi, je vais nous ramener. Tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il place mes bras autour de son cou avant de poser ses mains dans mon dos et de me rapprocher de lui.

\- Très bien, ferme les yeux, tiens-moi bien à moi, et n'aie pas peur. Je maîtrise. Ça va secouer un peu mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Tu es prêt ? c'est parti.

C'est presque avec soulagement que je referme les yeux et me blottis contre sa poitrine. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je suis malmené, tiraillé, poussé comme si je me retrouvais au plein centre d'une foule compacte bien décidée à avancer. C'est aussi rapide qu'intense. Puis le calme revient, aussi soudainement qu'il était parti.

\- Sas'ke ? ça va ? on est rentrés. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux. La planète va tanguer pendant quelques minutes puis tout va redevenir normal.

J'ouvre les yeux et mets quelques secondes à stabiliser ma vision. Nous sommes effectivement dans le salon que nous avons quitté il y a moins d'une heure.

\- Il … il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Un vieux truc de mon père. Tu peux aller dormir un peu avant que Saï arrive. Tu as eu pas mal d'émotions, ça te ferait du bien.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Mais je mangerais bien quelque chose.

\- Ramens ?

\- Plutôt crever !

\- Rabat joie ! mais c'est la preuve que tu es égal à toi-même.

\- Naruto ? Merci …

Il lève sa main et la pose sur ma joue avant de relever mon visage jusqu'à plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je serai toujours là. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain. Ça ne changera jamais, tu entends. C'est une loi de la nature, comme le jour viendra toujours après la nuit. Viens t'étendre en attendant que je nous trouve quelque chose à grignoter. Tu ne tiens plus debout, tu as besoin de récupérer.

J'aperçois le couchage que nous avions juste poussé dans un coin ce matin. Naruto m'aide à m'y asseoir puis il attrape la couverture, m'en recouvre et c'est le trou noir.


	19. Liberté

pas taper ! je ne suis qu'une pauvre fanfiqueuse (ça se dit ça ?) qui suit ses idées loufoques nocturnes. Je fais livraison de mouchoirs sur demande ;D

encore mille mercis pour vos reviews, grosse dédicace aux anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

19 - Liberté.

\- Mais tais-toi, bordel … tu vas le réveiller !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour rien, Naruto.

\- Mais non, on a tout le temps avant la réunion, la vieille est toujours en retard. Euh … tu as vu Sakura-chan ?

\- Non. Elle est restée bloquée à l'hôpital tout l'après-midi, mais je ne l'ai vue ce matin.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait à la réunion. Tu la verras à ce moment là.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Tu as des peintures à me faire dessiner ?

\- Oui. Sas'ke va certainement te décrire les fresques qu'il a vues.

\- Non. Je ne vais rien décrire.

\- Merde, Sas'ke … on t'a réveillé ?

Je réprime un bâillement avant de répondre.

\- Tu hurles, Baka, comment pourrais-tu ne pas me réveiller.

\- Excusez-moi, mais Sasuke-San, comment veux-tu faire, si tu ne me décris pas ce que tu as vu ?

\- Je suis aussi nul en description qu'en dessin. Le plus pratique est que j'utilise mon Sharingan sur toi, si tu me fais assez confiance pour ça, bien sûr.

\- Sas'ke … tu veux … utiliser un genjutsu sur Saï ?

\- Je n'ai pas le mangekyou sharingan de mon frère. Je ne peux pas l'enfermer dans une illusion comme lui peut le faire, j'en sais quelque chose. Mais je peux projeter mes souvenirs dans sa tête, lui transmettre les images que j'ai vues en quelque sorte.

\- Sans conséquences pour moi ? Tu es un nukenin et je dois te croire sur parole, Sasuke-San ?

\- Je ne peux pas retirer ce qualificatif de mon curriculum vitae dans les dix minutes qui suivent, il te faudra faire avec. Je te signale que pendant le temps où je serai plongé dans ton regard, je serai également incapable de me défendre.

\- Alors je veux que Naruto me protège.

\- Peux-tu être plus précis ?

\- Je veux qu'il pointe une arme sur toi. Il me connait, il connait chaque expression de mon visage et j'ai lu dans un rapport que tu avais énormément souffert lorsque Itachi Uchiha t'avait plongé dans son illusion. Si tu me fais souffrir, ça apparaîtra sur mon visage, et il te tuera.

\- Saï ! ça ne va pas ? je ne vais pas tuer Sas'ke comme ça ! et si …

\- D'accord.

\- Quoi ? tu es d'accord ? Sas'ke ?

\- Oui. Tu as une préférence sur l'endroit où il doit poser son arme ?

\- Le cœur. Comme ça on saura si tu en as un.

\- Saï !

\- Hm. Je commence à apprécier ton humour, je m'inquiète pour mon état mental… Tu as un kunai ou il faut que je le fournisse aussi ?

\- Naruto ?

\- Euh oui. J'ai un kunai, mais … Non !

\- Grouille-toi Baka, on ne va pas y passer la soirée. S'il a l'air de souffrir, tu plantes le kunai.

\- Vous êtes des malades !

\- Tu peux lui dessiner une cible ?

\- Avec plaisir, Sasuke-San.

D'un geste large, je retire mon haut et m'approche du dessinateur. D'un coup de pinceau, il me trace une croix à l'emplacement du cœur.

\- Ça te va, Naruto ?

Mais Naruto ne l'écoute plus. Son regard est fixé sur moi, sur mon cou pour être plus précis. Sur l'endroit où pend désormais une chaîne avec un pendentif. Non, où pendent deux pendentifs. Deux éventails argentés fendus d'un éclair. Sa main se tend pour toucher les bijoux que je porte, mais d'un coup brutal, je la repousse.

\- Bordel Naruto, tu vas prendre ce foutu kunai et tu vas le tenir en face de mon cœur, tu m'as compris ! Ce sont ses conditions, on fait avec, c'est tout !

\- Mais je … non. Je refuse, bande de débiles !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai !

J'attrape d'une main un kunai dans la sacoche accrochée à sa cuisse, de la seconde, je lui attrape la main et enfonce l'un dans l'autre en lui refermant les doigts sur le manche de force. Je lui redresse ensuite violemment le menton, fiche mon regard irrité dans le sien et le plaque contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Naruto ! Putain de bordel ! je …

Je ferme violemment mes yeux. Mon front se plaque contre son épaule qui me fait face. La colère n'a aucun effet sur lui, je le sais, ça ne fait que le buter encore plus. Un … deux … trois … respire … ça marche, je sens mon énervement s'éloigner. Un … deux … trois … je me redresse et rouvre les yeux avant de les plonger dans les siens. Ils sont tristes, mais pas en colère. Mais ce que j'y décèle me glace le sang : la peur. Naruto se met dans cet état parce qu'il pense, non... parce qu'il est convaincu que je vais blesser ce type avec un genjutsu, et qu'il devra se retrouver face au choix terrifiant pour lui de me tuer ou pas pour venger son ami. Je pensais que je devais convaincre Saï que je maîtrisais ma technique mais je me suis trompé. Celui qui a peur de moi, ce n'est pas lui. Celui qui pense que je vais le tuer, ce n'est pas lui. Un léger rire m'échappe alors que je repose mon front contre son épaule pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Alors tout ça, c'était du vent. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu ne me fais plus confiance. Bordel, tu as peur que je tue ce mec. Tu me mènes en bateau depuis hier. Tout ce que tu voulais c'est que je te guide dans le Quartier tout en restant un gentil petit toutou avec lequel tu joues. Après tout, je ne récolte que ce que j'ai semé. Je t'ai perdu toi aussi. Tu étais le dernier qu'il me restait, le dernier. Je suis trop con, j'y ai cru.

Je me colle un peu plus à lui, ma main descend discrètement le long de sa cuisse, y trouve sa sacoche … y plonge à nouveau … Je me redresse pour mieux voir les yeux de Naruto s'écarquiller au son de ma voix glaciale.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que ma putain de vie ne pouvait pas changer. J'avoue t'avoir sous-estimé, Naruto. Tu es bien plus vicieux que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Tous tes mots, tous tes gestes … tu t'es bien foutu de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais trouver en faisant ça mais j'ai enfin compris que tu me manipules depuis le début. Bravo, tu es … pire que moi.

Je recule dans la pièce. Naruto est toujours contre le mur, choqué. Saï est derrière la table basse, à près de deux mètres de moi. J'ai amplement l'espace suffisant pour m'échapper d'ici.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je saurais retrouver mon chemin.

J'effectue alors très rapidement quelques signes et disparaît de leur vue. Bon. Je me retrouve seul, à moitié nu, en fuite dans un village hostile et désarmé, ou presque. Je suis sur le toit de la maison, seul endroit hors de leur vue et en hauteur que je pouvais atteindre avec un modeste jutsu de déplacement instantané. Naruto va réagir rapidement, je dois me dépêcher de quitter ce village maudit. J'entends hurler au-dessous de moi. Bouge, Sasuke ! En trois bonds, je suis déjà loin. Je sais que la zone est sous surveillance mais je n'ai pas à fuir longtemps. Je sens des chakras me poursuivre, l'un d'entre eux est Naruto. Ils ont réagi mais je sais où aller pour leur échapper. J'avale les ruelles en sautant de toit en toit. Bien vite, un escalier se présente face à moi. Il escalade la falaise jusqu'à l'ancien temple Uchiha. A mi-chemin, je me retourne et aperçois Naruto et Saï au bas des escaliers. Quelques bonds supplémentaires et je me retrouve devant le temple. Je prends à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je traverse un petit pont et me précipite à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Troisième salle, je prends l'issue à gauche, puis à la seconde salle, la porte à droite, les couloirs me semblent interminables. J'arrive enfin devant une énième salle qui contient une énorme statue d'une déité que je ne reconnais pas : un animal avec de nombreuses vagues verticales dans le dos. Mais c'est derrière elle que j'ai dissimulé ce que je suis venu reprendre. Je sors rapidement un parchemin du sac que j'extrais de sa cache dans le socle de la statue. En moins d'une seconde, j'invoque son contenu : un sabre et quelques autres armes. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir pensé à ajouter une tenue de combat à ce kit de sauvetage. Un éclair de lumière orange me fait relever la tête mais rien ne bouge dans la pièce. J'enroule la sacoche autour de mes hanches et me prépare à repartir, mais un cri déchirant me tétanise. Naruto vient de hurler mon prénom depuis l'entrée du temple. Je me relève et me précipite vers le fond de la salle. Cette seconde entrée est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi cette statue lors de ma reconnaissance, il y a deux jours. Je n'ai eu aucune peine à m'introduire dans le village la nuit précédant mon apparition devant les portes, mais j'aurais du en profiter pour commencer mon enquête au lieu de seulement mettre au point mon plan de secours. Mais à ce moment là, je croyais encore à l'honnêteté de Naruto. Le couloir que je parcours à grande vitesse s'enfonce dans la roche. Il y fait sombre, humide, mais mes sharingans me permettent d'y voir presque comme en plein jour et d'éviter les roches tombées de la paroi. Je parcours avec cette pente douce la dénivellation que j'ai montée avec les escaliers jusqu'à ressortir de la falaise au bout de quelques minutes, dans une autre petite clairière. Un torii aux couleurs rouge et blanc se trouve à ma droite. Ce n'est pas la porte principale du Quartier, celle-ci mène à la route qui conduit vers les terrains d'entrainement du village. Vient ensuite la muraille qui encercle le village, avec ses sentinelles surement, puis la forêt et la liberté.

Je m'élance vers la porte. Je quitte le quartier Uchiha sans un regard en arrière. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ma vie, s'il doit y en avoir une, sera à proximité du village si ce Descendant Rouge y est, mais plus jamais entre ces murs. Traverser les terrains d'entrainement n'est qu'une formalité. Mais un chakra d'une infinie puissance me stoppe soudainement. Naruto est là, au bout du terrain. Assis sur le pylône où il était maintenu attaché à l'issue de notre rencontre avec notre futur Sensei. Comment a-t- il pu me dépasser ?

Je dégaine le sabre qui est retenu dans mon dos et me mets en position d'attaque. Je sais que nous allons devoir nous affronter. Comme à la vallée de la fin il y a quatre ans. Le décor est différent, la situation l'est aussi. Cette fois je suis conscient que l'homme qui est face à moi est redoutable. Il est immobile, les pieds pendants cognant le bois à fréquence régulière, la tête basse. Une étrange aura orange l'entoure.

\- Laisse-moi passer.

Je ne vois pas Saï, il doit pourtant être dans le coin, et je me doute qu'il a dû prévenir des renforts.

\- Ce sont les éventails qui étaient attachés aux mèches de cheveux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Tu te trompes …

\- Ecoute, Naruto. Je n'ai pas le désir de détruire Konoha. Mais si tu m'y force …

\- TU TE TROMPES !

\- Si tu veux... tu me laisse passer et je disparais de vos vies.

\- Non.

\- Ma patience a des limites, Naruto.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

\- Hum, un mensonge de plus, tu n'es pas à ça près. Tu trouveras tes infos sans moi cette fois-ci. Tu sais ce que je trouve le plus drôle, c'est que j'ai tout tenté pour briser ce lien qui nous liait tous les deux, et finalement, c'est toi qui as réussi à le faire. D'un seul regard.

\- Je … je ne veux rien briser.

\- C'est trop tard.

Je baisse mon arme et me redresse. Je retrouve même mon regard noir. Je fais un pas dans sa direction, puis deux … il ne bouge pas. Je continue d'avancer jusqu'à être tout près de lui, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur dangereuse de ce halo qui l'entoure, jusqu'à entendre sa respiration saccadée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous pousse à toujours nous affronter, Naruto ? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants pourtant. Ce n'est plus utile de jouer à celui qui est le plus fort. Tu m'a manipulé, je l'ai compris, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est nous oublier. Toi et moi. Tu vas prendre la tête de ce village, je vais aller combattre Itachi. Peu importe l'issue de ce combat, je suis déjà mort. Dis-toi que tu auras été le dernier à croire en moi même si tu n'y crois plus maintenant. Tu y as même cru plus longtemps que moi-même. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Je te libère de moi, Naruto.

\- Si tu t'en vas, Kyubi gagnera …

\- Kyubi ?

\- Le démon renard à neufs queues, Kyubi. Je suis son jinchûriki. Ce halo orange que je ne contrôle pas, c'est lui.

\- C'est ça la force cachée en toi ? un Bijuu ? et bien je lui souhaite tout le courage du monde s'il veut te vaincre.

\- Il y arrivera si tu n'es pas là.

\- Non. Parce que tu défendras ceux que tu aimes contre lui. L'amour qui est en toi est aussi fort que peut l'avoir été ma haine, que peut être ma haine.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à comprendre. Je vais partir et je ne reviendrai pas, Naruto. Adieu.

Je fais un pas en arrière, puis deux, me retourne et commence à courir vers la muraille qui ne m'empêchera pas de rejoindre la forêt.


	20. Transaction

Déjà le 20e épisode ... Bravo à vous d'avoir tenu jusqu'à là ;)

Merci pour vos reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

20 - Transaction

Deux heures, ça fait deux heures que je suis assis dans cette taverne aux limites du pays du feu. Deux heures que je regarde ce gamin que j'ai ramassé dans la rue s'acharner sur un paquet de feuilles vierges. Son visage est si concentré et il baisse si souvent ses paupières qu'on aperçoit que rarement les deux pupilles rouges qui tournoient dans ses yeux. Il pose les pages noircies les unes sur les autres, méthodiquement, avant que je ne les examine. Je lui demande parfois un agrandissement d'une zone ou d'un détail, alors il replonge dans ses visions et s'attèle à réaliser mon désir. Je cherchais des informations sur mon frère lorsque je suis tombé sur lui. Il essayait de vendre ses esquisses au coin de la rue, et depuis deux heures, il est le dessinateur de mes souvenirs. Il y avait une vingtaine de gravures dans la pièce glacée. Mais l'une d'entre elles attire toute mon attention depuis une demi-heure. Mon dessinateur personnel est en train de m'agrandir pour la seconde fois une zone précise. La fresque en question représente une statue, devant laquelle est positionnée une femme. Ses bras sont levés et une sorte d'éclair semble en sortir. Autour d'elle sont disposés deux hommes, les bras tendus vers elle. Un troisième homme se trouve assis à ses pieds, les bras également tendus vers elle. Une longue frise d'éventails Uchiha entoure la fresque sauf … sauf dans les coins. A chaque angle, il y a la même créature de gravée. Un animal massif, avec une sorte d'aura autour de lui. C'est ce détail que je demande à mon artiste d'agrandir.

Lorsqu'il dépose la dernière feuille sur le tas, je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Le dessin est beau, la bête qu'il représente est magnifique. Un long museau ouvert sur des dents acérées, deux longues oreilles dressées, un pelage que l'on devine long et soyeux, deux yeux froids et déterminés et neuf queues qui se balancent derrière lui. La puissance faite animal.

\- Kyubi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je balance sur mon lit une esquisse de mon petit peintre que je viens de lui acheter. Maigre salaire pour deux heures de travail à mon service dont il ne se souviendra pas. Je m'étends à côté de l'œuvre et repose mon regard sur la feuille de papier accrochée au mur face à moi.

\- Kyubi. Le démon renard à neuf queues. Celui qui se cache au fond de Naruto. Pourquoi y a-t-il ton image gravée dans la salle secrète du clan ?

Cela fait six jours que j'ai quitté Konoha. Un passage rapide dans une ancienne cache d'Orochimaru m'a permis de me ré-équiper avant de partir à la recherche de mon frère et d'arriver dans ce village. Je revois encore précisément Naruto la tête baissée, assis sur son pylône de bois. Son image ne me quitte pas. Elle me hante à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je pose mon bras plié sur mes yeux fatigués. Repenser à Konoha est douloureux. Non. Repenser à Naruto est douloureux. Il a dû fêter la grossesse de Sakura, maintenant. Je les imagine parfaitement, le sourire radieux et les mains sur son ventre où grandit une nouvelle vie. Je lui ai promis de rester hors de sa vie et pourtant cette information me parait si importante… Elle le concerne en premier lieu. Je déplie mon bras et le pose sur le matelas. Ma main tâtonne jusqu'à trouver un petit rouleau que je porte devant mes yeux. Agilement, je fais glisser entre mes doigts ce petit rouleau qui crée les souris de communication que j'ai volé à Naruto en même temps que je récupérais celui qui contient ma Kusanagi dans la sacoche de sa cuisse. Rouleau que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à ouvrir pour récupérer mon sabre d'ailleurs. J'ai vu Naruto l'utiliser bon nombre de fois, ce mini rouleau... Je pourrais tenter de créer une souris mais je ne pourrai jamais la guider depuis la frontière du Pays jusqu'à Konoha.

\- Rhaaa il va falloir que je retourne à Konoha !

Mais étrangement, cette pensée ne m'effraie pas. Je suis même … impatient de leur apporter cette information qu'ils ne trouveront jamais sans moi. C'est comme si Konoha m'appelait, comme si j'y avais oublié quelque chose et que ce document était une excuse pour retourner là-bas mais ça n'a aucun sens. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma décision prise, je me relève, ouvre le parchemin et attrape le pinceau. Je vais devoir m'entraîner si je veux utiliser ce truc.

Deux jours plus tard, je suis posté sur les hauteurs de Konoha, parfaitement camouflé dans un buisson. Depuis une heure, je guette les allées et venues d'un homme. J'attends patiemment qu'il regagne son appartement. Le rouleau est à côté de moi, ouvert. Le message est déjà écrit et prêt à être envoyé.

Je l'aperçois enfin au bout de la route. Il est accompagné de Saï. Ils se saluent et le brun continue son chemin d'un pas tranquille tandis que l'homme que je guette monte chez lui. Grâce à mes yeux, je le vois à travers les fenêtres pénétrer dans son appartement. J'effectue quelques signes et le message inscrit sur le manuscrit se contorsionne, les lettres se mélangent puis une forme apparaît : un reptile. Il lève la tête vers moi, émet un sifflement et disparaît entre les herbes hautes. Je suis sa progression du regard. Il se faufile, se cache, grimpe, monte les escaliers puis arrive jusqu'à la porte de sa cible. Il s'infiltre par dessous le battant et avance jusqu'à l'homme. Un long sifflement le fait se retourner et prendre une posture de défense. Mais mon serpent n'attaque pas. Il tourne juste en rond pour se faire repérer. Puis l'homme semble comprendre. Il se penche et farfouille dans la poche de sa veste qu'il avait déjà déposée sur son canapé pour en sortir le même manuscrit que celui que j'ai volé. Aussitôt ouvert, mon reptile crayonné se jette à la surface du papier. De ma cachette, je vois l'homme prendre connaissance de mon message. Je le récite à voix basse en même temps qu'il le lit.

\- Kakashi, j'ai des informations sur l'éclair de Fûjin. Je veux vous rencontrer. Rendez-vous sur la tête du Yondaime au coucher du soleil. Ne parlez pas de ce message à Naruto.

Il redresse la tête avant de s'approcher de sa fenêtre et regarder dehors. Cela pourrait apparaître anodin s'il n'avait pas soulevé son bandeau, laissant apparaître son sharingan. Je suis parfaitement camouflé et pourtant je parierai qu'il a posé son regard directement sur moi. Ce type est vraiment impressionnant.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis toujours camouflé dans la végétation mais à proximité des statues qui surplombent le village. Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher quand je vois avancer deux silhouettes. Je ne mets que quelques secondes à les reconnaître : Kakashi est bien l'un des deux hommes, le second est Saï. Je suis trop con, je n'ai pas pris en compte le fait que Kakashi ne se déplaçait plus seul. Mais Saï est un moindre mal, tant que ce n'est pas Naruto, ça me va. Les deux hommes s'approchent et s'installent sur le visage gravé dans la falaise. J'étends ma perception de la zone à son maximum mais les deux hommes sont bien seuls.

Après cinq bonnes minutes passées à les surveiller, je décide de me montrer. Toujours aussi silencieusement, je m'approche d'eux. Lorsque je m'assois à la gauche de Kakashi, je peux percevoir leur surprise. Objectif atteint : ma faculté à me camoufler ne leur fait plus aucun doute.

\- Bonsoir messieurs.

\- Bonsoir Sasuke. Tu as fait des progrès dans le camouflage.

\- Salut Sasuke-San. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- Nous n'avons ni vous ni moi de temps à perdre. Je vous propose de couper court aux civilités d'usage. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Kakashi, j'ai obtenu des renseignements qui devraient vous intéresser. Ils ne seront pas gratuits bien entendu.

\- Bien entendu Sasuke. Et pourquoi penses-tu que tes renseignements nous intéressent ?

\- Parce que vous êtes là pour commencer, que vous avez suivi mes instructions. Ensuite, parce qu'elles mettent en scène un certain renard avec de magnifiques et nombreuses queues.

Je vois l'unique œil visible de Kakashi se plisser.

\- Et tu dis que cela concerne l'éclair de Fûjin ?

\- Oui.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Des représentations des fresques de la salle secrète Uchiha. Salle dont vous n'aurez jamais accès, sans vous offenser, Kakashi.

\- Les fresques que je devais dessiner ?

\- Oui, Saï. J'étais prêt à vous donner l'information gratuitement, mais cela ne s'est pas fait. Maintenant … c'est donnant, donnant.

\- Et que veux-tu ?

\- L'accès à la tour de l'Hokage pendant deux heures. Vous pourrez m'accompagner si vous voulez et … une fiole du sang de Naruto.

\- Du sang ?

\- Oui. Il a enfermé des choses auxquelles je tiens dans un parchemin d'invocation …

\- Et il te faut son sang pour le rouvrir. Je comprends. Je présume aussi que nous devons taire cette transaction à Naruto.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Si vous trouvez que nous ne nous sommes pas suffisamment fait souffrir mutuellement, vous pourrez lui en parler. Cela m'est égal. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'il soit là ce soir pour pouvoir discuter paisiblement avec vous.

\- Parce que tu ne peux plus discuter paisiblement avec Naruto ?

\- …

\- Et quand veux-tu effectuer cette transaction ?

\- Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je ne tiens pas à m'attarder dans ce pays.

\- Sasuke … Naruto est …

\- Je ne tiens pas à perdre du temps à parler de sujets qui ne sont pas importants. Cet échange, vous en êtes ou pas ?

\- Sasuke …

\- Très bien, vous n'êtes pas intéressés. Je vais donc devoir trouver un autre parti qui le sera. Bonne soirée messieurs.

Je me relève et me retourne, prêt à partir, lorsqu'une main m'attrape le bras.

\- Sasuke-San, que s'est-il passé avec Naruto ?

\- Rien. Rien qui ne mérite une discussion.

\- Sasuke. Nous savons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans cet état.

\- Ça suffit. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus sur lui. Je suis venu vous proposer un marché, vous n'en voulez pas, j'irai voir ailleurs. C'est tout.

Je secoue mon bras et me libère de l'emprise du dessinateur.

\- Sasuke ! Naruto est dans le coma !

Je me retourne et examine le visage de mon ancien Sensei. Je n'y décèle aucune trace de mensonge, juste de l'inquiétude.

\- Cet idiot a encore fait le con, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse. Sakura est là pour le soigner, non ?

\- Non Sasuke. Il n'est pas blessé. Il … il est … à l'intérieur de lui-même.

\- Il n'est pas blessé ?

\- Non. Son corps va parfaitement bien. C'est son esprit qui refuse de … de …

\- De vivre …

\- Oui Saï, c'est le mot juste, qui refuse de vivre.

Je secoue la tête pour mieux intégrer l'information alors que je ressens soudainement le besoin de m'asseoir.

\- Tsunade-Sama ne peut rien faire ?

Kakashi se rassoit à mes côtés tandis que Saï reste debout derrière lui.

\- Elle tente tout ce qu'elle peut mais rien ne marche, et si elle se fait trop pressante, son aura orange le protège et lui interdit toute approche.

\- Kyubi.

\- Alors il t'en a bien parlé. C'est une bonne chose. Ça lui pesait énormément que tu ne le saches pas. Ton allusion au renard de tout à l'heure n'était donc pas innocente.

\- Putain, pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela soit si compliqué avec lui ?

\- C'est ce qui fait le charme de la vie, Sasuke.

\- Vous m'autoriseriez à le voir ?

\- C'est ce que j'espère depuis que j'ai reçu ton message. Saï ?

\- Deux espions derrière nous, mais trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Espions ?

\- Oui Sasuke. L'ambiance a empiré avec l'absence de Naruto. La pression me concernant a un peu régressé mais ils s'en prennent à Tsunade maintenant. Sans Hokage ni remplaçant, le pouvoir leur incombe directement.

\- Je ne sens rien.

\- Les membres de la racine ont une technique bien à eux de camouflage. Ce sont les meilleurs. Saï, issu de cette même Racine est un des rares à pouvoir les localiser. J'apprends à son contact, mais il est encore bien plus efficace que moi.

Je me relève et mon regard balaye le village étendu à nos pieds. Les lumières commencent à s'éclairer comme autant de lucioles dans un ciel d'été.

\- Je vous suis, amenez-moi à lui.


	21. Triple tête-à-tête

Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long avec l'apparition de deux nouveaux personnages. Bonne lecture ;D

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

21 - triple tête-à-tête

La nuit est tombée lorsque nous atteignons l'hôpital de Konoha. Nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot pendant le trajet. J'ai noté quelques signes entre les deux coéquipiers mais je n'ai pas pu en comprendre le sens.

\- Sasuke, pourrais-tu ne pas réagir à ce qui va se passer, s'il te plait ?

\- Ne pas …

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je me retrouve entravé par d'épais rondins de bois. A mon contact, la matière vivante se divise en fines lianes qui s'enroulent autour de moi et m'emprisonnent en moins d'une seconde.

\- Tenzô, c'est bon. Il ne me menace pas.

\- Sempai ? tu vas bien ? c'est sûr ?

\- Oui Tenzô, relâche le je t'en prie.

Lentement, les branches qui me retenaient se détendent et se détachent de moi.

\- Sasuke, je te présente Tenzô.

\- Je suis Yamato-Taichou maintenant, Kakashi-Sempai.

\- Oui c'est vrai, tu es Yamato, Tenzô. Aucun changement chez Naruto ?

\- Bonsoir Sasuke-San. Désolé pour l'accueil, je ne savais pas Kakashi serait accompagné. Non. Malheureusement, aucune amélioration. Sakura vient de repartir accompagnée par Tsunade-sama. L'équipe huit était avec elles.

\- Très bien. On prend le relais ici, va te reposer Tenzô. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis trois jours.

\- Je peux tenir encore.

\- Je sais. Mais il faut nous reposer tant qu'on peut encore se le permettre. Va dormir.

\- Très bien. Je reviens aux premières lueurs demain matin.

Après un dernier signe de tête, il disparaît dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Saï et Kakashi échangent un signe, et le dessinateur disparaît à son tour. Puis l'homme aux cheveux d'argent tend une main pour m'inviter à reprendre notre avancée dans le bâtiment en direction de l'escalier.

\- Tenzô était dans mon équipe ANBU avec ton frère. Il a du mal à se défaire du Sempai.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

\- Il est un de mes amis les plus proches. Je peux compter sur lui.

\- Il est donc membre de l'équipe Nezumi.

\- Je vois que Naruto t'a parlé de beaucoup de choses quand vous étiez au quartier Uchiha. Ceci explique l'envoi de ton serpent. Au fait, félicitations pour avoir su utiliser le parchemin de Saï. Nous pensions cette technique inviolable.

\- Rien n'est inviolable pour ma pupille.

\- Toujours aussi modeste, Sasuke. C'est ce qui doit faire ton charme, je présume.

Le sourire que je devine sous son masque me confirme que sa phrase est bien une boutade.

\- Il est dans la chambre du fond.

Arrivés devant la porte, je me stoppe quelques instants, la main à quelques centimètres au-dessus du bois du battant. Je sens Kakashi dans mon dos, tout près de moi.

\- Je lui ai promis qu'il ne me reverrait plus, que je sortais de sa vie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai libéré de moi. Je lui ai dit que c'était fini.

\- C'est donc comme ça que tu es parti. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est Saï qui nous l'a raconté. Tu voulais lancer un genjutsu sur lui et Naruto s'y est opposé. Puis tu t'es échappé. Naruto t'as pourchassé jusqu'au fond du quartier Uchiha où il s'est débarrassé de Saï, l'envoyant sur une fausse piste. Nous ne l'avons retrouvé que le lendemain, dans ton ancienne maison. Il était sur un futon et tenait un oreiller dans les bras. Son état n'a pas changé depuis. Il ne se nourrit pas, juste cette aura orange qui s'étend autour de lui à intervalles réguliers et qui a l'air de le maintenir en vie.

Je pose la main sur la porte et fais glisser le panneau de bois.

Un son aigu m'agresse aussitôt que je pose le pied dans la pièce. Un son régulier qui se veut rassurant mais que je ne supporte pas. Je lance un regard noir à cette machine qui fait naître ce bruit infernal jusqu'à ce qu'un léger rire me fasse tourner la tête. Kakashi a les mains levées devant lui et semble beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Ne tue pas cette pauvre machine, elle ne fait que son travail.

D'une simple pression sur un bouton, il fait disparaître ce maudit bip-bip. Je lance un profond soupir et passe une main nerveuse dans mes mèches de cheveux.

\- Désolé. Je ne suis pas des plus détendu.

Le Jounin s'approche alors du lit disposé au milieu de la salle. Naruto y est étendu, yeux fermés. L'homme qui était notre Sensei étend la main et caresse tendrement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds avant de passer lentement un doigt sur sa joue.

\- Tu peux faire quoi ?

Je dépose ma sacoche près de la porte, m'approche du corps inerte et pose une main sur son bras. Il est glacé.

\- Je peux tenter de pénétrer son esprit. C'est une sorte de projection de ma conscience dans la sienne.

\- Comme les Yamanaka ? ils ont échoué à pénétrer l'esprit de Naruto.

\- Les Yamanaka peuvent prendre le contrôle du corps qu'ils investissent, si je me souviens bien. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça. Mais si ma théorie est bonne, je ne pense pas que pénétrer en lui sera un problème. Le souci sera d'arriver à convaincre Naruto de revenir.

\- Je protégerai ton corps.

\- Merci.

Je m'assois sur le lit et me penche sur le corps étendu. Ma main remonte lentement le long du bras nu de Naruto, passe par-dessus le t-shirt et saute sur son visage. Mes doigts caressent le menton, la bouche, les joues, le nez, et s'arrêtent sur ses paupières closes. J'adresse un dernier regard à Kakashi, debout de l'autre côté du lit, qui me répond d'un signe de tête. Je reporte mon attention sur le visage étendu sous moi. D'un léger mouvement des doigts, j'entrouvre ses yeux. Ses iris sont toujours aussi bleus mais d'un bleu terne, éteint.

\- A nous deux, Kyubi. Je viens te reprendre Naruto.

Et je plonge mon regard carmin dans son regard.

Je mets quelques secondes à situer où je me trouve. Une salle obscure et froide, de l'eau qui monte jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je l'entends suinter le long des parois et couler du plafond en « plic plocs » réguliers. L'endroit n'est pas des plus accueillants. Un grognement me fait soudainement sursauter.

\- Un Uchiha, ben manquait plus que ça ! approche donc gamin c'est par là que ça se passe !

J'avance prudemment en direction de la voix grave. Ce que j'aperçois en premier, c'est une grille. Imposante, d'un métal doré, elle sépare la pièce en deux. Puis derrière celle-ci, je remarque deux yeux rouges qui me guettent.

\- Kyubi.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace, le chéri !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? où est Naruto ?

Un rire sinistre emplit la salle

\- La meilleure du siècle celle-là ! Qu'est-ce que MOI je lui ai fait ? C'est toujours l'âne qui brait, petit Uchiha. C'est toi le responsable de ce qui arrive à Naruto, seulement toi.

\- Tu le retiens captif ?

\- Je devrais, quand je vois comment tu le traites. Mais non. Je sais bien que sa place n'est pas dans cette cellule.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?

\- Parce que … Parce qu'il a besoin de moi.

\- Mouais. Malheureusement, tu as raison. Dans l'angle, à droite.

\- L'aura orange qui l'entoure ces derniers jours, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser dépérir. Je me doutais bien qu'ils arriveraient à t'attraper et à t'envoyer ici.

\- Je suis revenu seul à Konoha. Pas pour le voir, vu que j'ignorais son état, mais personne ne m'a attrapé. Je suis revenu, c'est tout.

\- Tu l'as senti …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, renard sénile ?

\- Un Uchiha … il n'en reste pourtant pas beaucoup… il a senti que le gosse était mal … Un Uchiha qui vient ici … un Uchiha … la prophétie … Putain si le gosse arrive à faire ça, je bouffe une de mes queues.

Il ne m'écoute plus, il est prostré au fond de sa cage et marmonne doucement, ses queues rabattues sur son dos en une douce couverture de fourrure. Mais cela ne me dérange pas, car j'ai enfin trouvé celui que je suis venu chercher : Naruto.

Il est posté sur une canalisation qui longe la paroi, à environ un mètre du sol. Il est accroupi, ses bras enserrent ses genoux, et sa tête est enfouie entre ses bras. Il se balance lentement d'avant en arrière et une lente mélodie s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

Je m'approche de lui et l'appelle doucement.

\- Naruto ? c'est moi, tu vas bien ?

Il ne réagit pas. Je pose doucement une main sur un de ses genoux qui sont au niveau de mon torse.

\- Naruto ? tu m'entends ? c'est Sasuke. Naruto ?

Il cesse de se balancer. C'est bon signe, il m'entend. Je dois attirer son attention sur moi pour le réveiller.

\- Naruto … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? tu sais que tu as une mine affreuse sur ton lit d'hôpital. On m'a dit que Sakura venait de quitter ton chevet. Tu n'as pas honte de faire subir ça à une femme enceinte ?

Merde, il a repris son balancement. Sakura n'est pas un bon sujet de discussion.

\- Tous tes amis sont à ton chevet. Kakashi est actuellement avec moi. Saï n'est pas loin et j'ai rencontré Tenzô.

Toujours le même mouvement.

\- Putain Sasuke, réfléchis, qu'est ce qui peut le faire revenir.

Il se stoppe instantanément.

\- J'ai dit quoi là ? Sasuke ? c'est mon prénom que tu veux entendre ? Sasuke ? tu es d'un compliqué je te jure. Ne me dis pas que l'autre poilu là a raison et que tu restes comme ça à cause de moi ? Putain, mais quand est-ce qu'on arrivera à ne plus se faire souffrir tous les deux. Allez, réveille-toi, parle-moi, bordel.

Il ne se balance plus mais continue de chantonner doucement.

\- Baka, sort de ton mutisme !

Le silence se fait dans la pièce. Une idée me traverse soudain l'esprit. Ou plus précisément, un souvenir … la cuisine de chez moi, une insulte qui l'avait fâché …

\- Usuratonkachi, reviens !

Je vois un frisson traverser son corps. Enfin une réaction physique !

\- Usuratonkachi ! dobe ! tu vas relever la tête et me regarder. Maintenant !

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux quand je le vois bouger lentement la tête.

\- Naruto ! oui c'est ça, reviens !

\- Qu … qui …

\- C'est moi, c'est Sasuke, bordel, que c'est bon d'entendre ta voix.

\- Sas … Sas'ke ?

\- Oui ! ouvre les yeux Naruto, regarde-moi, je suis là !

\- Non. Sas'ke est parti. Il m'a laissé derrière lui.

\- Non, je suis là, Baka. Regarde-moi, touche-moi !

Je lui prends de force ses mains, les écarte et les place sur mes joues. Il se laisse faire mais je sens son corps rester mou, sans volonté.

\- Eh gamin …

\- Kyubi ? tu reviens parler toi ?

\- Tu es arrivé à le faire réagir, ce que je n'ai pas su faire en une semaine. Tu mérites que je t'aide un peu. Mais si tu ne veux pas …

\- Non ! parle …

\- Et le mot magique ? on n'apprend pas ça dans ton clan de misère ?

\- Bordel, il replonge là, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler politesse !

\- Tu l'as fait réagir, c'est déjà bien. Mais si tu veux le réveiller, faudra y mettre un peu plus du tien.

\- Y mettre du mien, tu peux être plus précis ?

\- Putain mais ce que vous pouvez être cons, vous, les humains. Ce sont ses instincts que tu dois réveiller !

\- Instincts ?

\- Oui. Ta voix l'a fait réagir, ton nom aussi, mais ce n'est pas assez fort.

\- Putain, espèce de Boule de Poils, tu vas lâcher le morceau ou je viens botter tes fesses dodues ?

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas arrangés avec le temps, toujours aussi idiots ces Uchiha…

\- Kyubi …..

\- Bordel, embrasse-le, c'est assez clair pour toi ?

\- Quoi ? mais pourquoi je … mais je ne peux pas ! c'est quoi ton plan foireux, renard pervers ! Il est avec Sakura et il va devenir père !

\- Le gosse avec le Bonbon Rose ?

Un rire bruyant éclate dans la pièce, rebondit contre les conduits et fait trembler les murs.

\- Je t'adore toi ! t'es le roi du rire ! putain, j'en ai mal au ventre ! le gosse avec le Bonbon Rose ! attends que je lui dise ça, j'ai de quoi me moquer de lui pour le reste de sa vie ! Petit Uchiha, prépare toi à avoir le choc de ta vie : le gamin est gay. Cent pour cent. Mille pour cent ! La dernière fois qu'il a regardé les seins d'une fille, il devait avoir … euh non, ça n'est jamais arrivé ! Pourtant le vieux pervers a tout tenté mais il préfère définitivement les mecs. Il aime son Bonbon Rose oui, mais comme une sœur. Si tu étais resté auprès de lui, ils ne se seraient pas autant rapprochés, n'auraient pas compté essentiellement l'un sur l'autre pendant si longtemps et ne seraient pas si unis aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Mais alors … qui est le père de l'enfant de Sakura ?

\- Reviens me voir quand tu auras une théorie, je suis sûr que j'aurais encore de quoi rire !

Et le rire reprend, toujours aussi fort. Mais je ne l'écoute plus. Naruto ? Gay ? Et il n'est pas le père de l'enfant de Sakura ? Mais alors …

\- Saï ? il est avec Saï ?

L'éclat de rire s'interrompt deux secondes, puis reprend puissance dix.

\- Tu vas me tuer ! j'arrive plus à respirer ! oh putain, Uchiha, tu reviens ici quand tu veux ! tu viens de gagner le pass vip pour me rendre visite. J'ai plus ri depuis que tu es là, qu'en cent ans. Et pourtant on rigole déjà bien avec le gosse ! Avec Petit Pinceau ! après Bonbon Rose, c'est au tour de Petit Pinceau !

Le renard est en train de rouler par terre de rire dans sa cage, ne prêtant plus du tout attention à nous.

\- Naruto. Regarde-moi. S'il te plait, Naruto.

Je glisse mes doigts sous son menton et relève sa tête. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés.

\- Naruto. Je sais que tu m'entends. Ouvre les yeux. Usuratonkachi…

Lentement, très lentement, ses paupières frémissent puis commencent à se lever et découvrent les yeux bleus que je connais. Mais ils sont vides, tristes, ternes. Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Naruto ?

\- Le renard dit que tu es comme ça à cause de moi, que pour te faire revenir je dois réveiller tes instincts et t'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il a raison ?

Il penche légèrement la tête en signe de questionnement.

\- Putain Naruto, dis quelque chose.

\- Tu n'es pas là. Tu es parti. Tu m'as abandonné.

Une larme quitte le bord de ces cils pour s'écouler sur sa joue droite.

\- Mais non, je suis revenu. Et je suis là pour toi maintenant. Pour que tu reviennes auprès de tes amis qui tiennent à toi.

\- Tu vas repartir.

\- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Putain, Naruto, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Hein ? qu'est tu veux que je te dise ? tu es … tu es … merde … Tu es … Naruto … mon coéquipier … mon ami peut-être. Sérieusement, on ne pourrait pas parler de ça dans le vrai monde ? je ne vais pas tarder à être à court de chakra.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas.

C'est la phrase de trop. Je me jette sur lui et le pousse contre le mur, le faisant tomber sur ses fesses. D'une main j'écarte ses genoux et me glisse entre eux, de l'autre j'attrape la base de son cou et, brutalement, jette mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact est violent, agressif, combatif. Aucune douceur, ni tendresse. Je le romps au bout de quelques secondes, excédé.

\- C'est ça que tu veux, Naruto ?

\- …

\- Je suis incapable de te donner autre chose. Je ne sais pas faire !

\- Tu veux apprendre ?

\- Tu veux m'apprendre ? très bien, alors réveille-toi.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis étendu les pieds sur le lit et le torse sur celui de Naruto. J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle et mon cœur bat la chamade. Je sens mes mains trembler légèrement, ma vue est trouble … j'ai vraiment utilisé une bonne quantité de mon chakra. Une main se pose sur mon front et l'ombre d'un visage apparait devant moi.

\- Sasuke ? enfin !

\- Sensei ?

\- Sen.. ? oui Sasuke. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais. Tu étais agité et je ne réussissais pas à te réveiller.

\- J'ai trouvé Naruto.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? il va bien ?

\- il va bien oui, mais refuse de revenir. Kyubi s'occupe de ses besoins vitaux.

\- Kyubi ? tu as vu le démon renard ?

\- Oui. Il prend soin de Naruto.

Je fais pivoter mes jambes dans le vide et tente de me lever. Mais j'ai surestimé mes forces. Mes jambes ne me tiennent pas et je m'écroule dans deux bras forts qui m'attrapent avant que je ne touche terre.

\- Eh doucement Sasuke … j'ai l'impression que ton immersion en Naruto a dévoré ton chakra.

\- Je dois … juste … manger.

\- OK. Reste assis sur le lit, je vais te chercher quelque chose.

\- Mon sac … à la porte.

\- Tu as à manger dedans ? Assis toi sur le lit, j'y vais.

\- Merci Sensei. Euh … non … Merci Kakashi je veux dire.

Il pose ma sacoche sur le lit. Je l'ouvre aussitôt et y pioche une poignée de fruits secs que j'engloutis.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Sensei. J'en serais honoré.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi. J'ai perdu le droit de vous appeler comme ça. Je ne suis qu'un nukenin.

\- Il n'y a que toi ici qui te considère comme ça.

\- Mais bien sûr, allez dire ça à tous ceux de ma génération qui me détestent.

\- Ce n'est pas le fond qu'ils détestent, c'est la conséquence.

\- Je vous rafraîchis la mémoire ? j'ai quitté le village il y'a quatre ans en manquant envoyer outre-tombe une demi-douzaine de vos ninjas, afin de suivre l'enseignement d'un autre ninja nukenin, ennemi historique de Konoha.

\- Tu crois que c'est ça qu'ils voient quand ils te croisent ? Non. Ce sont des ninjas, ils sont formés à risquer leur vie. C'est même ce qu'ils aiment vivre. Mais l'image qui reste gravée dans leur mémoire, c'est le regard de Naruto sur son lit d'hôpital après votre combat, il y a quatre ans. Oh il a tout fait pour le cacher, et il le fait encore, mais ils l'ont tous vu. Ce jour-là, quelque chose s'est brisé en lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils t'en veulent.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Je n'y lis aucune animosité, aucune rancœur. Cet homme m'a pardonné.

\- Je reprends un peu de forces et j'y retourne.

\- Non, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu es épuisé.

\- Sa … Sas'ke ?


	22. Changement de ton

Naruto réveillé, Sasuke peut repartir ... ou pas ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

22- changement de ton

\- Naruto ?

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent est déjà au chevet du blond étendu qui n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux.

\- Naruto ? Tu es revenu. Naruto ?

\- Kakashi ? j'ai … j'ai fait un rêve…

\- Tu étais enfermé dans ton esprit. Mais c'est fini, tu es de nouveau parmi nous.

\- J'ai rêvé qu'il était là, Kakashi. Je lui ai parlé, tu sais. C'était si réel.

\- Repose-toi, Naruto. On reparlera de tout ça demain.

Le Jounin pose alors tendrement une main sur le front de son ancien élève et un soupir de soulagement s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Il se lève ensuite et se rend dans un coin de la pièce où il s'assoit, dos au mur. En quelques secondes, il invoque Pakkun et entame une discussion à voix basse avec son chien.

Moi, je suis toujours assis au bord du lit de Naruto. Mécaniquement, je porte régulièrement des fruits secs à ma bouche. Avec cet apport énergétique, mon état va s'améliorer rapidement. Je profite de l'attention que porte Kakashi à son ami à quatre pattes pour me pencher vers Naruto. Je reste quelques secondes à quelques centimètres de son visage, nos nez se frôlant au rythme de nos respirations. Puis je plonge vers son épaule et approche mes lèvres de son oreille.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve, Usuratonkachi. Je suis là. Et il va falloir que demain, tu m'expliques tout ce que cette petite séance dans ta tête a sous-entendu, parce que je suis un peu paumé, là … et je déteste ça.

Toujours étendu sur lui, je jette un œil à mon ancien Sensei. Il s'est assis au pied du mur le plus éloigné de nous et a sorti son éternel livre. Pakkun a disparu, certainement parti informer Saï du réveil du blond. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que le Jounin est plus concentré sur nous que sur son bouquin.

\- Sa … Sas'ke ?

\- Oui Naruto. Mais on verra demain. Je suis dans le même état que toi, épuisé. Nous devons dormir, Baka.

\- Je … je ne rêve pas ?

\- Il faut que je te cogne pour que tu réalises, Dobe ?

Je me relève d'une vingtaine de centimètres et fait face au visage de Naruto.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Face à moi, je vois les deux paupières tressaillir, puis se serrer. Elles s'ouvrent lentement, puis se referment aussitôt. Elles papillonnent quelques instants, puis soudainement, s'ouvrent en grand. J'aperçois le bleu gris terne de son regard pendant quelques secondes, mais bien vite, une lumière apparaît au fond de ses yeux alors que sa vision se fait plus nette et qu'il réalise ce qui est devant lui. Le gris s'efface au profit d'une couleur éclatante, turquoise, avec des milliers de reflets cyan, safre, azur, marine, un véritable camaïeu de bleus comme je n'en n'ai jamais vu. Comment fait-il pour avoir de si beaux yeux, si expressifs? Je sens une main glisser le long de mon corps jusqu'à s'échouer sur ma joue.

\- C'était vrai … Kyu ne m'a pas menti … tu étais bien là, devant sa cage … ce que tu as dit …

\- On en reparlera demain, si tu veux bien.

J'effectue une légère pression de ma joue sur la main qui y est posée, et recule lentement la tête jusqu'à rompre le contact. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, signe qu'il a compris qu'à cause de mes mouvements, sa main vient de caresser ma joue.

\- Pousse-toi.

Je m'éloigne de lui, retire mes sandales rapidement, et bascule mes jambes sur le lit. Naruto déplace son bassin vers l'extrémité du lit, à sa droite, et se retourne sur le flanc, me faisant face. J'appuie mon dos sur le matelas sous moi, et, à mon tour, bascule sur le flanc. Nous nous dévisageons un moment en silence. Nous avons partagé un lit des centaines de fois, en mission. Nous l'avons également fait la semaine dernière au quartier Uchiha, et pourtant… j'ai cette étrange impression que ce soir, c'est … différent. Tellement de choses se sont passées en quelques heures. L'ironie de l'affaire, c'est que j'étais venu chercher des réponses à Konoha. Oh, j'en ai trouvées quelques-unes, pas toutes, mais j'y ai surtout trouvé de nouvelles questions. Bien plus nombreuses et bien plus complexes que celles que je me posais. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais me sortir de ces histoires-là. Ni si j'ai vraiment envie de m'en sortir. Je sens mes yeux se fermer lentement. Kakashi veille sur nous. Je lui fais confiance. Je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je respecte cet homme, son calme, sa franchise. Le sommeil me prend dans ses bras, et je ne peux pas entendre la voix douce de Naruto murmurer :

\- Kami-Sama, si c'est un rêve, ne me réveillez pas. Je veux passer l'éternité dans ce lit, avec lui.

Une douce chaleur caresse ma joue gauche. Le gazouillis de quelques oiseaux dans le lointain présage d'une belle journée. Une brise légère s'engouffre dans mes cheveux. Tout serait idyllique pour un réveil enchanteur, si une odieuse odeur de désinfectant ne m'irritait pas les narines. Irrité, je me retourne et enfouis ma tête dans le matelas sur lequel je suis étendu.

\- Toujours aussi grognon au réveil ?

\- Ça pue, Naruto.

\- Ça sent l'hôpital. Ce qui est normal vu que nous y sommes.

\- Kakashi ?

\- Il fait sa ronde du matin. Il est très tôt. Il doit être cinq ou six heures du matin.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Kyubi a fait du bon boulot pour me garder en forme.

Je me redresse et cherche des yeux mon interlocuteur. Il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Le soleil qui effleurait ma joue tantôt, lui fait une auréole rose autour de ses cheveux blonds. Son visage est à contre-jour mais je peux voir l'éclat dans ses yeux posés sur moi. Le gris terne a disparu.

\- Sas'ke. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

Je m'assois sur le lit et attrape ma sacoche qui est au pied de celui-ci. J'en extrais quelques fruits secs et d'un geste, en propose à Naruto.

\- Non merci. Kakashi m'a amené un bol de ramens.

Je grignote un abricot avant de lui répondre.

\- Je suis venu apporter des documents à Kakashi lorsqu'il m'a parlé de ton état.

\- Kakashi ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai contacté avec le rouleau de Saï que je t'ai … emprunté.

\- Tu as utilisé le rouleau de communication ?

\- J'ai surtout compris que je suis le pire dessinateur du monde Ninja.

\- Une faille dans ta panoplie parfaite d'Uchiha ?

\- Si quelqu'un est bien loin d'être parfait, c'est moi.

\- C'est ça, dit le mec qui a réussi à trouver tout seul comment utiliser un système de communication qu'on voulait inviolable.

\- Tu l'as utilisé bien souvent devant moi je te signale, c'était plutôt facile de reproduire tes gestes.

\- Mouais, si tu le dis. Et tu lui voulais quoi, à Kakashi ?

\- J'ai … des informations que je voulais échanger avec lui.

\- Échanger ?

\- Ecoute Naruto. On ne va pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

Je fouille dans le sac qui est encore sur le lit et en sort un rouleau.

\- J'ai fait dessiner les fresques de la salle du dojo Uchiha. Il y en a une … intéressante.

\- Tu voulais quoi en échange ?

\- Toujours la même chose. Visiter le bureau du Sandaime … et une autre petite chose. Quitte à revenir ici, autant en profiter pour finir ce que j'y ai commencé.

\- Et tu l'as fait ?

\- Non, Kakashi m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma et je suis venu ici.

\- C'est quoi la petite chose ?

Je jette un regard noir à Naruto.

\- Ne boude pas, je sais que lorsque tu minimises quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison et que c'est important.

\- Du sang.

\- Tu fais dans le genre vampire maintenant ? sauf … si … putain, je suis trop con. Envoie-moi mon rouleau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es là pour récupérer ton sabre. J'ai utilisé une technique de scellement de mon père lorsque je te l'ai pris, je n'utilise plus que celle-là depuis que je suis une cible du Conseil... Et elle nécessite l'usage de mon sang pour la briser.

Il se lève et s'approche du lit. Sans aucune gêne, il farfouille dans ma sacoche et en ressort les deux parchemins que je lui ai volés. Un léger sourire orne ses lèvres lorsqu'il y repose celui de Saï.

\- Tu préfères que je lève le scellement avec l'usage de mon sang ou que je te la sorte ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me la rendrais ? rien n'a changé.

Son regard se pose sur moi. Un frisson me parcourt le bas du dos lorsqu'il se penche vers moi pour me murmurer d'une voix grave que je ne lui connais pas.

\- Tu te trompes, tout a changé. Tu m'as défié. Je dois t'apprendre des choses … intimes. Tu ne m'échapperas plus, petit Uchiha.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'il dépose mon sabre sur mes genoux. J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être une souris entre les pattes d'un chat ou plutôt un petit serpent entre les pattes d'un redoutable renard. J'ai … j'ai libéré un démon ?

Il s'écarte ensuite de moi sans plus me regarder et reprend calmement sa place à la fenêtre.

\- Re-Bonjour Sensei !

Je tourne la tête vers la porte pour la voir s'ouvrir.

\- J'aurais beau effacer mon chakra parfaitement, tu me sentiras toujours approcher, n'est-ce pas, Naruto ? Bonjour Sasuke, bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour … Sensei.

La surprise qui est passée dans les yeux de Naruto me fait sourire. D'un coup d'œil à Kakashi, je vois que lui aussi l'a remarquée et le sourire qu'il arborait en entrant s'agrandit à son tour.

\- Sasuke. Comme tous les matins, Tsunade-Sama passera dans cette chambre dans quelques minutes. Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrai pas.

Je baisse le regard vers le sol, réfléchis quelques secondes avant d'exprimer ma pensée :

\- Naruto, Kakashi. Vous êtes les deux seules personnes dont l'avis m'importe dans ce village. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu nous obéirais, Sas'ke ?

\- Non. Je veux dire que j'accepte d'écouter vos opinions.

\- Naruto, ne le provoque pas, s'il te plait. Tu veux mon avis sur ta situation ? Je vais être direct. Ta place est à Konoha. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as toutes les cartes pour que le village change d'avis sur toi. Tu n'as rien de plus qui t'attend à l'extérieur de ces murs. Je dirais même que certaines personnes t'attendent déjà à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Et le simple fait que tu te poses la question de rester ou pas, m'indique que tu as, peut-être, envie de rester ici mais que tu es conscient que le défi sera dur à relever. Alors, saches que si tu restes, je serai à tes cotés pour t'aider à te réinsérer.

\- Merci Sensei.

D'un signe de la tête, je m'incline légèrement devant lui.

\- Naruto ?

\- Tu as vraiment besoin que je réponde ? Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles, Teme. Depuis quatre ans, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne prononce ton nom. Que ce soit avec Sakura ou Kakashi-Sensei, mais aussi avec les autres de la bande, ton nom revient tous les jours sur la table. Ça peut être pour demander si on a des infos sur ta localisation, pour se souvenir de nos jeunes années, mais aussi pour se demander comment tu aurais traité telle ou telle situation. Tu ne nous as jamais quitté totalement. Et comment ne pas penser à toi en voyant le quartier Uchiha vide ?

Un bruit dans le couloir me fait tourner la tête. La Hokage arrive. Je n'ai plus que quelques minutes pour m'enfuir.

Naruto vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit, et dépose mes sandales sur mes genoux.

\- Je vais être encore plus clair. Je veux que tu restes, mais pas pour moi ou pour Kakashi-Sensei. Je veux que tu restes parce que tu en as envie. S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que plus on te force, plus tu t'enfuis loin et moi, je n'ai plus envie de te voir faire le yo-yo entre le village et je ne sais où. J'ai tenté d'y aller en douceur avec toi la dernière fois. C'était une erreur alors je vais être franc. La confiance, Sasuke, ça marche dans les deux sens … Combien de temps as-tu mis pour te dire que je pensais que tu allais tuer Saï ? pour rompre ta promesse que tu ne t'enfuirais plus ? Et pourtant tu es là, tu es revenu bien que tu m'aies dit que tu ne reviendrais pas… et tu es venu me chercher.

Sa main glisse entre nos deux corps et se pose sur la mienne.

\- Je tiens plus que tout que tu restes auprès de nous, auprès de moi. Mais il faut que tu le fasses pour de bonnes raisons, qu'on arrête de se mentir, qu'on se parle et qu'on se fasse enfin confiance, tout en sachant tout ce que tu risques si tu le fais.

L'allusion me fait frissonner. De quels risques parle-t-il ? L'image d'un petit gibier entre les griffes d'un prédateur traverse mon esprit … Non, il doit parler du danger que courent mes pupilles tant convoitées dans le village, n'est-ce pas ? Je retire ma main de sous la sienne et commence silencieusement à enfiler mes sandales. Le bruit dans le couloir s'approche. La cheffe du village passe de chambre en chambre pour effectuer sa visite matinale de cheffe de l'hôpital. Je me lève, attrape ma sacoche et l'enroule autour de mes hanches. Je sens le regard des deux hommes sur moi. Je me rends à la fenêtre ouverte et saute sur le rebord avant de jeter un regard derrière moi. Naruto, sur le lit, a baissé la tête mais Kakashi me regarde toujours. Je distingue même son œil plissé par un léger sourire. Cet homme a déjà compris. Je ne peux retenir le même mouvement s'incruster sur mes propres lèvres. Je pivote sur la pointe de mes pieds et regarde l'intérieur de la pièce, puis fait glisser mon pied droit le long du mur jusqu'à me retrouver assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je m'adosse finalement au montant de la fenêtre, une jambe pendante dans le vide, l'autre à plat sur le rebord, et m'amuse à taper mon talon contre le mur sous moi, attirant l'attention de Naruto qui relève soudainement la tête. Mais le glissement de la porte d'entrée de la chambre, nous fait tous les trois tourner la tête dans sa direction.


	23. Aux ordres de l'Hokage

Naruto réveillé, plus rien d'étrange peut arriver maintenant, non ? C'est compter sans Sasuke ...

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

23 - Aux ordres de l'Hokage

La femme aux longues couettes blondes pénètre dans la pièce. Elle a troqué sa veste verte pour une blouse blanche de médecin et a le nez plongé dans ce qui doit être un dossier médical. Elle est entourée d'une demi-douzaine de jeunes filles habillées comme elle, qui murmurent entre-elles aussitôt qu'elles pénètrent dans la pièce.

\- Kakashi, du nouveau ?

Mais Kakashi n'a aucune intention de répondre. Il se retourne vers Naruto et lui fait un signe de la tête en direction de la blonde.

\- Pour Kakashi, je ne sais pas, mais moi j'attends l'heure du repas avec impatience et si ça pouvait être des Ramens au menu, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

La blonde interrompt sa lecture et se fige. Son visage remonte lentement pour venir fixer le lit au milieu de la place.

\- Na… Naruto …

\- Présent, Baa-chan !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle a franchi les quelques mètres qui la séparait du blond et ce dernier se retrouve la tête enfouie dans une poitrine proéminente.

\- Tu m'éfoufes ! Baa-fan !

\- Naruto … tu nous as fait si peur … Tu t'es réveillé quand ? comment est-ce que tu vas ? tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Euh Tsunade-Sama, pardonnez-moi mais il commence à devenir rouge là.

\- Hein Kakashi ? oh pardon ! Naruto, réveille-toi !

\- Ça va aller, la vieille ...

\- Alors, tu en avais assez de nous snober ? on te manquait ?

\- Un peu oui, mais ce n'est pas ça. Quelqu'un est venu me … motiver.

\- Quelqu'un ?

Naruto fait alors un signe de tête vers la fenêtre où je suis toujours posté. Suivant son mouvement, la blonde tourne la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi. Sans dire un mot, je lève lentement la main, déplie mes doigts, et la secoue en un signe de bonjour.

\- Uchiha… Kaori-san, poursuivez la tournée sans moi. Je vous rejoins au plus vite.

L'infirmière concernée, fait un signe de la tête et pousse rapidement les élèves infirmières en dehors de la salle. Tsunade ne me quitte pas des yeux mais attend patiemment que la porte claque pour reprendre.

\- Kakashi, je t'écoute.

Le Jounin pousse un soupir, quitte les abords du lit et s'appuie sur le mur à côté de moi en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Il est revenu hier.

\- Baa-chan … désolé Kakashi, mais je voudrais répondre à ta place. Sasuke n'est pas revenu dans le village pour moi, puisqu'il ignorait mon état. Mais dès qu'il a su, il a accepté les risques et est venu directement me secourir. Baa-chan, je ne serais jamais revenu s'il n'était pas venu me chercher. S'il te plait, ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi, c'est … comme ça.

Allez, il est temps pour moi d'entrer dans la dance.

\- Tsunade-sama. Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

\- Uchiha …

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais poser une question à l'actuelle cheffe du village.

\- Je t'écoute mais si c'est pour me raconter des conneries, gaffe à toi … et arrête d'être si mielleux, ça ne te va pas.

\- Hokage-Sama. J'aimerais savoir ce que je dois faire pour redevenir ninja de Konoha.

Les trois paires d'yeux en face de moi sont plus écarquillées les unes que les autres. Kakashi triche puisque je ne peux voir qu'un seul de ses yeux, mais leurs expressions et leurs airs ahuris valent le détour et j'ai toute la peine du monde à conserver mon sérieux.

\- Uchiha … tu … quoi ?

\- Sas'ke ? tu veux … quoi ?

\- Si cela était possible, j'aimerais prêter allégeance au futur Hokage du village, sans vous offenser, bien sûr.

\- Tu veux … me prêter quoi ?

\- Allégeance, Naruto. C'est ce qu'on fait en cas de réintégration ... Uchiha, Naruto n'a pas encore été annoncé officiellement comme mon successeur, pas dans le village entier. Nous le savons, les autres dirigeants le savent et s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, tout est organisé pour qu'il prenne les rênes du village. Mais il n'a aucun pouvoir et …

\- Je serai donc le premier, où est le problème ?

\- Tu veux vraiment redevenir ninja de Konoha ?

\- Oui, Hokage-Sama. Sous les ordres de Naruto.

Elle porte une main à son visage, ferme les yeux et serre fortement la partie entre son nez et son front.

\- C'est pas vrai, ces mômes me rendront folle. Kakashi, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux-là, Tsunade-sama. Mais j'ai confiance dans la parole de Sasuke quand il est calme. Notre Uchiha laisse souvent parler ses nerfs avant sa raison, mais ce ne semble pas être le cas ici, et j'ai … vu … certains éléments qui me font penser que, cette fois-ci, tout devrait bien se passer.

Le regard noir que je lui lance ne fait que faire redoubler son sourire.

\- Tu es donc favorable à la réhabilitation de l' Uchiha ?

\- Oui. Nous n'avons plus aucune charge à retenir contre lui maintenant qu' Orochimaru est mort. Depuis quatre ans, aucune information ne nous est revenue d'une attaque de Sasuke en personne contre Konoha, que ce soit contre le village ou contre l'un de nos ninjas. Des rumeurs, oui il y en a eues, mais aucun fait avéré.

\- Tu en dis quoi, Naruto ?

\- Et bien…

Naruto s'extirpe de son lit et se plante devant moi, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu obéiras à mes ordres ?

\- C'est un peu le principe, Dobe.

\- Tous mes ordres ?

\- Seulement ceux qui ont un rapport avec le village. Je serai ton ninja, pas ton larbin.

\- Si je suis Hokage, le village c'est moi, non ? Tu sais quel sera mon premier ordre ?

\- De te payer des Ramens ?

\- Hum, continue, tu me donnes des idées … mais non, ça ne sera pas ça.

\- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter ton cirque. Je ne repartirai plus si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Il semblerait que je sois amené à revenir encore et toujours dans ce village. C'est un vrai cercle vicieux. Mais j'ai compris maintenant qu'on est liés toi et moi. Ce truc, ce lien … c'est … plus fort que nous. C'est dur à comprendre mais, on n'a pas le choix et il faudra bien faire avec.

Naruto étant devant moi, je ne peux capturer le regard qu'échangent Tsunade et Kakashi, ainsi que leur sourire qui s'étend.

\- Bon, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Je peux continuer ma tournée et je te donnerai une réponse demain.

\- Hokage-sama … ce n'est certainement pas le moment de vous demander ça, mais j'aimerais toujours visiter l'ancien bureau du Sandaime. Et je pense qu'il faudrait une réunion dans votre salle où Naruto vous sert un excellent thé, pour examiner les documents que je ramène.

\- Les documents ?

\- Oui Tsunade-Sama. Une retranscription des fresques contenues dans la salle secrète du Clan Uchiha.

\- Je croyais que Saï n'avait pas pu la faire ?

\- Saï n'est pas le seul artiste du monde ninja, Hokage-Sama.

\- Très bien. Kakashi, tu te charges de faire passer le message : réunion à vingt heures. Naruto, je n'ai pas besoin de t'examiner, tu as l'air en pleine forme, comme d'habitude. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les trois. Trois pupilles et un successeur à protéger … qui vais-je rendre fou …

\- Je pense qu'on peut se protéger tout seuls, la vieille. Je vois mal qui oserait s'en prendre à Kakashi-Sensei, Sas'ke et moi réunis.

\- Vous resteriez tous les trois jour et nuit ?

\- On l'a déjà fait cette nuit, non ?

\- Très bien. faites comme ça. Vous resterez ensemble tous les trois mais soyez prudents si vous vous baladez dans la tour de l'Hokage. Surtout à l'étage supérieur. C'est un terrier de rats et bon nombre d'entre eux ont la rage. Je dois reprendre ma tournée avant que Kaori-San ne transforme mes patients en passoires, transpercés de piqûres de seringues de partout. N'oubliez pas, vingt heures à mon bureau. Ah Kakashi, fais-moi passer l'ordre pour les ANBU. Je dois le signer le plus rapidement possible pour éviter que l' Uchiha se retrouve encerclé par nos propres troupes.

Elle jette un dernier regard à Naruto, le laisse glisser jusqu'à mon visage alors que je suis toujours assis confortablement à la fenêtre, puis adresse un signe de tête à Kakashi, avant de sortir silencieusement de la pièce. L'homme aux cheveux gris attend à peine que la porte se referme pour s'adresser à moi.

\- Eh bien, tu veux battre Naruto pour le titre de Ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha ?

\- Ne jouez pas au surpris, Sensei. Cela fait bien longtemps que vous avez compris mon intention.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire… mais je ne pensais pas que tu te jetterais à l'eau si vite.

\- Je ne suis pas de genre à tergiverser, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Effectivement ! Bon, Naruto, tu comptes t'éterniser dans cette chambre ou je vous invite manger ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ramens !

\- Il faudra ensuite passer par la Tour pour remettre l'ordre aux ANBU sinon Sasuke ne pourra mettre un pied dans le village sans créer une guérilla. Nous pourrons ensuite nous occuper de l'installation de Sasuke.

\- Son installation, Sensei ?

\- Eh bien oui. Si notre jeune ami compte rester dans le village, il lui faut un endroit où vivre, que l'on devra sécuriser avant qu'il puisse l'utiliser.

\- Sensei, si c'est possible, j'aimerais … j'aimerais vivre au Quartier Uchiha.

\- Au Quartier ?

\- Oui. Dans la maison que j'occupais la dernière fois. Là où j'ai passé deux jours avec Naruto … Chez … mes parents.

\- Sasuke … je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Pour quelques jours, c'était envisageable et c'était la meilleure cachette que nous avons trouvé pour toi, à l'époque, mais pas pour plus longtemps … Tes souvenirs dans cette maison …

\- … Sont excellents, Sensei. Je vous le promets. Tout ira très bien. Je ne vous dis pas que j'irai m'entraîner dans le dojo du fond, mais je veux réintégrer ces murs. Ce Quartier, c'est une partie de moi et je veux me le réapproprier. Je suis toujours un Uchiha. Après tout, je n'y ai qu'un seul mauvais souvenir, de taille je vous l'accorde, mais j'y ai eu des centaines de très agréables auparavant. J'y suis né, j'y ai grandi … si je reviens au village, je dois y vivre.

\- Sasuke, je ne pense pas non plus que vivre seul soit raisonnable.

\- Vivre seul, Sensei ? Il en est même hors de question. Je me charge personnellement de sa sécurité, n'est-ce pas, Sa-su-ke ?

Le ton chaud qu'il a utilisé pour prononcer sa fin de phrase et le regard qu'il m'adresse sont sans équivoque. Le frisson qui me court le long de la colonne vertébrale n'est qu'un indice supplémentaire. Le renard est en chasse et je suis le gibier. Et le pauvre lapin que je suis va se jeter dans sa gueule entre les murs de cette maison. Où est passé le Naruto naïf et un peu simplet de mon dernier séjour à Konoha qui sautait partout pour obtenir un Tadaima ?

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas-là, je le signalerai à l'équipe. C'est donc réglé. Naruto, prêt à partir ?

\- Oui ! ramens, ramens, ramens !

Utilisant ces six lettres comme un refrain, cet idiot se met aussitôt à chanter et à danser, à sautiller entre Kakashi et moi, utilisant l'un de nous pour se projeter vers l'autre sans fin. Comment peut-il passer d'un … d'un traqueur de proie à ce gamin avec son air abruti et ingérable en moins d'une seconde ? À l'un de ses passages à ma portée je saute sur l'occasion et lui assène une claque sur le haut de la tête. Sa réaction est automatique, il se stoppe aussitôt et porte ses mains à son crâne. Kakashi et moi profitons de ce qu'il hurle que j'ai voulu le tuer, pour nous diriger tranquillement vers la sortie de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, sans nous concerter, nous ralentissons le pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un blond affolé nous rejoigne en courant. Sans hésiter, ce dernier se faufile entre le Jounin et moi, glisse un bras sous les nôtres, et nous entraîne dans une légère course dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, sous les cris horrifiés des infirmières.


	24. Ramens et vieux croûtons

et si on étendait un peu notre connaissance d'un protagoniste ?

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

24 - Ramens et vieux croûtons

Dire que nous passons inaperçus dans le village serait un euphémisme. Les villageois se retournent à notre passage, certains se penchent même respectueusement devant le futur Hokage et le célèbre Ninja copieur. Naruto nous a enfin lâchés, Kakashi et moi, et marche désormais à reculons devant nous. J'essaie tant bien que mal de suivre ce qu'il dit, mais ses mots n'ont ni queue ni tête. Cela me rappelle étrangement quand je suis arrivé ici et qu'il m'avait … piégé… Je fais abstraction de ce bruit incessant et observe un peu plus attentivement les deux hommes à mes côtés. Kakashi n'écoute absolument pas ce que peut bien raconter son élève. Son œil se balade de droite à gauche, et je sens sa concentration à son maximum. Naruto, lui, marche toujours dos à la route. Ses yeux sont dirigés non pas vers ses interlocuteurs, mais vers les toits des bâtiments qui nous entourent. Son blablatage n'est bien qu'une couverture et ces deux hommes sont sur la défensive. Traverser le village serait-il dangereux ? Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé la situation dans le village, et qu'ils sont en train de me protéger à mon insu. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin chez Ichiraku, mon agacement est à son comble. Je sais que je viens juste d'annoncer mon désir de revenir dans le village, mais subir en silence un maternage en règle n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Et ignorer tout d'une situation dangereuse qui me concerne m'exaspère. Aussitôt passé les limites du restaurant, à l'abri entre ses murs, Kakashi se retourne vers moi et me murmure :

\- Pas ici, Sasuke. Encore un peu de patience. La Hokage te dira tout ce soir. Pour l'instant, nous sommes chanceux et tu joues parfaitement ton rôle. Laisse-moi le temps de faire passer les ordres de l'Hokage aux ANBU et on pourra respirer un peu plus librement.

Naruto se glisse près de moi et met sa main sur mon bras.

\- Ton retour va faire du bruit, le mien également. Si j'ai bien compté, ils étaient trois à nous suivre tout à l'heure.

\- Oui Naruto, un à la sortie de l'hôpital qui a averti deux de ses collègues qui étaient sur le toit du magasin d'armes.

\- Je n'ai rien senti.

\- C'est normal Sasuke, Saï t'apprendra à les trouver. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous savons les localiser. Pas encore.

Nous nous attablons au fond de la salle. Kakashi attrape le regard de Teuchi, le propriétaire du restaurant, et lui fait un signe de la main. Le restaurateur appelle aussitôt sa fille et l'envoie prendre notre commande. Kakashi profite de ces quelques instants de calme pour griffonner quelques mots sur un papier, puis il invoque discrètement Pakkun et lui confie son courrier juste avant qu' Ayame atteigne notre table.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Vous avez choisi ? miso ramens pour vous, Naruto-Sama je suppose ?

\- Pas de Sama pour ma restauratrice préférée, s'il vous plait. Miso ramens, avec plaisir.

\- Je prendrais pareil.

\- Alors ça sera trois. Merci Ayame-San.

\- De rien, Kakashi-San.

De légères rougeurs colorèrent ses joues quand elle prononça sa dernière phrase, puis elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de retourner derrière la banque de la cuisine. J'eu soudain l'envie futile de titiller mon ancien Sensei … non… mon Sensei, tout court.

\- Vous avez une touche, Kakashi-Sensei.

\- Tu te rendras vite compte, Sas'ke, que notre professeur est un redoutable bourreau des cœurs.

\- Etait Naruto, était. Je suis parfaitement comblé, mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

\- Vous êtes en couple ? eh bien, certaines choses ont beaucoup changé en quatre ans.

\- Etre ninja ne nous empêche pas d'être aussi des hommes, avec des besoins et des désirs, tu sais, Sasuke.

\- J'ai eu ma dose chez Orochimaru, je suis vacciné.

\- Le serpent t'a donné des cours d'éducation sexuelle ? beurk ! Mais c'est affreux ça Sas'ke !

\- Mais non, Baka, j'ai tout fait pour les éviter justement ! Et je te prie de me croire, Orochimaru n'était pas le pire. Kabuto est bien plus vicieux et plus … déterminé.

\- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus … kami-sama …

Ayame s'approche et pose devant Kakashi et moi, un bol de ramens fumant. Elle en dépose trois devant Naruto qui lui hurle un énorme merci. J'attends qu'elle s'éloigne pour poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- Sensei … et … avec qui vous …

\- Tu es bien curieux, Sasuke … ce n'était pas une caractéristique de ton caractère, autrefois.

\- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité. Si je dois me réinsérer dans ce village, je dois savoir ce qu'il s'y passe, non ? Et rien n'est plus efficace que de suivre les histoires de … de …

\- D'amour, Sasuke.

\- Oui. Désolé.

\- Tu les verrais, Sas'ke ! ils sont troooop mignons ! mais je plains les voisins ! et je persiste, Kakashi, il fallait vraiment être le champion des bourreaux des cœurs pour faire fondre ce glaçon-là.

\- Tu sais, Naruto, il est loin d'être totalement sage… et nous nous entendons bien sur … tous les plans.

Ma respiration s'interrompt une seconde … Kakashi a bien dit « il » ?

\- Je l'espère pour toi, de tout mon cœur, et tu le sais.

\- Merci Naruto, je n'ai aucun doute de ta sincérité. Pour en revenir à ta question, Sasuke, tu le connais bien. Nous avons même en commun le fait d'avoir été ton professeur.

\- Mon professeur ? non, ce ne peut pas être … Iruka-Sensei ?

\- Et oui, Sas'ke, Kakashi a dévergondé mon tendre Iruka.

\- Je ne te dégoûte pas j'espère, Sasuke …

Dégoûter ? pourquoi ? pour aimer un autre homme ? L'amour est aveugle, Sensei. Il n'en a rien à faire des questions de physique, de sexe ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Non, ce qui m'étonne c'est que je vous aurais cru épanoui avec quelqu'un de plus … exubérant …

Je sens le regard de Naruto posé sur moi alors qu'un petit rire me répond :

\- Mais mon Iruka-Chan peut être très exubérant, il est bien plus terrible que moi !

\- C'est donc parce que vous ne vivez pas seul que Saï vous a abandonné à la porte de votre domicile…

\- Tu m'as espionné longtemps, Sasuke ?

\- Ne vous emballez pas, Sensei, je devais juste attendre que vous soyez chez vous pour vous envoyer mon reptile.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Ton opération d'infiltration était parfaitement menée. Naruto, tu as fini ?

\- J'en aurai bien mangé encore une dizaine mais ça ira.

\- Avec tout ça, je m'impose un peu dans la visite du bureau du Sandaime, désolé.

\- C'est bon, Sensei, vous ne me dérangez pas. Et qui sait, vous pourriez être utile …

Le léger sourire que nous échangeons me rassure sur la façon qu'il prend ma taquinerie. En quelques minutes, Kakashi a réglé Teushi, et nous nous retrouvons dans la rue. Instantanément, le regard de Naruto balaye les toits environnants.

\- Personne ?

\- C'est étrange, oui. Notre trio les aurait-il fait fuir ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais profitons-en pour retourner à la Tour rapidement.

\- D'un bond, Kakashi grimpe sur le toit le plus près et s'élance vers la Tour.

\- Sas'ke ? le dernier arrivé à la tour prépare le lit de ce soir ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, je suis déjà sur les talons de Kakashi.

\- Tricheur ! Teme !

Retrouver cette bonne vieille ambiance de rivalité avec Naruto est si facile, ça en est presque naturel. Ça en est d'autant plus effrayant pour moi. Je ne sais pas où je mets les pieds en me liant à lui. Je plonge vers l'inconnu que m'offre Naruto comme j'ai plongé vers Orochimaru autrefois. Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment qui m'habite. C'est une sorte de soulagement de retrouver ses insultes, son comportement agaçant. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'en ce moment, à courir derrière Kakashi, et à éviter les divers objets que Naruto me lance dans l'espoir de me ralentir. Nous atteignons notre but sans incident notable. Le sourire moqueur que je lui adresse lorsqu'il arrive bon dernier semble l'énerver. Son regard se durcit, le bleu de ses yeux habituellement si clair, s'obscurcit. En me dépassant pour entrer dans le bâtiment, il me grogne :

\- Ne me refais pas un tel sourire, Uchiha, ou tu devras en assumer les conséquences un jour …

Je pénètre dans le couloir de la tour à sa suite, ses mots résonnant encore dans mes oreilles. De quelles conséquences veut-il parler ?

\- Le bureau du Sandaime est au second étage, les enfants. Sasuke, pourrais-tu passer en second rang derrière moi, s'il te plait.

Naruto m'attrape par le coude et m'attire devant lui. Toute trace de son agacement a disparu, laissant place à un sérieux impressionnant.

\- Si on rencontre du monde, tu fais comme moi, tu dis comme moi, et tu restes calme, ok ?

\- Oui Sensei.

Kakashi s'avance dans le couloir. Le bureau de la Hokage est derrière la seconde porte à gauche, elle est close. Nous passons devant et nous enfonçons vers l'escalier qui monte au second étage. Arrivé sur le pallier, Kakashi fait quelques pas dans un couloir que je ne connais pas, puis il s'arrête brusquement et murmure :

\- Naruto.

A l'entente de son nom, le blond me plaque contre la paroi de l'escalier. Une voix aiguë s'élève alors du fond du passage.

\- Mais regardez qui vient nous rendre visite … Kakashi Hatake, le célèbre Ninja Copieur. Et il est accompagné ! Quelle chance nous avons, n'est-ce pas Homura-San !

\- Qui est avec lui, Koharu-San, je ne vois pas bien.

\- Kakashi-San, tu ne nous présentes pas tes amis ?

Je sens Kakashi se tendre tandis que la main de Naruto se pose dans le bas de mon dos. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais mon instinct me hurle que je suis en danger.

\- Koharu-Sama, Homura-Sama, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangés. Nous ne faisons que passer.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu, Hatake.

\- Pardonnez-moi … je suis accompagné de Naruto Uzumaki et de Sasuke Uchiha, mes deux élèves.

\- Uzumaki ? il est sorti du coma ? Pourquoi Tsunade ne nous a-t-elle pas appris cette excellente nouvelle.

La main dans mon dos se contracte sur ma veste.

\- Uchiha Sasuke … tu dois te tromper Hatake-San, ce traître est un nukenin, il ne peut pas être dans les murs de Konoha.

\- Nukenin ? Pardonnez mon audace mais vous vous trompez. Il rentre tout juste d'une mission d'infiltration de quatre ans. Mission qu'il a largement accomplie puisque le corps d'Orochimaru repose dans notre morgue.

\- Infiltration ? nous ne sommes pas au courant.

\- C'était une mission de rang S. Hokage-Sama et moi étions les seuls au courant.

\- Pourrais-tu lui dire de se montrer ? Nous ne le voyons pas bien dans l'ombre de l'escalier.

Naruto s'approche de moi et se hausse sur la pointe de ses pieds pour murmurer à mon oreille :

\- Fais gaffe, ils sont pires que tout. Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'ils vont dire.

Je fais un pas en avant et monte les dernières marches de l'escalier. Je sens Naruto soupirer et me suivre. Sasuke, c'est le moment de montrer tes dons de comédien. J'affiche un sourire de circonstance sur mes lèvres, et apparait à la lumière de l'étage.

\- Koharu-Sama, Homura-Sama, comment allez-vous ?

\- C'était donc la vérité, le dernier enfant Uchiha est entre nos murs. Quelle surprise !

Dans mon dos, Naruto souffle fort pour se retenir d'intervenir. Une surprise, mais bien sûr. Comme si leurs espions ne leurs avaient pas fait leur rapport. Comme s'ils ignoraient que je suis revenu au village il y a plus d'une semaine. Bon, qu'est-ce que Kakashi a raconté déjà ?

\- Retrouver le village après ces années de mission est un soulagement.

\- Il faudra que tu viennes nous voir dans nos bureaux, je suis sûre que nous allons te trouver une activité digne de ton rang de dernier descendant Uchiha.

Kakashi me jette alors un regard et répond à ma place.

\- Je regrette mais Sasuke n'a pas terminé de faire son rapport à …

\- Hatake ! Il ne me semble pas m'être adressé à toi. Cet homme n'est plus ton élève, je te rappelle.

Tiens, je suis passé de traître à enfant puis homme en trois phrases... rapide, non ? Je commence à comprendre les consignes de Naruto : Tout faire pour montrer que je suis de son côté. Ces idiots cherchent à me recruter.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je serai toujours l'élève de Kakashi-Sensei. Je n'aurais jamais pu mener ma mission à bien sans son enseignement.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. Tu as profité de ta mission pour élever tes yeux à leur plus haute transformation ?

\- Leur niveau était bien suffisant pour débarrasser le village d'Orochimaru, merci de vous en inquiéter.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

\- N'ayez aucun doute que j'accomplirai avec succès toutes les missions que le village me confiera.

Je décèle un léger sourire chez l'homme aux cheveux gris qui est près de moi. Je dois bien m'en sortir.

\- Tsunade ne te donnera aucune mission digne de ton niveau. Tu es un Uchiha, il te faut le sang des batailles. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre part à de nouveaux combats, je n'oublierai pas votre proposition.

\- Tu es bien le fils de Fugaku. La même soif de sang coule en toi. C'est ce sang qui nourrit tes pupilles. C'est ce sang qui te maintient en vie. C'est ce sang qu'il a lui-même fait couler qui a fait de ton frère un des plus puissants ninjas de ce monde.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque le regard de Kakashi se durcir.

\- Dis-moi, jeune Uchiha, que nous vaut votre visite dans nos quartiers ?

\- J'ai quelques documents que j'ai retrouvés dans ma maison familiale et qui, je pense, devraient revenir au village : des rapports de police, des comptes rendus d'interrogatoires. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas prêté grande attention à ce qu'ils contiennent. Ce sont des documents vieux de plus de dix ans. Je souhaiterais qu'ils regagnent les archives de Konoha, dont les bureaux sont au bout de ce couloir.

\- Très bien. C'est généreux à toi. Nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps dans ce cas.

Je me penche respectueusement devant eux.

\- Merci de l'attention que vous me portez. Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée. Kakashi-Sensei, y allons-nous ?

\- Bien entendu Sasuke. Bonne soirée. Naruto, dépêche-toi un peu.

Nous passons à côté des deux vieux croûtons et reprenons, Kakashi et moi, un semblant de discussion futile. Naruto, deux pas derrière nous, a la tête baissée et grogne sourdement. Les deux personnes âgées se serrent un peu plus vers le mur lorsque Naruto les croise. D'un œil, je les vois prendre l'escalier que nous venons d'emprunter et descendre à l'étage inférieur. Un même soupir de soulagement traverse nos trois poitrines. L'opération Sandaime peut maintenant commencer.


	25. Le bureau du Sandaime

On replonge tête la première dans l'aventure et la quête des indices.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

25 - Le bureau du Sandaime

Kakashi tourne dans un autre couloir, avance sur quelques mètres puis se dirige vers une porte à notre gauche.

\- J'ai passé des heures et des heures en faction devant cette porte lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Si je me souviens bien …

Il fait bouger quelques panneaux de la porte et une serrure à combinaison apparait.

\- Vous permettez, Sensei ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris se retourne vers moi et, le sourire aux lèvres, se recule.

\- Mais avec plaisir, Sasuke.

Je me présente face à la serrure et enclenche mon Sharingan. Il s'agit d'une sorte de jeu de taquin. L'usure sur les pièces m'indique aisément le trajet à suivre pour ouvrir la porte. Quand le petit cliquetis indiquant l'ouverture de la porte résonne, je porte ma main à mon sabre.

\- Restez derrière moi.

Tous mes sens en éveil, je fais glisser légèrement la porte. J'aperçois immédiatement les parchemins explosifs cachés et surtout, les filaments qui doivent les déclencher. Ils sont étranges, bien plus fins que d'ordinaire mais ce n'est pas le moment de les tester. Je préviens mes compagnons de larcin sans prendre la peine de me retourner :

\- Vicieux, le Sandaime. Piéger son bureau, c'est pas gentil … Soyez sages, je reviens.

Je remise mon sabre dans son fourreau et me faufile entre les fils en prenant bien garde à ne rien toucher. Après quelques sauts et pirouettes sur les mains, je me retrouve accroupi au centre de la pièce. Les trois yeux posés sur moi par l'entrebâillement de la porte me font sourire. Bon. Réfléchis Sasuke. Le Sandaime se tenait à longueur de journée dans cette pièce et les ninjas défilaient devant lui. Il devait garder ses documents secrets à portée de vue. J'élimine donc d'office le mur dans son dos. La décoration de la salle n'a pas bougé depuis la mort du Sandaime. Il y a encore les bannières sur tous les murs, aux couleurs du village ou avec des mots clés de la vie de Ninja. Il reste également quelques coussins au sol, jetés sur le tapis qui recouvre le fond de la pièce. Je porte mes yeux écarlates sur les parois de chaque côté de la porte. Rien. Aucune cache secrète. Souviens-toi, Sasuke, tu es déjà venu dans cette pièce quand tu étais enfant. Le Sandaime était à son bureau. Bureau ? Il n'y a pas de bureau dans cette pièce. Le Sandaime travaillait au sol. Il était assis sur le tapis derrière moi, face à la porte. Je me retourne et examine plus consciencieusement la surface laineuse. Je pose ma joue sur la matière et regarde le niveau du sol. Une légère bosse se situe à l'extrémité droite du tapis. En gardant un œil sur les fils des parchemins explosifs, je me déplace jusqu'à la déformation que j'ai repérée. En tâtant, je constate qu'il s'agit d'un bouton, une sorte d'interrupteur. Je jette un regard vers la porte d'entrée. Ils sont toujours là, le regard fixé sur moi. Je souffle un bon coup et appuie d'un coup sec sur le bouton. Un léger claquement m'indique la fermeture de quelque chose puis les filaments qui relient les parchemins explosifs disparaissent dans un scintillement bleu. Du chakra ? Technique intéressante mais mauvaise pioche pour moi, ce n'était pas la cache.

\- Sensei, Naruto, la voie est libre, entrez !

Prudemment, Kakashi pousse le battant et pénètre dans la pièce, Naruto sur les talons.

\- Je suis venu des milliers de fois dans cette pièce et j'ignorais qu'elle était piégée. Bien joué Sasuke.

\- Je ne te savais pas si souple, Teme.

\- Je n'ai pas fait que compter les écailles des serpents en quatre ans, Dobe. Merci Sensei.

\- Les enfants, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais nous n'avons pas toute la journée pour trouver cette cache, si elle existe.

\- Votre ami Obito me l'a assuré.

\- Sasuke, Obito était le garçon le plus menteur qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

\- Alors prions pour qu'il ait changé avec l'âge.

Mon attention est soudain attirée par Naruto. Il arpente la pièce, le nez en l'air, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Je venais souvent dans cette pièce quand j'étais petit. Iruka-Sensei m'envoyait ici quand il me punissait à l'Académie. Le Sandaime me mettait un coussin au sol dans ce coin-là, derrière toi Sas'ke, et je le regardais traiter les affaires courantes.

\- Le Sandaime était discret, mais il a toujours gardé un œil sur toi, Naruto.

\- Je sais. J'ai compris qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir lorsqu'on me faisait du mal mais je regrette surtout de ne pas avoir pu le remercier d'avoir placé les bonnes personnes sur ma route, à commencer par toi, Kakashi … J'aurais juste aimé qu'il me dise …

\- Il n'est pas le seul fautif tu sais. Tout comme lui, je connaissais ton histoire. Je suis l'élève de ton père et je me suis occupé de la sécurité de ta mère tout au long de sa grossesse. J'aurais dû te dire ce que je savais avant.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Kakashi. Tu as fait ce que tu jugeais bien pour moi, et finalement, tu ne t'es pas beaucoup trompé. J'ai dix-sept ans et tout va pour le mieux pour moi. Le passé, c'est le passé.

\- Dobe … tu as vu le Sandaime travailler ? et des ninjas rentraient dans la pièce pour le rencontrer ?

\- Oui, souvent.

\- Et tu as vu le conseil aussi ?

\- Les vieux croûtons ? oh oui, ils venaient à chaque fois que j'y étais, mais ma présence les faisaient fuir alors ils ne restaient pas longtemps.

Je baisse la tête vers le sol, préoccupé par mes pensées. C'est une main sur mon épaule qui me fait reprendre conscience du monde qui m'entoure. Kakashi est tout près de moi et me murmure :

\- Sasuke, tu as une idée ?

\- Oui, mais … elle n'est pas réalisable.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Je peux lire les souvenirs avec mon Sharingan. Le Sandaime a dû machinalement vérifier la bonne fermeture de sa cache à l'arrivée de visiteurs dans son bureau, et encore plus s'il s'agissait des anciens. Mais je ne vois pas comment vous apprendre à le faire en quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me l'apprendre ?

\- Naruto refuse que je pratique mon dojutsu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je devais l'utiliser sur Saï, mais la situation a … dégénéré. Je ne tiens pas à réitérer cette expérience en le tentant sur lui.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous conspirez tous les deux ?

Kakashi et moi échangeons un regard alors que je m'assois à l'endroit où le Sandaime s'asseyait. Le bouton déclencheur des fils de chakra est à portée de ma main. Je promène mon regard sur les murs autour de moi. A l'exception des banderoles couvertes de sérigraphies, il n'y a aucune décoration sur les murs à l'exception … de petits carreaux verts éparpillés sur les murs peints en jaune. Certains d'entre eux sont plus ternes que d'autres. Sur le mur derrière moi, se trouvent de grands panneaux qui déclament les maximes préférées de l'occupant des lieux. Kakashi est actuellement en train de les examiner. Aucune fenêtre, aucun souvenir personnel. Ce bureau est froid, triste, strict, reflet de l'époque troublée qui a succédé à la guerre .

\- Kakashi-Sensei …

\- Oui Sasuke…

\- quelle était l'arme préférée du Sandaime ?

\- La réponse est facile : il s'agit de son bâton Kongounyoi qui abritait son invocation. Il ne le quittait jamais.

\- Un bâton … avec des propriétés extensibles ?

\- Euh oui. Je l'ai déjà vu prendre diverses formes, celle d'une longue lance en particulier.

\- Et celle d'une étoile ? ou plutôt d'une échelle ?

\- Pardon ?

\- L'avez-vous vu prendre la forme d'une échelle, ou tout du moins, un bâton avec des barreaux perpendiculaires et d'autres horizontaux.

\- Non. Mais je pense que si le Sandaime pouvait le modeler selon son bon vouloir dans un sens, pourquoi pas dans la largeur aussi. A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Naruto, tu peux toucher le carreau de faïence au mur, au-dessus de ta tête, à droite ? et celui qui est à ta gauche ?

\- Oui … Celui de droite est plus rugueux que celui de gauche.

\- Usé ?

\- Oui, on dirait bien.

Kakashi s'approche d'un autre carreau et le touche à son tour.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont liés ?

\- Oui. Si je compte bien, il y a vingt carreaux usés. Il y en a aussi au plafond. En utilisant la capacité de transformation de son bâton et en se plaçant au centre de la pièce, il doit être possible d'effectuer une pression sur tous les carreaux simultanément.

\- Sas'ke, on n'a pas le bâton de pépé-Sandaime.

\- Non, mais on a des kunais. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un détecteur de matière sur les carreaux.

\- Un tir qui atteindrait les vingt cibles ? c'est impossible Sasuke, même pour toi.

\- Deux tirs de dix cibles c'est déjà plus simple, non ?

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir.

\- Votre sharingan vous permettrait de faire mouche à coup sûr, non ? Naruto, tu peux nous faire vingt clones qui rattraperaient les kunais avant qu'ils ne touchent terre ? et je te charge d'ouvrir les yeux histoire de voir ce que cela déclenche, si cela déclenche quelque chose. Le travail d'équipe, Sensei, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de mieux ?

\- Je pensais ne jamais t'entendre dire une telle phrase, Sasuke. J'aime ce nouveau Sasuke là.

Je me relève et me place au milieu de la pièce, sortant des armes de mes sacoches. Kakashi me rejoint, les mains pleines de kunais et se place dos à moi. De son coté, Naruto effectue des signes et crée une vingtaine de clones qui se mettent silencieusement en place sous les carreaux dépolis.

\- Modérez vos phrases, Sensei, je ne tiens pas à affronter un Iruka-Sensei fou de jalousie.

Le Jounin éclate de rire et relève son bandeau, laissant apparaître son œil écarlate.

\- Sasuke … ce ne sera pas aisé de tirer simultanément dans cette position. Je ne sens pas les mouvements de ton corps. Retourne-toi.

Je m'exécute et me retrouve face à lui. Pour la première fois, je remarque qu'il est encore légèrement plus grand que moi … plus large également.

\- Tu me fais confiance, Sasuke ? sur tous les plans ?

Ma réponse est immédiate.

\- Oui. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Glisse une jambe entre les miennes et rapproche-toi de moi.

J'obéis lentement.

\- Passe tes bras autour de moi et pose ta tête sur mon épaule.

Je m'exécute toujours aussi lentement et glisse mes bras autour des hanches de l'homme qui me fait face. Le Jounin resserre également doucement ses bras autour de moi en une étreinte protectrice avant de me murmurer :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui Sensei.

\- Je présume qu' Orochimaru n'a pas dû t'apprendre ces techniques de coopération. Tu sens mes muscles bouger ? Bouge et je vais effectuer les mêmes mouvements que toi. Tu vois ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est clair que j'ai plus l'habitude que toi de cette technique donc tu déclencheras le tir et je copierai tes gestes en me calant sur ta respiration et le travail de tes muscles. On se sépare la salle avec le mur devant soi et celui de droite ?

\- De droite. Très bien. N'oubliez pas le carreau au plafond.

\- Détends toi … les contacts physiques ne sont pas ton fort, hein.

\- Ça ne l'a jamais été, souvenez-vous.

\- Il semblerait que tu aies encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur le plan des rapports physiques, si je ne me trompe. Toujours célibataire, Sasuke ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Et si on se concentrait sur le tir plutôt que de me tester sur ma vie privée ?

\- Je ne te teste pas, je te détends… le soupçon de colère que tu ressens en ce moment contre moi t'a fait oublier ton appréhension et … tu ne trembles plus.

\- Bien joué, Sensei. On tire ?

\- Naruto, tu es prêt ?

\- Oui Kakashi.

\- Je suis à tes ordres, Sasuke.

\- Alors allons-y … un … deux … trois !

Les vingt kunais partirent dans le même mouvement et atteignirent les cibles en un seul bruit étouffé. Les clones de Naruto se précipitèrent et aucune arme ne toucha le sol en retombant. Le silence est devenu pesant dans la pièce, je n'entends que la respiration calme et rassurante de Kakashi qui crée un courant d'air sur mon oreille. Je ne sens que ses poumons qui se remplissent et se vident régulièrement, me berçant légèrement à chacun de ses souffles. Puis soudain, le cri de Naruto.

\- Là ! derrière le panneau « shintai ».

Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Tout comme je ne vois pas les clones redonner les kunais au Naruto original, avant de disparaître. Kakashi a placé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'éloigne doucement de lui.

\- Sasuke … expérience intéressante, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je baisse la tête vers le sol. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai d'un coup si chaud ?

\- Et je te prie de me croire, c'est encore plus renversant avec la personne que tu aimes. Tu sais … grandir ce n'est pas seulement devenir plus puissant, c'est aussi découvrir ce genre de contacts, et les apprécier. Orochimaru a fait de toi une arme parfaite. Je peux m'en rendre compte même sans t'avoir vu combattre mais j'espère que tu nous laisseras une chance, à Naruto, à moi, au village, de t'apprendre ces nouvelles sensations. Parce que vivre, ce n'est pas le combat, la puissance ou le pouvoir… vivre c'est ressentir, donner, recevoir et … aimer.

Le dos de son index se pose sur ma joue gauche avant qu'il ne pouffe joyeusement, puis sa main monte m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Je vais distraire Naruto quelques instants, le temps que tu te reprennes. S'il te voit rougissant ainsi, je crains de ne pas pouvoir arriver à le retenir de te croquer dans la seconde.

Il remue sa main dans mes mèches noires une dernière fois, puis s'adresse à Naruto en poussant la voix.

\- Alors Naruto, tu as trouvé quoi ?

Kami-sama, tuez-moi. Ici, maintenant, tuez-moi. Est-il possible de mourir de honte ? Depuis quand est-ce que je rougis comme une jeune vierge ? C'est mon Sensei… ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans ses bras. Bon, c'est la première fois depuis quatre ans, mais je ne suis plus un enfant… à moins … que ce soit justement pour ça … et c'est quoi cette allusion ? Croquer … je ne suis pas une pomme ! Je secoue violemment la tête. Je dois me sortir tout ça de mon cerveau. Ce n'est pas le moment, vraiment pas le moment de me poser des questions pareilles. Comme à mon habitude, je ferme les yeux et souffle longuement. Un deux trois. Encore une fois. Un … deux … trois. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, une relative paix intérieure règne en moi. Naruto et Kakashi ont soulevé le panneau de tissus suspendu au plafond où est inscrit Shintai : vérité absolue, et sont penchés dans une sorte de corniche qui s'est ouverte dans le mur. Ce vieil homme avait de l'humour finalement.

Je m'approche lentement. Kakashi se retourne vers moi et me fait un signe de la tête, comme pour me confirmer que je suis présentable. Le regard noir que je lui lance le fait sourire. Je crois que j'ai perdu toute emprise sur cet homme.

\- Sasuke. On a une pille énorme de documents. On va tout prendre et étudier ça au calme, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est parfait. Votre ami avait donc raison, Sensei.

\- Oui. Obito m'étonnera toujours. Tu as tout pris, Naruto ?

\- Oui c'est bon. J'ai tout scellé. On peut sortir.

\- Allez-y, je replace la sécurité et je vous rejoins.

Les deux hommes se présentent à la porte, l'entrouvrent et jettent un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ils se glissent dans le couloir et m'attendent. Je ne mets que quelques secondes pour replacer le panneau et réenclencher le système de protection. Les fils de chakra réapparaissent aussitôt que je relâche le bouton camouflé sous le tapis. En me penchant, je note qu'il y a un couloir libre, à environ un mètre du sol. C'est assurément par-là que le Sandaime faisait glisser son bâton pour atteindre le bouton pressoir depuis la porte. Quelques pirouettes plus tard, je suis auprès d'eux. Kakashi se charge de refermer la porte et de verrouiller la fermeture codée. A l'autre bout du couloir, une fenêtre nous attire irrésistiblement.

\- Sas'ke ? on va chez toi ?

Je lui réponds par un signe de la tête. Kakashi pose longuement son regard sur moi, puis s'élance par la fenêtre avant que je le suive.


	26. Les mots d' Hiruzen Sarutobi

vous êtes curieux de savoir ce qu'ils ont trouvé dans le bureau du Sandaime ? eux aussi, alors vite, place à l'histoire !

Bonne lecture et, comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

26 - Les mots d' Hiruzen Sarutobi

Nous traversons le village par les toits en quelques minutes. Je discerne déjà depuis quelques sauts les murs qui encerclent le quartier Uchiha. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne jamais y revenir il y a encore quelques jours. Je ne peux me retenir de me stopper sur le mur d'enceinte. Kakashi et Naruto devaient avoir les yeux sur moi puisqu'ils s'arrêtent instantanément à mes côtés.

\- Sasuke, tu veux aller ailleurs ? On peut aller chez moi ou chez Naruto.

\- Non Sensei, je veux y aller mais …

Une main vient se glisser dans la mienne. Elle est douce mais j'y sens les rugosités dues au maniement intensif des armes.

\- Ils te comprennent, tu sais. Ils savent ce que tu traverses et ne t'en veulent pas d'avoir voulu partir, j'en suis certain. Depuis que tu as remis les pieds dans ce village pour ce qui devait être juste quelques heures, tout le monde te demande énormément, à commencer par moi. Tu as le droit d'avoir des hésitations, de ne plus savoir où tu vas, même de partir. J'ai … J'ai pété un plomb en m'enfermant avec Kyubi. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, j'ai baissé les bras trop vite et pour de mauvaises raisons. Je ne le referai pas. Je ne te lâcherai vraiment plus, même si je dois au final me battre contre toi. Tu es parti et merci Kami-Sama, tu es revenu. Mais tu avais le droit de partir. Tout comme tu as le droit de revenir. Cette maison c'est chez toi. Tu as beau lutter contre, je sais que tu le ressens au fond de toi. Tu es lié à ces murs parce que tu y as souffert mais aussi parce que tu y as été heureux.

\- Hm … Tu as raison. Merci Naruto.

\- A ton service … en contrepartie, ce sera toi qui feras le lit…

Et il se laisse tomber de l'autre côté de la muraille, à l'intérieur du quartier Uchiha.

\- Kakashi ne m'a pas lâché du regard.

\- Peu importe jusqu'où vous irez, la seule chose que je te demande, c'est de continuer à être honnête avec lui, comme tu l'as été jusqu'à présent. J'ai commis l'erreur de lui mentir toute son enfance, je te conjure de ne pas reproduire mes fautes. Je ne pense pas que tu aies pris la mesure de certaines choses concernant Naruto. Je veux te protéger autant que lui, mais tu es bien plus fort que lui dans certains domaines, bien mieux armé. Disons, que tu as plus d'expérience dans la fuite que lui.

\- Je serai franc et intègre, je vous le promets.

\- Bien. Rattrapons-le.

D'un bond me revoilà dans le quartier Uchiha, puis, quelques instants plus tard, devant la maison de mon enfance. Je pousse le battant et pénètre dans le genkan. Je retire mes sandales rapidement et avance dans la grande salle.

\- Discrètement, je murmure un léger « Tadaima » dans un souffle. J'ai à peine le temps de terminer de prononcer ce mot, que Naruto se glisse derrière moi et me murmure à l'oreille le « Okaeri » traditionnel puis, sans attendre une réaction de ma part, il s'enfonce vers la cuisine

\- J'ai faim !

\- On a déjà petit déjeuné chez Ichiraku, Baka. Pour ton information, il n'est pas encore midi.

\- Ben j'ai encore faim ! thé pour tout le monde ?

Kakashi s'approche de moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir pour toi ou te plaindre.

\- Plaignez-moi, Sensei, plaignez-moi. On étudie les dossiers ?

\- Je vais aider Naruto à ramener les tasses. Je reviens.

Je m'assois à la table basse et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Rien n'a changé en une semaine. Le futon est toujours dans le coin, l'odeur des roses est toujours aussi présente, je retrouve même le haut de mon frère que j'avais jeté au sol avant mon altercation avec Naruto et Saï. Un léger bruit me fait tourner la tête. Naruto et Kakashi sont en train de bavarder dans la cuisine. Naruto a l'air agité, il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre puis Kakashi pose une main sur sa tête et enfouis ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes, ce qui calme Naruto instantanément. Soudain, mon Sensei tourne la tête et pose son œil sur moi. Son regard me transperce et un étrange sentiment m'envahit, celui d'avoir vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Lentement, il retire sa main de la chevelure blonde avant de frapper un coup sur le crâne de Naruto puis de s'en éloigner en reculant et enfin d'ouvrir les placards à la recherche des tasses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois tasses fumantes entourent une pile de papiers déposée sur la table.

\- J'ai un rapport de police…

\- Moi une sorte de rapport de mission.

\- Des rapports ANBU, et une sorte de compte-rendu de surveillance d'un espion …

\- On devrait faire des tas en fonction de la provenance.

\- Sasuke, celui-là concerne le meurtre d'un membre de ton clan.

\- Shisui Uchiha ?

\- Oui, c'est le nom qui est indiqué.

\- C'est mon cousin. Il y avait son rapport d'autopsie dans le bureau de Père.

\- Je me lève et vais farfouiller dans mon sac à la recherche du parchemin de scellement de Naruto. En retournant à la table, je l'envoie à Naruto qui s'attelle aussitôt à faire apparaître les documents de la cache du bureau de mon père.

\- Tant qu'on y est, autant tout vous montrer, Sensei. La boite aussi, Naruto.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance à tous les deux, je vais m'y tenir.

Pendant que je me rassois, Naruto ouvre la boite ciselée et tend la lettre de mon père à Kakashi. Puis il replonge dans les documents face à lui.

\- Je vois. C'est une bonne chose pour toi, Sasuke, tes parents étaient des gens biens. Par contre, je ne comprends pas le contenu de la lettre. Gardien de quoi ?

\- Les informations du dojo Uchiha apportent des indices supplémentaires. Je vous montrerai tout cela ce soir, pendant la réunion avec Tsunade-Sama.

\- Kakashi … regarde ce truc …

\- Un ordre de mission ?

\- Regarde le nom …

\- Le nom ?... Oh. Je vois. C'est … impossible …

\- Sensei ? vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Sasuke … il ne faut pas nous emballer. Avec un seul document, on ne peut rien déduire. Il faut premièrement s'assurer que ce n'est pas un faux. Ensuite, il faut opérer des recoupements, puis …

\- Montrez-moi ce papier.

Kakashi et Naruto échangent un regard. Naruto tend la main et prend le document des mains de Kakashi.

\- Sas'ke, si tu pètes un câble, je t'assomme et on en reparlera plus tard, OK ?

\- C'est à ce point-là ?

\- Oui. Ce papier, c'est de la dynamite. Promets-moi que tu resteras calme.

\- Putain Naruto, c'est toi qui es en train de m'énerver là.

\- Promets-moi…

\- Je te promets, tu es content ? bon alors ?

\- Ce papier concerne ton frère…

\- Itachi ?

\- Oui Itachi. Si on en croit ce qui est écrit ici, il … il est innocent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sasuke. Ce papier est un ordre de mission d' Itachi, une mission de rang S. Il y a sa signature au bas du document et celle du Sandaime.

\- Un ordre de mission ? pour quelle mission Sensei ?

Naruto se penche sur la table et attrape un nouveau document.

\- Eh, y'a son nom là aussi.

\- C'est un courrier écrit de la main du Sandaime. Il est adressé à Itachi. Tu devrais la lire, Sasuke.

Je baisse la tête et fixe le plateau de la table.

\- Une chose à la fois. Dites-moi en quoi consiste cette mission qu'il a dû mener, et après je lirai cette lettre. Non, après nous lirons cette lettre.

J'entends Naruto se lever et venir s'agenouiller à ma droite.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, arrêtez de prendre des pincettes comme ça avec moi.

\- Sas'ke. Comment veux-tu qu'on ne prenne pas des pincettes quand ça concerne ton frère?

\- Naruto, il a raison. Il n'est plus un enfant et il a le droit de se confronter à ce que nous trouvons. Sasuke, cet ordre de mission concerne ton frère et le massacre de votre clan …

Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le seul œil visible de Kakashi. La main de Naruto se pose sur la mienne et machinalement, je la serre dans la mienne.

\- La mission de ton frère consisterait à trouver des preuves concernant celui qui a effectué ces crimes et de trouver des informations pour Konoha.

\- C'est une erreur, je l'ai vu ce soir-là, il est l'auteur de ces crimes.

\- Tu l'as vu tuer ou tu l'as vu l'arme à la main ?

\- Je l'ai vu derrière les cadavres de mes parents qui n'étaient pas encore froids, le sabre à la main, la lame encore coulante de leur sang. Il a essayé de me tuer par la suite en me poursuivant dans la rue. Je m'en souviens parfaitement.

\- Sasuke. J'ai toujours trouvé cette histoire louche, c'est tellement éloigné de l' Itachi que je connaissais.

Je tape de ma main libre sur la table et veux me lever pour répondre à mon Sensei et libérer la rage que ces mots réveillent en moi, mais une poigne de fer me broie soudainement la main droite.

\- Sas'ke, tu as promis … reste assis ou je t'assomme, et je ne plaisante pas.

Le ton est grave, froid, presque bestial.

\- Sasuke, reste calme je te prie. Nous sommes de ton côté. Tout ce que je dis c'est que j'ai toujours eu l'impression que l'on ne nous a pas tout dit sur ces meurtres.

Je regarde longuement l'homme en face de moi, puis celui plus proche de moi. Tout ce que je lis dans leurs yeux reflète le sens de leurs paroles. Ils sont de mon côté, ils savent que la question de mon frère est un sujet délicat, et donc, ils cherchent à me protéger. Je me rassois et ferme les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. Itachi est encore un sujet … sensible.

\- Tu en es où avec lui ?

\- Lui ? je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, mais j'ai une idée de où il se cache. Mon plan initial était d'essayer de lui parler avant de le combattre. Je … je veux comprendre comment l'être doux que je connaissais a pu se transformer en assassin de plusieurs dizaines de membres de sa famille, et pour cela il me faut des informations sur le massacre et sur le clan, ce que je suis venu chercher à Konoha.

\- Sasuke. Si ce document est véridique, ce n'est pas lui qui a assassiné ta famille.

\- Kakashi, Itachi avait quel âge au moment du massacre ?

\- Treize ans, Naruto.

\- J'avais sept ans, bientôt huit et Itachi a cinq ans de plus que moi, donc oui, il avait bien treize ans. Maintenant, il doit en avoir vingt-deux.

\- Pépé Sandaime aurait donné une telle mission de rang S à un môme de treize ans ?

\- Itachi était un ANBU exceptionnel tu sais, il était déjà capitaine. Sasuke… psychologiquement, tu en es où concernant cette histoire ?

\- Vous voulez m'analyser, Sensei ? Vous voulez entendre quoi … que ce sujet ne m'atteint plus ? que je pourrais rencontrer Itachi et jouer aux cartes tranquillement avec lui ? Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais réagir lorsque je serai face à lui ni si je veux me battre ou me laisser tuer sans résister. Je pense que ma réaction dépendra de la sienne. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je veux … prendre un nouveau chemin, il faut que je réponde à toutes mes questions le concernant. La réaction malheureuse que j'ai eu il y a encore quelques minutes tendrait à prouver que je ne me maîtriserai pas face à lui, mais je n'en sais rien, vraiment rien.

Je souffle longuement en tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. C'est d'une voix redevenue calme que je m'adresse à mon Sensei.

\- Kakashi, vous voulez bien venir à ma gauche pour lire le courrier du Sandaime en même temps que moi ?

Sans même répondre, le Jounin se lève et vient se glisser à côté de moi. Je tends la main vers la lettre, caresse le « Itachi Uchiha » inscrit dessus et commence à l'ouvrir. Il y un seul feuillet couvert d'une fine écriture.

« Itachi, mon enfant.

Tu viens de quitter mon bureau, des larmes plein les yeux. En tant que l'excellent ANBU que tu es, tu es venu de toit même me faire le rapport sur cette sinistre soirée que tu viens de vivre. Mes informations étaient malheureusement bonnes et ton Clan a été anéanti ce soir.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu es encore couvert du sang des tiens et que je viens de te confier la plus effroyable des missions. Cette nuit, tu vas endosser un crime que tu n'as pas commis, abandonner le seul être que tu affectionnes plus que tout et qui est désormais ton unique famille, et renoncer à ton cher village. Cette nuit, j'ai fait de toi un nukenin.

Tu as été le seul à réussir à blesser celui qui était venu t'assassiner. Le seul à réussir à t'échapper de l'illusion dans laquelle il vous a tous plongés grâce au sharingan qu'il a volé. Tu as couru protéger ta famille mais tu n'as pu sauver que ton petit frère que je te demande à présent de laisser derrière toi. Je me déteste pour exiger de toi une telle chose mais ces renseignements que tu m'enverras sont vitaux pour le village, pour éviter une nouvelle guerre qui détruirait encore plus le monde ninja.

Je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter ce massacre et devrai continuer à fréquenter tous les jours le commanditaire de cette horreur. Ce sera mon châtiment.

Je prie pour qu'un jour, tu cherches à faire éclater la vérité, que tu abandonnes cet esprit de sacrifice si profondément ancré en toi. J'ai réuni dans ce dossier toutes les informations que j'ai pu recueillir sur ce funeste soir, sur cet abject commanditaire et ses complices, ainsi que tous les documents concernant ta mission.

Je garderai le poids de la souffrance que je t'afflige toute ma vie.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha. »

Nous avons tous trois terminé notre lecture et pourtant aucun de nous n'ose parler. Kakashi est le premier à reprendre pied dans la réalité et, lentement, se tourne vers moi et desserre délicatement mes mains tremblantes crispées sur la feuille de papier. Il pose ensuite sa main sur ma tête, et me caresse doucement les cheveux. C'est la main de Naruto sur ma joue qui me fait réaliser que des larmes s'écoulent lentement de mes yeux.

\- Les enfants, il ne faut parler de ce document qu'à l'équipe Nezumi et à la Hokage. Naruto, je te charge de le sceller avec tous les autres papiers… consciencieusement.

\- Vous pensez que c'est qui ?

\- Pardon Sasuke ?

\- Le « il ». Celui qui a volé un Sharingan, vous pensez à qui ?

\- Holà, non Sas'ke, je reconnais ce regard, tu avais le même à la vallée de la fin. Sas'ke, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi bordel ! On trouvera celui qui a ordonné ça, et on lui fera payer, je te le jure, mais je t'interdis de vouloir le retrouver seul, tu entends, je le t'interdis !

\- Sasuke, Naruto a raison. Tu n'es pas seul. J'ai autant envie que toi de condamner ce type, mais chaque chose en son temps, tu entends ?

\- Je vous entends et je suis très calme, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien.

\- Non, va faire croire ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi, Teme.

Je plante mon regard dans celui bleu et affolé qui me fait face.

\- On en revient à la même conclusion que le soir où je devais faire mon genjutsu sur Saï, Naruto. Je te dis que je vais bien, est ce que tu me feras suffisamment confiance pour l'accepter, cette fois ? Je suis là pour trouver des réponses, en voici une. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour la digérer, mais c'est uniquement pour cela que je suis revenu à Konoha.

Je me relève lentement et essuie rapidement les larmes qui s'écoulent encore sur mes joues.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais nous avons encore un peu de temps avant la réunion de la Hokage. Je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu. Kakashi-Sensei, faites comme chez vous.

Je me rends dans le coin de la pièce où est étendu le futon, et m'y couche sous le regard des deux hommes restés à la table. Puis Kakashi réunit tous les documents avant de s'adresser à Naruto qui sort de sa sacoche de cuisse un parchemin de scellement. En soupirant, je ferme les yeux, fais le vide dans mon esprit et prie pour m'endormir dans les quelques secondes à venir. Pour une fois, mon vœu est exaucé… Kami-Sama … Merci.


	27. Retour parmi les siens

Après la découverte du courrier du Sandaime, Sasuke a besoin de souffler ... mais c'est sans compter sur une fanfiqueuse qui adoooore le torturer ... allez, courage, la récompense n'est pas loin !

Bonne lecture en mille merci pour vos reviews toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. Merci Merci Merci !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

27- retour parmi les siens

\- Sas'ke … réveille-toi … Sas'ke ! il est 19 heures, il faut que tu manges un peu avant la réunion… Sas'ke !

\- Hmmm …

Un rire léger me répond.

\- Eh, belle petite marmotte, il faut ouvrir tes doux yeux …

\- Si tu redis que je mes yeux sont doux, je te tue …

\- Chouette, j'ai le droit de dire que tu es beau alors…

\- Naruto …

\- Allez, lève-toi, ce n'est pas quelques abricots et un ramen qui va te tenir au ventre.

\- Tu te prends pour ma mère à surveiller ce que je mange ?

\- Je t'ai déjà récupéré après que tu aies bouffé ces immondes pilules je te signale, je n'ai aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Ta vraie question c'est si j'ai pu dormir malgré tout ce que j'ai qui tourne et retourne dans ma tête ?

\- Sas'ke …

\- Il va falloir apprendre à être direct avec votre subordonné, Hokage-sama.

Sur cette phrase je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine, abandonnant derrière moi un Naruto les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Adossé à l'évier de la cuisine, je trouve Kakashi sirotant un thé.

\- Félicitations Sasuke. J'ignore ce que tu lui as dit mais c'est la première fois que je vois Naruto bouche bée.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire de s'afficher sur mes lèvres.

\- C'était facile, je l'ai appelé Hokage-Sama.

Le Jounin éclate d'un rire franc et avance vers moi une tasse.

\- Du thé ? il reste des ramens au frigo ou si tu préfères, Hinata nous a livré des sushis il y a quelques heures.

\- Tout sauf des ramens, merci.

Il sort une assiette contenant des bouchées plus qu'appétissantes et me sert une tasse de thé noir.

\- Sasuke. A la réunion, tu pourras sortir de la pièce lorsque nous entamerons le sujet de ton frère.

\- Certainement pas. Je vous remercie mais je dois faire face. Si je ne peux pas le faire avec vous, alors je n'y arriverai pas non plus face à lui.

\- Très bien. Saï doit venir nous chercher lorsque Tsunade quittera l'hôpital et regagnera son bureau.

\- J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?

\- Oui, si tu es plus rapide que Naruto.

\- Je suis toujours plus rapide que Naruto…

Je retourne dans la grande salle où Naruto n'a pas bougé. Il est agenouillé, les yeux fermés, certainement en grande discussion avec sa bestiole orange personnelle.

Je fais un détour par la chambre de mon frère, puis m'installe dans la salle de bain. En quelque secondes, je suis nu sous la pluie d'eau fraîche qui tombe du plafond. Je lève la tête et passe mes mains dans mes cheveux ruisselants. Kami-Sama, faites que cette eau ne me retire pas que la saleté des deux derniers jours, mais qu'elle me débarrasse aussi de toutes ces pensées sombres qui me hantent encore. Je veux tellement y croire à ce nouveau chemin, au moins jusqu'à ce que je rencontre mon frère et que tout s'arrête.

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, Kakashi est le premier à me remarquer. Je ne prête pas attention au léger signe de tête qu'il m'adresse. Mes yeux sont occupés à fusiller l'homme assis entre les jambes de Naruto. Ce dernier est penché sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids contre la table basse, son torse se frottant contre son dos. Ils étudient ce qui doit être un plan du village.

\- Mais bien sûr, il n'est pas avec Petit Pinceau …

Mon grognement a attiré l'attention de Naruto qui relève la tête.

\- Sas'ke ! eh tu t'es fait tout beau !

\- La ferme. Dobe.

Sans me retourner, je file vers le genkan pour enfiler mes sandales et assurer ma sacoche autour de mes hanches.

\- Ben j'ai dit quoi ? Il est super en plus le haut d' Itachi, il lui va trop bien, tu ne trouves pas Saï ?

\- Allons les enfants, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit, moi, c'est lui qui … qui …

\- Sensei, on peut y aller ?

\- Naruto-Kun, depuis quand Sasuke-San appelle-il Kakashi-Sempai, Sensei ?

Je pouffe et murmure :

\- Depuis que j'ai compris pourquoi tu t'appelais Petit Pinceau.

\- Sas'ke, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber Baka.

\- Non ! j'ai un renard qui est mort de rire dans le ventre là. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Sas'ke !

Mais son cri résonne dans le vide, je suis déjà parti. Nous nous retrouvons à l'extérieur de la maison et nous élançons en groupe serré en direction de la tour.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à quatre ninjas décidés pour traverser le village. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous nous retrouvons dans le bureau de la Godaime. La pièce parait petite tant elle est pleine de monde. Aussitôt que Naruto pénètre dans le bureau, tous se jettent sur lui. Ce n'est qu'embrassades et congratulations bruyantes. Il est vrai qu'ils ne l'ont pas revu depuis son réveil. Je sens le regard de la cheffe du village se poser régulièrement sur moi. Il faut dire que je ne dois pas passer inaperçu, seul dans mon coin, adossé à un mur, avec ma veste noire, portant fièrement les couleurs de mon Clan sur les manches et sur le cœur. Rappelez-moi ce que je viens faire dans cette galère ? Nerveusement, je passe la main sous le col de mon haut et attrape la chaine qui pend à mon cou. Mes doigts courent le long des maillons jusqu'à atteindre les deux médaillons, les portent à ma bouche et laissent mes dents et ma langue jouer avec ces deux petits bouts de métal argenté dans l'espoir vain de me calmer. Le brouhaha ambiant commence à me contrarier fortement. Je ferme les yeux, fais le vide en moi, et m'amuse à repérer les chakras aux alentours. Un ANBU dans le plafond, il doit s'agir de Lee, deux dans les couloirs : Tenten et Kiba. Je me reconcentre sur les personnes dans la pièce. Il y a des chakras que je ne connais pas. Je note mentalement les signatures de Saï, et du camarade de Kakashi … Tenzô si je me souviens bien. Je repère les légères fluctuations dans celui de Sakura dues à son état. Tiens, d'ailleurs elle vient de lâcher Naruto et se dirige vers moi.

\- Sasuke ?

Je ne prends pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour intercepter son poing qui partait en direction de ma joue. Je peux sentir sa rage mais aussi sa surprise dans les tremblements de sa main.

\- Je ne me laisse jamais faire deux fois, Sakura. Et si j'avais un conseil à te donner, ce serait de cesser de vouloir me frapper. Ton état te permet d'oser bon nombre de choses, mais ma patience a des limites.

Je soulève enfin mes paupières qui étaient closes sur mes deux pupilles rouge sang. Ma voix est glaciale lorsque je prononce :

\- Ne me provoque pas, Sakura. Jamais.

\- Relâche-moi. Tu mérites une correction. Je t'avais prévenu, tu ne devais pas lui faire de mal.

Sans libérer sa main, je me rapproche d'elle et me penche vers son oreille.

\- N'essaie pas de comprendre ce qui se passe entre lui et moi. Ça ne te regarde pas, et c'est trop … complexe pour toi. Ça l'a toujours été.

\- Sakura-Chan ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Elle vient juste me saluer, Baka. Tu as fini tes câlins collectifs ? On peut commencer ce pour quoi nous sommes là ?

\- Baa-chan ? Sas'ke veut aller dormir, faudrait commencer.

Je lâche la main de Sakura pour mettre un coup sur la tête du blond qui éclate de rire.

\- Ah non, il n'a pas fini de faire le lit pour ce soir !

\- Naruto, tu me le paieras…

\- Quand tu veux … ajoute-t-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, les bras passés autour de Sakura qu'il éloigne de moi.

La Hokage se lève et se rend vers la porte cachée de la salle secrète. Elle effectue les signes qui ouvrent la porte et pénètre dans la salle. Au bout de quelques instants, tout le monde a retrouvé sa place attitrée autour de la table ronde. Tout le monde, sauf moi bien entendu étant donné que je ne suis pas un membre de cette équipe Nezumi. Je m'adosse donc au mur et attends qu'ils aient fini de discuter de tout et de rien. Comment ce village peut-il fonctionner correctement avec autant de temps perdu à discuter des bouffées de chaleur de Sakura ou du nombre de bols ramens que Naruto a ingurgité depuis son réveil ? Ils vont me rendre fous, ce bruit incessant me broie les oreilles. Je porte ma main à mon front où la migraine commence à poindre. La porte est toujours ouverte. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas refermée, la réunion ne commencera pas …

Je glisse le long du mur et m'assois au sol dans l'indifférence générale. Ma main se glisse machinalement dans mon dos jusqu'à caresser le fourreau de ma Kusanagi. Je farfouille dans le sac à ma hanche et sort un petit nécessaire d'entretien. Je sors mon sabre d'un geste lent, le retourne vers moi, l'étend sur mes genoux, et commence à glisser la pierre à aiguiser le long du fil de la lame. J'adore entretenir mon arme. Cette occupation demande calme et sérénité. Lorsque j'étais chez Orochimaru, j'avais déniché un endroit de rêve pour effectuer cette action. Un coin de verdure traversé par une cascade, avec juste le bruit de l'eau et des animaux, à la place de celui des cris de détresse et de souffrance qui étaient courants dans les souterrains. J'étends mon bras jusqu'au bout de la lame, remonte jusqu'à la garde, repars dans l'autre sens. C'est apaisant, limite hypnotique pour moi, tous les bruits qui m'entouraient ont disparu. Seul avec mon arme, c'était la vie que je m'étais choisie, celle que j'ai repoussée il y a quelques heures. Où vais-je trouver ces moments de sérénité maintenant ? La réponse est évidente, au Quartier Uchiha. Une zone entière du village réservée à mon bon vouloir, ce quartier maudit est finalement une bénédiction. Je finirai bien par faire ami-ami avec les fantômes qui l'habitent. Monter la pierre, redescendre la pierre. Ma fidèle Kusanagi, ai-je raison de nous lier à Naruto ? Il y a encore une semaine, j'envisageais de détruire le village entier pour obtenir les documents que je convoitais, et aujourd'hui de m'en suis fait le défenseur. Que s'est-il passé entre temps ? Deux yeux bleus apparaissent dans mes pensées. Ces maudits yeux qui m'ont envoûté, qui me font perdre toute emprise sur moi-même. Je ne peux pas oublier la vague glaciale qui m'a submergé quand Kakashi a prononcé « Naruto est dans le coma ». J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur cessait de battre. Monter la pierre, redescendre la pierre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet idiot a tant d'importance pour moi. Lorsque je l'ai vu revenir dans ce monde, chaque cellule de mon corps c'est embrasée et mon cœur a failli exploser. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus revivre une telle situation, je ne supporterai pas de revoir à nouveau ses yeux ternes et gris sous ses paupières closes. S'il faut que je reste dans ce village pour qu'ils brillent, alors je le ferai puisque tel est mon destin.

Une main se pose sur la mienne et stoppe mon mouvement sur la lame de mon sabre.

Je relève la tête et tombe dans un puits sans fin, un océan bleu et scintillant, une nuit étoilée en plein jour.

\- Sas'ke ? tu m'entends ?

\- Na … Naruto ?

\- Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on t'attend pour commencer la réunion. Tu viens avec nous ? Ton sabre est magnifique mais il ne peut pas attendre un peu pour se faire aiguiser ?

Je balaye l'espace autour de moi d'un regard. La porte est fermée et tout le monde est installé autour de la table ronde. Tsunade préside, face à la porte. A sa droite, une chaise vide, mais je sais qu'il s'agit de celle de Naruto, actuellement à genoux devant moi. A sa gauche, Kakashi, en grande discussion avec sa voisine de gauche, Sakura. Elle regarde la table et triture nerveusement ses doigts posés sur le plateau en bois. Elle me fait penser à la gamine qu'elle était et qui boudait quand Kakashi lui faisait des remontrances. Il semblerait que Kakashi n'ait pas perdu cette habitude. Après Sakura, vient Petit Pinceau… heu Saï, pardon. Comme à son habitude, il a le nez plongé dans un rouleau et a l'air de se moquer totalement de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Un peu plus loin, sur la partie gauche de la table, est assis l'homme que j'ai rencontré devant la porte de l'hôpital, le manipulateur du bois. Il feuillette un carnet en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil sur ses compagnons.

\- Sas'ke ?

\- Oui. Vous pouvez commencer. J'interviendrais quand vous parlerez de l'éclair de Fûjin.

\- Fûjin no inabikari ? Tu as des infos sur ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Allez, lève-toi et viens. Ta place t'attend.

Je reporte mon regard vers la table et ce n'est que là que je la vois. Elle était cachée par le corps de l'homme au bandeau frontal en forme de happuri. Une seconde chaise vide est installée au bord de la table. Entre celle de Naruto et celle de ce Tenzô. Je lève un sourcil et lance un regard étonné à Naruto.

\- On t'attend, tu viens ?

Il ressert quelques instants sa main toujours posée sur la mienne, puis après un dernier sourire, se relève et va fouiller dans la petite cuisine au fond de la pièce. Je range calmement ma pierre à aiguiser, me relève lentement, et réinstalle mon sabre dans mon dos. Naruto, lui, a installé les tasses sur la table, et les remplit d'un liquide fumant. Il m'adresse un regard accompagné d'un petit sourire quand il m'avance la chaise qui m'est assignée avant de reposer la théière sur son support chauffant.

J'ai à peine le temps de déposer mes fesses sur le bois de l'assise que Tsunade prend la parole.

\- Très bien, je déclare cette réunion ouverte.


	28. Premier acte

Retour à l'aventure pure ! Faites chauffer vos méninges, on sort les indices et on réfléchit !

Bonne lecture ! et comme toujours, merci pour vos Reviews ... je suis désolée pour les comptes invités auxquels je ne peux pas répondre mais ca me fait super plaisir de recevoir vos petits mots.

Bisous !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

28 - Premier acte

\- Merci pour le thé Naruto... et merci à tous d'être présents. Le premier sujet que je tiens à aborder est le retour parmi nous de Naruto. Kakashi, tu peux nous faire un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je suis obligé ? bon, si vous y tenez ... Sasuke m'a contacté avec un animal issu d'un rouleau de communication. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, je lui ai annoncé que Naruto était dans le coma, puis nous nous sommes rendus à l'hôpital. Sasuke a utilisé son sharingan pour pénétrer l'esprit de Naruto. Plus tard, il est revenu, au bord de l'épuisement, puis Naruto a rouvert les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. C'est tout.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce fainéant de Shikamaru qui vient de parler. Sasuke Uchiha, pourrais-tu nous fournir quelques renseignements complémentaires ?

\- Ça risque d'être plus long que le rapport de Sensei.

\- C'est que nous attendons tous.

Je serre le haut de mon nez entre deux doigts et souffle longuement.

\- Le plus simple serait que je reprenne depuis le début, mais si vous voulez que je commence par le coma de Naruto … Mes yeux ont le pouvoir de pénétrer l'esprit, un peu à la manière des Yamanaka mais sans pouvoir influencer le corps que je visite. C'est cette faculté que nous utilisons pour lancer nos genjutsu. J'ai retrouvé Naruto, enfermé en lui-même …

Je jette un regard vers Naruto. Jusqu'où puis-je raconter ce que j'ai vu à l'intérieur de lui ?

\- Tu peux parler, Sas'ke, tout le monde ici sait pour Kyubi.

\- Ok. J'ai donc rencontré le fameux renard à neuf queues, nous avons … discuté. Il m'a expliqué que c'est lui qui entretenait le corps de Naruto avec l'aura orange que vous aviez remarquée. J'ai ensuite parlé avec Naruto, je l'ai décidé de revenir et c'est tout. Cette technique est dévoreuse de chakra, j'ai été affaibli mais avec de la nourriture et du repos, tout est vite rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour faire revenir cette tête de mule ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la voix de Naruto s'élève déjà.

\- Il m'a motivé en me montrant de nouvelles perspectives, Baa-chan.

Le petit sourire qu'il m'adresse est sans équivoque sur le sens de sa phrase. J'ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant que la cheffe du village me questionne à nouveau.

\- Très bien. Kakashi a dit que tu l'avais contacté ?

\- Oui, j'avais emprunté à Naruto ce que vous appelez un manuscrit de communication. Je l'ai utilisé pour contacter Kakashi.

\- Stop. Tu as utilisé un de mes parchemins ? C'est impossible.

\- Désolé Saï, j'ai été incapable de dessiner une souris, mais je peux te refaire un joli petit serpent quand tu veux. Naruto a utilisé votre moyen de communication à plusieurs reprises devant moi, cela m'a suffi pour reproduire ses gestes. Mon serpent n'a pas la marque inversée mais il est formé d'encre et transmet parfaitement les messages.

\- Très bien, tu as donc utilisé un moyen de communication soit disant inviolable. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai fait reproduire la totalité fresques que j'ai vues dans le quartier Uchiha.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire la dernière fois avec Saï. Un dessinateur d'un village à la limite du pays du feu a reproduit les images que j'ai dans la tête. Si vous me permettez …

Je me lève et prend dans ma sacoche le rouleau qui contient les esquisses de mon petit peintre. En quelques signes, j'inverse le scellement et les feuilles apparaissent sur le parchemin dans le petit « pop » habituel. Je prends le tas et le place devant moi.

\- Vous pouvez les feuilleter.

Une demi-douzaine de mains s'étirent vers le centre de la table et attrapent les dessins qui commencent à tourner de main en main.

\- C'était dans la salle secrète de ton Clan, ça ?

Je tourne la tête vers Sakura qui vient de parler, mais à la place de son visage, je découvre le mien, de profil, crayonné sur une feuille beige. Rapidement, je tends la main et lui arrache l'esquisse des mains.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est ce que j'ai acheté à mon artiste, une sorte de salaire pour avoir passé du temps sous mon emprise.

\- C'était gentil, Sas'ke. Il est super beau en plus.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi et regarde donc les fresques, Baka.

Je regarde la feuille de papier dans ma main et m'apprête à la froisser en une boule irrégulière. Mais une poigne agile et rapide la fait glisser d'entre mes doigts avant que je n'aie le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

\- Ton artiste, comme tu l'appelles, a mis tout son cœur dans ce dessin, ça serait un crime de le détruire.

\- Baka, rends moi ça.

\- Jamais.

Il pose la feuille sur la table, replie ses bras par-dessus et me défie du regard de venir lui reprendre. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire bruyamment. C'est Kakashi qui me fait revenir au sujet de cette réunion.

\- Sasuke … c'est … Kyubi ?

\- Vous avez le dessin de la fresque avec la statue ? je l'ignore mais c'est ce dessin précisément qui a motivé mon retour ici. Je voulais votre avis, Sensei. Mon artiste a fait des agrandissements de certaines zones, tournez la page. La silhouette sur le pourtour ressemble fortement à un renard avec de nombreuses queues derrière lui. Les hommes qui lèvent les mains au ciel ont bien des sharingans dans les yeux sauf celui qui est assis. La femme, devant l'énorme statue, a une sorte de tatouage sur le ventre.

Naruto s'intéresse soudainement au document que tient Kakashi.

\- Kakashi, fais voir …

Il prend la feuille que lui tend l'homme aux cheveux gris et la regarde longuement.

\- C'est bien Kyubi. Et la femme, c'est ma mère ou ma grand-mère.

\- Quoi ? comment tu sais ça Naruto ?

\- C'est simple Baa-chan, je le sais puisque j'ai le même tatouage.

Naruto se lève alors et soulève le bas de son t-shirt, laissant apparaître son ventre. Il est plat, bronzé, musclé à souhait mais vierge de tout tatouage. Naruto ferme alors les yeux et souffle longuement. Ses abdominaux se contractent, et une ombre noire apparaît, de plus en plus précise au fil des secondes. Une spirale avec des inscriptions en étoile s'inscrit bientôt sur sa peau.

\- C'est le Shiki Fûjin, le sceau que mon père a utilisé pour sceller Kyubi en moi. D'après les recherches que j'ai effectuées il y a un an, il est utilisé pour transmettre Kyubi dans ma famille de mère en fille, sauf que ma mère n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir une fille et que j'étais le seul bébé disponible lorsque mon père a rattrapé Kyubi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Kyubi fait dans la salle secrète des Uchiha ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il semblerait … que … Sasuke ? tu fais quoi ?

Je me suis avancé au maximum sur ma chaise, les yeux fixés sur le tatouage de mon voisin. Ma main est irrésistiblement attirée par l'encre qui tourbillonne autour de son nombril. J'effleure le dessin du bout des doigts avant d'en suivre le dessin lentement.

\- Sas'ke ? tu veux bien ranger tes sharingans ? Sas'ke !

La main qui se pose sur la mienne interrompt le voyage de mon doigt. Je papillonne des yeux en revenant à moi et en ramenant ma main à moi. Naruto en profite pour rabaisser promptement son t-shirt.

\- Sharingans ? quoi ? tu m'as parlé ?

\- Tu peux arrêter de me caresser le ventre ? Je suis chatouilleux.

\- Te caresser ? t'as perdu la tête ? tu as posé une question Sakura ?

\- Euh … oui … qu'est-ce que Kyubi fait dans une salle du clan Uchiha ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne connais pas de lien spécial entre le démon et mon Clan.

\- Uchiha, permets-moi d'en douter. Je crois que tout le monde autour de cette table admettra qu'après ce que nous venons de voir, c'est une question qu'il faudra approfondir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Tsunade-Sama.

\- Sasuke, pour en revenir à cette gravure…

\- Oui Sensei ?

\- Elle représente quoi finalement ? une femme, trois hommes ? non quatre si on compte celui qui est aux genoux de la femme. Ils font quoi ?

\- J'ai longuement regardé cette gravure, vous avez vu ce qui sort des mains de la femme ?

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué … Naruto, c'est toi qui a le dessin agrandit …

\- Y'a … des traits … qui montent vers le ciel … de la foudre ?

\- C'est également ce que je pense … des éclairs … les éclairs de Fûjin … l'arme que recherche le Conseil.

\- Uchiha. Tu veux me faire croire que c'est le mode d'emploi que recherchent les vieux croûtons ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas pu taire cette information et j'ai rompu une promesse pour revenir ici pour vous apporter ces informations que vous recherchez. Finalement, je ne le regrette pas, et si vous décidez de m'arrêter en tant que nukenin, ce que je suis toujours, je tâcherai de faire le moins de blessés possible dans vos rangs en m'échappant. Je me devais de vous remettre ces documents, en souvenir de mes parents, qui étaient les gardiens de cette arme, c'est chose faite.

\- Et … tu sais où elle est ?

\- Non. Surement à Konoha, dans le quartier Uchiha.

\- Attends Sas'ke, tu vas trop vite pour moi … on peut récapituler ? La femme au centre serait donc ma mère …

\- Je penserais plus à ta grand-mère. Il ne peut s'agir de ta mère puisque Père et ma propre mère étaient les gardiens de ta mère, or sur la gravure il s'agit de deux hommes qui sont représentés autour d'elle et non un homme et une femme. Je pencherais donc plus pour ta grand-mère et peut-être mes grands-pères, je ne sais pas, mais deux Uchiha assurément. Je pense que l'homme à ses genoux est celui surnommé le Protecteur. On le voit de profil et il n'a pas de Sharingan actif dans les yeux, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas un Uchiha. Il n'y a aucune indication sur le personnage qui nous tourne le dos. Je tends à penser qu'il s'agit d'un Uchiha puisqu'il est situé au même emplacement que les deux hommes, c'est-à-dire dans un des coins du carré dessiné au sol. Cependant, Père ne mentionne ni son grade, ni son appartenance au Clan. Concernant le Protecteur, Père mentionne dans sa lettre deux informations à son sujet. Premièrement qu'il s'est sacrifié pour le village, secondement qu'il était son ami…

\- Papa …

\- Oui. Je pense que le Protecteur, est la personne qui aime ou est aimé par le Descendant Rouge, enfin la Descendante Rouge dans le cas présent. Tu as déclaré un soir que ta mère et la mienne étaient amies, je pense qu'elles étaient bien plus. Ton père, ta mère et mes parents étaient les derniers représentants de ceux représentés sur cette gravure.

\- Naruto … j'ai été le garde du corps de ta mère pendant sa grossesse. Kushina avait des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Tu as hérité de la blondeur de ton père, mais ta mère aurait donné honte à une tomate bien mure. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu te retrouver avec sa couleur de cheveux.

J'attire l'attention de Naruto en posant ma main sur la sienne, puis plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis revenu, Naruto. Je suis ton Gardien. Je dois te protéger, toi et ta Protectrice.

Un ange passe à la suite de mon affirmation. Naruto ne quitte pas mon regard alors que Tsunade rompt le silence.

\- Et bien. Je sens qu'il va me falloir quelque chose de plus corsé que ce thé pour faire passer ces nouvelles. Yamato ! Placard du bas à gauche.

L'homme qui est à ma droite, se lève rapidement et va fouiller dans le placard indiqué. Il en sort une flasque de saké avec une dizaine de coupelles et dépose le tout sur la table avant de se rasseoir. La main de la Hokage se tend immédiatement vers le centre de la table où elle attrape une coupelle. Kakashi fait de même, ainsi que Yamato. La main de Sakura se tend également mais celle de Saï la bloque dans son mouvement.

\- Naruto, tu pourrais nous resservir du thé ?

Le blond rompt enfin notre échange visuel et se lève lentement.

\- Bien sûr, Saï.

Kakashi se lève et se charge du service du saké tandis que Naruto s'occupe de celui du thé. Tsunade vide sa première coupelle, en redemande une et déclare :

\- Eh bien, pour une belle réunion, ce fut une belle réunion.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Tsunade-Sama, mais nous sommes loin d'avoir fini. Il faut que nous traitions un second sujet … tout aussi brûlant, voire même plus.

Je repose ma tasse vide et prend une grande inspiration. Mon regard croise celui de Kakashi qui vient de relancer la réunion. J'y lis la question qu'il n'ose poser et, d'un signe de tête, je lui confirme qu'il a bien fait de lancer le sujet. Le second acte commence maintenant.


	29. Second acte

Vous avez survécu à la première partie de la réunion ? un saké et on enchaîne sur la seconde ! Courage le prochain épisode est bien plus léger ^^

Vive la lecture et vive les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

29 – Second acte

\- Sasuke. Veux-tu quitter cette pièce ?

\- Kakashi ? pourquoi sortirait-il ?

Mais le Jounin ne répond pas à sa supérieure. Il garde son unique œil visible accroché à mon regard.

\- Je vous ai déjà répondu, Sensei. Je reste.

\- Très bien, je respecte ton choix. Tsunade-Sama, nous devons vous rapporter ce que nous avons découvert dans le bureau de votre prédécesseur, le Sandaime. Cela concerne Itachi Uchiha, le frère ainé de Sasuke.

\- L'ainé Uchiha ? le nukenin ?

\- Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Itachi est resté quelques années sous mes ordres en tant qu' ANBU. Tenzô était le troisième tiers de notre équipe, de l'équipe Kuro. Il venait d'être promu Capitaine ANBU lorsqu'il a assassiné son Clan entier, excepté son petit frère. Enfin… ça c'est la version officielle… Naruto ?

Le blond se lève alors et attrape un rouleau dans sa sacoche de cuisse. En quelques secondes, il en extrait la pile de documents que nous avons trouvés dans la cache du bureau du Sandaime pendant que Kakashi continue son discours.

\- Tsunade-Sama. Ces documents étaient dans une niche secrète difficile d'accès de son bureau qui était sécurisé. Ce sont des rapports divers et variés, certains se recoupant avec ceux trouvés par Sasuke dans le bureau de son père. Il y a en particulier, des rapports concernant la disparition d'un certain Shisui Uchiha, dont le corps aurait été retrouvé amputé de ses yeux.

\- On lui aurait volé ses pupilles ?

\- C'est ce que dit le rapport, oui. Mais le plus … troublant, est une lettre manuscrite de la main même du Sandaime. Il y a quelques années, j'ai été formé à reconnaître son écriture, en tant que chargé de sa sécurité mais aussi exécutant direct de ses ordres. Je peux certifier de la véracité de l'auteur de ce courrier. Tenzô devrait pouvoir le confirmer également. Sasuke… autorises-tu la lecture de cette lettre ?

\- Bien sûr, Sensei.

\- Naruto …

Le blond farfouille dans la pile, en sort l'enveloppe beige, et la tend à sa supérieure. Kakashi, Naruto et moi, échangeons quelques regards le temps que la cheffe du village termine sa lecture.

\- Yamato … remet moi ça …

L'ANBU s'exécute et présente une seconde bouteille de Saké à la blonde. Les yeux toujours sur le document, elle avance sa coupelle que l'homme lui remplit. Deux fois.

\- Kakashi … c'est …

\- Oui Hokage-Sama. C'est difficile à croire. Mais remis dans le contexte du moment, c'est … possible. Le village sortait de la troisième guerre ninja et avait besoin d'informations pour anticiper les réactions de ses voisins.

\- Mais … c'était un môme !

\- Itachi était bien plus mûr qu'une bonne partie de ses collègues plus âgés. Je l'ai toujours suspecté d'être plus mûr que moi-même et de jouer à la perfection son rôle de novice pour mieux se faire accepter par les autres ANBU.

\- Tsunade-sama, je suis désolée mais vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ?

\- Pardon Sakura. Je … je suis un peu sous le choc de ce que je viens de lire. Le Sandaime demande pardon à Itachi de lui faire endosser la responsabilité d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et lui ordonne d'abandonner son frère, seul survivant avec lui du massacre du Clan Uchiha, pour une mission d'infiltration et de renseignement. C'est … affreux …

Le regard de Tsunade se porte sur moi. Je l'affronte fièrement tandis qu'elle tend le courrier à Sakura.

\- Tu y crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, ce sont juste les pièces d'un puzzle que lui seul arrivera à assembler et à expliquer. Mais je sais mon frère capable de se sacrifier pour le bien de ce village qu'il aimait tant.

\- Le Sandaime était mon Sensei, et cela ne lui ressemble pas d'envoyer un enfant, même surdoué, en mission dans de telles circonstances.

\- Tsunade-Sama. Tenzô et moi, avons servi sous les ordres de trois Hokage. Peu importe qui est à la tête du village, il faut toujours des ANBU pour faire le sale boulot. Itachi était le meilleur. Meilleur que moi, meilleur que nous tous. Malgré son jeune âge, il n'a rechigné à aucune mission. Nous avons tout fait : assassinats, nettoyages, trahisons… c'était un autre temps… nous sortions de la guerre. J'ai vu des ANBU confirmés être malades de dégoût devant les paysages que nous croisions, ou … que nous provoquions, mais pas lui. Jamais je ne l'ai vu vomir ou pleurer devant la plus horrible des situations et Kami-Sama sait combien nous en avons vues. Le Sandaime n'a pas donné sa plus délicate mission à un enfant, il l'a confiée au meilleur membre de ses services armés.

\- Je l'ai vu pleurer.

\- Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose, Sasuke ?

\- Je l'ai vu pleurer, ce soir-là. Avant qu'il ne m'enferme dans son tsukuyomi, nous avons échangé quelques mots. J'ai vu … une unique larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Alors tu dois être le seul homme vivant à avoir vu Itachi Uchiha craquer.

\- Ce qui signifie, Kakashi, que tu crois ce qui est écrit ici ?

\- C'est tellement irréel qu'on a envie de ne pas y croire, Hokage-Sama. Mais si j'étais le Sandaime, et que j'aie une seule chance d'infiltrer mon meilleur agent, je ne peux jurer que je n'aurais pas fait comme lui.

\- Tsunade-Sama ? vous avez remarqué qu'il est indiqué dans ce courrier que le Sandaime devrait vivre avec le commanditaire du massacre ?

\- Oui Sakura, mais il n'y a aucune indication pour l'identifier.

\- Je pense que vous avez tort.

\- Pardon Sakura ?

\- Ici, il est indiqué qu' Itachi a été le seul à se défaire de l'illusion dans laquelle « il » a plongé tout le clan.

\- Oui, où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Une illusion, avec le Sharingan qu'il a volé … ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

\- …

\- On n'a pas déjà parlé d'une paire d'yeux volés ce soir ?

\- Shisui ! Dobe, il y a des documents concernant son meurtre dans les papiers du Sandaime.

Naruto fait défiler les documents devant lui jusqu'à trouver le rapport qui concerne Shisui et le tend à la femme aux longs cheveux. Ma main plonge dans ma sacoche et en sort un rouleau de scellement, celui qui appartenait à Naruto. Je le déroule et en extrait les documents du bureau de mon père et la petite boite. Je mets de côté la petite boite ciselée et fouille dans les papiers.

\- Là, c'est son rapport d'autopsie, tenez, vous êtes médecin, ça vous parlera peut-être plus qu'à moi.

\- D'où sortent ces papiers ?

\- Du bureau de mon père, chez moi.

\- La blonde promène son regard sur les lignes inscrites sur la feuille blanche.

\- C'est bien un meurtre. Ses deux yeux lui ont effectivement été arrachés.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il y a dans la nature deux pupilles avec le Sharingan.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ? Sakura, j'ai été élevé dans la crainte de me faire voler mes pupilles. Mes parents m'ont poussé dès mon plus jeune âge à être le meilleur pour pouvoir les défendre. Ces pupilles ont deux particularités : elles sont puissantes mais elles peuvent aussi être facilement greffées. Leur pouvoir de cicatrisation est plus important que pour des yeux sans Sharingan et il n'y a quasiment aucun rejet. Je suis désolé de vous demander cela Sensei, mais votre greffe, s'est-elle effectuée dans de bonnes conditions ?

\- Au beau milieu de la forêt, sous un arbre, et Rin était une medicnin novice.

\- Se greffer un Sharingan est aisé, le maîtriser l'est beaucoup moins mais pas impossible, vous en êtes la plus belle preuve, Sensei.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait y avoir un autre Kakashi quelque part ?

\- Oui. S'il est à la base un bon ninja, tout est possible. Mais il peut aussi s'agir de quelqu'un qui ne le maitrise pas. Je pense que nous aurions entendu parler d'un second Kakashi, s'il existait.

\- Mais à quoi servirait de se greffer des Sharingans si on ne les maîtrise pas ?

\- Certaines facultés sont très simples. Juste le fait d'activer les pupilles peut suffire à provoquer certaines choses, à accomplir certaines actions.

\- Comme quand tu as ouvert la porte du dojo ?

\- Oui Naruto. Les Uchiha ont créé un métal qui réagit aux fluctuations de chakra engendrées par le Sharingan. Beaucoup de nos serrures sont faites de cet alliage. Il suffit d'enclencher ses Sharingans devant la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre. C'est à la portée du plus nul des ninjas.

\- Très bien, nous avons donc un nouveau problème sur lequel enquêter. Sasuke, j'ai une nouvelle question pour toi.

\- Tiens, vous ne m'appelez plus « Uchiha » ?

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te satisfaire, je peux y remédier.

Un léger sourire se place sur mes lèvres.

\- Quelle est votre question, Tsunade-Sama ?

\- Que signifie ce « Sensei » que tu utilises en parlant de Kakashi ?

J'échange un regard avec l'homme concerné avant de répondre.

\- Nous en avons parlé, lui et moi, et il m'a autorisé à utiliser cette marque de mon respect pour lui. Je n'ai jamais considéré Orochimaru comme tel, même s'il m'est arrivé par le passé d'utiliser le terme à son sujet afin d'arriver à mes fins. Si je dois revenir à proximité de ce village, voire à l'intérieur ce village, je vais être amené à fréquenter certaines personnes. Si cela risque d'être … délicat pour certaines, ça en est presque naturel pour d'autres. Kakashi fait partie du dernier cas.

\- Tu es toujours un nukenin, je te rappelle.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour l'oublier. C'est pour cette raison que je ne considère que comme une option le fait de rester au village. Mais je saurais rester à proximité sans que vous ne me repériez. J'ai mon rôle de Gardien à remplir et ni vous ni personne n'arriverez à m'en empêcher.

\- Kakashi ? pourrais-je avoir ton avis sur la question ?

Le Jounin lève les yeux au ciel et soupire doucement.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Hokage-Sama ? J'ai échoué dans ma mission de guide avec cet enfant. Devenu un homme, il accepte de me redonner une chance. Ai-je le droit ou même l'envie de la refuser ? Non. Je viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui que j'ai déjà commis les mêmes erreurs avec son frère. Dans les deux cas, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas mais j'ai été incapable de comprendre les situations et encore moins de les anticiper. Si Sasuke m'accepte à ses côtés, alors j'y serai. Dans la mesure du raisonnable, bien entendu. S'il souhaite utiliser de nouveau le titre de Sensei avec moi, sincèrement, pas par ruse ou stratégie, alors j'en serai le plus fier des hommes.

\- Je … je suis sincère… Sensei.

\- Je te crois, Sasuke … je le suis aussi.

\- Très bien. Sasuke Uchiha, je retire ton nom de la liste des nukenins du village de Konoha. Je ferai passer le message aux autres villages. Je vais également modifier le bingo book à propos de ton frère, Itachi Uchiha. En attendant que l'on éclaircisse l'affaire du Sandaime, je vais annuler sa capture mort ou vif, et la transformer en recherche de localisation simple.

\- Tsunade-Sama, je vous remercie de l'attention que vous portez à mon frère, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Itachi a pu se cacher jusqu'à ce jour et échapper à toutes vos recherches. Naruto m'a signifié que vous n'arriviez pas à le localiser. Je pense savoir où il se cache. Si vous changez son niveau de recherche dans le Bingo Book, cela va attirer l'attention de nos amis de la Racine. Le Conseil ne manquera pas de venir vous questionner sur les raisons de ce changement. La discrétion doit être une de nos armes. La requalification de mon propre statut va déjà vous valoir leur visite, je pense. Le petit mensonge que Kakashi leur a sorti tient la route, mais ils voudront vérifier.

\- Stop. Vous avez rencontré les croûtons ?

\- Oui. En nous rendant au bureau du Sandaime. Kakashi leur a annoncé que je rentrais d'une mission d'infiltration de quatre ans auprès d'Orochimaru et que je l'avais achevée avec succès en rapportant son corps.

\- Très malin Kakashi, je te reconnais bien là. Ce sera la version officielle à compter de maintenant. Autre chose ?

\- Euh… Tsunade-Sama… avez-vous songé à ma demande … particulière ?

\- Ah ! oui Sasuke. J'ai feuilleté les dossiers de succession du titre de Hokage. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose tant que Naruto n'a pas pris totalement la charge à son compte.

\- C'est trop tôt, Baa-chan.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Naruto. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à rester sur ce siège, la direction de l'hôpital me suffirait amplement, mais ce n'est pas le moment opportun pour effectuer une passation de pouvoir. Il faudra que tu me portes allégeance, Sasuke. Je peux toutefois m'arranger pour être absente ce jour-là, et confier cette activité ... purement administrative … à mon bras droit … c'est-à-dire Naruto. Sakura, pour quand est prévue l'opération de Chôza Akimichi ?

\- Elle est planifiée pour demain à neuf heures. Mais il ne s'agit que d'un déboîtement de l'épaule.

\- Les Akimichi sont un Clan très important de Konoha. Ma présence auprès de son chef de Clan est requise. Je le signalerai à Shizune ce soir. Voilà, c'est réglé. Tu prêteras serment demain à neuf heures.

Je me lève et m'incline devant la femme blonde.

\- Merci Hokage-Sama.

\- Je parie sur toi, Uchiha et encore plus que d'habitude, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre alors ne me déçois pas. Autre chose ?

Un silence lui répond alors que je me rassois.

\- Je peux dire quelque chose, Baa-chan ?

Tous les regards se tournent immédiatement vers celui qui vient de prendre la parole d'une petite voix qui lui est inhabituelle. Naruto se lève lentement et passe son regard sur chacun d'entre nous. Puis il joint ses mains et s'incline profondément.

\- Vous êtes ma famille, les personnes pour qui je donnerais ma vie sans aucun regret mais aussi celles qui me connaissent le mieux. J'ai été égoïste en m'enfermant dans mon esprit. J'ai cédé à la peur de me retrouver à nouveau seul. Je vous demande pardon. Je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur, et pourtant je n'ai pas pensé au mal que je vous faisais. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets.

Je jette un regard circulaire autour de moi. L' Hokage écrase une larme, Sakura est dans le même état. Les hommes ont le regard baissé et fixent le rebord de la table ou leurs mains.

\- On ne peut te demander l'impossible. Pour agir intelligemment, il faut déjà avoir un cerveau, Baka.

Je sens immédiatement cinq paires d'yeux offusqués se poser sur moi mais moi, je ne regarde que Naruto, que le léger sourire qui vient de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis stupide, ce n'est pas nouveau.

\- Je ne cesse de le répéter depuis des années. Il va donc falloir que je te surveille de près comme le lait sur le feu…

\- De très près ?

Un micro-sourire sera ma seule réponse, mais son sourire s'allonge imperceptiblement lorsqu'il se redresse et pose les yeux sur moi. La Hokage promène son regard entre Naruto et moi, incrédule sur cet échange de sourires entre nous deux.

\- Bien. Cette fois, cette réunion est bien finie ? Kami-Sama, j'ai encore plus d'une heure de paperasse devant moi. Sakura, on se donne rendez-vous demain matin à l'hôpital. Sasuke, Naruto, ce sera neuf heures dans mon bureau pour vous, je vais faire convoquer quelques témoins honorables. Vous ne vous quittez pas de la nuit. Saï, Kakashi, vous restez comme d'habitude en binôme. Yamato, tu poursuis l'organisation des différentes équipes chargées de ma sécurité et celles de nos porteurs de Sharingans.

\- Kakashi, pourrais-tu demander à Iruka de venir ici un peu avant neuf heures… ce sera mon premier acte officiel et …

\- Je lui dirai, Naruto. Je crois qu'il sera impossible de l'empêcher d'être là demain et il pourrait me tuer si j'oubliais de lui en parler.

\- Oust, tout le monde dehors ! Je déclare la réunion terminée.

Un « oui » général éclate et nous nous levons tous comme un seul homme.


	30. Début de soirée

vous êtes toujours là ? la réunion est finie, ouf, on peut enfin se détendre un peu.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

30 - Début de soirée

Je me penche sur la table pour réunir les différents documents éparpillés, les replacer dans leurs emplacements, et les sceller. Saï tourne autour de moi, rassemblant les coupelles et tasses, les apportant à Sakura qui s'est chargée de les passer sous l'eau qui coule dans l'évier du petit coin cuisine. Ayant terminé mon rangement, je me tourne vers le duo qui s'affaire derrière moi. Un détail me fait froncer les sourcils. La main de Sakura s'attarde plus qu'il ne le faudrait sur les doigts de l'artiste pour prendre les tasses. Et pourquoi les lui tend-il une par une au lieu de tout déposer au fond du bac ? Je remonte mon regard jusqu'à leurs visages et là, le choc me fait lâcher ma sacoche qui tombe sur la table. Le visage de l'homme en noir, habituellement d'un blanc spectral, arbore une charmante coloration rose pâle sur les joues, le rendant presque humain. Je revois en souvenir sa main stopper celle de Sakura qui voulait prendre de l'alcool, l'insistance de Naruto qui lui demande s'il a vu Sakura depuis hier … Kami-Sama … Je me retourne précipitamment et attrape violemment le bras de Naruto.

\- Fais-moi sortir d'ici, maintenant. Rentrons. Vite. Vite !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Naruto, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, sors moi d'ici !

Je me mords fortement les lèvres, ferme les yeux pour me concentrer… j'entends à peine Naruto dire au revoir à tout le monde. Lorsqu'il me reprend le bras pour me signifier qu'on peut y aller, je me précipite en dehors de la salle, du bureau, du bâtiment. Je cours, saute, bondis sur les toits en direction du quartier Uchiha, me retenant tout juste de semer le blond sur mes talons. Atteindre la porte d'entrée de ma maison sonne comme une délivrance pour moi. Je l'ouvre précipitamment, piaffe en attendant que Naruto la passe également, puis la referme aussitôt. Je colle mon dos à la porte et n'en pouvant plus, relâche tout ce que je retenais depuis la salle secrète. J'explose d'un immense rire, comme je n'ai jamais ri. En quelques secondes, je suis plié en deux, les abdominaux douloureux et le souffle court. Je ne peux résister et m'étend au sol dans le genkan. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, je suis incapable de les retenir. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir autant ri de toute ma vie. Je suffoque, halète, tremble de tous mes membres, étouffe pratiquement sous les hoquets que ce rire incontrôlable provoque. C'est comme si avoir vu Sakura et Saï avait fait s'envoler un poids qui écrasait mes épaules et me libérait de quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à nommer. Je ne sais comment, j'arrive à accrocher le regard de Naruto posé sur moi, il est flou à cause des larmes qui emplissent mes yeux, mais j'arrive à discerner que le visage du blond est d'un sérieux inquiétant, ce qui amplifie encore l'intensité de mes rires.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté le dos plaqué au sol à me tenir le ventre dans la petite surface du genkan. Naruto, lassé certainement, a fini par s'asseoir sur la petite marche entre le genkan et le salon. Son regard est toujours posé sur moi, mais son visage c'est légèrement détendu et arbore maintenant un petit sourire.

\- Calmé ?

Encore essoufflé, j'arrive cependant à m'asseoir pour lui répondre :

\- Kami-sama, j'ai cru un moment que j'allais en mourir, ce que ça fait mal de rire !

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois rire de cette manière … non, je suis sûr que c'est la première fois que je te vois rire tout court.

\- J'ai vraiment cru ne pas pouvoir me retenir là-bas. C'était chaud.

\- Et … pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

\- Naruto, pourrais-je te demander un service ?

\- Tu réponds à ma question par une autre question ? Tu m'intrigues de plus en plus.

\- Pourrais-je venir voir Kyubi ?

\- Quoi ? tu veux venir en moi pour voir le renard ?

J'acquiesce d'un large mouvement de tête en me levant.

\- Heu ok …

\- Allons sur le lit, je ne tiens pas à me faire mal en tombant. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, je veux juste poser une question à ta boule de poils.

\- Boule de poils ? Sas'ke, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, je t'assure. Ramène tes fesses sur ce futon.

Naruto, l'air légèrement soucieux, s'étend sur le matelas posé au sol. Je ne mets que quelques secondes pour m'allonger à sa droite puis me tourne sur le ventre et passe mon bras gauche sur son torse, ma main gauche allant se loger au niveau de ses yeux.

\- C'est sans douleur, tu n'as qu'à regarder mes pupilles et on se retrouve là-bas. Ok ?

\- Je ne pige pas tout, mais c'est bon.

Je plonge dans son regard et effectue la technique de transposition. Je ne sens pas mon corps s'effondrer sur celui du blond allongé sous moi, je ne sens que le froid du liquide dans lequel baignent désormais mes chevilles.

Sans perdre un instant, je m'élance vers le fond de la salle où brille la large grille dorée qui me sépare du démon.

\- Eh ! Boule de poils ! montre-toi ! grouille !

\- Petit Uchiha, pourquoi viens-tu déranger le grand Démon Renard à neuf queues ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu me confirmes quelque chose avant que Naruto n'arrive ! Le Bonbon Rose est enceinte du Petit Pinceau c'est ça ?

\- Sas'ke ? t'es là ?

\- Merde, il est rapide… DEVANT LA GRILLE, NARUTO !

L'immense renard se penche alors, approche son museau des barreaux dorés, et murmure :

\- Et je gagne quoi à répondre ?

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Un baiser, un vrai. Toi et Naruto. A me faire dresser les poils du dos.

\- Ce sera plus que les poils du dos si tu me réponds …

\- Putain, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans un dédale de couloirs au lieu de cette salle ?

Le renard se redresse et étire ses lèvres en une horrible grimace qui est censée être un sourire.

\- Tu as tout bon, Petit Uchiha. Tu es très fort pour avoir trouvé ça tout seul.

\- Tu ne ris pas ? Je devais revenir te donner mon hypothèse sur le père du bébé et te faire rire. J'ai trouvé la vérité, tu n'as pas ri … alors tu me dois un service … je saurais te le rappeler.

\- Tu as du cran de marchander avec un démon. Tu me plais bien. Tu auras ton service si tu me donnes ce que je t'ai demandé.

\- Eh ! De quoi vous parlez ? et pourquoi tu as voulu le voir ?

\- Pour rien. A la prochaine, Boule de Poils !

\- Quand tu veux, Petit Uchiha.

Je rouvre les yeux et me retrouve couché sur le corps de Naruto. Ma tête repose sur sa poitrine et mon oreille, posée sur son côté gauche, capte parfaitement les battements de son cœur. Je respire lentement la douce odeur qui émane de lui : Un mélange de miel et de vanille, sûrement les parfums de son savon de douche. Je referme mes yeux et me laisse envahir par la chaleur de son corps qui transperce mes habits. Mais toute bonne chose ayant une fin, je plaque mes mains de chaque côté de son corps pour me redresser … mais c'était sans compter une main puissante qui maintient ma tête appuyée contre le torse.

\- Ne bouge pas, encore un petit peu …

Je soupire et me rallonge plus confortablement sur lui. La pression sur mon crâne diminue puis se transforme en une douce caresse sur mes cheveux noirs.

\- Tu lui voulais quoi ?

\- On avait une sorte de pari en cours.

\- Tu as gagné, je présume …

\- Pas encore … je te préviendrai lorsque ce sera le cas à moins que ce soit lui qui te prévienne avant ...

\- Tu joues avec un démon ?

\- C'est juste une grosse boule de poils orange. En plus, il prend soin de toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être désagréable avec lui.

\- Tu es épatant. Le village entier tremble devant lui, mais pas toi.

\- Le village entier ne t'a pas vu discuter tranquillement avec lui, n'a pas vu comment il a pris soin de toi.

\- Peut-être …

\- Naruto … je voudrais profiter qu'on est seuls pour te parler de quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute …

\- J'ai terminé tout ce que je voulais faire ici… C'est surement une des dernières fois qu'on se retrouve ici.

Je sens le corps en dessous de moi se tendre. La main qui repose dans mes cheveux a cessé tout mouvement. Je me relève lentement jusqu'à avoir le visage de Naruto dans mon champ de vision. Il a fermé fortement ses paupières et se mord les lèvres. Ma main se lève presque inconsciemment et vient se placer sur sa bouche, caressant doucement la chair meurtrie.

\- Naruto, ne te fais pas mal … regarde-moi … Naruto …

Ses lèvres s'écartent lentement, se libérant de l'emprise de ses dents. Je passe une nouvelle fois un doigt sur la peau rougie par la morsure.

\- C'est mieux. Ouvre les yeux maintenant, Naruto

Un rapide mouvement de droite à gauche me répond.

\- Tu vas me forcer à utiliser la manière forte ? à un … à deux … à trois !

Je jette mes mains sur le corps en dessous du mien, au niveau de ses cotes, et enfonce mes doigts entre ses os en les déplaçant rapidement. Un énorme glapissement surgit de la gorge de Naruto alors que je le chatouille de plus en plus.

\- Arrête ! ah ! non ! stop ! Sas' ! ahhh non ! arrête !

\- Tu me regardes ?

\- Oui oui, arrête !

Je cesse ma torture et dirige mon regard vers son visage. Ses yeux sont toujours hermétiquement clos, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait approcher de lui. Une larme s'est insidieusement glissée entre ses cils et menace de s'écouler le long de sa joue.

\- Naruto !

\- S'il te plait, ne me force pas à te regarder … pas si c'est pour que tu me dises ... ces choses.

Je plaque mon front contre le sien et lui murmure.

\- Naruto, on doit parler, je ne veux pas que tu replonges à l'intérieur de toi-même, je ne veux pas que tu souffres seul dans ton coin… Puisque je ne peux pas te forcer à me regarder, tu vas m'écouter. Naruto, tout d'abord je ne lance pas ce sujet pour te blesser. J'ai parfaitement compris que l'unique responsable de ton isolement, c'est moi. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Ce que je veux te dire en face, c'est que puisque j'ai fini ici, je vais pouvoir partir trouver mon frère mais le plus important, c'est que si je ne meure pas dans notre combat, je reviendrai … tu entends ? Je veux revenir dans ce village, je veux te voir être Hokage… hé Baka, pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Encore …

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Redis-le …

Un léger sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

\- Naruto…

Je retire mon front du sien pour le reposer sur son torse. En me contorsionnant, j'arrive à attraper sa main et la pose d'autorité sur ma tête. Lentement, ses doigts reprennent leurs mouvements doux dans mes mèches.

\- Je suis ton Gardien, il faudra t'y faire. Je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça. Pour la première fois, je veux combattre mon frère avec l'envie de gagner. Vaincre pour revenir dans ce village que j'ai haï du plus profond de mon âme, tout simplement parce que tu y es.

Le corps sur lequel je repose se met soudainement à trembler, secoué par des sanglots silencieux.

Je me redresse une nouvelle fois, faisant glisser sa main de ma tête à mon cou. Je me retourne face à lui, faisant descendre mon regard le long de son corps tremblant. Son second bras s'est rabattu sur ses yeux, me les cachant. D'un mouvement souple, je balance mon genou gauche par-dessus les hanches du blond. D'une pression d'une main sur son torse, je me redresse et le chevauche entièrement. Puis je pose mes mains sur ses pectoraux, m'amuse quelques instants de leurs balancements dus à sa respiration, et les fait glisser sur le tissu du T-shirt jusqu'à son cou. Je penche ensuite mon buste jusqu'à son visage, esquisse un sourire, ouvre ma bouche pour en laisser sortir ma langue, et la dépose délicatement sur sa joue trempée de larmes pour laper délicatement l'eau salée. Le léger tremblement que ce contact provoque chez lui me fait pouffer doucement, mais je n'arrête pas mon parcours pour autant. La pointe de ma langue glisse le long de sa joue jusqu'à son nez. Je ne la retire de la peau que pour mieux la déposer sur l'extrémité de l'appendice une seconde.

\- Ouvre les yeux ou je mords.

\- A quoi tu joues ?

Je me penche un peu plus, déposant mes dents sur le bout de son nez et le lui mordillant doucement.

\- Je suis un Uchiha, je n'ai jamais joué de ma vie.

\- Sas'ke … tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'essaie juste d'attirer ton attention.

\- Je te jure que suis très attentif là …

\- Alors laisse-moi voir tes yeux.

Lentement, je redépose ma langue sur son nez, et remonte en suivant le cartilage, jusqu'à tomber dans deux lagons bleus brillants.

\- Enfin …


	31. Milieu de soirée

fini le nukenin, finie la jalousie envers Saï ... grosse journée pour Sasuke, non ? Elle n'est pourtant pas encore finie ...

Bonne lecture ! et merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

31- Milieu de soirée

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose que Naruto exerce une pression sur mon épaule et d'un mouvement de hanches, retourne la situation et se retrouve à son tour, à cheval sur moi. Ses mains se posent fermement sur mon torse et me plaquent au sol.

\- Je répète ma question. Tu joues à quoi ?

\- Ça ne te plait pas, monsieur le renard qui voulait partir à la chasse ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question.

\- Je suis fatigué, Naruto. Simplement fatigué. Juste pour ce soir… avant de quitter Konoha … pour toujours … je ne veux plus penser à ces histoires de conseil, de gardien, d' Itachi, de menace sur mes pupilles ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre, juste profiter que l'on soit seuls peut être pour la dernière fois ... Mais si tu ne veux pas …

Je fais jouer mes abdominaux et tente de me redresser, mais les mains posées sur mes pectoraux me replaquent immédiatement sur le futon.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

\- Sas'ke, j'ai passé mon enfance à voir toutes les filles du village te courir après. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je ne suis pas une fille.

Je ne peux retenir un immense éclat de rire alors que je me réinstalle plus confortablement sur le futon.

\- Tu as raison, Kami-Sama ce qu'elles pouvaient être chiantes, Sakura en tête ! Je devais filer de l'argent au postier pour qu'il ne dépose pas les courriers roses dans ma boite aux lettres. Mais Naruto, une seule d'entre elles a-t-elle réussi mieux que ses consœurs ?

\- Et bien … je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir avec l'une d'entre elles, mais tu n'avais que treize ans …

Je m'étends un peu plus sur le sol, joins mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, et fait jouer les muscles de mes épaules et de mon cou pour les détendre.

\- Et dire que Sakura est maintenant enceinte. C'est la première de notre génération, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh … oui …

\- Elle fera une mère géniale, j'en suis persuadé.

Une main chaude vient se poser sur mon front.

\- Tu as reçu un coup ? Il se passe quoi ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu es … différent …

\- Ça ne te plait pas ?

\- Si mais … enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas la question …

\- Il m'a semblé t'entendre dire à Saï que tu aimais quand je baissais ma garde… et bien là, je la baisse … totalement. Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être la faute de la maison, le fait de retrouver l'entourage de mon enfance, quand j'étais heureux, ou alors le fait d'avoir vu Sakura et Saï qui m'a retiré un poids … Ah Saï, le futur papa, ça va être plus chaud pour lui … il lui faut quand même un sacré courage pour supporter Sakura, il cache bien son jeu, l'artiste … Mais bon, comme elle est enceinte, c'est bien qu'il a dû trouver le mode d'emploi, et elle aussi …

\- On lui apprend …

\- On ?

\- Oui. A chaque fois qu'on se croise, je l'habitue aux contacts physiques, quand on l'a connu il ne supportait même pas de nous serrer la main. La faute à ces putains d'entraînements de la Racine qui brise ses hommes pour en faire des machines de guerre.

Un nouveau petit rire franchit mes lèvres avant que je plaque un doux sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- Les câlins thérapeutiques, comment j'ai pu oublier ça … je suis trop con … Il a été un bon élève puisque sa belle est enceinte… Ils ont de la chance de s'être trouvés.

Du coin de l'œil, je ne manque pas le regard de Naruto fixé sur mes lèvres étirées par mon sourire.

\- Manger … euh … tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Son changement de sujet brusque me fait encore plus sourire. Chasser celui qui se veut être un chasseur me plait vraiment et rien n'est plus agréable que de déstabiliser ce Baka blond. Pour être franc avec moi-même, je suis plus détendu et plus à l'aise que je ne l'ai été depuis très longtemps, comme si depuis ce soir, un voile noir s'était soulevé de devant mes yeux, emportant avec lui le poids qui était sur mes épaules. La phrase de Tsunade-Sama résonne encore en moi « je retire ton nom de la liste des nukenins ». Je n'ai aucun doute que ces mots sont responsables de mon euphorie de ce soir. Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Je replonge mon regard dans ces redoutables yeux bleus qui cherchent à lire en moi, à comprendre ce nouveau Sasuke qu'il découvre, celui qui se sent libéré et … en paix avec lui-même. S'il ne doit y avoir que ce soir, si demain mon frère me tue … j'aurais au moins vécu cette soirée.

\- Pas vraiment et toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- J'en reviens encore pas que demain je vais te prêter allégeance. Tu ne porteras pas de tenue d' Hokage, dommage.

Ma main quitte le dessus de ma tête pour s'élever vers la joue de l'homme au-dessus de moi. Mes doigts suivent les marques en forme de moustache qui s'étirent sur ses joues.

\- Le rouge t'ira parfaitement. Je me souviens de mes cours de Genin concernant le Yondaime, ce n'étaient que des compliments à son sujet. Je suis certain que là où il est, il est très fier que son fils reprenne le flambeau.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ton père.

\- Tais-toi ou je ne pourrais pas me retenir de te sauter dessus cette fois.

Ma main, qui est toujours en train de caresser sa joue, attrape son menton et le dirige afin de planter son regard dans le mien.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué qu'il n'y a que toi ici qui se retienne ?

Je fais jouer mes muscles, et lentement me redresse. Cette fois, les mains sur mes pectoraux me laissent avancer. Délicatement, j'abaisse légèrement le visage de Naruto vers moi en même temps que j'en approche le mien. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tant il bat vite. Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de ces deux bouts de chair rose qui ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de moi puis soudain, un éclair blanc envahit toute ma conscience.

Je ne pense plus, je ne respire plus, je ne fais que ressentir le contact de ces deux lèvres sur les miennes, que percevoir leur chaleur que j'avale et qui me brûle de l'intérieur. Deux bras puissants se glissent dans mon dos et me serrent à m'étouffer. Une main remonte le long de mon dos, vient me prendre la base du cou et exerce une légère pression dessus. Je me laisse guider et lui abandonne le choix de ma position. Ma tête se penche alors vers l'arrière, me faisant automatiquement entrouvrir les lèvres. Instantanément, une langue mutine vient lécher ma lèvre inférieure, déclenchant un frisson qui se met à courir le long de mon dos. Prenant de l'assurance, elle passe et repasse sur mes lèvres, puis, doucement, force le passage et caresse mes dents.

Comprenant l'allusion, je les entrouvre, et la laisse passer. Après une dernière caresse à chacune de mes lèvres, elle s'enfonce plus profondément en moi, partant à la rencontre de sa semblable. Leur contact m'électrise plus intensément que n'importe quel chidori. Par réflexe, je me redresse encore plus, et mes deux mains partent s'enfoncer dans la chevelure blonde, à la recherche d'un point où me raccrocher. Naturellement, nos langues se trouvent, se touchent, se frôlent, puis se caressent, de plus en plus intensément… Embrasse-moi, Naruto, encore, toujours, je veux que ce moment dure éternellement…

Mais il semble en avoir décidé autrement, ralentit les vas et viens de sa langue sur la mienne, puis finalement, rompt le baiser. Un grognement de mécontentement meurt dans ma gorge alors que je rouvre les yeux que je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fermés, et les pose sur l'homme en face de moi. Il a lui aussi les yeux fermés, et a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Son visage est collé au mien, nos lèvres s'effleurent encore quelques fois, comme si elles refusaient de se séparer. Je sens les siennes bouger sur les miennes quand il me murmure :

\- Sas'ke … tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dans le ventre un renard qui hurle des « Bravo Petit Uchiha » et des « t'es le meilleur »

Je dépose mon front sur son épaule et pouffe joyeusement.

\- Et bien au moins, on sait qu'il n'est pas contre …

\- Sas'ke … qu'est-ce que …

Je place précipitamment un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas maintenant, Naruto. Laisse-moi juste savourer ce moment.

\- Savourer ? à ce point-là ?

Je me recouche, les bras étalés en croix sur le futon, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je n'y comprends rien, mais ici, maintenant … je me sens vivant. C'est si rare que j'ai appris à chérir ces instants fugaces.

\- Et c'est … à cause de moi ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Un doigt curieux vient retracer la ligne de mes lèvres.

\- Putain, ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau. Tu vas créer une émeute dans le village si tu y souris comme ça.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

Le blond se penche à nouveau vers moi, collant son torse sur le mien.

\- Tu me les réserves ?

Je ferme les yeux et entrouvre les lèvres dans une invitation silencieuse.

\- Tu me rends fou, tu le sais ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que deux lèvres brûlantes se déposent sur les miennes. Impatient, Naruto approfondit le baiser immédiatement. La décharge électrique qui se propage dans mon corps quand nos deux langues se retrouvent, me fait me tendre sur le matelas.

Le blond pose alors une main sur moi, et tire sur mon haut pour le soulever jusqu'à mettre mon nombril à l'air. Soudainement une main chaude se pose sur la peau nue de mon ventre, déclenchant un frisson qui remonte le long de chacun de mes nerfs. Je sens Naruto pouffer dans le baiser, et s'éloigner de quelques millimètres pour murmurer :

\- Chatouilleux, Sas'ke ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et m'approprie ses lèvres avec autorité. Sa main commence à me malaxer les abdominaux, les serrer, puis les survoler comme un souffle en une douce caresse. Elle remonte parfois sur mes cotes, ses doigts tournent autour de mon nombril, le pincent ou s'y enfoncent. Je me noie avec délice dans cet océan de sensations qu'elle me procure. Puis soudain, l'envie de découvrir encore plus mon corps la prend mais ma tunique la gêne, alors elle tire dessus, le repousse, le soulève, provoquant un grognement agacé dans la gorge du blond et un rire amusé dans la mienne.

\- Ne m'aide surtout pas, Teme …

Je remonte mes bras qui étaient accrochés au drap recouvrant le futon, les étirant au-dessus de ma tête, puis d'une contraction de mes abdominaux, nous soulève de quelques centimètres. Le corps de Naruto collé à moi se redresse alors complètement et le blond se retrouve à genoux au-dessus de moi. Il attrape rapidement le bas froissé de mon T-shirt noir, et le remonte jusqu'à me le passer par-dessus la tête, l'abandonnant sur mes bras levés. Son regard balaye alors mon torse dénudé, tandis qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure d'envie.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, Dobe …

\- Je suis sincère, ton corps est parfait.

Il dirige alors ses deux mains sur moi, les faisant remonter jusqu'à mes pectoraux, joue quelques secondes avec les deux médaillons en forme d'éventails de ma chaîne, avant de les redescendre vers mes cotes. Ses doigts effleurent alors la fine cicatrice qui me barre le flanc gauche.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Blessure. Et ce n'est pas la seule … je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas fait que m'amuser pendant quatre ans

\- Elle est régulière … coup de sabre ?

\- Je pense oui.

\- Tu … penses ?

\- Je n'étais pas toujours conscient de tout pendant mes entraînements. Ils aimaient beaucoup me faire combattre alors que j'avais les yeux bandés.

\- En aveugle ? contre des vraies armes ? mais c'est des malades !

\- Il y en a un de moins maintenant … si tu veux aller te plaindre, il est à la morgue du village.

Le blond se penche alors et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur la marque presque translucide. Je profite de sa position penchée sur moi pour extraire mes mains de mon haut, et les poser sur son dos. J'agrippe le tissu sous mes doigts, et tire lentement vers moi. Naruto, comprenant le message, fait le dos rond et passe sa tête par l'encolure de son t-shirt. Se relevant lentement, il envoie d'un geste large la pièce de tissu voler au fond de la pièce.

D'un regard, je confirme que l'enfant rondouillard de ses treize ans a laissé la place à un homme des plus magnifique. Je ne peux me retenir de poser mes mains sur ses larges pectoraux. La différence de teinte entre nos deux peaux me fait sourire. Mes mains blanches le paraissent encore plus posées sur sa peau halée. Le regard de Naruto est également posé sur mes mains. Remontant ses yeux vers moi, il fait glisser ses propres mains sur son corps jusqu'à en recouvrir les miennes, me regarde intensément quelques secondes puis se penche pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma main droite étant positionnée sur son pectoral gauche, je peux sentir à travers elle les battements de son cœur. C'est un bruit fort, puissant, mais irrégulier, accélérant lorsque sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne.

Subitement, ses mains délaissent les miennes et repartent à la découverte de mon corps. L'une d'elles atteint finalement le but qu'elle convoitait alors que j'avais encore mon T-shirt et se pose sur mon pectoral gauche, tandis que l'autre monte se perdre dans mes cheveux tout en permettant à Naruto de s'appuyer sur son coude pour s'étendre sur moi sans pour autant m'écraser. Pour ma part, rien ne me ferait déplacer ma main droite du cœur qu'elle recouvre, mais ma main gauche s'enhardit et glisse le long de son corps jusqu'à se poser sur ses reins.

Puis Naruto décide de visiter mon cou avec ses lèvres. Il a tracé mentalement un chemin sur ma peau et entreprend de le recouvrir consciencieusement de baisers légers et de douces morsures. Il rejoint ainsi sa main, occupée à malaxer mon muscle, saute par-dessus ses propres doigts et plonge sur le petit monticule de chair qui se tend vers lui.

Le contact de sa langue humide sur mon téton me fait lâcher un glapissement ridicule. Je sens Naruto pouffer, puis il retourne à son ouvrage et entame sur mon mamelon une douce torture en le mordillant, le suçotant, le léchant. Des vagues de plaisir me poussent dans un autre monde tant et si bien que je ne le sens pas s'arrêter, se déplacer, et reprendre les mêmes mouvements sur mon second téton. Mais le délaissé ne reste pas seul longtemps, la main qui était sur mon muscle, se pose rapidement sur lui, et commence à le tirer, le pincer et le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon corps lorsqu'il se cambre et se tend vers cette bouche et cette main joueuse, tout comme je ne maîtrise plus ma voix qui sort d'entre mes lèvres entrouvertes en un long gémissement.

Naruto m'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans ce monde de délicieuses sensations, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle morsure sur mon torse trop longtemps malmené me fasse me libérer dans un nouveau grognement. Je suis tellement loin de ce monde que je sens à peine Naruto se raccrocher à moi, tremblotant et le souffle rapide. Je ne sais comment je trouve la force de ramener mes deux bras autour de lui et de le serrer contre moi.


	32. Fin de soirée

Les confidences sur l'oreiller, vous connaissez ? J'attends vos hypothèses sur qui est concerné par la discussion ... et si vous aviez trouvé les indices disséminés depuis le début de l'histoire ...

Bonne lecture ! et mille mercis pour vos reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

32 - Fin de soirée

C'est une voix murmurée qui me fait légèrement reprendre conscience.

\- Putain Sas'ke … c'est … c'est la première fois … que je viens comme ça … sans même qu'on me touche … juste en te regardant … comment tu m'as fait ça ?… c'est … c'est …

\- Bien ?

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est ... waouh !

Je fais glisser une de mes mains jusqu'à son crâne et joue tendrement avec les cheveux fins qui bouclent sur son cou. Naruto est toujours couché sur moi, le visage enfoui entre mon cou et mon épaule, ce qui lui offre la possibilité de grignoter mon cou, de le couvrir de doux baisers ou de jouer avec ma chaîne.

\- Naruto …

\- Hm ?

\- …

Mon silence le fait s'arrêter dans son occupation et se redresser légèrement.

\- Allez, lance-toi … je ne vais pas te manger … quoique …

Souriant, il replonge dans mon cou pour me laisser une légère marque de morsure.

\- Tu … connais … tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'interrompt quelques secondes puis reprend sa mission de me laisser le plus gros suçon du monde.

\- Tu me demandes si je suis vierge ? Si je l'ai déjà fait, c'est ça ?

Je pousse un peu plus son crâne dans le creux de mon cou. Il ne doit surtout pas redresser la tête maintenant, je suis certainement plus écarlate que la plus mûre des tomates et je refuse qu'il me voit comme ça. Le seul son que j'arrive à formuler est un pitoyable :

\- Hm …

\- Je l'ai déjà fait et effectivement je ne suis plus vierge. J'ai été avec quelqu'un pendant près d'un an, mais c'est fini maintenant.

\- Quelqu'un du village ?

\- Oui.

\- Un homme ?

Son rire éclate contre ma peau avant qu'il ne me réponde :

\- Oui, un homme.

\- Tu le vois toujours ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est très clair, nous sommes juste amis.

\- C'était … bien ?

\- Il était un excellent amant, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais je te le répète, c'est fini. Il s'est très bien occupé de moi.

\- Pourquoi ça c'est fini si vous vous entendiez bien ?

\- Parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas comme ça. Et qu'on avait tous les deux le cœur qui battait pour un autre. On s'est … consolés dans un certain sens… Et toi ?

\- Je … je n'ai … enfin …

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Je m'en suis douté, tu sais. Je te vois mal interrompre ton entrainement pour vivre une histoire romantique. Tu n'avais pas dit que Kabuto en avait après toi ?

\- Malheureusement, oui ! j'ai rapidement appris à protéger ma chambre la nuit pour éviter qu'il ne s'y infiltre.

\- Sas'ke … on est quoi …

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on se trouve un moule maintenant ?

Naruto se redresse et se replace à cheval sur moi. Son visage est d'un sérieux effrayant. Il tend lentement la main vers ma joue et la caresse tendrement mais moi, je ne vois que ses yeux qui sont posés sur mon visage, qui en fixent chaque centimètre carré pendant moins d'une seconde avant de remonter plus haut, jusqu'à mon regard où ils se perdent.

\- Sas'ke … je t' …

Mais j'ai déjà tendu le bras et plaqué ma main sur sa bouche.

\- Naruto, je vais partir. Je ne sais pas quand, mais bientôt … je dois aller affronter Itachi. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'issue de cette rencontre ni si j'en ressortirai vivant. Mais je dois y aller. Il faut que je tourne cette page de ma vie si je veux espérer, au cas où je serais toujours en vie, en écrire une nouvelle, tu comprends ?

\- Avec moi ? tu veux l'écrire avec moi ?

Je fais glisser ma main sur sa joue, et y applique toute la largeur de ma paume. Du bout de mes doigts, j'arrive à lui caresser doucement les tempes tout en passant mon pouce sur ses lèvres.

\- L'avenir nous le dira.

Naruto baisse soudainement la tête et cache son regard sous les mèches blondes qui lui recouvrent le haut du visage.

\- Ne boude pas, Baka. Ce n'est pas une évidence que j'en ai envie ? Tu crois que combien de personnes ont posé leurs mains sur moi comme tu viens de le faire ? Combien m'ont vu jouir sous leurs baisers ? Tu penses que si je ne l'avais pas voulu, je n'aurais pas pu te repousser ? Et si je me souviens bien, c'est même moi qui ai commencé à jouer avec toi, ce soir, non ?

Je passe ma main sous son menton et lui fait relever la tête jusqu'à trouver ses yeux.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Ça ne va pas te plaire … mais … je veux que tu m'oublies.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce soir existe parce que je vais partir, Naruto. Il me faudra une semaine pour me rendre là où je pense qu' Itachi se cache. S'il n'y est pas, je me donne deux semaines supplémentaires pour le trouver…

\- Nous le recherchons depuis plus longtemps que cela tu sais.

\- Vous, il vous fuit. Il viendra à moi, je le parierais. Il est mon frère, il a tout fait pour que je le recherche un jour. Une fois que je l'aurai trouvé, tout ira très vite, alors … si je ne suis pas revenu dans un mois, je veux que tu me considère comme mort, que tu m'oublies et que tu refasses ta vie sans moi.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Je suis sérieux. Je refuse que tu m'attendes indéfiniment, ou que tu partes à ma recherche à travers tous les pays comme il y a quatre ans.

\- Je … je ne peux pas.

\- Naruto …

\- Non ! je refuse ! Non non et non ! je viens de te retrouver, on vient de vivre un truc de fou et tu veux que je t'oublie comme ça ? Je ne peux pas !

Furieux, le blond se relève et s'éloigne de moi en direction de la salle de bain.

D'un bond, je suis debout. L'humidité de mon sous-vêtement et de mon pantalon m'arrache une grimace, mais je passe outre pour me précipiter dans le couloir. Lorsque j'atteins la salle de bains, c'est pour trouver une porte close et entendre l'eau couler à l'intérieur. Un léger sourire s'inscrit sur mes lèvres. Tu as oublié que tu es dans une maison Uchiha, Naruto.

D'un battement de paupières, je fais apparaître deux pupilles rouges sang qui déclenchent le déverrouillage de la serrure métallique et donc l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain. Merci Maman d'avoir fait installer cette sécurité quand Itachi et moi étions enfants. Je pousse le battant et pénètre dans la pièce emplie de vapeur. La silhouette de Naruto est sous le jet d'eau brûlante, derrière la vitre fumée qui compartimente la pièce. J'avance sans hésiter, enjambe les habits délaissés au sol, et pénètre dans la douche.

Naruto me tourne le dos, son front est collé au carrelage du mur, encadré par ses deux mains posées à plat, et il laisse l'eau lui frapper les épaules. Je prends quelques instants pour admirer le corps qui est devant moi. L'eau qui tombe du plafond plaque sa chevelure blonde de son crâne à ses épaules puis s'écoule le long de son dos en y dessinant des sillons translucides, continue sur ses fesses que je découvre, glisse sur ses jambes musclées et termine par disparaître sous le caillebotis de la douche.

Je m'avance lentement dans la douche, tends les mains, les glisse de chaque côté de son corps, caresse ses hanches et les referme sur son ventre en collant mon torse à son dos. L'eau s'écoule à présent sur mes propres épaules et descend le long de mon dos, de mon pantalon, mais je me moque bien d'être trempé lorsque j'approche ma bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Naruto… j'aimerais tellement que tu me comprennes… j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à te blesser. Lorsque nous étions enfants, je te traitais comme le dernier des moins que rien, je t'ai ignoré, combattu, trahi, j'ai même tenté de te tuer. Lorsque je suis revenu la première fois, ça s'est terminé par ton repli sur toi-même. Et je vais continuer à te faire mal, peut-être même par-delà la mort. Je ne peux pas le supporter … si je pouvais revenir de l'au-delà pour te confirmer ma mort, je le ferais … je ne peux pas non plus compter sur mon frère pour t'envoyer un faire-part de décès après qu'il m'ait tué. Je dois … anticiper mon absence définitive. Je m'y prépare depuis presque toute ma vie, mais je n'ai jamais envisagé qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre personne impliquée. Je t'ai déjà trop fait souffrir, Naruto, je veux que ça cesse.

Naruto se décolle lentement du mur, plaque ses mains sur mes bras qui le ceinturent, puis les soulève légèrement pour lui permettre de glisser contre eux et de se retourner pour me faire face.

\- Alors, reviens-moi. Vivant. Et ne me demande pas l'impossible. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé te dire. Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, je suis sûr de moi et ça ne va pas s'en aller comme par magie.

\- Je … je ne peux pas te le promettre…

\- Mais tu vas essayer ? Tu ne vas pas le laisser te tuer sans combattre ?

\- Oui. Je … je veux revenir …

\- Alors ça me va.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça me va. Je t'attendrai … un mois comme tu me le demandes, puis j'irai te chercher. Mais je ne m'isolerai pas, je te le promets. Tu m'as donné ce soir de quoi remplir une trentaine de mes nuits, même si j'aurais aimé en avoir encore plus. Je ne souffrirai pas, j'attendrai juste que tu reviennes.

Le sourire qu'il m'offre alors restera gravé toute ma vie dans ma mémoire.

\- Je te laisse la douche.

\- J'ai eu plus d'eau qu'il ne m'en faut. Tu peux fermer le robinet, Dobe.

Je me retourne rapidement, et sors de la douche. Je quitte mon pantalon, mon sous-vêtement, et enroule autour de mes hanches une grande serviette aux couleurs de mon Clan. J'attrape une seconde serviette, et guette l'arrivée de Naruto. Lorsque le bruit de l'eau se tait, je tends la serviette ouverte devant moi. Un éclat de rire résonne dans la petite pièce lorsque Naruto découvre le mur de tissu éponge entre lui et moi.

\- Si Hokage-Sama veut bien se donner la peine …

\- Vous êtes trop aimable, mon ami …

Il me tourne le dos et je l'enroule dans la serviette moelleuse. Puis, sans le prévenir, je passe une main sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos, et le soulève comme une princesse. Il glapit de surprise et commence à remuer.

\- Sas'ke ! tu fais quoi ?

\- Je m'occupe de mon Hokage.

Je quitte la pièce d'eau et retourne vers le lit. J'y dépose délicatement ma charge souriante, et plaque un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Je fais un saut à la cuisine pour récupérer de quoi grignoter et reviens auprès du blond. Il s'est glissé entre les draps en mon absence et m'ouvre largement la couverture lorsque je m'approche. Je dépose sur le lit les fruits et autres sucreries que j'ai trouvés, et me glisse à mon tour entre les draps. Je remarque la serviette dans laquelle j'ai enveloppé Naruto jetée à un mètre du matelas. Naruto a bien évidement capté la direction qu'a pris mon regard mais joue parfaitement l'innocent.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai faim. Tu me donnes quelques biscuits, s'il te plait ? Je n'aime pas les fruits secs.

Je tends la main et lui lance ce qu'il demande. Nous grignotons ainsi pendant quelques minutes, et finissons finalement tout ce que j'avais amené. Le ventre plein, Naruto s'étire et plaque son dos sur le matelas.

\- Teme, je suis crevé ! …

\- Mais bien sûr, Baka. Et qui va éteindre la lumière ?

\- Tu ne veux pas faire bouger ton Hokage, quand même ?

\- Certainement pas, Naruto-Sama !

Je me relève, jouant le fâché, mais je sais que Naruto sait parfaitement lire dans mon jeu. La serviette toujours autour des hanches, je vais éteindre la lumière, et reviens lentement me glisser entre les draps. Un bras musclé vient immédiatement s'enrouler autour de moi.

\- Sas'ke … enlève-la …

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne te ferai rien. Je veux juste pouvoir sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Enlève-la …

Des doigts impatients suivent le haut de ladite serviette, me caressant parfois la peau du ventre.

\- Naruto … ok … tu … tu peux l'enlever.

Les mêmes doigts s'infiltrent aussitôt sous le tissu, et défont le nœud qui le retient autour de mon corps. La serviette glisse alors sur quelques centimètres, mais est rapidement bloquée puisque je suis couché dessus. Je ferme alors les yeux, expire, et soulève mes hanches, laissant l'opportunité à Naruto de la retirer totalement. Il sort sa main de dessous les draps et dépose la pièce d'éponge sur le rebord du lit, de mon côté.

\- Tu l'auras à portée de main demain matin. Tu ne te mets pas sur le flanc pour dormir ?

\- Euh … Si …

Je me tourne alors et fait face à Naruto. Sa chevelure blonde accroche un rayon de lune qui s'infiltre entre les volets, et brille doucement dans l'obscurité du salon.

\- Tu viens ?

Il est couché sur le dos et son bras ouvert m'invite à venir l'utiliser comme oreiller. Je m'approche prudemment, glisse mon épaule contre son corps et dépose ma tête sur son pectoral gauche. Son bras se referme ensuite tendrement sur moi en un geste possessif, tandis que sa deuxième main vient se poser sur ma hanche nue. Lentement, je sens la pression sur sa main s'amplifier, jusqu'à me faire rouler un peu plus vers lui, et plaquer mon bas-ventre nu contre sa cuisse.

\- Tu vas pouvoir dormir comme ça ?

Dormir ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis nu dans les bras d'un mec beau comme un dieu, qui est également nu, qui vient de me faire jouir dans ce même lit ... et il me parle de dormir ? La réponse est évidente :

\- Oui, oui, pas de soucis.

\- OK. Bonne nuit Sas'ke.

\- Bonne nuit, Naruto.


	33. Sous le soleil

alors, l'amant de Naruto ? trouvé ? pas trouvé ?

Bonne lecture !

Spéciale dédicace à Haru-carnage qui a posté ma 50e review. Merci merci merci d'être fidèle à "Deux heures" ! Y'a pas à dire, les reviews, ça motive !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

33 - Sous le soleil

Une douce chaleur réchauffe mon corps et le réveille doucement. Je me retourne paresseusement sur le ventre pour offrir plus de peau à cette chaude caresse et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller. Un léger rire me fait sortir de ma torpeur, mais c'est le contact d'une main sur ma fesse dénudée qui achève de me réveiller totalement.

\- Eh bien, ma marmotte aime le soleil du matin ?

\- Na … Naruto ?

\- Heureusement pour toi, ce n'est que moi, oui ! Tu sais que ça fait environ une heure que tu me fais voir le plus adorable des tableaux ? Finalement, tu es très à l'aise sans habits et sans serviette …

Sans relever mon visage, j'attrape précipitamment le drap et tente de me recouvrir mais une main puissante m'en empêche.

\- Tes fesses sont très belles et elles aiment le soleil du matin, c'est un crime de les couvrir alors qu'elles sont si bien.

\- Naruto …

Un énorme éclat de rire répond à ce que je voulais être un ton menaçant. Sans parler qu'il ne retire pas pour autant sa main positionnée sur ma fesse, bien au contraire. Il la fait remonter le long de mon dos en une longue caresse, jusqu'à se perdre dans mes cheveux noirs. Agrippant quelques-unes de mes mèches noires, il me fait tourner la tête vers lui et je le découvre alors. Il est rayonnant dans la lumière éclatante du soleil qui emplit la pièce. Ses yeux m'attirent irrésistiblement tant ils sont brillants et pleins de vie. J'en grogne presque lorsqu'il les ferme en se penchant vers moi mais j'oublie tout lorsqu'il dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont chaudes, douces, légères comme un souffle et j'y décèle un léger parfum de thé. Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes mais il se grave en moi irrémédiablement comme un besoin vital que j'aurais dorénavant tous les matins. Je retrouve l'océan bleu de ses yeux lorsqu'il se recule de quelques millimètres.

\- Bonjour, toi.

\- Bonjour.

\- J'ai préparé le petit-déj, tes fringues sont dans la salle de bains, propres et sèches. Kakashi est passé, il s'est occupé de prévenir quelques personnes pour servir de témoins pour ton serment.

\- Tu t'es levé à l'aube ?

\- Euh … Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, c'est l'avantage d'avoir un renard qui m'aide à récupérer. Ta serviette est sur le côté du lit.

\- Serviette ? si je me souviens bien, je n'ai plus rien à te cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retourne, passant en position assise dans le lit, retire le drap qui couvrait encore quelques parcelles de mon corps, me lève, contourne Naruto et me dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain.

\- Oï, Sas'ke … une dernière chose … tu es resté couché sur le ventre tout le matin … enfin jusqu'à ce que tu te lèves face à moi … si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Je ferme les yeux, soupire, et accélère jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Je claque la porte et m'y adosse. Il m'a bien eu. Un tas de linge bien plié m'attend sur un tabouret. En m'approchant, je constate qu'il s'agit plutôt de deux piles bien distinctes. L'une est faite des habits de mon frère tandis que l'autre regroupe les habits que je portais hier, celles que j'ai récupérées dans un souterrain d'Orochimaru. Le présent et le passé. Naruto me laisse une fois de plus faire mon choix. Je caresse en souriant le tissu de la tenue ANBU d' Itachi, celle que je remettrai. Je ressors de la salle de bain un quart d'heure plus tard, propre et habillé. Naruto m'attend, attablé à la table basse qui déborde de nourriture. Son sourire s'étend lorsqu'il m'aperçoit dans ma tenue noire.

\- C'est un petit déjeuner, ça ? Rappelle-moi la définition du mot « petit », Dobe …

\- C'est le repas le plus important de la journée, ignorant. Dépêche-toi de manger, marmotte.

\- On a rendez-vous dans une heure, on a tout le temps…

\- J'aimerais y être un peu plus tôt, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Iruka.

\- Au fait, tu as ouvert les volets ?

\- Oui, tu prêtes serment aujourd'hui, tu reviens officiellement dans le village, ce qui signifie que tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher. Les vieux croûtons du conseil t'ont même croisé en chair et en os, alors… et pour me finir de me décider … il semblerait que tu aimes le soleil du matin …

Le regard noir que je lui lance ne le fait qu'éclater de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous bondissons de toit en toit en direction de la Tour de l'Hokage. Nous mettons à peine un pied dans le bureau de Tsunade que Naruto se retrouve assailli par un attroupement bruyant et grouillant, une véritable fourmilière. Je reconnais à la volée quelques visages : Shikamaru, la fille Yamanaka, les cousins Hyuga, mais une main sur mon épaule vient interrompre mon observation.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Bonjour Sensei.

\- Bonjour. Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Le Jounin se retourne alors et adresse un signe à Iruka, adossé à un mur du bureau, qui couve Naruto du regard. Sans se détourner, mon professeur du temps de l'Académie lui répond d'un signe de tête. Kakashi s'avance ensuite dans le couloir en vérifiant régulièrement que je lui emboîte bien le pas. Nous empruntons silencieusement l'escalier qui mène à l'étage occupé par les membres du Conseil sans nous y arrêter et continuons à monter encore plus haut. Finalement, il pousse une lourde porte et nous débouchons à l'air libre, sur le toit du bâtiment.

\- Nous serons tranquilles ici.

\- Hm. Vous m'intriguez, Sensei. De quoi voulez-vous me parler pour prendre autant de précautions ?

Le Jounin s'approche de la barrière qui ceinture la terrasse, s'y accroche avec ses deux mains et porte son regard au loin en emplissant ses poumons de l'air encore frais de la matinée.

\- C'est moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Naruto. Ce dont vous avez parlé hier soir, il m'en a parlé ce matin lorsque je suis passé chez toi …

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne …

\- Son « juste » ami, c'est moi.

\- C'est vous … quoi ? Celui qui … qui a … vous ?

\- Oui. Naruto et moi avons été amants.

\- Vous …

L'oxygène me manque soudainement et je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Je m'assois lentement le dos appuyé contre la barrière, aux pieds du Jounin qui conserve son regard sur l'horizon.

\- Lorsque je suis passé chez toi ce matin, Naruto m'a parlé de votre soirée d'hier où il semblerait que vous vous soyez … rapprochés. Il m'a laissé le choix de te parler de nous ou pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux plus te mentir, alors voilà. Si tu n'avais pas posé la question, j'aurais gardé le silence, mais puisque tu voulais savoir …

\- Naruto m'a dit que vous aviez été son premier …

\- Oui. Tu vois, je ne mentais pas en disant que j'ai vraiment été le pire des Sensei pour vous deux. Je lui ai également pris ça.

\- Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en garder un mauvais souvenir … Il m'a dit que vous aviez bien pris soin de lui.

\- Naruto est un être exceptionnel. Il ne voit toujours que le bon côté des choses.

\- C'est ce qui vous a fait l'aimer ?

\- Difficile question, Sasuke. Naruto a toujours été un être à part pour moi, tout comme toi et Sakura. Je vous ai vu naître, grandir, commettre des erreurs, être blessés mais aussi avoir des réussites et des victoires lorsque vous étiez sous mes ordres. Depuis que vous êtes devenus mes élèves, je me suis de plus en plus attaché à vous trois. Lorsque tu es parti, tu as rompu l'équilibre qu'il y avait dans l'équipe sept. Après s'être remis des blessures de votre dernier affrontement, à la vallée de la fin, Naruto s'est jeté à corps perdu dans les entraînements. Il aurait tout fait pour te rattraper et te ramener au village. Puis Jiraya l'a emmené loin de nous pendant deux ans. Il a énormément progressé avec lui et sa renommée a fait le tour des pays du monde ninja. Lorsqu'il est revenu au village, il était un homme. Mais toi, tu n'étais toujours pas là, alors il a fait semblant … Fait semblant que tout allait bien, qu'il était heureux de revoir le village et ses amis, heureux de signer les traités de paix les uns à la suite des autres. J'ai été le seul à lire en lui, à voir la blessure qu'il cachait si bien sous ses sourires. Ses amis et même Sakura ne l'ont jamais vu craquer mais … lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux … il pouvait enfin retirer son masque et se laisser aller … jusqu'à ce fameux soir où nous avons basculé de l'autre côté. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais je ne nierai jamais cette relation que nous avons eue ensemble. J'étais plus âgé que lui, son professeur, son ami, mais je n'ai pas su me retenir. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse. Je l'ai utilisé comme il m'a utilisé pour oublier ce que l'on souhaitait oublier et c'est arrivé... tout simplement.

\- Vous avez pourtant rompu …

\- Oui. Cela a duré près d'un an. Nous étions des amants comblés, mais nous n'étions pas amoureux.

\- Une relation purement physique ?

\- Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te dire que je n'avais pas remarqué que Naruto était désormais beau à tomber, mais je ne dirais pas ça. Pas pour moi, en tout cas. Je pense qu'il savait depuis le début que mon cœur était pris ailleurs, nous n'avons d'ailleurs jamais parlé de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais … lui et moi … je ne dirais pas que c'était uniquement une histoire de coucherie. Jour après jour, il a mené son enquête et a fini par découvrir qui hantait mes rêves. Il s'est alors transformé en le plus redoutable des entremetteurs et a tout fait pour nous mettre ensemble, tout en sachant que cela signerait la fin de notre relation.

\- C'était Iruka-Sensei ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous … vous lui avez dit ?

\- Evidemment … il considère Naruto comme son propre fils. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher que notre relation n'était pas celle que l'on attend entre un professeur et son élève.

\- Vous êtes heureux ?

Le regard du Jounin se pose sur moi pendant de longues secondes.

\- Très heureux, Sasuke.

\- J'aimerais que Naruto soit heureux, un jour.

\- Ça ne dépend que de toi.

\- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas maître de ce qu'il se passera dans le futur ... pas encore. Sensei, est ce que je peux compter sur vous pour veiller sur lui si …

\- Si ? Tu comptes faire quoi Sasuke ?

\- J'anticipe juste toutes les situations qui peuvent se présenter. Merci de m'avoir ouvert votre cœur et de partager avec moi votre intimité.

\- Nous avions été discrets à l'époque et personne n'a été mis au courant de notre relation. Il n'y a maintenant que toi, Iruka et nous deux qui le savons. Et Shikamaru, peut-être. Je ne sous-estime jamais l'intelligence et le sens de la déduction de ce génie.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour conserver votre secret.

\- Merci. Tu as d'autres questions ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes passé à quelle heure ce matin ?

Son seul œil visible se plisse alors, signe qu'un grand sourire est inscrit sur ses lèvres cachées par son masque.

\- Il est temps de redescendre, Naruto a dû tout préparer pour ton serment et tu es quand même le principal héros de la cérémonie. Ne les faisons pas attendre.

Il me tend une main que j'attrape et d'une traction, me relève aisément.

\- Après toi … Sasuke …

Je fais quelques pas en direction de l'escalier avant de me souvenir qu'il a éludé ma dernière question.

\- Kakashi, vous n'avez pas répondu …

Tout en prononçant ma phrase, je me retourne rapidement vers mon Sensei, trop rapidement pour qu'il change la direction de son regard qui était directement plongé vers … le bas de mon dos …

\- Kami-Sama…

\- Je suis amoureux, Sasuke, mais j'ai toujours le droit d'apprécier les belles choses … et je suis d'accord avec Naruto, elles sont très belles sous le soleil.

Un léger rire résonne dans l'air alors qu'il disparaît dans un tourbillon de feuilles.


	34. Courte allégeance

Ne me tapez pas, Sasuke ne cesse de le répéter, il fallait bien que ça arrive ... il fait vite, promis

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos gentilles reviews !

petit MP à celui qui s'amuse à m'envoyer des reviews niveau maternelle sous couvert du guest : Merci pour le clic sur ma fic, ça fait monter mes stats ;D

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

34 - Courte allégeance

Je ne mets que quelques minutes pour redescendre les escaliers, plus en courant qu'en marchant afin d'éviter de mauvaises rencontres. Lorsque je pénètre dans le bureau de la Godaime, rien n'a changé. Naruto est toujours au centre d'une fourmilière piaillante et gesticulante. Comment peuvent-ils arriver à se comprendre dans ce brouhaha infernal ? Kakashi est adossé au mur à l'endroit où se tenait Iruka auparavant tandis que mon ancien professeur d'Académie a regagné la fourmilière et participe, lui aussi, au vacarme ambiant. Nous échangeons un signe de tête avant que je ne prenne la parole.

\- Naruto ?

Mon ridicule appel reste bien évidement sans aucun effet si ce n'est de faire pouffer le Jounin qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, Dobe. Je gonfle mes poumons, et …

\- HOKAGE-SAMA ! N'EST-IL PAS L'HEURE DE COMMENCER MA CÉRÉMONIE D' ALLÉGEANCE A VOTRE AUTORITÉ ?

Un énorme silence suit mon cri, entrecoupé par les rires étouffés de Kakashi qui a tout le mal du monde à se retenir. Au bout de quelques secondes, une tête blonde jaillit du groupe, sous les regards haineux des fourmis dirigés vers moi.

\- Sa … Sas'ke ?

\- Je suis à vos ordres, Hokage-Sama.

Une voix fluette se fait alors entendre …

\- Sasuke-San … Naruto-Kun … n'est pas encore … Hokage.

\- Il l'est pour moi, Hyuga-San.

\- Sas'ke … j'enfile le chapeau de Baa-Chan et on peut commencer.

Il se retourne alors vers le mur sur lequel s'appuie Kakashi et s'en approche lentement. Une dizaine de crochets sont alignés à un mètre cinquante de hauteur du sol en une ligne horizontale, en dessous des tableaux des anciens chefs du village. Le chapeau de la Hokage, signe de son pouvoir, est accroché à un de ces crochets. Depuis qu'il s'est retourné vers le mur, les yeux du blond semblent dirigés vers le chapeau rouge et blanc, mais je sais que son regard se porte sur le cadre au-dessus de la patère. La Hokage, qui n'ignore pas le poids des symboles, n'a pas manqué de pendre son chapeau sous le cadre du Yondaime.

La fourmilière se range finalement calmement de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée et fait enfin silence. Je peux alors aisément les détailler. Il y a bien les deux cousins Hyuga : Neiji, qui tient la taille de Tenten, et Hinata, qui donne timidement la main à Kiba. Plus à gauche, il y a Shikamaru, Chôji, bien que son père soit à l'hôpital, et la fille Yamanaka. A droite de la porte, je reconnais Lee et le fils Aburame. Iruka a rejoint Kakashi le long du mur.

Naruto enfile respectueusement le chapeau que son propre père a porté il y a dix-sept ans. A sa droite, Kakashi se détache du mur, se penche, et sort un tissu blanc d'un sac que je n'avais pas remarqué à ses pieds. Tout en dépliant le tissu qui s'avère être un long manteau dont le bas est brodé de flammes rouges, il se dirige vers Naruto et le lui pose sur les épaules. Je ne peux entendre ce qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille, mais l'émotion marque soudainement le visage du blond. Sa main tremble légèrement lorsqu'elle se pose sur celle du Jounin qui s'est attardée sur son épaule. Un léger reniflement me fait tourner la tête vers Iruka qui écrase une larme, discrètement. L'ambiance est lourde, chargée d'émotion puis Naruto prend une longue inspiration, redresse la tête, et dirige ses yeux vers moi. Une dernière pression de Kakashi sur ses épaules, et il fait un pas dans ma direction.

Il contourne le bureau de la Hokage et se présente face à moi. Il avance jusqu'au centre de la pièce, à un mètre de moi. Sa voix ne tremble pas quand il s'adresse avec sérieux à ses amis alignés au fond du bureau.

\- Tsunade-Sama, Godaime Hokage du village de la Feuille, vous a réunis aujourd'hui pour assister au serment d'allégeance d'un ninja qui revient parmi nous. Vous êtes ici en tant que témoins honorables, et représentants des différents clans du village ainsi que de ses villageois.

Son regard se porte ensuite sur moi. Instinctivement, je place mes mains dans mon dos, me redresse, et bombe le torse.

\- Uchiha Sasuke. Tu as quitté le village il y a quatre ans pour une mission de rang S que tu as accompli brillamment …

Un murmure se fait entendre dans mon dos mais Naruto n'y prête pas attention et continue sur le même ton :

\- Tu as été déclaré nukenin afin d'infiltrer les troupes d'un autre nukenin ennemi de Konoha depuis de nombreuses années et pour nous ramener son corps ainsi que des informations vitales pour le village. A compter de ce jour, ta mission se termine, tu recouvres officiellement ton statut de Ninja de Konoha et ta place dans l'effectif actif du village. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

Un léger sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres. Elles n'ont encore rien vu, les fourmis du dernier rang. Je fais un petit pas en avant pour me rapprocher de mon désormais supérieur, pose un genou à terre, et porte mon poing droit sur mon cœur. Je baisse ensuite la tête en signe de soumission totale et entonne d'une voix grave et puissante :

\- Hokage-Sama… Moi, Uchiha Sasuke, me soumets volontairement à vos ordres et désirs. Je promets d'être le plus fidèle et le plus discipliné de vos soldats. Je vous offre mes compétences et remets sans restriction ma vie entre vos mains.

Le murmure qui s'était interrompu quand j'ai déposé mon genou droit au sol, reprend de plus belle. Mais je ne l'entends pas. Une main s'est posée sur ma tête et ses doigts qui se glissent dans mes mèches noires concentrent toute mon attention sur elle.

\- Uchiha Sasuke… c'est un honneur pour moi de recevoir ton allégeance au nom de la Godaime. C'est avec fierté que j'accepte tes vœux d'obéissance et je suis certain que tu seras un fidèle soldat, en tant que digne représentant du Clan Uchiha, comme l'ont été tes parents avant toi. Relève-toi maintenant.

Je lui obéis tandis que sa main glisse de ma tête à mon coude et qu'il me retourne face à mes anciens camarades.

\- Vous tous, j'ai entendu tout et n'importe quoi sur Sasuke ces dernières années. Je vous demande de faire table rase de toutes vos pensées négatives, et de l'accepter comme l'un des nôtres, ce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment cessé d'être. Bienvenue chez toi, Sasuke.

Sa dernière phrase sonne la fin de la cérémonie, et les ninjas de ma génération s'avancent timidement vers moi. Comme d'habitude, c'est Shikamaru qui se lance à l'eau le premier.

\- Bon, ben … Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke …

Il me tend une main franche et attend patiemment. Je lance un dernier regard à Naruto qui est tout sourire, et serre prudemment la main face à moi.

\- Merci Shikamaru.

\- Eh, il se souvient même de nos noms ! Bienvenue gars !

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, j'ai de la mémoire, Kabi …

Le silence se fait pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un éclat de rire général n'emplisse la salle et détende l'atmosphère.

\- Naruto ? C'est quoi ce manteau ?

\- C'est le manteau de Hokage de mon père… Kakashi-Sensei l'a conservé pendant toutes ces années. Kakashi ?

Le Jounin interrompt sa discussion avec Iruka, et approche.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu leur racontes l'histoire du manteau de Papa ?

\- Si tu veux … Genin, j'ai été l'élève du Yondaime, le père de Naruto. Lorsqu'il est devenu le chef du village, je suis resté à ses côtés. Quand il a appris que sa chère épouse était enceinte, il m'a demandé de remettre à son enfant ce manteau en son nom. Je devais lui donner le jour que je jugerais le plus important de sa vie. J'ai choisi aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu as bien choisi, Kakashi. Je suis très fier de porter son manteau, c'est comme s'il était avec moi.

\- Il aurait été très fier de toi.

\- Vous avez donc toujours su qui était le père de Naruto ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu penses, Shikamaru, mais oui, je l'ai toujours su.

\- Shika, si ta question c'est de savoir si je lui en veux de ne pas me l'avoir dit quand j'étais gamin, alors sache que je ne lui en veux absolument pas. C'était déjà assez difficile pour moi à l'époque, il valait mieux ne pas me rajouter le poids d'un père parfait. Aujourd'hui c'est différent.

\- Alors Naruto, ça fait quoi de faire le boulot de Hokage ?

\- C'est trop cool Kiba, c'est un rêve qui se réalise, mais je n'oublie pas que c'est juste temporaire, je suis loin d'avoir fini mon apprentissage auprès de Tsunade.

Les questions fusent les unes après les autres pour Naruto. Je me recule discrètement vers le mur aux tableaux et me positionne exactement où se tenait Naruto il y a quelques minutes, en face du portrait de son père. Minato Namikaze, Yondaime de Konoha.

C'est la première fois depuis mon enfance que je vois son visage de près. Je me souviens avoir étudié à l'académie son court passage à la tête du village. Comment n'ai-je pas pu me rendre compte de la ressemblance entre les deux hommes ? Des ninjas blonds il n'y en n'a pas cent au village.

\- Très joli petit discours, Sasuke. Tu sais bien parler lorsque tu écoutes ton cœur. Je ne pense pas que les autres aient remarqué, tu as très bien joué.

Je souris en prenant un air étonné.

\- Pardon, Sensei ? Je ne vois pas ce que …

\- Tu as prêté allégeance à Naruto, pas au village. C'est très malin de ta part. Je dirais même que c'est du Sasuke Uchiha dans toute sa splendeur. Tsunade-Sama se doutait que tu ferais ça, mais ça ne la gêne pas. Le village reviendra prochainement à Naruto, tu prends juste un peu d'avance. Entre la révélation de ta fameuse mission de rang S et ta soumission à Naruto, vous allez alimenter les potins pendant les prochains jours à venir.

Un claquement violent interrompt brutalement toutes les discussions et fait tourner toutes les têtes vers la porte du bureau. Saï entre rapidement dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte et de s'y adosser. Il est essoufflé, décoiffé, poussiéreux et quelques estafilades courent sur son corps, y dessinant de longues marques rouges sur sa peau blanche. .

\- Naruto !

\- Saï ? Ino ! Hinata ! occupez-vous de ses blessures !

\- Plus tard, ce ne sont que des égratignures … Je demande une audience privée, immédiatement, Hokage-Sama.

\- Très bien. Les amis, vous avez entendu le monsieur ? Tout le monde dehors !

\- Kakashi-Sempai, Sasuke-San, vous pouvez rester. Shikamaru-San, si tu pouvais rester dans le couloir, ce serait bien.

\- Ok Saï.

Les membres de ma génération sortent rapidement en silence. Saï attend vaillamment qu'ils sortent avant de s'effondrer dans le canapé installé dans l'angle du bureau. Naruto se précipite sur lui.

\- Saï, tu es plus blessé que tu ne veux le dire. Kakashi, rappelle les filles !

\- Non Naruto, ça ira, Sakura s'occupera de moi plus tard. On a un problème plus urgent à traiter.

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas venu à la cérémonie de Sasuke-San parce que je voulais vérifier une intuition que j'ai eue hier soir.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Depuis hier, vous avez croisé des espions ?

Naruto relève le visage vers Kakashi et moi et pose un œil interrogatif sur nous.

\- Non, c'est calme.

\- Trop calme, Naruto. Ça fait des jours qu'ils n'ont rien tenté contre Kakashi-Sempai ou contre Sasuke-San. Hier soir, je me suis infiltré dans le quartier général de la Racine.

\- Seul ? T'es fou ! S'ils t'avaient trouvé là-bas, ils auraient été capables de te tuer !

\- Ils ne m'ont même pas senti. Je suis bien meilleur qu'eux tous réunis. Je suis l'élève de Danzô, tu sais, et tu n'ignores pas que j'ai à ce titre encore des responsabilités à la Racine et que je connais parfaitement leur quartier général.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû quand même, c'était bien trop dangereux.

\- Naruto … il n'y a que des débutants ou des ninjas mercenaires là-bas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je connais les douze meilleurs membres de la Racine et je n'en ai croisé aucun. Ils ne sont pas à Konoha.

\- Ils sont où ?

\- C'est toute la question, Naruto.

C'est vrai que depuis que je suis revenu proposer ma transaction à Kakashi, tout est plutôt calme. On a croisé les deux vieux mais c'est uniquement parce que nous étions sur leur territoire. Ils ont bien essayé de me recruter, mais plutôt mollement. Je suis pourtant sous leurs yeux, à leur portée. A moins que … non, c'est impossible … et pourtant … Sans perdre une seconde, j'effectue quelques mudrâs et crée un clone qui bondit aussitôt par la fenêtre de la pièce tandis que je m'agenouille devant le canapé, aux pieds de l'artiste blessé.

\- Sas'ke ? qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Saï, dis m'en plus sur ces membres de la Racine. Ce sont des oinins, des chasseurs de nukenins ?

\- Et bien Sasuke-San, à la Racine, nous sommes tous formés pour la recherche de ninjas. Ce sont les meilleurs, donc d'excellents traqueurs mais il y a aussi des purs combattants. On parle des meilleurs membres de la Racine, ce sont plus des machines à pister et à tuer que des êtres vivants.

\- S'il n'y a pas que des traqueurs oinins, alors c'est qu'ils l'ont localisé.

\- Sas'ke … de quoi tu parles ?

\- D' Itachi.

\- Hein ?

\- Naruto, réveille-toi ! S'ils ne cherchent plus mes yeux ni celui de Kakashi, c'est qu'ils en ont trouvé d'autres ! Et qui est le seul Uchiha connu qui soit encore vivant ?

Mon clone repasse par la fenêtre les bras chargés. Je me jette sur lui et récupère ma sacoche et le tas d'habits qu'il tient dans les bras. Je sors rapidement mon rouleau de scellement et y ajoute les habits que j'avais laissés dans la salle de bain il y a un peu plus d'une heure ainsi que la nourriture qu'il a ramenée et le nécessaire pour un voyage.

\- Sas'ke …

La voix est suraiguë, brisée, c'est celle d'un homme qui vient de comprendre. J'interromps le rangement de mon sac et me retourne. Naruto est debout, face à moi, une main posée sur le bras de Kakashi qui semble le soutenir.

\- Naruto …

Je comble lentement la distance qui nous sépare et le prend dans mes bras. Je me moque totalement de Kakashi et Saï qui doivent avoir les yeux posés sur nous. Deux mains tremblantes viennent se glisser le long de mon corps et s'accrocher à mon dos. Une de mes mains monte jusqu'au chapeau de Hokage, le lui retire puis le laisse tomber au sol. Ma seconde main n'attend pas, fonce s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure blonde et d'une légère pression, lui plaque son front contre mon épaule. Je glisse ma bouche près de son oreille et lui murmure :

\- Naruto, je n'oublierai jamais ces quelques jours auprès de toi. J'en veux encore. Tu m'as rendu vivant, tu entends. Je veux revenir parce que tu es ma vie. Loin de toi, je suis mort. Mais toi, toi tu dois vivre. Même sans moi, tu dois rester ce soleil qui illumine les vies autour de toi. Je veux revenir pour entendre ces mots que je ne t'ai pas laissé me dire, tu te souviens ? Un mois, Naruto. Un mois et tu me les diras encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus la force de me le dire.

Je cherche du regard l'homme à qui je veux confier celui que je tiens dans mes bras. Il est si proche de nous, sa main tient toujours le bras de Naruto qui se serre de plus en plus fort autour de mes hanches. Pourtant, son œil se porte au loin, par-delà la fenêtre, nous laissant une relative intimité. Je tourne la tête et tombe sur le corps étendu dans le canapé de l'ancien membre de la Racine. Il a une main sur ses blessures, et l'autre est repliée sur ses yeux. Ces deux hommes ont définitivement compris la nature des relations qu'il y a ou … qu'il y aura … entre Naruto et moi. Leur proximité est évidente et pourtant ils pourront jouer sur les mots et jurer qu'ils n'ont rien vu. En un geste, Saï a gagné toute ma sympathie et ma confiance. Kakashi les avaient déjà. Je me recule légèrement et relève le visage de l'homme que je tiens dans mes bras.

\- Naruto … merci … pour tout …

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont tremblotantes mais toujours chaudes et douces. Je veux graver cette sensation dans ma mémoire pour le restant de ma vie, aussi courte qu'elle puisse être.

\- Reviens …

\- Je vais tout faire pour, je te le promets.

Je passe les mains dans mon dos et attrape les siennes pour les ramener entre nous. Je dépose un long baiser sur chacune de ses paumes avant de les lâcher. Je repère du coin de l'œil mon clone, posté vers la porte d'entrée. D'un signe de tête je lui donne le feu vert pour la suite de sa mission. Il ouvre la porte discrètement et disparaît dans le couloir. J'attrape ensuite ma sacoche, l'attache autour de moi et m'avance vers la fenêtre. Surtout, ne pas se retourner. J'enjambe le rebord et saute sur le toit. Un cri déchirant éclate avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas sur les tuiles. Naruto vient de hurler mon prénom. Ne pas se retourner. J'écrase rageusement la larme traîtresse qui s'est échappée sur ma joue, et bondit de toit en toit en direction de la sortie du village. Itachi, j'arrive, si quelqu'un doit t'affronter ce sera moi et non ces clowns de la Racine.


	35. Le cerf et le lapin

Petit épisode pour aujourd'hui mais j'ai été obligée de couper là ... et ça permet à Sasuke de se remettre de ses émotions avant d'en affronter de nouvelles ^^

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

35 - Le cerf et le lapin

J'atterris au sol au milieu de la petite place qui jouxte les portes du village sous les regards étonnés des quelques badauds qui entament leur journée. Mon regard ne quitte pas les deux portes vertes , continuellement ouvertes, que je m'apprête une fois de plus à franchir. Surtout ne pas me retourner, pas maintenant. Je me répète en boucle le nom de mon frère pour ne pas penser à ceux que je laisse ici, à celui que je laisse ici en particulier, à ses yeux bleus rendus brillants par ce qu'il était en train de ressentir, par ce que je lui fait subir encore une fois ... Itachi … Je ne dois penser qu'à toi … Attends-moi … C'est moi que tu dois combattre, c'est notre combat que nous préparons tous les deux depuis toutes ces années. Ces rats de la Racine ne sont pas dignes de t'affronter et encore moins de te capturer. La porte n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi lorsque mon regard se pose sur l'énorme insigne du village gravé sur l'un des panneaux en bois de la porte. Konoha. Cet énorme insigne se grave en moi au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de lui et résonne en moi comme s'il voulait me parler. Konoha. Je suis à nouveau un ninja de Konoha depuis quelques minutes. Naruto a prononcé les mots de réintégration dans le service actif, non ?

Je me stoppe sous la porte et regarde autour de moi. Mon attention est attirée vers la droite, vers une sorte de petite guérite dressée à quelques pas de moi. Je soupire longuement en réalisant que moi, Sasuke Uchiha, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main extérieur si je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Sans plus réfléchir, je me précipite vers les deux types dont je n'ai jamais su le nom, et qui, depuis toujours, guettent les allées et venues dans le village depuis cette petite maisonnette.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Uchiha Sasuke, ninja de Konoha et je dois quitter le village pour une durée indéterminée. Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'aider ?

\- Uchiha ? comme le Clan Uchiha ? mais … t'es pas un nukenin toi ?

\- Non Izumo, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était réhabilité et qu'il retrouvait sa place dans le village à compter d'aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas lu le dernier rapport de Kakashi-San ?

\- T'es sûr de toi, Kotetsu ? On devrait peut-être avertir un ANBU pour vérifier, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Euh ... vous vérifierez tout ce que vous voudrez plus tard, je suis plutôt pressé, là. Je veux juste savoir si l'un d'entre vous aurait un bandeau frontal ?

\- Un bandeau ? aux couleurs du village ?

\- Non, à celles de Suna, mais évidemment que je veux un bandeau avec l'insigne de la feuille dessus, idiots ! Je suis un Ninja de Konoha !

\- Attendez, j'en ai vu un il y a quelques jours lorsque j'ai rangé les dossiers du mois dernier …

Il fouille quelques instants dans le fond de la petite pièce et sort fièrement un bandeau poussiéreux. D'un geste rapide, je l'attrape, le secoue pour tenter de le nettoyer un peu et m'apprête à le placer sur mon front quand soudain, j'hésite. Ce n'est pas MON bandeau, le mien je l'ai perdu à la Vallée de la Fin après mon combat avec Naruto, il y a quatre ans. Je ferme les yeux, souffle longuement et redescends mes mains pour enrouler le bandeau de tissu autour de mon bras.

\- Merci, bonne journée.

Sans attendre leur réponse, je m'élance vers la sortie du village.

\- Izumo, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Rien … Rien ne vient de se passer. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu et encore moins donné un bandeau du village à un ex-nukenin.

Mais je ne les entends déjà plus, je franchis en courant quelques centaines de mètres sur le chemin pierreux qui mène au village et me cache hâtivement derrière un arbre. Mon clone ne devrait pas tarder à disparaître et je veux être concentré pour mieux intégrer toutes les données qu'il va me transmettre. J'ai à peine le temps de me plaquer contre le tronc qu'une étrange sensation m'envahit et que les informations me parviennent :

"Je referme silencieusement la porte du bureau de la Godaime où mon vrai moi a pris dans ses bras Naruto en présence de Kakashi et de Saï. Un pas et je me retrouve dans le couloir. Devant moi, un corps avachi sur un banc se redresse mollement.

\- Shikamaru Nara…

\- Uchiha ?

\- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Galère … t'es un clone toi.

\- Oui. Mon vrai moi est sur le point de quitter le village.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est … compliqué et je ne suis pas là pour te raconter toute l'histoire, je n'en n'ai pas le temps. Si je ne me trompe pas, Naruto, Kakashi et Saï, s'en chargeront dans quelques minutes.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Tu es un génie à ce qu'il parait … même Kakashi-Sensei le reconnait. Je peux donc supposer que même si tu n'es pas officiellement au courant de quoi que ce soit, en réalité, tu sais tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça dépend du « tout », je n'ai pas la science infuse non plus … Disons que j'ai des facilités à remarquer certains détails qui m'aident à faire le lien entre certains événements. C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Si je te dis que ça concerne Naruto ?

\- Tu ne peux pas être plus précis ?

\- Disons … Naruto … et moi. Je sais que tu as remarqué nos mains liées lorsque nous nous sommes vus au Quartier Uchiha.

\- Oh … ça …

\- Oui, ça …

\- Je vois de quoi tu veux parler mais tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a que ça ? Que vos mains qui se tenaient alors que vous étiez sensés jouer aux amoureux pour le plan de Naruto ? Ne te moque pas de moi, Uchiha … Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais de surveillance du Quartier ? Que j'ai vu Naruto passer par toutes les phases de la dépression en quatre ans uniquement parce que tu n'étais pas là ?

A ce moment précis, un long cri déchire le calme du couloir. Shikamaru bondit hors de son siège et se retourne vers la porte close du bureau …

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que …

\- Je suis parti. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Nara, tu as compris ce qu'il se passe entre nous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il faudrait être aveugle et idiot pour ne pas avoir compris : Naruto est dingue de toi depuis des années et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps. Je dirais même que c'est encore pire depuis que tu t'es pointé à nouveau. Pourquoi crois-tu que tout le monde ait envie de te botter les fesses pour être parti ? Même eux ont vu combien tu avais de l'influence sur lui et combien son sourire dépend de toi.

\- Pour mes fesses, je vais peut-être devoir vous frustrer éternellement sur ce point-là … Mon frère se chargera surement de me les botter avant vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je suis parti combattre mon frère. Je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirai vivant ou pas. J'ai pris le parti de penser que je ne reviendrai pas et je dois agir en conséquence.

\- Merde … Et Naruto …

Son regard se reporte sur le fin panneau de bois qui nous sépare de celui dont nous parlons. Quelques gémissements nous parviennent encore du bureau mais de plus en plus rarement.

\- C'est justement de lui que je veux te parler. Je voudrais … te le confier. A toi, à ceux de notre génération, au village tout entier même. Il va avoir besoin de soutiens et vous ne serez pas assez de tous pour l'entourer. Comme je le connais, il va vouloir s'isoler. Je le vois bien s'enfermer au Quartier Uchiha, chez moi, là où nous avons passé ces quelques jours … il ne faut pas le laisser faire.

\- OK, je comprends.

\- Si je ne suis pas revenu dans un mois jour pour jour, il va tenter de s'enfuir du village. Vous devrez l'en empêcher.

\- Quoi ? Naruto ne tournera jamais le dos à Konoha. Il n'est pas comme toi, il aime ce village.

\- Même pour aller me chercher ? Tu es certain de ce que tu avances, Nara ?

\- Tu insinues que tu comptes plus pour lui que le village ?

\- Non. Mais tout comme il l'a fait il y a quatre ans, il voudra partir à ma recherche. Sauf qu'il est aujourd'hui le futur Hokage et qu'on ne lui permettra pas la même liberté que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un Genin. Mais ça ne le satisfera pas, bien entendu … Alors il s'échappera et fera ce qu'il a envie de faire : me chercher, même si cela doit lui causer des ennuis dans le futur.

\- Ton raisonnement tient la route. Pourquoi un mois ?

\- C'est le temps d'attente que j'ai réussi à négocier avec lui. Il m'a donné sa parole et tu sais comme moi qu'il tient toujours sa parole. Vous avez donc trente jours pour anticiper son départ.

\- Galère … OK. On sera vigilants.

\- Si demain je meurs, je tiens à ce que Naruto, lui, vive. Il doit rester le même, continuer à briller et illuminer vos vies. Le village a besoin de lui. Je peux compter sur toi ?

L'homme à la queue de cheval haute pousse un long soupir et pose son regard dans le mien. Je le soutiens pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il pousse un nouveau soupir, lève les yeux au ciel et hoche finalement la tête.

\- Ça marche, Uchiha, tu peux compter sur moi et sur tout le monde. Tu peux aller mettre la pâtée à ton frère tranquille avant de revenir et réparer tout ce que ton nouveau départ aura causé.

\- Je peux te demander un dernier service ?

\- Putain, t'en n'as jamais assez toi … tu veux quoi encore ?

\- Tue-moi. Mon vrai moi est déjà loin et je dois lui rapporter notre conversation le plus rapidement possible. Disons que me tuer est une sorte de récompense pour cette conversation qui n'a jamais eu lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Jounin glisse une main dans sa pochette accrochée sur sa cuisse et en sort un kunai. Un sourire hypocrite est installé sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il le brandit vers moi.

\- Ça, c'est avec plaisir. Juste une dernière chose… pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour Naruto si tu n'es plus là ?

\- Les rumeurs seraient-elles fausses ? Tu n'as pas l'air si intelligent finalement, Shikamaru.

Mon clone lui saisit alors la main armée et s'empale de lui-même sur la lame effilée du kunai, le faisant disparaitre dans un petit bruit étouffé."

Je papillonne des yeux en les rouvrant lentement. Mon clone a accomplis sa mission. Naruto … tiens bon, je vais revenir et tes amis vont veiller sur toi en mon absence ... Un léger bruit à mes pieds me fait baisser la tête. Un petit lapin s'est approché de moi pendant que je revivais la discussion de mon clone et du Nara, et a commencé à grignoter l'extrémité de mes sandales. Bien malgré moi, un sourire s'accroche à mes lèvres. Ma main se porte à ma sacoche accrochée autour de mes hanches et en sort un petit gâteau sec.

\- Eh, on ne s'est pas déjà croisés, toi et moi ? Tu m'as reconnu et tu m'approches maintenant ?

Je me penche et lui propose la friandise qu'il attrape délicatement du bout de ses longues dents.

\- Ta maman ne t'a pas dit qu'il ne fallait rien accepter d'un étranger ? Mais nous ne sommes plus des étrangers au bout de la seconde rencontre, n'est-ce pas ? Kami-Sama, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité que j'étais assis avec toi au milieu de ce chemin, à attendre que Naruto sorte de ces foutues portes ouvertes. Et pourtant cela ne fait pas deux semaines. Deux semaines et je suis déjà parti puis revenu une fois et je m'apprête à repartir encore une fois. Peut-être pour de bon, cette fois. J'ai le sentiment que je n'aurais fait que ça toute ma vie, quitter ce village.

Je tends la main pour caresser ses douces oreilles qu'il replie sur son corps.

\- Tu veilleras sur lui toi aussi, hein ? Je vais me dépêcher de revenir.

Une dernière caresse sur ses oreilles puis je me relève et m'élance sur le chemin en direction du pays de la cascade Taki no Kuni. Itachi, attends-moi, j'arrive !


	36. Nii-San

Bon, on met le coté sentimental de coté et on avance dans l'aventure ... n'oubliez pas vos Kunaïs ...

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

36 - Nii-San

La serveuse me fait son plus beau sourire lorsqu'elle pose devant moi le plat que j'ai commandé. Je lui réponds par un léger soulèvement de mes lèvres qu'elle peut à loisir traduire par un sourire charmeur. Elle vient de m'offrir mon repas avec le supplément que j'ai demandé, elle mérite bien un léger effort, non ? J'enfourne dans ma sacoche le petit paquet qu'elle m'a apporté, et m'attelle à vider l'assiette devant moi.

Cela fait cinq jours que j'ai quitté Konoha, et c'est la première nuit que je m'offre au chaud. Je ne me suis arrêté que pour pécher quelques poissons et dormir quelques heures à l'abri dans les frondaisons de grands arbres. J'ai trouvé ça et là des traces de passage en chemin mais rien ne m'indique s'il s'agit des hommes de la Racine ou de simples voyageurs.

Je laisse traîner mes oreilles un peu partout depuis que je suis entré dans ce petit village il y a quelques heures. J'ai eu l'écho d'un passage récurent d'étrangers depuis deux jours. Il y a de forts risques qu'il s'agisse d'eux. Mon bandeau est bien visible sur mon bras, certaines jeunes filles sont d'ailleurs déjà venues en rougissant me demander si je recherchais mes compagnons étant donné qu'un ninja ne se déplace jamais seul mais personne n'a pu me certifier que les étrangers qui passent dans le voisinage venaient de Konoha. Ils sont tout près mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a décidé de m'arrêter dans cet endroit. Demain, je vais atteindre le temple où Itachi devrait se cacher, hors du pays du feu. Demain, sera peut-être mon dernier jour dans ce monde. Je dois me reposer et me nourrir correctement, ce soir. Je dois également faire taire ce stupide espoir qu' Itachi est réellement celui décrit dans la lettre du Sandaime. S'il ne répond pas à mes questions, je le combattrai et le tuerai… parce que je veux revenir à Konoha… parce que deux yeux bleus m'attendent à Konoha.

Ma nuit fut courte mais étrangement reposante. Le soleil se lève à peine que je suis déjà loin de l'auberge qui m'a accueilli pour ce que j'appelle ma dernière nuit. Je progresse rapidement, le plus prudemment que je le puisse sans que cela impacte trop mon avancée. Je sais que je ne sais pas repérer ces maudits types de la Racine, mais ce ne sont que des hommes, ils ne peuvent se déplacer sans laisser des traces de leur passage dans la nature. Une écorce arrachée, une branche brisée, sont autant d'indices qui me prouvent qu'ils sont encore devant moi. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à retrouver mes réflexes de nukenin. Je cache mon chakra depuis quatre ans quasiment constamment, ça en est devenu un automatisme, un réflexe, comme celui de respirer.

Le temple est au sommet de la falaise qui s'élève devant moi. Je discerne de loin les symboles Uchiha qui ornent les premières marches qui me mèneront vers lui. Le bruit d'une chute d'eau résonne dans le lointain. Pourquoi mes ancêtres Uchiha ont-ils construit un temple à leurs couleurs en plein pays des cascades ?

Je me rappelle que Père nous avait emmenés ici, Itachi et moi, lorsque nous étions enfants. C'est le seul voyage familial auquel nous avons participé. J'étends ma perception aussi loin que je le peux mais je ne sens rien ni personne mais cela ne veut rien dire puisque ces types sont quasiment invisibles. Je dégaine mon sabre et commence lentement mon ascension. La montée me semble durer une éternité. Le ciel soudain parait s'élargir alors que je franchis un énième palier. Un léger bruit d'eau qui chante en coulant tout près de moi me fait espérer une surface plane. Je redouble de prudence et gravit les quelques marches qui me séparent encore du parvis du temple.

Il est grandiose. Des colonnes s'élèvent de chaque côté de l'immense porte d'entrée. Sur le fronton on peut encore discerner un immense blason Uchiha peint en rouge et blanc. Un petit pont de pierre enjambe la rivière qui serpente entre les herbes folles avant de se jeter dans le vide, sur un autre versant de la falaise. Tout a l'air calme, paisible. Me serais-je trompé ? Si c'est le cas, je dois quand même fouiller cette immense bâtisse avant de reprendre ma route à la recherche d' Itachi.

La main tenant toujours fermement ma fidèle Kusanagi, je pénètre prudemment dans le vestibule du temple. Comme je m'y attendais, d'immenses statues m'accueillent. Le silence règne seul sur ces lieux, mais il est trop pesant, trop lourd pour être normal. Je distingue depuis l'entrée des pièces les unes à la suite des autres, avec de multiples portes. C'est un vrai labyrinthe. Dans le doute, rien de mieux que de foncer, j'avance donc tout droit en longeant le mur à ma gauche. Je traverse la première pièce qui était éclairée par la lumière du jour entre les colonnes. Plus je m'enfonce, plus l'obscurité accompagne le silence.

Seconde pièce. Les ombres s'allongent. Une légère odeur de fumée me titille les narines. Du Katon ? On s'est battu ici ? J'enclenche mes Sharingans mais je ne remarque rien d'autre. Troisième pièce. L'odeur se fait plus forte et je ne discerne qu'à peine ce qui est à un pas de moi. Le combat a eu lieu ici, des traces noircies me salissent les doigts que je fais glisser sur les parois pour me guider et remontent jusqu'au plus haut que je puisse voir. J'essaie de comprendre qui a pu se battre contre qui et pars à la recherche d'éventuels corps lorsque je me fige soudainement sur place.

Un kunai est posé contre ma jugulaire. Je ne ressens aucune présence à l'extrémité de cette arme, juste la morsure de la lame sur mon cou. Ce ninja est fort, très fort dans l'art du camouflage. Une légère pression sur la lame de mon arme me fait savoir les désidératas de mon agresseur. Soupirant légèrement, je lui abandonne mon sabre. Ma chère Kusanagi ne s'écrase pas au sol lorsque j'en lâche le manche, mais la pression sur mon cou ne cesse pas pour autant, me retenant de tenter quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire. Une fine goutte de sang commence à s'écouler le long de mon cou. Je ne suis pas inquiet pour le moment, l'inconnu a mon arme mais aussi les deux mains prises contrairement à moi… soudain, je le sens se rapprocher de moi, son souffle se fait plus présent dans mon dos, et une légère odeur de feu m'enveloppe distinctement.

\- Tu es en retard, Sasuke. Tes amis ont déjà commencé de jouer depuis près d'une heure.

Mon sang se fige instantanément dans mes veines en entendant ce murmure.

\- Itachi…

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié mon nom ni le son de ma voix, j'en suis flatté.

\- Les mecs de la Racine sont ici ?

\- Tes amis de Konoha ? Il doit encore en rester quelques-uns en vie …

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Je suis là pour te …

Mais une main glacée s'est déjà posée sur ma bouche, me bâillonnant, tandis que son autre main qui tient le kunai, me ceinture et me traîne dans un recoin encore plus sombre.

\- Chuuuuuuuut.

D'un mouvement de tête, je lui fais signe que je souhaite obtempérer. Dans l'obscurité, deux yeux carmins surgissent de nulle part, se posent sur moi avant de balayer l'ensemble de la pièce.

\- Pas tes amis ?

\- Non. Ils chassent les Sharingans. Je ferai ce que tu veux après, mais sortons d'ici.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous.

\- Tu me suivrais ?

\- Nii-San, barrons-nous d'ici.

\- Nii … ? Ok. Suis-moi.

Il retire alors ses mains de moi et disparaît comme une ombre dans la nuit. J'utilise mes Sharingans, tourne la tête à droite, à gauche mais rien, il a littéralement disparu. C'est quoi cette blague ?

\- Pas tes amis ? Tu ne m'en veux pas d'en tuer encore un alors ?

D'où venait cette voix ? Bordel, ce type est un vrai fantôme !

\- Éclate-toi si ça te chante !

\- Ne bouge pas.

Un cri étouffé me fait sursauter tandis qu'à ma droite, un corps s'écroule à mes pieds.

\- Il voulait te tuer.

\- Pas étonnant, j'ai ce qu'il cherche, moi aussi.

Une main froide se glisse alors jusqu'à la mienne.

\- Tu ne vois pas grand-chose ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a des choses à voir ?

Un pouffement me répond.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Les cadavres, ce n'est pas mon décor préféré. Cette fois, suis moi.

Comment en suis-je venu à suivre à l'aveugle l'être que j'ai le plus haï dans ma vie ? Qu'il me guide par la main dans le noir le plus total ? Nous longeons le mur en silence, jusqu'à tourner à angle droit. Nouveau mur, toujours tout droit. De temps à autre, Itachi se stoppe et me lâche la main. Je reste alors immobile, attendant qu'il revienne s'occuper de moi. Étrangement, il revient, une fois, deux fois, et repose sa main glacée dans la mienne avant de m'entraîner à nouveau pour quelques pas. Nous franchissons ce qui me semble être une porte et soudain, l'obscurité diminue.

\- On traverse la salle en courant, il y a une sortie dans le mur d'en face.

Il s'élance immédiatement. Je lui emboîte le pas, tâchant de rester le plus près de lui. Quelques shurikens sifflent à mes oreilles mais Itachi a déjà sauté, pris appui sur ce qui ressemble à une corne dressée sur la tête de l'énorme statue du centre de la pièce, a bondit dans les airs et décoché une bonne vingtaine de projectiles. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et compte trois ninjas en noir qui nous poursuivent et deux immobiles au sol. Je leur lance également quelques kunais. Un son sourd me ravit, une de mes cibles a été atteinte. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons dans la pièce, la lumière se fait de plus en plus présente. J'atteins la porte en bois du fond de la pièce le premier. Je pousse sur le battant mais elle reste obstinément bloquée. Je me retourne alors pour voir mon frère effectuer quelques mudrâs. Une nuée de corbeaux plus noirs que la nuit s'échappent alors de ses bras et partent attaquer les ninjas restants. Itachi attrape mon bras en passant devant moi et m'entraîne à sa suite par la porte qui s'est ouverte comme par enchantement.

Nous débouchons dans un long couloir en pente que nous dévalons à bonne allure. La luminosité qui s'amplifie nous guide vers la sortie. Finalement, une porte circulaire nous donne accès à l'extérieur et à une petite clairière traversée par une rivière. Itachi se retourne une nouvelle fois, ses Sharingans activés.

\- Ils ne sont pas passés. Ils vont devoir faire le tour.

Ce type n'est pas humain. Je suis plié en deux, obligé de mettre mes mains sur mes genoux pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle après notre course folle à pleine vitesse, et lui est droit comme un i, d'un calme olympien et aussi tranquille que si nous étions dans son salon autour d'une tasse de thé.

\- J'abandonne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas humain, tu es un mélange de fantôme et de corbeau qui ouvre les portes par magie.

Je suis tellement concentré sur ma respiration que je ne vois pas un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Sasuke, tu es venu m'affronter ?

\- Tu m'aurais posé la question il y a deux semaines, ma réponse était évidente : oui. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus.

\- Tu as changé, Sasuke.

\- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? J'avais sept ans quand t'es parti et c'était y'a dix ans.

\- Je ne parlais pas du physique, mais de l'état d'esprit.

Un croassement nous fait lever la tête. Un corbeau surgi de nulle part fond sur nous. Sans hésiter, mon frère étend son bras, ouvre sa main et l'oiseau vient s'exploser directement dans sa paume en une multitude de gouttes noires qui s'évaporent aussitôt.

\- Il reste trois cibles. Ils ramassent leurs morts … enfin … ce qu'il en reste.

\- Ils vont attendre la nuit pour repartir à notre recherche.

\- Je le pense aussi. Mais ils ne nous trouveront pas. Remontons la rivière, si tu veux bien.

Il entre alors dans l'eau et saute de rocher en rocher. Je reste une seconde à admirer son aisance naturelle, sa dextérité à poser ses pieds sur les pierres qui dépassent à peine de l'eau, le bas de son long manteau brun soulevé par la bosse créée par mon sabre qu'il a enfilé dans sa ceinture et qui effleure à peine le liquide, puis entre à mon tour dans l'eau et le suit. Nous remontons ainsi le cours d'eau jusqu'à la base de la cascade qui s'écoule depuis le plateau où se situe l'entrée du temple.

\- Attends-moi là.

Résigné, je m'assois sur la pierre qui émerge de l'eau qu'il me désigne et patiente. Satisfait, mon frère fait le tour de l'eau qui s'écoule bruyamment et, sans se mouiller, pénètre sous la cascade. Je réalise que je fais une cible parfaite, seul au milieu de l'eau, mais étrangement, je me sens en sécurité. Je laisse le bruit de l'eau m'apaiser et une de mes mains plonge jouer dans le liquide glacé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je reste là, à attendre le bon vouloir de celui qui fut un jour mon frère. Finalement, il réapparait de l'intérieur de la cascade.

\- Tu es toujours là ?

\- Tu pensais que j'allais fuir ?

Il s'approche de moi et m'examine de bas en haut et de haut en bas pendant de longues secondes.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Hm.

\- Viens.

Il tourne le dos à la cascade et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Je me lève rapidement et lui emboîte le pas.

\- Et derrière la cascade ?

\- C'est un piège. Cette grotte va se charger d'anéantir nos derniers poursuivants. Des faux indices vont les y mener directement et une fois entrés ... ils n'en ressortiront pas.

Nous cheminons tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre. La situation semble irréelle tant elle est loin de tous les scénarios que je m'étais imaginé. Nous marchons ainsi pendant une heure, peut-être deux, entre les arbres avant d'aboutir dans une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt dense. Au centre de celle-ci se dresse une petite cabane en rondins empilés, au toit de branches. Une petite source jaillit à quelques pas de l'entrée, se déverse dans un bac en pierre avant de replonger vers les profondeurs. Comme nous approchons de l'abri, un oiseau noir se pose sur la petite barrière qui ceinture le bâtiment. En passant devant lui, Itachi caresse tendrement le plumage ébène tandis que l'oiseau pose sur lui un regard rouge sang où tournoie un Sharingan.

L'intérieur de la maison est rudimentaire. Une table basse, un futon rangé dans un angle et quelques étagères remplies d'ustensiles de cuisine. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, quelques rouleaux et livres sont consciencieusement rangés.

\- C'est … chez toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas de chez moi. C'est juste un des nombreux endroits que je visite régulièrement.

Je me pose au sol et pose un coude sur la table basse. Il reste debout à la porte, le regard toujours posé sur moi.

\- Si tu veux bien m'attendre, je vais chasser un lapin ou deux et je reviens.

L'image de deux petites oreilles rabaissées sur un doux pelage blanc s'impose fugacement dans mon esprit.

\- Je … je ne mange pas de lapin … mais j'ai des provisions, si tu veux.

Je dirige ma main vers ma sacoche accrochée à ma cuisse, mais m'interromps avant de l'atteindre. Mon frère vient de faire un geste rapide vers sa propre sacoche accrochée au même endroit.

\- Ce n'est pas empoisonné et je n'ai aucune intention de prendre les armes qui sont dans ma sacoche, moi. Ecoute, c'est super étrange, je l'admets volontiers, mais je ne suis pas venu t'affronter, plus maintenant. On pourra toujours le faire si tu y tiens vraiment, et en considérant ce que j'ai pu voir il y a quelques heures, je n'ai aucune chance de te battre. Il y a encore quelques jours, cette simple constatation m'aurait rendu fou, mais ça, c'était avant.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Vouloir ? Je suis vraiment en position de vouloir quelque chose face à toi ? Tu viens de balayer neuf des douze meilleurs membres de la Racine, seul.

\- Ils ont commis l'erreur de m'attaquer sur mon territoire. Je connais chaque pierre de ce temple. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu …

Je lève mon regard sur l'homme toujours debout en face de moi. En dix ans, je ne trouve pas qu'il ait changé. Ses cheveux bruns sont plus longs mais toujours attachés en une fine queue de cheval basse, il me parait également plus maigre que dans mes souvenirs. Les deux sillons qui marquent son visage depuis toujours de ses yeux à ses joues, sont également plus prononcés. Il porte un long manteau marron refermé sur un t-shirt noir recouvrant un second t-shirt en résille et un pantalon gris autour duquel sont accrochées deux sacoches, ainsi que des sandales de ninja. Une bague rouge orne l'un de ses doigts et je devine une chaîne autour de son cou. Il me regarde, la tête légèrement penchée, le visage impassible, et attend patiemment que je termine mon inspection. Je ferme légèrement les yeux, soupire bruyamment, prends la base de mon nez entre deux doigts et m'exclame :

\- C'est un truc de fou ! J'y arrive pas !

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De te haïr ! J'aimerais juste qu'on parle, une fois, rien qu'une fois puis tu pourras me tuer si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Tu es toujours aussi stupide, petit frère.

Sa dernière phrase me fige et lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il est confortablement assis de l'autre côté de la table basse.

\- Tu veux parler ? Je t'écoute, Otouto...


	37. La vérité ou la mort

On ne lâche rien, on continue ! Méchant Itachi ou gentil Itachi ? La réponse arrive ...

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews, ça fait du bien de voir que vous vous accrochez ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

37 - La vérité ou la mort

Sans quitter mon frère des yeux, je tends prudemment la main vers ma cuisse et ouvre lentement la sacoche qui y est attachée. L'homme en face de moi soupire impatiemment en suivant mon geste des yeux, agacé par ma lenteur.

\- Alors comme ça tu es végétarien ?

\- Non, juste une drôle d'histoire avec un lapin…

Je sors un petit paquet entouré d'une ficelle bleue, le dépose sur la table et le pousse légèrement vers lui.

\- Tu as de quoi faire à boire ici ?

\- Bien sûr. Thé ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Itachi se relève alors et va s'affairer dans les placards derrière moi. Je sens de temps en temps son regard se poser sur mon dos que je lui présente impunément. Il aurait le loisir de me tuer cent fois sans que je n'aie le temps de bouger le moindre doigt, mais je m'accroche à cette impression qui m'a submergé lorsqu'il est apparu derrière moi, au temple. Je ressens encore la morsure du kunai sur ma jugulaire et la goutte de sang qui a séché sur mon cou, mais je ne me suis jamais senti en danger. Mon instinct ne m'a jamais hurlé que cet homme m'était néfaste et il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, il ait eu raison puisque je suis toujours en vie.

Je profite qu'il soit assez loin de moi pour sortir également le parchemin de scellement de Naruto que j'ai pris avec moi, et le pose à côté du petit paquet.

Quelques instants plus tard, une théière et deux tasses fumantes ont rejoint mon paquet et mon parchemin sur le plateau de la table. Itachi s'est réinstallé en face de moi et son regard est vissé sur moi. Je remarque alors qu'il n'a toujours pas retiré ses Sharingans.

\- Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, tu sais.

\- C'est une habitude pour moi, comme camoufler ton chakra pour toi, il me semble.

\- Effectivement. Mais ça n'a pas suffi pour que tu ne me repères pas.

\- Le temple est entièrement piégé. Tu as rompu un fil de chakra lorsque tu es rentré dans la pièce où je me trouvais, te localiser fut ensuite un jeu d'enfant. L'illusion des ténèbres ne fonctionne pas sur celui qui la lance.

\- L'illusion des ténèbres ?

Un doux sourire me répond. Cette obscurité dans le temple … c'était un genjutsu … Y'a pas à dire, t'es trop con mon pauvre Sasuke de ne pas y avoir pensé ... Puis, pour la première fois, je retrouve son regard aussi sombre que le mien. Je pousse de nouveau le paquet vers lui.

\- Une bombe ?

C'est à mon tour de sourire.

\- Je dirais plus une forme de pot-de-vin.

\- Tu veux acheter ta vie avec ce paquet ?

\- Ce serait plutôt pour acheter des réponses à mes questions. Ma vie n'a guère d'importance.

\- Tu es bien cynique …

Il tend la main vers le paquet et commence à défaire la ficelle bleue qui l'entoure. Un léger regard vers moi, et il entrouvre prudemment les deux côtés de l'emballage. Son masque imperturbable se fendille alors légèrement. Ses sourcils se soulèvent et ses yeux semblent s'agrandir tandis qu'une faible lueur de convoitise les réchauffe.

\- Ils ne sont pas de Konoha, mais j'en ai goûté hier, ils ne sont pas mauvais. Tu les aimes toujours ?

\- Ils sont empoisonnés ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tends la main et attrape l'une des petites boules qui était enfilée sur un petit bâtonnet en bois. Je la porte à mes lèvres, et mord délicatement dedans. Le regard d' Itachi ne me quitte pas une seconde. La petite boule rose engloutie, je tends la main pour attraper la suivante, la blanche … mais il tire rapidement le paquet hors de ma portée pour protéger ses précieux dangos. Sa réaction enfantine me fait éclater de rire et me renvoie de nombreuses années en arrière, dans un temps révolu où nous étions, lui et moi, heureux en famille.

\- Je suis dans un genjutsu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as lancé un genjutsu ? Mon véritable frère ne rirait pas de cette manière, et certainement pas face à moi.

\- Aucun genjutsu. Et je suis bien Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha. Tu veux une preuve ? Laisse-moi réfléchir … Lorsque nous étions enfants et que le temps était à l'orage, je venais me glisser dans ton lit. Tu détestais ça parce que j'avais les pieds glacés et que je me débrouillais toujours pour m'enrouler dans tes cheveux que j'utilisais comme couverture. Mais au matin, Maman nous trouvait toujours enlacés, mon corps sur le tien, et profondément endormis.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? Tu étais petit …

Sa main plonge dans le paquet et je le vois fermer les yeux de délice lorsque ses dents se referment sur sa friandise préférée.

\- J'ai eu le temps de ressasser mes souvenirs, en dix ans.

\- Comment est tu arrivé ici ?

\- Je me suis souvenu de la sortie que nous avions faite avec nos parents. Depuis peu, j'ai eu des informations qui m'ont fait penser que je te trouverais ou au pays du feu, ou dans un endroit qui ait un lien avec le Clan. Cet endroit était parfait, il réunissait les deux conditions si on considère que ce temple Uchiha est construit sur des terres qui appartiennent aux Uchiha et par conséquent au pays du feu.

\- Et ces hommes ?

\- Ceux de la Racine. Pour faire court, disons que ce sont les méchants.

\- Et toi un gentil ?

\- Depuis peu, oui. Je suis de nouveau un gentil. J'ai été réintégré à Konoha.

Je me tourne légèrement pour lui montrer le bandeau qui porte l'emblème du village de la feuille qui orne mon bras.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai été réintégré ? Et bien …

\- Non. Pourquoi tu es … gentil ?

Il brandit la brochette de dangos entamée pour illustrer toute l'étendue qu'il entend faire prendre au mot gentil.

\- Je peux retirer ce qui est dans mon parchemin ? Ce n'est ni explosif, ni corrosif, ni quoi que ce soit de dangereux pour toi.

Il me fait un signe affirmatif de la tête. Pendant que je déroule le parchemin et effectue les signes d'extraction, je continue à lui parler.

\- J'ai toujours eu le pressentiment que tu ne t'en prendrais pas à moi si on se croisait, pas sérieusement en tout cas. Tu aurais pu me tuer quand tu as tué le reste du Clan, or je suis là. C'est devenu une certitude lorsque tu as brandi ce kunai sur ma gorge tout à l'heure. Tu as été menaçant, dangereux mais tu n'as pas enfoncé la lame dans ma chair et … je suis encore là. Pourquoi m'entraîner dans cette maison pour me tuer maintenant? Ça ne rime à rien et … ça ne te ressemble pas. D'autant plus que …

Je lui tends l'ordre de mission à son nom …

\- D'autant plus que tu n'as pas exterminé le Clan Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsqu'il lit l'entête du papier.

\- Où …

\- Où j'ai eu ça ? Disons que j'ai eu un emploi du temps chargé ces dernières semaines et que Konoha a quelques secrets en moins à cacher.

Je fouille encore dans le tas de papiers et en sort la lettre du Sandaime.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je l'ai lue, désolé.

Il semble reconnaître l'écriture sur l'enveloppe puisqu'il se lève aussitôt qu'il a l'enveloppe entre les doigts, traverse la salle et s'assoit au pied de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Je me souviens de l'émotion qu'avait suscité ce courrier chez Kakashi, Naruto et surtout moi lorsque nous l'avons lu pour la première fois. Je remplis nos tasses de thé une nouvelle fois et replonge le nez dans mes documents pour lui offrir un semblant d'intimité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Itachi impassible qui se rassoit face à moi. Il soupire longuement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu as … autre chose ?

\- Concernant le massacre ? Non. Mais c'est une bonne explication de la larme que je t'ai vu verser ce soir-là, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- La … larme ? Kami-sama !

Je fixe alors très sérieusement le document qu'il tient encore entre ses mains.

\- Itachi. Si je me suis trompé, si ces documents sont des faux, si tu as effectivement assassiné froidement Père et Maman, j'aimerais que tu ailles contre tes principes ou je ne sais quoi qui dirige ta vie et que tu me tues. Maintenant. Je … j'ai toujours eu ce doute en moi que je n'ai pas pu oublier … le frère que je connaissais, que j'aimais plus que tout, ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et cette larme que tu as versée … je l'ai bien vue, pas imaginée. J'ai tout fait pour faire taire cette partie de moi qui voulait croire en cette larme, mais j'ai échoué. Les documents que j'ai trouvés me poussent un peu plus à croire que j'avais raison mais si ce n'est pas la vérité, je ne veux plus affronter ça. Je ne pourrai jamais tourner la page de ce massacre avec le spectre de mon grand-frère assassin qui vole au-dessus de moi. J'ai … j'ai … un projet. Et je préfère mourir plutôt que de continuer comme ça et ne pas pouvoir le réaliser.

\- Sasuke …

\- J'en ai besoin, Nii-San.

Le brun aux longs cheveux ferme alors les yeux et baisse la tête.

\- Sasuke …

Je me relève sans bruit et fais lentement le tour de la table. Je pose mes genoux à côté de ceux de mon frère et, rapidement, fouille dans ma sacoche pour en sortir un kunai. Rassemblant toute la douceur dont je suis capable, je pose une main sur celle de mon frère. Je la lui retourne et glisse l'arme entre ses doigts. Mus par la force de l'habitude, ils reconnaissent d'eux même le métal froid et se referment automatiquement sur le manche.

\- S'il te plait, Nii-San. La vérité ou la mort.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu crois ces documents ?

\- Parce que j'ai fait des choses affreuses moi aussi, et pourtant, il a toujours cru en moi. Juste parce que lui ai souri un jour alors que j'étais encore enfant. Un simple sourire lui a suffi. Des sourires de toi, j'en ai des milliers en mémoire, alors, moi aussi, je veux croire en toi.

\- Le « il », c'est Naruto ?

\- Comment …

\- Il m'a toujours bien plu ce petit blondinet lorsque vous étiez à l'Académie.

\- Quoi ? Que …

Un léger rire se fait alors entendre …

\- J'y crois pas … tu rougis … mon Otouto est amoureux … je savais que ce blond arriverait à déplacer des montagnes, mais là, il a même réussi l'impossible. Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

\- Itachi ! Mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce que … que … mais ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Tu n'as pas démenti, Sasuke…

\- Et … bordel ! Tout ça … c'est pour ne pas me répondre !

Mon frère se retourne alors vers la table et d'un geste violent, plante le kunai qui était encore entre ses doigts, dans le bois tendre de la table. Les yeux fixés sur l'arme, il entonne d'une voix monocorde.

\- Les documents sont réels. J'ai effectivement accepté cette mission et je t'ai abandonné alors que tu avais le plus besoin de moi. J'ai rejoint l'Akatsuki avec cette réputation d'assassin de mon Clan jusqu'à la mort du Sandaime, puis j'ai quitté le groupe et disparu dans la nature.

\- Tu aurais pu rentrer au village à sa mort ?

\- Non. Tu aurais été en danger si j'étais rentré et … je ne pouvais pas affronter ton regard. J'ai accepté d'être et de rester un nukenin en acceptant cette mission. J'ai tout fait pour que tu me haïsses, pour que tu puisses vivre sans moi mais visiblement j'ai échoué.

Un silence s'installe tandis que je digère lentement l'information qu'il vient de me fournir. Il n'est pas l'assassin de Père et de Maman. Il n'est pas le monstre que je voulais tuer depuis ce jour-là. Il est toujours resté mon doux Nii-San et s'est sacrifié pour fournir des informations au village.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par ce soulagement immense qui déferle en moi en un immense tsunami qui balaye tout en moi, la peur, les doutes, la haine. C'est comme si je me vidais de l'intérieur et devenais un espace vierge de tout. Le souffle me manque soudainement, mon cœur qui bat comme un fou manque d'oxygène, j'halète mais ça ne suffit pas. Je porte une main à sa hauteur pour le serrer à travers mon T-Shirt tant il me fait mal. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il s'autodétruit pour mieux se reconstruire, comme une chenille se transforme en une masse difforme dans sa chrysalide avant de se relever et de se métamorphoser en papillon. Ma tête se fait lourde tandis que des abeilles décident de voleter dans mes oreilles et devant mes yeux. Une sueur froide et désagréable coule le long de mon dos. Je n'entends pas mon frère crier mon prénom au moment où je m'évanouis contre lui.


	38. Entre frères

Et oui, le frangin entre dans la danse ... je ne pouvais pas ne pas aller le chercher, j'adoooore trop son personnage. Il va même tenir un sacré rôle dans ma fic, mais pour commencer, laissons-lui un peu la parole ... alors ... Bonne lecture ^^ et merci pour vos reviews !

petit rappel : publication tous les matins vers les 8 heures, pour le café ^^ On est tout près de la moitié de l'histoire avec ce 38e épisode sur 79 ce qui veut dire que j'ai encore plein de temps pour les maltraiter hihihi

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

38 - Entre frères

De légers coups sur un carreau d'une fenêtre ainsi qu'une délicieuse et alléchante odeur de nourriture se sont associés pour me réveiller. Je me redresse lentement et jette un coup œil autour de moi. Je suis étendu sur un futon posé dans un des coins de la pièce. Itachi, qui a délaissé son manteau, est en train de s'essuyer les mains en s'approchant du coin cuisine de la maisonnette. Il remue une dernière fois ce qui mijote doucement sur l'âtre, puis va ouvrir la fenêtre. Un éclair noir pénètre alors dans la pièce, tournoie quelques instants au-dessus de moi, puis se pose sur le rebord de la table. Itachi referme consciencieusement le battant, se retourne vers le corbeau, et tend le bras vers lui. L'oiseau se jette instantanément sur sa paume et, comme je l'ai déjà vu, s'explose en fines gouttes noires qui s'évaporent rapidement. Mon frère ferme alors les yeux tandis qu'un soupir quitte ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il les dirige vers le futon où je suis couché. Un léger sourire illumine alors son visage lorsqu'il tombe dans mon regard.

\- Tu as enfin décidé de revenir dans ce monde ?

Je porte une main à mon front douloureux.

\- Migraine ? Tiens, avale ça.

Je relève la tête, et tombe dans ses deux puits sans fond si semblables aux miens. Il est agenouillé devant moi et me tend un comprimé vert et un verre d'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas empoisonné, tu sais. Pas très goûteux je te l'accorde, mais très efficace contre les migraines.

\- Les pilules énergisantes de Kabuto étaient certainement bien pires.

J'attrape le verre d'eau, le cachet et avale les deux.

\- Merci…

Il promène son regard sur moi en examinant chaque centimètre carré de mon visage.

\- C'est aussi étrange pour toi que pour moi, Nii-San?

\- Je pense, oui. Sauf que moi, j'ai abandonné un enfant et que je retrouve un homme. Tu as faim ? Ce n'est pas le petit dango que tu as mangé il y a une demi-heure qui va te requinquer.

Il se relève et s'apprête à retourner au coin cuisine mais je l'arrête timidement en posant ma main sur son bras.

\- Itachi … je …

Il se stoppe, se retourne et revient s'accroupir devant moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu …

Je n'ai pas le temps de formuler ma pensée qu'une main vient ébouriffer mes cheveux.

\- C'est effrayant comme me retrouver face à toi m'est naturel. Tu es devenu un homme magnifique mais j'arrive à retrouver mon idiot de petit frère dans chacun de tes gestes. C'est comme si tu avais le pouvoir d'effacer ces dix dernières années, c'est … angoissant … Je me souviens quand Mère t'a déposé dans mes bras la première fois, j'étais si fier d'être ton grand frère. Tu étais si fragile et tu m'as rendu si heureux ce jour-là, juste parce que tu existais. Notre vie n'aurait pas dû être celle qu'elle est...

\- On peut la changer …

\- La changer ?

\- Reviens avec moi à Konoha.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Je vais trop vite, je sais … Il y a tellement de choses qu'il faut que je te raconte avant … notre rôle de gardien, le Descendant Rouge, le Fûjin no inabikari, ma rencontre avec Obito…

\- Holà holà, Sasuke, calme toi, tu veux bien ?

\- Le plus simple serait de commencer par te montrer la lettre de Père… Tu as mon rouleau de scellement ? Non attends ! Est-ce que tu connais ces pendentifs ?

Je sors la chaîne qui pend à mon cou et lui met sous le nez les deux médaillons en forme d'éventails. Mon frère s'esclaffe et tend la main pour saisir un des deux bijoux.

\- L'emblème du Clan ? Très joli. J'ai remarqué que tu en portes toujours les couleurs. D'ailleurs, tu es ANBU ?

\- Non … ces fringues sont à toi … les miennes faisaient … comment a-t-il dit déjà … danseuse ? strip-teaseuse ?

Un énorme éclat de rire retentit dans la petite pièce. Kami-Sama, que ce son est doux à mes oreilles et combien il m'a manqué ! Pour le reste du village, Itachi Uchiha était un génie froid et professionnel, mais pour moi, c'était l'être le plus lumineux et joyeux qui soit. Il était ma bouffée d'oxygène dans mon univers coincé familial. Tous mes meilleurs souvenirs jusqu'à mes sept ans sont avec lui, avec son rire, avec son regard doux posé sur moi. Et là, en ce moment présent, devant ce rire qui emplit mes oreilles, qui fait battre mon cœur, j'ai sept ans. Sans plus réfléchir, je passe de la position assis sur mes fesses à sur mes genoux, et me jette sur l'homme riant en face de moi. Mon entrain est tel que je lui fais perdre son équilibre et que je nous précipite tous les deux au sol. Mais je ne m'en inquiète pas, la seule chose qui compte, c'est ce corps que je serre contre moi, cette odeur que je retrouve. Ma respiration se suspend quand je sens deux bras fins mais puissants se resserrer contre moi et une voix tremblante me chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Pardon Sasuke. Pardon. Pardon…

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête entre ses pectoraux.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas … tu avais une mission. Je comprends tout maintenant. Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu n'as plus à me laisser derrière toi aujourd'hui, hein ? On est encore une famille, tu es toujours ma famille.

\- Les deux derniers membres du Clan Uchiha.

Je me redresse lentement, regarde autour de moi et tend la main vers mon rouleau de scellement que je repère près du lit. Itachi essaie de se relever en même temps que moi, mais je le plaque au sol doucement. Il ne résiste pas et obéit à mon désir en reposant son dos au sol. Je déroule mon parchemin sur son torse et invoque la boite ciselée de Père. Je la prends en main et laisse la bande de papier glisser sur le sol en se refermant.

\- Cette boite était dans le coffre de Père.

Je la lui pose dans la main et replonge me blottir contre son torse. Un petit déclic me fait savoir qu'il a ouvert le coffret ciselé.

\- Nos cheveux ?

\- Les pendentifs étaient accrochés à chaque mèche.

\- Une lettre ?

Je lui laisse le temps de la lire. Je pose mon oreille contre son pectoral gauche, et écoute l'accélération subite des battements de son cœur.

\- Sasuke, c'est quoi ce charabia ?

\- Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

\- Non. Tu es certain que ça vient de Père ? Ce n'est pas …

\- … son style de dire ça ? C'était dans le coffre derrière les livres de la bibliothèque du bureau de notre maison.

Je me relève et me traîne jusqu'à la table basse. J'y étale le rouleau que j'ai ramassé au passage et sors tous les documents que j'ai réunis : les rapports, les documents mais aussi les esquisses de mon petit artiste. Intéressé, Itachi se rapproche et passe sa main sur les feuilles de toutes les couleurs étalées sur le plateau.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Ce qu'on a trouvé à droite et à gauche. Tu peux regarder.

Il tend la main, attrape divers papiers et laisse son regard les parcourir.

\- Shisui ? Sasuke … ce papier sous-entend qu'on lui a volé ses yeux … Sasuke … c'est …

\- Je n'en ai pas parlé à Naruto, mais je pense que tout est lié. Nos Sharingans et cette arme, cet éclair de Fûjin. Itachi … tu as affronté un des tueurs du Clan ce soir-là, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Je suis rentré tard de mission cette nuit. Le quartier était silencieux, tout le monde dormait. C'est quand je me suis rendu compte que je m'endormais debout que je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal et j'ai repéré qu'un nuage sombre planait sur nous. Un genjutsu. Je suis entré dans la première maison que j'ai vue et je n'y ai trouvé que des cadavres, ils avaient été tués dans leur sommeil. Je me suis précipité chez nous et j'y ai trouvé Père et Mère en discussion avec un homme. Puis soudainement, il les a tués. Ça n'a pris que quelques secondes … je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me suis jeté sur lui et je l'ai affronté. Je l'ai blessé quelques secondes avant que tu n'arrives dans la pièce. Ton irruption dans le dojo l'a fait fuir. C'est son sang que tu as vu sur moi. J'ai abandonné les corps et je t'ai poursuivi. Je ne voulais pas que tu retombes sur lui ou sur un autre tueur. Lorsque tu es sorti, le nuage a agi sur toi et tu t'es évanoui. Je pense que ta petite taille t'avait permis d'entrer sans être atteint mais que le vent avait dû rabattre les particules au sol entre ton entrée et ta sortie de la maison. Je t'ai amené au Sandaime et je suis revenu faire le tour du quartier. Tout le monde était mort. Quand je me suis présenté de nouveau face au Sandaime, il m'a fait part de son idée de mission. Il a fallu ensuite organiser la mise en scène. Je t'ai ramené auprès de Père et Mère, je t'ai réveillé puis j'ai repris la position auprès d'eux. La suite, tu la connais. Ta jeune mémoire traumatisée a compilé les deux mêmes endroits et tu as oublié ta première sortie de la pièce. J'ai ainsi fait de toi mon innocent passeport pour cette mission qui allait nous séparer.

Je fais le tour de la table et me jette à nouveau dans ses bras. Il passe une main sur mes cheveux et me les caresse tendrement.

\- Itachi … Shisui … Je me souviens d'une discussion entre toi et des hommes du Clan …

\- Shisui n'a pas été assassiné comme tendrait à le prouver ces rapports. Il s'est suicidé devant moi. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre au temple en haut de la falaise, celui qui surplombe Konoha. Quand je suis arrivé auprès de lui, nous avons échangé quelques mots. Il m'a tourné le dos durant toute notre conversation. Je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux … Puis il a sauté dans le vide. Il était mon meilleur ami, je l'aimais beaucoup. Sa mort a éveillé mon Mangekyou.

\- Se pourrait-il qu'il n'avait déjà plus ses pupilles ?

\- Je l'ignore … attends … Lui arracher ses pupilles alors qu'il était en vie ? Tu es sérieux ?

\- Itachi … Shisui avait atteint le Mangekyou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Ses yeux étaient considérés comme les plus puissants de tout le Clan. Tu penses que …

\- Que ses pupilles auraient pu piéger le Clan entier dans un genjutsu ?

\- C'est effrayant mais possible. Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai une théorie mais pas de preuves et je ne veux pas t'influencer …

Les mains de mon frère se promènent sur les documents, les soulèvent, les retournent puis soudain, il se fige en regardant un dessin de mon petit artiste.

\- Ca, je connais … tu l'as vu où ?

\- Naruto et moi, nous nous sommes introduits dans la salle secrète du dojo Uchiha.

\- Celle sous le septième tatami ? Tu as trouvé comment endormir le vent ?

\- Le vent ? On l'a battu de vitesse.

\- Tu m'impressionnes… Je ne devrais peut être pas te dire qu'il y a un interrupteur derrière un des panneaux du dojo alors …

\- Un … interrupteur …

Mon frère se met alors à pouffer dans sa barbe quelques secondes, puis son regard redevient sérieux lorsqu'il se repose sur la feuille qu'il tient dans sa main.

\- C'est un panneau long d'environ un mètre, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Il y a presque le même dans le temple.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui. J'ai passé des années ici, entre les murs de ce bâtiment. J'en connais chaque sculpture, chaque statue. Le motif là, tu as un agrandissement ?

\- Oui, regarde, là.

\- Kyubi ?

\- Tu connais Kyubi ?

\- Le démon renard ? Bien sûr. Il est le Bijuu rattaché à Konoha. A l'Akatsuki, il avait été question à une époque de rassembler tous les Bijuu pour créer une arme redoutable. Mais la mort de notre leader Pain a fait exploser le groupe et le plan est tombé dans l'oubli. Le temple qui est plus haut est dédié à Shichibi, le démon à sept queues. Tu n'as pas vu son énorme statue dans la dernière salle que nous avons traversée ?

\- La grosse bête avec la corne ?

\- Oui. Shichibi est le démon-Scarabée affilié au pays des Cascades où nous sommes.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait retourner dans cette salle ? Merde, j'ai oublié les mecs de la Racine ! Ils doivent nous chercher.

\- Ils ne chercheront plus rien. Un de mes corbeaux est venu m'annoncer qu'il avait identifié les douze corps. Tu as les as vu s'exploser dans ma main ? Lorsqu'ils regagnent mon corps, je vois ce qu'ils ont vu. Mes autres oiseaux sont toujours en surveillance au cas où … Je te propose d'y retourner demain. Pour l'instant, que dirais tu de goûter à ma cuisine ?

Je rassemble les documents éparpillés sur la table et les met de côté. Je me stoppe en voyant la petite boite, tends la main, et laisse glisser un doigt sur les fines ciselures.

\- Nii-San ?

\- Oui Sasuke …

\- C'est tout ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ces documents te suffisent ?

Il se fige et se retourne vers moi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et bien … si j'étais venu directement te trouver en quittant Orochimaru...

\- Pose directement ta question, Sasuke. Tourner autour du pot ne te ressemble pas.

\- Nous nous serions affrontés ? Mortellement ?

\- Oui. Mais ce ne sont pas ces documents qui m'ont fait changer d'avis. Il était toujours prévu que je t'affronte lorsque j'ai déposé mon kunai contre ton cou, dans la salle du temple. J'ai compris très vite que tu ne possédais pas le Mangekyou capable de voir à travers mon genjutsu. Mais ce qui m'a surpris, c'est que ton corps a réagi lorsque tu as reconnu ma voix. Tu t'es détendu et les battements de ton cœur se sont calmés. Pourquoi étais tu soulagé de me trouver si tu étais venu pour me combattre ?

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu me tuer ?

Une main douce vient se faufiler dans mes cheveux.

\- Sasuke, écoute moi bien, les grandes déclarations, ce n'est pas mon fort mais il semblerait que tu en aies besoin pour qu'on y voit clair, qu'on en ait besoin tous les deux, peut-être.

Je relève la tête et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Onyx contre onyx. Il est de nouveau agenouillé devant moi et son visage est des plus sérieux.

\- Tu es, et tu resteras jusqu'à ma mort, mon petit frère adoré. Kami-Sama a eu la générosité de te garder en vie cette nuit-là. J'ai accompli ma mission, j'ai fourni des informations au Sandaime jusqu'à sa mort. Je me doutais qu'un jour tu viendrais me chercher, après tout, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me haïsses de toute ton âme. Je me suis préparé toutes ces années à mourir de ta main. C'était ce que je voulais le plus au monde : te libérer du poids de ce criminel que j'étais devenu. Tu es bien venu me chercher, mais avec d'autres intentions. Kami-Sama m'offre une seconde chance, une seconde vie. Et qui plus est, une vie à tes cotés. Je ne suis pas convaincu que je pourrais réintégrer Konoha comme tu l'as dit, mais je veux tout tenter pour rester en contact avec toi. Tu ne veux pas me tuer, tu te rends compte ? Tu ne veux pas me tuer. J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser. Je peux te parler, te toucher, passer ma main dans tes cheveux et même te serrer contre moi sans voir de la haine dans tes yeux. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela représente pour moi.

\- On … on est … ensemble ?

Ses yeux se plissent en même temps que les coins de sa bouche se soulèvent.

\- Je vais avoir des soucis avec ton blondinet si tu dis ça ! Mais si tu veux dire qu'on est ensemble comme des frères, comme ce que nous étions avant le ... avant cette mission, alors c'est avec la plus infinie joie que je te répondrai oui. Avec plaisir, avec envie, avec fierté.

Je me jette dans ses bras, passe les miens autour de son torse et ferme les yeux, appréciant chaque seconde de cette étreinte fraternelle. Bien malgré moi, je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. Je me pelotonne encore plus dans ses bras, le visage camouflé contre son cou, quand sa voix s'élève de nouveau.

\- Ma bouffe te fait si peur que tu lances des sujets pareils alors que nous devons passer à table ?

Je pouffe doucement à travers mes larmes, mais ne relâche pas ma pression sur son corps pour autant. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus le laisser filer. Soudain, je sens son corps s'effondrer un peu plus sur moi avant de tressauter régulièrement tandis que ses bras se resserrent plus fortement sur mon dos et que son visage se cache à son tour dans mon cou. Le repas attendra encore.


	39. Le requin et le scarabée

On continue notre petit quotidien entre les deux frères.

Bonne lecture ^^ et une nouvelle fois, merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

39 - Le requin et le scarabée

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et me retourne sur le dos en étalant mes bras en croix. Je bute contre les documents que j'avais ramassés en tas sous la table basse, et qui sont à présent étalés sur le matelas, signe qu'Itachi a dû les consulter. Quelques bruits de cuisine me font tourner la tête vers la gauche. Il est penché sur un seau rempli d'eau posé au sol et remplit précautionneusement la théière. Ses longs cheveux détachés forment un rideau sombre qui lui cache le visage. Je laisse mon regard couler le long de son corps. Il porte son pantalon gris, mais ses pieds et son torse sont nus. Je détaille chacun de ses muscles qui roulent au gré de ses actes : ses abdominaux biens marqués, ses pectoraux discrets et pourtant bien présents. Sa maigreur prononcée reflète les années difficiles qu'il a traversées. Je me surprends à fixer son téton gauche contre lequel j'ai dû me frotter en cherchant les battements de son cœur lorsque je le serrais dans mes bras. Je suis tellement absorbé par mon examen minutieux que je ne remarque pas qu'il s'est redressé et qu'il me fixe à présent de ses yeux rieurs.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

Je me fixe une seconde puis me retourne brusquement sur le ventre en enfouissant ma tête sous les draps, pleinement conscient de la puérilité de ma réaction. Je l'entends se rapprocher de moi et s'asseoir sur le futon auprès de moi.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Otouto ?

\- Hm …

\- Tu es avec le blondinet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est … compliqué …

\- Mais c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je te dégoûte, je suis désolé.

\- Dégoûte ? Peu importe quel est le sexe de la personne que tu aimes à partir du moment qu'elle te rend heureux. Je … j'ai eu moi aussi des sentiments pour un homme à une certaine époque, alors je suis loin d'être dégoûté. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Lorsque j'étais adolescent et que je n'avais pas encore mon Mangekyou, j'ai effectué bon nombre de recherches poussées sur nos yeux. Je voulais tout connaitre sur nos pupilles et j'ai une … théorie que je n'ai jamais pu vérifier. Ce que je veux savoir, Sasuke, c'est si toi et le blondinet vous avez … si vous avez déjà …

Je me redresse précipitamment et lui pose ma main sur la bouche.

\- Non.

\- Chomache, che chaurais pas chi chai raichon …

\- Quoi ?

Il sourit et retire ma main de sa bouche.

\- Dommage, je ne saurais pas si j'ai raison … Jolie couleur, Sasuke …

Il se redresse alors que je lui envoie un coussin qui traînait par là pour détourner son regard de mes joues rougies.

\- Je vais faire un tour d'inspection. Je te laisse une demi-heure pour grignoter et te préparer, puis nous remonterons au temple. Ça te convient, Otouto ?

\- Et comment ! Je serai prêt.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre près de trente minutes plus tard, je bondis sur mes pieds.

\- Je suis prêt, Nii-sa…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'ai déjà roulé jusqu'à mon sabre que mon frère a déposé près du futon, l'ai sorti de son fourreau, me suis relevé et mis en garde, Sharingans activés.

\- Eh tout doux, le Marmot ! Pas la peine de me sortir le grand jeu, je sais déjà qui tu es. Putain, Itachi m'avait dit que tu lui ressemblais mais je ne le pensais pas à ce point-là.

Le type en face de moi est une montagne. Un colosse de près de deux mètres à la peau étrangement bleue et avec une drôle de tête tendant plus vers le requin que l'humain. Une affreuse grimace déforme son visage, conséquence du rictus qui étire ses lèvres et que ses dents pointues rendent effrayant. Un sourire ? Il porte au front un bandeau rayé du village de Kiri qui semble diriger ses cheveux bleus vers le ciel, à son doigt une bague semblable à celle de mon frère mais de couleur jaune et accrochée à son dos, par-dessus son manteau noir, une énorme épée entourée d'un bandage blanc.

\- Kisame, je t'avais dit de rester dehors !

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais rater l'occasion de voir ton frangin après ce que tu viens de me raconter ?

Mon frère pénètre alors à son tour dans la pièce, n'hésitant pas à bousculer le monstre bleu pour se faire de la place.

\- Sasuke, je te présente mon ami, Kisame Hoshigaki. Il vient de Kiri et était mon coéquipier du temps de l'Akatsuki. Tout va bien, tu peux te détendre. C'est bon, Kisame, tu l'as vu ? Tu peux y aller.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Eh le Mioche, tu sais le souci qu'il s'est fait pour toi pendant que tu étais chez l'autre tordu tout moche bouffeur de serpents ? Au fait, Itachi n'a pas su me répondre ... tu as eu une illumination divine et tu t'es barré d'un de ses terriers ?

Je range méthodiquement mon sabre en répondant nonchalamment.

\- Non. Je l'ai … coupé en deux.

\- Quoi ? Sasuke, tu as quoi ?

\- J'ai combattu Orochimaru et je l'ai … coupé en deux. J'ai offert sa dépouille à la Hokage lorsque je suis revenu à Konoha. J'ignore en combien de morceaux il est maintenant qu'ils l'ont étudié.

Un énorme éclat de rire fait trembler les carreaux de l'unique fenêtre tandis qu' Itachi porte une main à son front, dépité.

\- Eh Itachi, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait un super sens de l'humour ! Je t'aime bien, le Mioche.

\- Kisame… tu voulais le voir, tu l'as vu… Ferme un peu ta grande gueule et file d'ici.

\- Itachi, ton petit frère c'est mon cadeau d'adieu, j'ai le droit de le torturer un peu non ? C'est pour toutes les fois où je t'ai remonté le moral après qu'on ait eu des nouvelles de lui chez Oroserpent.

\- Cadeau d'adieu ?

\- Ouep le Mioche, tu me retires mon seul ami, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre, si tu le fais encore souffrir …

\- Kisame, ça suffit…

\- Nii-San ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire …

\- Rien … enfin … pas grand-chose. Kisame …

\- Oui, j'ai compris, Itachi, pas la peine de grogner. Tu veux bien me rejoindre dehors ? Salut le Mioche, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer !

Le requin me fait un dernier signe de la main et sort de la pièce aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré.

\- Laisse-moi encore deux minutes et on va au temple.

Itachi me jette un dernier coup d'œil et sort à la suite de son ami. Je me précipite à la fenêtre et espionne discrètement les deux hommes qui se sont retrouvés au pied d'un immense arbre. Itachi prononce quelques mots puis l'autre lui répond. Ça dure comme ça quelques minutes qui me paraissent une éternité puis, soudainement, Itachi se rapproche de l'autre homme et pose doucement son front contre son épaule. L'autre passe maladroitement un bras autour de lui. Ils restent ainsi quelques instants à s'étreindre, puis se séparent. Le requin tend alors sa main baguée devant lui et Itachi cogne son anneau avec le sien en retrouvant son sourire. Puis, après un dernier regard vers la maison, le géant bleu se retourne et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Mon frère le suit du regard un instant, puis se retourne à son tour et revient vers la maison. Je m'éloigne rapidement de la fenêtre et fait semblant de terminer de m'habiller. Une fois entré, Itachi s'attache les cheveux, s'approche de son manteau et commence à l'enfiler.

\- Puisque tu as tout vu par la fenêtre, on peut y aller ?

\- Nii-San … c'était lui ?

\- Lui ?

\- L'homme que tu as aimé …

Il se fige un instant et éclate soudain de rire.

\- Kami-Sama, non ! Kisame a été mon équipier et mon plus proche ami pendant des années. Nous avons traversé des coups durs ensemble mais il n'y a rien eu de cette nature-là entre nous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma vie sentimentale, Otouto, je suis bien célibataire et il n'y a rien de croustillant à découvrir sur mon passé. On va au temple ?

\- Hm …

Quelques heures plus tard, nous débouchons face au temple. L'endroit respire le calme et la sérénité, à l'opposé des combats qu'il a abrités il y a encore quelques heures. Itachi passe alors devant moi.

\- Tu sais être un loup, Sasuke ?

\- Un loup ?

\- Oui. Les loups se déplacent en ligne, en mettant leurs pattes dans l'empreinte des pattes de celui qui le précède. Le temple est bourré de pièges et tes yeux ne te permettent pas de voir les fils de chakras qui les déclenchent.

\- Je pose les pieds dans tes traces ? OK …

J'enclenche mes sharingans et me glisse dans son ombre. De bond en bond, nous atteignons la salle à l'énorme statue de scarabée. Itachi se pose à l'entrée et effectue un nombre impressionnant de mudrâs à grande vitesse.

\- C'est bon, j'ai levé les protections de cette pièce. On va pouvoir s'y balader tranquilles. Le panneau qui ressemble à celui de ton dessin est par là …

Il me mène devant le mur de droite. La fresque est effectivement là. J'ai tellement regardé les dessins de mon petit artiste représentant celle du dojo Uchiha, que je peux sans aucun mal faire la comparaison entre les deux. Au premier regard, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant le même tableau. La statue centrale derrière la femme qui lève les bras, un homme à ses pieds, les trois hommes autour d'elle, leurs sharingans visibles pour deux d'entre eux, le même ruban d'éventails Uchiha qui encerclent le motif central. Les seules différences sont la forme de la statue ainsi que les motifs dans les angles qui sont ici un scarabée et non un renard.

\- C'est impressionnant… c'est quasiment les mêmes.

Je me retourne ensuite vers la statue. C'est effectivement un scarabée avec une énorme corne sur le haut du heaume qui lui sert de tête, et dans son dos, ses sept queues s'élèvent vers le ciel.

\- Itachi, il n'y avait pas de statue dans la salle du dojo. Il aurait dû y avoir celle de Kyubi, non ?

\- Je l'ignore. Selon la légende, le renard à neuf queues est le plus puissant des Bijûs. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi notre clan serait venu élever un temple au Pays des Cascades en l'honneur de leur Bijû sans en construire un en l'honneur de celui de Konoha.

Je tourne autour de l'idole devant moi. La pierre luit sous la clarté qui descend du plafond. Je passe la main dessus, elle est glacée et infiniment douce.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hm …

\- Tu brilles …

\- Hm ?

\- Ton cou, il brille.

\- Mon ... quoi ?

Je regarde mon propre torse et effectivement, une faible lueur émane du col de mon T-shirt. J'enfonce mes doigts contre ma peau et sors à l'air libre la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendent les deux pendentifs de Père. Ils ont l'air d'avoir pris vie : une pulsation verte brillante émane d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Éloigne-toi de la statue, pour voir …

Je lui obéis et la lueur diminue aussitôt.

\- Ces pendentifs sont liés à cette statue ? Mais dans son courrier, Père ne parle pas du Pays des Cascades …

\- Sauf si … les panneaux sont identiques … les statues doivent l'être aussi.

\- Les statues ? Mais il n'y a pas de statue à Konoha ! Un Kyubi de cinq mètres de haut ça devrait se … se …

\- Sasuke ?

\- Attends … j'ai déjà vu une statue de cinq mètres de haut … à Konoha ... Laisse-moi réfléchir … Lorsque je suis revenu au village après avoir tué Orochimaru, j'ai fait un passage express au vieux temple de la falaise avant de me laisser repérer, j'avais un kit d'urgence à cacher pour le cas où ça se passerait mal avec la Hokage. Je me suis infiltré dans une grande salle avec une énorme statue. Une sorte d'animal à quatre pattes avec … Kami-Sama, ça pourrait être Kyubi. J'ai planqué mon sac et je suis ressorti du village avant de me poser devant ses portes pour me faire repérer.

\- Tu te souviens du chemin d'accès à l'intérieur du temple ?

\- Oui. Prendre à gauche dans la troisième salle, puis à droite dans …

\- … dans la seconde ? C'est le même plan qu'ici.

\- Itachi, ces deux temples sont liés.

\- Et tes pendentifs aussi.

\- Nos pendentifs …

\- …

\- Ce sont les souhaits de Père, tu as lu sa lettre.

\- On en reparlera, Sasuke …

\- Itachi. On doit rentrer à Konoha. Il faut aller voir ce temple.

\- Sasuke, je suis un nukenin de rang S pour Konoha…

\- Je l'étais également. La Hokage est au courant de ta mission. Elle a lu le courrier du Sandaime et elle voulait même modifier ton avis de recherche du Bingo Book. Si en nous voyant, elle est menaçante, on pourra toujours repartir. Itachi, s'il le faut, ça sera toi et moi contre le reste du monde. Ne me demande pas de te laisser, pas cette fois alors que l'on vient à peine de se retrouver.

Il se rapproche de moi et tend la main vers moi. Deux de ses doigts se réunissent et il m'inflige une douloureuse pichenette sur le front. La douleur vive mais courte me fait me pencher en avant et il en profite pour glisser ses doigts entre mes mèches de cheveux noirs.

\- Stupide petit frère. Tu as déjà oublié les adieux de Kisame ?

\- Tu … reviens avec moi ?

\- J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai confiance en mes dons. Je pense pouvoir m'échapper du village peu importe qui se dressera face à moi. Je ne redoute finalement que les membres de mon ancienne équipe ANBU … Je saurais me débrouiller avec qui que ce soit d'autre sans les blesser.

\- Kakashi-Sensei et Tenzô-San ? Ils sont de notre côté.

\- Tu connais Tenzô ?

\- Oui … le manipulateur de Mokuton … Il n'est pas très bavard mais semble totalement dévoué à Kakashi-Sensei.

\- Il l'est …

\- Vous deviez former une équipe redoutable …

\- L'équipe Kuro. Nous avons œuvré pendant trois ans ensemble et nous avions les meilleurs statistiques de toutes les équipes ANBU, puis j'ai été promus capitaine … pendant quelques semaines.

Je repose mon regard sur le panneau au mur, en gravant chaque centimètre carré de la fresque dans ma mémoire.

\- Itachi ? On rentre à Konoha ?

\- Nous partirons demain. Tu vas déjà commencer par me raconter tout ce que tu sais sur le village et n'oublie pas les potins divers et variés ! A commencer par toi et le blondinet, Otouto … On va avoir plusieurs jours de route pour que tu m'apprennes tout sur Konoha et ses habitants.

\- Kami-Sama, je sens que le voyage de retour va être long …

\- Très long, Sasuke, très long …


	40. Coma

Itachi, tu as pris tes chaussettes ? alors zou, direction Konoha ! et que ça saute, on n'a pas que ça à faire, non mais ...

Bonne lecture et ... rhoo vous savez bien lol

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

40 - Coma

\- Ça sera Yakiniku pour deux personnes puis une assiette de dangos pour le dessert de mon ami, et un de vos magnifiques sourires pour le mien.

Devant moi, la jeune serveuse de l'auberge est en train de battre tous les records de rougeur et a tout le mal du monde à inscrire ma commande sur son calepin.

\- Vous êtes charmante, vous savez … Nous nous sommes installés à la table du fond. Vous pouvez nous servir là-bas ?

\- Oui … oui. Je vous apporte votre viande à griller toute de suite.

Un dernier regard appuyé pour la faire rougir un peu plus, un soupir, puis je regagne le fond de la pièce où m'attend mon frère. Il a modifié son apparence lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans ce petit hameau à près de deux jours de marche de Konoha : Il a troqué ses longs cheveux noirs pour une coupe brune, courte, avec des mèches qui s'élèvent vers le ciel, et ses yeux noirs si semblables aux miens sont maintenant des yeux en amande de couleur marron.

\- Un sourire de plus, et nous ne payons pas le repas …

\- C'est ce que je cherche à obtenir, je te signale Nii-San. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire la tournée des auberges après t'avoir combattu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens subitement à ne plus dormir à la belle étoile. Sérieusement, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as pris ce déguisement ridicule au lieu de m'aider à la rendre folle de nous ?

\- Sasuke, nous ne sommes pas loin de Konoha. Tu as quitté le village il y a près de deux semaines, les choses ont pu évoluer. Nous devons être prudents.

\- OK, mais où as-tu trouvé cette coupe de cheveux, sérieux. C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Mon frère passe ses longs doigts fins dans ses mèches courtes et marmonne à voix basse :

\- Moi, j'aime bien …

Nous interrompons notre conversation quand la serveuse arrive à notre table les bras chargés.

\- Voici votre commande. Excusez-moi, mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Hm … bien sûr…

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer le bandeau qui est autour de votre bras. Vous êtes un ninja de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh … oui … pourquoi ?

\- Dans ce cas, auriez-vous des nouvelles de l'état de santé de notre Hokage ?

Mon sang se glace aussitôt dans mes veines et me cerveau cesse immédiatement de fonctionner. Naruto …

\- Nous nous faisons énormément de soucis pour notre Kage. Nous n'avons que peu d'informations ici, loin du village de la Feuille.

\- Je … je … il …

\- Mademoiselle, veuillez excuser mon ami, nous rentrons tout juste d'une mission à l'étranger et ignorions l'état de l'Hokage. Pourriez-vous nous rapporter ce que vous savez ?

\- Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'en savons pas beaucoup ici, seulement ce que nous rapportent les rares voyageurs de passage qui reviennent de Konoha. Elle serait dans le coma depuis une dizaine de jours. Le jeune fils du Yondaime s'occupe de l'intérimaire, mais des tensions se sont créées dans le village.

\- Est-ce que vous sauriez comment elle a été blessée ?

\- C'est ce qui intrigue tout le monde, elle a été retrouvée inconsciente à son bureau et depuis, personne n'arrive à la réveiller.

\- NAHAI-CHAN ! Tu as une commande à prendre ! Cesse de bavarder !

\- OUI ! J'ARRIVE ! Excusez-moi, messieurs, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler s'il vous faut quelque chose d'autre.

Elle nous fait un signe de la tête accompagné d'un petit sourire triste, et file s'occuper de ses autres clients.

\- Sasuke … Sasuke ! Otouto !

Sa main qui s'est glissée sur la mienne me fait revenir au présent et me sort de mes pensées obscures.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- …

\- C'est Tsunade qui est dans le coma, pas Naruto !

\- Tsu …

\- Oui, Tsunade ! Naruto n'a pas replongé auprès de son renard si c'est ce que tu penses.

\- Kami-Sama …

\- Il va falloir te reprendre Otouto et rapidement, Konoha a l'air d'être mal en point. Terminons de manger et filons au village directement, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Oui. Désolé … ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est même plutôt … mignon …

\- Répète ça et je te tue …

Itachi pouffe pendant quelques secondes avant de piquer un morceau de viande avec ses baguettes et de reprendre :

\- Sasuke, le retour ! Dépêche-toi de manger …

Un sourire à la serveuse et quelques dangos offerts plus tard, nous quittons l'auberge.

\- Itachi ! Si nous ne nous arrêtons pas et si nous nous pressons, nous pouvons être à Konoha d'ici demain après-midi.

\- Et tu veux t'écrouler en arrivant ? Nous devrons être en forme si nous voulons être utiles. Prendre trois heures pour manger et dormir par jour ne changera rien à la situation du village.

\- Hm …

\- J'ai raison, et tu le sais.

\- …

\- Ne me fais pas tes yeux de Pakkun ! Deux heures de repos par jour et que je ne t'entende plus !

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque nous avons discerné pour la première fois les murailles de Konoha. Itachi ralentit quelques secondes l'allure pour relancer son sort de Henge, la technique de métamorphose. C'est donc aux côtés d'un brun aux yeux marron et en amande que je fis mon retour au village. La place du village est vide, et nous ne nous y attardons pas. En quelques bonds, nous sommes sur le toit de l'hôpital.

\- C'est calme … bien trop calme … Avec la Hokage à l'hôpital, je m'attendais à voir tous les ANBU dehors et sur les dents.

\- Sasuke … je te laisse me guider… si ça se passe mal, on se donne rendez-vous au vieux temple, au pied de la statue de Kyubi.

\- Ok, Nii-San, mais ça va bien se passer.

Nous pénétrons silencieusement dans l'hôpital. Je parierai que Tsunade est dans la pièce qu'occupait Naruto lorsqu'il s'était enfermé en lui-même avec Kyubi. En moins d'une minute, nous sommes au premier étage.

\- Aucune sécurité ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est louche… Kakashi-Sensei laissait toujours Saï ou Tenzô en position à l'extérieur du bâtiment lorsque Naruto était alité ici.

Nous atteignons la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Naruto. Une faible lueur qui brille dans la chambre est visible par le dessous de la porte. Nous échangeons un signe de tête et je pousse doucement le battant. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, je me rends vite compte qu'en dehors du matériel médical et du lit, la pièce est vide. Tsunade-Sama est pourtant bien étendue dans le lit au centre de la pièce. Je fais quelques pas vers elle et me retourne pour signaler à mon frère qu'elle est seule. C'est alors que mon sang se fige. Itachi est à l'entrée de la pièce, immobile, la lame d'un kunai brille légèrement contre son cou tenue par une ombre qui s'est glissée dans son dos.

\- Je déconseille à ton camarade de bouger s'il veut conserver l'espoir de te garder en vie ... qui êtes-vous ?

\- Kakashi-Sensei …

Mais d'un regard, Itachi me signifie de me taire et de le laisser faire.

\- Des ninjas de Konoha.

\- Les ninjas de Konoha n'ont pas besoin d'utiliser un Henge pour se promener dans leur village. Tu n'as pas eu de chance dans ton choix de ninja à copier, je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas celui que tu dis être.

\- C'est le seul visage que j'avais en mémoire, avec le vôtre, Kakashi-San mais je n'avais pas de masque à disposition pour parfaire votre copie …

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Nous venons vérifier l'état de santé de Tsunade-Sama.

\- Les horaires des visites à l'hôpital sont terminés depuis vingt heures.

\- C'est nouveau que vous soyez à cheval sur les horaires, Sempai … Je vous ai connu moins tatillon sur les retards.

\- Sempai ?

Le Jounin tourne alors la tête vers moi pour la première fois.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Oui Sensei, c'est bien moi …

\- Tout va bien ? Tu es menacé ?

\- Tout va bien. Il n'y a que vous qui teniez une arme, ici. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez la baisser …

Mais il ne m'obéit pas, bien entendu. Au contraire, je le sens se tendre et la lame s'enfonce un peu plus contre le cou de mon frère.

\- Si tu es qui je pense que tu es, tu devrais arriver à te libérer facilement, non ?

\- A vos ordres, Sempai…

Calmement, Itachi cligne des yeux et fait rougir ses pupilles. Le porteur du kunai est dans son dos et pourtant, même de ma place, je vois Kakashi se figer et trembler légèrement. Une pression sur son bras et Itachi peut aisément se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme aux cheveux gris et enfin écarter la lame de son cou. Le Jounin semble tanguer quelque peu puis penche soudainement vers l'avant et s'écroule dans les bras tendus d' Itachi qui a à peine le temps de se retourner pour le réceptionner en douceur.

\- Désolé, mais si j'avais fait dans la demi-mesure, vous n'auriez pas cru que ce soit réellement moi.

\- I … Itachi … Tu … tu es le seul … Uchiha que je connaisse qui … puisse utiliser ses pupilles sur … une cible dans ton dos.

Mon frère se penche alors et accompagne délicatement le Jounin au sol. Il fouille ensuite dans une de ses sacoches et en ressort un petit sachet.

\- Tenez, mangez un dango, le sucre fera s'atténuer les effets de mon illusion plus rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Mon petit frère est gentiment venu me rendre une visite de courtoisie. Comme je n'avais rien de prévu pour les prochains jours, je l'ai raccompagné à la maison. Comment va Konoha ?

\- Pas très bien. Sasuke, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais vous tombez on ne peut mieux, tous les deux.

\- Sensei, comment va Naruto.

\- Il fait de son mieux mais nous sommes à la limite de la guerre civile. Le Conseil fait tout ce qu'il peut pour monter les villageois contre lui et prendre le pouvoir.

Pendant que nous discutons, Itachi s'est approché du lit et balaye de ses sharingans le corps inerte qui est couché devant lui.

\- Elle n'est pas blessée.

\- Non, aucune plaie interne ou externe, et aucune fuite de chakra non plus. Cela va faire onze jours qu'elle est comme ça et personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment la soigner.

Mon frère rompt alors son Henge, replace ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos et s'assoit sur le lit, à côté de la cheffe du village.

\- Itachi Uchiha …

A côté de moi, toujours au sol, mon Sensei a l'air de ne réaliser que maintenant à qui il a parlé ces dernières minutes. Visiblement, savoir à qui on parle est une chose, le voir de ses propres yeux en est une autre, bien plus efficace pour réaliser ce qui nous fait face. Sur le lit, mon frère se penche lentement et pose sa main droite sur le front de l'endormie avant de lui parler d'une voix douce.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Tsunade-Sama, je vais devoir vous manipuler un minimum si je veux comprendre.

De sa main gauche, il lui serre le poignet, promène ses doigts sur son bras, et finit par les poser sur son cou. Il lui examine consciencieusement chaque partie du corps, les mains, les bras, les jambes, le buste … pratiquement aucun centimètre carré n'échappe à son examen.

Je suis concentré sur chacun de ses gestes, le plus fou de mes rêves est en train de se réaliser : je vois enfin mon frère, le génie du Clan Uchiha, en action. Je suis tellement attentif à ses gestes que la main qui se pose sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

\- Content de te revoir, Sasuke.

\- Content d'être là, Sensei.

\- Tu auras beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, non ?

Je souris doucement tandis qu' Itachi a repris son examen et qu'une douce lumière verte sort à présent de la paume de sa main qu'il promène sur le corps de Tsunade.

\- Oui. Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup à dire, sur de nombreux sujets. Vous pensez qu' Itachi pourrait avoir une chaise, lui aussi, pour raconter ?

\- Une chaise ?

\- Avec une tasse de thé vert préparé à la vapeur servi par Naruto…

\- Oh ! … Je suis certain que Naruto pourrait le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux tant il sera soulagé de te revoir.

Itachi semble avoir terminé son examen et l'aura verte qui émanait de sa main s'est éteint. Il soupire longuement avant de se repositionner au plus près de la femme assoupie. Il soulève lentement les paupières de la blonde, se penche lentement vers son visage, plonge dans son regard quelques secondes avant de lui refermer les yeux délicatement et de se tourner finalement vers nous.

\- Sempai, on a un problème.


	41. Le labyrinthe de Shisui

Ils sont de retour à Konoha ! (lance des confettis) youpi !

Bonne lecture et merci de penser aux reviews ^^ c'est toujours un aussi grand plaisir de voir comment vous percevez chaque épisode

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

41 - Le labyrinthe de Shisui

Mon frère se lève et replace délicatement les bras de la femme inconsciente sur les draps. Il se dirige ensuite vers nous, le visage grave.

\- Tu peux être plus précis, Itachi ?

\- Je sais ce qu'elle a mais c'est … dur à croire …

\- Nii-San, tu sais ce qu'elle a en seulement quelques minutes d'observation ?

\- Oui, parce que je me suis retrouvé dans le même état qu'elle il y a longtemps. Père tenait à ce que je subisse cet … entrainement.

\- Itachi … qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Elle est dans un genjutsu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce sont des pupilles semblables au miennes qui la maintiennent dans cet état comateux. Je peux même être plus précis. Ce sont celles d'Uchiha Shisui.

\- Shisui ? Mais aucun Sharingan ne tourne dans les yeux de la Hokage, elle ne peut pas être sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu …

\- Je suis catégorique. Comme je vous devez le savoir, Shisui était mon cousin mais aussi mon meilleur ami. Père voulait me confronter aux Sharingans, afin que je sache me sortir seul de n'importe quelle illusion. J'avais demandé à Shisui d'être mon partenaire d'entrainement. Chaque illusion varie selon celui qui la lance, elle est une sorte de signature propre à son Sharingan. Tout à l'heure, j'ai pu pénétrer rapidement dans l'esprit de la Hokage, j'y ai vu les images qui y défilent et j'y ai reconnu ses corbeaux gris. Les yeux de Shisui étaient considérés comme les plus puissants du Clan, et ses illusions avaient une spécificité : elles étaient invisibles, sans Sharingan tournoyant. Mieux que ça, même le possédé pouvait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était contrôlé par mon ami.

\- Itachi, ton cousin Shisui est mort …

\- Sensei, vous oubliez le rapport d'autopsie du bureau de mon père et le rapport que nous avons trouvé dans le bureau du Sandaime. Ses yeux ont disparu.

\- Sasuke, c'était il y a dix ans !

\- Pardonnez-moi, Sempai, mais je pense que Sasuke a raison. Votre greffe date de plus de dix ans et vous contrôlez parfaitement votre pupille, vous n'êtes peut être pas un cas unique.

\- Et il serait resté caché pendant tout ce temps ?

\- A attendre son heure, oui. Tout est envisageable.

\- Itachi … peux-tu …

\- La réveiller ? je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas si mes yeux sont actuellement plus puissants que ceux de Shisui. Ce qui pourrait jouer en ma faveur c'est que je maîtrise totalement ma pupille, peut être mieux que le greffé et que j'ai déjà été pris dans cette même illusion il y a quelques années. Théoriquement, je vais devoir la plonger dans ma propre illusion, en surpassant celle de Shisui, pour pouvoir ensuite l'annuler et lui permettre de se réveiller.

\- Attends, je dois contacter Naruto. Il voudra être là quelle que soit l'issue de ta tentative.

Le Jounin sort d'une de ses poches le petit parchemin de communication que je connais bien. Itachi ne le lâche pas des yeux et un léger sourire habille ses lèvres lorsque la petite souris à l'insigne inversé s'enfuit par-dessous la porte close.

\- Très pratique, Sensei. Je suis admiratif.

\- Saï ne paye pas de mine, mais il peut être très imaginatif.

\- Sasuke m'a parlé de chacun d'entre vous durant le voyage, votre équipe semble impressionnante.

\- Je n'ai pas mentionné ton retour dans le message, Sasuke. Je te laisse le loisir de faire la surprise à Naruto.

Itachi se rapproche de Kakashi et commence à lui parler à voix basse, les yeux posés sur moi et un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Ça va être ma fête ! Je retiens difficilement un soupir, et me poste le long du mur, à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un troupeau d'éléphants traverse les couloirs de l'hôpital. Pardon ? Les éléphants ne sont pas autorisés dans les hôpitaux ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Effectivement, la porte qui s'ouvre laisse pénétrer un Naruto essoufflé suivi d'un Saï et d'un Tenzô à la limite de l'apoplexie.

\- Kaka … Shi … la vieille … se passe … quoi …

\- Naruto ? qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

\- Tu as … dit … venir vite…

\- Vite ? oui mais c'était un vite raisonnable voyons !

Les trois hommes se redressent lentement au fur et à mesure de leur récupération d'une respiration plus calme.

\- Kakashi, tu as aussi dit qu'on avait de la visite …

\- Oui.

Le Jounin se décale et laisse apparaître mon frère, assis sur le lit de la Hokage. Tenzô tend aussitôt ses mains devant lui et des longues lianes épineuses en sortent.

\- Mokuton ! Étreinte silencieuse !

Les ronces s'enroulent autour du corps de mon frère, et immobilisent son bras posé sur la Hokage. Kakashi pousse un énorme soupir et s'avance vers les trois arrivants en mettant une main derrière son cou.

\- Tenzô …

Itachi se tourne alors lentement vers eux.

\- Laissez, Kakashi...

Sans même composer un seul geste, son corps se décompose en une nuée de corbeaux qui font mine d'attaquer Tenzô et Saï. Instinctivement, les deux hommes se protègent la tête de leurs mains et se penchent légèrement tandis que les oiseaux passent au-dessus d'eux. Ce laps de temps suffit pour que les corbeaux se réunissent dans leur dos et laissent place à Itachi. Ce dernier place alors ses bras autour de Tenzô pour l'immobiliser et se penche à son oreille.

\- Bonjour Tenzô-Sempai. C'est également une joie de te revoir, mais ce serait gentil de ne plus m'attaquer lorsque je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre, merci.

Il le relâche alors, enjambe les ronces tombées au sol, et retourne s'assoir sur le lit, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Sempai ! C'est Uchiha Itachi !

\- Je sais Tenzô, je ne suis pas aveugle, calme toi.

\- Mais …

Il est temps pour moi d'entrer dans la danse :

\- Il est revenu avec moi.

Ma voix dans leur dos, les fait sursauter. Je garde les yeux fixés sur Naruto. Il est le seul à ne pas se retourner vers moi et a violemment fermé les yeux.

\- Sasuke-San ? tu es revenu ?

\- Effectivement Saï. Et comme vous l'avez déjà vu, j'ai ramené du renfort. Les documents sont véridiques et mon frère a accepté de revenir pour tenter de répondre à toutes les questions que nous avons soulevées la dernière fois. Nous avons aussi récolté d'autres informations au passage avant d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Tsunade-Sama et de revenir précipitamment à Konoha.

Je me décolle du mur et m'avance dans la pièce, dépassant les trois hommes. Surtout ne pas me retourner vers Naruto. Même si tous les hommes de la pièce savent qu'il se trame quelque chose entre nous, je veux que nos retrouvailles se fassent en privé et visiblement, lui aussi puisqu'il baisse le visage lorsque je passe à côté de lui. Mon frère se lève soudain, passe dans mon dos et se plante face à Naruto.

\- Naruto Uzumaki ? Fils de Minato Namikaze et Jinchûriki de Kyubi ?

Le blond rouvre alors les yeux et les plonge directement dans ceux d' Itachi.

\- C'est exact, Uchiha Itachi-San.

\- Sasuke et moi avons appris pour les tensions qui règnent au village. Kakashi-Sempai a sous-entendu que le pouvoir décisionnel te revenait étant donné l'état de la Hokage. Est-ce exact ?

\- Ça l'est. Je suis officiellement le futur Hokage. Les grands Clans du village m'ont élu.

\- Alors c'est à toi que je dois faire mon rapport sur son état.

\- Ton rapport ?

\- J'ai rapidement examiné le corps de la Hokage, et elle ne présente aucune blessure.

\- Nous le savons déjà, ça.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas pu examiner son esprit … Les Yamanaka ne peuvent intervenir sur les personnes inconscientes comme elle.

\- Je vois que tu te souviens des caractéristiques des clans de Konoha. Ils n'ont effectivement pas pu pénétrer son esprit.

Itachi échange alors un regard avec Kakashi, qui lui répond d'un signe de tête.

\- La Hokage est sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu. Pour être plus précis, elle est sous l'emprise des yeux d'Uchiha Shisui, de son Genjutsu que j'ai surnommé il y a longtemps « le labyrinthe de Shisui » où elle tourne en rond dans un labyrinthe sans fin jusqu'à s'épuiser psychologiquement et en mourir.

\- Shisui ? ce n'est pas le type qui …

\- Oui. Le rapport que vous avez trouvé dans le bureau du Sandaime n'est pas entièrement juste, mais il semblerait que ses yeux aient bien été volés, et utilisés il y a quelques jours sur la Hokage. J'aimerais … tenter de la réveiller, avec votre autorisation, Hokage-Sama.

\- Itachi-San, laisse tomber le Hokage-Sama, un simple Naruto m'ira très bien. Je refuse de me faire appeler comme ça tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas elle-même passé le flambeau.

\- A condition que tu m'appelles Itachi alors. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés il y a bien longtemps, on peut dire que nous sommes de vieux ennemis, non ?

\- Vieux ennemis qui tendent à devenir des nouveaux amis ? ça me plait. Tu penses arriver à la réveiller ?

\- J'ai peut-être une idée … Mais je vais devoir plonger dans l'esprit de Tsunade-Sama. Et vous devrez me faire confiance ...

\- Sasuke te fait confiance puisqu'il t'a ramené ici avec lui et je lui fais confiance. Tu peux donc y aller. Mais on restera ici.

\- Aucun problème. Sasuke ? Tu veilleras sur moi ?

\- Bien sûr, Nii-San.

\- Parfait. Aide-moi à redresser son corps. Ce sera plus facile pour moi si elle est en position assise.

Je me glisse de l'autre côté du lit et soulève délicatement le corps de celle qui est désormais ma supérieure avant de glisser quelques coussins dans son dos. Itachi s'assoit alors sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, il relève ses paupières sur deux pupilles écarlates ornées d'une triple hélice noire. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Naruto qui, subjugué, se penche pour mieux les voir. Amusé, mon frère lève la tête vers lui et se laisse admirer quelques secondes. Puis son visage redevient sérieux et il se tourne vers moi. A son signe de tête, délicatement, je soulève les paupières de sa patiente et il plonge son regard dans ses yeux éteints.

\- Shisui, c'est maintenant qu'on va savoir si tu as été un bon professeur…

Il exécute quelques signes et marmonne tout bas :

\- Koto Amatsukami.

Son corps s'effondre aussitôt sur celui de la femme alitée. Je me précipite promptement sur lui pour éviter qu'il tombe du lit, mais il revient déjà à lui. Il étend sa main et relève lui-même à nouveau les paupières que j'ai laissées retomber pour me précipiter vers lui.

\- Tu crois que je vais abandonner si facilement ? A nous deux, monsieur le voleur de pupille…

Il replonge son regard dans le sien, plus déterminé que jamais alors qu'il s'accroche à elle pour conserver sa position assise. Au bout de quelques minutes, une fine couche de sueur recouvre son front. Il marmonne à voix basse, grogne, souffle bruyamment puis, soudain s'écrie.

\- Tsunade ! suivez-moi ! par-là !

Il papillonne rapidement des yeux, secoue la tête en faisant voler ses longs cheveux, puis se penche vers le visage face à lui, collant sa bouche à l'oreille de la femme et sa joue sur la sienne.

\- Suivez ma voix, vous pouvez le faire, revenez ! Le village a besoin de vous, vous avez fait un super boulot dans cette illusion, nous pouvons vous en sortir, vous et moi, suivez ma voix, revenez, Tsunade-Sama, revenez !

Soudain, je sens une main agripper mon bras. Totalement concentré sur mon frère, je n'ai pas senti Naruto se rapprocher de moi.

\- Elle réagit ! sa pupille ! regardez sa pupille ! Baa-Chan !

Tous nos regards se tournent vers les yeux de la cheffe du village qui se contractent tandis que mon frère ne cesse de lui parler.

\- Vous m'avez vu, vous m'avez parlé, retrouvez ma voix, et suivez-la …

\- Elle pleure ! regardez !

\- Vous ne risquez plus rien, vous n'êtes plus seule, rapprochez-vous de moi, courage ! … Sasuke, tiens-toi prêt, je vais y retourner.

Je me rapproche de lui, attrape un angle du drap et le lui passe sur son front humide. Il me remercie d'un léger signe de tête alors que j'entoure ses épaules de mes bras pour le maintenir dans la bonne position. Il redirige son regard vers celui empli de larmes de la femme, et ses pupilles commencent lentement à tourner, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à devenir un anneau noir tournoyant dans le rouge de son Sharingan. Le corps de la blonde réagit immédiatement, en se tendant contre les oreillers dans son dos qui la maintiennent assise. Je sens la respiration d' Itachi s'accélérer entre mes bras, puis, soudainement, se calmer. Mon frère relâche alors un long soupir, relâche les paupières de Tsunade, ferme les yeux et se passe une main sur son front de nouveau humide.

\- C'est fini …

\- Nii-San ? fini ?

\- Elle est en mon pouvoir. Elle se réveillera d'elle-même d'ici quelques minutes. Elle ne devrait conserver aucune séquelle de cette aventure.

Son corps s'enfonce lentement plus profondément entre mes bras.

\- Kakashi-Sensei ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à manger ?

\- Bouge pas, Sas'ke. J'ai des fruits secs.

Pour la première fois, nos regards se croisent alors qu'il me tend un petit sachet rempli d'abricots secs.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

\- J'ai … appris à aimer.

J'approche un fruit de la bouche de mon frère qui lève un sourcil, étonné.

\- Tais-toi et mange, je ne tiens pas à me charrier ta carcasse évanouie.

Il m'offre un léger sourire amusé, et croque avec envie dans le fruit sucré que je lui présente. Kakashi se rapproche doucement de nous et pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Itachi. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'était plus complexe que ce que je pensais, Sempai. L'utilisateur de cette pupille la maîtrise très bien. Malheureusement pour lui, je me suis moi-même déjà retrouvé dans le labyrinthe qu'il a créé. J'ai rapidement pu retrouver Tsunade-Sama. Elle s'est battue, certainement longtemps. Le labyrinthe en portait des traces mais seule, sans connaitre le chemin qui mène à la sortie, elle n'avait aucune chance. J'ai pu la guider jusqu'à ce que je me fasse repérer puis attaquer à mon tour par les corbeaux gris alors j'ai dû la laisser, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée et risquer qu'elle conserve des séquelles. Lorsque j'y suis retourné, elle s'était approchée de la sortie. J'ai pu facilement terminer de l'y guider, puis la prendre à mon tour dans mon genjutsu, d'où elle se réveillera facilement.

\- Donc, tu es optimiste ?

\- Oui.

Lentement, il reprend un énième abricot que je continue à lui présenter, puis une fois terminé, il se redresse contre moi. Tendrement, il repose sa tête quelques secondes contre mon épaule, me murmure un doux « ne fais rien, s'il te plait » puis repousse mes bras. Il se relève alors, tangue un peu, puis se reprend, et avance finalement fièrement vers Naruto.

\- Hokage-Sama Naruto, moi, Uchiha Itachi, déclaré nukenin de rang S par le pays du feu, je me rends et me déclare prisonnier de Konoha… faites de moi ce que bon vous semble. Je ne résisterai pas…

Naruto fronce les sourcils et met ses mains sur ses hanches, mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix faible s'élève dans la chambre :

\- U… Uchiha … Itachi Uchiha …


	42. Retour au Quartier

Champagne pour tout le monde ! La barre des 100 000 mots est dépassée ! Je ne pourrais plus dire que je ne suis pas bavarde ... J'espère qu'ils ont été aussi amusants à lire pour vous qu'à écrire pour moi. Mais on est très loin de s'arrêter là ... il y a encore beaucoup de réponses à découvrir et même encore quelques nouveaux personnages à sortir du manga ... mais chut, surprise surprise ^^

Bref, encore une fois , mille mercis de suivre "Deux heures" et de me laisser vos impressions alors ... Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

42 - Retour au Quartier.

Naruto bouscule mon frère en se jetant au chevet de celle qu'il considère comme sa grand-mère.

\- Baa-chan ? Tu as parlé, la vieille ! Tu as parlé ! Ouvre les yeux !

Itachi s'approche du lit et pose délicatement sa main sur le front de la femme endormie.

\- Elle va avoir mal à la tête pendant quelques heures, puis tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Donnez-lui des choses sucrées à manger et beaucoup d'eau.

\- Je préfère quand tu dis ces choses-là plutôt que les conneries que tu as racontées il y a quelques secondes. Tu n'es pas le frère de l'autre idiot pour rien, il m'a sorti les mêmes merdes quand il est revenu.

\- Naruto, nous assumons juste notre rang de Nukenin.

\- Vous faites chier, surtout. La parole de Papi Sandaime vaut de l'or pour moi. A la seconde où mes yeux ont parcouru ces lignes écrites de sa main, tu as perdu ton statut de Nukenin. Les troupes ANBU de Konoha et de Suna ont reçu l'ordre officieux de ne pas intervenir s'ils devaient te croiser et j'attends les confirmations officielles des autres pays qu'ils en feront de même, après avoir eu celles informelles de leurs Kage. Maintenant que tu es rentré avec Sas'ke, on va pouvoir officialiser la fin de ta mission ordonnée par le Sandaime et te réintégrer au village. Je parie un Ramen que Baa-Chan sera plus qu'heureuse pour une fois de se farcir la paperasse de ton réintégration.

\- Naruto, elle se réveille !

\- Quoi ? tu as raison Saï ! Baa-Chan ! reviens la vieille ! ouvre les yeux !

\- Bordel, Naruto, j'ai un mal de crâne phénoménal alors tu arrêtes tout de suite de crier ou je te fais visiter les geôles de Konoha à coups de pieds aux fesses !

Un éclat de rire général de soulagement emplit la salle tandis qu'elle attrape Naruto et le serre contre elle tendrement. Je profite de l'euphorie du moment pour me rapprocher de mon frère.

\- Nii-San … et maintenant … tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Sasuke … j'avoue que je ne sais pas … je n'ai pas osé envisager que tu aies raison … revenir à Konoha … c'est … c'est … je n'ai plus rien ici …

\- C'est faux … tu m'as moi … et Kakashi-Sensei, ton ancienne équipe ANBU, et les autres qui sont dans cette pièce … on pourrait te trouver un coin à toi hors du quartier Uchiha, si tu préfères … un endroit que tu pourras sécuriser et où tu pourrais te sentir chez toi, comme dans la cabane en dessous du temple du Pays des Cascades …

\- Je … si je dois rester à Konoha, je voudrais être près de toi.

\- Tu veux revenir à la maison ?

\- Non… je ne crois pas que j'en aurais la force … mais … peut être … une autre maison du Quartier … la maison de grand-mère … elle était vide puisqu'elle était déjà morte avant cette nuit-là … et elle est à coté de … toi.

Une étrange impression s'immisce en moi … Konoha … avec mon frère … Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par cette douce chaleur … Une main s'enfonce dans mes cheveux et m'attire contre une épaule osseuse mais puissante.

\- Moi aussi, Otouto, moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire… ne nous emballons pas, mais attendons de voir ce que le futur nous réserve, ensemble.

\- Itachi, Sasuke, Tsunade-Sama s'est rendormie. Saï et moi allons rester à son chevet. Tenzô va vous raccompagner. Vous savez où vous allez vous reposer ?

\- Cela fait deux jours que nous n'avons que très peu dormi, Sempai. Nous avons pris le chemin de Konoha dès que nous avons appris l'état de la Hokage.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, Sensei. Itachi va occuper la maison d'à côté, celle de notre grand-mère. A moins que vous ne préfèreriez qu'on reste ensemble ?

\- Non, attends… Tenzô !

\- Oui, Sempai ?

\- Pourrais-tu servir de garde du corps à Itachi pendant qu'il se repose quelques heures ?

\- A Itachi ?

\- Oui. Il va s'installer au Quartier Uchiha, mais pas dans la maison qu'occupe Sasuke. Crois tu que tu pourrais te charger de lui sans l'attaquer avec ta prison de ronces ?

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer, Sempai … je suis sûr que vous avez réagi comme moi en le voyant …

\- Itachi ? ça te conviendrait ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller … on se revoit plus tard.

Je jette un dernier regard sur le lit où Tsunade s'est rendormie et où Naruto est assis et caresse tendrement la longue chevelure de sa Baa-Chan adorée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous atteignons tous les trois les limites du Quartier Uchiha alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent. Tenzô se dirige vers ma maison en premier.

\- Neiji et Hinata patrouillent de temps en temps dans le Quartier, le reste des ninjas et ANBU est réparti dans le village. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Sasuke, tu lances un katon vers le ciel, cela devrait suffire pour nous alerter.

\- Très bien.

Nous nous posons devant ma maison. Itachi y jette un coup d'œil rapide et baisse la tête. J'imagine sans peine les images que sa mémoire doit lui envoyer. Il relève son regard lorsque je pose ma main sur son bras.

\- Ça va aller, Sasuke. Je ne vais pas me retrouver seul, Tenzô-Sempai saura me réveiller si ma mémoire me joue des mauvais tours. Certains mauvais souvenirs vont remonter à la surface, je le sais déjà, mais j'en ai vus d'autres. Sans parler que je ne serai pas loin de toi, pratiquement de l'autre côté de ta cloison. On se retrouve dans une huitaine d'heures ?

Il tend la main et cogne deux de ses doigts sur mon front avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux puis s'éloigne lentement vers la maison voisine de la mienne.

\- Tenzô-San !

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Itachi était mon coéquipier et l'équipe Kuro était la plus soudée des équipes ANBU. Ma surprise de le trouver entre nos murs est passée. Je vais veiller sur lui.

\- Merci.

Son sourcil se relève de surprise devant mon remerciement. Un dernier signe de la main, et il s'enfonce rejoindre mon frère dans le petit matin.

Je laisse mon regard détailler la porte d'entrée de ce qui est désormais plus ma propre maison que celle de ma famille. Timidement, je fais pivoter la porte et pénètre dans le genkan. Sans un mot, je retire mes sandales et avance lentement dans le salon. J'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seul dans mon salon, de mon plein gré et avec mon frère à quelques mètres de moi. Jusqu'à présent, Naruto était constamment à côté de moi, à me pousser ou à me tirer. L'image d'un blond sautillant m'apparaît subrepticement alors que ma mémoire me fait entendre ses «Dis-le ! Allez, dis-le ! » Je ne peux retenir un léger sourire sur mes lèvres tandis que je prononce un minuscule « Tadaima » traditionnel. Naturellement, personne ne me répond puisque je suis seul. Je laisse un long soupir s'échapper entre mes lèvres, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

Je suis épuisé, mais étrangement, je sens que je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir. La pièce est à l'image du salon, parfaitement rangée. Il y a certainement du Naruto là-dessous, j'en parierai un ramen. Je ne mets que quelques minutes pour emplir la pièce d'une merveilleuse odeur de thé. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'installer face à ma tasse pleine que des coups violents résonnent à ma porte d'entrée.

\- Itachi !

Je me précipite à la porte et l'ouvre violemment.

\- Nii-San ! qu'est-ce que …

\- Non … désolé Sas'ke, c'est juste moi …

\- Naruto ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien installé mais si tu ne veux pas me voir, je repasserai plus tard. Va te reposer, tu as une petite mine. A plus tard …

\- Naruto … attends … je viens de faire du thé, tu en veux une tasse ? Je … je suis épuisé mais … je n'ai pas sommeil et ... tu pourrais me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ici depuis mon départ ...

\- Du thé ? ça serait avec plaisir. Mais tu es sûr ? je ne veux pas …

\- Tu ne me déranges pas. Entre, Dobe.

Il pénètre dans le genkan et attend que je referme la porte. Je passe devant lui et prends la direction de la cuisine. Au bout de quelques pas, je me rends compte qu'il ne m'a pas suivi. Il est planté au milieu de la petite pièce, le regard vissé sur ses chaussures.

\- Naruto ?

\- Je t'ai menti.

Je m'approche et m'assois sur la petite marche qui sépare l'entrée du salon. La fatigue pénètre mon esprit en quelques secondes aussitôt que mes fesses entrent en contact avec le bois du plancher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu voir si tu étais bien installé.

\- Waouh, ça c'est grave ! Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

\- Je …

\- Naruto, je suis fatigué. Je n'ai dormi que deux heures en deux jours et nous avons pratiquement traversé le pays du feu en courant. Je n'ai, à l'heure actuelle, pas la force de te forcer à dire ce que tu ne veux pas me dire. Si tu veux rester, reste. Si tu veux partir, repars. Moi, je vais boire mon thé et ensuite me coucher.

Je me relève lentement mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'éloigner qu'il reprend :

\- Tu l'as dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Tu sais bien …

\- Naruto. Je vais me coucher…

\- Tadaima ! Je suis venu te répondre … je … je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul en entrant chez toi, mais je ne vous ai pas entendu partir de la chambre de Tsunade …

\- Tu … Tu es là pour … me dire Okaeri ?

\- ...

Cet idiot a pensé comme moi … il a toujours été là pour me le dire sauf aujourd'hui … alors, il est venu … même si sa grand-mère est encore à l'hôpital, il est quand même venu. C'est… mignon. Je me relève et m'approche de lui. Il plisse légèrement les yeux et rentre les épaules, il croit que je vais le frapper, mais il se trompe. Je me hisse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds en chassant mentalement l'évidence qui me frappe que cet idiot est toujours plus grand que moi, et dépose doucement mes lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Merci, Naruto. Viens prendre ton thé.

Je me recule et me rends rapidement dans la cuisine. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas entendu mon cœur s'affoler, ni vu le changement de couleur de mes joues. Accroché à l'évier comme à une bouée, je respire profondément dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps mais un bruit dans mon dos me fait me figer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de le pousser à entrer chez moi ?

\- Sas'ke … tu es vraiment revenu …

\- Je … Je te l'avais dit, non ?

Deux mains tremblantes se posent sur mes hanches, puis glissent sur mon ventre, m'enfermant dans une douce étreinte tandis que son front se pose contre l'arrière de mon cou.

\- Tu n'as pas pris un mois …

Sa voix a retrouvé de son assurance et ses mains ne tremblent plus. Je le sens respirer profondément dans mon cou comme s'il se nourrissait de mon odeur pour se détendre et se calmer.

\- Itachi était au pays des cascades, comme je le pensais. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il était en plein combat avec les douze types de la Racine qui n'ont pas fait le poids face à lui. Nous avons … discuté … longuement … puis, au troisième jour, nous avons pris la direction de Konoha.

\- Tu … m'a manqué. Infiniment plus que ce que je pensais. J'ai cru devenir fou …

\- Fou ? tu l'es de naissance… Tu es venu ici tout ranger, n'est-ce pas ?

Il pouffe dans mon cou et son souffle chaud me fait frissonner. A moins que ce ne soit d'entendre sa voix me murmurer à l'oreille :

\- J'ai presque organisé une mission d'exfiltration pour pouvoir venir… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais Shika ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Il a même organisé des tours de garde de nos amis autour de chez moi. Il n'y a que quand j'étais auprès de la vieille que j'arrivais à être seul. J'ai dû utiliser une dizaine de clones pour les lancer sur des fausses pistes et arriver à venir ici une heure. Quand je suis retourné au bureau, Shika m'a fait une scène mémorable.

C'est à mon tour de pouffer.

\- C'est à cause de moi. Avant de partir, je lui ai demandé de te surveiller et de ne pas te laisser seul. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse si consciencieusement. Shikamaru doit tenir énormément à toi.

\- Oui. J'ai totalement confiance en lui, en son amitié pour moi. Je lui ai demandé d'être un membre de mon conseil mais j'ignorais que tu lui avais demandé ça.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des secrets ?

\- Non. Je veux tout savoir, tout connaitre de toi. Ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais, ce que tu penses. Je veux être dans ta tête, dans ton cœur, dans ton corps. Sas'ke … tu … te souviens … de ce que tu m'as dit … en partant ? De ce que ton doigt ne m'avait pas laissé dire ?

Je ferme les yeux, bascule légèrement la tête vers l'arrière et l'appuie un peu plus contre la sienne qui est toujours dans mon cou. Il glisse alors lentement sur le coté de mon cou, m'offre son épaule pour y reposer mon crâne et dépose délicatement ses lèvres contre la veine palpitante de ma jugulaire. Puis il remonte jusqu'à mon oreille et sa voix se fait encore plus basse mais aussi plus chaude, plus ... érotique.

\- Je veux te le dire. Ici. Maintenant. Veux-tu l'écouter, Sas'ke ?

Je n'entends que sa voix… je ne sens que son corps autour du mien… que son parfum qui m'enveloppe… que sa peau qui frôle la mienne… que ses lèvres qui caressent mon oreille à chacun de ses mots. En ce moment précis, tous mes sens sont tournés vers lui. Il est mon seul univers, plus rien ne compte sauf lui. Comment en suis-je arrivé à avoir besoin de lui à ce point ? à perdre totalement le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensées lorsqu'il est proche de moi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait de moi, Naruto ?

\- Naruto …

\- Tu sais ce que je crève de te dire, tu l'as parfaitement compris mais je ne veux rien t'imposer. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je comprendrai. Je suis … habitué à vivre en gardant pour moi ce que je ressens. Je ne pourrai pas changer mes sentiments, mais je saurai les museler si tu me le demandes. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux, Sas'ke.

\- Dis-le …

\- Sas'ke, tu es conscient de ce que ça voudra dire ?

\- Dis-le.

Il ressert ses bras autour de moi et colle entièrement son torse contre mon dos. Son souffle réchauffe un peu plus mon oreille et je sens son corps se soulever à chacune de ses respirations. Bien malgré moi, je m'appuie un peu plus sur lui et mes doigts quittent la surface de l'évier pour se déposer sur ses mains posées sur mon ventre. Ces dernières se retournent aussitôt et s'agrippent aux miennes. Nos doigts se mélangent, se serrent, comme si ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, comme si c'était naturel pour eux de se toucher… comme s'ils avaient retrouvé leur véritable place.

\- Sas'ke … je t' …


	43. Poser les mots

Chapitre plus long que les autres mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le couper en deux. Un petit feu de camp pour faire griller le surplus de guimauve ?

Spéciale dédicace à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont trouvée sadique de couper l'épisode 42 à cet endroit ^^ , cet épisode est pour vous !

Bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

43 - Poser les mots

Toc Toc Toc … TOC TOC TOC!

\- Naruto ! Houhou, tu es là ? NARUTOOOOO !

Je ne peux retenir un léger éclat de rire. Naruto, la bouche encore contre mon oreille, s'est figé.

\- Kami-Sama, je suis maudit …

Je me retourne et plonge mon visage contre son cou quelques secondes.

\- Elle va défoncer ma porte et réveiller mon frère si on ne lui ouvre pas.

\- Non, non, je ne te laisse pas partir comme ça.

Je me redresse et pose lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Le baiser dure moins d'une seconde puis, je me baisse soudainement et m'échappe de l'emprise de ses bras. En quelques foulées, je suis devant ma pauvre porte et libère le monstre qui la maltraitait.

\- Sasuke ? tu es revenu ? c'est génial, mais c'est Naruto que je cherche.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sakura. Naruto est dans la cuisine, à gauche.

\- Oups, désolée. Bonjour Sasuke.

Elle grimpe sur la pointe de ses pieds, et me claque un énorme bisou sur la joue.

\- NARUTO ! Tu es en retard … Arrête de te cacher !

Amusé, je passe une main sur ma joue humide. Depuis quand celle qui m'a accueilli à Konoha avec une droite douloureuse me fait la bise pour me dire bonjour ?

\- Sakura, sans te commander, pourrais-tu baisser d'un ton ? Mon frère doit dormir de l'autre côté de cette cloison.

\- Ton quoi ?

\- Mon frère, Uchiha Itachi. Grand, yeux noirs, cheveux soyeux et très longs, beau gosse, et un penchant plus que marqué pour les oiseaux noirs … mon frère quoi.

Je dépasse une Sakura sidérée, clouée sur place la bouche ouverte et retourne dans la cuisine. Naruto est toujours auprès de l'évier, mais ses cheveux sont désormais trempés et quelques gouttes s'écoulent le long de son dos. Je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire quand je comprends qu'il a dû se passer la tête sous l'eau du robinet de l'évier. Cette journée s'annonce de plus en plus folle, et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi léger. J'ai le plus grand mal à ordonner aux coins de ma bouche de ne pas se relever en un sourire idiot. Je me penche dans un des placards et en sort un torchon propre, que je jette habilement sur la tête du blond. C'est à ce moment-là que choisit la tornade rose pour reprendre ses esprits et se précipiter dans la cuisine.

\- Sasuke ! ton frère ? c'est quoi cette histoire ? Naruto ! Pourquoi tu es là, on avait rendez-vous pour rendre visite à Tsunade-Sama ? J'ai emmené un de ses livres préférés, un roman de Jiraya-sama, pour qu'on lui lise des passages. On devrait déjà être à l'hôpital !

Kami-Sama, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de rire. La fatigue doit agir sur mes nerfs, non ? Je bois enfin ma tasse de thé froid, servie depuis une éternité et m'en ressers immédiatement une seconde. Sentir le liquide chaud qui coule dans ma gorge me détend et fait passer temporairement mon hilarité. Suffisamment pour reprendre assez de contenance pour répondre à mon ancienne coéquipière avec un minimum de dignité.

\- Elle aura plus besoin de saké pour se remettre les idées en place, que d'une histoire de contes à dormir debout …

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle est réveillée, Sakura. Et moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Et n'oubliez pas le silence, un Itachi qui a mal dormi est effrayant.

Je leur adresse un énorme signe de la main et retourne dans la grande pièce. Dans mon dos, j'entends Sakura se jeter sur Naruto pour le harceler de questions. Je jette un coup d'œil au futon, rangé dans l'angle de la pièce et me stoppe au milieu de la pièce. J'hésite quelques secondes puis hausse les épaules et reprend mon chemin. Mes doigts glissent le long du mur du couloir jusqu'à la porte que je vais pousser … La seconde porte à droite… La porte de ma chambre d'enfant.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, je franchis le seuil de ce qui fut mon petit chez-moi. La pièce est telle que je m'en souviens. Les murs verts, les rideaux bleus, la cible au mur, tout est comme dans mon souvenir. Ma peluche préférée, mon petit dinosaure, m'attend même sur mon petit lit. Je m'avance vers lui et le prend dans mes bras. Étrangement, je me sens bien. Je n'ai aucune colère ou même aucune peine pour ce signe de mon enfance perdue. J'abandonne mes habits au pied du lit, restant juste en caleçon, puis je m'assois sur le lit. Kami-sama, si je veux dormir ici, dans ce petit lit d'enfant, je vais devoir me plier en trois … mais cela me fait plus sourire que peur. Les draps sont un peu poussiéreux mais j'ai déjà vu bien pire. Je me replie pour arriver à trouver une position plus ou moins confortable et, le sourire aux lèvres, je laisse Morphée me prendre dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais quand je soulève mes paupières, je suis frais et reposé comme jamais. En forme, oui, mais sans aucune envie de me lever. Je me retourne dans mon petit lit d'enfant, et redécouvre la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Elle est baignée de lumière qui entre par la fenêtre aux volets ouverts donnant sur la tour de l'Hokage. Je me revois m'essayant au lancer des shurikens miniature sur la petite cible accrochée au-dessus du petit bureau… attablé à ce même bureau en train d'apprendre mes leçons de l'Académie … penché à la fenêtre à attendre le retour de mon Nii-San adoré … Enfant, j'adorais ma chambre, elle était mon refuge.

\- Dis, petite chambre, tu m'accepterais de nouveau ? Tu voudrais bien être … comment je disais déjà ? Tu voudrais bien être ma chambre de grand ? Je devrais changer deux, trois petites choses, mais on y vivrait d'autres aventures, comme quand je jouais au ninja avec Nii-San.

Ma propre bêtise me fait secouer la tête de dépit, comme si des murs allaient me répondre… Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ressentir des bonnes vibrations, bénéfiques, presque aimantes. Prononcer ces mots à voix haute a un effet apaisant sur moi, ça les rend presque réels. J'ose enfin mettre des mots sur des envies que j'ignorais jusqu'alors, que j'enfouissais au plus profond de moi-même. Je referme les yeux pour trouver la force de continuer d'exprimer mes pensées les plus refoulées.

\- Maman, Père … je sais que votre esprit hante ces murs. M'y accepteriez-vous, vous aussi ? Cette maison est la vôtre, le foyer dont vous avez rêvé en vous mariant. M'autorisez-vous à en faire officieusement le mien ?

Je me retourne dans mon petit lit et renfonce mon visage dans l'oreiller, effrayé par mes propres mots. Heureusement que personne ne m'a vu parler tout seul et à voix haute à des fantômes ... En quelques secondes, je me suis rendormi.

\- Petite marmotte … houhou, il est l'heure de se réveiller, petite marmotte …

\- Hmmm … Nar …

\- Allez, monsieur la marmotte, tu as passé la journée au lit, ça suffit.

J'y suis bien, au lit. Je viens de faire le plus merveilleux des rêves … Père et Maman … souriants … dans ma petite chambre … je veux encore dormir un peu …

\- Hmmmm … 'core …

\- Non petite marmotte, il faut te lever.

Kami-Sama, mais faites le taire … Sans ouvrir les yeux, me guidant au son de cette voix qui me parait lointaine tant je suis englué dans mon sommeil et compte bien y rester, je balaye d'un large geste du bras, l'espace au-dessus de moi. Inévitablement, je rencontre une tête. Sans hésiter, je passe ma main derrière, au sommet du crâne et la ramène vers moi. Toujours les yeux fermés, je relève rapidement la tête et pose mes lèvres sur celles que je précipite vers moi. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent immédiatement et suçotent leurs semblables qui, elles, restent parfaitement immobiles.

Ben, il lui prend quoi à ce Baka de ne pas répondre ? Il n'est pas toujours le premier à réclamer un baiser au réveil ? Difficilement, je soulève une paupière … avant de la refermer rapidement à cause de la luminosité de la pièce. Je tente avec l'autre … et papillonne ainsi quelques secondes, les lèvres toujours collées à deux lèvres parfaitement figées. Petit à petit, le sommeil me quitte et ma vision se fait de plus en plus fine. Je peux maintenant discerner les deux lèvres serrées sous les miennes… serrées ? Je fais remonter mon regard sur un nez fin, aquilin, d'une blancheur de porcelaine … blancheur ? Depuis quand Naruto n'a plus sa belle peau bronzée ? Mon regard poursuit son ascension et tombe dans deux puits sans fond, aussi noirs que les plumes des corbeaux …

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

Je crie et repousse mon frère aussi loin de moi que je le peux. Bien évidemment, un énorme éclat de rire me répond alors qu'il se retrouve les fesses à terre :

\- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir repousser tes avances, Otouto !

\- Toi !

En moins d'une seconde, je suis debout et prêt à en découdre avec ce traître mais il est plus rapide que moi et s'est déjà précipité dans le couloir.

\- Au secours ! aidez-moi ! il en veut à mon corps ! au secours !

En quelques enjambées, il est dans la cuisine et tente de se camoufler derrière un Tenzô impassible au centre de la pièce. N'écoutant que mon envie d'attraper ce … ce … voleur de bisou, qu'aussitôt entré dans la pièce, je bondis sur la tête du pauvre ANBU pour atteindre celle du traître qui se cache derrière lui.

\- Nii-San ! je vais te le faire payer !

\- Sasuke ! pitié !

\- Nooooon !

Je retombe sur le sol et effectue une feinte à droite, puis à gauche et plonge vers l'évier où j'ai repéré un verre rempli d'eau qui attend tranquillement de se faire laver. En moins d'une seconde, le liquide se retrouve projeté en direction du voleur qui, habilement, l'évite en se baissant … et laisse donc le liquide terminer sa course sur le dos de l'ANBU …

\- Oups …

Mais ça n'a pas l'air de choquer mon frère qui repart de plus belle dans un immense éclat de rire, avant de sauter et s'asseoir tranquillement sur un des meubles de la cuisine.

\- J'ai gagné ! Tenzô … j'ai gagné !

Le Jounin soupire longuement et passe une main sur son visage, nullement préoccupé par le liquide qui s'écoule le long de son dos.

\- C'est bon, j'accepte Itachi. Mais hors de question pour moi d'expliquer tout ça à Kakashi-Sempai. Sur ce coup-là, tu te débrouilles.

\- Euh ? vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Tenzô-San ? Nii-San ?

\- Je dois te remercier, Sasuke, tu viens de m'offrir un garde du corps pour encore quelques jours. J'avais parié avec mon ancien coéquipier ici présent, que j'arriverais à lui renverser ce verre d'eau sur lui, sans toucher le verre. Tenzô, je ne tiens pas à t'attirer des ennuis, tes ordres passeront avant notre pari, bien évidement. Ah et … euh … Sasuke, tu devrais peut être aller t'habiller sinon je crains qu'on ne perde définitivement la personne qui est attablée dans ton dos. Depuis que tu es entré dans la pièce, je ne l'ai pas vu respirer …

\- Qu'est-ce que …

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, je me retourne et découvre Naruto. Il est assis à la table de la cuisine, figé comme une statue. Il a la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands écarquillés et la tasse qu'il devait être en train de boire, est désormais renversée sur la table, le thé qu'elle contenait dessinant une large auréole sur le bois du plateau. C'est alors que je réalise que je ne porte sur moi qu'un modeste caleçon, autant dire pas grand-chose… Mais il m'a déjà vu avec encore moins de vêtements sur moi, ce n'est donc pas ce qui l'a sidéré … Un léger sourire habille mes lèvres lorsque je comprends ce qui l'a fait réagir. Le Sasuke qui a débaroulé comme un fou dans cette pièce était à cent lieues de l'être froid et hautain qu'il a toujours connu. Voir mon frère au réveil m'a transporté à mes six ans, lorsque je commençais mes journées au son de son rire mais Naruto n'a jamais connu ce Sasuke-là. Personne n'a jamais connu ce Sasuke-là. Je m'approche de mon frère et lui assène une petite claque derrière la tête, ce qui le fait pouffer, avant de me retourner vers le Jounin et de m'incliner devant lui.

\- Yamato-Taichou, je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser le comportement enfantin de mon frère, ainsi que le mien. Veuillez accepter une tasse de thé en dédommagement.

Le Jounin bafouille que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il n'y a pas de mal et s'assoit piteusement à la table en face de Naruto.

\- Je vais m'habiller. Itachi, sert donc à quelque chose en faisant le service …

Je fais le tour de la table pour regagner ma chambre mais une main attrape soudainement la mienne et m'entraîne en courant dans le salon. J'entends le rire d' Itachi dans mon dos tandis que je me fais traîner en direction du couloir. Je reprends le contrôle du trajet quand je sens Naruto hésiter, et le tire à mon tour jusqu'à ma chambre. Aussitôt à l'intérieur de la pièce, je me retrouve plaqué contre la porte refermée. Son regard me balaye lentement, de bas en haut, puis, il referme les yeux et vient poser son visage dans le creux entre mon épaule et mon cou, refermant ses dents sur ma chaîne de cou.

\- Bordel, Sas'ke … tu veux me tuer ?

Je ne peux retenir un petit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? à moins que … tu trouves ma tenue incorrecte ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? tu as vu comment tu es arrivé ? comment tu as sauté sur ce pauvre Tenzô ? tu jouais, Sasuke ! j'ai bien vu vos yeux, à Itachi et à toi, ils étaient amusé, rieurs … heureux … Sas'ke … c'est la première fois que je te vois heureux …

\- Naruto … embrasse-moi …

\- Quoi ?

Je plonge une main dans ses cheveux, les attrape et relève son crâne. Il n'a pas le temps de protester que mes lèvres dévorent déjà les siennes, ma langue demandant immédiatement l'accès à sa semblable. La température dans la pièce monte rapidement. Les mains de Naruto se baladent sur mon corps dénudé en y laissant des traînées frissonnantes. Elles se glissent soudain sous mes cuisses et tentent de soulever une de mes jambes. Perdu dans mes sensations, je le laisse déposer mon genou contre sa hanche, et s'avancer plus près de moi. Plus près ? Trop près. Mon entrejambe se retrouve plaqué contre le sien … et la panique m'envahit. Des flashs explosent dans mon cerveau. La drogue. Le sang. Des corps déchiquetés. Des chaînes. Un entrainement d'Orochimaru. Des cris. Le regard fou de Kabuto … Une peur incontrôlable me fait le repousser, mais il est bien plus fort que moi et ma position me rend inefficace. Je gigote alors tant que je peux et Naruto remarque enfin que quelque chose a changé.

\- Sas'ke … Ça va ? Sas'ke ?

\- Non … non … repose moi !

Il s'exécute aussitôt et recule maladroitement.

\- Sas'ke ? que …

Je reprends instantanément le contrôle de mon esprit dès que mes pieds touchent le sol. Je dois lui expliquer … tout … avant qu'il ne s'imagine je ne sais quoi.

\- Naruto…

Je m'approche lentement et attrape ses bras ballants. Je les glisse autour de moi et me blottis dans ses bras qui n'osent se refermer sur moi. Je sens à travers son corps toute son incompréhension. Je suis tellement loin de celui qu'il a connu, et je vais encore plus m'en éloigner lorsque je lui aurais tout avoué.

\- Naruto, je t'ai menti.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait. Quoique tu veuilles faire après, je te demande de me laisser finir avant, tu veux bien ? Si tu m'interromps, je ne sais pas si je pourrais reprendre.

\- Sas'ke … on peut s'asseoir ?

\- Oui. Viens.

Je lui prends la main et le guide jusqu'à mon lit. Il s'y assois mais je pose une main sur son torse et le force à s'étendre. Je grimpe ensuite sur le petit lit et me couche à moitié sur lui. Mes jambes sont sur le matelas, mais mon torse est posé sur le sien que j'écrase de tout mon poids, et je plonge mon visage entre son cou et son épaule.

\- Tu es bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'écoute mais je ne comprends plus rien là ... Tu m'as menti ? quand ?

\- Je … je t'ai dit que Kabuto en avait après moi, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui … mais …

\- Je t'ai aussi dit que certains de mes entraînements s'effectuaient les yeux bandés et sous l'influence de certaines drogues …

\- Je m'en souviens oui …

\- Depuis le premier jour dans les souterrains, mon instinct m'a hurlé de me barricader la nuit, le jour, dès que j'étais seul mais … Il y a des sortes de trous dans ma mémoire… pourtant il semblerait que mon corps, lui, se souvienne de certaines choses et qu'il utilise certains gestes, certaines sensations pour m'envoyer des sortes de flashs, des images de souvenirs désagréables, tu vois ? Ca peut être des combats, des tortures, mais aussi des moments où je ne pouvais pas me défendre contre Kabuto ... ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou avec ...

\- Attends Sas'ke … tu … tu sous-entends que … Kabuto …

\- Non ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit allé jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai jamais eu de blessure qui ne résultait pas d'un combat et si j'en avais eu il serait déjà mort mais … ses mains …

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Naruto … ce ne sont que des souvenirs de ce que mon corps a vécu qui me reviennent … Ça me déstabilise pendant quelques minutes mais je reprends le contrôle rapidement …

\- Je te promets que je vais le tuer mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher aussi d'être heureux quelque part. C'est ignoble, je sais mais … Tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler, et ça c'est … c'est … Je te ferai oublier cette ordure. Je ferai en sorte que ton corps ne reconnaisse plus que moi. Mais avant, on va en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair, toi et moi. Regarde-moi, Sas'ke.

Il me soulève délicatement les épaules et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Je. Ne. Ferai. Jamais. Quelque chose. Contre. Ta. Volonté. Jamais, tu entends ? Tu es précieux pour moi, et ton corps est un temple que je veux vénérer. Je vais te dire ce que Kakashi m'a dit un jour : j'ai de l'expérience, pas toi. Alors c'est toi qui va prendre les commandes de notre relation. On ira à TA vitesse. On ira jusqu'où TU décideras. Je … Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha. Je t'aime, je suis raide dingue de toi depuis si longtemps. Il est hors de question que je te blesse ou t'effraie en me comportant comme un goujat et en faisant n'importe quoi.

J'échappe à son bleu pour me perdre sur ses lèvres qui ne cessent de bouger au rythme de ses mots

\- … Sas'ke, tout à l'heure, ton corps a réagi parce que nous nous sommes touchés, n'est-ce pas ? Alors écoute bien : je ne veux pas prendre que ton corps, c'est toi tout entier que je veux, pas seulement ton corps aussi parfait qu'il puisse être. J'ai besoin de toi, avec tes qualités mais aussi avec tes défauts, tes blessures, tes cauchemars. Je veux … je veux être auprès de toi, te soigner, te chérir et t'aimer. Alors, oui, je suis … attiré par toi, j'ai une insoutenable envie de te caresser, de te parcourir de mes doigts, de mes lèvres, mais ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Je connais les sensations de faire l'amour, de faire crier un autre homme, de s'abandonner dans d'autres bras, et je veux te faire découvrir tout ça, le partager avec toi. Je peux surveiller mes gestes, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller avant de réveiller ta peur, de faire apparaître ces flash de ton passé. Il va falloir que tu me le dises, Sas'ke. Que tu me montres tes limites, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Ma mission, à moi, c'est de te rendre suffisamment fou de moi pour que tu aies envie de repousser ces limites. D'accord ? Je veux que tu intègres que même si mes mains sont posées sur toi, sur TOUT ton corps, y compris sur cet endroit-là, même si tu es dans les nuages, tu auras toujours le contrôle. Je t'aime. Je suis déjà si heureux de tout ce que tu m'offres.

\- Naruto … encore …

\- Encore ? tu veux encore que je te dise que tu auras le contrôle ? que tu as le contrôle…

\- Non … pas ça, ça j'ai compris mais ... Redis le encore …

\- Redis ? oh … ça …

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, les embrasse furtivement, puis se recule légèrement, les laissant juste se frôler et relève mon visage pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, depuis presque toujours, je t'aime. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je veux revoir tes yeux rire comme dans ta cuisine mais plus que ça, je veux en être la cause. Je t'aime…

Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il me répète sans cesse ces trois mots magiques. Encore, encore, encore ! Je me saoule du son de sa voix. Je laisse tomber mon front sur son torse et me laisse envahir par cette vague qui me submerge. Je sens deux bras se refermer sur moi. Il parle encore, toujours les mêmes mots, mais je n'ai plus conscience de tout ce qui m'entoure. Je vis un rêve éveillé. Naruto … est ce qu'un jour j'arriverai à te dire les mêmes mots ? à poser des mots sur ce que je ressens ? Est-ce que j'arriverais à te faire comprendre tout ce que tu provoques en moi et que je suis incapable de contrôler ? Il faut au moins que j'essaie… alors je me redresse et cherche son regard.

\- Na … Naruto …

Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler. Son index se pose sur mes lèvres avant de remonter caresser doucement ma joue, juste sous mon œil gauche.

\- Chut, Sas'ke. C'est trop tôt pour toi. Je le sais. J'ai pu t'avouer mes sentiments et tu les as écoutés. J'oserais même dire que tu les as acceptés. C'est … c'est plus que mon rêve le plus fou. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ce que tu m'offres me remplit déjà de bonheur. On a le temps, on a toute une vie devant nous. Regarde, regarde ce qui est sur le bout de mon doigt. Tu la vois ? Elle est toute petite, transparente, on ne la voit presque pas, et pourtant elle signifie tellement. Elle est la preuve, tu vois. La preuve que tu as entendu tout ce que je viens de te dire, et que ça t'a touché au plus profond de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, juste de la conserver en moi, éternellement.

Il tire doucement la langue et y dépose ma larme avant de refermer sa bouche et de l'avaler. Kami-Sama, par pitié, ne m'éloignez pas de cet homme. Jamais.


	44. Le retour du Clan

On continue notre avancée dans l'histoire... tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ... pour l'instant hihihi

Quelques petites explications pour mon Sasuke qui peut paraître totalement OOC. J'ai tenté de faire un mix entre le gamin de ses six ans qu'il redevient auprès d'Itachi et le jeune homme qu'il est devenu qui découvre l'amour, ce que l'on ne retrouve pas dans le manga, bien sûr. J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à lui faire dire des trucs complètement délirants pour le perso original, mais vous verrez ça plus tard ^^

Spéciale dédicace à Manu44 qui m'a offert ma 100e review. Merci merci merci à elle et tous ceux qui continuent à me lire et à me laisser des gentils petits mots

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

44 - Le retour du Clan

Toc. Toc toc.

Ces trois légers coups à la porte de la chambre nous sortent de notre bulle, Naruto et moi.

\- Naruto ? Sasuke ? vous êtes là ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui Nii-San.

Naruto tente de se relever, mais je suis plus rapide que lui et me pelotonne à nouveau contre son T-Shirt en le plaquant sur le matelas. Je n'ai qu'à pencher légèrement la tête pour voir celle de mon frère passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Désolé de vous déranger … Kakashi vient d'envoyer une … souris ? mulot ? rat ? enfin une petite bête à Tenzô, la même que celle qu'il a créé cette nuit dans la chambre de l'Hokage, vous voyez ? La Hokage organise une réunion au même endroit que d'habitude dans dix minutes. Ça vous parle ?

Naruto pouffe dans mes cheveux.

\- Oui, Nii-San ça nous parle.

\- Génial. Nous partons devant, Tenzô et moi. Ne traînez pas trop … et Naruto, faudra qu'on parle ce soir, d'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il referme la porte et j'entends ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

\- C'est super bizarre de vous voir comme ça tous les deux… Tout est super bizarre d'ailleurs.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Oui, je t'ai toujours entendu dire que voulais le tuer, que tu le haïssais et à chaque fois qu'on l'a croisé, il te blessait pour que tu le haïsses encore plus. Alors qu'en fait, vous n'avez jamais cessé d'être des frères et de vous aimer en tant que tels ... Il n'aura fallu que la vérité sorte pour que vous vous retrouviez.

Je pouffe dans le col de mon blond alors qu'un souvenir me revient.

\- Quoi, c'est faux ?

\- Non. C'est pas ça. Tu m'as juste fait repenser à une chose … pourquoi j'ai débarqué comme une furie dans la cuisine ce matin …

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était mon frère… je … il m'a appelé « marmotte », c'est comme ça que tu m'as appelé tous les matins quand nous habitions ici tous les deux.

\- Tu as cru que c'était moi qui étais venu te réveiller ?

\- Oui … il ne m'a pas lâché, il me parlait encore et encore et moi, je voulais juste continuer à dormir … alors …

\- Alors ?

\- Je l'ai embrassé pour le faire taire …

Un énorme éclat de rire fait trembler son torse, et par conséquent mon front posé dessus.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je me lève. Il n'y a plus rien à cacher à ton frère. Dois-je traduire cela par le fait que tu souhaites que je vienne te réveiller en personne tous les matins ?

\- C'est complètement ridicule hein ?

\- Non. Complètement mignon serait plus adapté.

\- J'ai pas déjà dit que je te tuais si tu disais que j'étais mignon ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu es l'incarnation du mot mignon. Celui du mot beau aussi. Et adorable, charmeur, séduisant…

Je me relève rapidement et plante mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire cesser de dire toutes ces bêtises. Une fois le silence revenu, je me relève légèrement.

\- Tu avais tort. Ce matin, j'étais effectivement heureux. Mais je le suis encore plus en ce moment même. J'ai besoin de mon frère à mes côtés, c'est une évidence. C'est comme si ces dix dernières années n'avaient pas existé lorsque je le vois. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Toi, tu me rends vivant.

\- Sas'ke … Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Mais si tu veux le rester, vivant, il ne faut pas faire attendre la vieille.

Je me relève alors, souriant. Il en profite pour remuer ses épaules et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le matelas.

\- Tu ne te lèves pas ?

\- Je suis habillé, moi… Et j'ai un renard pervers dans le bide qui n'en n'a pas eu assez.

\- Il veut me regarder m'habiller ?

\- Et se rediffuser la scène à l'envers …

\- Bien vu, Boule de Poils, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire un show.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans le bureau de la Hokage. Kakashi, Saï, Tenzô et Itachi, un peu à l'écart, sont déjà là. Après un faible salut collégial et un dernier signe de tête à Naruto, je me rapproche de mon frère.

\- Nerveux, Nii-San ?

\- C'est … étrange. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui peut arriver. Sasuke, quoi qu'il se passe dans quelques minutes, je veux que tu saches que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour rester auprès de toi, à l'intérieur du village ou pas. Mais je vais être direct, je t'interdis de quitter Konoha.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te connais. Tu n'écoutes plus rien quand quelque chose se dresse devant toi. Alors, je profite que tu es encore attentif, pour te le dire maintenant. Si je dois quitter le village précipitamment, je sais déjà comment rester en contact avec toi. Fais-moi confiance. Je ne te laisserai plus, Otouto, promis. D'accord ?

Je soupire longuement, peu convaincu.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, Sasuke. J'en ai suffisamment vu en quelques heures pour en être certain. Mes boutades sont la vérité. Mon petit frère est …

Je me suis déjà jeté sur lui et ai posé mes mains sur sa bouche.

\- Ahouheu !

\- Tu répètes ça et je te tue !

Mais tout ce que je récolte n'est qu'un petit rire. Une porte qui claque nous fait nous séparer. Nous nous redressons et, à l'instar des membres de l'équipe Nezumi, nous rangeons devant le bureau de la cheffe du village, au fond de la salle.

\- Dépêchons … j'ai eu du mal à semer les vieux …

Je la suis du regard. Elle est égale à elle-même et semble très loin de la femme qui était étendue inconsciente sur un lit d'hôpital il y a encore quelques heures. Sakura est juste derrière elle, la suivant comme son ombre, l'air soucieux. En arrivant à notre niveau, la jeune femme enceinte s'arrête, et silencieusement, entoure mon frère de ses bras. Elle grimpe ensuite sur la pointe de ses pieds, et dépose un léger baiser sur la joue de mon frère qui ne bouge pas. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et recommence le même manège.

\- Sakura, tu fais quoi ?

\- Faut toujours que tu ouvres ta grande gueule, Sasuke-Kun. Prends exemple sur ton grand frère, il sait accepter sans grogner, lui.

Elle m'adresse un sourire, et pénètre à son tour dans la petite pièce que la Hokage a ouverte.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Otouto …

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

\- Parfois, un geste est beaucoup plus significatif que mille mots.

Naruto apparaît à l'entrée de la petite salle.

\- Vous foutez quoi ? je ferme !

Itachi me pousse vers la petite pièce. Ils sont déjà tous à leur place autour de la grande table ronde, excepté Naruto qui se charge de refermer la porte. La Hokage préside toujours, en face de la porte, les mains jointes sous son menton, le regard fixé sur nous. A sa droite, le siège de Naruto est logiquement encore vide. A sa gauche, Kakashi consulte quelques documents. Sa voisine Sakura, est occupée à s'installer confortablement sur sa chaise, sous l'œil protecteur de Saï, à sa gauche, qui lui tend des coussins. Dos à la porte, Tenzô a décalé légèrement son siège pour laisser la place à un nouveau fauteuil à sa gauche, vide pour l'instant, à côté de celui où j'étais assis la dernière fois.

\- Itachi Uchiha, je te prierai d'attendre un peu avant de prendre place. Sasuke, ton siège t'attend à côté de celui de Naruto. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Un collégial « oui Hokage-sama » retentit.

\- Bien. Alors je déclare cette réunion ouverte. Le premier sujet sera Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi ?

\- Les documents m'ont l'air en règle. Il ne manque que la contre-signature de Naruto, et la vôtre.

Mon frère s'est tendu à l'entente de son nom. Kakashi tend les documents à Naruto, qui en lit les titres, sourit, et y appose directement sa signature. Il tend ensuite le stylo à Tsunade qui accomplit le même geste. Elle roule ensuite calmement les parchemins, se lève et fait le tour de la table pour se placer debout, face à Itachi. L'impassible Tenzô suit son déplacement des yeux, et finit par se retourner à califourchon sur son siège pour mieux assister à ce qui va suivre.

\- Itachi Uchiha.

\- Hokage-Sama…

\- Kakashi m'a fait un résumé de la situation pendant que j'étais inconsciente. J'ai des questions à te poser.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Konoha ?

\- Mon frère m'a convaincu de rester auprès de lui et sa place est à Konoha.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ?

\- Seul un Mangekyou Sharingan avait une chance de vous sortir de l'emprise de la pupille de Shisui. Ayant moi-même déjà été sous son emprise, j'étais le mieux placé pour effectuer cette opération et je n'avais pas le temps de vérifier si Kakashi-Sempai pouvait le faire à ma place.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi vouloir sauver la Hokage d'un village qui t'a injustement poursuivi et déclaré nukenin ?

Mon frère prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Le village a en effet sa part d'ombre et ses contradictions. Mais je suis toujours Itachi Uchiha de Konoha. (1)

\- Très bien. J'aime ta réponse. Ce document, signé par Naruto et moi-même, valide la fin de ta mission ordonnée par le Sandaime il y a dix ans et par conséquent ta réintégration dans le village de Konoha. Ce second document a été signé par tous les responsables des grands Clans de Konoha en personne. Il certifie que les autres Clans considèrent le Clan Uchiha comme étant leur égal, et lui rend donc toutes ses attributions en tant que Clan majeur du Village. Etant l'aîné, tu deviens le chef de ce Clan, à la suite de ton défunt père. Ce dernier document, que Naruto a retrouvé miraculeusement il y a quelques heures malgré des années infructueuses de recherches … rend le chef de Clan propriétaire de toutes les maisons situées dans la zone du village appelée depuis toujours « le Quartier Uchiha ». Kakashi ?

\- Je regrette, mais pour la suite, il faut vous adresser à Tenzô.

\- Yamato-Taichou ?

Le Jounin se lève alors, et fouille dans une de ses poches. Au bout de quelques secondes, il en sort un bandeau frappé du signe du village avant de s'extraire de sa chaise et de se placer à côté de sa supérieure.

\- Itachi… avant de partir précipitamment il y a dix ans, tu n'as pas vidé ton casier du vestiaire ANBU. J'ai dû m'en charger lorsque ton nom a été inscrit dans le Bingo Book. J'y avais retrouvé ce bandeau… ton bandeau.

Il tend devant lui le morceau de tissu, mettant en avant la plaque d'acier où est gravé l'insigne du village.

\- Itachi Uchiha. Voici ce que je te propose : Ta réintégration, ton quartier, ton clan… Il ne tient qu'à toi de les accepter ou de les refuser. As-tu besoin de temps pour réfléchir ?

\- Je vous remercie Hokage-Sama mais j'ai déjà ma réponse.

Ses yeux quittent ceux de la femme en face de lui pour se perdre dans les miens avant de revenir à leur place initiale. Sa main se tend vers le bandeau, se pose légèrement sur la main de Tenzô avant de se refermer sur le tissu.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai un bon Chef de Clan comme l'a été autrefois Père, mais je serai assurément votre plus fidèle serviteur. Hokage-Sama, j'accepte humblement vos propositions.

Un grand cri de joie retentit dans la pièce … Sakura se jette dans les bras de Saï, Tenzô serre la main de mon frère, et Naruto traverse la pièce comme une fusée pour se jeter sur eux deux.

\- S'il vous plait ! un peu de tenue ! Pousse-toi Naruto !

\- Eh Baa-chan, ne pousse pas ! fait la queue !

\- Et puis quoi encore, tu parles à la Hokage, gamin !

Le blond, piqué au vif, interrompt son câlin collectif et se place devant la blonde

\- Et moi je suis quoi moi ?

\- Un naïf !

D'un geste vif, elle contourne le blond et attrape mon frère entre ses bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots qui resteront secrets entre elle et lui. Au bout de quelques minutes d'aparté, elle regagne sa place, et invite Itachi à s'installer à la table entre Tenzô et moi. Je crois que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué le léger tremblement de sa main lorsqu'il attrape la chaise pour s'installer.

\- Une dernière chose. Il faudra certainement que tu me prêtes allégeance comme l'a fait ton frère. J'aimerais également te proposer le poste de garde du corps officiel de ma personne. Je pense que personne ne trouvera à y redire … on pourrait organiser tout ça pour demain ?

\- Hokage-Sama ? Je voulais justement vous entretenir à ce sujet … J'ai … un tout autre projet pour lui …

\- Projet ? je t'écoute Kakashi.

\- Cela concerne également Sasuke. Nous en avons discuté entre nous, et … nous aimerions les intégrer à l'équipe Nezumi. Tous les deux.

\- L'équipe Nezumi ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? C'est une excellente idée, Kakashi, comme d'habitude. Itachi, Sasuke, êtes-vous intéressés par la proposition de Kakashi ?

\- Hokage-Sama, pourriez-vous préciser …

\- Oui ! Itachi et moi acceptons la proposition de Kakashi-Sensei.

\- Otouto !

\- Nii-San … Tu veux réintégrer les ANBU dans une équipe anonyme ou rester avec les personnes qui sont autour de cette table ? La seule chance que nous ayons toi et moi de supporter ce village passe par eux. Ils sont les seuls en qui j'ai confiance, qui nous acceptent malgré ce que nous sommes et ce que nous avons été. Je sais que tu es dans le même état d'esprit que moi.

\- Hokage-Sama, nous acceptons la proposition de Kakashi-Sempai.

\- Parfait ! Kakashi, je te charge de la formation de ces deux-là. Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle une belle réunion … Naruto ! tu as oublié le thé !

\- Hokage-Sama ? Pardonnez-moi mais puisque nous sommes tous réunis … Fûjin no inabikari … l'éclair de Fûjin … Itachi et moi avons trouvé d'autres informations concernant cette histoire …

\- Et tu ne le dis que maintenant ? On t'écoute.

\- Très bien … alors …

* * *

(1) Cette phrase est bien entendu tirée du manga original mais elle représente si bien Itachi que je ne pouvais pas ne pas la placer quelque part.


	45. Invité surprise

Allez, on continue la réunion ... qui sera moins sérieuse que prévu.

bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

45 - Invité surprise

\- Nii-San, tu veux raconter ?

\- Pourquoi pas … Voyons … Sasuke m'a montré les divers documents que vous avez récoltés concernant cette arme, l'éclair de Fûjin. La reproduction d'une fresque a particulièrement attiré mon attention. Le temple où il m'a retrouvé est un ancien temple Uchiha situé au Pays des Cascades.

\- Un temple Uchiha hors du Pays de Feu ?

\- Oui. Notre Père nous y avait emmenés alors que nous étions enfants. Une fresque très semblable à celle de la reproduction se trouve dans une des salles.

\- Sasuke-San, si tu as vu la fresque, peut-être …

\- Oui Saï, je l'ai vue. Chacun de ses détails est gravé dans ma mémoire, enfin … si Naruto veut bien que ...

\- Oh c'est bon, arrêtez d'en rajouter une couche, les mecs. C'était un malentendu qui est réglé aujourd'hui, non ?

\- Oui Dobe, Saï aura donc des dessins à effectuer si je ne le tue pas …

Saï et moi échangeons un regard complice. Faire tourner mon blond en bourrique avec l'aide du dessinateur risque de rapidement devenir un de mes passe-temps favoris.

\- Comme je le disais, ces fresques ont des nombreuses similitudes, à commencer par la composition même de la scène : Quatre hommes dont deux présentent clairement un Sharingan, autour d'une femme aux bras levés qui se trouve elle-même devant une énorme statue. Les différences maintenant : La plus évidente est la statue. Il n'y a aucun doute que celle représentée dans le temple du Pays des Cascades est celle qui se trouve dans la même pièce que la fresque, c'est-à-dire, une énorme représentation de Nanabi, le démon scarabée qui était autrefois détenu par ce même Pays des Cascades.

\- Nanabi n'est pas un Scarabée.

\- Naruto ?

\- Kyubi me dit de vous dire que Nanabi est un Scarabée-Rhinocéros… une Scarabée-Rhinocéros pour être exact et elle est ... sérieusement, je dois vraiment dire ça ? Bon… Elle est très fière de sa corne et si on la traite de Scarabée tout court, ça risque de mal se passer.

\- Très bien, merci Naruto de tes précieuses précisions.

\- Naruto … j'aurais une question pour ta Boule de Poils, tu pourrais lui poser pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je ne garantis pas qu'il réponde.

\- Tu pourrais lui demander si c'est bien sa statue qui est dans l'ancien temple Uchiha au-dessus du village ?

\- Une statue de lui ? rhaaa mais faut pas lui dire ça, comment je vais le calmer moi maintenant ! attends … tu es sérieux Kyu ? OK je leur dit. Bon ben, les amis … comment je peux demander ça moi … est ce que vous accepteriez que … c'est sans risque hein ! on s'entend bien et tout et tout …

\- Naruto !

\- Il veut vous parler !

\- Il ? qui ça « il » ? Le démon renard veut nous parler ? mais comment …

\- Eh bien, la vieille, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ces dernières années, lui et moi, on s'est … rapprochés … on est … comment dire … amis … le sceau que papa a placé est toujours là mais j'ai … confiance en lui … Sasuke peut en témoigner, il l'a rencontré, nous avons longuement parlé et on forme une équipe désormais…

\- Naruto … c'est un démon …

\- Pas pour moi, Baa-Chan … il y a des … choses que vous ignorez à son sujet … je … je ne serais plus là s'il n'était pas avec moi.

\- Naruto … qu'est-ce que …

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Tout ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que je vais laisser Kyu parler à travers moi. Nous allons échanger nos places, si vous voulez… même si c'est un peu plus complexe que ça, puisque quoi qu'il se passe, je resterai conscient et garderai le contrôle de mon corps. Je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Kyu ?

\- Naruto ! je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Naruto !

Mais il est trop tard, la cheffe du village a beau secouer le corps de Naruto, il a déjà fermé ses yeux et je sais qu'il est devant une énorme grille dorée. Quelques instants plus tard, ses paupières commencent à se soulever, lentement. Ses magnifiques iris bleus ont laissé place à de non moins splendides iris d'un orange flamboyant. La Hokage qui s'était levée pour secouer Naruto, le relâche immédiatement et tombe à la renverse dans son siège. La voix qui s'élève alors et bien une octave plus grave que celle de Naruto. Bien plus effrayante aussi.

\- Hum hum… cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas apparu en public.

\- Kyubi …

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ma petite dame !

Le regard de Naruto … enfin … le regard de Kyubi se baisse distinctement sur la poitrine généreuse de la Hokage… Il commence fort … cette bestiole perverse va faire avoir des problèmes à Naruto, s'il continue comme ça.

\- Eh Boule de Poils, tu parles à la Hokage, je te signale !

\- Petit Uchiha ! Mon idole ! trop bien le programme tv que tu m'offres mais j'en veux plus moi, alors tu vas …

D'un coup sur la tête, je fais taire cette peluche de pacotille.

\- Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec Naruto, toi, si tu continues. Et avec moi par-dessus le marché.

\- Rhoo vous êtes d'un coincé, sérieux. Pour une fois que j'ai un peu de liberté, j'ai même pas le droit de m'amuser un peu …

\- Sa … Sasuke ?

\- Oui Hokage-Sama ?

\- Tu as … frappé … un démon ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste un démon, c'est aussi Naruto. Cette Boule de poils là, joue au grand méchant renard mais il adore trop son jinchûriki pour lui faire courir le moindre risque.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai rencontré Kyubi lorsque je suis parti dans l'esprit de Naruto. Nous avons … discuté …

\- Ouais, je l'aime bien mon Petit Uchiha… Il me fait dresser les poils du dos comme personne…

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais …

Kyubi, qui jusqu'à présent était tourné vers la Hokage, enfin plus précisément, vers la poitrine de la Hokage, se retourne alors pour regarder celui qui vient de prendre la parole.

\- Putain, c'est qui cette bombe ? Naruto tu vas me payer ça, me cacher un mec beau comme un dieu, c'est un crime !

\- Kyubi … je crois que tu veux parler de mon frère, là... Alors tu vas te calmer tout de suite ou je me fâche pour de bon et je me débrouille pour te renvoyer dans ta cage et que Naruto te coupe la télé pour plusieurs mois.

\- Bonjour le rabat-joie. Un truc avec le frangin n'est pas au programme si je comprends bien.

Un léger cri nous fait tous tourner la tête. Kakashi a les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, son unique œil visible est violemment maintenu fermé et son corps est secoué de violents tressautements. Le Jounin se retient de toutes ses forces de rire, mais son combat semble perdu d'avance.

\- Vas-y, fous-toi de moi, « Monsieur à ton rythme » …

\- Kyubi ! Tu te souviens de notre pari ? et bien ce service que tu me dois, c'est maintenant que je l'utilise et ce que je te demande, c'est de te tenir à carreau.

\- Bon ok. Je me calme. J'ai le gamin qui commence à hurler aussi, de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que je voulais vous dire, déjà ? Ah oui. Le temple. Bon alors … euh … euh … « Sexy Uchiha» a trouvé le temple de Nanabi, et « Petit Uchiha » a trouvé le mien, c'est bien cela ? Il va donc falloir que je vous explique avant que vous inventiez n'importe quoi. Il y a effectivement neuf temples qui associent les Uchiha et les Bijûs de chaque pays. Mais je vous vois venir, je ne sais ni à quoi ils servent, ni si ils servent à quelque-chose, ni quel est précisément leur emplacement. Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais totalement oublié l'existence de ces endroits. Ces derniers temps, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai reçu beaucoup d'offrandes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... Ah oui, autre chose. Petit Uchiha, tu peux me faire voir de plus près ton médaillon ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part…

Je sors ma chaîne de dessous mon T-Shirt et l'approche du renard.

\- Bon alors, si je me souviens bien …

Il tend sa main et laisse un peu de son chakra filtrer vers les deux médaillons qui se mettent immédiatement à luire d'un orange brillant.

\- Eh eh, les petits chéris me reconnaissent ! putain, ça me ferait presque croire en la légende votre histoire.

\- La légende ?

\- Oui. C'est un vieux truc qu'on se racontait avec mes frères et sœurs … un homme viendrait un jour nous lier et nous libérer. Nous pourrions ainsi créer un nouveau monde avec cet humain.

\- Vous lier et vous libérer ? quitter vos Jinchûriki ? mais …

\- Oui je sais ce que tu penses, Petit Uchiha, ce serait la fin de votre monde… enfin je crois … Enfin bref, la légende dit que cet homme serait notre sauveur et que nous l'aiderions tous à devenir le lien entre les différents pays du monde puis entre tous les Bijûs. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende …

\- Kyubi-Sama, puis-je vous poser une question …

\- Avec joie, Sexy-Uchiha, tu as toute mon attention, beau gosse !

\- Kyubi ….

\- C'est bon, Otouto. Je vous remercie, Kyubi-Sama. Je connais le lien entre vous et les Uchiha, mais en savez-vous plus sur les autres démons à queue et nous ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un Biju parmi les autres, notre force varie mais nous sommes semblables sur de nombreux points, dont celui-là. Quant au lien entre le Sharingan et les démons … tu l'ignores vraiment ? pourtant un de ton Clan l'a déjà utilisé sur moi la nuit de la naissance de Naruto…

\- Laissez-moi deviner, la pupille avait la forme d'un moulin carré à quatre ailes ?

\- Non.

\- Ce n'était pas le Sharingan de Shisui ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es bien catégorique, Boule de poils. Tu connais le possesseur de ce Sharingan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Kyubi !

\- Oh c'est bon, arrêtez de me hurler dessus tous les deux ou je ne dis plus rien ! C'était le Sharingan de « Monsieur à ton rythme ». Je ne vous dis pas ce que ça m'a fait quand je l'ai revu de près pour la première fois …

\- Kakashi-Sensei ?

Tous les regards se portent immédiatement sur le Jounin qui a enfin réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même.

\- Kakashi-Sempai, pourriez-vous …

\- Euh, oui. Mais pourrais-je savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

Le Jounin remonte son bandeau et met à jour son Sharingan.

\- …

\- Kyubi-Sama … pourriez-vous vérifier si …

\- C'est bien le même Sharingan, mais … c'était différent.

\- Différent ?

\- Oui. Nous, les démons à queue, sommes très sensibles à l'aura qui se dégage d'un humain. Nous nous y fions bien plus que vous ne vous fiez à ce que vous appelez votre sixième sens. L'aura de Kakashi est claire … torturée mais claire … et croyez moi, j'ai passé des heures à l'étudier de très près. Celle de l'homme qui m'a libéré ce soir-là, était sombre. J'ai retrouvé cette couleur de chakra chez plusieurs personnes ces dernières années… mais aussi intensément sombre chez seulement une seule.

\- Moi.

\- Oui. Toi, Petit Uchiha.

\- Kakashi-Sensei n'a jamais eu l'âme emplie de vengeance, rancœur et haine, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est un peu ça. Mais tu as retrouvé une aura plus claire depuis peu, Petit. Je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

\- Attendez un peu … Un Kakashi avec une aura noire ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a qu'un seul Ninja copieur.

\- Je pense à quelqu'un d'autre, Tsunade-Sama. Sensei, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

\- Ça me désole de penser que cela puisse être lui… Obito…

\- Obito ?

\- Oui, Hokage-Sama. Obito Uchiha était mon équipier lorsque j'étais Genin sous les ordres de Minato-Sensei. Il est mort en mission sous mes yeux, mais avant d'être englouti par la montagne, il m'a légué son œil gauche.

\- Ton Sharingan …

\- Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé.

\- Hokage-Sama, j'ai rencontré un homme qui s'est présenté comme Obito Uchiha lors de ma dernière mission pour Orochimaru. C'est lui qui m'a poussé à venir enquêter à Konoha en me parlant de la salle du dojo et de la cache du Sandaime. L'homme avec qui j'ai parlé portait effectivement un Sharingan, mais je n'ai pas vu son Mangekyou. J'ignore donc s'il s'agit bien de cet Obito mais tous les indices me mènent à croire qu'il n'a pas menti sur son identité. De plus, il m'a avoué qu'il avait été manipulé et que me guider était une sorte de rédemption pour lui. J'ai retrouvé dans les papiers de père la liste nominative de tous les membres du Clan mais je n'ai pas retrouvé de liste des membres de mon Clan dont le corps a été identifié après le massacre. Pensez-vous avoir ça dans les archives de Konoha ? Ça nous permettrait de voir s'il manque quelqu'un à l'appel, quelqu'un qui aurait pu profiter du massacre pour disparaître du village et se faire ensuite passer pour Obito.

\- Une liste de noms … je n'en ai pas souvenir … à l'époque le Sandaime avait laissé la Racine s'occuper de l'enterrement de tout le monde. Kami-Sama, je suis désolée, Itachi, Sasuke. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de leurs dépouilles.

\- Hokage-Sama, mon frère et moi vivons depuis dix ans avec l'ombre de ce massacre guidant nos vies. Sasuke se débat tant qu'il le peut pour retirer le brouillard qui entoure cette histoire. Je compte bien désormais me joindre à lui dans cette tâche. Il y a de plus en plus de mystères qui entourent cette sinistre nuit et également de plus en plus de recoupements avec l'éclair de Fûjin. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression de plus en plus forte, que ces deux histoires sont liées. Le pouvoir de l'éclair ne peut être offert qu'à un possesseur de Sharingans, et le massacre du Clan a laissé de nombreuses pupilles disponibles…

\- Itachi, tu sous-entends qu'on aurait massacré ton Clan pour récupérer vos pupilles ?

\- Je ne vous apprends rien, Hokage-Sama, nos pupilles sont des armes redoutables en elles-mêmes, mais il apparaît de plus en plus qu'elles sont également liées aux Bijûs. Si je ne me trompe pas, elles permettent de vous contrôler, non ? Obito vous a ordonné d'attaquer le village pour le détruire cette nuit-là, c'est bien cela, Kyubi-Sama ?

\- … oui.

\- Merci de votre franchise, Kyubi-Sama. Ajoutons également qu'elles semblent être la clé pour activer l'éclair de Fûjin si on en croit les représentations sur les fresques. Je comprends maintenant combien Kakashi, Sasuke et moi pouvons être des cibles de choix et vous remercie d'avoir mis le Quartier sous surveillance.

\- Bon. Laissez-moi récapituler. Nous savons désormais que l'éclair de Fûjin est un lien entre tous les Bijûs, par le biais des gardiens Uchiha. Qu'une légende parle d'un libérateur des Bijûs et la création d'un nouveau monde réunifié. C'est bien ça ? Nous avons également des indices qu'Obito Uchiha ne serait pas mort comme nous le pensions, qu'il serait le responsable de l'attaque de Kyubi d'il y a dix-sept ans mais qu'il tenterait de se racheter en guidant Sasuke pour éclaircir les mystères qui entourent le massacre du Clan Uchiha. Pour terminer, nous pouvons désormais compter sur la participation volontaire de Kyubi pour nous aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Bon, je commence à fatiguer, c'est la première fois que le gamin me laisse le contrôle si longtemps sans s'effacer totalement. Le démon-renard vous salue bien ! Ah, Petit Uchiha ! C'est quand tu veux pour un plan à trois avec Sexy Uchiha !

\- Kyubi !

Je lui assène un fort coup de poing sur la tête alors que de nombreux sourires s'affichent sur les visages autour de la table.

\- Aie ! Sas'ke ! pourquoi t'as fait ça, ça fait mal !

\- Naruto ?

\- Ben oui, ce n'est pas Papi Tsuchikage ! tu crois quoi ?

Je soupire et me renfonce dans mon siège, ne voulant pas faire voir mon soulagement de retrouver ses yeux bleus posés sur moi.

\- Je suis désolé pour le comportement un peu … léger de Kyu, il s'est un peu trop lâché. Je suis habitué à ses réflexions perverses, mais je me doute que ça a dû vous paraître étrange. Ça ne colle pas avec l'image du cruel démon à neuf queues, hein ? Je te demande également pardon de ne pas t'avoir obéit Baa-Chan, je t'ai entendu tenter de me retenir mais je devais absolument profiter que Kyu veuille vous parler pour vous montrer notre relation. Je devais vous faire réaliser combien nous formons une équipe maintenant, lui et moi. Itachi … je suis plus que désolé … Kyu donne des surnoms plus débiles les uns que les autres aux personnes qui m'entourent. Je ne peux pas dire que cela m'a surpris, je savais que tu es … que tu es particulièrement à son gout … j'ai le pouvoir de partager ou non ce que je vois avec lui. Je n'utilise pas souvent ce pouvoir, je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui cacher après tout… mais j'avais pris soin de te cacher à lui. J'avais espéré qu'il sache se taire en te découvrant, mais c'est trop lui demander d'être bien élevé. Après tout, il n'est qu'un démon.

\- Je comprends, Naruto. Bon… personne n'a rien à rajouter ? Kakashi, tu n'oublies pas la formation de tes deux nouveaux coéquipiers. Itachi, demain matin, ça te va pour ton allégeance et ta présentation au village ? Très bien, alors on fait ça à neuf heures. Sakura, je t'ordonne de retourner chez toi, tu as passé la journée à me suivre comme un toutou en veillant sur chacun de mes gestes, Shizune va prendre la suite. Saï, tu t'occuperas d'elle. Yamato et Itachi, vous restez en binôme. De même que Naruto et Sasuke. Ils sont toujours sans nouvelles de leurs meilleurs membres, mais dès qu'ils te verront ils comprendront qu'ils ne reviendront pas, Itachi et je ne pense pas qu'ils prennent bien la nouvelle. Autre chose : Le Kazekage arrivera au village demain matin, vous êtes tous attendus à huit heures à l'entrée du village. Naruto, je compte sur toi pour préparer le terrain, je ne veux pas d'esclandre.

\- Il n'y en n'aura pas Baa-Chan.

\- Très bien. Itachi, Sasuke, vous comptez vous installer définitivement au Quartier Uchiha ?

\- Pour ma part, oui. Je me suis installé ce matin dans la maison de mes grands-parents qui jouxte celle de mes parents. Je vais y faire quelques adaptations. Quant à Sasuke … Sasuke ?

\- Oui, je vais rester dans la maison de nos parents. J'ai déjà prévu quelques transformations, si tu le veux bien, Itachi.

\- Pas de problèmes. On va chez toi pour que tu me montres tout ça ?

\- Ok.

\- Bon. La séance est levée. Passez une bonne soirée.

Un collégial « bonne soirée » s'élève tandis que nous sortons tous du bureau. Je forme trois clones qui s'échappent rapidement avant que je prends tranquillement le chemin de ma maison.


	46. Marques indélébiles

petite accalmie ... laissons les profiter de ce calme tout relatif ...

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

46 - Marques indélébiles

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre autour de la petite table dans mon salon. Itachi est en face de moi, Tenzô à sa droite et Naruto à sa gauche. Je remplis consciencieusement les tasses de thé parfumé pendant que Naruto sort les quelques friandises que j'ai achetées en route.

\- Cette odeur …

\- Oui, Nii-San, c'est le même thé que celui que préparait Maman.

\- Des dangos ? Tu me sors le grand jeu, Otouto ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire plaisir à mon grand frère ?

\- On doit parler, Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons déjà ?

\- Sérieusement.

L'homme au bandeau en forme de happuri pose soudainement ses mains sur la table pour se lever.

\- Itachi, Naruto et moi pouvons vous protéger tout en étant dans la rue. On va vous laisser.

Sans hésiter, Itachi couvre la main de l'homme à moitié debout de la sienne et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Merci Tenzô, mais ta présence ne me gêne pas, tout comme celle de Naruto. Sasuke ?

\- Moi non plus. Je n'ai rien à cacher aux membres de l'équipe Nezumi.

\- Parfait, l'affaire est donc réglée. Tenzô, Naruto, rassoyiez-vous, je vous en prie. Bon, commençons par le plus simple : la maison. Vous avez entendu comme moi, Tsunade-Sama m'a fait propriétaire du Quartier. Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je vais en faire, mais on verra plus tard. Pour commencer, je voulais te donner les documents concernant cette maison. Elle te revient de droit, Sasuke. Je ne veux pas d'histoires entre nous, donc c'est plus simple que tu deviennes le propriétaire des murs où tu as choisi de vivre. Si tu tiens toujours à t'installer entre ces murs et à vivre à proximité de ton vieux frère.

\- J'accepte à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux qu'on perce le mur entre nos deux jardins. Ma maison sera ainsi rattachée à la tienne et on pourra plus facilement se voir.

\- Percer ? continuer le couloir extérieur ? Pourquoi pas.

Le Jounin lève alors la main.

\- Excusez-moi, mais en tant qu'utilisateur du Mokuton, cette tâche ne me prendrait que quelques secondes … si je peux aider …

\- Tu accepterais, Sempai ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir Itachi. On peut même y aller tout de suite.

\- Je sais exactement où percer ! venez !

Je me mets une baffe mentale et m'insulte copieusement lorsque je me rends compte que j'ai déjà bondi sur mes pieds comme un enfant en prononçant ma dernière phrase.

Je traverse le salon en me retenant tant que je peux de courir, passe par la porte qui donne sur le jardin et les attend sur l'engawa, la galerie extérieure en bois qui le ceinture. Le parfum des fleurs du jardin m'enveloppe comme une couverture parfumée. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse submerger quelques secondes en attendant qu'ils me rejoignent. Derrière moi, je sens mes clones revenir à la maison et s'infiltrer discrètement jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- Sasuke, ton jardin est magnifique.

\- Merci Tenzô-San, le mérite en revient à Naruto.

\- Laisse tomber le San, on est coéquipiers maintenant. Et on pourrait passer au tutoiement, non ?

Comme réponse, je lui adresse un léger sourire.

\- Hm …

\- Alors, ce trou, je te le fais où ?

\- Là, au milieu de la largeur du jardin. Le soleil se lève au-dessus de ce mur, le jardin sera illuminé toute la journée. Nous pourrons aussi en profiter plus tard pour réunir le plan d'eau de grand-mère et celui-ci.

\- Tu as déjà prévu tous les plans, Otouto ?

\- Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais de casser cette séparation entre ces deux maisons. Je n'ai jamais aimé devoir repasser par la rue pour aller jouer dans l'autre jardin.

\- Parfait, Itachi, Sasuke, laissez faire les professionnels. Naruto ?

\- A tes ordres, Tenzô !

Naruto qui nous a suivi silencieusement, crée alors un clone qui se met à secouer les mains au-dessus de celle tendue du blond original.

\- On a dit un petit trou, hein, ne détruit pas tout le mur !

\- J'ai fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois, Taichou, ne vous inquiétez pas ! … Rasengan !

Le blond se jette alors sur le mur et instantanément, un nuage de poussière s'élève.

\- Ce n'est pas fini ! Mini-Rasengan !

Un second nuage s'élève, au niveau du sol et un peu plus à droite.

\- Tenzô, c'est à toi !

\- Parfait ! je vois ce que tu veux faire. Mokuton : Porte sacrée !

Une large planche de bois sort du la main tendue du Jounin et s'enfonce dans le nuage de poussière. Puis il pose ses mains au sol et lance un :

\- Et pour finir … Doton : chemin de terre !

Le Jounin recule ensuite de quelques pas, croise ses bras sur son torse et attend que la gravité et le vent fassent leurs effets. Petit à petit, la poussière retombe, laissant place à l'ouverture crée par les deux amis. Deux bras puissants viennent s'infiltrer entre mes hanches et mes bras, et un menton se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Ça te plait ?

La porte qui est devant moi me laisse sans voix. C'est une porte de lune traditionnelle. Ronde, avec le pourtour en bois. Son sommet est dominé par un panneau décoré d'un éventail Uchiha gravé dans le bois. Des panneaux sculptés s'étirent sur deux mètres de chaque côté de l'ouverture. Je m'échappe des bras de Naruto qui m'entourent pour m'approcher de la porte et mieux admirer les sculptures fines avant de poser délicatement mes doigts sur le bois. Je suis le contour de la silhouette de profil qui regarde en direction de la porte et qui se détache sur le paysage citadin. Ma main glisse sur le nez, les yeux, descendent en suivant les cheveux longs rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse ... Itachi ? Comprenant soudainement la signification des panneaux, je lève mon regard sur la seconde partie du diptyque pour m'y découvrir représenté, ma silhouette se dirigeant également vers la porte, à la rencontre de celle de mon frère.

\- C'est … c'est nous ?

\- Je peux encore changer le motif si cela ne te plait pas, Sasuke …

\- Tu plaisantes ? c'est … c'est …

\- Magnifique, Sempai. Merci mille fois.

\- Sas'ke ? tu as vu l'eau ? regarde, les carpes de ton bassin arrivent !

Une seconde petite porte de lune se trouve au niveau du sol, à moins d'un mètre de la première. Un petit chemin d'eau claire l'emprunte pour relier les deux pièces d'eau de chaque jardin. Je m'approche de l'endroit que m'indique Naruto, et laisse Tenzô expliquer chaque détail des fresques à mon frère. Naruto a la main dans l'eau, et tente de caresser les malheureux poissons qui voudraient découvrir leur nouveau territoire. Je reporte mon regard vers la porte. A travers celle-ci, je découvre le jardin qu'entretenait ma grand-mère, plus arboré que le nôtre mais tout aussi coloré. Je réalise lentement que mon frère va vivre de l'autre côté de cette porte et que désormais plus rien ne nous séparera physiquement. Cette ouverture, ce ruisseau, ce sont les marques de ce lien que nous avons retrouvé.

\- Sasuke! Eh, oh, Sasuke! Otouto!

Une gerbe d'eau fraîche m'atterrit sur le visage. Je tourne violemment la tête vers le ruisseau d'où provient le liquide glacé, pour y trouver un Naruto hilare qui est en train de se relever.

\- Sas'ke, tu rêves ? ton frère t'a appelé ! Tenzô et lui sont retournés à l'intérieur. Il a encore des choses à te dire.

\- Naruto …

Deux mains glacées viennent me se poser sur mes hanches, déclenchant un frisson qui me traverse rapidement le corps.

\- Pardon, je dois avoir les mains froides.

Mes mains se posent rapidement sur les siennes. Je ne veux pas qu'il les retire. Lentement, je laisse mon front se déposer sur son épaule. Une fatigue soudaine m'écrase contre ton torse.

\- Une envie de câlin ?

\- Pourquoi pas, mais ce n'est pas ça. Je suis bientôt à court de chakra.

\- Chakra ? pourquoi ?

\- J'ai trois clones qui s'affairent un peu partout depuis un bon moment et qui ne ménagent pas leur peine, visiblement.

\- Manque de chakra ? Kyu … tu entends ça ? Sas'ke… je peux tenter quelque chose sur toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est ni dangereux, ni douloureux… enfin normalement … C'est une technique que j'ai trouvé dans les rouleaux de mon père. Regarde-moi.

Je relève la tête et tombe dans deux yeux orangés.

\- C'est bien moi, je suis toujours là. J'ai un peu plus ouvert la grille qui retient le renard. Mes sens sont juste un peu plus aiguisés et le pourcentage de chakra de Kyu est légèrement plus important.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Pousser un peu les murs de ta réserve de chakra. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je constate que ta réserve de chakra est petite et que tu le fatigues rapidement en l'utilisant. Eh, ne le prends pas mal, s'il te plait. La mienne est presque infinie grâce à Kyu alors … on voudrait partager un peu avec toi.

\- Partager ?

\- Oui. Je voudrais déposer un peu de son chakra en toi, ce qui te fera une nouvelle source où tu pourras piocher. Je me chargerai de la réalimenter au début, mais tu devrais facilement arriver à la remplir par tes propres moyens.

\- Du chakra de Kyubi …

\- Il est volontaire pour te le donner, tu sais, et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait nous manquer. On veut … tous les deux … te donner un peu de nous, tu comprends ? et c'est temporaire puisque ton chakra le remplacera au bout d'un certain temps.

\- D'accord.

\- Son chakra sera juste là pour créer la nouvelle réser… quoi ? tu as dit d'accord ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Euh … rien. Ou plutôt si, tu dois juste m'embrasser. Il s'occupera du reste. Tu n'hésites pas à me frapper si quelque chose ne te plait pas, hein.

\- S'il se plante et que je meurs, j'aurais au moins eu un dernier baiser …

Je ferme les yeux et dépose lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens ses mains quitter mes hanches pour passer dans mon dos et, à leurs mouvements, je devine qu'il doit effectuer des mudrâs. Soudain, une tiède caresse sur ma lèvre me fait frissonner et j'entrouvre aussitôt la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Mes mains remontent instinctivement le long de ses bras pour venir s'accrocher à son cou et je plonge avec délice dans ce monde de sensations et de frissons. Les mains de l'homme que j'embrasse se plaquent alors sur le haut de mes fesses et m'attirent à lui.

Cela semble être un signal de départ puisqu'une forte chaleur se répand aussitôt en moi. Je la sens m'envahir, s'écouler dans mes veines comme un torrent de lave. Les sensations du baiser conjuguées à cette montée de température, me font rapidement tourner la tête. L'oxygène vient à me manquer et je suis obligé de m'éloigner de Naruto. Mes paupières semblent peser des tonnes, je n'arrive plus à les soulever. A contrario, mon corps lui, semble aussi léger et mou qu'un tas de chiffons. Je sens les bras de Naruto me retenir en position verticale, ses deux mains me plaquant fortement contre son corps. J'ai la douce sensation de flotter dans un univers chaud et aimant. Puis, lentement, les sensations disparaissent et je retrouve un peu la notion des choses. Mais deux lèvres reviennent à l'attaque des miennes et me replongent pour quelques minutes encore dans cet univers de douceur et de chaleur. Lorsqu'elles s'éloignent de moi, je grogne de mécontentement tant je ne veux pas faire cesser cette sensation de flottement qu'elles créent en moi.

\- Ça a eu l'air de te plaire, dis moi

\- Hmmm … 'core …

\- Gourmand, va … je te rappelle que ton frère nous attend.

Mécontent de n'avoir pas eu ce que j'ai demandé, je presse à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes et entame immédiatement un nouveau baiser. Je le sens sourire en y répondant mollement mais il s'éloigne rapidement de moi.

\- Sas'ke … on termine la réunion avec ton frère, puis je serai tout à toi, je te le promets.

Sa main attrape alors la mienne et la pose sur son entrejambe plus que gonflé.

\- … Mais si on n'y va pas maintenant, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir respecter ma parole et de ne pas te sauter dessus au milieu des roses de ta mère. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça me fait de te sentir abandonné dans mes bras. Je commence vraiment à croire que tu veux ma mort aujourd'hui. Kyu me fait te dire que le transfert s'est bien passé. Il a profité que tu étais totalement détendu pour ajouter une sorte de marqueur. Je sentirai dorénavant si tu es en manque de chakra. Regarde …

Il soulève alors son T-Shirt d'une main tandis que l'autre descend légèrement son pantalon, et me montre ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Il souffle longuement et laisse apparaître le sceau qui retient le démon renard en lui. Mais mon regard ne se porte pas sur la spirale noire qui lui entoure le nombril. Il est attiré vers la droite, au niveau de ses muscles obliques, juste vers sa hanche … Un nouveau tatouage apparaît lentement, seconde après seconde. Une forme d'abord vague, puis de plus en plus précise, et enfin les couleurs apparaissent : du rouge puis du blanc, pour finalement dessiner un parfait éventail Uchiha. Je ne peux retenir ma main de se poser sur sa peau et de suivre les contours de mon emblème désormais inscrit sur son épiderme.

\- Kyu me dit que c'est le même principe que le sceau de Papa. Je ressentirai une brûlure lorsque tu seras à court de chakra et donc potentiellement en danger si tu es en combat.

\- Tu … tu as … sur ta peau … tu …

Je ne comprends pas ce fort sentiment qui m'envahit. C'est de la curiosité ? De la sécurité de savoir qu'il viendra me sauver si je suis à court de chakra ? Non. C'est plus fort, plus intime. C'est … Ça me tord le ventre, ça me broie le cœur, c'est … de la possessivité, de la fierté. Même si je sais que ce tatouage est éphémère, comme celui de son sceau sur ses abdominaux, qu'il va disparaître et être invisible aux yeux du reste du monde, moi je sais qu'il est là. Que mes couleurs sont sur sa peau. Qu'il porte ma marque. Qu'il est à moi. L'envie de l'embrasser, de laisser courir mes doigts sur son tatouage, sur toute sa peau revient plus forte que jamais.

\- Putain, Naruto, c'est toi qui veux ma mort, là. Elle va être vite balayée la réunion d' Itachi, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Je l'attrape par la main et le traîne derrière moi en direction de la maison, fermant volontairement mes oreilles à son rire amusé.


	47. Le mensonge d' Itachi

c'est un peu trop rose non ? ça suffit. Un petit retour sur terre s'impose.

Bonne lecture ^^ et merci pour les reviews ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

47 - Le mensonge d' Itachi

Nous franchissons en quelques secondes la distance qui nous sépare de la porte du salon. Avant de poser ma seule main libre sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, je jette machinalement un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillée. Aussitôt, je me jette contre le mur de la maison, entraînant avec moi le malheureux Naruto qui se cogne violemment contre le mur.

\- Ouch, ça ne va pas la tête ?

\- Chuuuut ! Il ne nous a pas vus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Itachi ! j'ai beau ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années, je me souviens de cette moue.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Regarde-le, discrètement.

Je m'accroupis et le laisse passer jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre. Je sais ce qu'il voit : mon frère et Tenzô assis l'un à côté de l'autre, conversant tranquillement. Mais ce qu'il ne voit pas, c'est le regard baissé de mon frère et son nez légèrement plissé.

\- Et je dois voir quoi ?

\- Son regard, son nez. Il ment. Lorsqu'il fait cette tête-là, c'est qu'il ment.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Je te jure que je suis certain de ce que j'avance. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, mais mon frère est en train de lui mentir.

\- Eh bien soit, allons voir de quoi il en retourne …

Sur ce, il se lève et ouvre bruyamment la porte.

\- Désolé les mecs, on ne vous a pas trop fait attendre ? vous parliez de quoi ? Tu as l'air emballé Tenzô !

Naruto, le roi de la discrétion ! Je le suis lentement en prenant tout mon temps pour refermer la porte derrière moi.

\- Pas de soucis, Naruto, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, Itachi et moi parlions de l'avenir.

\- L'avenir ?

\- Oui. Itachi réhabilité, il va devenir un des meilleurs partis du village.

\- C'est vrai, ça. Je te plains, les filles du village savent être de vraies furies lorsqu'elles s'y mettent. L'avantage que tu as, c'est que tu n'auras pas Sakura sur le dos, elle était la pire de toutes … Dis, Tenzô, je n'ai pas osé le dire ce matin, mais elle n'aurait pas pris un peu de poids, notre fleur de cerisier préférée …

\- Si tu tiens à la vie, ne lui dis surtout pas ça. Saï a été inconscient, il a voulu l'aider à monter les marches de la Tour de l'Hokage. J'ai cru qu'elle allait le tuer !

\- Ahah, pauvre Saï, j'espère que son enfant ne tiendra pas trop de sa mère, il ne va jamais tenir le coup sinon. Tu vas animer le quartier Uchiha à compter de demain, Itachi. Profite bien de ta dernière nuit de repos !

Itachi se penche alors légèrement, et laisse ses yeux caresser le plateau de la table, tandis que son nez se plisse dédaigneusement.

\- C'est tant mieux. J'aurais ainsi le choix.

Un lourd silence s'installe alors dans mon salon. Naruto me jette un regard empli d'incompréhension. Je sais que l'homme qui est face à moi, est en train de nous mentir, et que cela concerne les filles, visiblement. C'est alors qu'un souvenir remonte dans ma mémoire : « peu importe quel est le sexe de la personne que tu aimes à partir du moment qu'elle te rend heureux. Je … j'ai eu moi aussi des sentiments pour un homme à une certaine époque. » Se pourrait-il que … Mon regard se pose alors sur l'homme en face de lui, sur ses yeux marrons en amande, des cheveux bruns, courts, avec des mèches qui s'élèvent vers le ciel… cette coupe de cheveux improbable qui m'en rappelle une autre ...

\- Kami-Sama …

\- Otouto ? tu vas bien ? tu es subitement pâle …

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Sas'ke, un problème avec ton chakra ?

\- Non, tout va très bien je t'assure.

\- Pourquoi le chakra de Sasuke n'irait pas bien ?

\- Tout va TRES bien, arrêtez tous les deux. Tu voulais me parler, Nii-san ?

\- Euh oui. Tu as entendu la Hokage comme moi, il semblerait que demain … demain …

\- Demain, tu seras présenté en héros et réintégré au village en tant que chef du Clan Uchiha.

\- Sasuke… je n'ai vraiment rien d'un héros … mais bref, ce n'est pas ce que ce que je voulais dire. J'ai longuement réfléchi ce matin à tout ce que tu as pu me raconter sur cette histoire d'éclair de Fûjin lorsque nous étions sur la route. Les mots de Père tournent en rond dans ma tête. Ce que nous a raconté Kyubi, cette légende, cela semble si irréel … et pourtant, Père …

\- Itachi … est ce que je dois comprendre que tu acceptes ce que Père voulait ?

\- Je … oui.

Je ne peux retenir mon sourire alors que je détache la chaîne qui pend autour de mon cou. Je fais glisser les deux anneaux qui retiennent les deux éventails argentés dans le creux de ma main.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'anneau sera assez large pour ton collier.

\- Je peux vous aider … Le chakra de Kyu peut faire fondre l'acier des armes, pourquoi pas la matière dont est faite les anneaux des médaillons ?

Itachi hoche lentement la tête tandis que je donne un médaillon à Naruto. Un mouvement dans le couloir me fait tourner la tête. Mes trois clones sont réunis dans un coin sombre à l'entrée du salon. Ils sont dans un piteux état. Sales, transpirants, poussiéreux, épuisés, ils n'ont vraiment pas ménagé leur peine. Mais le grand sourire qui traverse leur visage me fait savoir que leur mission est accomplie. Ils se tapent dans les mains une dernière fois, fiers d'eux, puis disparaissent dans un « pouf » étouffé. La voix de Tenzô m'empêche de me concentrer sur le flot d'informations créé par leur disparition. Tant pis, j'aurais la surprise plus tard.

\- Attends, Itachi, je t'aide à retirer ta chaîne.

Tenzô passe alors dans le dos d' Itachi et lui soulève délicatement ses longs cheveux. Pour l'aider, mon frère penche alors son menton vers son torse, et, discrètement, ferme les yeux.

\- Itachi … je peux te poser une question …

\- Sempai, je sais ce que tu veux me demander … pourquoi je l'ai conservé toutes ces années alors que je devais être un ennemi de Konoha, votre ennemi ?

\- C'est un peu ça, oui.

\- J'ai essayé de le retirer lorsque j'ai quitté le village mais… je n'ai pas pu… c'était… la seule chose qu'il me restait… la seule chose que j'avais pu emmener dans ma mission et qui me reliait encore à mon passé. Je me suis contenté de le cacher sous mon manteau pendant toutes ces années.

\- Tenzô, ce collier, c'est vous et Kakashi-Sensei qui le lui avez offert ?

\- Oui, Sasuke. Nous lui avions acheté pour célébrer la fin de l'équipe Kuro et son passage au grade de Capitaine ANBU. Ça me parait si loin cette époque…

\- C'était une autre vie, Sempai.

\- Non Itachi, c'était la même que celle-ci. Maintenant que nous savons tous la vérité, aucun ninja ne te reprochera ces années. Je connais mes ANBU et je peux t'affirmer que tu dois susciter bon nombre de propos admiratifs. Tiens, Naruto, sa chaîne … tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Je te le mets dans le gros anneau central ?

\- Oui, si tu peux, mais …

\- Laissez faire le pro ! Kyu, à toi de jouer !

Une aura orange entoure la main qui tient le pendentif et la chaîne pendant une seconde, peut être deux, avant qu'une fine fumée noire s'élève entre les doigts du blond.

\- Et voilà le travail !

Il ouvre les doigts et nous présente la chaîne de mon frère. A l'anneau central, pend le pendentif au bout d'un nouvel anneau argenté.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, Kyu et moi, nous sommes les meilleurs !

Je me relève sur mes genoux et lui afflige une tape sur le crâne, déclenchant un léger sourire chez mon frère et Tenzô.

\- Aie ! pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ça fait mal !

\- Parce que tu étais prêt à nous faire ton numéro pendant des heures. Donne-moi ça …

Je lui prends le collier d'un geste rapide. Il est temps pour moi de mener une petite expérience et confirmer certaines de mes hypothèses …

\- Tiens, Tenzô, Kakashi n'est pas là, c'est donc à toi de le lui remettre …

Le Jounin sourit et tend la main pour prendre le collier d'entre mes doigts.

\- Ça va aller, je peux le remettre tout seul.

\- Mais non, ne bouge pas, Itachi, je ne voudrais pas te tirer les cheveux …

Il repasse derrière mon frère et comme il y a quelques minutes et soulève délicatement sa longue chevelure. Je souris à Itachi qui m'adresse un regard soupçonneux.

\- Vas-y doucement, Tenzô, il a toujours été très délicat de ce côté-là. Pourtant ses longues mèches sont aussi douces que de la soie, c'est un crime de ne pas nous laisser les caresser.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai l'impression de sentir de l'eau couler entre mes doigts.

\- Et encore, tu ne les as pas touchés quand ils ne sont pas attachés … tu retires toujours ton élastique quand tu dors, Nii-San ?

\- C'est quoi cette fixation sur mes cheveux, Otouto ?

\- Ne joue pas à l'innocent, tu sais très bien que je les ai toujours adorés. Tu ne te souviens pas quand je m'enroulais dedans ? et ils étaient bien plus courts qu'ils ne le sont actuellement.

Je regarde attentivement Tenzô se pencher sur mon frère pour passer le collier devant lui. Machinalement, Itachi attrape la chaîne et la maintient à bonne hauteur sur son cou. Les mains du Jounin remontent alors la suite de maillons pour regagner son cou dénudé. J'ai parfaitement vu le frisson parcourir le corps de mon frère au moment où l'homme dans son dos a effleuré son cou pour attraper l'attache de la chaîne, et je ne suis pas le seul.

\- Le grand Itachi Uchiha serait-il chatouilleux ? Je comprends mieux l'attaque de Sasuke de ce début d'après-midi

\- Tu l'as attachée, c'est bon ?

\- Oui, c'est bon.

Avant de se retirer, le Jounin sourit et replace délicatement la queue de cheval dans son dos. Une discussion avec mon très cher frère s'impose.

\- Vous mangez ici ? on a de quoi faire à manger pour quatre, alors qu'il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose de non périmé dans les placards de grand-mère.

\- Et bien …

\- Très bien, c'est parti.

Je vois du coin de l'œil, Naruto commencer à se lever.

\- Itachi, tu vas venir m'aider. Allez, bouge-toi, Nii-San !

\- Je ne te savais pas des penchants de dictateur, Otouto, j'arrive.

\- Je vais en profiter pour faire le tour des sentinelles, je reviens vite !

\- Ok Tenzô. On ne mangera pas ta part !

Désolé, Naruto, cette réunion sera plus longue que ce que nous espérions… Je pousse rapidement mon frère jusqu'à la cuisine tandis que le Jounin se rapproche de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu veux faire quoi à manger ?

\- On s'en fout de faire à manger. Je veux te parler. En privé.

\- Sasuke …

\- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? c'est Tenzô !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- De l'homme que tu as aimé, ou plutôt, de l'homme que tu aimes toujours.

\- C'est ça ton délire ? Sasuke, sois sérieux deux minutes.

\- MON délire ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ce que j'ai vu : le frisson quand il t'a touché, tes yeux qui se sont fermés et … je sais maintenant d'où te venait cette idée de coupe de cheveux courte pour ton Henge durant le voyage jusqu'à Konoha. Alors explique moi … c'est quoi cette histoire de filles ? d'avoir le choix ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Ne me regarde pas ? Bordel, c'est quoi ton plan ? te découvrir une passion subite pour une fille que tu détesteras cinq minutes plus tard ? t'amuser avec toutes celles qui te courront après ? Tu oublies que j'ai déjà subi leurs regards de poisson sorti de l'eau quand je n'étais qu'un gamin, j'ai même failli en devenir dingue ! et après ? tu vas coucher avec elles et … et … Kami-Sama, ne me dit pas que …

\- C'est bon tu as fini ? ce que je vais faire de ma vie dans ce village ne te concerne absolument pas …

Le coup est parti sans que je le veuille vraiment. Violence inutile face à une situation qui me dépasse totalement, face à la soumission de mon frère au nom de ce Clan que je déteste plus que tout à ce moment-là. Quand cessera donc cette pression sur nos épaules, à lui comme à moi ? Je m'efforce depuis mon retour au village, de ne voir que le positif de ce Clan, et en quelques minutes, je réalise que mon frère, lui, est toujours soumis à ses règles rigides et ce stupide besoin de le faire perdurer et d'agir seulement en son nom. Il a reçu mon crochet du gauche en pleine joue, et s'est retrouvé projeté dans le meuble sous l'évier, bousculant puis faisant s'écraser au sol, la pile de vaisselle que Naruto et moi n'avions pas pris la peine de ranger. Le bruit dans le salon est immédiat et Naruto ne met qu'une seconde pour débouler à la porte de la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Mon frère se frotte douloureusement la joue puis se relève péniblement.

\- Rien, tout va bien, Naruto. Tu peux retourner au salon.

Tout va bien. Cette expression est le détonateur qui me fait perdre toute la retenue que j'essayais encore de conserver. Le regard que j'adresse alors à mon frère est empli de tout le mépris et là colère que je ressens en ce moment.

\- Ben voyons, le linge sale ne se lave qu'en famille, c'est ça ? Les histoires de Clan ne le concernent pas ? C'est bien ce que Monsieur le Chef de Clan veut dire ?

\- Sasuke !

\- Et tu vas faire quoi une fois que tu les auras tes mômes, tu vas les élever en bon père de famille ? Leur mentir tous les jours en leur faisant croire que tu les as désirés, qu'ils sont les enfants de l'amour ? Vas-tu honorer leur mère tous les soirs en attendant qu'elle retombe enceinte comme une pouliche ? Tu vas une fois de plus te sacrifier au nom d'un Clan qui a disparu ! Tu crois que je suis allé te chercher avec l'idée au fond de moi que je n'en reviendrai pas, pour te voir faire ça ? Je refuse, tu entends ! Je refuse que tu te sacrifies une nouvelle fois pour ce nom qui ne signifie plus rien ! Je refuse que tu te comportes comme le bon petit soldat qui fait passer son Clan avant sa propre vie ! Si c'est ça être un Uchiha, alors je renie ce nom !

Mes mains tremblent tellement que j'ai du mal à retirer mon T-Shirt qui porte ces maudites couleurs. Je le passe rageusement par-dessus ma tête et le jette violemment au visage de mon frère, appuyé à l'évier. Je respire profondément plusieurs fois dans l'espoir vain de me calmer avant de reprendre :

\- Itachi, j'ai refermé toutes les portes que la haine avait ouvertes en moi, j'ai voulu revoir Naruto une dernière fois avant de mourir et je me suis laissé prendre dans sa vision de ce monde. Je crois enfin sincèrement qu'un futur m'est possible dans ce village, qu'il pourra me réapprendre à vivre et à être heureux, mais je ne pourrai pas l'être pleinement si tu ne l'es pas, Nii-San. Et tu ne le seras pas sans celui que ton cœur a choisi. Tu es comme moi, notre histoire sur ce point est rigoureusement la même. Je connais ce sentiment de m'endormir tous les soirs avec le même visage en tête et d'être incapable de l'effacer. Je n'ai pas oublié la peur qui me tiraillait de le rencontrer en mission et de devoir me confronter à lui et peut-être même le tuer. Je sais exactement ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tes yeux se sont posé sur lui la première fois depuis toutes ces années. Tout ce que tu ressens, je l'ai ressenti aussi. Je sais que ces sentiments sont plus forts que nos volontés de ne pas les ressentir, plus forts que tout. Mais ce sont eux qui vont nous guider vers la vie. Je ne peux pas te permettre de les nier au nom de ce Clan disparu. Tu aimes, Itachi. Tout comme j'aime. Je ne suis pas certain que les anciens membres de ce Clan maudit aient un jour ressenti ce que nous ressentons. Même Père et Maman. Ce Clan, notre Clan doit disparaître avec nous. Nous allons enfin leur offrir le repos de l'oubli. Nous avons réussi à conjurer le mauvais sort qui coule dans nos veines et avons rencontré les bonnes personnes qui nous ont changés. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser cette chance, Nii-San. Et je suis incapable de te regarder faire ça en silence. Je ne serai pas complice de ton sacrifice. Pas encore. Ne me demande pas ça.

Je me dirige lentement vers la porte en essuyant les quelques larmes qui se sont échappées malgré moi, calmé d'avoir enfin pu dire ce que je retenais en moi.

\- Désolé, Naruto. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu sois témoin de ça. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Tenzô, je n'ai subitement plus très faim. Je me retire dans ma chambre. Bonsoir.


	48. Sens dessus dessous

bon ... comment dire ... il est l'heure de justifier le rating M de cette fic ... petit warning de circonstance ceci est une fic et on est loin de la vraie vie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... alors on se protège irl et on se lâche ici. Pour ceux qui veulent sauter la scène ... écoutez Sasuke, il vous prévient ...

bonne lecture de ce long chapitre et encore merci pour les reviews ^^ Il semblerait que le site ait des soucis dans les publications des reviews, je reçois les alertes des messages mais ils ne sont pas inscrits sur le site ... pourtant ils sont comptabilisés ... comme on dit , ce sont les joies de l'informatique ...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

48 - Sens dessus dessous

Je pousse la porte de ma chambre et pénètre dans mon ancienne petite chambre d'enfant en essayant de ne plus penser aux dernières minutes que je viens de vivre. A mon premier pas dans la pièce, c'est chose faite. Je ne peux me retenir d'écarquiller les yeux en tournant sur moi-même pour mieux découvrir l'environnement qui m'entoure. Mes clones ont effectivement de quoi être fiers. Le changement est radical. Ils ont poussé les murs ou quoi ? Elle parait bien plus grande ! Non, ils n'auraient quand même pas osé … Je ressors et me rends pour la première fois dans la pièce qui jouxte ma chambre, tout au fond du couloir, le dojo où mes parents ont rendu leur dernier souffle. Je pose la main sur la porte et, le cœur serré, écarte les deux battants.

Ce n'est plus un dojo. C'est indéniable. Le tatami qui était au sol a été retiré, et la pièce est effectivement plus petite que dans mes souvenirs. Ils ont vraiment poussé les murs ? A moins que ce soit juste moi qui ai grandi, qui ne la voit plus avec des yeux d'enfant. La cloison qui est à ma droite est désormais un immense autel. Des bâtons d'encens incandescents dégagent une entêtante odeur tandis que leur fine fumée caresse les pétales des fleurs fraiches qui entourent les portraits de mes parents. Cette pièce respire la sérénité et le recueillement. Sur les autres murs, sont accrochés des kakémono aux couleurs du Clan et des préceptes que je m'empresse de lire : Fierté. Unité. Courage. Fidélité. Une immense table basse entourée de coussins est disposée au centre de la pièce, elle est illuminée par la douce lumière du soleil couchant s'infiltrant par la porte-fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par l'ambiance qui règne entre les murs de cette nouvelle pièce. Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, contrairement à ce que j'imaginais je me sens bien. Je suis en paix avec cette maison, même avec cette pièce. Je me présente devant l'autel, fais abstraction que je suis à moitié nu, ravive quelques brins d'encens et réunit mes mains pour une courte prière silencieuse. Je ne suis pas le fils parfait dont vous rêviez, j'en suis désolé mais il va falloir vous faire au nouveau Sasuke. Je ne suis peut-être plus non plus, un Uchiha, je ne perpétuerai jamais votre clan, mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette habitation. Mon histoire est ici, dans cette maison et je compte bien continuer à l'écrire entre ses murs.

Je regagne lentement le couloir et retourne dans ma chambre, apaisé. Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé, elle est bien plus grande que ce matin. Je repose un pied dans le couloir, me penche en avant, en arrière de chaque côté de la cloison, mesurant approximativement la longueur de la pièce et celle du couloir… jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce que ces idiots de clones ont fait … la chambre de mes parents … ils ont détruit la chambre de mes parents ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir qu'il manquait des portes dans le couloir ? La salle de bain ! Où est passée la salle de bains qui était entre les deux chambres ? Mais comment ai-je pu lâcher trois clones avec une somme d'argent confortable et pour seule consigne : réaménagez-moi la maison !

Je me retourne précipitamment et enfonce la porte du bureau de Père. Un énorme soulagement m'envahit lorsque je pose un pied dans la pièce. Rien n'a bougé. Mais alors ? Je parcours les quelques mètres qui me séparent de la dernière porte du couloir, celle de la chambre de mon frère. Je pousse la porte et retiens aussitôt mon souffle. J'ai trouvé la salle de bain. Et quelle salle de bain ! Du bois, du bois clair du sol au plafond. A ma droite, une cloison sépare les toilettes du reste de la pièce. Au fond de la pièce, sous la fenêtre, dans l'angle droit, une immense baignoire d'angle traditionnelle japonaise est prête à l'emploi. Deux tabourets sont installés autour d'elle, à proximité de la douche pour se laver dont le pommeau repose dans un seau en bois. Le mur gauche est lui occupé par une douche à l'européenne, ceinturée par une vitre opaque. Plus près de moi, deux lavabos surplombés par un interminable miroir sont positionnés sur quelques meubles de rangement. Mon regard est alors attiré vers le plafond de la pièce … si je peux appeler ça un plafond ! Ce n'est qu'une sorte de jardin suspendu d'où retombent harmonieusement une profusion de fleurs odorantes. Comment mes clones ont-ils pu créer une pièce si magnifique ?

Encore sous le choc, je referme la porte et prends quelques secondes de répit dans le couloir. Des éclats de voix dans la cuisine me font savoir que Naruto et Itachi doivent discuter… A moins que Tenzô ne soit revenu de sa ronde … Mais mon esprit est ailleurs, tourné vers la porte de ma chambre. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas encore bien regardé cette pièce. Mes clones ont donc annexé la chambre de mes parents, mais la pièce ne m'a pas semblé être si grande que ça, pas comme deux chambres juxtaposées…

Je pousse la porte et pénètre à nouveau dans ce qui est aujourd'hui la pièce la plus intime de ma maison. Un grand lit deux places noir est au centre de la pièce, au centre d'un immense tapis blanc pur. Le linge de lit et les coussins déposés au sol et sur la couverture, sont d'un rouge flamboyant. A la droite du lit, une énorme lampe de chevet en papier japonais est posée sur le tapis. Derrière la tête de lit en forme de torii noir, le portail traditionnel japonais, le mur est recouvert de panneaux en papier de riz, créant un immense shôji qui occupe tout le fond de la pièce. Je m'en approche en contournant le lit et pose une main sur le papier, avant d'effectuer un léger mouvement de la gauche vers la droite. Comme je m'y attendais, la porte coulisse aisément et me laisse découvrir une seconde pièce dans l'enfilade de la chambre à proprement dite. De nombreuses étagères et placards sont rangés le long du mur, au fond de la pièce. Je reconnais quelques habits de mon frère rangés sur différents niveaux. Un … dressing ? Ces idiots ont créé une pièce rien que pour mes fringues ?

Je fais demi-tour et retourne m'asseoir sur le bas de mon lit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, que je m'aperçois que le mur en face de moi est bien trop rapproché par rapport à l'emplacement de la porte d'entrée. Effectivement, une énorme porte de lune que j'ai crue jusque-là purement décorative, transperce la cloison. Je me relève et m'avance jusqu'à la porte. Une seconde cloison est placée à moins d'une mètre de la porte, créant deux petits couloirs qui se séparent l'un vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche. J'emprunte celui qui va à droite, et contourne la cloison. Je retrouve le couloir qui allait à gauche en débouchant dans une pièce aveugle d'environ deux mètres de long et entièrement carrelée. Le sol est recouvert de galets et quelques gros cubes carrés, également carrelés, répartis un peu partout pourraient servir de sièges. Qu'est-ce que ces idiots ont fait ? Cette pièce est totalement inutile !

Un unique bouton en inox, large comme deux mains est incrusté entre le carrelage, dans la cloison entourée par les couloirs. Maudissant mes idiots de clones, j'appuie rageusement sur le bouton. Je ne peux retenir un léger cri lorsque le plafond carrelé déverse sur moi une pluie chaude. Une douche ! Cette pièce est une énorme douche de dix mètres carrés ! L'eau ruissèle sur mes épaules dénudées, sur mon corps et se transforme en une multitude de petits ruisseaux entre les galets du sol qui s'écoulent jusqu'au fond de la pièce où ils s'évacuent par une ligne de perforations dans le sol, certainement dans une nouvelle canalisation enfouie. Toujours sous le flot tiède, je me couche sur les galets et laisse l'eau me détendre.

Finalement, mes clones ont fait du bon boulot, voire même de l'excellent. J'adore tout ce qu'ils ont fait, et leur laisser une totale liberté d'action leur a permis de piocher dans mon imaginaire le plus secret pour me créer la maison de mes rêves. Je reste ainsi quelques minutes, puis, je me redresse et rappuie sur le bouton pour faire cesser le flot réconfortant. Je secoue énergiquement ma tignasse ruisselante dans l'espoir vain de la sécher, et refais le tour de la cloison. Un bouton sur la cloison créée par le petit virage en U, me fait ralentir. Je l'attrape et le fais coulisser, m'arrachant un petit rire quand je découvre le contenu de ce petit placard caché. Une dizaine de serviettes empilées n'attendent que mon bon vouloir pour me sécher.

J'abandonne mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement trempés, et m'enroule dans l'une d'elles. J'en utilise une seconde pour me sécher sommairement les cheveux, et m'avance dans ma chambre en direction de mon nouveau lit sur lequel je m'étends immédiatement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, à la frontière du sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit embrumé. Ce ne sont que quelques coups forts sur le bois de la porte qui me font revenir dans la réalité.

\- Sas'ke ? tu dors ? Sas'ke ?

\- Tu peux entrer, Naruto.

La porte s'entrouvre et une tête blonde apparaît par l'entrebâillement.

\- Putain, il s'est passé quoi ici ?

Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour lui répondre.

\- Mes clones, tu t'en souviens ? ben … ils ont fait ça …

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu aies eu des problèmes de chakra, ils ont fait tout ça à trois ?

\- Oui. Et tu n'as rien vu. Ils ont refait pratiquement toutes les pièces et même modifié les meubles. La chambre d' Itachi est devenue une salle de bains, le dojo une salle de recueillement, et ils ont même transformé la chambre de mes parents en dressing !

\- Dressing ? waouh, Sakura tuerait pour avoir ça. Tu te rends compte qu'elle habite encore chez ses parents ? Elle et Saï tiennent à avoir une maison avec un peu de terrain pour leur bébé et il n'y a que des appartements disponibles au village. Tiens, je t'ai emmené de quoi grignoter, tu dois avoir faim, non ? Itachi et Tenzô ont regagné l'autre maison. Ce n'est certainement pas à moi de te dire ça, mais Itachi a été bien secoué par ce que tu lui as dit. Il m'a demandé de te remettre ça …

Il sort de derrière son dos mon T-shirt que j'avais abandonné dans la cuisine, et le dépose sur le lit avec un sachet contenant quelques fruits secs.

\- Naruto. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu dois manger… j'ai causé pas mal de perturbations dans ton chakra aujourd'hui …

Je soupire, ferme les yeux et me recouche, les bras étendus en étoile.

\- Bien, maman.

Je m'enfouis un peu plus dans le matelas et ouvre innocemment la bouche. Un léger rire me répond, signe qu'il a parfaitement compris le message. Un poids fait s'enfoncer le matelas de chaque côté de mon corps alors que je l'imagine grimper sur le lit. Un petit bruit de papier froissé me renseigne sur l'avancée des choses puis une légère odeur de sucré me titille les narines soudainement. Il promène le fruit sur mes lèvres, sur ma langue que je m'amuse à lui tirer. Kami-Sama, comment fait-il pour me faire tout oublier instantanément. Mon frère, le Clan, le danger qui plane sur mes pupilles, tout est relégué au second plan lorsque je me retrouve seul avec lui.

Un contact sur mon nez suivi d'un petit rire tout près de mon visage me fait envisager que ce ne sont pas ses doigts qui tiennent l'abricot séché. Lentement, je remonte mes bras et les dépose sur les épaules de l'homme étendu au-dessus de moi. Je m'y accroche fermement tandis que je remonte croquer le fruit qu'il tient entre ses dents. Je suis incapable de réprimer le frisson qui me parcourt lorsque nos lèvres entrent en contact avant de s'écarter pour approfondir le baiser. J'apprécie chaque caresse de sa langue sur la mienne mais très vite, une étrange sensation de manque m'envahit. J'en veux plus. Plus de quoi, je l'ignore, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ce baiser ne me suffit pas... ne me suffit plus. Je m'éloigne de lui et grogne tout bas :

\- Plus …

\- Plus de baisers ?

\- Non, plus de toi…

Il glisse le long de mon cou et grignote doucement la peau entre mon cou et mon épaule.

\- Tu veux quoi, Sas'ke ?

\- Ta peau …

Je le sens s'effondrer légèrement sur moi.

\- Déshabille-moi alors …

J'attrape aussitôt le dos de son T-Shirt et le passe au-dessus de sa tête. J'ouvre ensuite les yeux et les pose sur cette étendue de peau dorée que je sais aussi douce qu'un pétale de fleur. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là. Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son dos, glisse mes doigts entre l'élastique de son survêtement et son caleçon et commence à le descendre en suivant le galbe de ses fesses. Naruto me jette un regard étonné mais ne fait rien pour retenir son vêtement. Il soulève ses genoux pour m'aider et, en moins d'une seconde, il se retrouve en caleçon alors que son pantalon a appris à voler à travers la pièce. C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto semble prendre conscience que je ne porte rien d'autre qu'une petite serviette autour de mes hanches. Machinalement, il repositionne ses genoux un peu plus bas, un peu plus loin de mon entre-jambe.

\- Non. Reste où tu es. C'est toi que je vois là, c'est toi que je sens et que je veux sentir encore plus.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument. Je te veux au plus près de moi. J'en ai besoin. Non… J'en ai envie. Apprends-moi, Naruto.

\- Sas'ke … ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter. Je veux te le montrer d'abord. Fais-moi tout oublier, Naruto, comme toi seul sait le faire.

Une série de baisers sur mon torse sera sa réponse. Je referme les yeux et m'abandonne entre ses mains. Je me tends vers lui lorsque ses dents se referment sur ma peau, torturant doucement les deux points sensibles de ma poitrine. Il les mordille, les suçote, souffle dessus puis les lèche doucement, avant de les remordre, me rendant plus fou de seconde en seconde. Ses mains ne restent pas inertes, elles se promènent sur toute la longueur de mon corps : descendent par mes bras, serrent rapidement mes mains, puis remontent chatouiller mes côtes ou mes cuisses, déclenchant des sensations plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Je sens Naruto très concentré sur mes réactions, trop même pour me contenter. Son petit rire me manque, je veux qu'il s'amuse lui aussi, je veux partager ce moment avec lui, pas qu'il ne pense uniquement qu'à me faire découvrir ces sensations. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je refuse catégoriquement d'être égoïste. Alors, je referme les yeux un peu plus fort, tente d'oublier quelques secondes les douces caresses qu'il me prodigue et lentement, je fais glisser ma main le long de son bras pour attraper son poignet. Je le sens se figer et attendre ma réaction. Je soulève sa main et la fait glisser le long de mon corps jusqu'à atteindre cette zone qu'il a peut-être déjà vue mais jamais touché. Je rouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les siens alors que je dépose sa main sur mon sexe érigé que la serviette ne cache plus.

\- Je suis sérieux, Naruto. Si tu veux de moi, c'est maintenant.

\- Je t'aime Sas'ke, ne pense pas une seconde que je ne veuille pas de toi. Cela fait des heures, des jours, des années que je rêve de ce moment-là mais je ne veux rien précipiter.

\- Naruto, tu vas arrêter immédiatement de te faire des films et tu vas … ahhhhhhh !

Il n'a pas attendu ma réponse et s'est rapidement glissé le long de mon corps pour prendre mon sexe entre ses lèvres. Cette nouvelle sensation m'envoie directement dans un nouvel univers parallèle. Je ne sens plus rien, je ne sais plus rien, mon monde se réduit à cette bouche qui m'entoure, qui me serre, qui me dévore. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que plonger mes mains dans cette chevelure blonde qui bouge lentement au rythme de ses succions. Je n'ai qu'à peine conscience des cris que je pousse, des gémissements qui m'échappent. Je n'ai plus ni fierté ni retenue, je ne contrôle plus rien, et encore moins les tremblements de mon corps. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, et pourtant, tout mon corps me hurle d'en demander encore plus. La chaleur dans mon ventre se fait de plus en plus forte, à la limite du supportable, elle me consume de l'intérieur. Je sens que je vais exploser, je voudrais le prévenir mais aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres, alors je tape, je tape encore et encore sur le dessus de son crâne, je ne veux pas que cela cesse et pourtant je veux le protéger de … ça. Mais il ne comprend pas, ou ne veut pas comprendre et, dans un dernier cri, je me libère entre ses lèvres. Toute énergie quitte instantanément mon corps. J'ai la délicieuse impression de flotter au milieu des nuages alors que je m'effondre dans le matelas. Instinctivement, je recherche encore un peu de cette chaleur pour faire durer cette sensation, alors je m'accroche à l'homme qui est encore au-dessus de moi. Je me blottis contre la douce main chaude qui vient me caresser le visage, qui replace tendrement quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

\- Na … Na …

\- Chuuuuut. Profite ... C'est pour toi.

\- Non. Encore …

Un éclat de rire emplit enfin cette chambre.

\- Tu es insatiable ! Sache que je serai toujours prêt pour t'emmener dans les nuages, mais prends un peu le temps de redescendre de ceux-là d'abord.

\- Non, encore plus … prends-moi …

\- Chuuuut Sas'ke. On a le temps.

\- Naruto … Aime-moi …

\- Bordel Sas'ke, comment tu veux que je te résiste si tu me sors des trucs comme ça. A moins que …

Je me redresse et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. En approfondissant le baiser je découvre un parfum que je ne connais pas, celui de mon propre corps. Loin de me révulser, cela ne me donne que plus envie d'en découvrir encore plus, de goûter à mon tour le parfum de l'homme qui sait si bien me mener dans un autre univers où plus rien ne compte.

\- Prends-moi, Naruto. Je veux me lier à toi, ici, maintenant.

\- Sas'ke, je refuse de te prendre, tu n'en sais pas assez … bordel comment je peux t'expliquer ça, moi … je t'aime, tu entends, je t'aime plus que tout. C'est toi qui va me prendre. Oui, c'est ça, c'est toi qui va me prendre … Laisse-moi quelques secondes pour me préparer, ma dernière fois remonte à pas mal de temps.

\- Préparer ?

\- Putain … heureusement qu'il fait sombre, je suis à la limite de jouir rien qu'en t'entendant.

\- Je te veux … encore …

\- Tais-toi, bordel … tu es un vrai démon … ça devrait aller … Sas'ke, regarde-moi.

Je me redresse et effectivement, il fait si sombre que je n'arrive qu'à peine à le voir. J'enclenche mes Sharingans et il apparaît immédiatement plus distinctement.

\- Naruto…

\- Sas'ke. Tu sais comment ça va se passer ?

Il remonte ses mains sur mon visage et peut ainsi sentir ma réponse. Je penche rapidement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Je fais glisser une main sur son visage et caresse tendrement une de ses joues en redessinant les marques de Kyubi. Puis je me rapproche de lui et me penche à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- J'ai confiance en toi …

\- Putain … tu ... Je vais me mettre à quatre pattes, d'accord ? et toi, tu vas passer derrière moi pour …

\- Non.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Je veux te voir.

\- On est dans le noir ! on voit avec nos mains là !

\- Pas moi.

\- Tricheur !

Pendant qu'il grogne tout seul, je le plaque sur le matelas et commence à mon tour de le couvrir de baisers avant de trouver à mon tour les mamelons sensibles de ses pectoraux et de commencer méticuleusement à les grignoter.

\- Saaaaaaas' …

\- Je suis un bon élève, Sensei ?

Les sensations sont complètement différentes de ce côté de la barrière. Je prends un malin plaisir à intensifier mes gestes en fonction de ses soupirs. Je repère avec délice les endroits qui le font se tendre, ceux qui le font frissonner et ceux qui font bouger plus franchement son sexe sur lequel j'ai posé négligemment une main. Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps de Naruto est devenu un instrument de musique sur lequel je sais jouer une bonne dizaine de mélodies qui le mènent toutes inévitablement un peu plus près des nuages. J'ai adoré subir les attaques de Naruto sur mon corps mais avoir le sien à ma merci est tout aussi jouissif. Je suis le maître de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements, et je ne rencontre aucune réticence lorsque je me déplace vers le bas de son corps pour lui retirer son dernier vêtement.

Naruto avait raison, je l'ai vu nu des centaines de fois lorsque nous étions enfants, mais là, c'est totalement différent. Premièrement, il est loin d'être un enfant, il a grandi dans tous les sens du terme, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux. Deuxièmement, nous ne sommes pas dans l'ambiance neutre d'un bain public. Légèrement impressionné, je promène délicatement un doigt le long de son membre gonflé de sang.

\- Sas' … tu n'es pas obligé …

Je me rapproche de son visage et dépose lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un petit bisou.

\- Comment devrais-je te le dire. J'ai envie de toi. Je veux tout de toi, et tout te donner. Maintenant.

Je redescends en semant des baisers sur mon chemin jusqu'au bout de chair turgescent qui m'attend impatiemment. Calmement, je joins une main à celle de Naruto et la guide jusqu'à ma chevelure. Comprenant le message, Naruto y rassemble ses deux mains et enserre mon crâne entre ses doigts. Taquin, je mordille la peau tendre de l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour les lui faire écarter encore plus. M'obéissant, il s'exécute dans un petit rire et m'autorise ainsi à me glisser entre elles. Je poursuis ensuite mon expérimentation, en soufflant, en caressant avec mon nez ou ma langue chaque parcelle de sa peau recouverte d'un fin duvet blond. Je m'amuse des tressautements, des légers grognements et des spasmes incontrôlés que je crée. Mais le plus doux à mon oreille, c'est le long cri que pousse Naruto lorsque je me décide enfin à l'engloutir. Bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille de ce qu'il m'a fait quelques minutes plus tôt, je commence de longs vas et viens en me guidant sur ses soupirs, de plus en plus rapides. Mais soudain, il attrape plus fermement mon crâne et se retire d'autorité de ma gorge.

\- Stop … si … si tu … putain …

Je remonte jusqu'à son visage et murmure à son oreille :

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Non. Enfin si … putain je dis n'importe quoi … tu es … merveilleux … je te veux … maintenant … je te veux en moi … fais-moi l'amour, Sas'ke … jusqu'au bout …

Il se jette aussitôt à mon cou et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais ses bras ne restent pas longtemps autour de mes épaules, ils glissent le long de mon corps, se posent fermement sur mes hanches et me guident lentement face à lui. L'une de ses mains s'infiltre ensuite entre nos deux corps et attrape mon sexe tendu vers lui. Il me place correctement en face de lui tandis que son autre main glisse dans mon dos et se pose sur le haut de mes fesses. Je sens les siennes me frôler à chacune de ses respirations.

\- Sas' … à toi … doucement …

Je me penche et pose tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis que je commence lentement à m'avancer en lui.

Je croyais avoir tout vu, tout ressenti lorsqu'il m'avait entouré de ses lèvres, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que je suis en train de vivre. Je sens son corps vibrer contre le mien tandis la pression qui m'enserre est chaude et douce à la fois. Naruto, complètement alangui sous moi, murmure des mots sans queue ni tête, entrecoupés de nombreux « oui ». Finalement, mon bassin cogne contre ses fesses ce qui déclenche un immense soupir de bien-être chez mon compagnon. Il ressert ses bras autour de moi et se hisse jusqu'à mon oreille.

\- Plus fort, plus vite, plus loin, je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi, je veux que tu marques mon corps pour toujours. Fais-moi hurler, Sas'ke …

Je recule et me retire presque de son corps tandis qu'il se laisse à nouveau tomber sur le matelas. Ses mains se posent sur mes fesses et s'y accrochent quand je me rengaine en lui. J'effectue de la même manière plusieurs allers retours, quand soudain, Naruto lâche un énorme cri. Je secoue la tête pour m'extraire des folles sensations que son corps me prodigue. Je veux réentendre son cri d'extase. Je me retire et me rengaine une nouvelle fois dans son corps, sans l'obtenir. Presque vexé, je recommence encore et encore bougeant parfois légèrement à droite ou à gauche, quand finalement, Naruto me gratifie d'un second cri.

\- Là ? Là ? Naruto ? c'est là que tu aimes ?

\- Ou … oui … je t'aime …

Je me rengaine une nouvelle fois et arrive enfin à obtenir ce que je veux. Je le fais crier encore et encore, à chaque fois que je le percute, mais je sens aussi que ma fin est proche. Je ferme brutalement les yeux. Pas maintenant, je veux le faire venir avant moi, pas maintenant … Je le frappe encore et toujours puis il pousse un cri plus fort que les autres tandis que son corps se tend vers moi en un spasme incontrôlé. Un dernier mouvement du bassin, puis je ferme à nouveau les yeux et m'abandonne à mon tour à ce tsunami de sensations et d'extase.

La jouissance balaye tout en moi. Je m'effondre sur le corps de l'homme essoufflé au-dessous de moi. Je ne sais comment j'arrive à me hisser au niveau de son oreille mais je dois puiser au plus profond de moi pour trouver la force de prononcer ces quelques mots.

\- Naruto… je t'aime.


	49. Réveil et éveil

On reste encore un peu dans le huis clos de nos deux tourtereaux ... profitez les petits, profitez ...

Bonne lecture ! et merci pour les reviews en espérant qu'elles apparaissent lorsque le site aura réglé son problème ... le compteur monte, et comme je suis optimiste, c'est pour me dire que vous aimez, non ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

49 - Réveil et éveil

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, la lumière inonde la pièce. Je papillonne rapidement des paupières et reporte mon attention sur le corps toujours étendu sous moi. Pauvre Naruto, cela doit faire des heures que je l'écrase. Je bascule délicatement sur le côté de son corps en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Ouch ... Je porte une main à mon front et tente vainement de calmer cette sourde douleur qui me vrille le crâne. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et me concentre à nouveau sur l'homme étendu. La lumière redessine chaque courbe de son corps. Je suis irrésistiblement attiré par la petite zone, entre son aine et sa hanche, où est gravé le signe de mon Clan. Euh … ex-Clan ? À la minute actuelle, je m'en moque bien. Seul compte l'homme endormi que je caresse paresseusement.

Je profite allègrement du fait que je sois le seul éveillé pour me gaver de son image. Je mémorise chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, chaque grain de beauté, j'en découvre même des nouveaux que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqués. Je m'étends un peu mieux contre lui et laisse mes yeux caresser son visage. Je détaille ses lèvres, ses joues qui portent les marques de la présence en lui de Kyubi, ses yeux clos… un peu trop bien fermés d'ailleurs pour être honnêtes. La pression sur ses paupières est trop forte pour être involontaire. Je reporte mon regard sur son torse : sa respiration est légèrement irrégulière. Je vois les pulsations de son sang dans ses veines du cou qui s'activent, certainement amplifiées par la lumière rasante qui s'infiltre par la fenêtre. Un léger sourire s'accroche à mes lèvres quand je réalise que cet idiot fait semblant de dormir. Ça mérite une petite punition, non ? Je me penche vers son oreille et murmure le plus bas possible.

\- Puisque tu dors encore, je peux faire tout ce que je veux à ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux … t'embrasser ici …

Je dépose un long baiser sur son épaule mais il arrive facilement à se maîtriser et ne bouge pas.

\- Hm … Tu es fort … et si j'essaie ici ?

Je me penche et dépose mes lèvres sur la peau tendre d'une de ses cuisses. Son sexe frémit mais lui ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

\- Hum, tu m'épates. Et si je te répétais ce que je t'ai dit avant de m'endormir ?

La pression sur ses paupières se fait encore plus forte. J'enjambe ses hanches et m'assois à califourchon sur lui avant de me pencher et coller mon corps au sien.

\- Naruto … tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre à nouveau ? à moins que tu ne l'aies pas entendu … dans ce cas, je pourrai encore le garder pour moi un bon moment. Puisque tu dors vraiment, alors je vais pouvoir en faire de même et oublier ce que j'ai dit.

Je roule sur le matelas mais avant que mon dos ne touche le tissu, une bouche avide s'est posée sur la mienne. Kami-Sama, peut-on être dépendant de quelque chose qu'on n'a vécu qu'une seule fois ? J'entoure ses épaules de mes bras et décale mon visage vers le bas, pour descendre dans son cou. Le désir et l'envie ont déjà réinvesti mon corps et entreprennent de le réveiller sans attendre. Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son corps jusqu'à cette fameuse petite zone qui m'attire tant.

\- Fais-le apparaître …

\- Hm …

\- Laisse-moi le voir …

\- Voir ? y'a rien à voir là …

\- Montre-le-moi et je te le redirai …

\- Sas' je veux bien le faire apparaître, mais tu ne verras rien.

\- Mais si … approche toi … je veux le voir pour l'embrasser … tu ne veux pas sentir mes lèvres sur toi … Naruto …

\- C'est bon, il est là, dis-le maintenant…

Je me penche et effectivement, les deux tatouages sont visibles. Un sourire se place aussitôt sur mes lèvres que je dépose lentement sur l'éventail avant de les remplacer par une main possessive et de remonter lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, moi, Uchiha Sasuke, me déclare follement, éperdument amoureux de toi. Je t'aime, Baka.

\- Sas' … bordel, je … laisse-moi faire la lumière, je veux voir ton visage.

\- La lumière ? de quoi tu parles, il fait jour …

\- Jour ? c'est toi qui a des visions, mon trésor, il fait aussi noir que dans un four, là.

\- Mon trésor ? c'est quoi ce délire ? c'est moi que tu appelles comme ça ?

\- Faut assumer, mon ange, on ne dit pas à Naruto Uzumaki qu'on l'aime sans en subir les conséquences. Je vais tester tous les surnoms les plus débiles jusqu'à trouver celui qui te conviendra le mieux. Maintenant laisse-moi allumer.

Il se penche hors du lit et tâtonne pour trouver la lumière.

\- Très drôle, Dobe.

Je me penche à mon tour et attrape l'interrupteur de la lampe que je vois parfaitement. La différence de luminosité est infime.

\- Monsieur est content ? on peut continuer ou tu veux encore me mener en bateau un peu plus ? je te ferai payer ma facture d'électricité si tu continues. Embrasse-moi maintenant, au lieu de perdre du temps.

\- Redis-le … maintenant que je te vois, redis-le …

\- Dis donc, tu es gourmand, je te l'ai déjà dit deux fois …

\- Deux fois dans le noir total, ça ne compte pas …

\- Dans le … mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? Je te voyais parfaitement, moi !

Je rappuie sur le bouton et me lève en tachant de ne pas faire trop laisser transparaître mon irritation.

\- Sas'ke ! reviens !

\- Je vais prendre une douche !

Je traverse la chambre et me rend dans la petite pièce carrelée attenante.

\- Sas'ke !

Un bruit sourd résonne alors entre les murs.

\- Aie, Putain, c'est quoi ce truc ? Sas'ke !

Naruto a bondi hors du lit et, en s'efforçant de me suivre, s'est pris les pieds dans le pantalon humide que j'avais abandonné tantôt. J'enclenche l'eau et m'assois sur un des cubes, laissant à l'eau la charge de me détendre. J'attends quelques secondes avant de voir arriver un Naruto plaqué contre le mur et qui avance à tatillon.

\- Sas'ke, t'es là ? c'est quoi cette pièce, j'entends de l'eau ! Eh ça mouille ! c'est quoi ce bordel !

\- Arrête de jurer comme un charretier, tu ne vois pas que c'est une douche ? géante, je te l'accorde, mais juste une douche.

\- Putain, Sas' combien de fois dois-je te dire qu'il fait plus noir que dans les oubliettes des geôles de Konoha.

Je me relève et m'avance vers lui. Je me glisse silencieusement dans son dos et étudie son comportement.

\- Sas' t'es toujours là ?

J'appuie sur le bouton et éteins l'eau.

\- Ça t'amuse de cacher ton chakra ? Sas'ke ?

Il fait un pas en avant. Je réenclenche l'eau au moment où il pose le pied à terre. Immédiatement, il le retire et recule.

\- Putain, ça marche comment ton truc ? c'est tactile ?

Je m'approche de lui et caresse un de ses bras, le faisant sursauter.

\- Naruto, tu es sérieux ?

\- Sérieux ? à quoi tu joues, bordel !

\- Tu n'y vois vraiment rien ?

\- Et c'est moi qui dois être sérieux ?

\- Naruto. J'y vois comme en plein jour. Je te vois gesticuler d'une jambe sur l'autre, ce qui a tendance à faire danser une certaine partie de ton anatomie que j'ai découverte ce soir, et à laquelle je suis désormais plus qu'attaché.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien de placer tes mains devant toi, je n'ai qu'à tourner autour de toi pour me régaler avec tes petites fesses musclées …

\- Ahhhh mais tais toi !

\- Viens, on va se rincer. Laisse-moi faire.

Je rallume l'eau et l'entraîne au milieu de la pièce. Je le place face à moi et promène mes mains sur son corps sali par nos précédents ébats.

\- Il y a un cube à ta droite qui peut te servir de siège. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

\- Non. C'est quoi cette pièce ?

\- Un des délires de mes clones. Enlève tes mains, c'est justement là que je veux frotter …

\- Et le truc qui m'a fait tomber ?

\- Mon pantalon.

\- Tu vois vraiment ?

\- Oui. Parfaitement bien, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je suis aveugle ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Tout à l'heure tu m'as vu dans le lit ?

\- Oui. Jusqu'à ce que tu éteignes à nouveau.

\- Voilà, tu es propre. On retourne au lit ? Je ne sais pas s'il y a de la lumière ici, et encore moins où mes clones ont foutu l'interrupteur. Donne-moi la main, on va passer par l'autre côté et éviter mon pantalon.

En sortant de la petite salle, je m'arrête devant le placard dans le mur et en sort une serviette pour Naruto. Je l'essuie sommairement et reprend sa main pour le mener au lit. Je le retourne et l'assois sur le rebord du matelas, tandis que j'attrape mon ancienne serviette pour me sécher. Un poil plus sec, je la pose sur mes épaules, me jette sur le lit, attrape sans hésiter l'interrupteur et allume la lampe de chevet.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Parfaitement. Et toi ?

\- Aucun changement.

\- Je peux regarder tes yeux ?

\- Viens …

Je m'étends et le laisse grimper sur moi pour me chevaucher. Il se penche et réajuste l'éclairage de la lampe avant de la basculer vers mon visage.

\- Lève la tête … Bouge pas … Qu'est-ce que … merde … c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Quel truc ?

\- Tu as tes Sharingans enclenchés ?

\- Non … je ne crois pas …

\- Euh si … je ne vois pas très bien à la lueur de la lampe, mais tes pupilles sont rouges là … et …

\- Et ?

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Non. Un peu à la tête, mais je pense que ce sont les conséquences de notre nuit …

\- Sas' … faire l'amour ne donne pas mal à la tête. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en dojutsu mais je mettrais plus ça sur l'éveil de ton Mangekyou.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Tes yeux étaient déjà beaux avec tes trois tomoes, mais là, ils sont fantastiques.

\- Naruto, arrête tes délires. Je dois te tuer pour faire évoluer mes pupilles, pas t'aimer.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas qui tu as tué ce soir, mais tes yeux ont évolués.

\- Itachi. Itachi aura des réponses.

En moins d'une seconde, je propulse Naruto loin de mes hanches et m'extrais du lit. D'un bond, je suis déjà dans le couloir. J'entends dans mon dos Naruto crier mon nom, mais il ne me retiendra pas, Itachi doit savoir ce qu'il m'arrive. J'avance d'un bon pas. Si je passe par la nouvelle ouverture du jardin, je pourrai voir s'il y a de la lumière dans une des pièces de sa maison. Perdu dans mes pensées, je sors du couloir et m'apprête à traverser le salon lorsque je cogne violemment dans quelque chose de dur et de chaud. Un torse. Naruto. Il est planté fermement sur ses deux pieds, une serviette autour des hanches et semble m'attendre. Son visage est dur et fermé, comme s'il était en colère. M'attendre ? Mais sa voix était dans mon dos il y a quelques secondes … Je me souviens parfaitement qu'il était couché sur le lit lorsque j'ai franchi la porte… Comment peut-il se retrouver devant moi ?

\- Na … Naruto ?

\- Yep … on va mettre les choses au point, toi et moi. Je suis parfois un peu idiot et naïf, mais je suis aussi très possessif.

\- Possessif ? mais …

\- Tu es à moi, Sas'ke, et il y a des choses que je ne tolérerai pas. Te laisser rendre visite à ton frère et Tenzô en pleine nuit dans CETTE tenue, en fait partie.

\- Tenue ?

Je blêmis en comprenant ce qu'il veut dire alors que son petit rire retentit. J'abaisse rapidement les yeux sur mon corps et découvre qu'effectivement, comme je le redoutais, je ne porte aucun vêtement, juste une serviette humide autour du cou. Deux mains se posent alors sur mes hanches et un souffle vient réchauffer mon oreille gauche.

\- Je comprends maintenant ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure par « faire danser une certaine partie de ton anatomie ». Sas'ke, tu auras toujours les mêmes pupilles demain. Laissons ton frère se reposer un peu. Je veux te prendre dans mes bras ce soir, retournons dans le lit.

Il attrape ma main et m'entraîne à sa suite dans le couloir. Nous retournons dans la chambre et il se couche immédiatement au milieu du lit, me tirant contre lui. Je pose ma joue contre son pectoral gauche tandis que ses deux bras m'entourent tendrement.

\- C'est quand même une histoire de fou.

\- J'y suis habitué avec toi …

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me surprends de jour en jour, Sas'. Qui aurait pu prévoir il y a un mois ce que nous venons de vivre ?

Je laisse ma main gauche caresser sa peau nue sous moi. Il a tout à fait raison.

\- Tu sais mon cœur, ça fait une éternité que je rêve de ce moment.

\- On dirait que tu sais exactement à partir de quel moment tu …

\- A partir de quel moment je suis tombé amoureux de toi … tu peux le dire, tu sais. Oui. Je sais exactement où et quand tu as ravi mon cœur. Je revenais de je-ne-sais-où et j'étais mal. Les autres enfants de notre âge venaient une fois de plus de me rejeter, encouragés à cela par leurs parents. Je rentrais dans mon petit appartement certainement une nouvelle fois ravagé par une bande d'adolescents quelconque, en remontant le chemin le long de la rivière qui passe devant le Quartier Uchiha. Le quotidien, quoi. Toi, tu étais assis sur le petit ponton, celui qui est près d'ici. On s'était encore pris le bec cet après-midi-là, pourtant, je n'ai pas pu retenir un petit sourire en te voyant. Finalement, tu étais comme moi. Nous étions tous les deux seuls et personne ne nous attendait chez nous. Tu as levé les yeux sur moi, et tu m'as répondu d'un petit sourire timide. Kami-Sama, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. C'était la première fois que tu me souriais. A moi, rien qu'à moi. Je me suis promis de passer ma vie à tout tenter pour revoir un jour ce sourire-là, pour combler ta solitude et prendre soin de toi à la place de ceux que tu aimais et qui n'étaient plus là.

Je me redresse et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste.

\- Je t'aime …

\- Pas autant que moi, Sas'…

\- Je peux te poser une autre question ?

\- c'est nouveau ça que tu sois curieux ... vas-y ...

\- Kyubi … il a rebaptisé Kakashi … « Monsieur à ton rythme »…

Un petit rire aigu me répond …

\- Oui. C'était sa phrase lorsque nous étions ensemble. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il s'est bien occupé de moi. Il savait qu'il était mon premier mais que ce ne serait qu'une courte histoire, il a … il a tenu à m'apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur une relation entre hommes.

\- Dans … dans les deux sens ?

\- Ça te travaille tant que ça ?

\- Laisse tomber …

\- Non, c'est normal que tu te poses des questions. Pour te répondre, oui, je l'ai pris et il m'a pris. Je … Je n'ai pas de préférence … Comme il était à mon écoute, c'était souvent moi qui décidais de la position. Ce soir, j'avais terriblement envie de toi. C'était juste plus … rapide … que tu me domines. Mais si tu le désires, je t'apprendrai à me préparer et … à être préparé.

\- Tu es mon Kakashi …

\- Quoi ?

Je me redresse et passe une jambe de l'autre côté de son corps de manière à me retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre tout ce que tu sais, et faire de moi le meilleur amant de tout le village. L' Hokage de Konoha mérite bien ça, non ? Pour une fois que tu vas m'apprendre quelque chose ...

Il me sourit et se redresse pour enrouler ses bras autour de mes hanches.

\- Je ne veux pas être un Hokage pour toi, je ne veux être que Naruto. Sans mentir, sans me cacher, sans tricher, juste moi. Sans fioritures ni déguisements, aussi nu que je peux l'être en ce moment.

Il pose ses lèvres sur mon mamelon qui lui fait face, avant de le titiller de la pointe de sa langue, puis de soupirer.

\- Il est tard, on devrait dormir, Sas'. Demain sera une grosse journée. Putain, que c'est dur de résister à l'appel de ton corps.

Je prends sa main qui était sur ma hanche gauche, et la fait glisser sur mon entrejambe réveillée.

\- Je croyais que ton renard te fournissait de l'énergie … Personnellement je n'ai besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil pour être en forme … Mais si tu préfères ronfler …

Il se jette sur moi et me renverse sur le matelas.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi le démon, mais je me suis trompé… tu vas voir si j'ai envie de dormir …

Je lâche un petit rire et m'abandonne à ses caresses. La nuit est très loin d'être terminée.


	50. Visite diplomatique

Petit chapitre de transition pour souffler un peu ...

toujours pas d'affichage des reviews, snif.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

50 - Visite diplomatique.

A huit heures sonnantes, Naruto et moi nous nous posons devant la porte principale du village. J'ai eu l'agréable surprise à mon réveil, de constater que me yeux avaient regagné leur état normal et que je pouvais à nouveau retirer et réenclencher mes Sharingans selon ma volonté. Naruto, qui m'avait suivi dans la salle de bain, a passé un bon moment à s'extasier sur la beauté de l'étoile à six branches qui avait désormais pris place dans mes yeux à la place de mes tomoes. Nous avons convenu tous les deux, de conserver cette information secrète, et d'en parler à mon frère dès que nous le pourrons.

Il s'est ensuite fâché lorsque j'ai commencé à vouloir retirer l'emblème du Clan sur mon T-Shirt. Je n'ai pu que lui donner raison lorsqu'il a avancé que cette histoire méritait une seconde discussion entre Itachi et moi. C'est donc avec le blason de ma famille sur la manche, que je me présente sur la petite place du village. Pendant que nous déjeunions, Tenzô nous a adressé une souris pour nous prévenir que mon frère et lui partaient en avance rencontrer la Hokage et que nous nous y retrouverons.

Je camouffle un léger bâillement et jette un regard circulaire autour de moi. De nombreux membres de ma génération sont rassemblés sur la place. Naruto gravite avec aisance d'un groupe à un autre, saluant tout le monde bruyamment. Lorsque mon regard se pose sur lui, Shikamaru m'adresse un léger signe de tête, auquel je réponds de la même manière. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Naruto discuter avec Sakura puis se retourner soudainement vers moi et me rejoindre en courant.

\- Sas'ke … j'ai oublié de te dire …

\- Hm ?

\- Le Kazekage va arriver dans quelques minutes …

\- Et ?

\- Il est mon ami.

\- Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Il a été là lorsque j'étais mal. Je lui ai … parlé … beaucoup …

\- Il me déteste donc …

\- Et bien …

\- Il a des vues sur toi ?

\- Quoi ? non !

\- Alors tout se passera bien, Hokage-Sama.

\- Sas' … Itachi et Tenzô viennent d'arriver. Au fond, à gauche, tu les vois ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Baka. Oui. Itachi approche d'ailleurs.

\- On ne dit rien, c'est ça ?

\- Rien du tout. Sur n'importe quel sujet que ce soit, tu as compris ?

\- Oui. C'est bon, je ne suis pas stupide, non plus …

Je me redresse et fait face à mon frère.

\- Sasuke, Naruto, bonjour.

\- Bonjour Itachi, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci Naruto. La Hokage souhaiterait organiser une réunion avec le Kazekage. Comme tu le sais, elle va le tenir au courant des différentes évolutions de nos … affaires et souhaiterait notre présence. Elle propose de faire ça après ma déclaration d'allégeance.

\- J'y serai.

Son regard se pose alors pour la première fois sur moi.

\- Sasuke, ça va ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Merci d'avoir remis ce T-Shirt. On … rediscutera de tout ça ce soir.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ?

Mon frère soupire longuement avant de plonger son regard dans le mien et de me répondre.

\- Sasuke … ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de relancer cette discussion. Je … La seule chose que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu comptes plus que le Clan à perpétuer.

Je fais un pas dans sa direction et pose mon front sur son épaule, plus secoué par ses mots que je ne le voudrais.

\- Je suis désolé, Nii-San, je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit … je veux tellement que tu sois heureux. Tu le mérites tant.

Je le sens se tendre sous mon front.

\- Tu as changé, Otouto. Je ne sais pas en quelle mesure ni pourquoi, mais tu as l'air bien plus en paix, bien plus mature.

\- C'est sans doute parce que j'ai passé une bonne nuit dans ma nouvelle chambre. Un petit coup de pinceau, ça vous change un homme…

Soudain, un mouvement de foule nous fait tourner la tête vers l'artère principale.

\- Sas'ke, Itachi, restez à mes côtés.

\- Naruto, la Hokage a accepté ma proposition, c'est à toi que je vais …

Une douzaine d'ANBU apparaissent sur les toits environnants, nous mettant instantanément sur la défensive.

\- Ce sont des types de la Racine, pas des ANBU, ne vous trompez pas.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai mémorisé l'odeur de chacun d'entre eux. Kakashi-Sensei est le garde du corps officiel de la vieille depuis son attaque. Ça permet à Saï de souffler un peu et de rester auprès de Sakura-Chan.

Au fond de la rue, un groupe de personnes apparaît. En première ligne, s'avancent quatre personnes. La Hokage en grande tenue de cérémonie, est à la gauche des deux vieux croûtons membres du Conseil. Un homme que je ne connais pas se traîne à l'extrême droite en s'appuyant lourdement sur une canne. Un bandage blanc lui mange la moitié de la tête ainsi qu'une bonne partie du visage et toute la partie droite de son corps est camouflé sous un long manteau brun. Kakashi suit sa supérieure, un pas derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle arrive à notre hauteur, Itachi et moi échangeons un regard et posons un genou à terre.

\- Naruto ! Mon cher co-Hokage !

J'entends un brouhaha dans mon dos, signe que tous les ninjas prennent la même position que nous. Naruto s'avance au-devant de Tsunade, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Hokage-Sama, Koharu-Sama, Homura-Sama, Danzô-Sama, tous les Ninjas de Konoha sont prêts à accueillir le Kazekage.

\- Parfait, Naruto.

L'homme que je ne connais pas s'avance alors au niveau de la Hokage et soulève sa canne dans notre direction.

\- Hokage-Sama…

\- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous?

\- Il ne me semble pas reconnaître l'homme qui se tient derrière le Jinchûriki.

\- Vous perdez la mémoire, Danzô-San ? il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Non, je parlais de l'autre homme …

Je redresse légèrement la tête afin d'avoir la cheffe du village dans mon champs de vision mais Neiji se pose souplement entre elle et nous.

\- Hokage-Sama, un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes approche du village.

\- Ce sont eux, merci Neiji-San. Allons les accueillir sans tarder.

Elle m'adresse un rapide clin d'œil à et s'éloigne en entraînant Naruto en passant un bras sous le sien. Les deux hommes et la femme posent un dernier regard sur le dos de mon frère, encore agenouillé et le regard baissé vers le sol, avant de la suivre en silence.

Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, mon frère et moi nous relevons comme un seul homme.

\- Cette femme est redoutable.

Je reporte mon regard vers les trois personnes qui nous tournent désormais le dos.

\- Ils ne pourront pas dire qu'ils ne savaient pas que tu es revenu, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Kakashi a fait du bon boulot en prévenant tous tes amis que j'étais désormais dans votre camp. Il n'y a aucun indice pour les faire douter de moi dans leur comportement devant le Conseil, ils sont restés bien en ligne et aucune aura hostile n'est perceptible dans leurs rangs derrière nous. De ce que j'en ai entendu, tes camarades n'ont pas été étonnés. Certains ont même ajouté que c'était une constante de famille.

\- Eh les mecs ! C'est galère, je sais, mais il faudrait que vous vous mettiez avec nous. Le Kazekage va passer les troupes de Konoha en revue.

\- On vous suit, Shikamaru-San.

\- Laisse tomber le –San, on n'a pas tant de différence d'âge que ça. Je t'appelle Itachi et tu peux m'appeler Shikamaru, ok ? ça me gave grave les San, Kun et autres trucs de ce genre. Sasuke, Naruto t'as briefé sur le comportement du Kazekage ?

\- Comportement ?

\- Putain, je me doutais bien que Naruto allait prendre la tangente et évidement le sale boulot me revient ... Fait chier ... Bon ... Ce type est une vraie sangsue avec lui, et je ne te parle pas de ses mains qui ont des tendances à être baladeuses. Naruto le repousse discrètement depuis des années, mais on a tous pris l'habitude de ne pas le laisser seul avec lui quand nous sommes en mission à Suna. Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes tous les deux, et ne veux surtout pas le savoir, mais si tu pouvais éviter de nous déclencher une crise diplomatique, ce serait sympa.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Naruto est juste mon coéquipier.

\- Mais évidemment… et Chôji déteste les chips aussi … galère vous êtes fatigants les mecs. Allez, ramenez-vous, personne ne va vous manger.

Nous traversons la place à la suite de l'homme à la coupe de cheveux en forme d'ananas. Tous les regards se tournent instantanément vers nous. J'échange un regard avec mon frère. Il est concentré, pas sur la défensive, mais simplement attentif à ce qu'il va se passer. Quelques faibles bonjours s'élèvent à notre encontre. Soudain, la troupe bien alignée est bousculée, dérangée et un grognement monte au-dessus des rangs qui s'écartent.

\- Vous êtes gonflants les mecs, sérieux. Vous avez entendu Kakashi-Sensei ou pas ? Vous savez bien qu'il a raison. Va falloir grandir un peu, les gars. Vous êtes tous des ninjas, beaucoup sont des ANBU, vous savez bien que le monde n'est pas une suite de contes de fées. Hier, vous étiez admiratifs et maintenant, vous lui faites la gueule, vous êtes graves, vous savez …

Sakura, car il s'agit bien d'elle, se glisse entre mon frère et moi, entortillant ses bras fins autour des nôtres.

\- Allez, messieurs, faites-moi jaser toutes les demoiselles célibataires de ce village et accompagnez-moi jusqu'au rang.

\- Sakura, dois-je te rappeler que tu es enceinte ? Que Saï doit être à portée de kunai et que je tiens à la vie ?

\- Sasuke Uchiha qui tient à la vie ? c'est nouveau ça ! tu n'aurais pas des choses à raconter à Tata Sakura, toi ?

Bordel, cette fille est pire qu'Ibiki Morino pour tirer des informations des cerveaux des gens. A ma gauche, Itachi se retient difficilement de rire. Il faut que je change de sujet et rapidement si je tiens à préserver notre secret.

\- Sakura … j'aurais un service à te demander … si tu as un peu de temps, bien sûr.

Elle se fige et se tourne vers moi.

\- Un service ? Je suis dans un genjutsu ? On nous a échangé notre Sasuke glacial contre un Sasuke civilisé ?

Cette fois, c'en est trop pour Itachi qui éclate de rire, attirant l'attention de tous les ninjas autour de nous. Étrangement, cette réaction a l'air de les détendre et ils reprennent leur conversations un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Itachi-San, tu as des informations ? Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- J'ai une petite idée, Sakura-San.

\- Une idée blonde avec de grands yeux bleus ?

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi, vous me prévenez, ok ?

\- Allez, ne boude pas, Otouto. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à jauger qui sont les gens qui te veulent du bien dans ce village.

\- Désolée, Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas être indélicate mais tu sais, nous sommes tous ici très attachés à Naruto. Nous avons servi de bouclier entre lui et le reste du village ces dernières années, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il a toujours été présent pour chacun d'entre nous. Quand tu es réapparu, on a tous eu très peur pour lui, moi la première. On connait tous l'emprise que tu as sur lui. Même sans le vouloir, tu aurais pu totalement le détruire, et on est tous conscient de ça. Mais tu es revenu, et tu nous étonnes jour après jour.

Elle se retourne vers moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux, soudainement très sérieuse.

\- Je ne parle pas pour tout le village, juste pour les camarades de notre génération. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Sasuke, et nous avons parfaitement compris le lien qui vous unit. Jusqu'où vous irez, ne nous regarde pas. Que vous l'annonciez ou pas, ce sont vos affaires. Mais … Sasuke, je suis la femme du village qui le connait le mieux. Je te serai à jamais reconnaissante d'avoir rallumé cette petite flamme dans ses yeux. Nous l'avons tous vue. Certains craignent toujours que tu partes une nouvelle fois, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont encore … hésitants.

\- Sakura … je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors, c'est parfait !

\- Sakura … ce service …

\- C'est vrai ça ! que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Si je te fournis un clone et une somme rondelette, pourrais-tu effectuer quelques courses pour moi ?

\- Courses ? quel genre de courses ?

\- Et bien … fringues principalement …

Elle s'accroche au bras de mon frère et mime un malaise, une main sur le front et le corps penché sur son épaule.

\- Un rêve ? je suis en train de vivre un rêve ? Sasuke, tu sais que toutes les filles de Konoha vont me jalouser ? j'aurai le droit d'utiliser le clone comme mannequin ?

\- Euh oui … tant que tu n'en profites pas trop …

\- Kyyyyyaaaa ! Sasuke, je suis ta femme ! enfin je suis ton homme … heu non plus … je …

\- Tu es d'accord ?

\- Ouiiiii ! je parie que je dois faire broder l'emblème de ton clan sur chaque habit ?

Je jette un regard à mon frère, soudainement très intéressé par la conversation.

\- Oui, ça serait bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je choisirai des tenues sobres. Eh, ce n'est pas Témari qui arrive là ? Sasuke, il faut que je te prévienne…

\- Je sais. Pas d'incident diplomatique. Shikamaru a été plus rapide que toi …

Itachi pose sa main sur mon épaule et me la serre fortement. Je n'ai aucun doute que cela a un rapport avec ma demande d'inscrire l'éventail Uchiha sur mes tenues. Nous nous alignons correctement et attendons. La Hokage est la première à revenir vers nous. Elle discute avec le Kazekage qui se tient pourtant légèrement en retrait par rapport à elle, le visage légèrement tourné vers l'arrière. Naruto suit celle qui est désormais son égale, discutant joyeusement avec le frère et la sœur du Kazekage Les deux membres du Conseil et le troisième homme, celui à la canne, ferment la marche. Plus loin, le reste de la troupe qui vient de Suna, se positionne en une longue rangée, face à nous.

Le Kazekage passe respectueusement devant chacun d'entre nous. Comme je l'aurais parié, il se stoppe devant Itachi et laisse son regard turquoise glisser entre nos deux visages.

\- Uchiha Itachi et Uchiha Sasuke. Je tiens à vous signifier que Tsunade-Sama nous a rapporté vos histoires et vos missions. Vos deux noms ont été retirés du Bingo Book propre au Pays du Vent. Nous avons appuyé la demande, désormais acceptée, de les retirer des Bingo Books de tous les pays ninjas. Suna se réjouit de désormais vous compter officiellement parmi ses alliés.

Je laisse mon frère répondre, après tout, c'est lui le chef de Clan, à lui de se charger des ronds de jambes bien agaçants.

\- Kazekage-Sama, mon frère et moi-même sommes reconnaissants de votre bienveillance. C'est avec fierté que nous nous joindrions aux forces de Suna si besoin se faisait sentir.

\- Je vous remercie, Uchiha-San. Pouvons-nous compter sur votre présence à la réunion de ce matin ? Tous les deux, bien évidement.

Itachi se retourne vers la Hokage qui baisse lentement la tête.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Kazekage-Sama. Nous vous remercions de votre invitation.

\- C'est parfait, à plus tard donc.

Il se retourne et passe un bras autour des épaules de Naruto pour l'entraîner le long de l'allée principale.

\- Naruto, mon ami, nous t'avons ramené cet aliment que tu voulais tant goûter à ta dernière venue à Suna, tu te souviens ? de la langue salée ! c'est un pur délice…

Kami-Sama, je sens que la journée va être longue …

* * *

PS : merci au Guest qui m'a fait relever une erreur de terme dans ce chapitre ! c'est corrigé ;D


	51. Le jour des larmes

et si on prenait des infos sur un autre couple de Konoha ?

Les reviews sont de retour ! Mille mercis de me laisser vos pensées sur mes chapitres et de me rassurer sur mon lemon ... si vous êtes sages, il pourrait même y en avoir bientôt un second ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

51 - Le jour des larmes

J'ai confié mon clone et une coquette somme à une jeune femme enceinte légèrement hystérique. Elle m'a promis de rester raisonnable, et j'ai ordonné à mon clone de ne rien essayer qui ne couvrait pas au minimum 70% de son corps. Elle s'est excusée de ne pas assister au serment d' Itachi, ce qui n'a pas manqué de le faire sourire avant de répondre que si je devais rester un jour de plus dans ce T-Shirt, il finirait par s'incruster dans ma peau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons donc dans le bureau de la Hokage afin d'assister au serment de mon frère. La petite pièce est pleine à craquer. Je suis occupé à chercher du regard mon blond au milieu des délégations de ninjas de Suna et de Konoha lorsqu'une main glacée se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Itachi, Sasuke, vous avez quelque chose de prévu après ?

Mon frère me lance un regard auquel je réponds en secouant la tête.

\- Non, Kakashi-Sempai, nous n'avons rien de prévu.

\- Parfait. J'aimerais organiser un petit quelque chose… Itachi, que dirais-tu de montrer à ces jeunes loups ce que leurs anciens savent encore faire de leurs dix doigts ?

\- Un combat ?

\- Un entrainement, tout au plus.

\- Devant Suna ?

\- Ceux de Suna sont nos alliés. La particularité de leur visite, c'est qu'ils occupent plus les membres de la Racine qui sont plus que jamais sur la défensive, que nos ANBU.

\- Ce serait donc un entrainement … discret …

\- Je vois que tu as tout compris, Itachi. Juste l'équipe, et quelques jeunes spectateurs.

\- Contre vous ?

Un sourire se glisse sous le masque du Jounin. Il doit être contagieux puisque le même s'affiche à présent sur les lèvres de mon frère.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Une voix puissante s'élève alors dans la salle.

\- S'il vous plait ! Si vous voulez bien regagner vos places ! Les Kage arrivent !

Je fiche un léger coup de poing d'encouragement dans l'épaule de mon frère et rejoins les ninjas de Konoha alignés contre le mur, abandonnant Itachi dans l'angle de la pièce.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre enfin sur les Kage. Mon cœur s'emballe légèrement lorsque j'aperçois Naruto en tenue de cérémonie, avec le chapeau de la Hokage et le manteau de son père. A sa droite, Gaara est lui aussi en grande tenue. Il arbore son chapeau vert de Kage ainsi qu'un grand manteau blanc et je ne rate pas sa main qui effleure la cuisse de Naruto à chacun de ses pas. Fermant la marche, la Hokage est en civil. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce, elle se penche sur les deux hommes, leur adresse quelques mots, et traverse la pièce pour se placer derrière eux, près de Kakashi et de Tenzô. Elle entame aussitôt une conversation avec la sœur et le frère du Kazekage.

Mon frère s'avance seul au milieu de la pièce, fier et froid comme le digne Uchiha qu'il est. Le Kazekage se penche à l'oreille de Naruto et lui murmure je-ne-sais-quoi. Je sens plusieurs regards se diriger vers moi… Shikamaru a raison, comme toujours … Ce type est une sangsue humaine. Il promène discrètement ses mains sur le corps de Naruto qui, j'en suis certain, ne se doute de rien. Mais Naruto est à moi. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ça. L'image d'un éventail gravé sur une hanche me fait sourire alors qu'il s'éloigne finalement de lui et va prendre sa place aux cotés de Tsunade. L'homme au chapeau rouge pose alors son regard sur chacun d'entre nous.

\- Ninjas de Konoha, Ninjas de Suna, Hokage-Sama, Kazekage-Sama. Nous sommes réunis ce matin pour célébrer le retour parmi nous d'un de nos plus vaillants ninjas. Uchiha Itachi, ta mission a enfin pris fin. Tu es de retour parmi nous, chez toi. Tu reviens auréolé de succès reprendre le flambeau que te réservait ton défunt Père. Devant tous ces Ninjas représentants des plus grands Clans de ce village et ceux de Suna, je confirme le retour du Clan Uchiha parmi les grands Clans de Konoha, et je te nomme à sa tête. Itachi, je suis plus que fier de te compter à nouveau dans l'élite de notre village. Je veillerai à ce que tu y sois respecté comme tu le mérites.

Mon frère pose alors un genou à terre et place son poing sur son cœur.

\- Hokage-Sama. Moi, Uchiha Itachi, Chef du Clan Uchiha, prête allégeance au village de Konoha au nom de mon Clan et du mien. Je vous remercie sincèrement de vos gestes à mon égard et vous promets d'être le plus fidèle et le plus dévoué de vos serviteurs.

Naruto s'approche alors de lui et lui pose la main sur la tête.

\- Ninjas ! Cet homme est le plus méritant de vous tous ! Vous n'ignorez pas ce qu'il a vécu ces dernières années et pourquoi. Je fais de vous les porteurs de la vérité, contre vents et marées. Dispersez-la aux quatre coins du village, aux confins du pays même, et n'oubliez pas de dire que quiconque s'en prendra à lui aura dorénavant à en répondre devant moi.

Je porte mon regard sur mon frère. Il a les yeux fortement fermés et semble en totale soumission sous la main de son supérieur. Mais je me doute du tsunami de sensations que doivent créer les paroles de Naruto en lui. Ce village qu'il aime tant le reprend enfin dans ses bras. Lui qui, comme moi, n'envisageait que la mort, retrouve aujourd'hui un avenir avec ce retour au sein de Konoha.

\- Itachi, un de tes anciens Sempai t'a déjà remis un bandeau aux couleurs de ton village. Je ne vais donc pas te retenir plus longtemps. J'aimerais ajouter à titre personnel, que je suis très fier d'être celui qui te réintègre officiellement dans les troupes actives de Konoha.

Il appuie sur l'arrière de la tête d' Itachi pour lui faire relever son visage vers lui. Lentement, me frère soulève ses paupières et lui présente ses yeux qui brillent un peu plus qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Bon retour chez toi, Itachi.

\- Merci, Hokage-Sama.

Naruto se penche alors et passe une main sous l'aisselle de mon frère pour lui signifier de se relever. Itachi s'exécute, et Naruto le serre longuement dans ses bras. Puis, après un dernier sourire, Naruto le fait pivoter vers nous avant de se retourner et se rapprocher des Kage.

Itachi reste quelques instants au milieu de la pièce avant qu'un léger murmure ne se fasse entendre, rapidement coupé par un grognement :

\- Putain, vous êtes galère les mecs, je ne suis pas votre mère …

Shikamaru rompt alors les rangs et s'approche de mon frère la main tendue.

\- Bon retour, Itachi.

\- Merci Shikamaru.

C'est le signe que tous attendaient pour s'approcher et congratuler mon frère. Je suis si amusé par l'air étonné d' Itachi que je ne vois pas ressortir les trois Kage, ni le regard tendre que m'adresse Naruto avant de quitter la pièce.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons quasiment tous au terrain d'entrainement trois, celui de mon enfance. A la minute où je repère Kakashi, une tornade rose me percute violemment.

\- Sasuke-kuuun ! je t'ai retrouvé !

\- Sakura …

\- J'ai laissé ton clone chez toi pour ranger les achats. C'est magnifique chez toi !

\- Tu es entrée chez moi ?

\- Euh … oui, on était chargés et … et …

\- C'est pas grave. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- Ta maison est magnifique. Un jour, nous aussi … enfin peut-être …

\- Naruto m'a dit que Saï et toi, vous n'habitiez pas ensemble …

\- Et oui. Nous sommes en liste d'attente pour avoir une maison, donc en attendant, je suis chez mes parents et lui reste dans son petit appart de fonction. On a encore le temps avant d'accueillir le bébé, alors pour l'instant, on croise les doigts et on patiente … Dis, tu sais pourquoi Kakashi m'a dit de venir ici ?

\- Oui, il a organisé un petit entrainement avec mon frère. Histoire de montrer à la jeune génération ce que les vieux comme eux savent encore faire.

\- Ahah, tu es sérieux ? je vais préparer mon matériel médical alors, j'ai appris à me méfier quand deux mâles dominants se mesurent. Bisous !

Elle s'éloigne rapidement, avant d'être interpellée par un groupe de nos anciens camarades. Je m'isole derrière un gros arbre sur lequel je m'appuie nonchalamment et attends le début du spectacle. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon frère et Kakashi fendent la foule et ne tardent pas à se faire face à face. Je vérifie que je n'attire pas une quelconque attention, et enclenche mes tous nouveaux Sharingans. Ma vision devient immédiatement plus précise, et j'ai parfois l'impression qu' Itachi effectue ses gestes au ralenti. Il est l'heure pour moi de prendre ma première leçon pour savoir utiliser correctement mes nouvelles pupilles. Kakashi soulève son bandeau, Itachi enclenche ses Sharingans et les deux hommes se font face.

\- Itachi ! on leur fait voir ?

\- vous n'êtes pas trop rouillé, Sempai ?

\- ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, pense plutôt à ta défense !

Mes yeux ne lâchent pas la silhouette de mon frère. Lorsque Kakashi s'élance, et qu'il se heurte à un mur de corbeaux s'envolant, je ne suis pas étonné et ai même retenu la séquence de signes que mon frère a utilisés et que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Je mémorise avec une facilité déconcertante chaque attaque de l'un ou de l'autre. Certaines de Kakashi utilisent des natures de chakra que je ne maitrise pas, je ne prends donc pas la peine de m'y attarder. Je me concentre sur les attaques katon d'Itachi et celles raiton de Kakashi. Je note particulièrement dans ma mémoire Raiton - Kaminari Inu de mon Sensei, qui crée un chien de foudre qu'il peut guider à sa guise et Raiton - Shichuu Shibari qui crée quatre piliers électrifiés autour d'une cible. Chez Itachi, outre sa technique de substitution en corbeaux, j'apprécie particulièrement Katon - Gôryûka no jutsu qui crée un magnifique dragon de feu plus grand que dix hommes.

Mais ce qui m'impressionne le plus, c'est la beauté du combat en Taijutsu que se livrent les deux hommes. On a réellement l'impression qu'ils exécutent une chorégraphie bien huilée, pourtant, les gouttes de sueur sur leurs fronts et le son sourd qui résonne à chacun de leurs contacts, sont autant de preuves que les deux hommes ne font pas semblant.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de combat acharné, Kakashi et mon frère s'éloignent d'un bond au même moment. Puis ils se redressent et se sourient doucement. C'est le signal à tous les spectateurs pour applaudir à tout rompre. Kakashi et Itachi se rapprochent lentement, épuisés tous les deux. Mon frère tend alors la main à son Sempai pour la serrer, mais lorsque Kakashi l'attrape, il le tire à lui et le serre doucement dans ses bras. D'abord sidéré, mon frère se reprend rapidement et serre à son tour son Sempai dans ses bras. Il était écrit que cette journée serait chargée émotionnellement pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Itachi un peu décontenancé qui se présente devant moi avant de se poser au pied de l'arbre sur lequel je suis toujours appuyé.

\- Quelle journée !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire …

Mon esprit me renvoie quelques images de mon tout début de journée … l'obscurité … une énorme douche … une peau bronzée humide … Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu peux avoir raison, Nii-San.

\- Itachi … je peux te parler d'une idée ?

\- Je t'écoute …

\- Nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans le Quartier Uchiha …

\- Euh ... oui …

\- Tu vois Sakura ? Elle est enceinte et ne trouve pas de maison avec un jardin où s'installer avec le père de son futur enfant …

\- Tu voudrais lui proposer une maison du Quartier Uchiha ?

\- Et bien … je ne sais pas si elle accepterait …

\- C'est une excellente idée. Tu te souviens de Naori Uchiha ? Elle était une amie de Mère. Sa maison est juste à côté de la tienne. Elle est sur le même modèle que la tienne. Ça conviendrait parfaitement à un jeune couple.

\- Itachi, ne t'emballe pas, ce n'est qu'une idée en l'air …

\- On ne saura que si on lui demande. Tiens, regarde, les amoureux sont justement ensembles.

Il se lève et m'attrape le bras pour me guider vers nos camarades.

\- Sakura ! Saï !

\- Itachi ? merveilleux combat !

\- Merci c'est toujours un plaisir de me confronter à Kakashi, il n'a rien perdu de sa technique. Sasuke et moi voudrions vous parler, vous auriez un peu de temps ?

\- Bien sûr …

Itachi s'éloigne un peu du reste des Ninjas, et s'assoit entre deux grands chênes. Je prends place à sa gauche tandis que Saï et Sakura s'installent face à nous.

\- Voilà … Sasuke vient de m'exposer votre petit souci de logement.

\- C'est juste temporaire. Tsunade-Sama m'a garanti que nous aurions un logement avant la naissance…

\- Si tes parents acceptent …

\- Saï, je t'ai déjà expliqué… ils se font du souci pour moi. Ils n'ont pas envie de se retrouver au milieu de biberons et des couches mais ne veulent pas non plus que je vive dans une cabane insalubre.

\- Sakura, Saï … Sasuke et moi avons une proposition à vous faire … Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous décider immédiatement … vous pouvez attendre la naissance ou de voir l'appartement que vous aura choisi l'Hokage …

\- Nii-San … arrête de papoter, et dis leur de quoi tu parles …

\- Oh … pardon … voilà … Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez … si vous le souhaitez … enfin … vous installer au Quartier Uchiha.

\- Nous … pardon ?

\- Oui. Comme vous le savez, de nombreuses maisons y sont libres. Je vous propose d'aménager une des maisons à votre gout. Vous pourriez abattre les cloisons ou réunir plusieurs jardins, si ça vous dit.

\- Tu es … sérieux ?

\- Et bien … oui … si vous le voulez, cela pourrait être juste temporaire, le temps que la Hokage vous trouve la maison de vos rêves …

Devant moi, Saï attrape discrètement la main de la mère de son enfant.

\- Itachi … je … je ne sais pas quoi dire …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sakura. Nous avons essayé, Otouto !

Il se lève et me tend la main pour me redresser. Mais Sakura est plus rapide que moi, elle se jette sur la main tendue et la ramène à elle.

\- Non ! Non ! tu as mal compris ! Je … Nous … Itachi, je suis passée ce matin à la maison de Sasuke, c'est elle, ma maison idéale !

\- Vous seriez intéressés ?

\- C'est une proposition incroyable ! comment ne serions-nous pas intéressés ! Mais il y a plein de choses à considérer … nous ne sommes pas bien riches pour commencer … le loyer devrait …

\- Loyer ? Qui a parlé de loyer ? Vous entretiendriez une maison du Quartier, c'est amplement suffisant pour moi !

\- Tu … tu es sérieux ?

\- Parfaitement ! vous pouvez venir visiter toutes les maisons du quartier quand vous voulez … mais je vous conseille de commencer par celle de Naori-San. C'était une amie de Mère et sa maison est mitoyenne par le jardin de celle de Sasuke.

\- Nii-San ? je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais … pour le bébé … on pourrait faire comme entre chez grand-mère et la maison … s'ils choisissent celle de Naori-San ...

\- Percer le jardin ? c'est une excellente idée Otouto ! Le petit prince ou la petite princesse pourrait ainsi courir entre nos trois maisons… Sakura ? ça ne va pas ?

Saï se penche sur sa douce et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se love quelques secondes contre sa poitrine puis se recule, le repousse lentement, se retourne et se jette dans les bras de mon frère. Un peu gauche, Itachi n'ose refermer ses bras autour de la jeune femme, mais quand un énorme sanglot éclate contre son torse, il cède et la serre doucement contre lui. Saï pose une main timide sur mon épaule et s'approche lentement. Je revois en souvenir Naruto lui offrir d'énormes câlins, soupire et le prend rapidement dans mes bras.

\- Saï, si tu racontes ça, je te fais tondre la pelouse des trois terrains au sabre …

\- Merci Sasuke-San … finalement, je comprends Naruto …

\- On ne fait que vous ouvrir une maison dans un quartier maudit …

Nous nous séparons et il m'entraîne quelques pas plus loin.

\- Non… c'est un quartier béni pour nous … Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que cette proposition signifie pour Sakura et moi. Vous ne devez pas le savoir mais … le village ne voit pas d'un bon œil notre relation…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis et serai toujours un membre de la Racine, et plus que tout, je resterai jusqu'à ma mort l'élève personnel de Danzô-Sama … Cela me permet de jouer un double jeu entre les ANBU de l'Hokage et la Racine mais d'un autre côté, cela suffit pour que l'on ne me fasse pas confiance dans le village ou qu'on pense que je détourne une des ninjas les plus douées de votre génération du droit chemin.

\- Danzô ?

\- L'homme qui a accueilli le Kazekage avec les Hokage et les membres du Conseil. Il est le chef de la Racine qui œuvre dans l'ombre… Il était aussi le conseiller du Sandaime. C'est un être …

\- Dangereux ?

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas dire de mal de lui, un sceau m'en empêche. Mais bon nombre de villageois le détestent, et me détestent par conséquent …

\- Il est ton Sensei …

\- J'ai suivi son enseignement, il a m'a choisi en fonction de mes capacités alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant mais je ne l'appellerais pas Sensei … Il a juste … surveillé ma formation. Sakura l'ignore mais bon nombre de propriétaires ont refusé de nous louer leur maison quand ils ont su que je devais l'occuper. Je suis trop proche de la Racine ou trop proche de l'Hokage, selon leurs propres convictions.

\- Le Quartier Uchiha vous accueillera. Vous êtes les bienvenus.

\- Merci …

\- Nii-San ! on leur fait visiter immédiatement ?

Sakura se redresse dans les bras de mon frère et m'offre le plus merveilleux des sourires malgré ses yeux humides. Cette journée est décidément sous le signe de l'émotion et des larmes.


	52. Le poids du passé

retour à l'aventure !

bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

52 - Le poids du passé

Sakura, Saï, Itachi et moi traversons le terrain d'entrainement en parlant des différents styles de maisons du Quartier lorsqu'une voix nous interpelle.

\- Les enfants ! Itachi !

Kakashi et Tenzô font un dernier signe à nos camarades et s'approchent lentement de nous.

\- Yo les mômes … ça vous dit un petit repas entre nous ? C'est Tenzô qui invite …

\- Quoi ? Sempai … tu n'as jamais dit ça …

\- Et bien, Sempai … nous nous rendions au Quartier Uchiha …

\- Kakashi-Sensei … vous ne savez pas quelle superbe proposition nous a faite Itachi ? Il nous a proposé de nous permettre d'habiter une maison du Quartier Uchiha ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Une maison !

Le Jounin aux cheveux blancs promène alors son regard sur chacun d'entre nous avant de commencer à avancer en direction du village.

\- Le repas attendra. Ne faites pas attendre notre fleur préférée.

\- Vous venez avec nous, Sensei ? Tenzô ?

\- On pourrait même acheter quelques plats à emporter en route et tous manger chez Sasuke ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas de manger au Quartier, bien entendu …

\- Itachi … ça fait plusieurs fois que tu dis ça …

\- Sakura ?

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu dénigres ton quartier.

\- Je ne le dénigre pas, je comprendrais juste que vous ne souhaiteriez pas manger au milieu d'un lieu qui a vu tant de choses affreuses … qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un vaste cimetière …

\- Je peux lui répondre, Sakura ?

\- Bien sûr, Sensei …

\- Itachi … La dernière image de ton Quartier que tu as emportée avec toi, c'est effectivement celle d'un cimetière, c'est aussi là que tu as dû abandonner l'être qui t'était le plus cher. Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous voyons depuis dix ans. Un certain blondinet a décidé qu'il fallait perdurer les traditions Uchiha même en votre absence. C'est un des grands mystères du village, mais il a toujours réussi, seul, à organiser votre festival du printemps. Des stands étaient tenus par ses clones et tout le quartier était décoré. Je sais que la Hokage tenait à l'aider et qu'elle lui offrait le feu d'artifice annuel mais il a toujours tenu à s'occuper du reste seul. Certains enfants ignorent ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces murs, et pour eux, le Quartier est un endroit de réjouissances. J'ai déjà entendu des enfants à l'Académie l'appeler le Quartier Matsuri, le quartier de la fête. Si tu décides de louer les maisons de ta famille, tu crouleras rapidement sous les demandes. Comme tu as pu le constater, Konoha souffre cruellement d'un manque de place. La Hokage hésite à détruire des maisons traditionnelles pour construire des bâtiments en hauteur. Elle préfère grignoter la forêt des alentours, mais les travaux sont longs. Il faut d'abord déplacer la muraille qui protège notre village. Elle ne détenait pas les documents de propriété des résidences du Quartier, et s'est toujours refusé d'y loger des personnes sans votre consentement. Je refuse de savoir comment Naruto a mis la main sur ces papiers en moins d'une heure quand on organisait la dernière réunion. Vous êtes les héritiers du Clan, ces terres vous reviennent. Naruto n'a pas fait qu'organiser votre fête. Il a entretenu tout le quartier. Parfois, l'un d'entre nous venait l'aider mais on sentait bien que nous le gênions plus qu'autre chose. Je pense qu'il a voulu compenser l'éloignement d'avec Sasuke par une implication quotidienne dans votre clan. Il n'était pas rare de croiser dans le village un de ses clones les bras chargés de fleurs ou de clous. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'imaginait que toi, Itachi, puisse revenir, mais je peux certifier qu'il n'a jamais douté que toi, Sasuke, tu reviendrais. Et votre Quartier devait être prêt à t'accueillir. Lorsqu'il a suivi Jiraya pour son entrainement pendant deux ans, nous avons naturellement pris le relai. Tous les membres de votre génération ou de la mienne passaient quotidiennement quelques heures à balayer, fortifier, réparer, tailler … ou autre chose... Je crois que les murs du Quartier ont désormais vu plus de baisers que de cadavres, si ce n'est pas plus pour les plus téméraires. Un endroit magnifique et désert, c'est plus que tentant pour des jeunes êtres dévorés par leurs hormones. Tenzô, tu te souviens de la fois où nous avons surpris Kiba ? Hinata s'est évanouie immédiatement en nous voyant et le pauvre ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Naruto … Si je m'attendais à ça …

\- Et oui, Itachi. Tu n'es pas à la tête d'un Clan détesté, mais bien d'un des grands Clans de Konoha, détenteur des plus belles demeures du village et auréolé du prestige de la réussite de vos deux missions hors-norme.

\- Je …

Je pose la main sur le bras de mon frère et me retourne vers les quatre personnes qui nous suivent.

\- Nous vous remercions, infiniment.

\- Nous n'avons fait que suivre l'impulsion donnée par Naruto. C'est lui que tu dois remercier.

\- J'en ai l'intention, Sensei. J'en ai l'intention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous installés sur l'herbe de mon jardin, un monticule de nourriture entre nous. Sakura et Saï se sont un peu isolés et ne cessent de parler de leur future maison, de nos jardins communs et de la couleur des murs de chaque pièce.

\- Sakura a raison, cette demeure est magnifique, Sasuke.

\- Merci, Sensei. Je n'ai pas maîtrisé toutes les transformations intérieures, mais finalement, j'aime bien ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est à la fois la maison de mon enfance, et celle où je me sens bien aujourd'hui.

\- Jaloux, Sempai ?

\- Jaloux ? Non Itachi. Un peu envieux, certainement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vis en immeuble et Iruka également … Je ne mange au soleil que pendant les missions, et elles se font de plus en plus rares, place aux jeunes !

J'échange un regard avec mon frère … il a visiblement la même idée que moi.

\- Sempai … vous … voudriez une maison ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, les maisons du quartier sont en blocs de quatre, toutes agencées autour des jardins. En réunissant les jardins, on crée un îlot central de verdure, autour duquel on trouve d'un côté la demeure de Sasuke et la mienne, et de l'autre celle de Sakura et Saï, et, à côté de celle-ci … en face de chez moi, une dernière maison … inoccupée … grande … magnifique … avec un immense jardin … ensoleillé …

\- Ahah, tu veux embrasser la carrière de promoteur immobilier après celle de Ninja ?

\- Non, je veux réunir autour de mon frère et moi, les gens qui nous sont importants…

\- Itachi … je ne sais pas quoi dire …

\- Dites oui et il ne nous restera plus qu'à trouver un endroit pour Tenzô-Sempai !

\- Pour ça, j'ai une idée …

\- Kakashi ! tu m'as promis de te taire !

\- Oui Tenzô … malheureusement …

J'échange un regard complice avec Kakashi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, et les deux protagonistes rougissants ne sauraient nous contredire. Je sens que prochainement, nous auront de nombreux déménagements à organiser. Réglons déjà le cas de Kakashi…

\- Eh, Sakura ! Saï ! on a besoin de vous ici !

\- Sasuke ? il se passe quoi ?

\- On a besoin de vous pour convaincre un Sensei récalcitrant de s'installer avec Iruka-Sensei dans la dernière maison du bloc !

\- Tu es sérieux ? Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa !

Une tornade rose s'est jetée dans les bras de son Sensei, le renversant au sol.

\- Sakura ! doucement ! ne va pas te faire mal …

\- Je suis enceinte, Sensei, pas impotente, je peux encore vous prendre dans mes bras ! dites oui, Sensei, vous imaginez la situation ? si on vit tous ici les uns à côté des autres ? ça serait le rêve !

\- Tous ?

\- Eh bien oui, Itachi ! laisse-moi compter …

Elle s'assoit et compte sur ses doigts comme une écolière appliquée …

\- A droite : Saï et moi d'un côté, Kakashi et Iruka-Sensei de l'autre … à gauche : Itachi et Tenzô d'un côté, et Sasuke et Naruto de l'autre …

La vitesse à laquelle le visage de mon frère se couvre de rouge doit un être record.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui, vous êtes bien ensembles, non ?

Deux voix à l'unisson lancent un énorme :

\- NON !

Je choisis d'enfoncer légèrement le clou …

\- Pourtant, vous vous aimez … n'est-ce pas …

Je soutiens le regard noir que me lance Itachi. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire. Mais je suis prêt, depuis cette nuit, je n'ai plus aucun doute.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Otouto.

\- Mes affaires ? tu veux m'entendre dire que je suis amoureux de Naruto ? Cela ne me pose aucun problème.

Je promène mon regard sur les personnes assises autour de moi. Excepté Tenzô qui regarde obstinément ses pieds, l'air absent, je ne vois dans leurs regards que de l'amusement. Ma révélation n'en est visiblement pas une.

\- Comment disais-tu déjà, Nii-San, il est temps pour toi de reconnaître qui te veut du bien ? et de t'ouvrir à eux ?

Un mouvement à ma droite me fait tourner la tête. Tenzô est en train de se lever.

\- Itachi … je peux te parler …

Mon frère ferme les yeux et soupire longuement. Puis il se lève.

\- Je te suis, Sempai …

Les deux hommes prennent ensuite la direction de la maison d' Itachi. Légèrement inquiet, je les suis des yeux tant que je le peux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke … ça va bien se passer. Leur histoire ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Ils étaient déjà très proches du temps de l'équipe Kuro. Tenzô a très mal vécu le départ d' Itachi. Tu sais, ton frère a toujours été considéré comme un génie. Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans les ANBU, il n'avait que onze ans, mais sa réputation s'est vite répandue. Durant les presque quatre années qu'il a passé auprès de nous, je ne l'ai jamais vu craquer. Pourtant, nous avons vu, et même causé des situations les plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Lorsque nous rentrions au village, nous prenions souvent un temps de pause dans une des salles de repos réservées aux ANBU, avant de réintégrer la vie civile. Tenzô avait pris l'habitude d'y attendre ton frère avant de le raccompagner au Quartier. Comment vous expliquer … Tenzô a été enlevé enfant par Orochimaru qui a pratiqué toutes sortes d'expériences sur lui. Il a toujours été seul, jusqu'à ce que je le sorte de là. Il en a développé un fort sentiment de protection, qu'il a appliqué à Itachi. Je crois qu'il a été le seul à ne jamais le considérer comme un génie mais comme un enfant. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ses qualités de combattant ou de tacticien, il lui a confié sa vie aussi souvent que moi, mais il n'a jamais oublié qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Et je crois que c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Je sais la difficulté que j'ai eu à vous voir grandir, Naruto et toi, Sakura. Je connais aussi le choc que ça a été de te revoir soudainement transformé en un homme, Sasuke. J'ai recroisé Itachi ces dernières années, l'ai même affronté et ai pu me faire à l'idée qu'il avait changé, mais pas Tenzô. Pour lui, il est resté l'enfant qui a disparu du jour au lendemain… jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes.

Le silence se fait lorsque le Jounin se tait. Seuls quelques petits oiseaux arrivent à le troubler avec leurs sifflements guillerets.

\- Sasuke … si tu n'as rien de prévu …

\- Oui, Saï ?

\- Je … les fresques du temple de Nanabi …

\- Euh … je ne …

\- La Hokage m'a demandé d'en faire une représentation sur papier.

\- Oh … c'est vrai … tu as ton matériel ?

\- Oui. Toujours.

\- Je peux …

\- Evidemment !

Je lui envoie un léger sourire tandis qu'il s'installe, étalant son matériel sur l'herbe verte tout autour de lui. Kakashi se recule pour me laisser la place à côté de l'artiste.

\- Couche-toi, s'il te plait. Tu vas être inconscient une seconde et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal en tombant sur le sol.

Bien sagement, il se pose sur l'herbe et pose ses mains à plat sur son ventre nu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura, je te promets de ne pas fouiller sa mémoire … la conception de votre enfant restera entre vous deux …

Elle rougit légèrement et m'adresse un petit coup sur l'épaule.

\- Détends-toi, Saï. Tu n'as pas envie de me dessiner une croix sur le cœur ?

\- Non … j'ai eu ma réponse depuis ce temps-là .

Je me rends compte à ce moment précis, que je suis inquiet pour lui. Sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie, l'avenir de celui que je vais prendre dans mon genjutsu m'importe. Comment ai-je pu changer autant en un peu plus d'un mois ? Deux yeux bleus apparaissent dans mon esprit. Oui, c'est toi qui m'as changé. Tu me forges un peu plus chaque jour à ton image, tu me rends bon, Naruto. Je me penche sur lui et soulève quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui se sont posées sur ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas douloureux. Tu vas voir les images s'afficher sur l'intérieur de tes paupières. Mon petit artiste faisait bouger ses yeux pour les faire défiler. Il arrivait aussi à zoomer sur certaines zones mais j'ignore comment il faisait.

Je me rapproche encore plus, mon nez touchant presque le sien. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il se rend compte de la nature de mon Sharingan à présent devant lui. Il ne peut se retenir de me souffler tout bas :

\- Sasuke … tes …

\- Chuuut … tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

Il oscille doucement son visage de bas en haut pendant que je place ma main sur son front et dirige son regard vers le mien. Il tombe aussitôt dans l'inconscience, avant de rouvrir les yeux après quelques secondes. Il papillonne des paupières plusieurs fois avant de les refermer et murmurer …

\- C'est génial … c'est exactement comme si j'étais dans la pièce ! c'est … génial !

Il se redresse, attrape son pinceau et commence à déposer l'encre sur le rouleau étendu devant lui. Les feuilles se noircissent les unes après les autres à grande vitesse. Kakashi s'est rapproché et attrape chaque dessin au fur et à mesure qu'il les dépose sur l'herbe, les offrant ensuite à Sakura puis je les examine avant de les rassembler en un tas.

Contrairement à mon petit artiste, Saï sait ce que nous recherchons, je n'ai donc pas à lui demander de zoomer sur telle ou telle zone, il le fait de son propre chef. Pourtant, un détail m'intrigue.

\- Saï … tu pourrais être plus précis sur le personnage qui est de trois-quarts dos ?

\- Trois-quarts dos ? … oui … oh, bien vu Sasuke !

Il effectue aussitôt un nouveau dessin et le dépose rapidement au sol. Kakashi se jette sur la feuille et, au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, relève la tête vers moi.

\- Une femme ?

\- J'ai bien vu ?

\- Il semblerait, oui, Sakura, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Vous avez raison les mecs, ça a bien l'air d'être une poitrine de femme … elle a les cheveux courts, mais c'est une coupe féminine et on dirait des barrettes là ...

\- Saï, tu peux être plus précis sur son œil ?

\- Elle présente un Sharingan, mais il est différent …

\- Différent ?

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en Sharingan, surtout que ceux que je dessine là sont des Mangekyou … mais, il me semble … non, je suis certain que celui de la femme est différent. Les deux autres personnages ont des yeux bien dessinés, la gravure est nette et précise, les pupilles se détachent parfaitement sur le reste de l'œil. Celui de la femme est … trouble … la gravure est confuse …

\- Saï, tu es un artiste … sans réfléchir, tu ferais cette sorte de gravure pour traduire quoi ?

\- De la couleur …

\- Tu veux dire que le fond de l'œil de la femme serait coloré ?

\- C'est comme ça que je le traduirais. Sasuke… peut-il y avoir deux mêmes Sharingans ?

\- Non. C'est une sorte de signature propre à chaque Uchiha.

\- Tu peux examiner celui de la femme et celui de l'homme de droite ? Je pense que …

\- Ce sont les mêmes ! tu as raison !

Je me redresse et cherche mon parchemin de scellement dans la sacoche de ma cuisse. J'en extrais les esquisses de mon petit peintre. Le trait est bien moins assuré que celui de Saï, bien moins précis aussi.

\- Rhaaa on ne voit pas !

\- Sasuke, crois-tu que cela soit possible que tu me transmettes aussi les autres images ?

\- Sakura, peux-tu vérifier ses constantes ? s'il s'enfonce trop profondément dans une de mes illusions, son chakra s'échappera de son corps pour la combattre.

Elle s'approche de son homme et laisse sa main entourée d'une aura verte se poser sur son ventre.

\- Tout va bien, ses constantes sont normales.

Je ferme les yeux pour faire remonter en moi les souvenirs enfouis dans ma mémoire. La salle du dojo … le vent froid … je me revois faire le tour de la salle en courant avant de rejoindre Naruto dans le couloir. Je garde les yeux clos et tente à tatillon de retrouver le corps de Saï. Il doit comprendre ma démarche, puisqu'il attrape ma main et la tire vers lui.

\- Pardon Sakura-Chan … tu le laisses passer ?

\- Oups, désolée.

Je la sens reculer afin de me permettre de suivre le corps de Saï qui se repose sur l'herbe. J'attends d'être tout près de lui, de sentir son souffle sur mon nez, pour rouvrir mes yeux écarlates.

\- Merci …

\- A ton service …

Je pose ma main sur son front, dégage ses mèches, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Comme il y a quelques minutes, il s'affaisse quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de papillonner des paupières avant de les refermer pour y afficher mes souvenirs. Je me redresse lentement en retrouvant mes pupilles noires.

\- Je le vois … la pièce est plus sombre … ton artiste n'était pas si bon que ça, Sasuke, il manque bon nombre de détails à ses dessins. Je vous refais ça.

Je ne peux pas défendre mon petit artiste en avouant à Saï que mon Mangekyou lui retransmet certainement une image plus fine que celle qu'il a pu voir avec mes trois seuls tomoes. Sakura attrape un petit pinceau et se charge d'annoter sur chaque feuille la localisation du temple auquel le dessin se reporte.

\- C'est assurément un homme. Je parle de celui qui est de trois-quarts dos. Et il a le même œil que sur l'autre fresque.

\- Même Sharingan ?

\- Oui. Les quatre sont identiques.

\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé quelque chose, les enfants.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? que se passe-t-il ici ?

Je me retourne brusquement. Itachi et Tenzô viennent de faire leur retour dans mon jardin.


	53. un nouveau venu

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

53 - Un nouveau venu.

Kakashi est plus rapide que moi pour répondre à la question de mon frère.

\- Sasuke nous fait partager ses souvenirs de la salle du temple de Taki.

Tenzô contourne Kakashi, et s'assoit à sa droite tandis qu' Itachi s'installe à ma gauche. Kakashi me frappe légèrement avec un dessin pour attirer mon attention. Il me fait un léger signe du menton, pour que je rassemble les feuilles dessinées par Saï.

\- Tiens, Nii-San. Toi qui connais la fresque par cœur, tout est bon ?

Il se penche et attrape les feuilles. Son regard les parcourt rapidement. Soudain, une alarme s'allume en moi. Un sentiment que je croyais disparu, un instinct que j'ai appris à écouter en toute circonstance pour défendre ma vie. En moins d'un dixième de seconde, j'ai rompu le lien avec Saï et je suis debout, la main sur mon arme. Étrangement, Itachi se retrouve dans la même position que moi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura rassemble précipitamment les feuilles que j'ai abandonnées au sol et les scelle tandis que Kakashi et Tenzô se rapprochent de nous. D'un même regard, mon frère et moi nous tournons vers le Sud, pour assister à l'envol d'un enfant par-dessus le toit de ma maison. Il retombe dans le jardin sans nous voir, puis s'échappe en sautant par-dessus la maison que nous réservons à Kakashi. Il a à peine disparu derrière les tuiles que trois ANBU se posent dans le jardin. Ils hésitent une demi-seconde, puis s'élancent à la suite de l'enfant. Mais une demi-seconde, c'est beaucoup trop pour échapper à la poigne de Kakashi. Il s'est jeté sur les trois hommes, en a attrapé un dans chaque main et les a envoyés voler dans le jardin. Saï s'est rapidement relevé et se place à présent entre nous et les hommes masqués.

\- STOP ! ANBU de la Racine ! Cette zone ne vous est pas autorisée ! Vous êtes sur les terres du Clan Uchiha et vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici !

Le dernier ANBU debout s'incline alors devant le dessinateur tandis que les deux autres se remettent derrière lui en boitillant.

\- Saï-Sama, veuillez nous excuser mais nous étions à la poursuite d'un fugitif. Il nous a semblé le voir pénétrer dans cette zone.

\- Je n'ai vu personne. Il ne me semble pas que poursuivre un fugitif soit dans les prérogatives de la Racine. Cette mission est assignée aux ANBU de la Hokage. Je signifierai à Danzô-Sama que vous leur prêtez main forte. Je ne doute pas qu'il appréciera votre geste à sa juste valeur.

\- Nous … nous avons dû nous tromper. Veuillez nous pardonner, Saï-Sama.

En un clignement de paupières, ils ont disparu.

\- Bien joué, Saï. Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais il faut le retrouver. Si la Racine est après lui, il est de notre devoir de l'aider.

\- Je suis là !

La petite voix s'est élevée depuis le toit de chez Sakura. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite tête brune dépasse par de dessus la limite du toit.

\- Eh toi, tu pourrais descendre ?

\- Vous êtes Kakashi-San ?

Itachi s'approche de lui et lui tend les bras.

\- Fais attention, les toits sont glissants ! Tu connais Kakashi ?

L'enfant escalade les tuiles et s'assoit à cheval sur le faîte du toit, visiblement peu impressionné par la hauteur. Il regarde autour de lui et semble chercher quelque chose.

\- Je suis où ?

\- A Konoha, bonhomme. Tu peux descendre ? Ce n'est pas gentil de me faire peur comme ça.

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Je m'appelle Itachi, et tu es chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses.

\- Vous m'emmènerez aux autres hommes ?

\- Non. On veut t'aider, mais par Kami-Sama, descend !

Kakashi se rapproche de moi et murmure :

\- Plus vite il descendra, plus vite nous pourrons le mettre à l'abri. Il est bien trop visible sur ce toit.

\- Dis bonhomme, tu cherches Kakashi ?

\- Non. Je cherche Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Sasuke Uchiha ? Je peux te mener à lui, mais descend !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je te le promets.

Le gamin rassemble ses jambes du même côté et se laisse glisser sur les tuiles. Au bout du toit, il bondit et se jette dans les bras de mon frère.

\- Whaouuu ! c'était rigolo !

\- Bon... bonhomme, si tu nous en disais un peu plus.

\- Vous m'emmenez à Sasuke ?

Je m'approche de l'enfant qui refuse de lâcher mon frère. Il doit avoir dans les six ans. Il est brun, petit, svelte et il nous a démontré son agilité. Je n'oublie pas qu'il a réussi à échapper à trois types de la Racine.

\- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha. Tu me veux quoi ?

Le petit garçon se retourne alors vers moi. Pour la première fois, je découvre ses deux yeux noirs qui ressortent comme deux taches d'encre sur sa peau presque translucide tant elle est blanche.

\- Sasuke Uchiha ? c'est vrai ? tu peux m'aider à retrouver mon papa ?

Kakashi se penche alors vers le petit garçon.

\- Ton papa ? Je suis Kakashi Hatake. Tu as prononcé mon nom, tout a l'heure.

\- Oui, papa m'a dit que tu m'aiderais à retrouver Sasuke. Je t'ai vu sur la photo de Papa quand il était petit, tu avais le même masque.

\- Dis-moi, bonhomme, tu t'appelles comment ? et tu connais le nom de ton Papa ?

\- Moi ? Je suis Minato. Minato Uchiha. Et mon Papa, c'est Obito Uchiha.

Un énorme silence suit la déclaration de cet enfant. Kakashi est le premier à réagir.

\- Viens bonhomme, rentrons à l'intérieur de la maison. Tu as faim ?

\- OUI ! j'ai mis trois jours pour venir à Konoha. Papa m'avait tout préparé pour que je ne mette que deux jours, mais je me suis perdu …

\- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier ? Sasuke …. SASUKE ! préparons à manger à ce petit et il nous racontera toute son histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Saï, je pense que ce serait bien de prévenir nos amis Hinata et Neiji qu'ils devraient venir nous rendre visite.

Saï nous adresse un rapide signe de la main et disparait dans un nuage de fumée. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur et nous installons autour de la table basse. Je ramène rapidement de la cuisine des restes de notre pique-nique de midi. Le regard de l'enfant s'illumine en voyant la nourriture.

\- Tiens Minato-kun, tout est pour toi, mais mange doucement.

M'écoutant à peine, il enfourne un onigiri entier dans sa bouche.

\- Merchi …

Kakashi pouffe légèrement et avance le plat vers l'enfant.

\- Minato … tu portes un joli prénom …

\- Papa m'a dit que c'était le nom de son professeur quand il vivait à Konoha. Que c'était le nom d'un grand homme.

\- C'est exact. Tu as dit que Sasuke doit t'aider à retrouver ton Papa ?

\- Oui. Il m'a dit que s'il ne revenait pas d'ici trois jours, je devrais retrouver Sasuke Uchiha. Ah, j'ai oublié, je dois te donner ça …

Il fouille dans la petite sacoche qui est accrochée à sa cuisse et en sort une petite boite en bois. Il hésite quelques secondes à me la donner, plissant les yeux sous la réflexion intense qui nait en lui.

\- Tu es bien Sasuke ? Je ne reconnais que le monsieur avec le bandeau …

\- Je suis bien Sasuke Uchiha, bonhomme. Kakashi est mon Sensei, tout comme Minato était celui de ton Papa. J'ai … rencontré ton Papa il y a quelques mois.

\- Tu l'as vu ? alors tu sais de quel côté il porte son bandeau ?

\- Un bandeau ? et bien … il le porte du même côté que Kakashi, sur son œil gauche.

\- Oui ! tu as juste, mais … papa m'a dit que tu avais des habits … étranges …

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes croisés je portais encore ma tenue de chez Orochimaru ... un haut violet avec une grosse ceinture en corde, un Shimenawa de la même couleur.

\- Papa m'a dit qu'on voyait tes kikis …

\- Mes kikis ?

Itachi éclate de rire, suivi de près par Kakashi.

\- Bonhomme, tu es d'accord pour dire que je suis Kakashi ? tu peux peut-être me donner la boite à moi ?

\- Non. Je veux bien te croire, même si je ne vois pas tes kikis. Tiens, Sasuke. Après, tu m'emmèneras chercher mon Papa ?

Il me tend fièrement la petite boite. Je la prends délicatement et l'ouvre lentement. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur et la referme rapidement. C'est …

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Non. Papa m'a dit que ça serait plus en sécurité avec toi.

Je fais glisser la boite à mon frère, qui est juste à côté de moi.

\- Tu as soif ? si tu viens avec moi, je te fais choisir dans le frigo, on a plein de boissons différentes.

Le gamin saute sur ses pieds et attends en piétinant que je me lève. Je lui prends la main et l'entraine dans la cuisine, sans manquer de jeter un regard insistant à mon frère. Je me poste à l'entrée de la petite pièce et guide l'enfant de la voix vers les différentes boissons. Mon oreille et mon attention sont orientées vers la salle où Itachi a déjà ouvert la boite.

\- Kakashi ! c'est une pupille Uchiha !

\- Non Itachi, c'est la pupille d'Obito Uchiha.

\- Sensei, puis-je la voir de plus près ?

\- Tiens Sakura.

\- C'est bien ça, cet œil a été très mal arraché. Ses nerfs ont déjà commencé à se détériorer. Il faut immédiatement le réimplanter ou sinon, nous allons le perdre.

\- Le réimplanter ? tu es sérieuse ?

\- Sensei… Cet Obito Uchiha vient de nous envoyer ses deux biens ses plus précieux : son fils et sa pupille. Nous n'avons pas le droit de sacrifier l'un d'entre eux. Je pense que si le petit ne s'était pas perdu, l'œil nous serait parvenu en meilleur état et nous aurions pu le conserver hors d'un corps humain. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Minato-Kun ! fais attention !

\- Oui Sasuke-San !

Le gamin avance lentement, totalement concentré sur les six tasses empilées qu'il transporte. Kakashi s'empresse de remettre le flacon contenant l'œil dans la petite boite en bois et la repose à ma place. Minato dépose l'une après l'autre les tasses sur la table. Il pose la dernière au moment où j'entre avec la théière.

\- Minato-Kun, j'ai oublié le sucre et les cuillères, tu te souviens où c'est ?

\- Oui ! j'y vais !

Le gamin court jusqu'à la cuisine, visiblement ravi d'avoir à jouer un rôle dans notre préparation du thé. Je me penche rapidement sur la table.

\- Sensei, c'est l'œil d'Obito ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Il te confie son fils et sa pupille. Mais Minato-kun n'est pas en sécurité ici, la Racine va revenir.

\- Sasuke-San ! Je mets le sucre dans une tasse ?

\- Oui Bonhomme !

\- Sasuke, je me charge d'organiser la protection de cet enfant, mais il va falloir en savoir plus sur son père !

Le gamin réapparait dans le salon une tasse et des cuillères à la main. Je me redresse aussitôt et attrape la théière pour remplir les tasses.

\- Tiens, Sasuke-San …

\- Merci Minato-Kun. Tu es gentil.

\- Merci, Sasuke-San. Je peux mettre deux sucres ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Dis-moi, Bonhomme, tu m'as dit que ton Papa était parti ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais où il est allé ?

\- Il est parti chercher Maman.

\- Maman ?

\- Ma maman, c'est la plus belle des Ninjas. Elle s'appelle Hiruko et habitait à Suna avant. Elle a de beaux cheveux rouges, longs comme le monsieur là, et c'est la plus gentille des mamans.

\- Et tu sais où elle est ?

\- Elle m'a fait un bisou et elle est partie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait protéger son petit frère. Papa m'a fait apprendre le chemin pour venir à Konoha, puis il m'a donné la petite boite et il est parti chercher Maman.

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte d'entrée nous font tous sursauter.

\- Ce doit être nos amis, je vais leur ouvrir.

Kakashi se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Dis-moi, Bonhomme, tu es bien agile, tu as grimpé sur le toit avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le garçon bombe le torse sous le compliment.

\- C'est Papa, il m'a toujours dit que je devais être agile comme une souris et voler comme un oiseau si je voulais échapper à quelqu'un. Il m'a entraîné dans la forêt.

\- Et tu voulais échapper aux messieurs ?

\- Oui. Papa m'a dit de ne jamais parler aux messieurs avec un masque. Je devais aller dans les maisons avec l'éventail, me cacher, et après chercher le Kakashi qui était un petit garçon sur la photo avec le monsieur blond qui a le même nom que moi. Mais ils m'ont vu …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que tu aies réussi à leur échapper et que tu nous aies trouvés.

Kakashi revient dans le salon accompagné des deux cousins Hyuga.

\- Saï est parti prévenir la Hokage que nous serons en retard pour la réunion. Minato-Kun, je te présente Hinata-San et Neiji-San. Ce sont nos amis. Ils vont t'emmener dans une grande maison pour la nuit.

\- Minato-Kun … tu ne veux pas que les hommes avec le masque t'attrapent ?

Le petit hoche vigoureusement la tête dans un énorme signe négatif.

\- Hinata-San et Neiji-San vont veiller sur toi. Je peux compter sur toi pour bien leur obéir ?

\- Oui Sasuke-San. Papa dit toujours que je suis un gentil garçon.

\- On va commencer à chercher comment on peut retrouver ton Papa et ta Maman. Mais ça risque d'être long, il va falloir que tu sois patient. Tes parents sont des bons Ninjas, ils vont prendre soin l'un de l'autre en nous attendant. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. Maman m'a dit que sa Mamie était une des plus grandes Ninjas de Suna et Papa m'a dit que son nom était sur la stèle des héros à Konoha.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai, Bonhomme. Tu restes cette nuit avec Hinata-San et Neiji-San, et demain matin, on se revoit, ça te va ?

\- Oui. Sasuke-San.

Le petit garçon souffle sur son thé et se presse de le terminer. Il fait ensuite le tour de la table, se plante devant Itachi, et pose un petit bisou sur sa joue. Il se tourne ensuite vers Sakura puis Tenzô, qui reçoivent à leur tour un bisou, avant de se positionner devant moi. Il s'avance en souriant et me dépose à mon tour un petit bisou sur la joue

\- Bonne nuit, Sasuke-San.

\- Bonne nuit, Minato-Kun.

Il avance ensuite vers Hinata qui se met à genoux devant lui.

\- Bonjour Minato-Kun. Je m'appelle Hinata et voici Neiji-San. On va aller dans ma maison, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui, madame.

Le petit me jette un dernier regard triste, puis prend la main de la jeune femme.

\- Minato-Kun ! attends !

Je fouille dans une de mes sacoches et en ressort une étoile de ninja que j'ai ramassée dans le dojo pendant notre visite sous le septième tatami, une de celles avec l'emblème Uchiha gravé au centre.

\- Tiens, Bonhomme. Si quelque chose arrive et que tu doives te cacher, tu pourras demander à un villageois, à une personne qui n'a pas de masque, de te conduire à cet endroit. Tu es sous la protection du Clan Uchiha, tu comprends ?

Le petit m'offre un magnifique sourire et enfourne l'étoile dans la petite sacoche qui entoure sa cuisse.

\- Merci Sasuke-San. On se voit demain.

Il reprend la main d'Hinata et la suit vers la sortie, attrapant Kakashi au vol quand il passe devant lui, pour lui coller son bisou de bonne nuit réglementaire.

Nous restons tous les cinq dans la pièce, à nous regarder, et à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière heure. C'est Itachi qui rompt le silence :

\- Et bien … et moi qui trouvais déjà que la journée était exceptionnelle ... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça …


	54. Les liens d'Obito

Petite précision pour ceux qui ne parlent pas le langage des enfants (enfin, au moins les miens lol) ... les kikis, ce sont les tétons ! La tenue de danseuse de Sasuke, comme dit Naruto, est assez échancrée pour qu'on voit largement ses pectoraux, et donc ses kikis. Obito a utilisé cette particularité vestimentaire peu courante pour que Minato le reconnaisse, ne pouvant prévoir qu'il changerait de tenue ^^

Bonne lecture ! Mille mercis à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews et aux autres timides qui me lisent ;D

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

54 - Les liens d'Obito

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons les trois Kage dans la petite salle secrète du bureau de la Hokage. Une nouvelle chaise a été placée autour de la table qui commence à être trop petite, entre celle de Naruto et celle de Tsunade, pour accueillir le Kazekage. Aussitôt entrés, Naruto referme la porte tandis que Kakashi s'occupe des premières explications.

\- Désolés d'être en retard, nous avons eu une journée … surprenante.

\- Je n'apprécie que très peu que l'on me fasse attendre, et encore moins que l'on fasse attendre notre invité.

\- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu le choix, Tsunade-Sama. Ah, et j'ai réquisitionné Hinata-San et Neiji-San pour une mission spéciale …

\- Et je l'ai autorisée quand, cette mission spéciale, Kakashi ?

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre validation puisque la vie d'un enfant est en jeu, d'un enfant dont le père est assurément de Konoha.

\- Un enfant ? quel enfant ?

\- Pour commencer, je voudrais vous montrer ce qu'il nous a amené… Sasuke ?

J'ouvre ma sacoche et dépose sur la table la petite boite en bois brut. La Hokage tend la main, s'en saisit et jette un œil à l'intérieur. Elle la referme aussitôt et la redépose au centre de la table.

\- Kakashi, je vois de quoi il s'agit, mais nous devrions en débattre … plus tard.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je pense que la présence du Kazekage est une bonne chose concernant cette question. L'enfant affirme que sa mère est de Suna et la descendante d'une des plus grands Ninjas du village du vent.

\- Tsunade-Sama … pardonnez-moi d'intervenir, mais … je crois connaitre l'identité de cette femme.

Tous les regards se tournent aussitôt vers mon frère qui vient de prononcer ces mots.

\- Le petit a parlé de sa mère, et son prénom ne m'était pas inconnu. Je viens de me souvenir, en voyant le Kazekage, de ce que ce nom évoquait en moi. Il l'a appelée Hiruko. Cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose, Kazekage-Sama ?

L'homme au front tatoué pose ses coudes sur la table et pose la pointe de son nez sur ses mains réunies.

\- Hiruko … non … je ne vois pas …

\- Et si je rajoute Sasori … Akasuna no Sasori … Sasori des sables rouges … le petit a parlé du physique de sa mère … de longs cheveux rouges … tout comme Sasori … c'est une couleur assez rare, même au pays du vent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un ninja déserteur de Suna vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Kazekage-Sama … j'ai fréquenté Sasori pendant de longues années. Il n'est pas le personnage que vous pensez qu'il est. Il a commis des erreurs, je ne peux le nier. Le crime du troisième Kazekage lui est indéniablement imputable. Cependant, il n'avait que seize ans lorsqu'il a commis ce crime. Son histoire personnelle permet d'expliquer bon nombre de ses errements. Mais là où je veux en venir, c'est au Sasori actuel. Je … Je sais où il est … et ce qu'il fait. Vous avez certainement entendu parler de la troupe des sables ? Les bandits qui ont semé la terreur dans votre pays pendant quelques années ? …

\- Oui, mais quel est le rapport ? on n'entend plus parler d'eux depuis plusieurs mois …

\- Et vous n'en entendrez plus parler. Ils sont six pieds sous terre après que Sasori les ai pourchassés. Il a décidé de veiller sur Suna et de nettoyer votre pays de tous ceux qui s'en prennent aux villageois.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

\- Hiruko est le nom de sa marionnette préférée. Il l'a construite de ses propres mains et vit pratiquement en elle. Un jour, je lui ai demandé ce que son nom signifiait, il m'a répondu que c'était le nom de l'autre moitié de sa vie et qu'il n'arrivait à se retrouver complet qu'en étant à l'intérieur de sa marionnette. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris… mais aujourd'hui …

\- Une sœur ? vous pensez que la mère de ce petit serait la sœur de Sasori ?

\- Une sœur oui. Peut-être même une sœur jumelle, ce qui expliquerait que Sasori ait si mal supporté la solitude lorsqu'il était enfant. Une sœur qui lui aurait été enlevée.

\- Sasori est le petit-fils de Chiyo-baasama, notre Honorable Grand-Mère Chiyo. Il est né pendant la seconde grande guerre avec Konoha.

\- Je sais que ses parents ont été tués par Konoha, dans une attaque menée par Sakumo Hatake, votre père, Sempai. Je connais l'étendue des dons de Sasori … je peux imaginer ceux de sa sœur jumelle … il est … envisageable … que ses parents aient pu les séparer afin de la protéger, puis de l'envoyer dans un recoin du pays où la guerre était moins présente. Ils ne pouvaient imaginer qu'ils seraient tués peu de temps après et qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créé la faille dans le cœur de leur fils.

\- C'était une période trouble… la guerre planait sur nos deux pays. Je refuse que l'on revive ça un jour …

\- Ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître étrange, mais Sasori est un grand pacifiste. Il pense que soumettre les hommes est la meilleure façon d'obtenir la paix … c'est discutable, mais après tout, c'est un moyen comme un autre. Il n'a aucune compassion pour les fauteurs de troubles, et leur élimination est une chose qu'il considère comme normale. Le moindre villageois doit pouvoir vivre sereinement sans craindre pour sa vie et ses biens et si quelqu'un doit faire le sale boulot pour cela, il s'en chargera. C'est sa philosophie.

\- Itachi … tu prétends que cet enfant serait le fils de cette Hiruko et d'un homme de Konoha ?

\- Vous avez mal vu l'intérieur de la boite, Tsunade-Sama ? Cet enfant a les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, et sa peau est aussi transparente que celle de Sasuke. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'un Uchiha. Tout comme il ne fait aucun doute que l'œil qui est dans cette urne est celui d'Uchiha Obito. Souvenez-vous … lorsqu'il a rencontré Sasuke, il lui avait signifié qu'il avait trouvé mieux que le monde ninja : il a trouvé une femme et un fils. Pour moi, Minato-kun est le fils de Hiruko du village de Suna, sœur d'Akasuna no Sasori et d'Obito Uchiha de Konoha.

\- Minato ?

\- C'est son prénom. C'est aussi le prénom du Sensei de son père. Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime. Il nous a d'ailleurs décrit une photo qui ressemble fort à celle que l'on prend traditionnellement à la création des équipes Genin.

\- Tsunade-Sama … Pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais j'ai examiné rapidement l'œil en question. Il faudrait prendre rapidement une décision le concernant. Certains vaisseaux ont été gravement endommagés, l'extraction ne s'étant certainement pas effectuée dans de bonnes conditions.

\- Décision, Sakura ?

\- Oui. Obito-San a envoyé ses deux biens les plus précieux à Sasuke : Son fils et sa pupille. Si nous ne la greffons pas rapidement, nous la perdrons.

\- Sasuke … il semblerait que ce soit à toi de prendre cette décision.

\- Je suis d'avis de greffer cette pupille. Sakura a raison. Si elle ne comptait pas pour Obito, il n'aurait pas pris le soin de la confier à son fils. Il lui a bien précisé qu'elle serait plus en sécurité à Konoha. Depuis notre naissance, on nous a enseigné que notre vie valait bien moins que nos yeux. Son acte ne m'étonne pas. Le petit nous a rapporté que sa mère était partie en premier, puis que son père lui avait enseigné le chemin menant à Konoha. Il a eu le temps d'organiser une greffe de pupille normale à la place de son Sharingan avant de partir retrouver sa compagne.

\- Abandonner sa meilleure arme avant d'aller au combat ?

\- Obito m'avait annoncé qu'il voulait cesser d'être un Uchiha. C'est une manière de l'être.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- J'aimerais proposer à Kakashi d'être le receveur de cette greffe.

\- Pardon ? Sasuke ... j'ai déjà un Sharingan, je te signale.

\- Justement, Sensei. Vous avez déjà le premier œil d'Obito. Et vous le maîtrisez parfaitement. Combien de temps faudra-t-il à un nouveau ninja pour maîtriser cette pupille ? avec le risque qu'il n'y arrive jamais … De plus, je n'oublie pas qu' Obito vous a volontairement offert son œil gauche. Je pense qu'il serait consentant pour vous offrir le droit.

\- Hum hum … pardonnez-moi… Je ne suis pas medic-nin … mais je pourrais certainement vous aider … Les greffes de pupilles étaient choses courantes dans notre Clan. Père avait planifié qu'un jour, lorsqu'il aurait fait évoluer ses yeux, Sasuke et moi puissions échanger nos pupilles, nous éveillant ainsi tous les deux au Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel. La « tradition » veut que l'ainé tue son frère pour lui voler ses yeux, mais Père était conscient que je serais incapable de faire une telle chose. Lorsque je me suis éveillé au Mangekyou, il m'a averti contre les risques de cette pupille, et que mon avenir passait par l'éveil de mon petit frère. J'ai donc appris à utiliser ma pupille avec modération, ce qui explique qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai presque aucun souci de vision. Mais il m'a surtout appris à greffer correctement les yeux, et, en particulier, à greffer les nerfs qui commandent le déclenchement des pupilles. Ces nerfs agissent sur les deux yeux à la fois en une seule action combinée. Sempai, si vous vous faites greffer le second Sharingan d'Obito, je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez retirer vos pupilles écarlates et retrouver des pupilles sombres, normales, comme tout Uchiha.

\- Je … je ne suis pas un Uchiha …

\- Sempai, je vais être direct, et pour une fois, je vais oser parler pour Sasuke en plus de ma propre voix. Vous êtes, et de loin, l'homme que je respecte le plus dans ce village. Si la différence d'âge entre nous deux n'était pas si faible, je vous considérerais comme un second père. Je sais que Sasuke est dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Je ne conçois pas, à l'heure actuelle, qu'un homme autre que vous puisse porter un Sharingan. Cette pupille vous revient par le premier choix d' Obito de vous confier son œil gauche, mais aussi parce que vous êtes l'homme le plus Uchiha de tout le village, celui le plus proche de nous deux. Sempai, si vous refusez cette greffe, je supplierai Sasuke de la laisser se détruire.

\- Kakashi-Sensei, j'approuve totalement les phrases de mon frère.

\- Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci les garçons…

\- Tsunade-Sama… Je me chargerai d'organiser la greffe de Kakashi-Sensei dès ce soir. Itachi me secondera.

\- Sakura… je te laisserai opérer, mais, si Itachi le permet, j'aimerais assister à l'opération. Je suis médecin, et les mystères des Sharingans m'ont toujours subjugué.

\- Tsunade-Sama, c'est avec plaisir que je partagerais mes connaissances sur nos pupilles avec vous.

\- Kakashi, j'ai besoin d'entendre clairement que tu souhaites cette greffe. Tu as reçu ton Sharingan de ton ami Obito lorsque tu étais enfant, mais l'œil qui te reste est en quelque sorte un don de tes parents, tu as parfaitement le droit de vouloir le conserver.

\- Tsunade-Sama, c'est avec fierté que j'accepte la proposition de Sasuke et d'Itachi. Je tiens à mes propres parents qui ont disparu mais je veux cette greffe.

\- Kakashi-Sensei … rien ne nous empêche de conserver votre œil actuel. Lorsque je le retirerai, je prendrai soin de chaque nerf et nous utiliserons le meilleur liquide de conservation. S'il y a un souci, nous pourrons toujours revenir à l'état actuel.

\- Excellente idée, Sakura. Eh bien, je comprends que vous ayez été en retard.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, Hokage-Sama. Sakura, les dessins de Saï, s'il te plait.

\- Oui, Sensei.

La jeune femme enceinte ne met que quelques secondes pour sortir les documents dessinés par son homme. Elle tend le paquet à Kakashi qui choisit une des gravures pour la présenter au Kazekage.

\- Gaara-Sama, reconnaissez-vous cette image ? Si nos informations sont bonnes, cette fresque devrait se situer dans une salle où trône une immense statue de votre Bijuu.

\- De mon Bijuu ?

Pour la première fois de cette réunion, la voix de Naruto s'élève dans la pièce.

\- Oui Gaara. Une immense statue d'Ichibi. De ce que nous savons, le bâtiment entier serait affublé d'éventails Uchiha.

\- Des éventails Uchiha à Suna ? Tu dois te tromper, Naruto, mon ami.

\- Non. Nous avons la preuve qu'un tel temple existe déjà dans d'autres pays que celui du feu. Ichibi a toujours été rattaché au pays du vent, il n'a pas été volé à son pays comme ont pu le faire Iwa, Kumo ou Kiri pour obtenir deux bijus. Un tel temple doit exister sur ton territoire.

\- Très bien, je le ferai rechercher, si tu le désires, Naruto.

Le ton mielleux de ce type commence à m'exaspérer. On lui annoncerait qu'une rivière de saké coulerait à Suna qu'il n'en montrerait pas plus d'intérêt. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui le préoccupe c'est de prononcer le plus de fois possible le mot « Naruto » dans la même phrase. Non, roucouler serait plus approprié que prononcer.

\- Gaara-Sama, les temples que nous avons visités sont situés en hauteur et ont devant eux une rivière qui s'écoule paisiblement avant de dévaler la falaise en une immense cascade. Les escaliers qui mènent au temple ont des éventails gravés sur chaque marche.

J'affronte le regard noir que le Kazekage m'adresse. C'est une évidence que ce type ne m'aime pas. Et que j'en sache plus que lui sur un temple de son pays semble l'agacer encore plus.

\- Il n'y a pas de cascades d'eau au pays du vent, Sasuke-San. Je vous rappelle que notre pays est un désert.

\- J'ai confiance en mes ancêtres. Ils ont dû trouver un moyen d'élever leur temple dans les conditions qu'ils désiraient. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ignorez sa présence, qu'il n'existe pas.

Je sens le regard réprobateur d' Itachi sur moi mais désolé, Nii-San, si ce type me cherche, je tiens à lui faire savoir qu'il me trouvera. Mon frère ne doit pas être le seul à avoir senti la tension s'installer entre le Kazekage et moi puisque c'est la Hokage qui reprend la parole d'un ton impétueux.

\- Très bien. D'autres avancées, Kakashi ?

\- Non Tsunade-Sama. Rien qui ne mérite d'être discuté ici.

\- Parfait. Je vous rends donc votre liberté. Vous nous présenterez ce petit demain une fois qu'il se sera un peu habitué au village. Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, rendez-vous à l'hôpital dans quelques minutes.

Nous nous levons comme un seul homme et quittons la petite salle. Dans le couloir du bâtiment, je ne peux me retenir de râler.

\- Je déteste ce type…

\- Je crois que nous l'avons tous compris, Otouto.

\- Itachi, Sasuke …

\- Oui, Sempai ?

\- Je voudrais revenir sur ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure …

\- Il n'y a pas à y revenir, Sensei. J'ai été sincère. Vous … comprenez peut-être pourquoi nous tenons tant à vous avoir auprès de nous, au Quartier.

\- Je … je n'ai jamais eu de famille … mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais enfant … je n'aurais jamais de descendance, je …

\- Sensei … je crois que ni vous ni nous n'avons besoin de mots. Vous m'avez dit un jour que vous préféreriez discuter avec l'homme que je suis plutôt que je pleurer sur l'enfant qui vous a échappé. Itachi et moi désirons désormais regarder devant nous. Vous seriez un père idéal, Kakashi. Je n'ai pas la prétention de me considérer comme votre fils, mais peut-être … peut-être pourrait-on essayer, toute l'équipe Nezumi, tous ensemble, de nous aider, nous supporter … nous aimer … comme une famille.

Je passe ma main dans celle de mon frère et m'approche lentement de Kakashi. Pour la première fois, je remarque son œil anormalement brillant. Le Jounin ouvre timidement ses bras dans lesquels je me blottis, entraînant avec moi mon frère. Une voix grave murmure à mon oreille un « Merci Sasuke » qui remplit un vide dont j'ignorais la présence en moi. Un reniflement dans mon dos me fait tourner la tête. Sakura est au milieu du couloir, son doigt vient d'écraser une larme qui menaçait de s'écouler sur sa joue. Je lève la tête et rencontre le regard de Kakashi. A ma droite, Itachi a la tête orientée vers l'extérieur, plus loin que le bras de Kakashi, et semble fixer quelque chose que je ne vois pas. Le Jounin sourit légèrement et rouvre les bras qu'il avait refermés sur nos deux dos.

\- Sakura … tu as toujours tes parents, et je ne crois pas que ton père apprécierait que je …

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une tornade rose s'est jetée sur nous. Je ne peux retenir le léger rire qui s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Kakashi redescend son regard vers moi et, malgré son masque, je sais qu'il m'offre un magnifique sourire.

\- Saï, Tenzô, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas …

Je pouffe contre le cou de l'homme qui me tient contre lui et décide de pousser un peu plus loin la folie du moment.

\- Saï, tu n'as pas envie d'offrir un grand-père à ton enfant ? Les grands parents font d'excellents baby-sitters, tu sais …

Un nouveau choc dans mon dos, me fait exploser de rire. En tournant la tête vers la droite, je constate qu' Itachi a reposé son front contre l'épaule de Kakashi. J'abaisse mon regard et, en me contorsionnant discrètement, j'arrive à faire couler mon regard le long de son bras jusqu'à, enfin, voir sa main droite. Elle est ouverte, tendue, et entre ses doigts écartés, d'autres doigts sont enchevêtrés. Je pousse bien malgré moi un long soupir et m'abandonne un peu plus contre l'épaule de mon Sensei.

Kami-Sama … cette journée restera comme la plus folle de toute ma vie.


	55. Une cible pour deux

Tout est calme ... Petit rappel : Rating M !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

55 - Une cible pour deux

\- Eh, c'est privé ou je peux participer ?

Sans attendre de réponse, un blondinet se jette sur nous. Je n'ai que le temps de me retourner et de protéger tant que je peux la jeune femme qui est à ma gauche en la prenant contre mon torse.

\- Dobe ! y'a Sakura !

\- Sakura-Chan ? Merde ! tu es où ma belle ?

\- Baka, tu nous écrases ! descends de là !

\- Rabat-joie, je n'ai pas le droit au câlin moi ?

\- Non, toi tu as les câlins diplomatiques…

Un léger coup de coude dans mes cotes me fait me rappeler que je n'ai pas encore vu si Naruto était seul ou pas.

\- Ahah, très drôle, Teme . Je te signale que j'ai fini ma journée. J'ai pu échapper au dîner protoco-truc de ce soir.

\- Protocolaire ?

\- Ouais un truc comme ça… pfff, y'avait même pas de ramens au menu …

Kakashi gigote quelque peu dans mon dos tandis que Sakura, dans mes bras, se redresse lentement.

\- Merci Sasuke …

\- De rien, c'est normal, Sakura.

\- Bon, excusez-moi les enfants, mais il est temps pour moi d'y aller… j'ai une certaine opération à subir … Sakura ? Itachi ?

\- Ah Sensei ! Baa-chan a fait chercher Iruka, il vous attend à l'hôpital.

Le Jounin se faufile entre Itachi et moi, et, après un dernier signe de la main, disparait dans le couloir. Saï s'approche rapidement de Sakura, regarde à droite, à gauche, puis pose rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il se retourne immédiatement après et disparaît dans une volute de fumée. Sakura reste sur place, les yeux ébahis, puis, lentement, pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est … c'est la première fois … dehors … c'est …

\- C'est la faute à cette journée, elle est complètement folle … c'était le jour où jamais pour un premier baiser devant témoins …

Elle me répond par un sourire et se dépêche de rejoindre les deux hommes qui se dirigent vers l'hôpital. Ne restent dans le couloir que Tenzô, Naruto et moi. Je me retourne vers le capitaine ANBU. Il a la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur ses mains ouvertes et ne semble pas des plus à l'aise.

\- Tenzô ? tu viens manger avec nous ?

Naruto me lance un regard étonné. Je me doute que ce n'est pas ce à quoi il avait pensé. Tenzô relève enfin la tête et plonge dans mon regard.

\- Manger ? C'est une bonne idée… enfin je crois …

\- Naruto, tu peux faire un saut à Ichiraku pour prendre à emporter ? Je vous invite ce soir !

Je sors quelques billets et les tends au blond. D'un léger signe de tête, je lui fais comprendre que tout va bien.

\- Euh ok … On se retrouve chez toi !

En quelques pas, il a disparu.

\- Tenzô ? on y va ?

Sans me répondre, il s'avance lentement vers la sortie. Je lui emprunte le pas et le suis dans les rues de Konoha. Il a l'air totalement perdu dans ses pensées et j'ignore même s'il est conscient que je suis là. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, je soupire et décide de lui tapoter légèrement l'épaule.

\- Tenzô ?

\- Oh, Sasuke ! un problème ?

\- Non, sauf que le Quartier, c'est dans l'autre direction …

Il regarde autour de lui et bredouille quelques excuses.

\- Tenzô … tu veux en parler ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Même un aveugle verrait que tu n'es pas totalement là … un lapin rose de deux mètres de haut traverserait la rue devant toi, que tu ne le verrais même pas …

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tenzô… ça a un rapport avec mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vus vous tenir la main pendant le câlin collectif avec Kakashi.

\- Euh … Oui … si tu l'as vu … je dois l'admettre. Tu … tu en penses quoi ?

\- De lui et toi ? ça serait bien.

\- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? Lui et moi ? Deux hommes ?

\- Bien sûr … Kakashi nous a rapidement raconté comment vous étiez du temps de l'équipe Kuro … nous retrouver tous, toute l'équipe Nezumi, au Quartier, ça serait fantastique, non ? Mais il y a toujours moyen de faire quelques travaux et de rattacher une nouvelle maison aux autres si tu préfères habiter seul. Je ne te vois pas habiter à l'autre bout du village alors que nous serions tous au Quartier … Pour ce qui est de votre … relation … je trouve juste que ça serait dommage pour vous deux que tu sois loin. Toute l'équipe est au courant de l'affection qu'il y a entre vous et ne souhaite que votre bonheur… après … habiter ensemble ne signifie pas forcément que vous deviez vous jeter dessus à la seconde … vous pouvez vous re-apprivoiser, vous avez le temps de voir comment peut évoluer votre histoire. Pour l'instant, tant que les tensions perdureront au village, vous êtes obligés de cohabiter, autant le voir comme une période d'essai sans trop chercher à comprendre, non ? Je suis très loin d'être un professionnel en relations humaines mais j'ai pu me rendre compte d'une chose : ces sentiments sont plus forts que nous. Si ça doit se faire, ça se fera et vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher. Si ça ne se fait pas, c'est que c'était le mieux pour vous.

L'ANBU m'offre un grand sourire et passe une main derrière sa tête, subitement gêné.

\- Je ne te savais pas si philosophe, Sasuke. D'autant plus que tu as parfaitement raison. Je vais prendre exemple sur toi, et attendre… laisser faire la vie… Même si … deux hommes …

\- J'ai été surpris la première fois que mon frère m'a avoué avoir eu des sentiments pour un homme… J'ai imaginé une histoire avec un autre membre de l'Akatsuki, mais il ne pouvait pas, son cœur était déjà pris, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Je comprends mieux aujourd'hui pourquoi il a utilisé ta silhouette lorsqu'il a eu besoin d'un souvenir pour son Henge la première qu'il est revenu à Konoha. A bien y réfléchir, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça … il parait que les corbeaux sont des oiseaux fidèles, c'est donc normal qu'il le soit…

Le reste du chemin s'effectue dans le silence. Nous sommes à peine installés dans mon salon que Naruto nous rejoint, les bras chargés de nourriture. Étrangement, Tenzô est plus détendu et nous passons une bonne soirée autour de quelques Ramens. Quelques heures plus tard, après que nous ayons raconté toutes les péripéties du jour à Naruto, Saï et Itachi frappent à ma porte. L'opération s'est parfaitement bien passée mais la Hokage préfère conserver un œil sur mon Sensei cette nuit et l'a donc installé dans une chambre de l'hôpital.

Itachi a l'air particulièrement fatigué, il a passé toute la durée de l'opération à diriger Sakura grâce à ses Sharingans. Il a grignoté quelques fruits secs mais semble encore tomber de sommeil. Il a posé son coude sur la table, et sa main a toutes les peines du monde à soutenir sa tête. J'ai cessé depuis bien longtemps d'essayer de l'intégrer à notre conversation. Saï décide finalement qu'il est temps pour lui de retrouver Sakura, et nous quitte rapidement. Je le raccompagne à la porte et lorsque je reviens, je surprends Tenzô en train de murmurer à l'oreille de mon frère. J'appelle discrètement Naruto et l'entraîne à la cuisine.

\- Sas'ke ? qu'est-ce que …

\- Chuuuut ! allez, c'est pas le moment de dormir, Nii-San !

\- Sas'ke … tu … espionnes ton frère ?

Je souffle et me retourne vers lui, abandonnant à regret mon coaching à distance …

\- Tu as raison. Il est grand, il n'a pas besoin de moi …

Je m'approche de lui et dépose le dos de mon index gauche sur sa joue brûlante.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, toi aussi.

\- Gaara est adorable mais …

Je fais glisser mon doigt de sa joue à sa bouche et le pose sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, puis me rapproche un peu plus de lui.

\- Je vais te faire oublier ses mains baladeuses …

Je pose mes mains sur le bas de son dos et les fait glisser lentement jusqu'à ses fesses puis je dépose un léger baiser sur son cou et y fais glisser mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

\- … son souffle à ton oreille …

J'attrape et suçote lentement le lobe de son oreille avant d'en suivre les contours avec ma langue, de souffler longuement sur la peau humide et de reprendre d'une voix plus chaude …

-… ses « Narrrruto » à tort et à travers …

Je pousse fortement ses fesses et claque son bassin contre le mien

\- … je vais tout te faire oublier, Naruto…

Je pose enfin doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser reste chaste, mais je sens Naruto fondre entre mes bras. Après quelques secondes, il cherche à reprendre son souffle.

\- Putain, Sas'ke …

\- Hum, Hum … Je suis confus de vous déranger … je … aïe …

Tenzô vient de rentrer dans le mur à proximité de la porte de la cuisine. Il a la main sur les yeux et avance à l'aveugle.

\- Tenzô, ouvre les yeux !

Naruto secoue la tête pour redescendre totalement sur terre et m'offre un regard surpris mais ne cherche pas à retirer mes mains de ses fesses. M'obéissant, le Jounin retire ses mains et ses joues se couvrent aussitôt d'une douce couleur rose lorsque son regard se pose sur nous.

\- Je … désolé … je voulais vous dire que je ramène Itachi. L'opération lui a demandé énormément de concentration et il est épuisé.

\- Tenzô ?

\- Oui, Sasuke …

\- Je te dégoûte ? à moins que … Naruto peut-être ? Deux hommes … dans cette position …

\- Non ! pourquoi … oh … je vois … je … ok, j'ai compris le message, c'est bon. Vous êtes mignons, ça te va ?

\- Bonne nuit, Tenzô …

\- Hein ? ah oui … Bonne nuit, tous les deux.

Il nous adresse un petit signe de la main et retourne rejoindre mon frère afin de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à son lit.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Maintenant que je lui ai mis dans la tête l'idée d'une relation avec lui, je ne donne pas trois jours à Tenzô pour qu'il se retrouve dans les bras d' Itachi. Mon frère va le croquer tout cru.

\- Et tu vas l'aider, à ce que je devine …

\- Solidarité fraternelle, tu connais ? On va se coucher ?

\- A vos ordres, chef !

\- Je ferme la maison et j'arrive.

\- Ok. Je peux prendre une douche ?

Il me claque un petit bisou sur les lèvres et part aussitôt en direction du couloir. Je fais le tour de la maison, range la table du salon, lave la maigre vaisselle que nous avons salie, ferme les portes et fenêtres et me rends dans ma chambre.

En passant dans le couloir, je n'entends rien dans la salle de bain. Un petit sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres quand je réalise qu'il doit être dans la grande douche de la chambre. Je me glisse discrètement dans la chambre et me déshabille rapidement. L'eau coule effectivement dans la petite pièce entièrement carrelée. Je ne mets que quelques secondes pour le rejoindre et glisser mes mains le long du dos qu'il me présente.

\- Déjà là ?

\- Déçu ?

\- Certainement pas …

Il se retourne et pose ses bras sur mes épaules.

\- J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée … embrasse-moi …

\- A vos ordres, Hokage-Sama …

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'ambiance monte aussitôt de plusieurs degrés lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser. L'eau tiède qui s'écoule sur mon corps réveille chacune des cellules de ma peau. Naruto pose soudain une main sur mon torse et commence à me pousser. Sans même réfléchir, je lui obéis et recule jusqu'à sentir le mur contre mon dos. Ses mains glissent alors jusqu'à mes fesses.

\- Saute …

\- Hm ?

\- Saute … je te tiens …

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et saute … Il attrape aussitôt mes jambes et me fait écarter les genoux. Il glisse ensuite ses mains sous mes fesses pour me supporter, et je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui à un peu moins d'un mètre du sol. Je passe mes pieds dans son dos et les accroche l'un à l'autre autour de ses cuisses.

\- Ça va ? Je te tiens … bouge …

Comme un enfant bien obéissant, je fais déplacer mon bassin d'avant en arrière et me frotte contre son bas-ventre, mon sexe caressant le sien. Le mouvement nous fait lâcher à tous les deux un long soupir. Soudain, je sens ses mains malaxer mes fesses tandis qu'il se penche vers moi et vient titiller de sa langue mes mamelons sensibles, l'un après l'autre. Je sens la chaleur se répandre dans mon corps et envahir tout mon être. L'eau chaude crée comme une gigantesque caresse sur la totalité de mon corps et semble s'être alliée à sa langue pour me rendre fou. Je lutte tant que je peux et m'efforce de continuer mes mouvements de hanches. Je ne contrôle pas ma main lorsqu'elle se pose sur nos deux membres et qu'elle les attrape d'un même geste pour amplifier le contact entre eux. Je sais déjà que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Encore quelques mouvements et je me libère contre le ventre de Naruto. Il me serre immédiatement plus fort et utilise ses mains qui me portent pour prendre le relais et me faire coulisser sur lui. Quelques mouvements plus tard, il se tend à son tour et s'appuie un peu plus sur moi en laissant échapper un léger gémissement. Revenu légèrement à moi, je repose mes pieds au sol et le blottis contre moi, attendant qu'il revienne à son tour dans ce monde.

\- P'tain Sas'ke, c'est toujours aussi bon …


	56. Adieu Sasuke

on continue avec le Rating M ! Prêts pour un petit cours ?

bonne lecture ! et merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

56 - Adieu Sasuke

Je dépose quelques petits bisous sur son épaule alors qu'une idée fait son chemin en moi …

\- Naru …

\- Naru ? c'est nouveau ça …

\- Tu préfères « mon bébé »? « mon trésor » ?

\- Euh non … mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'appelle Sas' …

\- Je ne le veux pas en dehors de cette chambre. Personne n'a besoin savoir comment nous nous appelons. Je veux … garder ces surnoms que pour nous … c'est …

\- Personnel ? privé ? intime ?

Je pouffe joyeusement contre sa peau.

\- Les trois en même temps, Naru. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que nous faisons, je … suis prêt à l'afficher à l'équipe, avec eux il n'y aura pas de problème …

\- Comme avec Tenzô …

\- Oui. J'ai confiance en eux mais, je veux aussi protéger ces moments avec toi… qu'ils n'appartiennent qu'à nous, tu comprends ?

\- Putain, comment tu veux que je te résiste quand tu es si mignon !

\- En parlant de résister … Naru …

Je fais lentement descendre mes mains le long de son dos jusqu'à les positionner sur le bas de ses fesses.

\- Tu n'es pas rassasié ? tant mieux … moi non plus…

Il place à son tour ses mains sur mes fesses et me plaque contre lui. Je me hisse jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmure d'une voix chaude :

\- Apprends-moi, Naru …

\- Putain, ne dis pas ça comme ça … viens …

Il appuie sur le bouton qui éteint l'eau à sa gauche, et m'entraîne jusqu'à la chambre. Je n'ai qu'à peine le temps d'attraper une serviette pour nous sécher sommairement, qu'il me jette sur le lit. Je ne peux retenir mon regard de se promener sur ce superbe homme nu qui est debout devant moi, encore couvert de quelques gouttes d'eau qui courent sur sa peau. Il est exactement en train de faire la même chose que moi. Je sens son regard chaud qui glisse sur moi, et cela m'électrise encore plus que de le voir. Je m'étends un peu plus sur le matelas et remonte lentement un genou en écartant les jambes, en une invitation plus qu'évidente. Le sursaut de son membre dressé vers moi, signe qu'il a parfaitement compris le message, me fait sourire.

\- Sas' …

Il se couche sur moi et me dévore aussitôt la bouche. Au bout de quelques interminables minutes qui incendient mon corps en entier, il se recule en me laissant pantelant.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Apprends-moi à … à me préparer … puis ... fais-moi l'amour, Naru … je te veux … je te veux ...

Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Je sais qu'il essaie de calmer le feu que je viens d'allumer en lui mais, pauvre Naruto, je suis d'humeur joueuse ce soir … et j'ai décidé de te compliquer la tâche. Cette journée de folie mérite de se terminer en beauté alors, je déplace ma tête de façon à placer ma bouche juste contre son oreille et laisse mon imagination s'exprimer :

\- Je veux te sentir en moi, que tu marques ce territoire vierge comme le tien. Je veux t'appartenir, Naruto. Rien qu'à toi. Que tu sois le seul …

\- Tais-toi …

\- Je veux que tu trouves ce point en moi, celui-là même que j'ai trouvé en toi ce matin et qui t'a fait hurler. Je te veux au plus profond de mon corps …

\- Bordel Sas' je ne vais pas y arriver si tu me rends dingue, tais-toi !

\- Fais-moi taire, Baka …

Il se fige une seconde, m'adresse un sourire aguicheur puis mes lèvres retrouvent les siennes. Mais cette fois-ci, le baiser est doux, Naruto joue avec mes lèvres en les mordillant, les suçotant, les léchant. Parfois, je rentre mes lèvres dans ma bouche, entre mes dents, et il ne trouve que le haut de mon menton sous les siennes, ce qui déclenche chez lui le petit rire que j'aime tant.

\- Sas' … tu te souviens quand nous nous sommes vu dans le terrier d'Orochimaru ?

\- Euh oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

\- Tu as blessé Tenzô, ce jour-là.

Je me redresse aussitôt sous lui. Il me fait quoi là ? Des reproches sur mon passé ? Alors que nous étions en train de … Quoi ?

\- Rhooo mais non, je ne … Sas', détends toi, je te raconte juste quelque chose … ça pourra t'aider à maitriser la technique … ne prends pas la mouche, s'il te plait.

Je me rallonge, à moitié convaincu, mais totalement refroidit. Il se repositionne sur moi, et caresse rêveusement la peau de mon épaule avec son nez.

\- J'ai donc blessé Tenzô … un coup de sabre dans l'épaule, si me souviens bien.

Effectivement. Ce que tu ignores par contre, c'est qu'il avait déjà été blessé à cet endroit. Il a donc eu du mal à cicatriser. Sakura s'est personnellement occupé de lui. Elle a même détourné un ninjutsu médical pour lui. C'est une sorte de massage en profondeur du muscle. Ça le détend sur quelques centimètres et le prépare aux différents mouvements de rééducation en l'échauffant, en l'assouplissant.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport …

\- Ça arrive … et ton dernier mot est parfaitement de circonstance …

Il bascule sur le dos et relève ses mains au-dessus de nous, au niveau de nos yeux. Il effectue quelques signes et une aura verte entoure aussitôt sa main droite.

\- Tu savais que Kakashi était doué en ninjutsu médical ? Pas autant que Sakura, mais … il a … pu détourner son massage … le rendre plus orienté et plus … profond …

\- Oh … je … commence à voir …

\- Le voir n'est rien à côté de le ressentir …

\- Tu veux dire que …

Il tourne la tête vers moi et m'offre un magnifique sourire. Il pose sa main sur mon pectoral et je sens aussitôt une douce chaleur se diffuser en moi. Il se redresse et se positionne au-dessus de moi.

\- Écarte les jambes, Sas'.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de m'exécuter lentement, luttant contre la gêne naturelle de me retrouver en position de dominé. Je sens sa main glisser le long de mes abdominaux en une douce caresse, tournoyer sur mon ventre … non, dans mon ventre …

\- Attends !

Naruto se fige instantanément.

\- Putains de Mangekyou qui s'enclenchent tous seuls ! Il fait nuit, non ?

\- Euh oui, mais …

Je me retourne et gigote jusqu'à atteindre l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et l'allume.

\- Tu …

Sans un mot, je me recouche et replace mes jambes autour de lui, poussant même l'audace jusqu'à escalader légèrement ses genoux avec mes fesses. J'accroche mes bras autour de son cou et me soulève d'une traction pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je ne veux rien te cacher. J'adore te regarder, moi, ce n'est pas réciproque ?

\- Si, mais …

\- Ton renard va te demander un écran plus large avec une telle amélioration de l'image…

\- J'ai déjà du mal à gérer les litres de bave qu'il déverse dans sa cage …

\- Naru … je t'aime …

Je sens un frisson parcourir son corps.

\- Tu as décidé de me rendre fou, toi aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? Mais c'est moi qui vais tout te faire oublier dans quelques secondes …

Il repose sa main illuminée sur mon corps, juste entre mes fesses. La chaleur irradie instantanément à l'intérieur de mon corps.

\- Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai réussi moi aussi à le modifier… et faire varier l'intensité des massages.

La chaleur se fait plus intense. Je sens mes muscles internes légèrement trembler, comme si de fines décharges électriques les stimulaient. Je ne peux retenir mon corps de se soulever et de se cambrer sur le lit lorsqu'une certaine boule de nerfs tout au fond de mon corps est sollicitée par le massage. Un léger gémissement franchit aussitôt la barrière de mes lèvres. C'est bon. C'est très bon. Je sens le regard de Naruto sur moi et ça me plait d'autant plus. Il s'amuse de trop courtes minutes à mon goût avec mon corps comme avec un jouet, m'arrachant des gémissements de moins en moins discrets quand il augmente l'intensité jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps ou en créant une déflagration en moi qui me fait grogner. J'arrive tant bien que mal à diriger ma main vers son bas ventre et à la poser sur son membre érigé. Sa voix proche de mon oreille me fait presque sursauter tant je suis concentré sur mes propres sensations.

\- Tu me veux ? Sas' … Tu veux me sentir en toi ?

Je prononce un oui suppliant mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. J'ai pourtant le besoin vital de lui dire que je le veux, alors je tourne la tête et plonge vers ses lèvres que j'embrasse autant que je le peux. Je sens Naruto sourire dans le baiser. Il aime me voir jeter les armes, m'abandonner sous lui. Je me mets une baffe mentale lorsqu'une petite voix en moi me souffle que j'aime être abandonné sous lui. Je me reprends légèrement, choqué par mes propres pensées et trouve la force de lui répondre :

\- Pervers !

\- Tu t'es vu ? tu es un vrai pousse-au-crime, Sas' … tu es magnifique … j'ai tellement envie de toi … prépare toi à crier … je vais te prendre … tu es à moi … rien qu'à moi …

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la possessivité qu'il exprime dans ses derniers mots qu'il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde en moi, frappant aussitôt la petite boule de nerfs déjà excitée par son massage.

La décharge de plaisir balaye tout en moi. La sensation est incroyable, le plaisir physique que je découvre est amplifié par celui psychologique de ne former enfin qu'un avec l'homme que j'aime, de lui appartenir corps et âme. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Où est passé le Sasuke froid et impassible qui détestait la terre entière et n'ambitionnait que de mourir en ayant emporté le plus d'ennemis possible avec lui, frère y compris ? Qu'ai-je fait de ce masque derrière lequel je me suis protégé depuis mes six ans ?

Le plaisir se déverse en moi en vagues successives et pourtant je sens ma gorge se nouer. Je ferme les yeux fortement et me concentre sur les assauts de Naruto. Puis, comme une corde tendue pendant de trop nombreuses années et qui se rompt sous une trop forte traction, je lâche prise. Totalement. Eperdument. Je laisse une unique larme couler librement le long de ma joue tandis que je hurle à chaque fois qu'il se rengaine en moi. Je m'accroche tant que je peux à ses épaules et finis par planter mes dents dans le muscle au-dessus de sa clavicule.

Je ne sais combien de temps il me pilonne, m'entraînant de nuage en nuage à chaque fois, toujours de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus loin de celui que j'étais. Chaque cellule de mon corps me donne l'impression d'exploser, et c'est ce que je fais dans un dernier cri avant de sentir Naruto s'effondrer sur moi. Je plonge mon visage contre son épaule, dépose un baiser d'excuse sur la marque que mes dents ont laissées sur sa peau, et m'efforce de camoufler mes yeux humides le plus discrètement possible.

\- Sas' ?

OK, je repasserai question discrétion …

\- Bordel, Sas' ! ça ne va pas ! qu'est-ce que … putain … je t'ai fait mal, c'est ça ? Mais quel con !

Je me recule et le laisse découvrir mon visage où ma larme a dessiné un sillon sur ma joue. Le petit sourire que je lui adresse finit de le décontenancer. Avant qu'il ouvre la bouche, je dépose un petit bisou sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu te trompes, Naru. Je n'ai pas mal pourtant tu m'as tué. Tu viens de faire disparaître une partie de moi. La dernière parcelle que je n'arrivais pas à combattre, celle qui était enfouie en moi depuis mes six ans.

\- Que …

\- Je suis à toi. Corps, cœur et âme. Tu prends tellement de place en moi qu'il n'y a plus d'endroit où la haine puisse se cacher. Tu as donné vie à un nouveau moi ce soir. Je … je mourrai le jour où tu ne voudras plus de moi ou je mourrai pour toi. C'est mon destin. Tu as remplacé celui qui voulait que je me fasse tuer par mon frère par celui-là. Tu as gagné, Naru. Tu es plus fort que la haine, la peur, la vengeance qui guidaient ma vie. Ce soir, tu m'as définitivement sauvé.

\- Sas' …

Je le prends dans mes bras et dépose sa tête sur mon torse. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds et m'amuse à enrouler une mèche entre mes doigts. Comprenant que je ne souhaite pas plus m'étendre sur mes états d'âme, Naruto attrape une serviette, la dépose entre nos deux corps et s'installe plus confortablement sur moi. J'étends mon bras et éteins la lumière. Avant de m'endormir, j'ai à peine le temps de penser que le jour de ma mort aura été mémorable et que je suis pressé de savoir ce que ma nouvelle vie va m'offrir.

Je ne sens pas Naruto se redresser ni ne vois son regard posé sur moi passer du tendre au sérieux puis au triste avant de se recoucher à côté de moi.

Je pose une main sur les draps et secoue l'homme étendu dans le lit.

\- Naru ! Naruto !

\- …

\- Eh, Boule de Poils ! Je sais que toi, tu m'entends, alors tu vas secouer ta carcasse de démon et le réveiller !

\- Je ne dors pas …

\- Naruto !

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Chuuut ! ne fais pas de bruit et habille toi.

\- Humm ?

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici … la maison est encerclée … on va devoir se battre, Naruto !


	57. Attaque nocturne

Finis les bisous, on attrape les kunais et on se défend !

J'ai pris du retard dans mes mp aux reviewveurs et reviewveuses, mille milliards de pardons et de mercis. Sachez que vos petits mots sont autant de rayons de soleils quand je viens mettre mon épisode suivant.

Bonne lecture et ... évitez les mauvais coups !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

57 - Attaque nocturne.

En moins de trente secondes, Naruto est debout, habillé et armé. Il s'approche tout près de mon oreille.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Une quinzaine d'hommes… sur le toit, dans la rue… ils ont essayé de pénétrer à l'intérieur mais ont échoué. Je les ai sentis se mettre en place autour de la maison il y a quelques minutes.

\- La Racine ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si c'est le cas, ils sont certainement plus que quinze.

\- Ils viennent chercher Minato-Kun ?

\- C'est envisageable.

\- On doit retrouver Tenzô et Itachi. On n'a aucune chance sinon. Putain, ce qu'il fait noir !

\- Non, n'allume pas ! Ils ont de la chance, il n'y a pas de lune ce soir. Cette obscurité est aussi valable pour eux que pour toi, mais pas pour moi. Prends ma main, je vais nous guider.

\- Attends !

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et quand je rouvre les yeux, je tombe dans ceux de Naruto, d'un orange flamboyant.

\- Ta réserve de chakra est pleine…

Je lui souris et lui attrape la main. Je sors de la chambre et tourne à droite, tous les sens en éveil. Je pousse silencieusement la porte de l'ex-dojo et traverse la petite salle de recueillement. La porte-fenêtre donne à l'extrémité de l'engawa, la galerie extérieure couverte qui encercle la maison, avant de trouver l'herbe du jardin. J'entrouvre la fenêtre qui était jusqu'à présent fermée par une serrure Uchiha en enclenchant mes Sharingans. Un petit clic m'informe de son ouverture. Nous nous faufilons à l'extérieur, ombres parmi la nuit noire. Une légère traction sur ma main me signifie que Naruto veut me parler. Je m'approche tout près de lui.

\- Referme-la, ça me servira de base arrière sécurisée au cas où.

Je ne comprends pas trop sa phrase mais j'obéis à son désir. Je laisse mon regard courir sur les toits et effectivement, plusieurs silhouettes se détachent sur les tuiles. Ils sont nombreux. Je serre la main de Naruto et avance le long du mur de la maison. Je repère rapidement une silhouette dans l'ombre de l'engawa, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Je m'apprête à dégainer mon sabre lorsque je devine une seconde silhouette suivant la première. J'affine ma concentration dans mes pupilles et reconnait enfin les deux hommes. D'une pression de la main, je fais signe à Naruto que j'ai vu quelque chose :

\- Itachi et Tenzô …

M'ayant également vu, mon frère accélère et nous nous rejoignons rapidement. Naruto nous donne alors quelques consignes à voix basse.

\- pas tuer. Yamanaka. Informations.

Je vois Tenzô secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de combattre dans le noir complet. Il est d'avis de fuir et de regagner le village. Je jette un regard vers mon frère. Ses Sharingans étincellent de colère dans le noir de la nuit. C'est sa maison, son Clan. On nous attaque sur notre terre. Il veut défendre ce à quoi il tient, ceux auxquels il tient.

\- Naruto … toi et Tenzô … cachés … Moi et Itachi … combattre.

\- Non.

Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sais qu' Itachi a les yeux fixés sur nous mais à ce moment précis, je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Je glisse jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au héros, Naru. Vous êtes dans le noir total et tu pourrais m'attaquer en me prenant pour un mec de la Racine.

\- Ne me demande pas de te regarder combattre sans rien faire…

\- Je vais rouvrir une porte et au cas où, vous filez vous mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur où vous pourrez avoir de la lumière. OK ?

\- N'ouvre rien, on ira à l'intérieur si ça craint…

\- Hm ?

\- Promis, on se planquera, mais je reste ici en attendant qu'ils attaquent.

\- OK. Pas de conneries Naruto.

Il me serre fortement la main et redépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Sois prudent.

Il me lâche la main, attrape celle de Tenzô et l'entraîne dans un coin protégé de l'engawa.

\- Sasuke. Je vois mieux que toi, reste derrière moi. On va essayer de les avoir furtivement.

D'un signe, il m'indique qu'ils sont trois sur le toit de la maison de Kakashi. Ce sont nos premières cibles. En quelques bonds, nous sommes derrière eux et nous assommons chacun notre homme d'un bon coup sur la nuque. Le troisième homme masqué a à peine le temps de se retourner qu 'Itachi est déjà sur lui. Il s'effondre aussi silencieusement que ses confrères. Je sors rapidement un fil de nylon et immobilise nos trois objectifs. Itachi repasse derrière moi et les plonge dans un profond sommeil.

De ce toit, nous avons enfin un point de vue sur le bloc de maisons et sur les rues avoisinantes. Premièrement, nous avons été discrets et notre première attaque n'a pas été remarquée. Secondement, il semblerait que nos ennemis ne soient pas encore prêts à nous attaquer. On dirait qu'ils attendent des ordres, comme si leur chef était en retard. D'un coup d'œil à mon frère, je sais que nous n'allons pas leur laisser le temps de l'attendre. Le problème c'est qu'ils sont tous éparpillés dans les différentes rues autour de la maison.

\- Sasuke … je vais faire diversion.

\- Non. Tu les prends à droite, je les prends à gauche.

\- Sasuke … ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros.

\- Très bien, alors j'attaque en premier…

Sans attendre sa réponse, je cours sur le faîte du toit. J'effectue les signes de la technique de Kakashi, Raiton – Shichuu Shibari. J'ai repéré d'en haut, un rassemblement de plusieurs ninjas réunis sur la placette devant la maison. D'une impulsion sèche, je me projette dans l'air et termine l'invocation du sort de mon Sensei. J'atterris comme une ombre au milieu des hommes qui n'ont pas le temps de réagir avant que j'aie déjà lancé mon sort et que quatre piliers de pierre sortent de terre autour d'eux. D'une roulade, je me sors de la zone concernée et me redresse. C'est à ce moment-là que les hommes m'aperçoivent mais il est déjà trop tard. Les piliers sont à présents ancrés au sol et s'élèvent de trois bons mètres autour de leurs corps. De l'électricité court entre eux. Un des ninjas pris au piège tente alors de s'échapper et se fait cueillir par une décharge, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Je compte rapidement, et de cinq de moins.

L'élévation des piliers n'est bien évidement pas passée inaperçue. Les ninjas des autres rues accourent à l'aide des leurs. J'effectue rapidement de nouveaux signes. J'attends patiemment qu'ils soient tous en face de moi. L'obscurité est ma meilleure alliée. Ne pas les tuer. Certainement plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ces idiots ne vont pas aller gentiment s'entasser entre les piliers. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Itachi tapis dans l'ombre sur le toit. Monsieur est au spectacle, je vais lui en offrir un beau !

Les ninjas masqués arrivent sur moi. Je me lance dans une série de combats au Taijutsu. Ces idiots sont d'une lenteur affligeante, à moins que ce ne soit moi qui ai gagné en vitesse. Je me suis habitué avec une facilité déconcertante à mes nouvelles pupilles et ces incapables ne font pas le poids face à elles. Régulièrement, je propulse un de mes ennemis dans ma prison de Raiton d'un puissant coup de pied bien placé. Neuf … Dix … mais je n'ai pas l'impression que le nombre en face diminue. Je dois changer de tactique avant qu'ils ne s'organisent et me contre-attaquent efficacement. Je m'offre une seconde de répit en repoussant une nouvelle fois deux de mes adversaires et termine ma passe d'arme par la technique de substitution d' Itachi.

Je me retrouve sur le toit près de lui tandis que des oiseaux flamboyants s'éparpillent dans tous les sens à partir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Des oiseaux flamboyants ? Ouf, je ne suis pas obsédé par les corbeaux, moi. Je suis à peine essoufflé lorsque je me retourne vers mon frère tapi dans l'ombre.

\- Joli, Otouto … tu me les as bien cachés, félicitations. Tu as déjà maîtrisé plusieurs techniques propres au mangekyou que tu n'as vu qu'une seule fois, tu es doué.

En bas, les hommes me cherchent sans me trouver. L'un d'eux a finalement l'idée de lever la tête et de monter sur le toit. Il en redescend aussitôt en s'écrasant dans la prison mais sa chute n'est pas passée inaperçue. Une dizaine de types sautent sur les tuiles pour nous encercler.

\- Tu me laisses tenter de t'impressionner, Otouto ?

Il se relève et s'avance à découvert sur le faîte de la maison de Sakura, attendant de pied ferme de se faire encercler. Je compte rapidement, douze hommes sont sur lui. Il fait reculer certains d'entre eux à coup de Taijutsu et soudain, lève la main et brandit une clochette. Une simple clochette semblable à celles qu'enfant, je devais voler à Kakashi afin qu'il accepte de devenir notre Sensei. Les hommes, nullement impressionnés se jettent sur lui, mais lorsque le dos de son doigt entre en contact avec le métal et qu'une unique note s'envole dans la nuit, tous les hommes se figent. Certains ont même une jambe en l'air, d'autres qui étaient en train de sauter s'écrasent pitoyablement sur les tuiles. Mon frère penche alors la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était étonné de ce qui est en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Il fait alors retentir la clochette une seconde fois et les hommes se remettent en mouvement. Certains se relèvent, d'autres avancent déjà vers moi tandis que les derniers, ceux qui sont les plus près de la place où je combattais il y a quelques minutes, se jettent dans le vide. Ils atterrissent finalement tous dans la rue, et s'avancent tels des zombies vers la prison de Raiton. D'un même saut, ils se jettent finalement tous entre les piliers.

\- Tricheur … c'est trop facile avec un genjutsu …

Il me répond d'un léger sourire. Il ne reste qu'une dizaine d'hommes réfugiés sur les toits environnants. Ils se sont regroupés et sont sur leurs gardes. Les chasseurs sont devenus les proies. Pourtant, ils ne fuient pas … Leur chef qui leur a donné l'ordre de venir ici l'attendre serait-il plus impressionnant que nous ?

C'est alors que je repère une escouade d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes qui approchent lentement en remontant l'artère principale du quartier. D'un signe de tête, j'indique la direction à regarder à mon frère.

Un homme se détache du groupe. Il est recouvert d'une immense cape noire et on distingue à peine sous la capuche rabattue sur lui, un masque blanc. Il est à la tête du groupe et les cinq hommes qui le suivent semblent le protéger. Il s'approche sans hésiter de la prison où les prisonniers se sont figés et attendent en silence, la tête baissée. Mon frère s'approche alors du bord du toit. Le nouveau venu lève instantanément la tête et se tourne pour lui faire face.

\- Libérez mes hommes.

\- D'un simple geste je peux les transformer en cadavres. Ce n'est pas à vous d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire sur les terres du Clan Uchiha ?

\- Vous détenez quelque chose qui m'appartiens. Je viens le récupérer.

\- Une chose ? Nous n'avons rien qui ne soit pas à nous.

\- Disons alors … un être …

\- Oh … un enfant peut-être ?

\- Je vois que vous savez de quoi nous parlons.

\- De un, un enfant n'appartient à personne. De deux, s'il avait été recueilli par le Clan, et je dis bien si, il bénéficierait de sa protection et seuls les membres de ce Clan décideraient de qui a le droit de le voir. Faites-moi donc parvenir une demande en triple exemplaire et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour rire. Donnez-moi l'enfant.

\- Je ne pense pas que je puisse accepter votre demande. Mais si dans une minute, vous et vos hommes n'ont pas quitté ces terres, je me verrai dans l'obligation de … me dégourdir les jambes … et les poings …

Itachi se recule alors vers moi et me murmure :

\- Sasuke … va protéger Naruto et Tenzô …

\- Quoi ?

\- Maintenant !

Et sans plus attendre, il bondit dans la rue pour affronter l'homme masqué.

Je ne prends pas le temps de voir ses pieds toucher le sol de la rue que j'ai déjà replongé dans le jardin de la maison de Sakura. D'un bond, je franchis le muret qui sépare les jardins et me précipite à l'endroit où j'ai laissé mon blond et Tenzô. Je me précipite dans le renforcement où je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Vide. Personne.

Je me retourne et c'est alors que je bute sur un corps étendu au sol. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et s'affole. Je retourne le corps, et pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'est pas lui. Cet homme est mort. Son bras, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, pend lamentablement au bout de son épaule. Tout son corps est recouvert de larges coupures d'où le sang a jaillit. Kyubi. C'est la signature du démon renard.

C'est alors que des bruits de combat me parviennent. Des armes s'entrechoquent à quelques pas de moi … à l'intérieur de la maison ! Je me laisse guider par les sons, rouvre la première porte que je trouve et me jette dans le salon. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité est totalement ravagée. Naruto et Tenzô sont dos à dos, trois hommes masqués les encerclent. Quatre cadavres déchiquetés gisent à leurs pieds.

En moins d'une seconde, j'ai retiré les protections de mes bras et invoqué trois kunais. En moins d'une autre seconde, les trois hommes s'effondrent au sol, l'arme plantée au centre de leurs masques.

Naruto tourne alors la tête vers moi. Il est … étrange … ramassé sur lui-même, dans une attitude toute animale. Ce n'est que maintenant que je repère les queues enroulées autour de lui. J'en dénombre trois qui entourent son ventre et ses jambes, tentant de se faire les plus petites possibles. Tenzô, lui est en position de défense, un kunai élevé au niveau de ses yeux, un autre à ses hanches. Il piétine d'avant en arrière, semblant se caler sur la position de Naruto.

Soudain, Naruto relève la tête. Il semble humer l'air de droite à gauche, à la recherche de ses ennemis. S'il ne me reconnait pas, il m'attaquera. Je fais une inspection de la pièce. Le mur de la cuisine est totalement détruit. Je vois par l'ouverture des hommes courir dans la rue mais ils semblent plus fuir que de s'intéresser à l'intérieur de la maison. Je me recule et crie :

\- Tenzô ! c'est Sasuke !

\- Sasuke !

\- Naruto a le contrôle ?

Mais ce n'est ni Tenzô ni la douce voix de mon blond qui me répond.

\- Non, Petit Uchiha, c'est moi !

\- J'ai tué les trois types autour de vous !

Naruto hume une dernière fois l'air et se redresse lentement. De même, Tenzô se détend et redescend sa main armée. Je m'approche prudemment d'eux. Je vois clairement les pupilles orange qui ont pris la place de celles bleues que je connais. Tenzô tend une main vers Naruto et la fait glisser sur lui pour le contourner et se placer face à lui.

\- Je suis devant, Kyubi, merci.

\- De rien, Taichou ! Désolé pour la blessure, je n'ai pas tout de suite pensé à garder mes queues de chakra contre moi.

\- Votre protection m'a sauvé la vie, Kyubi-Sama. Cette brûlure n'est rien à comparer.

Le renard libère ses queues enroulées autour de son corps et les laisse flotter librement dans son dos.

\- Beaux yeux, Petit Uchiha. Maintenant, on va pouvoir discuter sérieusement. Repasse me voir à l'occasion. Je vais rendre la main à Naruto. A la prochaine !

Il referme les yeux et quand il les rouvre, le bleu a retrouvé sa place et les queues de chakra se sont résorbées.

\- Tenzô ?

\- Ça va, Naruto.

Il tourne ensuite la tête et son regard se pose sur moi. Il effectue un rapide balayage de ma silhouette et, une fois rassuré que je vais bien, souffle longuement.

\- Itachi ?

\- Il combat leur chef dehors.

A l'instant où je prononce cette phrase, il se rue dans la cuisine puis emprunte le trou béant qui donne dans la rue. Tenzô et moi lui emboîtons rapidement le pas. Lorsque je déboule dans la rue, il a déjà un clone qui forme une boule de chakra dans sa main. Une fois formée, il la dirige devant lui et s'en sert comme une torche. La rue est déserte, pourtant des déflagrations se font entendre. Je bondis sur un toit et trouve enfin l'endroit où se déroule le combat. Ils se sont déplacés vers la forêt, à la limite du Quartier.

\- Naruto ! ils sont à la forêt !

Je joins les mains et effectue quelques signes avant de crier : Raiton – Kaminari Inu ! Un chien de foudre étincelant se forme rapidement au bout d'une laisse de Raiton.

\- Naruto !

\- On le voit ! fonce !

Je bondis et m'élance vers les bois à pleine vitesse. Je suis encore loin d'eux quand je vois les deux hommes face à face. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines quand la silhouette de mon frère met un genou à terre. Je romps la laisse du chien qui se stoppe instantanément et compose les signes de substitution. Je m'évanouis en une nuée d'oiseaux de feu et réapparais aussitôt aux cotés de mon frère. Je me mets aussitôt en garde entre lui et l'homme toujours masqué. Ses habits sont brûlés et il semble boiter, mais il est toujours debout, le masque bien positionné sur son visage.

\- Deux nouveaux Mangekyou ? c'est une excellente nouvelle. Félicitations, second héritier. Sauras-tu me divertir autant que ton inutile de frère ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Je ne suis qu'une Racine enfouie dans les profondeurs de la terre, chargée d'œuvrer pour le bien de la Feuille et je vais te tuer !

Il s'élance vers moi mais avant que je n'aie pu effectuer le moindre geste une énorme explosion retentit entre nous. Je me jette sur mon frère pour le protéger des retombées de roche qu'elle a soulevées. Lorsque je me retourne, mon regard bute contre un dos qui se dresse devant moi. Naruto, car il s'agit de lui, est planté sur ses deux jambes écartées, un clone sur les talons, déjà en train de lui former un second Rasengan dans sa main tendue. Je me redresse et cherche l'homme du regard. Il est un genou à terre et se tient fortement l'épaule.

\- Tu veux te battre ? Je suis ton homme !

Un rire sinistre lui répond.

\- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour combattre un démon. J'aurais dû te tuer à ta naissance, monstre. Il va bientôt être l'heure pour moi de réparer cette erreur. Mais pas ce soir.

Et, soudainement, il disparaît. Il ne se substitue pas à un nuage de feuille, comme l'apprennent tous les Genin de Konoha, non, il disparaît purement et simplement. Mais pour l'instant ce qu'il devient est le dernier de mes soucis. Je me jette au chevet de mon frère, passe une main tremblante le long de son cou et sent, heureusement, une pulsation rapide sous mes doigts.

Je l'appelle doucement et retourne son visage vers moi. Ses traits sont tiraillés, sa bouche est tordue en une horrible grimace. Naruto m'a rejoint et commence à chercher une blessure sur le corps d' Itachi mais je sais déjà ce qu'il a. J'invoque un nouveau kunai, repousse Naruto d'une main, et enfonce violemment l'arme dans la cuisse de mon frère. Un cri déchirant transperce aussitôt le noir total qui nous entoure. Lorsque je repose mon regard sur le visage de mon frère, il a les yeux ouverts et lutte pour reprendre le contrôle de son souffle.

\- Nii-San …

\- Il a … il a …

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Il s'est enfui. Je crois que lui et ses hommes en ont eu assez pour ce soir.

\- NARUTO ! SASUKE ! ITACHI ! ITACHI !

Je lève les yeux vers l'origine de ces derniers cris. Tenzô est en train de courir vers nous. Je me recule juste assez vite pour éviter son corps alors qu'il se jette sur mon frère encore étendu au sol.

\- Tachi …

L'interpellé relève une main et la pose sur la tête qui gît sur son torse.

\- Tenzô … je vais bien … quelques égratignures mais Sasuke est intervenu à temps … je vais bien …

Je me relève et laisse mon frère entre les mains du capitaine ANBU. Je m'approche de Naruto qui promène son regard de droite à gauche.

\- Sas'ke … il fait moins noir …

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde, il y a des étoiles dans le ciel maintenant, et je vois ta silhouette. Cette obscurité n'était pas naturelle … un piège ?

\- Un genjutsu, Naruto. Itachi a raison, cet homme a un Sharingan.


	58. Reconstruction ou destruction

oh le vilain méchant ... pas gentil de s'en prendre à Itachi ... mais l'auteure peut être pire que lui hihihi

Bonne lecture ^^ et merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

58 - Reconstruction ou destruction ?

Itachi s'appuie sur Tenzô pour regagner nos maisons et avance prudemment. Avec Naruto, nous prenons de l'avance sur eux lorsque nous repérons les quatre piliers de pierre toujours érigés, avec à l'intérieur, une bonne vingtaine d'hommes plus ou moins assommés par les décharges électriques qui courent d'un pilier à l'autre.

\- Ils sont encore là … Je … je ne fais aucun effort pour maintenir cette attaque … elle aurait dû disparaître …

\- Pas avec le chakra de Kyubi … il est plus intense que le chakra normal, il n'a pas besoin de ta volonté pour alimenter un jutsu … Il restera actif tant qu'il te restera du chakra et tu en as maintenant bien plus qu'avant.

\- Bien plus ?

\- Et bien … avec la recharge de ce soir, tu as dû doubler ta réserve habituelle … peut être même tripler…

\- Quoi ?

\- SASUKE-SAN ! NARUTO-SAMA !

\- SAÏ ! par ici !

Le dessinateur se pose à coté de nous, entouré d'une dizaine d'ANBU. Il jette un coup d'œil à ma prison de foudre.

\- Très joli, Sasuke-San. Yamato-Taichou m'a fait parvenir un message comme quoi vous aviez besoin d'aide, Hokage-Sama ?

\- La cavalerie arrive un peu tard mais vous ne serez pas inutiles. Il faut escorter tout ce beau monde à la prison de Konoha.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais les amener aux Yamanaka ?

\- Non, Sas'ke. Ils s'en sont pris à moi. Je me suis identifié lorsqu'ils ont attaqué. Ils ont sciemment voulu assassiner le co-Hokage du village. Ces hommes vont subir un interrogatoire en règle et vont devoir répondre de leurs actes.

\- Attends … Il … Il en manque … ITACHI ! ceux du toit sont dans la prison ? … il ne me semble pas reconnaître nos premières cibles …

J'attends la réponse de mon frère mais Saï a déjà fait un geste et trois ANBU sautent aussitôt sur les tuiles de ma maison. Mon frère et Tenzô nous rejoignent enfin, Itachi boitant bas, la tête baissée vers le sol, son visage camouflé derrière des mèches de ses longs cheveux qui se sont échappées de sa queue de cheval pendant son combat.

\- Yamato-Taichou … Mon équipe et moi nous nous mettons sous vos ordres.

\- Merci, Saï-San, mais je te laisse le commandement. Ce n'est qu'un nettoyage à faire. N'oublie pas les cadavres.

Les trois hommes reviennent avec les trois membres de la Racine entortillés dans mon fil de nylon déposés sur leur dos. Saï se retourne vers ses autres hommes et les disperse autour de ma prison.

\- Sasuke-San, pourriez-vous les libérer ?

Je ne relève volontairement pas le vouvoiement utilisé. Saï m'a déjà parlé du double jeu qu'il joue entre les ANBU et la Racine, ce vouvoiement instaure une distance entre lui et moi qui suis ouvertement du côté de l'Hokage, distance qui créée un flou sur sa propre position. Il est une fois proche de nous, une fois froid et distant ... je commence à comprendre pourquoi les villageois sont perdus à son sujet. Il est comme un équilibriste sur un fil de fer qui se penche d'un coté puis de l'autre pour avancer contre vents et marées sur son fil. Ce type est un schizophrène ou un génie et curieusement, je pencherais pour le second cas.

Je me poste devant la prison, m'assure d'un coup d'œil que tout le monde est à sa place et rompt le jutsu. Les ANBU se jettent aussitôt sur les membres de le Racine et les immobilisent facilement. Saï lance alors quelques ordres et les prisonniers partent en direction des geôles tandis que d'autres ANBU se chargent de sceller les corps de ceux qui ont perdu la vie. Saï s'approche alors de nous, suffisamment près pour que nous soyons les seuls à l'entendre.

\- Naruto, Sasuke … Kakashi sortira de l'hôpital au lever du soleil.

\- Saï, la Hokage …

\- Je me charge de la prévenir, Naruto. Je pense qu'elle aura besoin de vous pour boire un thé. Nos amis ont également mis notre invité en sécurité … renforcée.

A ma gauche, un mouvement me fait tourner la tête. Tenzô tient mon frère dans ses bras, Itachi se reposant totalement sur lui. Il est assurément blessé à la jambe droite, puisque j'y ai planté mon kunai, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intrigue. Tenzô ne cesse de lui parler mais il ne semble pas l'entendre. Il a le regard obstinément baissé sur ses sandales, l'air absent. Il sort d'un genjutsu, c'est surement la cause de son abattement, pourtant … il se penche soudain sur l'homme qui le soutient et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille avant que Tenzô ne tourne son visage dans notre direction.

\- Naruto ! Sasuke ! nous allons à l'hôpital ! ça ira, vous ?

\- Oui Tenzô !

\- Sempai … Sakura est de service cette nuit.

\- Ok !

Il ressert sa prise sur les hanches de mon frère et le guide lentement vers la sortie du Quartier. Lorsque je me retourne vers le dessinateur qui vient de parler, il a déjà disparu et je ne trouve en face de moi que Naruto.

\- Sas'ke ? on rentre ?

\- Il y a un problème avec Itachi …

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais mon frère …

\- Sas'ke, ton frère s'est fait prendre dans un genjutsu. Je ne pensais pas cela possible.

\- Justement. C'est trop … incroyable …

\- Saï les escorte jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il va rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que la vieille se réveille.

\- Le petit ?

\- J'ai confiance.

Je comprends à sa réponse évasive qu'il se méfie encore des espions indétectables de la Racine. Je baisse légèrement la tête, oui, Neiji et Hinata sauront le défendre, c'est la spécialité des Hyuga, après tout. J'avance lentement en direction du trou béant dans le mur de ma cuisine…

\- Pfiou … sympa la nouvelle fenêtre …

\- C'est par là qu'ils sont entrés. On surveillait les fenêtres. Tenzô a eu de la chance, il était le plus près du mur et il s'est pris des gravas sur lui. Kyu a immédiatement pris le contrôle de mon corps, il est plus habitué que moi à utiliser son odorat, et a pu le protéger en attendant qu'il revienne à lui.

\- Mais … et vous ? comment vous êtes entrés ? Les fenêtres ont des fermetures en métal Uchiha, il faut un Sharingan pour les ouvrir …

\- Viens, je te montre …

Il enjambe les gravats et s'immobilise au milieu de la cuisine. J'allume la lumière et constate les dégâts. En plus du trou béant, le mobilier est totalement détruit. Je passe dans le salon et le constat est le même. Naruto me dépasse et s'accroupit devant la table basse coupée en deux. Il fouille au milieu des bouts de bois et en sort un kunai doré à trois dents.

\- C'est un kunai du Dieu du tonnerre volant. Il appartenait à mon père. Dans des papiers, j'ai retrouvé comment il les utilisait. C'est un jutsu de téléportation. En gros, je visualise l'endroit où j'ai déposé le kunai et les signes m'y emmènent. Celui-ci, je l'ai déposé ici il y a des années, lorsque je suis revenu de mon entrainement avec Jiraya.

\- Un jutsu de téléportation ? c'est génial.

\- D'après les papiers du bureau de Papa, c'est un jutsu que ma Maman lui aurait enseigné, une sorte de patrimoine familial qu'elle aurait partagé avec lui.

Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et ramasse machinalement les débris de la table.

\- Ta Maman ?

\- Oui. Kushina Uzumaki. Elle était la Jinchûriki de Kyubi jusqu'à ma naissance.

\- Ta Maman était une Jinchûriki ?

\- Oui. Kyu me raconte des souvenirs qu'il a avec elle, parfois, ça me donne l'impression de la connaitre un peu. Sas'ke, je suis désolé pour tes meubles…

J'hausse les épaules en entassant un nouveau morceau de bois sur les autres.

\- Ce n'était que des meubles. Ils avaient de l'importance pour mes parents, pas tellement pour moi.

\- Oui, je comprends, ils les avaient choisis ensemble.

Ma main se fige à une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus du bout de bois que j'allais prendre. Je me retourne lentement et dévisage l'homme à côté de moi. Il pose un regard triste sur ma pauvre table.

\- Naru …

\- Hum …

\- Viens vivre avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens vivre avec moi. Tu ne rentres déjà chez toi que pour changer de fringues. J'ai …

Je baisse lamentablement la tête et ferme les yeux.

\- J'ai … J'ai eu peur … Je suis revenu sur l'engawa et tu n'y étais plus … Mon cœur … Mon cœur s'est arrêté … puis il y avait ce corps ... j'ai cru un instant que ...

Naruto lâche le morceau de table qu'il tenait et me touche doucement. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, puis, doucement, tendrement, m'attire à lui.

\- Chuuut, je suis là. Tout va bien.

\- Naru, nous sommes des Ninjas. Quand cette histoire sera terminée, on repartira en mission, on prendra des risques, on risquera nos vies … ce soir … ce soir m'a rappelé qu'on n'était que des hommes et qu'on rencontrera un jour quelqu'un qui nous blessera, voire pire …

\- Sas'ke … je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir …

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre une seule minute sans toi.

Je me redresse et attrape ses mains dans les miennes.

\- Je t'aime. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai envie de vivre mais je veux vivre auprès de toi, pour toi. Je veux trouver tes fringues dans le dressing, ta brosse à dent dans la salle de bain, tes bols de ramens dans le frigo. J'ai envie de prendre des bains avec toi, de manger tous les soirs en face de toi, de faire les magasins ensemble pour trouver une nouvelle table pour notre salon. On peut même ramener les meubles de chez toi si tu veux. On va tous se retrouver dans le bloc de maisons autour de celle-ci : Saï et Sakura, Itachi et Tenzô, Kakashi et Iruka … je … je veux que tu sois ici toi aussi. Officiellement.

\- Sas'ke … je suis le plus bordélique des hommes … on ne peut pas mettre deux pas l'un devant l'autre dans mon appart. Il y a de la bouffe périmée depuis des mois dans mon frigo. Chez toi, c'est impeccable, tu cuisines comme un dieu …

\- Mais je m'en fous de ça ! c'est toi que je veux, pas une fée du logis !

\- Je suis le futur Hokage, Sas'ke … je ne peux pas … Non … je ne peux pas.

Je baisse la tête, comprenant subitement la situation. Devant moi, je sais que Naruto a le regard baissé sur le sol et qu'il joue avec un morceau de table, évitant consciencieusement mon regard.

\- Je vois … je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça … je … je suis désolé. Je vais ranger un peu …

Je respire profondément et me relève rapidement.

\- Sas' …

Je ferme fortement les yeux et m'enfonce vers la cuisine, fermant mes oreilles et mon cerveau à mon prénom qu'il vient de murmurer. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains viennent me prendre les hanches et me font instantanément me tendre.

\- Naruto, je vais rester garder ma maison cette nuit. Ça ne sert à rien qu'on veille tous les deux. Ils ne réattaqueront pas ce soir. Tu peux aller te coucher.

\- Sas' … ça va ? tu …

\- Oui ça va. Va dormir. Je vais finir de ranger.

Le ton est un peu plus ferme que je ne le voulais et j'ai le plus grand mal à me contrôler mais étrangement, Naruto ne semble pas le relever.

\- Très bien. Bonne nuit, Sas' …

\- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur ma nuque et la sensation de ses mains sur moi disparaît. Je me raccroche au rebord de l'évier fendu par la bataille et ferme tant que je le peux les yeux. Putain, je ne savais pas que se faire rejeter pouvait faire si mal.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Oublier son refus ? J'en suis incapable. Me satisfaire de ce qu'il me donne ? Ça va me rendre fou mais est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je cherche dans ma mémoire mais ne trouve pas. C'est bien la première fois que je me fais repousser. Je n'ai pas voulu grand-chose dans ma vie mais j'ai toujours obtenu ce que j'ai voulu. Bien souvent, je l'ai pris d'autorité, n'écoutant rien d'autre que ma volonté, comme quand j'ai voulu la puissance que me promettait Orochimaru. Cette fois, c'est différent. Je n'ai pas cette rage qui m'anime, qui me ferait défoncer toutes les portes du monde pour obtenir ce que je veux. Juste un vide immense en moi et une douleur qui me déchire. Une douleur de trop aimer. Ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose, hein ? Il ne veut pas vivre avec moi, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. En plus, je peux parfaitement comprendre sa démarche … un Hokage ne peut pas s'afficher avec un autre homme, c'est … logique … Douloureux, mais logique.

L'ancien moi aurait déjà pris son sabre et fuit dans la forêt… La solitude, c'est pas le top, après avoir gouté à ses bras et à ... au … enfin bref … la solitude, c'est pas le top mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est bien moins douloureux que ce que je suis en train de vivre. Mais je ne peux pas repartir, pas comme ça. J'ai tout fait pour me reconstruire une vie ici. Il y a mon frère, Sensei, Sakura et Saï qui vont s'installer en face … Non, je ne repartirai pas. Même si ça fait mal, je veux tenter de rester ici. Changer mon état d'esprit, assurément, mais rester.

Putain, je savais bien que cette chienne de vie ne pouvait pas s'arranger comme ça, si rapidement. C'était un beau rêve, juste un putain de beau rêve. Je dois me réveiller et redescendre sur terre maintenant. Jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, cette relation m'allait très bien, non ? Je sais maintenant qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre étape, c'est tout. Je passe la main sur mon cou, là où il a déposé ses lèvres … c'est … froid … Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour surmonter cette déception, relativiser cette relation qui m'a changé, beaucoup trop changé.

Comme toujours, je ne me suis pas protégé, j'ai foncé tête baissée dans le délice de ce premier amour, convaincu que ce serait le dernier, et le retour de flamme m'a fauché en plein vol. Le plus dur sera les prochains jours. Lui faire face alors que mon cœur souffre de ne pouvoir se projeter dans le futur auprès de celui qu'il aime. Je dois me reprendre, apprendre à vivre à nouveau, avec ça … malgré ça.

Sournoisement, des images d'il y a quelques heures me reviennent … je laisse ma mémoire me faire revivre la brûlure sur ma peau de la larme qui a coulé le long de ma joue lorsque Naruto est venu en moi pour la première fois. Je ressens presque à nouveau la vague qui m'a submergé à ce moment-là … ce sentiment qu'il va me falloir combattre à partir de maintenant … J'ai pleuré, bordel, j'ai pleuré lorsqu'il m'a pris. Je suis ridicule … Naruto n'a jamais pleuré, lui … C'est pas moi, ça… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant changé ? La dernière fois que j'avais pleuré, j'avais sept ans et je venais de perdre toute ma famille. L'amour rend idiot, c'est surement cela.

J'éteins la lumière et laisse l'obscurité m'entourer. Une douce lueur entre dans la cuisine par le trou béant du mur, le jour n'est pas loin de se lever. Je me laisse glisser au sol, appuie mon dos contre le mur qui sépare la cuisine du salon et repose mon front sur mes genoux remontés. Demain, je demanderai à Tenzô de me faire un mur temporaire, le temps que quelques clones se transforment en maçons. Demain, j'en enverrai aussi racheter des meubles. Peu m'importe ce qu'ils choisiront, ils savent mieux que moi ce qui me plait … et … ce ne sont que des meubles, non ? Ce ne seront que MES meubles et jamais NOS meubles ... Demain …

Un petit bruit me fait tourner la tête. Une petite souris gigote à moins d'un pas de moi. Une souris de communication, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu… elle saute sur place, tourne sur elle-même en piaillant vigoureusement.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Naruto est dans la chambre …

L'image de Kakashi apparaît alors dans mon esprit : « Nous en avons discuté entre nous, et … nous aimerions les intégrer à l'équipe Nezumi. Tous les deux ». Je me redresse et fouille dans ma sacoche avant d'en sortir le petit parchemin. La souris semble glousser de plaisir en le voyant et redouble d'entrain dans ses sautillements. Je déplie le rouleau et, après un dernier petit cri, elle se précipite sur la surface. Les mots apparaissent aussitôt: « Sasuke, Sakura garde Itachi à l'hôpital ce soir. Il va bien. Je passerai te voir demain à la première heure. » Je referme le rouleau, effaçant par là le message.

Le monde continue de tourner, la vie ne s'est pas arrêtée après le refus de Naruto. Je me relève et regarde la pièce dévastée autour de moi. Allez, Sasuke ! Au boulot ! Il y a du ménage à faire, autant commencer par la cuisine… avant peut être de faire la même chose dans ta vie entière.


	59. Temps et distance

Petit épisode de transition ...

Bonne lecture ! et comme toujours merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

59 - Temps et distance.

\- Ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait Tenzô ! Je te remercie mille fois !

\- Oh, ce n'était rien, tu sais … c'est facile pour moi de conjuguer le Doton et le Mokuton et de te refaire une cloison en bois.

\- Un thé pour te remercier ? Par contre, je n'ai plus de table et le menuisier n'ouvre que dans une heure. On sort et je te laisse choisir ton fournisseur de thé préféré ?

\- Sortir ? et … Naruto ?

\- Il dort … enfin je crois. Je lui laisse un mot et on y va, je te dois bien ça.

Je griffonne quelques mots sur un parchemin et le dépose au sol, sur le chemin qui mène à la cuisine. En quelques secondes, je suis dans la rue, conversant tranquillement avec un Tenzô légèrement étonné. Je fuis, j'en suis pleinement conscient. J'utilise Tenzô comme excuse pour ne pas être là quand Naruto se lèvera. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais je sais que je n'aurai pas la force de rester maître de mes nerfs en face de lui. J'ai besoin de temps, juste un peu de temps avant d'affronter son regard. Itachi doit être libéré d'entre les mains des médecins dans quelques minutes, nous avons juste le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner avant que Tenzô ne retourne à l'hôpital pour l'aider à se préparer et à remplir la paperasse de sortie de l'hôpital.

Deux heures plus tard, je regagne le quartier Uchiha, les bras chargés et entouré de mes trois clones, tout aussi chargés que moi. Finalement, je suis allé moi-même acheter mes meubles. Premier acte de mon retour sur terre. Vivre pour moi, c'est ma décision. Je ne peux pas forcer l'homme que j'aime de me donner encore plus de lui, alors je vais tout faire pour avoir moins besoin de lui. Logique, non ? Je dois me dépêcher, j'ai tous les meubles à assembler avant qu' Itachi et Tenzô ne reviennent. Kakashi doit également passer …

Je pousse la porte d'entrée et retire mes chaussures en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre tout en tâchant de ne pas faire tomber les colis que je tiens dans les bras. Un petit rire m'échappe lorsque je vois mes clones faire la même chose que moi. L'un d'entre eux se précipite dans la cuisine préparer les quelques aliments que j'ai achetés en prévision de la visite des trois hommes.

\- Sas' ?

Je me fige et ferme douloureusement les yeux. Sa voix … Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever ce son de la tête et avance résolument dans le salon sans lever mon regard vers lui.

\- Toi, tu te charges de la table du salon. Toi, le meuble de rangement de la cuisine. Je m'occupe des finitions, coussins, lampes et autres trucs. Quand vous avez fini, vous allez aider le troisième à la préparation de la bouffe, puis vous disparaissez, OK ?

\- OK !

\- Sas' ? Je t'ai attendu cette nuit … je t'ai cherché ce matin …

\- Je t'ai laissé un message sur le chemin de la cuisine, tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? Je suis sorti offrir un petit déjeuner à Tenzô qui a remplacé le mur de la cuisine. Il va revenir avec Itachi dans quelques minutes. Tu … peux reculer ? Tu gênes mes clones, ils ont besoin de place pour installer les meubles...

\- Euh oui … pardon …

\- J'ai croisé Saï, la Hokage va certainement organiser une réunion cet après-midi.

\- Sas' … qu'est-ce-que …

\- Naruto… je suis occupé là … on pourrait voir ça plus tard ? Merci.

\- Ok … je … je te laisse.

Il fait un pas vers moi, certainement pour m'embrasser mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me détourne de lui et vais aider le clone qui monte la table. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois rester debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants et l'air triste. Je peux presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner pour essayer de comprendre ce qui a changé depuis hier soir. Je ferme les yeux et souffle longuement. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je ne peux pas l'ignorer comme ça. Ça me fait encore plus mal de le voir perdu au milieu du salon que ce que je vis déjà.

\- Naruto …

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as appelé Naruto …

\- C'est ton nom, Baka.

\- Non. Depuis peu tu m'appelles Naru lorsqu'on est que tous les deux.

Putain, je n'ai même pas fait attention à ça. Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Je repose la pièce de bois que je tenais, me redresse et lui fais face. Il est l'heure d'être honnête, Sasuke.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, Naruto.

\- De temps ?

\- Oui. Ma maison te sera toujours ouverte, tu pourras y venir quand tu veux, mais …

\- Mais ? parce qu'il y a un mais ?

\- Je ne vais pas tenir sinon, Naruto. C'est ma maison, tu comprends ? Je … j'ai besoin d'elle maintenant … J'ai aussi besoin d'avoir mon frère à côté de moi. J'ai déjà besoin de la présence de Kakashi et de Sakura et Saï en face. Ils prendront soin de moi. Pas aussi bien que toi, j'en ai conscience, mais je sais qu'ils seront là pour moi.

\- Et moi ?

\- Bien sûr, tu seras là à chaque fois que tu le pourras.

\- Je ne comprends pas …

\- Moi non plus. Mais je dois penser à moi, Naruto. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Je dois … redescendre sur terre. Laisse-moi un peu de temps…

Trois coups sur la porte d'entrée brisent le silence qui s'est installé entre nous deux. Je ne peux retenir ma main de se poser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, Naruto. Mais je t'aime trop pour ce que tu veux … Laisse-moi du temps.

Je le contourne et vais ouvrir à mon frère et Tenzô. Ils ne sont pas seuls, Kakashi les accompagne. Je les laisse entrer et les examine aussitôt de bas en haut en oubliant de leur souhaiter bonjour.

\- Nii-San … ta jambe ?

\- Bonjour, Sasuke. Ma jambe va bien. Sakura a refermé la plaie et j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Je la soupçonne de m'y avoir aidé un peu mais ce repos forcé a été plus que bénéfique.

\- Sensei ?

\- Bonjour Sasuke. Comment me trouves-tu ?

\- Et bien … vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir changé … votre bandeau …

Il sourit derrière son masque et soulève son bandeau, découvrant son œil. Sa pupille est d'un noir d'encre, à l'identique de son œil droit. Il ferme les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvre, ses deux paupières révèlent deux Sharingans rouge sang, identiques.

\- Kakashi ! c'est génial !

\- Doucement, Sempai, il faut attendre la complète cicatrisation. Interdiction de les utiliser avant au moins demain.

\- La moitié de ce qu'il reste de la Racine s'entasse dans nos geôles … On va avoir un peu de répit pendant quelques jours. Oh, Naruto, tu es là. En forme ?

\- On fait aller, Sensei…

\- Tu as été blessé ?

Je ne laisse pas le temps au blond de répondre et me glisse entre mon Sensei et lui pour reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

\- Kakashi-Sensei … j'avais prévu à grignoter pour Itachi et Tenzô, mais il devrait en avoir pour un de plus, installez-vous …

Le Sensei lève un sourcil étonné et laisse ses yeux passer de Naruto à moi avant de replacer son bandeau sur son œil gauche. Je parie qu'il a déjà compris qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Viens t'asseoir, Nii-San. J'ai des nouveaux coussins pour aller avec la nouvelle table basse, tu vas être le premier à les inaugurer. Ils sont super moelleux, tu vas voir.

J'attrape mon frère et le conduit vers la nouvelle table. Mais je n'ai pas fait deux pas qu'il me murmure :

\- Sasuke, il se passe quoi ?

Tiens, Kakashi n'est pas le seul à être perspicace. Je suis si mauvais acteur que ça ?

\- Rien, Nii-San. Je ne peux pas prendre soin de toi ?

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de la profondeur de tes coussins ?

\- S'il te plait, Nii-San, pas maintenant…

Mon deux clones apportent les derniers plateaux sur la table que mon troisième clone vient de finir de monter. Ils me font un petit signe avant de disparaître dans le petit « pouf » habituel. Tout le monde s'installe autour de la nourriture mais l'ambiance est tout sauf conviviale. Naruto est assis à un coin de la table, la tête obstinément baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Itachi, Tenzô et surtout Kakashi, ne cessent de s'interroger du regard, et de nous regarder l'un après l'autre. Moi, je fais du mieux que je peux. Je parle de tout et de rien, essaie très fort de ne penser à rien, et surtout, surtout, de ne pas regarder en face de moi, là où est assis Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha qui s'acharne pour faire la conversation, on aura tout vu … Soudain, mon frère explose. Il tape du poing sur la table et se retourne vers moi.

\- Bon. Ça suffit. Il se passe quoi ici ?

Je me retourne face à lui et lui adresse le regard le plus noir de ma collection de regards qui tuent.

\- Rien, Nii-San, absolument rien. Et s'il se passait quelque chose, cela ne te regarderait pas.

\- Itachi, Tenzô … Je ne veux pas paraître impoli envers toi, Sasuke, mais il me semble que nous avons quelque chose à faire, non ?

Sensei, je vous aime ! Une diversion ! Merci !

\- Quelque chose à faire, Sensei ?

\- Oui. Otouto, Kakashi a raison. Nous devons absolument avoir terminé avant la réunion de seize heures. Sasuke, je compte sur toi pour régler cette histoire, quelle qu'elle soit avant cette heure.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qui puisse se régler, et certainement pas avant seize heures. J'ai prévu d'aller voir Sakura à l'hôpital. J'ai combattu, cette nuit et j'aimerais une visite de contrôle de mes yeux.

\- Itachi nous a dit que tu t'étais éveillé au Mangekyou ?

\- Oui Sensei. Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant. J'avoue ne pas savoir comment j'ai fait … mais mes pupilles ont bien évolué. Si vous partez, je vais y aller aussi. Laissez-moi deux minutes que je me prépare.

Je me lève et m'éloigne rapidement vers ma chambre. J'entends Kakashi s'adresser à Naruto, mais je ne veux surtout pas entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix, alors j'accélère le pas.

Quand je reviens dans le couloir, Kakashi, Itachi et Tenzô m'attendent dans le Genkan. Bien malgré moi, je cherche une chevelure blonde dans le salon. Une main sur mon épaule ramène mon regard sur Kakashi.

\- Sasuke … Naruto est allé voir Tsunade-Sama.

\- Oh … très bien …

\- Vous vous êtes fâchés ?

\- Pardon ? Non …

\- Sasuke … on a tous senti une différence.

\- Sensei … lui et moi … on … on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde … ce n'est pas si grave. Je me suis … emballé trop vite. Les choses vont reprendre leur place d'elles-mêmes d'ici quelque temps. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Au fait, Iruka-Sensei a dit quoi pour la proposition de la maison ?

Le Jounin passe une main sur l'arrière de son cou, soudainement gêné.

\- Et bien … il … voudrait vous rencontrer, ton frère et toi…

\- Nous rencontrer ? Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient … au contraire, on pourrait … faire un grand repas avec tout le monde ? ça serait sympa, non ? et Iruka-Sensei ne se sentirait pas perdu avec des têtes qu'il connait autour de lui … Itachi ?

\- C'est une excellente idée. Sakura m'a demandé s'ils pouvaient passer ce soir pour commencer les travaux de peinture … on pourrait … faire ça tous ensembles et allier l'utile à l'agréable …

\- Vous pensez qu'il sera disponible ce soir ?

\- Et bien … il est de repos aujourd'hui … donc …

\- Impeccable ! Tout le monde amène quelque chose à grignoter et on se retrouve ici après la réunion ? Tenzô ?

\- Moi ça me va …

\- Très bien, alors on fait comme ça.

En moins d'une minute, nous nous retrouvons tous dans la rue.

\- Sasuke, tu te charges de prévenir Naruto ?

\- Désolé, Nii-San, je ne pense pas que l'hôpital me laissera sortir. Tu ne connais pas Sakura, une fois qu'elle me tiendra, elle ne me lâchera plus jusqu'à la réunion …

\- Dans ce cas, je me charge de le prévenir …

\- Merci Kakashi.

Nous nous faisons un dernier signe de la main et je me hâte de rejoindre l'hôpital. Sakura est exactement celle dont j'ai besoin… enfin j'espère.


	60. De l'Enfer à l'amitié

60e chapitre ! ce qui signifie qu'il n'en reste que 17 avant la fin et deux épilogues.

Bonne lecture ! et ... oh vous savez bien ... ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

60 - De l'Enfer à l'amitié

« Tu es apte » Je ne sais pas trop à quoi, mais ce sont les termes de Sakura après qu'elle m'ait examiné de la tête aux pieds. Chaque centimètre carré y est passé ou presque … J'ai réussi de justesse à préserver certaines zones de mon corps de son regard inquisiteur. Oui, je suis certain qu'aucun mec de la Racine ne m'a blessé aux fesses … ni de l'autre côté … Étrangement, j'ai passé un bon moment en sa compagnie. On a longuement refait la déco de sa future maison et j'ai défendu Saï autant que je pouvais… Non, Sakura, un salon rose bonbon n'est pas une bonne idée. L'ambiance était légère et ça m'a fait un bien fou.

C'est une Sakura rougissante qui se pend à mon bras pour traverser le village en direction de la Tour de l'Hokage. Elle a beau être enceinte et amoureuse de Saï, j'aurais toujours une place à part dans son cœur, celle de son premier amour. Cela ne fait que quelques heures que je comprends pleinement ce que cela signifie et c'est assurément pour cette raison que je me suis soumis de bon gré à toutes ses demandes. C'est tout sourire pour elle et un coin de mes lèvres remonté pour moi, que nous pénétrons dans le bureau de la Hokage à seize heures sonnantes. Mon regard se pose instantanément sur Naruto, assis sur un fauteuil positionné à côté de celui de la cheffe du village, le nez plongé dans une pile de documents. Je m'avance et m'incline respectueusement devant eux jusqu'à ce que la femme blonde me remarque.

\- Hokage-Sama…

\- Sasuke … ta visite à l'hôpital s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui. Sakura m'a longuement examiné, et je suis … apte.

Un petit rire éclate dans mon dos.

\- Ses Mangekyou Sharingans vont bien, Tsunade-Sama, et il n'a aucune blessure corporelle.

\- Parfait. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder. Installez-vous au fond.

Nous nous asseyons sur le petit canapé qui jouxte la porte d'entrée et continuons notre conversation à voix basse. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur le reste de l'équipe, sauf Saï qui n'est pas présent.

Mon regard est attiré immédiatement par le visage de mon frère. Il est livide, plus blanc que moi, exsangue, plus proche de la couleur d'un cadavre que d'un être humain. A bien regarder, Kakashi et Tenzô n'ont pas l'air au meilleur de leur forme non plus. Il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose que j'ignore. Respirer semble demander un effort inhumain à mon frère, il tient fermement dans sa main droite celle de Tenzô et ses yeux restent obstinément dirigés vers le sol. Tenzô semble alors soudainement s'apercevoir de ma présence dans le coin de la pièce. Il se penche vers Itachi et lui prononce quelques mots à l'oreille. Le regard de mon frère se relève aussitôt et me cherche. Je me mets sur mes pieds, et m'approche rapidement de lui.

\- Nii-San ?

Il retire sa main de celle de Tenzô et me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je le sens mettre son nez dans mon cou et respirer longuement mon odeur tandis que ses mains se referment sur mes hanches.

\- Nii-San, il se passe quoi ?

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui me répond. Kakashi pose sa main sur mon épaule et m'indique la salle secrète ouverte d'un mouvement du menton. Tenzô se rapproche de nous et attire l'attention de mon frère.

\- Tachi, viens … tu as voulu venir, il faut y aller maintenant.

Il secoue la tête et, après un dernier soupir, se redresse et me relâche. Kakashi me retient en arrière quelques secondes alors que mon frère s'avance dans la petite salle à la suite de Tenzô.

\- Sasuke … ça va être très dur, mais … Itachi va avoir besoin de toi … toi, tu vas l'entendre, mais lui l'a vécu … N'oublie pas ça et essaie un maximum de prendre sur toi, s'il te plait.

Nous nous installons en silence autour de la table. Naruto dépose traditionnellement le thé devant nous et chacun attend patiemment qu'il se rassoit. Plus rapide que la Hokage, c'est Kakashi qui prend la parole.

\- Hum, hum … je sais que l'ordre du jour concerne l'attaque de cette nuit, mais j'aimerais aborder immédiatement un autre sujet. Enfin … les deux sont liés … Itachi ?

\- Je passe, Sempai … vous racontez très bien.

\- Ok. N'hésite pas à intervenir si je dis des bêtises… Hokage-Sama, comme vous le savez, une attaque a été menée cette nuit sur le Quartier Uchiha. Il semblerait que la Racine ait voulu mettre la main sur Minato-Kun. Depuis cette nuit, l'enfant a été exfiltré du village, Saï et les cousins Hyuga sont avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet que je voulais aborder. Un homme masqué s'est clairement fait remarquer comme étant le leader de ces hommes. Itachi l'a combattu, et c'est là que les choses se compliquent… L'homme a … utilisé un Sharingan sur Itachi. Il l'a plongé dans une illusion particulièrement cruelle, mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Itachi avait déjà été confronté à cette illusion. Il y a longtemps.

Le Jounin se tourne vers moi et lance un long soupir.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies à entendre ça, Sasuke… Itachi a été confronté à cette illusion autrefois lancée sur lui par votre père, Uchiha Fugaku.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cet après-midi … Itachi, Tenzô et moi … avons … déterré un certain nombre de membres du Clan Uchiha, en particulier ceux qui avaient les pupilles les plus puissantes.

\- QUOI ? Kakashi, tu plaisantes ?

\- Croyez-vous que j'aie le cœur à plaisanter, Tsunade-Sama ?

\- Hokage-Sama, en tant que chef du Clan Uchiha, je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation pour effectuer une telle tâche qui ne concerne que le cimetière du Clan. Cette requête venait de mon propre chef. C'est MA décision.

\- Mais …

\- Hum… hum … nous avons donc, comme le l'ai dit, déterré des membres du Clan. Mikoto-San et Fugaku-San en particulier…

Je ferme les yeux … la phrase de Tenzô tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Prendre sur moi. Je dois prendre sur moi. Une main se pose sur ma cuisse gauche. Sans réfléchir, je laisse ma main gauche glisser sous la table, trouve les doigts de Naruto sur ma cuisse et les serre aussi fort que je le peux.

\- Nous … avons examiné les corps. Itachi a … Kami-Sama … Itachi a examiné les orbites de toutes les dépouilles … Nous avons dénombré cinq corps qui portent des traces d'extraction... violente.

\- Cinq ? Kami-Sama …

J'effectue une dernière pression sur la main qui repose sur ma cuisse et me lève. Je m'agenouille devant la genou de mon frère qui pose son regard sur moi alors que j'attrape ses doigts.

\- Nii-San … J'aurais dû être auprès de toi. Tu me protèges encore, c'est ça ?

\- Otouto …

Je me redresse et le serre dans mes bras, reposant son front dans mon cou.

\- Merci, Nii-San. Mais je veux aussi que tu te reposes sur moi. Tu es mon frère, mon sang. Je te promets qu'on les vengera. On va trouver ces salauds et les leur arracher l'un après l'autre pour les leur reprendre.

Je me retourne vers Tenzô qui semble me comprendre sans même que nous nous parlions. Oui, il prendra soin de mon frère. Sans lâcher mon frère, je me retourne vers la Hokage :

\- Tsunade-Sama. J'ai une requête à vous formuler. J'aimerais quitter le village.

\- QUOI ?

\- J'aimerais aller à Suna, trouver le temple de mes ancêtres. Je suis de plus en plus persuadé que toutes ces affaires sont liées. L'homme au masque cherche des Sharingans, et je parierai ma chemise qu'il s'en est pris à Minato-kun parce qu'il est un Uchiha. Les Sharingans sont la clé pour utiliser l'éclair de Fûjin qui est lié aux temples. Nous devons trouver plus d'informations sur ces temples pour le protéger.

\- Sasuke, trouver un temple dans un désert revient à trouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

\- Hokage-Sama … je pense que l'idée de mon petit frère est … pardon … excusez-moi, mais … putain, c'est pas le moment … pourquoi maintenant ? … le code d'urgence ... à moins que …

\- Nii-San ?

\- Je … pousse toi, Sasuke, je veux me lever.

Il se lève et passe son regard sur chacun d'entre nous, comme s'il réfléchissait, comme s'il nous jugeait.

\- Kami-Sama, faites que je ne le regrette pas … Bon … quand faut y aller … votre table est solide, Tsunade-Sama ?

\- Ma table ?

D'un bond, il saute sur la table au milieu des tasses. Il s'installe alors confortablement en tailleur en en repoussant certaines pour s'aménager assez de place.

\- Bon. Devant vous, je vais trahir un serment … ce que vous allez voir, aucun être à part nous quatre n'était censé le voir.

\- Nous quatre ?

\- Les anciens membres de l'Akatsuki. Comme vous le savez, notre leader a disparu dans d'étranges circonstances. Certains membres se sont alors … éloignés de l'organisation. Nous nous sommes éparpillés dans le monde ninja. Cependant, certains ont tenu à conserver un lien entre eux. Je suis l'un d'entre eux. Nous avons détourné la manière dont notre leader nous contactait.

Il porte sa main droite au niveau de ses yeux et la retourne pour nous montrer son dos.

\- Ma bague. Elle fait partie intégrante de ce moyen de communication. Et là … on m'appelle.

\- Pardon ?

Itachi ferme les yeux et se concentre quelques secondes. Il retourne la pierre rouge de sa bague à l'intérieur de sa paume, pose ensuite sa main baguée sur l'autre et semble orienter ses doigts correctement. Soudain, le rouge de sa bague semble briller puis s'éclaircir, jusqu'à virer à un bleu profond.

\- Dei … j'espère que c'est important, mon vieux … Bon, l'homme qui m'appelle est Deidara, Nukenin de Iwa …

Une lumière s'élève soudain de sa bague. Un halo de lumière bleuté entouré d'une sorte de fumée prend forme. La fumée tournoie, se déforme et semble dessiner une forme ovale. Une seconde plus tard, c'est effectivement le visage d'un homme qui nous fait face. La couleur est certainement déformée mais on peut voir qu'il est blond, coiffé d'une queue de cheval positionnée haut sur le crane et un bandeau barré du village d'Iwa lui enserre le front. Nous sursautons tous quand une voix venant de nulle part apostrophe mon frère :

\- Eh Itachi ! vieux frère ! ça fait du bien de te voir ! ça boum, beau gosse ?

\- Dei … ça fait du bien de te voir aussi. Tu as l'air en forme, et oui, je vais bien.

\- Tu es donc bien rentré au bercail, tu as retrouvé ton frangin à ce qu'il parait …

\- Toi, tu as eu des nouvelles par Kisame …

\- Tout juste mon beau, il est passé hier … Il t'embrasse d'ailleurs … Mais tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle en insistant lourdement.

\- Dei … Je dois d'abord te prévenir … Je ne suis pas seul à t'écouter.

\- Pas seul ? Ben pour que tu rompes ta promesse, ça doit être du beau monde, et tu dois leur faire super confiance … alors … ça me va … ça pourrait même être utile …

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Dis-moi, vous êtes en guerre à Konoha ?

\- En guerre ?

\- C'est Kisame … en venant me voir, il a … croisé une armée en mouvement.

\- Une armée ?

\- Ouep, et une du genre explosif … si tu vois ce que je veux dire … qui ne laisse derrière elle que la poussière et des cendres… BOUM ! et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il a cru que tu étais leur prisonnier.

\- Prisonnier ?

\- Il les a suivis pendant quelques jours, tant il a cru que c'était toi. Mais quand il a enfin pu s'approcher, il a noté que le type était encore plus maigre que toi, que ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que les tiens mais coupés plus courts et qu'il avait les yeux noisette … enfin … un unique œil pour être plus précis.

\- Dei, est ce qu'il t'a parlé d'une femme ? aux longs cheveux rouges ?

\- Oui, comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Et tu sais dans quelle direction ils allaient ?

\- Ben … ils étaient tout au sud d'Iwa … à la frontière avec le pays de vent …

A deux sièges à ma gauche, la Hokage agite la main furieusement.

\- Dei, attends deux secondes … Oui, Hokage-Sama ?

\- Hokage ? t'es avec la belle princesse blonde ? putain, tu ne t'ennuies pas mon cochon !

\- Hokage-Sama, veuillez l'excuser et … je vous écoute.

\- Itachi … le Kazekage n'est pas à Suna … quelle est l'importance de cette armée ?

\- Dei ? tu as entendu la question ?

\- Oui. Eh, Itachi tu ne peux pas te tourner de manière à ce que je la voie …

\- Commence déjà par répondre.

\- Grosse armée, Madame ! Sinon Kisame aurait foncé dans le tas pour te récupérer. Y'a pas grand-chose qui l'impressionne notre Monsieur Poisson … et là, il l'était.

Un silence se fait pendant quelques secondes…

\- Dei … j'ai une autre question pour toi … Est-ce que tu connais un temple qui porterait des marques Uchiha … un temple au pays de la terre …

\- Des éventails ? comme ceux que tu dessinais le soir ? ça ne me dit rien … et pourtant je connais bien mon pays …

\- Un temple en hauteur, avec une rivière qui passe devant avant de se transformer en cascade …

\- Itachi … ça ressemble au temple Ishikawa … mais j'y ai jamais vu d'éventails … y'a eu de grands combats là-bas, la rivière passe maintenant au milieu du temple qui a bien souffert. J'avoue que je n'y suis jamais entré, mais tu sais, moi et les temples ... Dis-moi, tu sais qui c'est le type qui te ressemble ?

\- Il est probable que ce soit Obito Uchiha.

\- Merde, un mec de ton Clan… c'est devenu rare ces bêtes-là … Bon ben, je vais m'occuper de ses fesses …

\- Deidara ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Si ces types partent en guerre, ils n'en auront rien à faire de leur prisonnier… la fille est de ton Clan aussi ?

\- Et bien … si j'en crois les informations que j'ai … cette fille … c'est la sœur de Sasori.

\- Quoi ? Sasori ? mon Sasori ? sa fameuse Hiruko ? tu es sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux. Eh, tu te rappelles qu'il a essayé de te tuer lorsque tu l'as appelé comme ça ? Mais Dei, ne fais pas de bêtises. S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Et Sasori également.

\- Tu l'as appelé ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance. J'ai juste un enfant qui nous a raconté la vie de ses parents.

\- Un enfant ? Sasori est tonton ? Il va adorer ça ! Je suis un peu loin de la frontière. Je passe un peu de temps à les jauger, je prépare deux trois petits cadeaux pour m'annoncer, et je te rappelle demain.

\- Dei …

\- Oui, je serai prudent … putain, tu ne changes pas, toi. On se tient au courant ! TOUS MES HOMMAGES MADAME !

L'homme dépose un bisou sur l'extrémité de ses doigts puis souffle dessus en faisant un clin d'œil. L'image se brouille ensuite avant de disparaître totalement.

\- C'était …

Mon frère roule sur la table et en redescend d'un mouvement souple.

\- C'était Deidara … et il était bien plus calme que d'habitude, Tsunade-Sama.

\- Suna … je dois prévenir le Kazekage … il se rendait à Kumo en quittant Konoha … Kami-Sama, il est à l'autre bout du monde …

\- Tsunade-Sama … le temple …

\- Non, Sasuke ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de te faire traverser le monde ninja pour chercher un hypothétique temple… et … j'ai une autre idée … il devrait être là ce soir pour nous aider … par contre, est ce que vous avez visité notre temple depuis votre retour ? Nous avons plus d'informations aujourd'hui, vous pourriez peut-être y trouver d'autres indices …

J'échange un regard avec Itachi … Nous sommes deux beaux idiots de ne pas y avoir pensé avant … A quoi bon courir les pays pour trouver de nouveaux temples alors que nous n'avons pas fouillé celui de Konoha…

\- Itachi, peut-on compter sur ton … ami ?

\- Deidara est un drôle de type, mais il a toute ma confiance. Je lui ai déjà confié ma vie et recommencerais sans hésiter.

\- L'Akatsuki … Il a fait quoi ?

\- Pour y entrer ? Des erreurs de jeunesse … des vols de documents, de l'espionnage … il … s'ennuie vite, alors il se fait remarquer …

\- Bon … de toute manière, nous n'avons pas le choix … je vais discrètement faire vérifier les stocks de notre armée. Lorsqu'il te recontactera, j'espère qu'il pourra nous en dire plus … et que Suna n'aura pas encore été attaqué… Dernière chose … les interrogatoires sont toujours en cours … mais ils s'avèrent être encourageants. Il semblerait qu'il y ait du relâchement dans la Racine… Danzô et les Conseillers ne me lâchent pas depuis ce matin, mais je tiendrai bon. Ces hommes s'en sont pris à Naruto, et c'est la première erreur qu'ils font. Je tiens à en profiter. On continue donc comme d'habitude avec les binômes, on a eu la preuve que ça fonctionne. Kakashi, Saï est hors du village et Iruka est de surveillance de nuit ce soir …

\- Hokage-Sama … Kakashi-Sensei pourrait venir passer la nuit chez moi ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont retenter quelque chose au Quartier …

Tsunade tourne lentement la tête vers sa droite, en direction de Naruto. Il baisse la tête et ferme les yeux en un acquiescement muet. La femme plisse des yeux et prends quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Très bien, Kakashi, tu iras tenir compagnie à Naruto et Sasuke. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain. J'aimerais vous accompagner au temple. Sakura tu diras à Shizune de prendre la direction de l'hôpital … on se dit rendez-vous à neuf heures à l'entrée principale du Quartier Uchiha ? Kakashi, je compte sur ta ponctualité … Allez, ouste ! tout le monde dehors ! à demain !

Un oui collégial clôt cette réunion. Nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir un peu usés par cette dernière heure. Mon frère s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, vu ce que j'ai vu parce que c'était mon devoir. Je t'en ai protégé parce que je t'aime, Otouto. Ces images vont me hanter quelque temps, mais je sais que c'était nécessaire. Cette affaire se complexifie de jour en jour… si quelques cauchemars peuvent nous permettre d'avancer, alors c'est peu cher payé. Maintenant, il ne sert à rien de ressasser ces images. Père et Mère reposent à nouveau au calme, certainement soulagés de nous avoir aidés par-delà la mort. Alors, tu vas me faire un sourire, et on ne va plus penser qu'à la soirée que nous allons passer avec Iruka-San, d'accord ? On ne peut rien faire d'autre. Chaque chose en son temps, Sasuke, et celui qui vient, c'est celui de la fête.

Une fête … avec tout le monde … avec Naruto … Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de provoquer cette catastrophe annoncée ? La soirée va être longue, très longue. Itachi m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de crier :

\- Les amis ! place à la fête !


	61. Ultimatum

le torchon brûle entre nos deux tourtereaux ... et quand on a des soucis avec son amoureux qui est-ce qu'on va voir ?

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

61 – Ultimatum

\- La fête ? vous organisez une fête, Sensei ?

\- Oh, Naruto … désolé, j'étais chargé de te prévenir … Itachi et Sasuke organisent une petite soirée pour présenter une maison à Iruka.

\- Je vois, Sensei …

\- Naruto … tu es convié, bien entendu …

\- Merci … mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Iruka sera content de te voir. Naruto … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, Sensei … rien …

Nous nous retrouvons tous dans la rue où Itachi nous confie à tous diverses missions : Sakura et Tenzô à l'achat de la boisson, Kakashi, Naruto et moi à la nourriture, tandis que lui se réserve la décoration.

Un dernier signe de la main à tout le monde, et nous nous dispersons dans les rues animées du village.

\- Bon, les enfants … je vous confie l'achat de nourriture … je vais chercher Iruka …

\- Non, Sensei … ne me laissez pas …

Je ferme instantanément les yeux en réalisant que j'ai exprimé ma pensée à voix haute.

\- Génial … tu ne veux même plus être seul avec moi … sympa … je me charge d' Iruka, Kakashi-Sensei…

\- Naruto ! ce n'est pas …

Mais il a déjà disparu.

\- Et merde …

\- Tu vas toujours me dire qu'il ne se passe rien ? Qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire ?

\- Je suis juste trop con … je suis incapable de fermer ma grande gueule …

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Kakashi … je …

\- OK … laisse-moi te donner ma version des choses alors … Naruto est allé trop vite ?

\- Trop vite ?

\- Tu t'es éveillé au Mangekyou … j'en déduis que la théorie de ton frère est bonne. Il m'a raconté ça pendant qu'on me préparait pour la greffe. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il a fouillé dans les archives de votre Clan. Il est tombé sur des chroniques de Madara Uchiha et de Hashirama Senju, les fondateurs du village. Madara surnommait vos Sharingans les pupilles de la Haine, mais Hashirama les appelait les pupilles de l'Amour. Pour l'un, il fallait haïr toujours plus pour les faire évoluer, et tuer son meilleur ami pour l'évolution ultime. Pour l'autre, il fallait aimer ou souffrir d'aimer pour les faire évoluer. L'évolution ultime était la conséquence de la plus grande souffrance en voyant disparaître l'être aimé ou celle du lien le plus intime qui soit : l'abandon dans l'amour physique. Itachi a eu ses Mangekyou en voyant disparaître sous ses yeux celui qu'il se bornait à considérer comme simplement son ami, Shisui … alors qu'il était bien plus pour lui … quant à toi … il est aisé de savoir ce que tu as pu vivre… mais ça ne m'explique pas l'évolution de votre relation à … ça. Tu sembles … effrayé … non, je dirais plutôt … que tu veuilles reculer. Je suis donc tenté d'accuser Naruto de t'en demander trop … trop vite.

\- Je suis désolé, Sensei … si votre base de départ est bonne, votre conclusion est totalement fausse. On ne peut plus fausse même.

\- Ce serait toi ? Tu en demandes trop à Naruto ?

Je souffle un bon coup. Je suis conscient que cet homme, dont je suis plus proche que je ne l'ai jamais été de mon propre père, veut m'aider. Je ne trouverai jamais d'oreille plus attentive.

\- Il m'a rejeté, Kakashi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de vivre ensemble, et il a repoussé mon offre…

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas …

\- QUOI ?

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai été à ta place … mais j'ai commis une erreur avec lui. Je lui ai laissé les rênes de notre relation.

\- Je ne comprends pas …

\- Je voulais qu'il découvre par lui-même toutes ces sensations nouvelles, je voulais juste le guider. Mais j'ai été pris à mon propre jeu … il a …

\- Vous êtes tombé amoureux de lui …

\- Presque. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre combien il est facile de se laisser aller quand on est auprès de lui … je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris qu'il était sur le point de me faire oublier Iruka. Le problème c'est que j'ai eu la faiblesse de subir. En quelques jours, il avait fait de mon corps un instrument avec lequel il jouait avec virtuosité, et j'étais incapable de lui résister. Je lui ai appris à faire l'amour et l'élève a rapidement égalé voir dépassé le maitre, mais j'ai échoué à lui apprendre à aimer. Naruto a toujours vécu seul. Contrairement à toi et moi, il ignore ce que c'est que de vivre avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, des parents en l'occurrence. Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de lui, personne ne s'est inquiété pour lui. Il ignore ce que ça fait de faire quelque chose pour une autre personne au quotidien. C'est ce qui m'a fait replonger vers Iruka. Aimer Naruto de cette manière, et me faire aimer de lui, était un défi trop grand pour moi.

\- Vous …

\- Il n'a pas conscience de ce que tu lui demandes, Sasuke. Vivre ensemble, je suis certain qu'il considère que c'est déjà ce que vous faites. Il est le premier à dire qu'il aime, mais il ignore le sens profond de ces mots. Tu es plus … cérébral … tu pèses chacune des paroles que tu prononces. Naruto est plus … animal … il agit par instinct, il suit ses envies sans réfléchir. Je ne lui ai jamais annoncé les miennes ... et il ne me les a jamais demandées… Je suis convaincu qu'il ignore qu'on puisse désirer autre chose que du sexe, que l'amour ce n'est pas qu'une relation physique. Tu sais que je ne me suis jamais réveillé à ses côtés ? Il avait toujours disparu à mon réveil, peu importe combien torride avait pu être la nuit. Au regard de sa réaction de tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, que tu es blessé mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne comprend pas.

\- Sauf s'il veut seulement être un ami avec un petit plus de temps en temps …

\- Des sex-friends ? C'est ce que tu penses qu'il veut ?

\- Il m'a donné comme excuse qu'il était bordélique et qu'il allait être le futur Hokage …

\- Les deux excuses sont vraies. Son appartement est un dépotoir. Mais je ne vois pas ce que être Hokage vient faire là-dedans …

\- Vous voyez un Hokage s'afficher dans une relation avec un autre homme ? Soyez sérieux …

\- Sasuke, Naruto et moi avons caché notre relation aux yeux du village, mais Naruto n'a jamais tu qui il était. A une certaine époque, juste après ton départ, il a … sombré quelque peu … Il a testé tous les alcools du village... quelques bars ont encore des cocktails de son invention à leur carte. Les villageois ont alors pu découvrir qu'il n'était plus un enfant turbulent mais un homme en pleine possession de ses hormones … si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Déjà à jeun, il n'a jamais été très prude ni très gêné de montrer son corps... je te laisse imaginer avec quelques dizaines de verres de saké dans les veines. Il a fréquenté et animé tous les endroits chauds du village. Kyubi s'arrangeait pour faire fuir les prédateurs un peu trop insistants, mais Naruto a rapidement compris qu'il préférait admirer un corps mâle plutôt qu'un corps de femme … et il l'a fait savoir. Tout le village connait ses préférences sexuelles, et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être élu co-Hokage.

\- Putain, pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

\- C'est aussi ce qui fait le charme de l'amour … Sasuke, vous aimez tous les deux pour la première fois et ce n'est pas une amourette d'été. C'est une évidence que vous commettrez des erreurs, que vous vous blesserez mutuellement avant de vous connaitre par cœur et d'anticiper les réactions de l'autre. On n'a jamais dit que c'était facile de créer une telle relation. Lorsque vous étiez Genin, vous formiez une équipe, le principe est un peu le même. Les qualités de l'un doivent compenser les faiblesses de l'autre pour que vous puissiez avancer de manière stable et harmonieuse.

\- Vous voulez dire que je dois lui apprendre à m'aimer ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Toi seul sais ce qu'il te manque, ce dont tu as besoin, les mots que tu veux entendre. Il n'a aucune idée de tout ça. Personne ne les lui a jamais dits. Vous vous aimez, Sasuke. C'est votre plus grande force, et c'est ce qui peut vous faire surmonter tout ça. Tu dois reprendre le flambeau que j'ai abandonné. Je lui ai appris à faire l'amour physique, à toi de lui apprendre à aimer. Tu as en toi le souvenir de tes parents et de ton frère t'entourant de tout leur amour. Lui n'a rien de tout ça.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse un long soupir passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

\- Merci.

\- A ton service, Sasuke … je ne t'ai pas facilité la tâche … j'en suis désolé. J'ai tellement envie de vous voir heureux …

Je me retourne vers lui, la tête baissée, et pose ma main sur son bras. Je l'entends pouffer avant de se rapprocher de moi.

\- Au milieu de l'avenue principale ? Après tout, pourquoi pas … viens là …

Il s'approche tout près de moi et passe ses bras autour de mes épaules. L'étreinte est douce et chaude. Je remonte timidement mes mains sur ses hanches et enfouis mon nez contre son cou. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse transporter par la tendresse qui m'entoure.

\- Merci … chichi (1)…

Il me serre plus fort et enfonce à son tour son visage contre mon épaule. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés de cette manière au vu et au su de tout le village. J'ai profité de chaque seconde, enfoui chacun de ses souffles dans ma mémoire.

\- Sasuke … on a encore la nourriture à acheter …

\- Hhhhha ! la nourriture ! je l'ai oubliée ! Iruka-Sensei ! la fête !

Je lui attrape la main et l'entraîne en courant dans les rues du village.

C'est les bras chargés et le sourire aux lèvres que nous regagnons le Quartier. Bien évidemment, nous sommes les derniers… Un immense cri nous accueille lorsque nous poussons la porte d'entrée de chez moi. Sakura se jette sur moi et farfouille immédiatement dans les sacs que je tiens encore dans les bras.

\- Des umeboshi … dis-moi que tu en as pris … des prunes salées …

\- Une envie de femme enceinte, Sakura ? Oui, j'en ai, rassure toi !

\- Ouiiiiiii ! tu es formidable ! je vous aide à les préparer ?

\- Merci, mais je pense à quelqu'un d'autre…

Je me retourne vers Kakashi qui m'offre un œil rieur.

\- Dobe ! Usuratonkachi, ramène tes fesses !

Une tête blonde apparaît à la porte-fenêtre du jardin…

\- Sas'ke ?

\- Viens prendre les sacs de Kakashi et suis-moi …

Le Jounin tend les bras vers lui et fait mine de lâcher les sacs. Naruto se précipite et les rattrape aussitôt. Kakashi prend Sakura par la taille et la guide vers l'extérieur, sans manquer de m'adresser un dernier sourire sous son masque. Je traverse le salon et m'engage dans la cuisine, Naruto sur les talons. Il semble totalement perdu, jetant un regard de droite à gauche, comme pour se confirmer que nous sommes bien seuls. Je vide le contenu des sacs et dispose les différents plats dans des assiettes. Naruto se fige lorsqu'il voit une boite qu'il connait bien.

\- Des ramens ?

\- De chez Ichiraku, oui. Teuchi-San a eu la gentillesse de nous prêter des récipients isothermes. Ils sont aussi chauds et frais que si tu étais dans son échoppe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? pour qu'ils ne refroidissent pas, pardi …

\- Non. Pourquoi tu fais ça … tu …

Je range le dernier dango dans son assiette et me retourne vers lui.

\- Naruto … approche … tu n'aimes plus les ramens de Teuchi ?

\- Si mais ….

\- Alors, c'est tout ce qui importe… approche … je ne vais pas te manger …

\- Sas'ke … je ne comprends pas …

\- Je sais. Maintenant je sais.

Je fais le dernier pas qui me rapproche de lui. Je ne peux me retenir de fermer les yeux lorsque je pose mon front sur le sien. Kami-Sama, que son parfum a pu me manquer !

\- Naru …

\- Naru ? et le « to » ? Sas'ke … je … tu …

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Quoi ?

Je pouffe légèrement en remontant mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu es sourd maintenant ? eh, Boule de Poils, je sais que tu peux améliorer son odorat, tu ne peux rien faire pour son audition ? Il faut que je fasse tout … mais ça ne me dérange pas, finalement.

Je me redresse et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je les caresse doucement de la pointe de ma langue, demandant silencieusement l'accès à des caresses plus intimes. Il reste de marbre quelques instants avant de me soulever brutalement et de me plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine en me dévorant la bouche. Le tsunami de sensations refait immédiatement son grand retour. Kami-Sama … plutôt mourir que de ne plus vivre ça … Au bout de quelques secondes de pur bonheur, il rompt le baiser et se recule, haletant.

\- Explique …

\- Je t'aime …

\- Non, non … ne m'embrouille pas … je veux comprendre …

\- Naru … je ne pourrai pas vivre ça comme toi …

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas vivre notre relation à moitié. Je suis trop entier, trop … possessif. J'ai besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas qu'un vague désir, tu comprends ? j'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'es aussi indispensable que de respirer. Je veux me réveiller auprès de toi le matin, savoir que ton chez toi, c'est là où je suis. J'ai besoin de te voir, de sentir ton odeur sur les draps, de trouver tes affaires dans la salle de bain, de voir que tu as préparé le thé pour nous deux, de te préparer le dîner tous les soirs. J'ai besoin de tout ça, Naruto, de toutes ces choses futiles qui remplissent une vie. Et tu ne pourras me l'offrir qu'en habitant à plein temps avec moi. Te voir partir pour prendre une douche chez toi est un calvaire. Ne trouver que mes fringues dans le dressing, une vision d'horreur. J'en veux plus, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de plus. Tu m'as fait découvrir un univers de sensations et de délices mais ça ne me suffit pas. Je … je n'aime pas que ton sexe, Naru … je t'aime toi, ton être tout entier. Je veux soigner tes blessures, te voir rire devant un film idiot à la télé, te faire hurler parce qu'il n'y aura plus thé dans la boite à thé… Je veux tout ça … tu comprends ? j'ai eu tout ça avec mes parents, et je veux retrouver cette ambiance avec toi. Je … je veux un foyer, Naru. Avec toi. Je peux t'apprendre ce que ce mot foyer signifie, ce que m'aimer et être aimé au quotidien veut dire, mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois là à temps plein. Je te laisse la journée pour réfléchir. Si ta réponse est toujours non, j'irai chercher tous les temples du monde ninja ou je ne sais pas quoi et je m'efforcerai de t'oublier pour de bon. Mais je sais maintenant que je serai incapable d'être ce que tu me demandes, juste un ami ou juste un sex-friend, de te croiser rapidement qu'au lit ou au bureau de la Hokage. J'ai passé la journée la plus affreuse de toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas la force de vivre comme ça. Ça sera oui ou non, blanc ou noir, mais pas de gris clair ni de gris foncé. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour prendre ta décision.

Je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un petit bisou, puis me libère de son emprise et attrape divers plateaux pour emmener les plats dans le jardin.

Nous ne nous sommes pas reparlés de la soirée. Iruka a adoré la visite de la maison, au grand bonheur de Kakashi. Nous avons joyeusement repeint quelques pièces de la maison de Sakura et Saï avec les matériaux qu'ils avaient déjà amenés. Tenzô et Kakashi ont percé les murs entre les jardins et mes carpes ont maintenant le plus grand assemblage de bassins du monde ninja. J'ai senti un regard posé sur moi tout l'après-midi, et toute la soirée. Iruka s'est longuement entretenu avec mon frère avant de s'éclipser pour prendre son tour de garde sur les murailles du village. Le large sourire qu'affiche Itachi me conforte dans l'idée que j'aurais bientôt de nouveaux voisins.

La lune est déjà haute dans le ciel lorsque Sakura décide qu'il est temps pour elle de rentrer. Itachi et Tenzô se proposent immédiatement pour la raccompagner mais je les soupçonne d'avoir vu là l'excuse d'une promenade romantique. J'ai eu la chance de surprendre cette après-midi la main de Tenzô refermée sur celle de mon frère, et leurs doigts entrelacés. Je croise les miens pour eux, Itachi mérite tellement de rencontrer enfin le bonheur.

Finalement, nous ne sommes plus que trois à converser dans le salon… enfin … deux à converser et un qui a la tête basse et l'air absent. Moi, je suis bien. Déclarer haut et fort ce que je retenais en moi m'a libéré. S'il décide de continuer comme ça, et bien … je partirai. Je l'ai déjà fait si souvent, cette idée ne me fait pas peur. Je préfère désormais être seul en sachant ceux qui me sont chers à l'abri, au village, plutôt que de revivre cette horrible journée sans savoir de quoi demain sera fait. A bien y réfléchir, je pense demander à l'Hokage un poste d'ambassadeur dans un pays lointain de Konoha. Le prestige de mon Clan doit bien être encore apprécié quelque part, non ? Itachi m'a affirmé qu' Orochimaru avait conservé la bague que l'Akatsuki lui avait fournie. J'ai encore en mémoire l'emplacement de tous ses souterrains, la retrouver sera long mais je n'abandonnerai pas la recherche de ce qui peut me permettre de conserver un lien avec mon frère même si je suis loin d'ici … Alors que j'installe le futon de Kakashi dans le salon, je suis d'un calme et d'une sérénité impressionnante. Peu importe ce que Naruto décidera, je suis prêt.

* * *

(1) père


	62. Explications sous la lune

Bon ... comment dire ... on touche le fond ... mouchoirs ?

Bonne lecture ! et merci pour les reviews ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

62 - Explications sous la lune

Il est très tard lorsque j'abandonne Kakashi dans mon salon. Naruto est toujours prostré dans le même angle de la pièce depuis des heures, les paupières baissées. Je le soupçonne de faire semblant d'être endormi et de digérer la montagne de ramens que Teuchi-San nous a fourni. Je m'inquiète une dernière fois si mon invité installé dans son futon a tout ce qu'il lui faut, et éteint la lumière.

\- Sasuke …

Deux Sharingans brillent face à moi dans le noir. Je vois grâce aux miens le mouvement de cou qui m'indique le blond avachi. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre autre chose qu'un haussement d'épaules et un sourire triste et résigné. La journée est terminée, Naruto et moi ne nous sommes pas échangés un seul mot de la soirée. Je lui fais un dernier signe de la main et regagne ma chambre.

Je fais un rapide détour par la grande douche avant de me glisser entre mes draps, impatient d'en terminer avec cette horrible journée.

\- Sas'ke …

La voix dans le silence de la nuit me fait sursauter. Je n'ai ni senti son chakra ni entendu entrer dans ma chambre.

\- Naruto ? tu ne dors pas ?

\- Dormir ? non. J'ai passé la soirée avec Kyu. Il m'a parlé de Maman…

\- Kushina ? oh … c'est bien pour toi.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas … Il m'a parlé de Maman et Papa, comment ils vivaient … leur quotidien …

\- Je vois …

Il est adossé à la porte de la chambre et se laisse glisser au sol. J'attrape le drap, l'enroule autour de mon corps nu et me lève. Je m'approche de lui et m'assois à mon tour, le dos collé à la porte. La discussion va être difficile, je le sais déjà …

\- J'en ai parlé avec Kakashi.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Iruka…

\- Lorsque cette histoire d'éclair de Fûjin sera terminée, je vais demander une place d'ambassadeur à Tsunade.

\- Ambassadeur ?

\- Oui, comme ce que sera Témari ici lorsque Shikamaru l'aura épousée.

\- Tu veux partir ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester auprès de toi comme ça, Naruto. J'ai tenté aujourd'hui et ça n'a été une réussite ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et repose le haut de mon crâne contre le bois de la porte.

\- Je ne le veux pas non plus, Dobe. Je ne peux pas te forcer à t'engager mais je dois aussi penser à moi : je ne peux pas vivre une histoire sans certitudes, tu comprends ? Je t'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais te dire, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus …

\- Alors c'est de ma faute ?

\- Je ne sais pas … je vois bien que tu te braques pour une raison que j'ignore. Tu ne veux pas vivre auprès de moi, c'est une évidence, mais je sens qu'il a autre chose. Kakashi m'a fait réaliser quelque chose, cet après-midi … il m'a dit qu'il ne s'était jamais réveillé auprès de toi … Je me suis souvenu que moi aussi, je ne t'ai jamais vu dormir ici … Le matin, tu étais déjà levé ou tu faisais semblant de dormir, à chaque fois … combien de temps crois-tu que tu vas tenir à rester sur la défensive avec moi ? à ne pas me faire suffisamment confiance pour partager mon lit, mon quotidien, ma vie ? On va dans le mur, Naruto, et tu le sais … Je vais devenir fou si je reste là, à proximité de toi … j'ai … j'ai goûté à une drogue dont je ne peux plus me passer, bien plus puissante que toutes celles que Kabuto a pu tester sur moi : toi. Revivre une journée comme celle d'aujourd'hui, j'en suis incapable. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si je reste ? Je vais te haïr. Parce que c'est ce que je fais toujours lorsque je ne peux pas trouver d'autre solution … et ça, je le refuse. Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux imaginer… je chéris déjà chaque seconde passée auprès de toi, je ne laisserai personne salir ces moments, même pas moi.

Les mots sortent d'entre mes lèvres sans aucun effort, comme si elles étaient habituées maintenant à traduire à voix haute mes pensées. Ils devraient me déchirer le cœur mais étrangement, il n'en n'est rien. Je ne retrouve pas ce tsunami qui avait tout balayé en moi lorsque nous avions fait l'amour et que l'émotion m'avait arraché des larmes. La douleur est là, mais je la maîtrise, je l'intègre et je sens que je suis plus fort qu'elle. Je vis avec une autre douleur depuis mes six ans, j'y suis habitué. Elle est comme une vieille amie qui revient après une courte période de répit.

\- Tu … veux rompre ?

\- Je … je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te dire que ça va aller. On va en baver, tous les deux. Parce qu'on ne peut pas nier ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. C'est juste que cela n'est pas suffisant. Le sexe ne suffit pas pour construire quelque chose de durable, c'est une évidence, et nous ne sommes pas capables de donner plus. Naruto, on se fait mal mutuellement depuis des années, on a essayé de changer cet état de fait, et on a échoué. On s'est trompés, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il est temps de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu es bien bavard …

\- Tu as raison. J'ai dû te dire plus de mots en quelques minutes que depuis deux jours. Ça me soulage de te parler. Après tout, on vit presque la même chose.

\- Je ne peux pas …

\- Quoi ?

\- Vivre avec toi … je ne peux pas …

\- J'ai compris, Naruto. ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, tu sais.

\- Non… c'est toi qui ne comprends pas … ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas … c'est que je ne peux pas …

Bien malgré moi, je redescends mon regard vers lui. Il a adopté la même position que moi, les yeux au ciel et le crâne contre la porte. Ses yeux sont brillants et des larmes ont tracé des dessins sinueux sur ses joues.

\- Tu peux être plus précis ?

Un sanglot me répond, tandis qu'il hoche négativement la tête. Je soupire longuement et reprends ma position.

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? On doit être en forme pour neuf heures. Va te coucher, je vais passer quelque chose de plus … habillé.

Je me relève et passe dans le dressing enfiler un t-Shirt et un pantalon souple. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, Naruto est dans le lit, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

Je m'étends à côté de lui. Le lit vibre au rythme de ses sanglots qu'il essaie pourtant de cacher.

\- Viens, Dobe … un câlin ne me tuera pas …

\- Si …

\- Quoi ?

\- …

\- Naruto, parle-moi … je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ronge…

Il se retourne et se jette dans mes bras, libérant le flot de larmes qu'il tentait vainement de retenir.

J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à essayer de la calmer. Il n'a plus prononcé aucun mot, juste pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir, épuisé. Je suis dans le même état que lui mais refuse de laisser le sommeil me détourner de lui. Cette soirée était l'une des plus psychiquement épuisantes de toute ma vie. Je repositionne délicatement la tête de Naruto sur son oreiller, attentif à ce qu'il soit bien installé. J'imprime son visage illuminé par un rayon de lune dans ma mémoire, c'est certainement la dernière fois que je le vois dans mon lit. Je laisse mon regard balayer son cou que j'ai si souvent grignoté ces derniers jours, ses joues encore humides, son nez que j'ai furieusement envie d'embrasser, ses yeux bleus que j'aime tant … bleus ? Depuis quand Naruto dort-il les yeux ouverts ? et … ils ne sont pas bleus là …

\- Salut, Petit Uchiha …

\- Kyubi …

\- Le gamin a été long à s'endormir, j'ai même cru que j'allais devoir te réveiller pour pouvoir te parler.

Il se redresse et s'assoit dans le lit.

\- Il va m'en vouloir à mort, mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça.

\- Ça ?

\- Te laisser partir. Ton instinct t'a bien guidé. Il y a bien quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas te dire.

\- Et toi tu vas cracher le morceau ?

\- Oui. Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur lui … ou pour être plus précis ... sur moi …

\- Je ne veux pas être désagréable, Boule de Poils, mais ta vie de Démon ne me regarde pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il ne peut pas vivre avec toi ? Ah, j'ai toute ton attention d'un seul coup … la réponse est claire, à cause de moi.

Je pouffe nerveusement.

\- Ben voyons, tu ronfles et il veut m'éviter ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas si loin … je ronfle et … je tue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis que nous nous sommes liés amicalement, je suis plus conscient de ce que je fais. Lorsque Naruto est particulièrement épuisé, il m'est aisé de prendre le dessus sur lui, comme ce que je le fais en ce moment. Naruto, actuellement, n'a aucune emprise sur moi ou sur son corps. Et c'est bien le problème. Par le passé, j'ai … échappé au contrôle de Naruto. Il est difficile pour un Démon comme moi d'oublier la chasse, l'odeur du sang, la traque d'une proie et sa mise à mort ... c'est inscrit dans mes gênes. Le gamin s'est réveillé plus d'une fois couvert de sang au beau milieu de la forêt au pied d'un animal dépecé ou ... Bref ... Il se déteste de ne pas me faire confiance, mais protéger son cher village passe avant tout. Nous avons depuis quelques années … une sorte de contrat. Lorsque je le lui demande, certaines nuits, il s'enfonce au plus profond de la forêt et me laisse le contrôle ... en échange, je le préviens lorsque je le sens fatigué. S'il est à l'extérieur de sa chambre, je le maintiens éveillé, s'il est chez lui …

\- Oui ?

\- Il s'enchaîne.

\- Qu … quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien compris, Uchiha, ne me fait pas répéter. Depuis que tu es rentré à Konoha et qu'il se charge de ta protection, il n'a pas fait une nuit complète. Il se relève lorsque tu dors, te confie à un clone et va s'enfermer chez lui une heure pour dormir, attaché, avant de se dépêcher de revenir ici avant que tu te réveilles. Il n'a qu'une seule peur, c'est que je te tue.

\- Et tu le ferais ?

\- C'est possible. Lorsqu'il me relâche, je perds le contrôle de moi-même, j'agis par instinct. Le démon reprend le dessus sur ma conscience … parfois, même moi, j'ignore ce que j'ai fait. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je suis un animal … sauvage …

\- Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?

\- Tu t'entends ? Tu aurais voulu qu'il te dise quoi ? Sympa la déco de ta chambre, mais je vais devoir faire des gros trous un peu partout pour installer mon système de chaînes. Et il ne faut surtout pas oublier de m'attacher le soir, sinon je te découpe menu-menu pendant ton sommeil … sois sérieux, Uchiha.

\- Je … je comprends.

\- Il préfère te laisser partir plutôt que de risquer ta vie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se taire. Après tout, je suis le responsable de cette situation.

\- Merci …

\- De rien, Petit … C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Tu … Naruto m'a dit que tu avais passé la journée à lui parler de sa mère ?

\- Oui. Il voulait que je lui raconte leur vie, à elle et à Minato, avant sa naissance.

\- Elle dormait enchaînée elle aussi ?

\- Kushina ? Non … je … je ne crois pas …

\- Ce n'est pas logique …

\- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi …

\- Elle était Jinchûriki, comme lui …

\- Elle est devenue ma jinchûriki lorsqu'elle était enfant, à la mort de l'épouse d'Hashirama Senju, Mito-San.

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais … libéré ?

\- Non. J'ignore pourquoi …

\- Kyubi, tu te rends compte que si nous trouvons pourquoi …

\- Le gamin pourra vivre normalement ! Tu es un génie, Petit !

\- Ne t'emballe pas, Boule de poils … Où pourrais-je trouver des documents sur toi ? chez le yondaime ? … attends … attends … putain ! qu'est-ce que je suis con ! on a pensé à tout sauf à ça ! le yondaime ! c'est lui la clé ! Le Protecteur ! Mito-San avait le Shodaime ! Kushina avait le Yondaime !

\- Tu peux m'expliquer plus calmement ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Kushina connaissait déjà son futur mari quand elle est devenue ton Jinchûriki, non ?

\- Euh, oui, elle l'a rencontré sur les bancs de l'école quelques mois auparavant. Il l'a sauvé d'une tentative d'enlèvement, si je me souviens bien …

\- Sauvé ? C'est plus que suffisant pour faire fondre le cœur d'une jeune fille. Il y a encore un secret que nous devons découvrir ! un secret que connaissaient les parents de Naruto.

\- Petit, je vais rendre la main à Naruto … il commence à s'agiter …

\- Ok, Boule de poils, merci pour tout …

\- Tu aimes Naruto autant que moi, c'est normal que l'on s'entraide … bye !

\- Que l'on s'entraide … comme une équipe … vous avez raison, Kakashi, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une équipe …

Je caresse du regard l'homme endormi dans mon lit … c'est effectivement la première fois que je le vois profondément endormi. Le protecteur … comment ai-je pu oublier cette donnée ? Il doit certainement y avoir quelque chose qui doit lier le démon, le jinchûriki et le protecteur. Il faut trouver cet homme ... attends … non … cette femme … La lettre de Père parle d'une Protectrice, pas d'un Protecteur. C'est une femme qui libérera Naruto de ses chaînes nocturnes. Kami-Sama … cette fois je l'ai vraiment perdu … Kyubi m'avait redonné espoir mais finalement, tout est bien fini.

\- AAAAAhhhh !

Il s'est redressé dans le lit et secoue ses bras devant lui, comme pour vérifier que ses poignets sont bien entravés. Mais ils ne le sont pas alors je les attrape et les ramène vers moi.

\- Naruto ! calme-toi !

\- Sas' ! tu es là ? … tu es là …

\- Calme-toi, respire calmement, oui comme ça, c'est bien … je suis là et en pleine forme.

\- Sas' … je me suis endormi …

\- Oui.

\- Je … désolé …

\- Naru … viens là … viens dans mes bras …

\- Quoi ?

\- Puisque tu ne vas plus dormir, autant que tu passes au moins une nuit agréable dans mes bras. On parlera demain.

Je retire mon T-Shirt, m'allonge près de lui et lui tends les bras. Il hésite quelques secondes, puis pose délicatement sa tête sur mon pectoral gauche.

\- Sas'ke …

\- Demain … demain on mettra tout à plat. Je vais m'endormir sous toi, dans tes bras, et tout va bien se passer. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, s'il te plait. Fais-moi confiance, pour la dernière fois, fais-moi confiance.

Je plonge ma main dans ses mèches de cheveux qui me chatouillent le bas du menton. L'image de Naruto dans les bras d'une femme apparaît derrière mes paupières closes.

\- Laisse-moi y croire, Naruto … encore quelques heures … laisse-moi y croire …


	63. La salle du Démon Renard

Il est temps de retrouver la salle du Démon Renard et de tester toutes les théories. Certains d'entre vous ont trouvé depuis bien longtemps et je les félicite mais n'oublions pas que le POV est celui de Sasuke tout au long de l'histoire et que sur certains cotés, il n'est pas très malin !

Bonne lecture ! et merci pour les reviews ^^

petit mp pour la guest qui m'a posé une question sur une prochaine fic : j'ai bien une idée qui mais rien n'est encore écrit et si je m'y atèle vraiment, ça sera le même rythme de parution d'une fic totalement finie d'être écrite. J'aime trop passer tous les matins pour mettre mon petit épisode et découvrir vos reviews ^^ En tous cas, mille merci pour la gentillesse de la tienne et ... osez vous faire un compte les loulous Guest, c'est super frustrant de ne pas arriver à vous remercier en mp ! Bisous !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

63 - La salle du Démon Renard.

Neuf heures du matin. L'équipe Nezumi à l'exception de Saï qui est toujours auprès de Minato-kun, est réunie devant les marches qui mènent au temple Uchiha. La Godaime vient d'arriver et nous allons commencer l'ascension vers le temple.

Je me suis éveillé ce matin dans les bras de Naruto. Il avait inversé nos rôles et me caressait doucement les cheveux alors que je reposais contre son torse. Je suis resté le plus longtemps possible sans bouger, à profiter de ces derniers moments de douceur, à écouter les battements réguliers de son cœur. Le temps est venu trop vite d'ouvrir les yeux, de me lever et de commencer cette nouvelle journée. J'ai trop rapidement à mon gout posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, en accompagnant ce geste d'un « chuuut » laconique. Nous n'avons échangé aucun mot. Kakashi n'a pas rompu le silence non plus au petit déjeuner. Il s'est contenté de me jeter un regard triste et de poser sa main sur mon épaule.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'escalier du temple, je me suis remémoré toutes les informations que nous avions sur cette fameuse Protectrice, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de l'allusion à Minato Namikaze et à son sacrifice dans la lettre de mon Père. Minato était le mari de Kushina … Le Shodaime était celui de Mito … quel peut bien être le point commun entre ces deux couples autre que celui d'etre unis par le mariage ? Qui peut bien être dans le village la femme qui pourrait tenir cette place ? Je fais mentalement le tour des femmes du village que je connais et qui gravitent autour du futur Hokage … Tsunade … Shizune … elles tiennent à Naruto, ça ne fait aucun doute mais de là à l'épouser …

Un coup de coude dans les cotes me fait me retourner vers mon frère. Il me fait un signe de tête pour me motiver à monter les premières marches. Un sourire et j'avance rapidement à la suite de Kakashi. A la troisième marche, je suis de nouveau dans mes pensées. Après avoir éliminé les deux femmes plus âgées, je me rabats sur celles de notre génération … Sakura … Ino … le prénom qui apparait ensuite dans ma mémoire me fait me stopper au milieu du chemin pavé : Hinata. Cette fille est raide dingue de Naruto pratiquement depuis sa naissance. Je me souviens d'elle rougissante et totalement pétrifiée par ses sentiments alors que nous n'étions que des Genins. Je l'ai vue proche du fils Inuzuka mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une passade, voire une couverture pour mieux camoufler ses sentiments pour le blond … Sans oublier qu'elle a été l'une des personnes de ce village à me menacer à mon arrivée. Putain, Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyuga, l'alliance du Démon et du Byakugan sous la protection des gardiens au Sharingan. Y'a pas à dire, ça aurait de la gueule.

\- Sasuke ? Otouto !

\- Hein ? Oh oui, pardon Nii-San, j'avance.

\- Tu es perdu dans tes pensées, petit frère ?

\- Je … je fais le tour des informations que nous avons.

\- Saï a envoyé un message à Tenzô ce matin. Le petit va bien, mais il te réclame. On dirait qu'il t'a pris en affection.

\- Tu parles, je ne l'ai vu qu'une heure et je n'ai pas été foutu de tenir ma promesse de le revoir avant qu'il ne parte …

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant mais son père semble l'avoir élevé dans la méfiance et la prudence. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a compris qu'il était en danger et que nous le protégeons. Sa vie est plus importante qu'une promesse que tu pourras toujours tenir plus tard.

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur de la souris ?

\- Souris ? Très drôle, Sasuke. Tenzô m'a enseigné l'utilisation du parchemin de communication. Saï, m'en a même préparé un avant de partir mais sur ce coup-ci, tu te trompes… c'était une hirondelle … ils doivent être trop loin pour qu'une petite souris fasse le voyage jusqu'à nous.

\- Une hirondelle … symbole de liberté pour un enfant qu'on veut tuer … Saï a de l'humour.

\- Tu es bien cynique ce matin … un problème ? Il m'a semblé qu'entre Naruto et toi …

\- Rien de bien nouveau … Je suis juste pressé que cette enquête se termine. Des nouvelles de ton ami ?

\- Non. Deidara ne m'a pas contacté. J'avoue que cela m'inquiète un peu. Il est très compétant, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il fera beaucoup de dégâts dans leurs rangs, mais … il est un peu … impulsif.

\- Tu te fais plus de soucis pour les otages que pour lui, c'est ça ?

\- Un peu, oui. J'avoue que j'aurais aimé être auprès de lui pour mener une telle opération, mais Iwa … ce n'est pas la porte à côté …

\- Oui. Et s'ils se dirigent vers Suna … c'est minimum à trois jours de marche de Konoha.

\- Suna … combattre sans leur leader, cela ne va pas être facile pour eux. Tsunade-Sama a dû le prévenir mais s'il est à Kumo …

\- Une semaine de marche jusqu'à Suna depuis Kumo … peut-être un peu moins s'il utilise son nuage de sable. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Si seulement nous avions cette arme … Je suis certain que nous ne sommes pas loin d'avoir toutes les pièces pour comprendre son fonctionnement. Tenzô m'a dit ce matin que la Hokage faisait volontairement trainer les dossiers d'interrogatoire des membres de la Racine. Ils sont partis pour visiter nos geôles pour un long moment. Cela fera un souci de moins pour nous, mais un de plus pour elle… le Conseil est plus que jamais sur son dos.

\- Les deux croûtons et Danzô doivent être fous de voir leurs troupes interrogées.

\- Il ne m'a parlé que des deux Anciens.

\- Nii-San … ta blessure ?

\- Complètement guérie. Tenzô a effectué une sorte de massage sur ma cuisse … je n'ai presque plus mal.

Je ferme les yeux et pince les lèvres afin de retenir la soudaine envie de rire qui me submerge. Finalement, je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir transpercé l'épaule de Tenzô ce jour-là.

\- On arrive. Tu te souviens de l'emplacement de la salle ?

\- Oui.

\- Prends la tête du groupe alors, le temple de Taki était un vrai labyrinthe.

\- OK. Tsunade-Sama !

Kakashi, qui a dû entendre notre conversation, se décale pour me laisser le doubler alors qu'il met le pied sur la petite esplanade où chante la rivière qui s'écoule paisiblement devant le temple. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et m'élance vers la cheffe du village.

\- Tsunade-Sama ! Je vais vous conduire à la statue.

\- Très bien. Nous te suivons, Sasuke. Rappelle-moi comment tu as connu ce temple ?

\- Mon Père m'y a emmené une fois lorsque j'étais enfant et lorsque je suis revenu au village, je cherchais un endroit où je pourrais me replier à l'intérieur du Quartier. Il y a des torches à droite … Nii-San !

Je lui en envoie une et allume la mienne d'un infime Katon. Je la tends ensuite à la Hokage.

\- Tenez, Hokage-Sama. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vois parfaitement dans le noir.

Je m'éloigne d'elle rapidement, avec l'espoir de couper court à ses questions sur ma précédente visite dans ce temple. Troisième salle, à gauche … encore deux salles, puis à droite … Je jette un coup d'œil à mon frère qui, d'un signe me confirme que la configuration est identique à celle de Taki. Je me stoppe à l'entrée de la salle qui se présente devant moi. La statue est bien là. Majestueuse, magnifique, imposante. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit du Démon-Renard. Ses neuf queues s'élèvent dans son dos en un rideau qu'on jurerait voir onduler.

\- Kyu …

Naruto qui jusqu'à présent fermait la marche, s'avance dans la pénombre que fend sa torche allumée, le regard absorbé par la statue. Il tend la main et caresse tendrement la pierre de la statue.

\- Sasuke !

Je tourne la tête vers mon frère qui vient de prononcer mon prénom. Sharingans enclenchés à cause de l'obscurité, il a le nez levé vers une fresque sur le mur à la gauche de l'entrée. En m'approchant, je reconnais la fresque du dojo Uchiha. Les deux gravures sont rigoureusement identiques. Nous sommes bien au bon endroit.

\- Naruto … tu confirmes que c'est Kyubi ?

\- Oui, c'est bien lui, la vieille. Il n'y a aucun doute. Même lui le certifie. Il est déjà venu ici.

\- Il s'en souvient ?

\- Sa mémoire n'est pas très fiable. Il a des flashs, des souvenirs, mais il a du mal à les localiser dans le temps. Il dit juste qu'il reconnait cette statue.

Je balaye largement la pièce. Tous sont dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce, le nez en l'air vers les fresques qui habillent les murs. Seul Naruto est posté devant la statue. Mon regard retourne vers la fresque … il est pratiquement à l'emplacement indiqué par la sculpture … pratiquement … Mon regard glisse sur son corps, jusqu'à ses pieds. Il est hissé sur la pointe de ses pieds, essayant de toucher la pierre un peu plus haut. Sous ses semelles, le carrelage du sol est d'un blanc pur, entouré d'un trait noir circulaire. Machinalement, je jette un coup d'œil à mes propres pieds. Le carrelage blanc est aussi transpercé d'une ligne noire que je suis sur quelques mètres. Elle semble ceinturer la totalité de la salle. Dans un coin, Kakashi et Tenzô devisent à voix basse en admirant les parois …

\- Sensei ?

Le Jounin lève la tête et Tenzô, à côté de lui, tend sa torche dans ma direction.

\- Vous avez une ligne noire sous vos pieds ?

\- Euh … oui …

\- Tout le monde a ça ?

\- Non, moi j'ai une sorte de gros point en plus de la ligne.

\- Tsunade-Sama ?

\- Oui. Je suis à droite de la statue, à un mètre d'elle.

\- Naruto, excuse-moi auprès de Kyubi, mais …

En deux bonds, Itachi grimpe sur la statue. Il se poste accroupi sur l'extrémité du museau de l'animal qui a la gueule grande ouverte et qui semble lancer un grognement effrayant, et se penche pour mieux regarder au sol.

\- Un tomoe ! vous êtes sur un tomoe, Tsunade-Sama. Les lignes noires proches des murs dessinent un œil au sol, un Sharingan. Il y a une seconde ligne qui réunit les tomoes, c'est ce qui rend leur forme difficilement reconnaissable du sol, mais vu d'en haut, c'est limpide. La statue se trouve au centre de trois tomoes.

Je vois mon frère secouer rapidement la tête avant d'insérer sa main entre son cou et son T-Shirt.

\- Sasuke, les médaillons !

Je sors à mon tour le petit éventail qui pend au bout de la chaîne qui entoure mon cou. Il est comme d'habitude, d'un gris brillant. Je lève la tête et aperçois parfaitement celui de mon frère d'où émane une forte lueur orange.

\- Sasuke, approche toi de la statue, mets-toi sur un des tomoes …

Je fais un pas vers le centre de la salle, les yeux fixés sur le médaillon. Au moment où je pose un pied sur la seconde ligne, celle qui rejoint les tomoes entre eux, il se met immédiatement à pulser, émettant des rayons de couleur orange qui deviennent réguliers lorsque je pose un pied sur l'un des cercles noirs.

\- Ça marche !

Itachi bondit au sol et se place à son tour sur un second tomoe, aux cotés de Tsunade. Les deux pendentifs semblent se synchroniser pendant quelques secondes puis les pulsations se font régulières, illuminant la pièce à intervalles réguliers, comme les battements d'un cœur.

\- Itachi, Sasuke … vous êtes les gardiens… Naruto, place-toi au centre …

Le blond obéit immédiatement à l'ordre lancé par la femme. A l'instant où il pose le pied devant la statue, les impulsions orange se font plus fortes et l'éclairage augmente d'intensité.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Ça pulse plus fort !

\- On est d'accords. Tu as ta place, Naruto !

\- C'est très bien, tout ça, mais … et maintenant ?

\- Tsunade-Sama … j'ai une idée pour la suite mais … il faudrait en discuter. Le couloir qui est derrière vous mène à l'extérieur. C'est plus rapide que de faire le tour par les salles du temple.

\- Ok, Sasuke. Nous te suivons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous assis en rond dans l'herbe fraîche, profitant de ce retour à l'air libre pour nous désaltérer.

\- Tu as dis avoir une idée, Sasuke ?

\- Oui, Tsunade-Sama …

Je ferme les yeux et souffle longuement. C'est fini. Une fois que la recherche de ta Protectrice sera lancée, je t'aurai définitivement perdu. Mais ce n'est rien, si cela doit te rendre tes nuits de sommeil et apaiser Kyubi, j'accepte de m'effacer sans hésiter.

\- Nous avons clairement identifié les deux Gardiens, Itachi et moi-même. Nos médaillons ont réagi au placement proche de la statue. Il est clair que Naruto, Jinchûriki de Kyubi, est le personnage central. Il reste deux personnages que nous n'avons pas identifiés … celui qui est aux genoux de Naruto et celui qui est de trois quart dos. Mon père a qualifié l'un d'entre eux de Protecteur. C'est le rôle que tenait Minato Namikaze avec Kushina Uzumaki. J'ai des raisons de croire qu'auparavant, Hajirama Senju tenait le même rôle avec Mito Uzumaki. Pour faire simple, il nous faut donc trouver celle qui sera la Protectrice de Naruto … en bref, sa future épouse.

Naruto, qui était en train de boire, recrache violemment la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Tu … tu as dit quoi ?

\- Ton épouse, Dobe. Il nous faut trouver ta future épouse. On pourrait commencer par convoquer la femme du village qui te plait le plus ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Très.

\- Les enfants … restez calmes, s'il vous plait. Naruto, assis toi…

\- Mais, Sensei …

\- L'idée de Sasuke parait bonne.

\- QUOI ?

\- Naruto … Fugaku Uchiha qualifie clairement ton père de Protecteur. On sait que ta mère tenait la même place que toi en tant que Jinchûriki de Kyubi. Mais je pense que tu commets une erreur de raisonnement, Sasuke.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Nous sommes entre nous, donc je ne vais pas prendre de chemins détournés. Nous sommes tous conscients que Naruto ne prendra jamais d'épouse, enfin … pas comme tu l'entends, Sasuke …

Tous hochent la tête pour confirmer l'avis de mon Sensei.

\- … mais avant de remuer ciel et terre à la recherche de la future Protectrice, j'aimerais tenter une expérience … Sasuke, pourrais-tu me prêter ton pendentif, s'il te plait …

\- Mon pendentif ?

\- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à commencer à comprendre et je vois où vous voulez en venir, Sempai … c'est une excellente idée. Otouto, donne-lui ta chaîne … Si je vous suis bien, ça sera un moyen de voir si votre opération est réussie … je n'ai aucun doute pour l'autre critère.

\- Mes pupilles se sont enclenchées d'elles-mêmes avec l'obscurité de la pièce. C'est … bon signe, non ?

La Hokage se relève et se retourne vers l'entrée secondaire du temple, habituée à ce que Kakashi ne lui explique ses théories qu'une fois qu'il est certain de leur véracité.

\- Très bien, on y retourne !

Je retire la chaîne de mon cou et la tends à l'homme qui me sourit sous son masque avant de glisser son cou à l'intérieur des maillons argentés. Il reste à mes côtés tandis que nous retournons dans le temple.

\- Quelle est mon erreur, Sensei ?

\- Je commence à comprendre ce qui unit les protagonistes de cette affaire. Qu'il s'agisse d'un Protecteur ou d'une Protectrice importe peu …

\- Ce qui unit ?

\- Le lien, Sasuke … prends la génération précédente sur qui nous avons le plus d'indications. Ton père, ta mère, Kushina et Minato. On ne peut nier le lien entre Kushina et Minato qui étaient mariés, mais ce que tu sous-estimes, c'est le lien entre tes parents et les Namikaze. J'ai personnellement été le témoin de l'amitié qui liait les deux couples. Pas en public, non, mais dans l'intimité, Kushina et Mikoto étaient très proches, et le fait d'être enceintes pratiquement au même moment les rapprochait encore plus. Ces quatre-là formaient une sorte de famille, tu comprends ? Nous arrivons … NARUTO ! Peux-tu rejoindre ta place, s'il te plait ?

\- Otouto, mets-toi sur le troisième tomoe, celui qui fait face à Naruto.

\- Mais … je n'ai plus de pendentif …

\- Itachi, je suis en place !

\- Moi aussi, Sensei !

\- Otouto, nous t'attendons ! Va à ta place ! devant la statue …

En grommelant, je pose le pied sur le dernier point noir et le décor change immédiatement. L'anneau central qui entoure la statue jusqu'au cercle des tomoes, s'illumine d'un orange flamboyant, éclairant toute la salle comme en plein jour.

\- Bingo ! Bien vu, Sempai ! vous voici Gardien !

\- Quoi ?

\- Sasuke, je viens de te voler ton rôle de Gardien … mais tu viens d'en gagner un qui te sied encore mieux … et que toi seul pouvait jouer.

\- Sas'ke … tu es mon Protecteur …


	64. Encore un mystère

Les choses avancent ... l'éclair de Fûjin s'est allumé ...

Bonne lecture et ... vive les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

64 - Encore un mystère

\- Tu as dit quoi là, Naruto ?

\- Je viens de comprendre ce que Kakashi-Sensei a dit. Le lien, Sas'ke … Le lien entre toi et moi, celui entre Itachi, Kakashi et nous deux … tous les quatre …

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Naruto effectue un pas en avant, sortant du cercle lumineux. La pénombre reprend immédiatement ses droits dans la pièce. Grâce à mes Sharingans qui se sont automatiquement enclenchés, je le vois parfaitement effectuer quelques pas jusqu'à moi.

\- Il ne peut pas y avoir de Protectrice Sas'ke, je ne pourrais jamais regarder une femme comme je te vois. Kakashi a raison, cela ne pouvait être que toi, cela n'a jamais été que toi … Grâce aux connaissances de ton frère et sa maitrise de ses pupilles, l'opération de Kakashi a fait de lui un vrai Uchiha, suffisamment en tout cas pour tromper la statue. Kakashi tient à toi et à moi, ses élèves, et à ton frère depuis de nombreuses années… comme au sein d'une famille … le lien, Sas'ke, c'est …

\- L'amour … l'œil au sol … le Sharingan … la pupille de l'amour en opposition à la pupille de la haine … Le Shodaime avait raison !

\- Eh tout le monde ! Vous avez vu que ça ne s'est pas allumé ici ? Le sol est différent ...

Je tourne la tête vers l'origine du cri et trouve Sakura agenouillée au sol, caressant doucement le carrelage. Naruto passe devant moi en m'effleurant la main et m'adresse un regard triste avant d'avancer vers elle.

\- Sakura-Chan ? Tu as vu quoi, ma Belle ?

\- Là, Naruto, regarde, il y a une gravure au sol … une longue colonne …

\- On n'y voit rien, Sakura … Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto … utilisons ce système et éclairez nous !

\- A vos ordres, Tsunade-Sama ! En place, les garçons !

Naruto retourne en courant à sa place au pied de la statue et la lumière refait aussitôt son apparition. Nous nous tournons tous comme un seul homme vers Sakura qui est toujours agenouillée à quelques mètres devant la statue. Le sol blanc de la salle entière brille doucement en reflétant la lumière émise par le disque lumineux. Devant Sakura, une bande plus sombre d'environ deux mètres persiste.

\- C'est à l'intérieur du cercle noir extérieur qui forme l'œil mais ce n'est pas du carrelage blanc comme partout ailleurs… il y a des gravures … des personnages dans des cases …

\- Non, Sakura … ce ne sont pas des êtres humains, ce sont des Démons. Sakura, tu as devant toi la représentation de tous les Démons à Queues.

\- Les démons à queue ? C'est impossible, Hokage-Sama, il n'y a que huit cases et il y a neuf Démons à queue.

\- Sakura … regarde bien, le premier Démon est Ichibi de Suna. C'est un Tanuki du sable. On voit clairement son unique queue. Là c'est Nibi, le Démon-Chat à deux queues de Kumo. Ce sont des animaux légendaires, Sakura. Même si je ne les ai jamais rencontrés en personne, j'ai déjà vu leurs reproductions dans des livres. Là, tu reconnais Shichibi, le scarabée-rhinocéros de Taki, du temple de la cascade ?

\- Oui ! c'est celui de la gravure du temple d'Itachi ! mais pourquoi seulement huit démons ?

\- Kyubi est absent. C'est son temple. Peut-être ont-ils jugé que c'était suffisant ?

L'obscurité revient soudainement.

\- Tsunade-Sama ! Pardonnez-moi, mais ma bague me chauffe ! c'est Deidara … Sortons !

En un bond, il est déjà dans le couloir qui mène à la sortie. Nous nous élançons tous à sa poursuite. Il n'a que quelques mètres d'avance sur nous et pourtant, lorsque nous débouchons dans la clairière, il est déjà installé en tailleur et sa bague tournée dans la paume de sa main, irradie déjà d'une lueur bleutée. Un visage ne tarde pas à apparaitre dans les volutes de lumière.

\- Dei ?

\- Itachi ! salut mon frère, comment va ?

\- Bande d'idiots à toi tout seul, j'essaie de te contacter depuis plusieurs heures !

\- Je le sais bien, mais j'ai été un peu … occupé.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Désolé, Itachi. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais … passons directement aux choses sérieuses : vous pouvez être en combien de temps à Suna ?

\- Suna ? trois jours, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nos amis sont bien décidés à rayer le village de la carte. Vus de près ce ne sont que des brutes épaisses, les types ... du genre rien dans la tête, tout dans les muscles, mais ils sont nombreux, très nombreux. Je suis sur les terres du pays du vent, là. Ils semblent attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il leur reste, d'ici deux jours au grand maximum, ils seront au combat.

\- Je vois.

\- Ah, Itachi ! J'ai quelqu'un qui voudrait des nouvelles de son fils … viens ici, toi … assis ... oui, à côté de moi … là … ne bouge plus et regarde ma main …

Une ombre apparaît à la droite du visage du blond. L'image devient floue quelques secondes puis, un nouveau visage se dessine dans les volutes bleutées. C'est un homme aux cheveux noirs, un bandeau gris lui encercle la moitié du visage, ne laissant voir qu'un unique œil noisette au dessus de profondes cernes de fatigue. Malgré la déformation de l'image, on peut aisément voir que de nombreuses cicatrices dépassent du bandeau. Silencieusement, Kakashi se lève et vient s'agenouiller derrière Itachi.

\- Vas- y, mon pote, c'est bien Uchiha Itachi, tu peux lui parler …

\- Uchiha Itachi ?

\- Oui. C'est bien moi. Uchiha Itachi de Konoha.

Mon frère se retourne et jette un œil à Kakashi qui est devenu livide en découvrant le visage de l'homme face à lui et en entendant sa voix.

\- Je suis … enfin … j'étais Uchiha Obito, de Konoha. Je … mon fils …

\- Minato-kun ?

\- Oui !

\- Nous l'avons mis en sécurité. Il va bien et est bien entouré.

\- Merci, Uchiha-San … Merci. Euh … Uchiha-San …

\- Oui ?

\- Derrière vous …

Itachi se penche et d'un geste, propose à Kakashi de répondre.

\- Parlez fort, Sempai.

\- Bonjour, Obito … c'est Kakashi …

\- Kami-Sama … c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, Obito. Et … nous avons pu sauver le contenu de la boite que tu nous as fait parvenir.

\- Sauver ? vous l'avez sauvé ? Minato vous l'a remis à temps ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh mon pote ! merde, il s'est évanoui ! ah la la, tu me manques Itachi, tu n'as pas idée ! J'ai pas ton niveau en médecine, moi … La sœur de Sasori est aussi dans un mauvais état, ils se sont bien amusés avec eux ces salauds.

\- Très bien … j'en sais assez ! Je rentre au village, des troupes doivent partir au plus tôt pour Suna ! Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner alors que le Kazekage est absent de son village ! Sakura … tu redescends avec moi, nous devons réunir les équipes médicales ! Kakashi … tu te charges d'organiser la protection du village en mon absence ! Naruto … tu prendras les rênes du village, si nous arrivons trop tard, ils auront plus besoin de mes qualités de médecin que des tiennes, alors tu resteras ici. Yamato … tu rassembles les troupes pour un départ dans trois heures. Itachi, Sasuke, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous emmener au combat. Vous resterez ici et creuserez encore autour de cet endroit. Il reste des secrets à découvrir, ça sera votre mission. On se donne rendez-vous dans deux heures à mon bureau pour une dernière réunion avant le départ. Compris ?

Un oui collégial résonne dans la clairière. En quelques secondes, il ne reste autour d'Itachi que Naruto et moi. Nous regardons encore le dos de nos camarades qui s'éloignent quand une voix s'élève à nouveau :

\- Ben mon pote, quelle femme !

\- Dei, tu es irrécupérable … Bon. A présent qu'elle est partie, tu peux me dire ce que tu me caches, maintenant …

\- Putain, Ita, tu es toujours aussi impressionnant, toi.

\- Accouche …

\- Bon … quand j'ai été cherché les amoureux, mon art et moi avons fait un peu de bruit, tu t'en doutes … et un type m'est tombé sur le dos. Un mec balèze … d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est lui qui a fait joujou avec eux. Ce qui m'a étonné c'est qu'il portait un bandeau au front … un bandeau de Konoha.

\- Konoha ? Il avait quelle tête ?

\- Un mec avec des lunettes rondes … cheveux gris et un drôle de langage, je n'ai pas pigé un mot sur deux de ce qu'il racontait. A un moment j'ai même cru qu'il était fou mais non, il parlait juste tout seul ou à un fantôme. Mais un putain de petit malin, le gars. Il a déjoué tous mes pièges, le con.

\- Psssssst Itachi …

\- Oui, Sasuke ?

\- Le mec, il s'est battu avec des scalpels ?

\- Tu as entendu, Dei ?

\- Des rasoirs, des trucs comme ça, oui.

\- C'est Kabuto.

\- Le larbin d'Orochimaru ?

\- Oui.

\- Dei, tu as des infos sur qui ils attendent ?

\- Ben justement … ça serait aussi un mec de Konoha. C'est un nid de vipères ton village, mon pote.

\- Le ménage est en cours … d'autres infos sur lui ?

\- Juste que c'est un mec de Konoha qui serait en retard. L'attaque aurait déjà dû avoir lieu.

\- Ok. Tu es loin de Suna ?

\- Un peu … je suis remonté vers le Nord. J'ai pu utiliser un oiseau d'argile pour prendre de l'avance, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils nous aient suivis.

\- Vers le Nord ?

\- Ouais, y'a des montagnes dans ce coin, ça ressemble presque à chez moi. J'ai repéré du ciel un cours d'eau, on s'est installé sur sa rive. Ita … j'ai appelé Sasori. Il sera auprès de nous demain. J'ai cru qu'il allait devenir fou en la voyant.

\- Pssssst Itachi …

\- Oui, Sasuke ?

\- Eh, bien élevé le p'tit frère, il demande la parole avant de parler ! Il lève le doigt pour aller pisser, aussi ?

\- Ta gueule, toi. Nii-san … une montagne, une rivière, ça ne te dit rien ? Une rivière en plein désert ?

\- Putain, tu as raison, Sasuke … Dei ! Il doit y avoir un temple dans le coin où tu es. Vous pourriez y trouver refuge. Une bâtisse avec des colonnes au-dessus d'une cascade.

\- Un temple ? une cascade ? ok, je chercherai du ciel.

\- Comment va Obito ?

\- Il s'est recouché, lui et sa chérie ne font que dormir depuis que je les ai récupérés. Ils ont dû en baver.

\- Ok, rappelle-moi quand Sasori arrivera.

\- Ça marche, mon pote ! Bisouilles au petit frère !

Itachi referme la main et l'image disparaît instantanément alors que mon frère souffle longuement.

\- Voici une bonne chose de faite. Avec Sasori pour modérer Dei, ils seront sauvés.

\- Itachi …

\- Oui, Naruto ?

\- Tes amis sont … dangereux ?

\- Oui. Dei faisait partie de l'unité de dynamitage d'Iwa. Il utilise des bombes d'argile explosives. Sasori faisait partie de la brigade des marionnettes de Suna. C'est un génie. Sans fausse modestie, ils sont aussi redoutables que moi, voire même plus. Ils sont spéciaux mais fidèles à leurs convictions et … je leur ai déjà confié et leur confierai encore ma vie sans hésiter. L'Akatsuki était un repère de nukenins, nous étions tous dans le même bateau et j'ai pu constater que nos vies se ressemblaient. Beaucoup avaient obéi aux mauvais ordres ou aux mauvaises personnes. Bien malgré nous, des amitiés y sont nées. Kisame, Sasori, Deidara et moi, nous nous sommes rapidement rapprochés et avons formé deux binômes efficaces. Lorsque le groupe s'est séparé, nous sommes restés en contact grâce à nos anneaux.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Je ne dis pas que ce sont de mauvaises personnes … juste … que leurs idéaux sont trop éloignés des miens. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue.

\- Ok.

\- Naruto, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue depuis l'attaque de la Racine. Tenzô m'a raconté que vous aviez subi l'attaque de trois hommes de la Racine lorsque vous étiez sur le genkan de la maison.

\- Oui. Au début, ils étaient trois mais on n'a pas combattu à l'extérieur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je nous ai fait rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je pensais que les serrures Uchiha verrouillées les ralentiraient s'ils voulaient effectuer une attaque furtive. Ce fut le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils défoncent le mur de la cuisine pour une attaque frontale.

\- On y est ! Comment êtes-vous entrés puisque les serrures étaient fermées ?

\- Avec le ninjutsu de mon père. J'ai placé il y a longtemps un de ses kunais du Dieu du tonnerre volant sous la table du salon de chez Sas'ke. Je peux me téléporter à proximité de ce kunai.

-Te téléporter ?

\- Oui. C'est un ninjutsu qui viendrait de ma mère, elle le lui aurait appris et il aurait utilisé ses kunais à trois dents comme support. Il a retransmis la technique dans un parchemin que j'ai trouvé dans un coffre qu'il me réservait pour plus tard. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'attendre que je grandisse pour me le donner. Tsunade me l'a confié à mon retour de mon voyage avec Jiraya.

\- Ta mère savait se téléporter ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander à ma naissance, mais il semblerait …

\- Je vois. Sasuke, Naruto, j'aimerais remonter dans la salle de la statue. J'aimerais voir de plus près la découverte de Sakura. Oh, et … Sasuke … une dernière chose … Il n'y a que toi qui sois surpris du nouveau rôle qui t'incombe. J'avoue que nous aurions dû intégrer cette donnée depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il serait temps pour toi d'ouvrir les yeux, Otouto. L'évolution de tes pupilles ne te suffit pas comme preuve ? Tu envisages de devenir un homme un jour ou je dois commencer à désespérer ? Assumer, tu connais ce verbe ?

Je baisse la tête et marmonne quelques mots à voix basse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon frère me sermonne pour avoir envisagé de trouver une épouse à Naruto. Étrangement, c'est ce dernier qui vient à mon secours.

\- Itachi … ne le juge pas trop durement … il y a énormément de données qu'il te manque. C'est bien plus compliqué que ce que tu crois… Puisqu'on en est sur ce sujet … Sas'ke, Kyu m'a avoué qu'il t'avait parlé cette nuit … je … je regrette, mais ça ne change absolument rien. Les risques sont bien trop importants mais je suis content que tu me comprennes un peu mieux, maintenant. Je … j'aurais dû te le dire. Ça me libère un peu que tu le saches. Itachi … je suis convaincu que Sas'ke ira jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, qu'il nous aidera autant que possible à faire fonctionner l'éclair de Fûjin, quelle que soit sa place dans le mécanisme d'allumage de l'arme et que notre relation … personnelle … n'entrera pas en ligne de compte.

\- Tu l'excuses ? j'aurais tout vu …

\- JE suis l'unique responsable des tensions qui existent entre lui et moi. JE suis le seul à ne pouvoir lui offrir ce dont il a besoin. Il ne fait que réagir avec les moyens qu'il a. Itachi … nous sommes tous les deux les jouets de forces plus puissantes que nous. Il nous faudra … du temps … pour nous y adapter, pour … accepter que nous ne gagnerons pas, que nous n'y arriverons pas.

\- Naruto, vous vous aimez mais vous renoncez à être ensemble ? c'est ce que tu m'expliques ?

\- Oui.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Nous allons droit dans le mur, Nii-San … ce ne sera vivable ni pour lui, ni pour moi. On a essayé et ce n'est pas possible de continuer. Naruto, je ne te considère pas comme responsable de quoi-que-ce-soit. J'imagine aisément ce que tu as dû supporter depuis que je suis revenu. Tu l'as parfaitement dit … c'est plus fort que nous, plus fort que ce que l'on voudrait. Nii-San, je l'ai déjà annoncé à Naruto … lorsque nous aurons compris tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire, je demanderai un poste hors de Konoha à Tsunade, surement un rôle d'ambassadeur ou ce qu'elle voudra tant que c'est loin du village. Mais auparavant, nous devons comprendre comment cette arme peut aider Suna. Ce que Naruto est moi vivons, n'est rien à comparer à la vie d'innocents villageois. Alors, Itachi, on va remonter dans ce foutu temple, et lui soutirer toutes les infos qu'il contient, et toi … toi …tu vas nous foutre la paix, à Naruto et à moi, d'accord ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me redresse et réemprunte d'un pas vif le couloir qui mène à la salle de la statue.


	65. Jinchûriki et Bijuu

Des amoureux dans la tourmente mais une enquête qui progresse, un Deidara qui a récupéré les otages et Konoha qui se prépare à partir aider Suna ... ça avance doucement ...

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

65 – Jinchûriki et Bijuu

Je suis déjà agenouillé auprès de la série de gravures au sol lorsque Naruto, une torche allumée à bout de bras, et mon frère rentrent dans la pièce. Itachi s'agenouille à côté de moi et pose une main sur la mienne.

\- Je suis désolé, Sasuke … Je n'aurais pas dû te juger … C'est votre histoire et je n'ai pas à tout savoir.

\- Merci, Nii-San … Lui et moi c'est fini et il n'y a rien à rajouter … On se remet à l'enquête ?

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto qui m'adresse un sourire triste. Il souffre autant que moi et je devine que se livrer à Itachi à propos de notre rupture n'était pas au programme du jour. Un long soupir traverse mes lèvres et je me reconcentre sur les gravures. Ce sont bien les Bijûs. Une rapide observation me confirme qu'il manque Kyubi. Je relève la tête et regarde autour de moi. J'imagine Naruto au pied de la Statue, sous l'immense Kyubi menaçant, puis je lui additionne dans ma tête, Kakashi, mon frère et moi, debouts sur les marques au sol.

\- Naruto … tu peux te remettre en place ? Itachi, pourrais-tu te mettre à la mienne ?

Sans rechigner, ils m'obéissent immédiatement.

\- Nii-San, tu gênes … Je ne vois pas Naruto. Je commence à comprendre… Baisse-toi comme sur la fresque du mur … C'est parfait comme ça, je le vois parfaitement. Ce personnage a besoin de se synchroniser avec Naruto, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Je me redresse et me promène sur les divers Bijus gravés au sol sans quitter Naruto des yeux … J'imagine Minato, Kushina et mes parents à cette même place il y a dix-sept ans … Quel est le personnage important qui manque ? Qui peut être le dernier sommet de la pyramide ? J'abaisse mon regard sur mes pieds … les Bijûs … et si …

\- Naruto … c'est Kyubi … c'est lui qui doit se tenir là …

\- Kyu ? c'est impossible …

\- Rappelle-toi, il a parlé d'une légende … de quelqu'un qui le libérera, tu te souviens ? Tu as utilisé ce même mot tout à l'heure … libérer … c'est complètement dingue mais je pense que c'est la clé … tu dois libérer ton Bijuu.

\- Otouto, tu es sérieux ?

Sidérés, les deux hommes échangent un regard et me rejoignent alors que je m'accroupis pour suivre du bout du doigt le contour d'un Bijuu gravé dans le sol.

\- Tout ici tourne autour de l'amour. Un tel sentiment ou quelque chose de similaire doit pouvoir exister entre le Bijuu et son Jinchûriki, non ? De plus, rappelez-vous ce qu'a dit Saï à propos de ce personnage sur la fresque … celui qui est positionné ici a un Sharingan sur un fond d'œil de couleur… ce qui signifie …

\- Que Kakashi ou moi devons le maîtriser… ce qui ferait un lien supplémentaire.

\- Maîtriser ?

\- Oui, Naruto. Ça utiliserait le lien entre les Uchiha et les Bijûs … nous pouvons les maîtriser … comme quand l'homme a contrôlé Kyubi à ta naissance. Mais ça serait en toute confiance, en … communion. Sasuke, j'aime bien ton idée …

\- Attendez les mecs … je vous rappelle qu'on parle d'un Démon là … le Démon-Renard à neuf queues, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il peut faire lorsque je le libère !

\- Naruto … à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu es allé dans la forêt ?

Je sens l'œil interrogateur d' Itachi sur moi. Désolé, Nii-San, mais il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour les détails cette fois-ci.

\- La forêt ? j'en sais rien moi … c'est quand il me le demande …

\- Je vais être plus précis. Y es-tu déjà allé depuis … que j'ai mes Mangekyou ?

\- Depuis que … euh non.

\- Il ne te l'a pas demandé ?

\- Non … il … putain, c'est gênant …

\- Je vais répondre pour toi, Naruto. Il ne te parle plus que de sexe, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne te réclame que du sexe ?

Naruto rougit immédiatement jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- C'est un pervers …

Mon frère m'adresse un doux sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto, comprenant soudainement le contenu de notre conversation.

\- Non, Naruto, Kyubi est un animal. Son instinct lui hurle des principes vitaux : se protéger, manger, se reproduire … il semblerait que tu aies réveillé ses pulsions de reproduction …

\- Repro… quoi ? … un bébé ?

Je lui assène un léger coup sur la tête.

\- Baka, bien évidement qu'il n'y aura pas de reproduction aboutie. Tu es un mec je te rappelle ! Mais on ne peut pas nier que ta mère et ton père devaient aussi le faire puisque tu es né …

\- Beurk, c'est … c'est …

\- Quoi ? Tu refuses de voir que tes parents s'aimaient ? sentimentalement et physiquement ? Tu crois que tu as été conçu par illumination divine ?

\- Non, mais …

\- Nous avons donc un renard qui ne pense qu'à ça … et tu penses que ça peut agir sur son envie de liberté, Otouto ?

\- Et bien … Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais … j'ai confiance en Kyubi. Ne fais pas cette tête, Naruto … je l'ai vu prendre soin de toi lorsque tu t'étais renfermé en toi, auprès de lui, hier encore, il avait le total contrôle de ton corps et la seule chose qui l'inquiétait était que tu te réveilles sans avoir le contrôle et que tu allais paniquer. Il a eu des tas d'opportunités de prendre le pouvoir, de t'enfermer à ton tour derrière les grillés dorées, et pourtant il ne l'a jamais fait. Je … je pense qu'il a tout ce dont il désire auprès de toi, et qu'il se plait dans son rôle de voyeur. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus le démon sanguinaire qu'on voudrait qu'il soit.

\- Mais … il a bien attaqué le village quand-même …

\- Sous le contrôle d'Obito, Naruto … Il n'a pu qu'obéir à ce qu'il lui ordonnait par le biais du Sharingan.

\- Quoi ? Bordel Kyu, tu peux arrêter de hurler deux secondes, j'arrive même plus à entendre Sas'ke ? Putain tu crois que c'est le moment ? ok, ok, ne te fâche pas … Bon, les mecs … faudrait qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille … Kyu veut vous parler, à tous les deux …

\- Nous parler ?

\- Oui. Tu sais … pénétrer mon esprit, la grille, l'eau, tout le truc quoi. Ce qui veut dire que vos corps seront en état de faiblesse.

Itachi lève les yeux au plafond …

\- Si cet endroit est rigoureusement le même que celui de Taki, je sais où aller. Suivez-moi.

Nous quittons la salle et empruntons un nouveau couloir. Arrivé à l'angle d'une nouvelle salle, Itachi bondit sur une petite terrasse, puis sur un petit rebord à mi-mur et disparaît subitement.

\- C'est bon, montez !

J'échange un regard étonné avec Naruto et saute rapidement sur la terrasse. Naruto m'y rejoint mais il pose sa main sur mon bras avant que je ne m'élance sur le rebord.

\- Sas' … si …

\- Ne t'emballe pas, Naruto. On avance à l'aveugle, là … c'est juste des idées lancées en l'air sans grande argumentation, et encore moins avec des faits. Tu es encore loin de pouvoir passer toutes tes nuits tranquillement.

\- Je sais … je voulais juste …

\- Allons voir ce que veut nous dire ta Boule de Poils.

\- Sas' … je t'…

\- Je sais … et il va falloir faire avec … mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous interroger sur ça.

Je dégage mon coude de son emprise et d'un bond, je me hisse sur la petite corniche qui dépasse du mur. En relevant la tête, j'aperçois une fenêtre bleue au-dessus de moi. Je me contorsionne légèrement et finit par atterrir sur une terrasse à ciel ouvert. Le toit, nous sommes sur le toit du temple. Naruto apparaît à l'air libre quelques secondes après moi.

\- Belle vue, les garçons, non ? Je pense qu'on devrait mieux sentir si on s'approche du temple si on est à l'extérieur … et nous laisser ainsi le temps de revenir à nous.

Le village s'étend effectivement sous nos pieds, à l'abri des visages sculptés des anciens Hokage. Lorsque je me retourne, Naruto est déjà étendu au sol en plein milieu de la terrasse, le dos plaqué contre les pierres plates du toit, les mains repliées en oreiller sous sa nuque.

\- C'est la meilleure position, non ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez …

\- Tu as tout bon, Naruto. Sasuke … mets-toi à sa droite … vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Il suffit de pénétrer son esprit. Je le ferai le premier et je serai là pour t'accueillir et te guider, Nii-San, enfin normalement.

J'entends soudain Naruto souffler longuement, attirant aussitôt l'attention de mon frère sur lui

\- Naruto, tu es sûr que c'est sans danger pour toi ? C'est ton esprit, pas un salon à la mode où on peut entrer et sortir à sa guise …

\- Ça va aller, j'en suis convaincu. Kyu me dit qu'il l'a déjà fait, avec Maman. Et puis, c'est toi et Sas'ke, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des choses à vous cacher, que j'allais lutter contre votre intrusion ou que vous me vouliez du mal. J'ai confiance en vous deux.

Je me couche à mon tour sur la pierre, distant de lui d'une dizaine de centimètres, refusant de le toucher alors que mon frère se pose doucement sur son pectoral droit.

\- Sasuke … tu es ridicule.

\- Tu saoules, Nii-San …

\- Il a raison, Sas'ke … que tu me touches ne me tuera pas … et toi non plus … enfin, je crois …

\- Merci pour le sarcasme … j'apprécie …

\- Bon, les garçons … je me doute que ce n'est pas très facile, mais il va falloir prendre sur vous un minimum … Sasuke, rapproche toi de lui, et toi, Naruto … tais-toi. Je vous rappelle que Kyubi nous attend.

Après un long soupir, je m'approche et place ma main gauche sur son front tandis que j'appuie mon torse sur lui. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis plonge mes Sharingans dans ses yeux bleus. Ces yeux si beaux … ceux dans lesquels j'aime me perdre plus que tout … ceux qui brillent si intensément lorsqu'il s'abandonne sous mes caresses … Putain, je ne vais pas y arriver … Il est sous moi et me regarde fixement, sans prononcer un seul mot, totalement soumis et pourtant si inaccessible. Je referme douloureusement les paupières en me reculant.

\- Désolé. J'ai besoin de deux minutes.

Je me relève et fais quelques pas sur le toit mais je ne reste pas seul bien longtemps.

\- Otouto …

\- Je vais le faire, Nii-San …

\- Tu es amoureux et votre situation est … tendue … c'est normal que ce soit compliqué pour toi de te replonger dans ses yeux.

\- Je fais tout pour me détacher de lui, et ça me revient toujours à la gueule. Je me retrouve être son Protecteur maintenant, ben voyons … Je suis fatigué, Nii-San, tellement fatigué. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes séparés, de plus en plus douloureusement. A chaque fois un espoir venu de je ne sais où nous fait replonger l'un vers l'autre, avant qu'un obstacle ne se lève à nouveau entre nous. J'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus le regarder sans imaginer des tas de trucs … et je ne te parle pas de ce que mon esprit tordu m'envoie lorsque je le fixe dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter le village, mais je vais finir par devenir fou si je reste auprès de lui … Putain, ce n'est pas le moment à penser à repartir, je peux y arriver … je peux le faire, Nii-San, je n'oublie pas ceux de Suna. Ils sont perdus si on n'arrive pas à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette arme. J'ai déjà fait des choses bien pire que ça, non ? Je vais le faire.

\- Très bien. Nous t'attendons.

\- Nii-San … dis-lui que … je m'excuse.

\- Ça marche. Prends ton temps.

Je me perds quelques instants dans la vue qui s'étend face à moi jusqu'à tomber dans le regard du Yondaime gravé dans la falaise. Minato Namikaze. Le protecteur de Kushina, comme je suis celui de son fils. Lorsque je me retourne, je trouve Naruto toujours étendu au sol avec Itachi assis à ses côtés qui lui parle doucement. Je ne peux retenir un long soupir. Pourquoi est-ce si dur … Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous simplement pas être heureux comme le yondaime l'était avec sa femme ? Est ce qu'on n'a pas assez souffert tous les deux ?

Je me rapproche lentement des deux hommes qui discutent tranquillement. Dès qu'ils m'entendent, Naruto referme ses yeux et repositionne ses mains sous sa nuque, en silence. Je m'assois à sa droite, me tourne vers lui et surplombe son torse en me penchant pour poser ma main sur son front. Ne pas réfléchir et ne pas m'arrêter. Ces mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête. D'un geste rapide, je soulève ses paupières et me plonge aussitôt dans son regard.

Je me retrouve immédiatement dans le dédale de couloirs obscurs et les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Nii-San ? NII-SAN ?

L'écho de ma voix résonne quelques secondes entre les parois avant que j'entende une réponse.

\- Sasuke ? Continue de parler que je me guide avec le son de ta voix !

\- Nii-San … je suis dans un couloir, la salle de Kyubi est à quelques pas, à ma gauche …

\- C'est bon, je suis là !

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me serre doucement. Je pose la mienne par dessus et l'attrape doucement.

\- Viens …

Je l'emmène dans la grande salle. Deux grands yeux rouges se dirigent immédiatement vers nous. Le Renard est juste derrière la grande grille dorée. Son museau est appuyé contre les barreaux tandis qu'il est couché paisiblement, la tête posée sur ses pattes repliées. Adossé à la grille, tout contre le museau de la Bête, Naruto est assis dans l'eau, prostré. Ses bras entourent ses jambes relevées et son front repose entre ses genoux.

\- Approchez Uchiha, je ne vais pas vous manger …

\- Kyubi-Sama …

\- Laisse tomber le Sama, beau gosse et posez vos fesses, ça risque de durer longtemps.

J'échange un regard avec mon frère et m'installe dans l'eau face à Naruto, immédiatement imité par Itachi à ma droite. Nous sommes à peine assis que le Renard pousse un énorme soupir.

\- Bon … Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller… Je vais donc vous parler de moi, Kurama, le Kyubi, le Démon Renard à neuf queues.


	66. Kurama

Le Démon Renard s'en mêle ...

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

66 – Kurama

\- Le plus simple est de commencer par ma naissance. Mes frères, sœurs et moi-même avons été créés par Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki, l'Ermite des Six Chemins peu avant sa mort. C'était un homme bon qui voulait préserver la paix dans le tout nouveau monde ninja. Mito Uzumaki fut ma première Jinchûriki, suivie par Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto. A sa naissance, un Uchiha a pris contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit et m'a ordonné de détruire le village jusqu'à ce que Minato Namikaze arrive à me stopper et à me sceller dans le corps de son fils, âgé que quelques heures. Jusque-là, vous je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Boule de Poils, on sait déjà tout ça.

\- Bien. Tu m'as posé une question hier à laquelle je n'ai pas su répondre, Petit. Tu m'as demandé si Kushina devait s'attacher, elle aussi.

\- Attends … s'attacher ?

La voix de Naruto s'élève alors, haute et claire, mais glaciale.

\- Je m'attache pour dormir, Itachi, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Des chaînes de chakra dans mon appartement.

Itachi me jette un rapide coup d'œil auquel je ne peux répondre que d'un soupir.

\- Bref, comme je le disais, j'ai passé la journée à remuer mes pensées, visionner les images de mon passé et … je me suis souvenu. Je me suis revu à l'intérieur de Mito … de Kushina … aucune des deux n'a jamais été attachée … je le jurerais. Ça peut vous paraître étrange mais je peux prévenir Naruto lorsque les bouffées de violence vont me submerger. Je les sens monter en moi, régulièrement. Parfois je peux les contrôler, parfois non. J'avertis alors Naruto qui m'emmène … me défouler loin du village.

\- Et tu n'avais pas de telles pulsions avant Naruto ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. J'ignore si c'est parce que Naruto est un homme …

\- Je ne pense pas …

\- Quoi ? tu es bien catégorique, Nii-San …

\- Reprenons ce que nous savons sur votre relation qui a commencée la nuit de la naissance de Naruto. Kyubi , l'accouchement a affaibli le sceau qui te retenait en Kushina, mais c'est un Uchiha qui t'a libéré … d'après ses propres mots, nous savons qu'il s'agissait d'Obito Uchiha. L'homme que Dei a sauvé n'a rien d'un affreux personnage. Ce n'est qu'un père qui se mourrait d'inquiétude pour son fils, et qui s'est sacrifié pour retrouver sa femme. Lorsque tu l'as croisé, Sasuke, il t'a bien signalé qu'il avait été manipulé. C'est cet homme-là, le manipulateur, que nous devons rechercher, celui qui a organisé l'attaque de Kyubi sur le village en manipulant Obito.

\- Kurama …

\- Pardon, Naruto ?

\- Il a un nom, et c'est Kurama. Kyubi c'est juste un descriptif du nombre de ses queues. Il vous a donné son vrai nom tout à l'heure : Kurama, c'est une sorte d'autorisation implicite pour que vous l'utilisiez. C'est une marque de confiance et de respect de sa part. Vous êtes les deux seuls êtres humains, excepté ses Jinchûriki à connaitre son nom.

Sans relever la tête de ses genoux, il tend une main à travers les barreaux et caresse affectueusement la truffe du Renard. L'animal allonge le cou et baisse un peu plus la tête pour intensifier le contact. Itachi ne manque pas de m'adresser un signe, confirmant qu'il avait bien vu leur échange.

\- Je … je te remercie, Kurama. Nous te remercions.

L'animal ferme rapidement les yeux en signe d'acceptation des remerciements de mon frère.

\- Bon … ceci dit, revenons à notre affaire. Obito Uchiha. Manipulé pour te contrôler. Par qui ? Il nous faudra le découvrir… bien que je commence à avoir une petite idée. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as aucun souvenir de cette attaque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aucun souvenir jusqu'à ce que Minato ne commence à me sceller.

\- C'est normal. Obito savait maîtriser son Sharingan. Ce qui signifie … que tu as pu être la cible d'une seconde attaque sans le savoir. Si j'avais voulu t'utiliser, c'est comme ça que j'aurais opéré. Tous les risques sont pour Obito, et au final, c'est moi qui te contrôle.

\- Une illusion par-dessus l'illusion ?

\- Oui, Sasuke. Obito prend le contrôle, et notre inconnu a tout le loisir ensuite de lancer ses propres ordres, en toute sécurité.

\- Itachi … quel genre d'ordre pourrait-on donner à un démon, autre que « détruis le village ».

\- Naruto … j'ai vécu la troisième guerre Ninja au milieu d'un des Clans les plus agressifs. Cet homme-là également. Crois-moi, lorsqu'il s'agit de faire le mal, l'homme est très inventif … surtout les Uchiha.

\- Tu sembles … avoir une idée bien précise, Itachi.

\- Oui, Naruto. Je ne pense pas que la destruction du village était le but principal de cet inconnu, c'est juste la conséquence de la libération de Kurama ... pour moi, la véritable cible, c'était toi.

Surpris, Naruto relève brutalement la tête d'entre ses genoux.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment …

\- En t'enfermant à sa place derrière ces grilles.

\- Mais je n'étais qu'un bébé !

\- Non. Tu étais une bombe à retardement. Il avait sans doute … planifié … qu'un jour Kurama prenne le dessus sur toi, t'enferme ici ou même te tue avant de s'échapper à nouveau et retourner sa violence contre le village, une nouvelle fois, sans que lui-même n'aie à nouveau à intervenir.

\- Il peut faire ça ?

\- Kurama, le sceau du Yondaime te maintien de force en Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Beau-Gosse. Mais il est moins efficace maintenant. Le temps l'a affaibli.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez quand ces pulsions ont commencé ?

\- Je … je devais avoir six ou sept ans … je ne sais pas …

\- Moi, je me souviens exactement de la première fois que j'ai ressenti cette … pulsion, comme tu dis. Je dormais en toi, Gamin, et ça m'a réveillé. J'ai senti un frisson remonter le long de ton corps et tu t'es embrasé … soudainement ... enfin nous nous sommes embrasés. Quelques minutes auparavant, tu étais comme d'habitude, seul, à porter ton masque de gamin joyeux, et tout d'un coup tu étais … changé. Tu étais sur les bords de la rivière, à la limite du Quartier Uchiha, vers le ponton. J'ai retrouvé cette sensation de temps en temps, épisodiquement lorsque tu étais enfant, quelques fois lorsque tu étais en mission avec l'équipe sept, puis de plus en plus souvent lorsque tu trouvais des informations susceptibles de faire avancer la recherche de ton coéquipier qui était chez Orochimaru ... jusqu'à il y a un peu plus d'un mois où elle est devenue plus forte que jamais ... enfin ... c'était ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que vous m'offriez de superbes distractions qui font redescendre la tension.

\- Kyu, tu veux dire que …

\- Ouep, gamin … le beau gosse a raison, c'est certainement lié … mes pulsions ont un rapport avec le fait que tu sois tombé amoureux de ton bel Uchiha.

\- Une limite de temps ! oui, c'est vraiment une idée de génie … lancer un ordre à Kurama qui ne serait actif que lorsque tu serais amoureux, attendre que tu grandisses en découvrant l'amour et que le temps ait laissé se recharger toutes les réserves du Démon … qu'il lui ait rendu sa toute-puissance … c'est ingénieux … je ne pense pas qu'il ait prévu que tu craquerais si tôt … mais l'absence de Sasuke a malencontreusement favorisé ses plans. Une fois l'instinct réveillé, la frustration sexuelle devait bien s'évacuer … et la violence est apparue. Il a dû être bien surpris que rien ne se passe, que le Démon ne te combatte pas pour suivre ses instincts désormais réveillés, que tu arrives à dominer la bête qui vivait en toi.

\- Je ne le domine pas.

\- C'est ce qui est encore plus prodigieux. ça, c'est un fait qu'il n'a certainement pas dû prévoir. Je comprends maintenant que je vous ai devant moi ce que Sasuke voulait dire par «j'ai confiance en lui » et je suis certain que personne au monde n'a pu prévoir ça.

\- Itachi … tu veux que je … brise totalement le sceau de Papa ?

\- Je ne veux rien, Naruto. C'est une histoire qui ne concerne que Kurama et toi. C'est entre vous deux. Je dis juste que ce j'ai devant les yeux dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer sur le redoutable Kyubi et son Jinchûriki. Cette … arme … qui à mon avis n'en est pas une, fonctionne à l'amour, si on peut dire. C'est dorénavant une évidence pour moi que Kurama a sa place sur la colonne des Bijûs. Celui qui a créé ce système, qui a implanté ces différents temples dans tous les pays Ninjas, voulait promouvoir l'amour, le lien qui unit des personnes autour du Jinchûriki. Tu es la pièce centrale, Naruto. Tout tourne autour de toi. De plus en plus d'indices me poussent à croire que ce créateur était Hashirama Senju. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout, et je ne peux retirer de mon esprit la description du Sharingan du Shodaime : la pupille de l'amour. Par opposition, Madara Uchiha l'appelait la pupille de la haine. Tous ceux qui ont une place dans ce système, aiment le Jinchûriki. Le Protecteur est l'être qui l'aime d'amour. Les Gardiens, ceux qui l'aiment comme l'un de leur famille et le Biju …

\- Celui à qui il a donné sa confiance.

\- Oui, Naruto. C'est ce que je crois. Quand je vous vois tous les deux, quand je vois ta main se perdre dans sa fourrure, et lui se déplacer pour mieux apprécier la caresse, je ne peux pas douter du lien qui existe entre vous deux. Confiance, amitié ou amour, peu importe le nom finalement. C'est un lien. Mais je ne suis pas toi. Tu portes depuis ta naissance le poids d'être le Jinchûriki du plus puissant des Démons à Queues. Tu es, au monde, l'être qui connait le mieux ton Bijuu. Je te le répète, Naruto. C'est entre lui et toi. Si tu te trompes, si nous nous trompons, tu peux relâcher un Démon sanguinaire sur le village. Si nous avons raison, nous aurons une clé de plus pour faire fonctionner l'éclair de Fûjin.

Itachi laisse le silence s'installer avant de se relever.

\- Sasuke, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Sortons.

En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouve sur le toit du temple, étendu sur le torse de Naruto. Le visage de mon frère est à quelques centimètres du mien, sur l'autre pectoral du blond.

\- Tu penses qu'il va le libérer, Nii-San ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut nous préparer aux deux options. S'il perd le contrôle et que le Démon attaque …

\- On sera là. Obito y est arrivé, on y arrivera.

\- C'est quand même une idée de fou de penser qu'on pourrait compter sur un Démon …

\- Parce que tu considères que nous retrouver à Konoha ce n'en est pas une ? Nous y retrouver en bons termes qui plus est, en frères …

\- Tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais osé espérer un avenir comme celui-ci.

\- Et heureux en ménage, pour ce qui te concerne, Nii-San …

\- Tu vas un peu vite, Sasuke.

\- Ne me fais pas rire … je vous ai bien vus vous tenir par la main, Tenzô et toi.

\- Tu m'espionnes, Otouto ? Je plaisante … Disons qu'il se laisse aller, parfois … mais je suis toujours officiellement célibataire.

\- Amoureux mais célibataire ?

\- Je ne le nie pas, surtout pas à toi …

\- Finalement, le Clan Uchiha est bien un clan maudit … nous ne sommes pas faits pour être heureux.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Notre situation sentimentale, à tous les deux, est … délicate. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une caractéristique du Clan. Ça serait plutôt une caractéristique de la race humaine. Tu as vécu en solitaire comme moi, tu connais le prix du partage avec quelqu'un qui compte pour soi, de ce que cela apporte de plus à une journée de vivre auprès de ceux qu'on aime et qui nous aiment. Tu sais que cela change tout. Nous avons simplement … compris plus de choses plus tôt que nos partenaires.

\- J'aimerais te savoir heureux avant de partir jouer à l'ambassadeur aux confins du monde Ninja…

\- Tu ne vas pas partir, Otouto. Nous allons trouver un moyen d'arranger vos affaires. Et s'il faut construire une cellule dans ta chambre, et bien … on le fera. Vous êtes encore bien jeunes tous les deux … vous baissez bien rapidement les armes.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui. La vie est longue, Sasuke... et pleine de surprises. Vous n'avez que dix-sept ans … vous êtes impatients et impulsifs comme des jeunes loups affamés, vous voulez tout, tout de suite.

\- Justement non, Nii-San, la vie n'est pas longue, nous sommes des ninjas … tout peut s'arrêter si vite.

\- Si tu penses ça, alors autant t'isoler sur une île déserte et ne plus prendre aucun risque … Etre ninja nous pousse à vivre plus intensément, certes, mais pas n'importe comment non plus. Nous avons plus que quiconque besoin de stabilité autour de nous. Surtout toi et moi qui sommes ninjas ET Uchiha. Pourquoi penses-tu que nous ayons immédiatement pensé à rassembler autour de nous Kakashi et les autres ? Nous reformons un Clan, Sasuke. Notre Clan. Un Clan où nous pourrons nous ressourcer après le combat, un Clan qui prendra soin des nôtres si quelque chose nous arrive. Cet esprit de meute est en nous, Sasuke, et j'ai toujours trouvé ça bien. Cela nous libère l'esprit et nous permet de mieux nous concentrer sur le combat.

\- L'autre jour … pendant l'attaque de la Racine …

\- Tu as eu peur pour Naruto, je m'en suis aperçu. Mais nous n'en sommes qu'au début, Sasuke. Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que quatre au Quartier. Nous devons modeler cet endroit selon nos désirs, et apprendre les qualités de nos amis. Naruto et Tenzô ont su s'allier et se protéger sans notre aide. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de nous pour se défendre. Plus nous nous connaîtrons, plus cela nous paraîtra évident qu'ils sont forts. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre les bienfaits du travail d'équipe … Sasuke … attention … il bouge … Naruto se réveille … tenons-nous prêts au combat.

En un bond, Itachi et moi nous nous mettons en garde à quelques mètres de Naruto. Le blond se redresse lentement en position assise, les yeux toujours fermés. Il fait bouger sa tête de droite à gauche pour détendre son cou, et attrape subitement le bas de son T-Shirt. Il le passe rapidement au-dessus de sa tête et, d'une pirouette se retrouve debout et torse nu. Il lâche négligemment la pièce de tissu et pose ses deux mains sur ses abdominaux. Le tatouage de son sceau apparaît immédiatement tandis qu'il souffle longuement pour se détendre encore plus. J'échange un regard avec mon frère et me concentre méticuleusement sur les gestes de Naruto.

Le tatouage en forme de tourbillon sur son ventre se met subitement à tournoyer. Une fine fumée orange semble soudain sortir de son nombril. Elle tournoie autour de lui pendant quelques secondes, le frôle et le caresse … avant de se replier sur elle-même et de se concentrer à environ un mètre du sol avant de rejoindre le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, on peut discerner une silhouette prendre forme. La fumée tournoie de plus en plus rapidement, dessinant un corps puis … des pattes, un museau, de longues oreilles. Finalement, un renard d'une taille légèrement plus grande qu' Akamaru, recouvert d'un long pelage orange apparaît. Un masque noir part de l'extrémité de son museau, entoure chacun de ses yeux aux pupilles rouges et se termine à la pointe de ses oreilles. Neuf queues touffues battent l'air dans son dos.

L'animal qui vient de prendre texture, s'étire paresseusement, comme un félin. Puis, il s'élance et parcourt la surface du toit à grande vitesse. Il saute, rebondit puis glisse au sol avant de revenir vers nous et de se jeter sur Naruto, le propulsant au sol. Le blond éclate de rire et ouvre enfin les yeux pour découvrir son assaillant. L'animal est à présent à quatre pattes au-dessus du blond, et entreprend minutieusement de lui nettoyer chaque centimètre carré de son visage à l'aide de son énorme langue.

\- Kyu, calme-toi, Kyu … oui, je t'entends, c'est génial ça, mais laisse-moi respirer …

Itachi se redresse et m'adresse un œil étonné. Je quitte à mon tour ma position de défense et fais un pas vers l'homme plaqué au sol.

\- Naruto ?

\- Présent ! c'est bon, Kyu … laisse-moi me lever.

\- Tu … nous expliques ?

\- Nous avons parlé à cœur ouvert, Kyu et moi … et j'ai retiré le sceau. Nous avons … fusionné, tout en douceur. Mon chakra est le sien, et le sien est à moi. vous comprenez ?

\- Mais … ton sceau est toujours dessiné sur ton ventre …

\- Oui, mais il ne le retient plus. Il me permet de garder un peu de contrôle sur lui mais c'est plus comme une demande qu'un ordre. On leur montre ?

Le renard saute au sol et Naruto peut enfin se relever. Il repositionne une main sur le sceau et effectue une rotation vers la gauche. La fumée refait son apparition et entoure immédiatement le renard. Elle se condense jusqu'à former une sphère opaque autour de l'animal. Soudain, la sphère éclate en une myriade d'éclats de lumière et une silhouette humaine accroupie apparaît. L'homme se redresse lentement, étirant chacun de ses muscles au passage. De longs cheveux rouge sang coulent en cascade le long de son dos, regroupés en une queue basse identique à celle de mon frère, mais divisée ensuite en neuf tresses qui s'entrechoquent au niveau de ses reins. Il porte une tenue satinée blanche avec des broderies rouge, de pur style japonais. Son haut est à col droit et mancherons, mettant en valeur sa forte musculature et son pantalon est rentré dans de hautes bottes rouges qui lui montent jusqu'aux genoux. Le Démon se retourne vers nous et nous fixe de ses yeux orange. Il est plus grand que moi, plus massif aussi, plus sauvage … il est tout simplement magnifique. Le regard qu'il pose sur moi me fait frissonner. J'ai une seconde l'impression qu'il me déshabille du regard avant de se décider de me croquer tout cru ou pas.

\- Itachi, Sas'ke, je vous présente la forme humaine de Kurama : Kyu


	67. Kyu

Bon ... notre trio d'enquêteurs est devenu un quatuor et la bataille approche ... comme la fin de la fic ... plus que 10 épisodes avant les deux épilogues ...

Bonne lecture ! et ... reviews ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

67 - Kyu

Nous redescendons les marches qui mènent au temple. Naruto ouvre la marche, discutant vivement avec Kyu. Itachi et moi suivons à deux pas derrière. La traversée du Quartier s'effectue rapidement, animée par les éclats de rire de Naruto. Celle du village jusqu'à la Tour de l'Hokage est clairement moins détendue. Il faut dire que Kyu ne passe pas inaperçu, tout comme les rires de Naruto. Tous les regards se posent sur eux et de nombreux murmures s'élèvent à leur passage. Kyu ne manque pas de laisser glisser son regard d'un villageois à l'autre, leur accordant parfois un sourire ravageur ou un regard menaçant. Itachi ne peut se retenir de pouffer devant le regard gourmand du renard se retournant sur un fessier ou une poitrine mise inconsciemment en valeur.

\- Kyu …

\- Ben quoi, Naruto … on a dit que je devais tester combien de temps ma transformation pouvait tenir … Une bonne séance de sport en chambre, ça serait un bon moyen de tester, non ? A moins que Sexy-Uchiha ne veuille participer et qu'on fasse ça entre nous …

\- Holà, merci bien, Kyu, mais je ne pourrai malheureusement pas t'aider sur ce coup là …

\- Kyu … tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment ? On va à la réunion de la vieille, je te rappelle. Et tu n'oublies pas ce qu'on a dit, hein ?

\- Oui, Naruto. Je veux m'amuser un peu mais je n'oublie pas ce pourquoi je suis libre. Je te l'ai dit, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma promesse.

La Tour de l'Hokage est finalement en vue. On remarque aisément qu'elle est en ébullition. Des hommes masqués sont en faction sur la terrasse du toit, d'autres s'échappent d'une fenêtre pour mieux retourner dans le bâtiment par une autre. Tout le monde court tellement dans les couloirs que nous passons presque inaperçus jusqu'au bureau de la Hokage.

Naruto frappe rapidement à la porte entrouverte et la pousse sans attendre de réponse. Après tout, c'est aussi son bureau, non ? La cheffe du village est entourée de plusieurs ANBU au visage masqué. Deux d'entre eux attirent particulièrement mon attention. Un chien discute à voix basse avec un chat tout en consultant un dossier. A part la différenciation par l'animal représenté sur leur masque, on ne les distingue que par leur chevelure : d'épais cheveux gris pour l'un et de courts épis bruns pour l'autre.

Naruto s'approche du bureau et tousse légèrement. Les deux hommes aux masques d'animaux redressent aussitôt la tête et se figent en voyant entrer Kyu dans le bureau. La Hokage, elle, est toujours le nez dans une pile de dossiers, apposant sa signature à droite ou à gauche tout en hurlant des ordres aux pauvres ANBU qui entrent et qui sortent sans arrêt. L'homme aux cheveux gris semble hésiter une seconde puis, doucement, pose la main sur l'épaule de la femme blonde.

\- Quoi ? tu as déjà fini de régler les tours de garde ?

\- Je pense que cela attendra, Hokage-Sama …

Il passe son index sous le nez de la femme, et le pointe vers notre direction. Elle regarde une seconde le doigt devant son visage, pivote les yeux pour suivre la direction indiquée et tombe sur Naruto qui est debout devant son bureau.

\- Naruto ! et tu ne dis rien, toi ! Tu tombes bien, tu vas m'aider à organiser ce foutu départ …

Mais Kakashi, puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui, n'en reste pas là. Il décale sa main et la pose sur le côté de la tête de la femme, sur sa tempe gauche. D'une légère pression, il lui fait pencher son visage, de manière à ce qu'elle regarde derrière le blond. Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsqu'elle les pose sur la montagne de muscles aux cheveux rouges que la silhouette du blond ne cache pas entièrement.

\- Que … qui …

\- Je peux t'expliquer, Baa-chan …

\- DEHORS ! tout le monde DEHORS ! sauf ceux qui savent qu'ils doivent rester !

Le bureau se vide à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne reste bientôt plus que Naruto, Kyu, mon frère et moi d'un côté du bureau et Tsunade et les deux hommes masqués de l'autre.

\- Naruto ?

\- Baa-Chan … je te présente Kyu. Nous avons totalement fusionné i peu près une heure, et je l'ai … libéré.

\- Libé … ré ? mais …

Le principal intéressé s'avance alors vers le bureau, attrape rapidement la main de la Hokage assise et la porte à ses lèvres en s'inclinant fortement.

\- Tsunade-Sama, veuillez recevoir mes plus sincères salutations.

\- Qu …

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter. J'ai choisi de porter sous cette forme plus humaine le nom de Kyu, le surnom que me donne Naruto en privé depuis de nombreuses années. Mais vous devez mieux me connaitre sur le nom de Kyubi, le Démon-Renard à neuf queues. Comme vous l'a indiqué Naruto il y a quelques secondes, il m'a libéré. Le Sceau du défunt Yondaime Minato ne me retient plus emprisonné dans le corps de son fils. Cependant, j'ai tenu à garder un lien avec lui. Naruto restera mon refuge. Ce qui signifie que lorsque je ne serai pas sous une forme matérielle, je retournerai en lui, comme auparavant. Nous conservons également une sorte de lien télépathique que nous n'avons pas encore eu l'opportunité de tester sur la distance. Je suis conscient que vous devez vous poser des milliers de questions sur mes intentions, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps de nous y attarder maintenant. Vous allez au combat dans le but de défendre le village de Suna et cette démarche vous honore. Sachez juste que je me tiendrai aux cotés de Naruto en votre absence, et que j'œuvrerai avec lui pour le bien de Konoha. Pour faire simple … je me propose comme nouveau membre de l'équipe Nezumi. Naruto, as-tu autre chose à rajouter ?

Le blond sourit et hoche la tête de bas en haut, l'air franchement amusé.

\- Non, Kyu, tu as tout dit. Et j'approuve pour ton intégration dans l'équipe. Tu nous avais fixé la mission de faire avancer la recherche dans le temple, Baa-Chan, c'est ce que nous avons fait. Nous pensons que Kyu doit faire partie du système centré sur moi. Il nous faudra tester, bien entendu, mais sa place devrait être sur la colonne des Bijûs qui est gravée au sol.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Kyu relever la tête et la diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte. L'extrémité de son nez se met à frémir, comme s'il humait l'air.

\- Naruto …

\- Oui, Kyu ?

\- Je rentre.

\- Tu ? oh … ok …

Le renard se penche une dernière fois face à la cheffe du village et se transforme soudain en une longue colonne de fumée orange qui réintègre le ventre de Naruto sous le regard exorbité de la blonde. Moi, je ne peux retirer mon regard de la fenêtre. Je suis certain que sa soudaine envie de retourner en Naruto n'est pas une lubie du Démon. Il a senti quelque chose ou … quelqu'un … Je porte la main à mon sabre et le dégaine lentement. Soudain, d'un bond, je me retrouve le dos contre le mur à droite de la fenêtre, et mon arme remonte sur la gorge de l'homme qui essaie de pénétrer dans le bureau par le toit.

\- Tsssss … Je serais toi, je ne bougerais pas …

Mon geste a été si rapide que tous ne le réalisent qu'en entendant le son de ma voix.

\- Eh bien, la sécurité a augmenté, à ce que vois … Tsunade ! tu veux vraiment faire tuer ton vieil ami ?

La Hokage se lève de son fauteuil et vient s'accroupir face au visage de l'homme que je tiens en respect.

\- Mon vieil ami ? Je n'attends pas de vieil ami aujourd'hui. Hier, j'en attendais un mais il n'a pas daigné montrer son nez.

\- Allons, Princesse, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour quelques heures de retard …

\- Je suis un peu occupée en ce moment, si tu l'ignores. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises.

\- Eh, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de passer !

J'appuie un peu plus sur mon arme, histoire de lui montrer qu'élever la voix n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Rhhha, toujours aussi chiens de garde ces Uchiha. Tsunade !

\- Excellents réflexes, Sasuke. Je te remercie. Tu peux relâcher cet idiot, maintenant.

Je fais glisser lentement la lame de ma Kusanagi sur sa gorge en la retirant.

\- Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'utiliser la porte d'entrée la prochaine fois, Jiraya-Sama.

\- Nananère, et en plus il m'a reconnu, Uchiha de malheur …

\- Ero-Sennin ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Naruto ! Salut gamin ! Eh tu as encore grandi toi, tu vas finir par me dépasser ! Mais laisse-moi te regarder, tu es magnifique ! Alors tu as fait craquer toutes les jeunes filles du village ? Tu me raconteras en détail toutes tes petites histoires avec ces belles et fraîches jeunes fleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto sourit tristement et laisse un léger soupir traverser ses lèvres. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le renard a tenu à regagner le corps de Naruto. Ce vieillard n'est pas qu'un pervers, il est surtout porté sur la gente féminine. Naruto a dû être le témoin de ses périples et de ses dragues diverses de toutes les demoiselles qu'ils ont pu croiser... je n'ose pas imaginer que ce type tordu ait eu l'idée de l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins. Kurama m'a précisé un jour que Naruto n'avait jamais regardé les filles … ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui tous les jours.

La Hokage frappe soudain du poing sur la table.

\- Jiraya ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rentrer au village pour que tu utilises la vie sexuelle de Naruto pour remplir tes sales bouquins ! Nous partons en guerre, je te signale ! Et j'aimerais compter sur toi pour lutter à mes côtés.

\- Pfff … comme si j'allais refuser d'accompagner ma Princesse au combat.

\- Jiraya-Sama … pardonnez-moi, mais …

\- Itachi Uchiha ! la rumeur était donc vraie !

\- Oui, Jiraya-Sama … Je suis effectivement de retour à Konoha, grâce à Tsunade-Sama … et je n'ai aucun doute que ma présence ici n'est pas une surprise pour vous et que vous le savez parfaitement depuis bien longtemps. Mais si vous le permettez, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Vous étiez au pays du Vent n'est-ce-pas ?

L'homme à la longue chevelure blanche se redresse brusquement et perd aussitôt son ton jovial.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Vous êtes le meilleur espion de Konoha et une armée en déplacement n'a pas dû vous échapper mais ce n'est pas le sujet que je veux aborder. Connaissez-vous un temple Uchiha situé dans le pays du Vent. Il serait localisé à la frontière avec le pays de la Terre, dans une haute montagne que traverse un cours d'eau.

\- Un temple Uchiha ? et pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

\- Jiraya … répond … c'est important … ordre de ton Hokage.

\- Oh c'est bon, Tsunade, ne te fâche pas … je connais un tel bâtiment, effectivement. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'un Clan comme le vôtre pouvait bien avoir gagné à installer un temple hors du pays du feu. Un peu plus de mégalomanie, certainement … Il est à moins d'un jour de marche de Suna, et parfaitement conservé. On ne peut pas critiquer vos qualités de bâtisseurs, c'est déjà beaucoup, non ?

\- Un Clan comme le nôtre … je vois … Tsunade-Sama, Sasuke et moi nous continuerons notre mission en attendant votre retour. Tous nos vœux vous accompagnent pour que vous arriviez à temps pour sauver le peuple de Suna.

\- Itachi …

\- Sasuke, on rentre.

Sans aucun autre mot, il se retourne et sort du bureau. Je m'incline rapidement face à la Hokage, fais un signe de tête à Naruto qui vient d'échouer de retenir mon frère et m'élance à sa poursuite. La porte du bureau vient à peine de claquer dans mon dos que j'entends Tsunade hurler sur son ancien coéquipier. Je rattrape mon frère en quelques enjambées. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer qu'il fulmine intérieurement, vu comme il marmonne à voix basse tandis qu'il avance rapidement en direction du Quartier. Soudain, il accélère et saute sur un toit. Il se retourne vers moi, toujours au sol, puis agite sa main baguée devant moi.

\- Chez toi ! vite !

Il disparaît aussitôt dans un nuage de corbeaux noirs comme la nuit. Je lève les yeux au ciel quelques secondes … savoir reproduire une attaque n'est pas la maîtriser, je suis incapable de me projeter sur une aussi grande distance. Un soupir, et je me précipite en courant vers chez moi.

Je franchis rapidement la porte et trouve Itachi assis en tailleur au milieu de mon salon, les mains tendues devant lui. Sa bague diffuse une image floue devant lui. Itachi tourne la tête en m'entendant défaire mes sandales.

\- Ce n'est pas Deidara, c'est Kisame.

\- Kisame ? le mec de Taki ?

\- Oui. Mon ancien coéquipier.

\- Deidara a dit qu'il était venu le voir à Suna.

\- Oui, et j'ignore pourquoi il m'appelle. Cela fait deux fois que la connexion est interrompue avant qu'il ne me dise un seul mot.

Je m'installe à sa gauche lorsque l'image retransmise par la bague se met à onduler, jusqu'à laisser apparaitre un visage anguleux que je reconnais.

\- Itachi … je vais faire vite. Leur ronde est de toutes les trois minutes.

\- Kisame ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

\- Dei m'a appelé en renfort. Une cinquantaine de types sont après lui à la recherche des prisonniers. Sasori a fait diversion pour les éloigner du temple que Dei a trouvé. Moi, je suis tombé sur le reste des troupes. Ils sont nombreux, plusieurs centaines d'hommes, enfin si on peut encore les appeler des hommes … Ils vont passer à l'attaque demain à l'aube au grand maximum. Demain soir, Suna sera en cendres.

\- Tu es loin du temple ?

\- Non. Quelques heures de marche, une heure de course tout au plus. Je suis à cinq heures de Suna, autant dire rien.

\- Les troupes de Konoha partent aujourd'hui.

\- Vous allez juste ramasser les cadavres. Même si on les attaque avec Dei et Sasori, on n'a aucune chance à trois…

\- Kisame ! Retourne au temple et protégez-vous !

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-les se mettre en marche, et retourne au temple auprès de Dei et les autres. On va tenter quelque chose d'ici. Je te tiens au courant.

\- Ok.

L'image se brouille une nouvelle fois alors qu' Itachi se relève.

\- Sasuke, il faut prévenir la Hokage avant qu'ils ne partent. Vite !


	68. Trop tard

Les choses se précipitent ...

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

68 - Trop tard

Nous retraversons le village dans l'autre sens, en bondissant de toit en toit en direction de la Tour de l'Hokage. Lorsque nous nous posons au pied de l'escalier qui mène à l'intérieur du bâtiment, nous savons déjà qu'il est trop tard. Plus aucun ANBU n'est visible, plus aucune agitation aux fenêtres et le couloir est désert.

\- Itachi, nous arrivons trop tard !

\- Tout dépendra de qui est parti … Suis-moi !

Il repart en courant le long du couloir et entre sans prendre le temps de frapper dans le bureau de la Hokage. La pièce est vide.

\- Merde, ils sont où ?

\- Attends, Nii-San …

Je ferme les yeux et calme les battements de mon cœur. Un soupir et je laisse diffuser du chakra tout autour de moi. Concentre-toi, Sasuke … je peux ainsi sentir les chakras de tous les ninjas qui sont autour de moi. Naruto … je cherche Naruto … je reconnaîtrais son chakra entre plusieurs milliers… où es-tu, Baka ?

\- Sur le toit, Nii-San !

Nous repartons en courant et avalons les marches de l'escalier qui nous conduisent à lui. Itachi défonce littéralement la porte qui donne sur la terrasse du toit. La lumière qui baigne l'endroit me fait plisser les yeux, puis, soudain, je le vois. Il se tient à la rambarde qui ceinture le sommet de la tour et toute son attention est portée vers l'horizon. Il porte le manteau blanc de son père et le chapeau de chef du village pend sur ses épaules, retenu par un fin ruban qui ceinture son cou. Le soleil semble embraser ses cheveux blonds et lui crée une aura brillante tout autour de lui. Il se retourne lentement, nous ayant certainement entendu arriver. Son visage est plus sérieux que jamais, et il me semble voir ses yeux briller plus que d'ordinaire. Putain, je ne pourrai jamais me passer de cette vision. Mon cœur s'emballe rien qu'en étant à quelques mètres de lui. Je referme fortement les yeux dans le vain espoir de me soustraire à son image. Mauvaise idée assurément puisque mon esprit m'envoie aussitôt des nouvelles images de lui, de ses yeux tout aussi brillants lorsqu'il était abandonné sous moi. C'est la voix de mon frère qui me sort de mes rêveries.

\- Naruto … Tsunade-Sama est déjà partie ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu … vous … pardon, Hokage-Sama … j'ai des informations à vous communiquer.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Itachi … je ne veux pas entendre un seul Hokage-Sama de votre part... Ni toi, ni Sas'ke, ni aucun membre de l'équipe Nezumi. Vous êtes ma famille, et ce chapeau ne change rien. Et si tu me vouvoies encore une fois, je te le fais bouffer, ce chapeau.

Mon frère lui adresse un petit sourire avant de lui montrer sa bague.

\- J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Suna. Ils vont se faire attaquer dans quelques heures.

\- Quoi ?

\- Kisame est sur les traces des attaquants. Ils sont prêts au combat.

\- Merde … Tsunade va arriver trop tard.

\- Naruto … je sais que c'est complètement fou, mais … on devrait tenter d'utiliser l'éclair de Fûjin. A moins que Kakashi ne soit lui aussi parti …

\- On parle de moi ?

Je me retourne rapidement pour découvrir l'homme qui vient de s'exprimer. Il est adossé au mur de la petite cabane qui abrite l'escalier qui mène à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il était là avant notre arrivée ? Je n'ai vu que Naruto sur le toit, toute mon attention a été immédiatement attirée par lui. J'ai beau tout faire pour ne pas y penser, pour m'éloigner de lui, je replonge inévitablement à chaque fois que je croise ses yeux. Et plus je m'efforce de l'éviter, plus l'attraction est forte. J'oublie tout lorsque je le vois … j'ai même été incapable de ressentir la présence de l'homme qui s'approche à présent de moi … et ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

\- Je t'ai surpris Sasuke ? tu es pâle …

\- Non, Sensei … je … réfléchissais, désolé.

\- Si tu le dis … Itachi, tu voulais me voir ?

\- Je me demandais si vous étiez parti avec Tsunade-Sama ...

\- Non, elle redoute que l'armée se dirige vers le village après avoir détruit Suna. Elle est plus partie avec des équipes médicales qu'avec des combattants.

\- Naruto … même si tu ne veux pas que je te traite en Hokage, c'est tout de même toi qui va devoir prendre la décision … Nous sommes tous ici, tous ceux concernés par l'éclair de Fûjin, et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir sauver Suna.

\- Quoi ? de quoi tu parles ?

\- L'éclair de Fûjin … cette arme qui n'en est pas une, j'en suis convaincu … c'est le dernier espoir de Suna

\- Itachi … nous ne savons pas de quoi il en retourne avec ce truc …

\- Mais si, Naruto. Nous en savons bien suffisamment. Nous pouvons faire pencher la balance en faveur de Suna. Regarde nous … regarde qui sont les protagonistes de cette histoire … Toi, le jinchûriki du Kyubi, le Hokage du village du feu à la réserve du chakra phénoménale, Kyu c'est-à-dire le démon-renard en personne qui a déjà détruit par le passé les défenses du village en quelques minutes, Kakashi, le célèbre Ninja copieur désormais l'égal des meilleurs Uchiha avec ses deux pupilles et ses centaines de jutsus encore plus puissants à présent, Sasuke pour qui le combat n'a plus de secrets grâce à l'enseignement conjugué de Kakashi et d'Orochimaru, et moi… Naruto … toute modestie mise de côté, nous sommes les meilleurs combattants de Konoha.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais …

\- On peut également compter sur mes amis. Je suis conscient que tu ne les connais que de réputations et qu'elles sont mauvaises, mais je t'assure que Kisame, Deidara et Sasori se joindront à nous pour combattre et qu'ils ne sont pas des novices dans ce domaine.

\- Combattre ? mais comment veux-tu qu'on aille combattre ?

\- Naruto … cet éclair a été créé par le Shodaime pour prouver à sa femme, la première Jinchûriki, qu'elle était toujours aimée malgré la présence d'un Bijû en elle. Cette volonté a été transmise à ta mère, puis à toi. Toi aussi, tout comme elles, tu as réussi à réunir des personnes autour de toi qui t'aiment et qui correspondent aux désirs de l'Eclair : tes gardiens et ton protecteur.

\- Je suis d'accord mais ...

\- Naruto, tu es un homme, contrairement à ces deux femmes, mais le plus important c'est que tu es un Uzumaki, comme Kushina et comme Mito. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu ne portais pas le nom de ton père ? Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, pas Naruto Namikaze. J'y vois une similarité avec Sasuke et moi. Uchiha, Uzumaki … ces noms ont leur propre importance … leurs propres qualités. Pour les Uchiha, il s'agit de nos pupilles. Uchiha égale Sharingan. Ce sont pratiquement des synonymes … Pour les Uzumaki …

\- La téléportation.

\- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre.

\- Papa était connu comme l'éclair jaune de Konoha mais je sais que c'est Maman qui lui a appris cette technique. Il avait besoin de ses Kunai du Dieu du Tonnerre comme support. J'ai appris comment utiliser cette technique dans le coffre que Tsunade m'a remis lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je connaissais ma filiation.

\- Et tu l'as appris seul ?

\- Oui. Facilement même, c'était très détaillé… Et j'avais les kunais de Papa.

\- Si, comme je le pense, cette technique est un don héréditaire, alors tu n'as pas besoin de ces kunais et l'apprentissage était facile puisque ce jutsu était déjà en toi.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. Ce don est en toi, offert par le sang de ta mère. Cette « arme » a été créée pour te téléporter … pour être plus précis, je pense qu'elle a été créée pour que tu nous téléportes à ta suite, pour t'envoyer toi, tes Gardiens, ton Protecteur, et ton Biju libéré dans le temple Uchiha de ton choix.

\- Itachi … tu veux dire que cet éclair pourrait nous permettre de rejoindre le pays du vent ?

\- Mieux que ça, il peut nous permettre de rejoindre Kisame, Dei et Sasori, d'aller soigner Obito et Hiruko et de nous retrouver à deux heures de Suna, qui plus est, dans le dos des attaquants.

\- Mais … on ignore comment cela fonctionne

\- On sait comment cela s'allume. La prochaine étape est de constater ce que la présence de Kyu peut changer. On est tout proche de pouvoir l'utiliser, j'en suis convaincu.

\- Itachi, ça peut être dangereux.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Suna est un village allié et cette armée risque fort de s'en prendre à Konoha ensuite. Kakashi, Sasuke … vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Eh bien, les enfants … je suis assez partant d'essayer avec … comment as-tu dis déjà, Naruto ?

\- Kyu, Sensei. La forme humaine de Kyubi porte le nom de Kyu.

\- Je suis donc partant pour y retourner et tenter de trouver la place de Kyu.

\- Sas'ke ?

\- On devrait déjà y être. La théorie d'Itachi tient la route et le temps nous manque pour tergiverser. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Nii-San, à nous cinq, on peut faire pencher la balance en faveur de Suna et enfin en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Naruto fait en pas en avant dans notre direction avant de lever le regard au ciel. A sa droite, l'air semble s'opacifier sous les volutes de fumée orange, avant de s'obscurcir et de prendre forme humaine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kyu est parmi nous.

\- C'est à toi de décider, Naruto. Mais si tu me demandes mon avis…

\- Je le connais déjà ton avis, Kyu … Kakashi, Iruka est encore ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faut me le trouver… je vais lui remettre les pleins pouvoirs du village.

\- Je peux te le ramener en quelques minutes.

\- Ok. Direction mon bureau alors … je mets tout ça sur papier et on file au temple.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous laissons dans le bureau du Hokage un Iruka tremblotant, habillé d'un long manteau blanc ourlé de flammes et d'un chapeau conique rouge. Il tient fébrilement entre ses doigts le courrier de Naruto qui explique la situation et qui lui remet les pleins pouvoirs jusqu'au retour de Tsunade. Je parierais qu'il ne va jamais oser sortir du bureau et qu'il sera dans la même position lorsque nous reviendrons.

\- Chacun fait un saut chez soi pour s'équiper avant de se retrouver au pied de l'escalier du temple. On part se battre, les amis. Ne lésinez pas sur l'armement, Suna s'occupera de nous pour nous nourrir et nous soigner une fois que nous aurons vaincu ces brutes épaisses. Ne prenez que du premier secours.

\- Naruto, il faut également penser à Obito et Hiruko.

\- Oui, Sensei. Je me chargerai d'eux. D'après ce qu'a dit Deidara, ils sont stables et récupèrent lentement. Je pense que laisser un ou deux clones auprès d'eux, au cas où, devrait suffire à les protéger s'ils restent au temple.

\- Naruto, tu réalises que tu parles comme si nous allions réellement nous téléporter au temple de Suna ?

\- Je voulais vos opinions mais je suis convaincu moi aussi que la théorie d'Itachi est la bonne. Je … je voudrais également profiter que nous soyons tous ensemble pour vous dire que j'étais très fier de vous avoir autour de moi. Vous vous apprêtez à mettre vos vies en jeu pour un village qui n'est pas le vôtre. Je suis … le plus chanceux des hommes d'avoir des gens comme vous à mes côtés.

Kakashi fait un pas en avant et pose une main sur la tête de son ancien élève.

\- Tu feras un excellent Hokage, Naruto, tout comme l'a été ton père. Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler au nom de toute l'équipe Nezumi, ni au nom de tous les villageois, mais … c'est nous qui sommes fiers d'avoir un Hokage tel que toi. Tu vas toi aussi prendre tous les risques alors que tu aurais pu rester tranquillement au village, et savourer d'avoir enfin réalisé ton rêve d'être devenu Hokage. Au lieu de ça, tu n'as pas hésité à remettre le pouvoir entre les mains d'un homme de confiance et à aller au combat. Naruto, je suis fier de toi en tant que ton professeur et en tant que ton ami.

Itachi fait à son tour un pas en avant et pose sa main sur celle de Kakashi, suivi de près par Kyu qui effectue le même geste.

\- Putain, les mecs, vous êtes plus sentimentaux que Sakura … vous êtes pitoyables.

\- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, Otouto, un peu de démonstration d'affection n'a jamais tué personne, viens placer ta main ici …

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ça peut aider les mecs de Suna à se battre ? que ça va empêcher ces brutes de raser leur village ? On n'en a rien à foutre de tout ce bordel à l'eau de rose.

Naruto soupire longuement et retire les trois mains déposées sur sa tête.

\- Il a raison. Merci, Kakashi-Sensei, Itachi et Kyu mais on ferait mieux d'aller nous équiper. Rendez-vous au pied de l'escalier qui mène au temple.

Un « oui » éclate et les trois hommes qui viennent de le prononcer, bondissent sur les divers toits qui sont le plus court chemin jusqu'à leurs maisons respectives pour deux d'entre eux, jusqu'à l'escalier du temple pour le dernier. Au moment où je m'élance sur le toit le plus près de moi, une main se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Sas'ke …

\- Ecoute, Naruto, je sais ce que …

\- Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux dire, alors laisse-moi parler. J'ai parfaitement compris que tu ne me pardonnes pas de ne pas vouloir m'installer avec toi. Je sais que tu connais mes raisons, et que tu n'y crois pas. Je ne vais pas tenter de te convaincre, et pour être totalement honnête, je commence à être fatigué de tes sarcasmes et de tes ridicules excuses pour ne pas me toucher. Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux t'imaginer, quel délire tu t'inventes mais tu as visiblement décidé de redevenir le salaud de ton enfance, c'est ton choix. Ce que je sais, c'est que tant que le doute perdurera, je ne prendrai aucun risque et je préfère que tu me haïsses plutôt que de risquer d'attenter à ta vie. Je suis conscient que nous deux … nous deux … tu ne veux plus en entendre parler. Ça me tue, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Mais pour l'heure, on va combattre et je dois savoir si je peux compter sur toi si on doit combattre côte à côte.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ignore comment on se répartira, une fois là-bas... Un seul groupe ou des binômes … Je pense que cela dépendra des informations que nous rapportera Deidara … à moins que … finalement, non. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Tu m'as déjà offert la solution. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu répètes sans cesses que tu es pressé que cette histoire se termine, alors rassure toi, ton vœu ne va pas tarder à se réaliser. Tu resteras auprès d'Obito et de sa femme au temple et on se passera de toi au combat, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Et sans que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste ou prononcer le moindre mot, il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.


	69. Remontrances

Euh ... Il semblerait que le site ait de nouveau un problème d'affichage des reviews ... j'essaie de répondre en passant par ma boite mail mais je ne sais pas si ça vous arrive ...

Mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser tomber notre histoire et voici un épisode qui devrait vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

69 - Remontrances

Je rattrape Kakashi que j'ai vu passer devant ma maison lorsque j'en sortais. Il ralentit quelque peu afin de me laisser me porter à ses côtés.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Oui, Sensei ?

Il se stoppe sur un toit et saute souplement au milieu de la route en contrebas. Sans réfléchir, je me pose à ses côtés.

\- Un problème ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

\- Tu as vu où nous sommes ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. À droite, l'allée principale du Quartier… à gauche, celle qui mène au cimetière du Quartier et derrière moi … derrière moi, un grand chêne. Non, LE grand chêne.

\- Tu te souviens, Sasuke ? Tu venais de revenir à Konoha et un espion de la Racine était sur le toit, là … tu te souviens de cet arbre ?

\- Comment vous …

\- J'étais à la surveillance de l'espion. Je vous ai vu ce jour-là, Naruto et toi.

\- Kami-Sama …

\- Sasuke … Je ne vais pas te mentir … Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde toi … tu viens de passer chez toi et tu t'es changé. Tu as remis la tenue que tu portais du temps d'Orochimaru. Sans parler que tes yeux ont perdu la flamme qui y brillait depuis plusieurs semaines et que tu sembles plus souvent dans tes pensées que parmi nous. J'ai l'impression de revoir celui qui a passé les portes du village il y a plus d'un mois.

\- Je vais me battre ! Cette tenue est peut être une tenue de danseuse, comme dit Naruto, mais elle me laisse une grande liberté de mouvements et …

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, s'il te plait… Et ne me ment pas. Tu m'as fait l'honneur de … de me réserver une place à part auprès de toi, alors je vais être direct. Nous avons tous compris que tu as été blessé par le refus de Naruto de …

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas …

\- Tu as raison. C'est votre vie privée. Mais tu ne vas pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour mon … fils ? C'est bien comme ça que tu t'es qualifié un jour, non ?

Bien malgré moi, je baisse la tête comme un enfant prêt à recevoir un sermon après avoir été pris en pleine bêtise.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit … j'étais très jeune lorsque mon propre père est mort. Je … ne sais pas trouver les mots qu'un père doit dire à son fils, on ne me les a jamais dis. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est être le plus honnête avec toi. Je te vois rejeter Naruto et nous tous avec, et j'ai … j'ai peur de te perdre une nouvelle fois.

\- Je …

\- Tu n'es plus un enfant, Sasuke. Je me doute que ce que tu vis dois t'effrayer, te faire perdre les maigres repères que tu as tenté de te recréer depuis ton retour mais tu ne dois pas tout confondre, et surtout tu ne dois pas oublier que tu n'es pas le seul à être concerné par votre histoire.

\- Je le sais, ça. Je sais que Naruto souffre de la situation autant que moi … peut-être même plus … Je … Le rejeter, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, Sensei. Si je le pousse à me haïr, alors la séparation sera moins pénible pour lui.

\- C'est ton plan ? Te faire détester de Naruto ? Tu crois vraiment que cet homme qui t'aime depuis ses sept ans va te haïr parce que tu refuses de poser ta main sur sa tête avec nous et parce que tu ressors ta vieille tenue ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu crois qu'il a couché avec toi sur un coup de tête ? Qu'il ne prend pas votre relation au sérieux ? Que te voir t'éloigner de lui n'est pas en train de le détruire ?

\- Le détruire ? C'est lui qui refuse d'être sérieux avec moi, je vous signale !

\- Parce que coucher avec toi tu ne considères pas cela comme être sérieux ?

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble …

\- Pardon ?

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble, on a …

\- Fait l'amour ? c'est ce que tu veux dire ? ok … vous avez fait l'amour, j'en conviens aisément. Si je comprends bien, tu me fais remarquer la différence entre toi et moi, c'est ça ? Naruto a fait l'amour avec toi et a couché avec moi… Je vois.

\- Sensei, non … je … je ne veux pas que vous le preniez mal, je …

\- Tu chéris ce qu'il y a eu entre vous. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Et tu n'as pas faux, en plus. Mes sentiments fluctuants ne m'ont jamais été retournés et c'est très bien comme ça. Ce que tu ne sais pas sur cette période, Sasuke, ce que tu sous-estimes, ce que tu n'as pas encore compris, c'est qu'il te voyait toi, lorsque nous étions ensemble.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il me faisait toujours retirer mon bandeau dès que nous étions ensemble. Il était … fasciné par mon Sharingan. J'ai compris pourquoi lorsqu'il a murmuré ton nom un certain soir, pendant que ... enfin tu m'as compris.

\- Pourquoi vous me racontez ça ?

\- Pour que tu comprennes que tu n'arriveras à rien de cette manière. Que Naruto ne te haïra jamais. Que tu n'arriveras pas à rendre votre séparation plus indolore, ni chez lui, ni chez toi. Je le sais depuis des années, Sasuke : Vous êtes liés tous les deux. Et vous n'arriverez pas à vous en sortir si facilement.

\- Facilement ? ne me faites pas rire.

\- Allons Sasuke, tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu découvres juste maintenant que la vie est douloureuse ? Tu as oublié la mort de tes parents ? Ne me jette pas ce regard noir, tu sais de quoi je veux parler. C'est d'ailleurs justement pour ça que je ne te comprends pas. Personne ne sait mieux que toi que la vie est précieuse mais cruelle, que chaque instant de bonheur que l'on arrive à lui arracher, doit être gravé au plus profond de nos cœurs. Tu connais cette loi, puisque tu tiens à dire que vous avez fait l'amour, puisque tu tiens au poids de ces mots, symboles de vos sentiments et de ces moments que vous avez partagés .

\- Ça fait trop mal, Sensei … je vais devenir fou si je le croise tous les jours sans pouvoir le toucher.

\- Alors tu baisses les bras et tu fuis …

\- Je … oui.

\- Et … nous ? Itachi ? Sakura ? moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu te trompes. Tu as toujours le choix. Tout comme tu as eu celui de ne pas suivre Orochimaru à tes douze ans, tu as celui de te battre pour celui que tu aimes, pour ceux que tu considères comme ta nouvelle famille.

\- Cette relation sans lendemain ne me suffit pas … et je ne peux pas le forcer à aller contre sa peur de relâcher la violence de Kyubi et de me faire du mal !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et si tu nous le demandes, nous serons tous auprès de toi pour arriver à le faire plier. Il y a un risque et c'est indéniable, mais il y a aussi des solutions ! Vous avez déjà réussi à vivre quelques jours ensemble, non ? Il y a toujours une solution, Sasuke. Toujours.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà répondu … avant la fête, tu as oublié ?

\- Avant la fête ? Vous m'aviez dit de lui dire ce qu'il me fallait, ce dont j'avais besoin … on voit où ça nous a mené …

\- Tu préférais quand il te mentait ? quand il faisait semblant de dormir ?

\- Non.

\- Sasuke ... Vous avez finalement cessé de vous mentir, vous avez été honnête l'un avec l'autre et vous vous êtes parlé. Les choses sont dites pour la première fois de votre histoire. Tu n'as pas idée de l'importance de la franchise dans une relation et combien le dialogue peut faire avancer les choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Enfin ! tu te poses enfin la bonne question.

\- Je ne fais que ça !

\- Non. Tu ne fais que subir jusqu'à présent. Naruto dicte le jeu et tu suis ses règles. Mais si tu oses enfin affronter les problèmes, affronter Naruto même, alors il y a de l'espoir.

\- Kakashi … vous pourriez prendre le parti de Naruto …

\- Parce que je l'ai aimé autrement que je t'aime toi ? Certainement. Mais mon but est que vous soyez tous les deux heureux. Tu as passé tes dernières années seul, contrairement à lui qui a vécu entouré de ses amis et de toutes leurs expériences sentimentales … je me sens plus utile auprès de toi pour l'instant.

\- Merci …

\- Depuis toujours, tu vogues de certitude en certitude. Le jour où tu apprendras à retourner un problème sous tous les angles, à te questionner encore et encore plutôt que de t'arrêter sur une seule idée, alors tu auras bien avancé.

\- Surtout que mes certitudes sont souvent fausses, c'est ça ?

Le Jounin pose sa main sur ma tête, ce même geste qu'il a effectué sur Naruto il y a quelques minutes.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas trouver la solution. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est mon rôle de te guider.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux une nouvelle fois.

\- Allez, on va rejoindre les autres ? On a un combat à mener.

Un son à ma droite me fait tourner la tête malgré la pression de Kakashi sur mon crâne. Deux yeux bleus sont posés sur moi.

\- Vous vous êtes perdus ?

\- Non, Naruto. Nous allions arriver.

Je sens la pression sur mon crâne disparaître et étrangement, elle me manque immédiatement. Je ferme les yeux et souffle longuement.

\- Naruto … j'aimerais te parler …

\- On n'a pas le temps, Sas'ke … et je crois qu'on s'est tout dit.

Son ton glacial me fait frissonner. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, mon regard est plus déterminé que jamais. Je veux cette discussion et je l'aurais. Maintenant.

\- Putain, je te jure qu'on va le prendre, ce foutu temps. Sensei, vous pouvez aller prévenir mon frère qu'on arrive ?

\- Bien sûr … Parlez bien …

En deux bonds, il a disparu de notre champ de vision. Naruto se pince le haut du nez et soupire à son tour.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu veux quoi encore ? Je n'en ai pas assez pris dans la gueule ? Une nouvelle idée à la con a traversé ton esprit ? Tu as trouvé mieux que de ne pas me toucher ?

\- Je … je veux m'expliquer et pourquoi pas, m'excuser.

\- Quoi ?

Je m'approche de l'arbre au milieu de la placette. Tout énervement me quitte lorsque je pose une main sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Elle est rugueuse et chaude. Je revois aussitôt Naruto, le dos plaqué contre cette même écorce, souriant en attendant que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Kakashi vient de me sermonner, comme un enfant. Il a peur que je fasse la même chose qu'à mes douze ans.

\- Quitter le village ?

\- Oui. Tu te souviens de cet arbre ? Kakashi était là.

\- Sur le toit à droite, oui.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui. Je sens sa présence depuis que … que nous … enfin bref, j'arrive à le localiser même s'il efface parfaitement son chakra.

\- C'était mon premier …

\- Quoi ?

\- Baiser … c'était mon premier vrai baiser …

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de jouer au séducteur chez Orochimaru ?

\- Ben merde alors … je n'avais pas pensé à ça … je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? C'était très bien. Je … je m'en souviendrai toujours.

\- Sas'ke … tu joues à quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

Un long soupir quitte mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça d'être honnête et de se parler, Kakashi ... mais Naruto mérite que je fasse cet effort ... une profonde inspiration et je laisse les mots traduire ce que je ressens :

\- J'ai mal, Naruto. J'ai presque aussi mal que lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents et je ne veux plus ressentir ça. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, tu comprends ? ...

Le blond se rapproche de moi et recouvre ma main posée sur le tronc par la sienne. Premier contact prolongé de sa peau sur la mienne depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité.

\- ... Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Naruto ? j'ai … j'ai voulu m'éloigner de toi, j'ai même tenté de tout faire pour que tu me détestes et que cela soit plus simple pour toi, mais Kakashi m'a fait réaliser que tu ne me détesteras jamais, tout comme j'en suis moi aussi incapable. Pourtant, te voir si près et ne pas pouvoir te toucher … ça fait si mal … je vais devenir fou, Naruto.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus me toucher ? on est bien ensemble, non ?

\- Ça ne me suffit pas. Je …. Je te l'ai dit … je t'aime mais je ne pourrai pas vivre une histoire sans lendemain. J'ai besoin de recréer un foyer et ça, tu ne peux pas me l'offrir. Mais te sentir si froid, si blessant, ce n'est pas toi et je refuse de te changer en … en moi.

\- D'accord … on fait quoi alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait commencer par faire la paix ? On pourrait … redevenir amis ?

Je le sens passer dans mon dos sans lâcher ma main posée sur l'écorce. Il dépose doucement son front sur l'arrière de ma nuque avant de murmurer :

\- Sas'ke … mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, tu sais … Je ne te verrai plus jamais comme seulement un ami … tu ne voudrais pas nous laisser une chance ? Kyu … et moi … on a fusionné … ça a peut être changé les choses … on ne le saura que lorsque je dormirai … mais en attendant … en attendant …

Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon cou, provoquant un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale qui me fait fermer les yeux de plaisir. Il ressert la pression de sa main sur la mienne, écartant légèrement mes doigts pour infiltrer les siens entre les miens.

\- P'tain Sas'ke … c'est si on se sépare qu'on va devenir fous …tous les deux. Tu as volontairement remis cette tenue pour me faire réagir, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je … Laisse tomber, oublie-la …

\- Oublier que tu es à moitié nu devant moi ? tu es déjà fou ?

Je pouffe légèrement. Kami-Sama, je me sens si bien d'un seul coup. C'est comme si son simple baiser sur mon cou avait fait s'évaporer le poids de plusieurs tonnes qui écrasait mes épaules. Les mots de Kakashi résonnent soudainement dans ma mémoire ... me poser des questions ... parler ...

\- Naruto … on … on est quoi ?

\- Hm ... Deux hommes amoureux qui essaient de nager dans un océan démonté et qui attendent une accalmie de la tempête pour se retrouver ?

\- On nage tous les deux ?

\- Oui.

\- Et on va combattre côte à côte ?

Un léger silence s'installe avant qu'il ne me réponde. Tout comme moi, il n'a pas oublié qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, il me réservait une place de nounou auprès des blessés

\- Oui. On va mettre une fessée à ces sales types qui osent s'en prendre à Suna, tous ensemble.

\- Merde, Kakashi et Itachi doivent nous attendre !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kyu est avec eux et j'ai toujours un lien fort avec lui. C'est comme si son corps était là-bas et que son esprit était avec eux mais aussi avec moi … il … il les informe de la situation. Donne-moi encore quelques secondes …

Il repose sa tête contre ma nuque et inspire fortement contre mon cou.

\- Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le temps …

\- Ta gueule, Uchiha.

J'éclate de rire tout en reculant légèrement contre son corps.

\- Putain Teme, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ce son m'a manqué.

\- Batteries rechargées ? Prêt à te battre, Dobe ?

\- En parlant de batteries …

Il s'éloigne de moi, me laissant une désagréable sensation de manque, avant de me retourner et de déposer immédiatement ses lèvres sur les miennes en plaquant mon dos contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Le baiser est chaste mais il me fait chavirer. Je ne peux retenir ma seule main libre de venir se plaquer sur son torse et d'attraper fortement son T-Shirt pour le tirer encore plus près de moi. Ses lèvres jouent quelques instants avec les miennes avant de reculer. Il dépose encore quelques petits baisers papillons sur ma bouche, légers comme le vent avant de plonger son visage dans mon cou.

\- Naru …

\- Je … je veux me battre … je ne veux pas laisser cette peur gagner … je … je veux t'aimer, Sas' …

\- Alors on va y arriver. Plus de secrets ? plus de cachotteries ? et on va avancer, ensemble, toi et moi. Ok ?

\- Ça marche. C'est promis.

\- Mais avant … au combat, Descendant Rouge, et c'est ton Protecteur qui te l'ordonne !

Je le sens sourire contre ma peau, avant d'y déposer un dernier bisou et de se redresser.

\- A vos ordres, Protecteur.

Il fait un pas en arrière sans relâcher ma main qu'il serre toujours dans la sienne et m'offre un sourire en même temps qu'il continue de reculer. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant d' accepter enfin de le suivre, et c'est liés par nos doigts que nous nous élançons vers le temple.


	70. Derniers préparatifs

ouiii ! les reviews sont de retour

Nos deux amoureux ont fait la paix et on peut enfin s'atteler à ce foutu Eclair de Fûjin.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

70 - Derniers préparatifs

Nous arrivons bien évidement bons derniers devant le temple. Naruto ressert son emprise sur ma main lorsqu'il remercie Itachi, Kakashi et Kyu de nous avoir attendus. Nous regagnons la salle de la statue en silence, mais je ne manque pas le petit sourire que m'adresse Kakashi derrière son masque et le petit soupir de soulagement que lâche Itachi.

\- Bon … Naruto, à toi les commandes …

\- Ok Sensei. Kyu, tu te mets derrière la colonne au sol … les autres, on allume le premier étage.

Naruto et moi échangeons un dernier regard avant de nous séparer et de prendre nos places. Comme prévu, le sol se colore aussitôt d'un orange éblouissant.

\- Kyu ! Tu as repéré Ichibi ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, Gamin. Vous êtes prêts ? Je me mets sur la case.

Le Biju s'avance et … rien ne se passe.

\- Merde ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

\- Le sharingan ! Sur la fresque, le personnage de trois quart dos a un Sharingan, souvenez-vous !

\- Eh, je suis un Bijuu, moi, Petit, je n'ai pas de Sharingan.

\- Correction, Kyu … tu n'as pas encore de Sharingan.

\- Comment ça, Itachi ?

\- J'ai déjà réfléchi à cette histoire de Sharingan. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une seule option : un genjutsu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Kakashi ou moi devons tenir Kyu sous notre emprise. C'est une question de confiance supplémentaire, entre lui et nous. La liberté est entre lui et toi, Naruto, il doit aussi y avoir un contrat entre lui et les Gardiens. Pour être précis, je préconiserais que ce soit Kakashi qui le prenne sous son contrôle.

\- Euh, Itachi … je ne maîtrise pas aussi bien mon Mangekyou que toi en ce qui concerne les genjutsu. Je dirais même que je suis novice.

\- Ne soyez pas modeste, Sempai. Si je vous guide, je n'ai aucun doute sur votre succès.

\- Pourquoi Kakashi ? Pourquoi Sensei plutôt que toi ?

\- Je pense déjà à l'attaque, Naruto. Comment allons-nous opérer ? Certainement en binômes ou en trios. Pour ma part, je souhaite retrouver Kisame. Nous nous connaissons par cœur et formons une équipe redoutable. Il en sera de même pour Sasori et Deidara, ils formeront un second binôme. Il reste donc toi Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi et Kyu. Les propositions sont évidentes, non ? Que ce soit pour la création de trios ou de deux binômes, Kakashi se retrouvera avec Kyu.

\- C'est une bonne projection. Kyu ?

\- Vous voulez que « Monsieur à ton rythme » me prenne sous son contrôle ? Que je me soumette volontairement ? vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Kyu … une fois de plus, je pense que le raisonnement d' Itachi tient la route. Ta liberté a un prix, mon pote.

\- Putain, tu fais chier, Gamin … Bon … OK … dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

\- Sempai, Kyu, venez vous asseoir dans un angle, on va mettre ça au point. On en a pour un moment, les garçons.

\- Pas de soucis. Oh, Itachi ! ça te dérange si on monte sur le toit, on étouffe ici.

\- Ok, j'enverrai un corbeau vous chercher.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lancer la moindre objection que Naruto a déjà empoigné ma main et qu'il me traîne derrière lui en direction du toit.

\- Attends !

\- Allez, cours, Sas' ! Le dernier en haut doit un gage à l'autre.

Nous traversons rapidement les salles jusqu'à ce que je tire brutalement sur mon bras et fais trébucher le blond. J'en profite pour le dépasser et bondir avant lui sur la petite corniche qui mène au toit.

\- Eh ! tricheur !

Je pose en premier le pied sur la terrasse et m'assois calmement en son centre, face au soleil couchant. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens Naruto se poser derrière moi et appuyer son dos contre le mien.

\- Si on réussit, on va arriver à la nuit.

\- Ça nous laissera le temps de monter un plan d'attaque avec les amis de ton frère et de soigner les blessés.

\- Pourquoi tu as voulu monter ici ?

\- Tu n'as pas chaud en bas ? Oups, j'oubliais que tu es à moitié à poil.

\- Tu veux vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis ?

\- Non, mais par contre, je veux vraiment te l'enlever, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

\- Tourne-toi …

\- Hein ?

\- Putain, tu as vraiment un problème aux oreilles, Baka. Tourne toi, comme ça, oui, et écarte les jambes, voilà. J'ai gagné le défi, non ? Alors obéis !

J'arrive enfin à m'installer dans la position que je souhaite, c'est-à-dire entre ses jambes et le dos appuyé contre son torse. J'entends Naruto rire doucement tandis que je remue contre lui pour m'installer encore plus confortablement.

\- Tu veux un coussin ?

\- Pas la peine, je t'ai …

Je repose l'arrière de mon crâne sur son épaule et ferme les yeux.

\- Sas' … je peux ?

\- Si tu te prends un coup, c'est que tu ne pouvais pas …

Son rire résonne une nouvelle fois dans le creux de mon oreille. Kami-Sama, que ce son m'est agréable. Lentement, il passe ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps et les referme sur moi, m'emprisonnant contre son torse.

\- Le soleil se couche, regarde.

Je relève la tête et pose mes yeux sur le ciel qui lentement se colore de rose.

\- Comment imaginer que demain matin, nous tuerons des hommes.

\- Non, Sas' … demain nous protégerons des innocents.

Je reprends ma position initiale et me ressers un peu plus contre lui.

\- Naruto, tu crois que …

\- Non. Pas maintenant, Sas' … regarde autour de toi, on est seuls, enlacés et devant un spectacle magnifique. Il ne doit nous rester que quelques minutes avant que ton frère ne nous rappelle, je ne veux pas les passer à me disputer avec toi. Je veux juste apprécier ce moment, pour une fois … juste te sentir dans mes bras.

\- Je pense trop, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Parfois, c'est une arme redoutable, on n'aurait jamais avancé aussi vite sur l'éclair de Fûjin sans ton frère et toi, sans votre capacité d'analyse … ou … en combat par exemple, tu étudies ton adversaire en une seule attaque. Mais … je ne suis pas ton ennemi … tu n'as pas à m'étudier autant … je … je suis maladroit parfois mais ce n'est pas nouveau, ça … je voudrais tellement que tu ne m'en tiennes pas rigueur et que tu me fasses juste confiance. Mais je sais que la confiance, ça se gagne, ça ne s'exige pas, alors je ferais tout pour que …

\- Eh bien, heureusement que c'est moi qui pense trop …

Un immense éclat de rire retentit dans mon dos que Naruto ne l'étouffe en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Puis soudain, il se tend et soupire longuement.

\- Kyu est sous l'emprise de Kakashi.

\- Tu le sens ?

\- Oui.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, un oiseau noir se pose devant nous. J'étends machinalement la main vers lui, le faisant tenter de s'envoler avant de s'exploser alors que je ressers mes doigts sur lui.

\- La pause tendresse est terminée. La guerre nous appelle, Hokage-Sama.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, nous sommes de nouveau dans la salle de la statue. Les trois hommes sont tranquillement assis dans un coin de la pièce. Ils se tournent vers nous en nous entendant arriver et commencent à se lever. Je remarque aussitôt que Kakashi ne porte plus son bandeau sur son œil et que ses yeux sont écarlates. C'est la première fois que je vois son Mangekyou Sharingan actif dans ses deux yeux. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Naruto qui a les yeux fixés sur notre Sensei. Un doux sourire habille ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rapproche de lui et pose une main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner le visage vers lui.

\- Kakashi … ils te vont bien … ils sont superbes.

Un vague malaise s'insinue en moi tandis qu'un sentiment désagréable me vrille le cœur. Sa main posée tendrement sur la joue de Kakashi m'est … douloureuse. Je baisse les yeux ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. C'est un léger coup de poing sur mon épaule qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

\- T'en fais pas, Petit, il est à toi, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Je relève la tête et plonge dans deux Sharingans tournoyants sur deux fonds d'yeux orange. Le démon m'adresse un sourire avant de s'écrier :

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais vous m'avez promis une belle bataille, non ? Je suis pressé d'en découdre avec ces brutes épaisses, moi !

Mais mon regard s'est posé sur le dernier homme qui est resté assis au sol. Mon frère a les yeux fermés et semble être concentré sur sa respiration. Des mèches de cheveux d'ordinaire parfaitement rangés dans son dos caressent sa joue. Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupis en face de lui.

\- Nii-San ? ça va ?

\- Ça va aller. Tu … n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ?

\- Si, bien sûr.

Je fouille dans une de mes poches et en sort une pochette emplie de fruits secs.

\- Merci, Otouto.

\- Tu es certain que tout va bien ?

\- Oui. J'ai … enseigné à Kakashi certains genjutsus. J'ai également servi de cobaye et il a eu du mal à maîtriser l'intensité de ses attaques qui utilisent à présent ses deux yeux mais il s'est heureusement facilement adapté. Sa faculté d'apprentissage est impressionnante. Il ne porte pas le surnom de Ninja copieur pour rien.

Deux jambes apparaissent à ma droite.

\- Itachi ? Tu vas mieux ? je suis encore désolé de t'avoir fait revivre ça, je …

\- C'est bon, Sempai. J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez doué et me protéger plus que je ne l'ai fait. J'ai quand même pas une aussi mauvaise tête que ça, si ?

\- Et bien … on dirait que tu te lèves après une longue nuit bien mouvementée…

Je me relève et passe derrière mon frère. Sans hésiter, j'attrape l'élastique rouge et libère ses cheveux qui s'étalent aussitôt gracieusement sur son dos. Je ne peux résister au plaisir d'enfouir mes doigts entre les mèches douces comme de la soie. Je sens mon frère se détendre alors que je le peigne maladroitement avec mes doigts.

\- Tu les as toujours aimés, hein, Otouto.

\- Tu le sais bien… j'adorais venir me blottir contre toi et y enfouir mon visage quand il y avait de l'orage.

\- De l'orage, quand tu m'entendais entrer de mission, quand tu avais fait une bêtise, quand tu t'ennuyais, quand tu étais malade …

Je réunis les mèches qui pendent sur son visage avec le reste de sa chevelure et repasse consciencieusement l'élastique autour d'elle.

\- Sas'ke … quand on vous voit comme ça, après ce que vous avez vécu … alors tout est possible.

\- Tu as raison, Naruto. Ça fait chaud au cœur de vous voir réunis.

Itachi sourit avant de se relever et se retourne pour me faire face. Il m'offre un doux sourire et pointe deux doigts sur mon front.

\- Merci, Otouto. Je ferai appel à toi tous les matins.

Je balaye sa main de la mienne et ronchonne à voix basse. Mais sa main est déjà remontée dans ma chevelure qu'il ébouriffe en pouffant joyeusement.

\- Reprenons nos places. Il est plus que temps.

Nous retournons à nos emplacements. Je me penche pour laisser le contact visuel entre Kyu et Naruto. J'ignore lequel d'entre nous pose en dernier le pied sur les tomoes, mais l'anneau s'illumine comme d'habitude.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Je me place sur la case d' Ichibi.

Kyu termine à peine sa phrase que le second anneau s'illumine. Il englobe la position du Démon et c'est désormais l'œil en entier qui brille d'un orange flamboyant. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'interpelle. Le tomoe qui est sous mes pieds a viré au blanc. Je relève les yeux vers mes camarades pour constater que tous les tomoes brillent de la même clarté. Naruto a les deux mains plaquées sur son ventre et semble souffrir. Je ne peux me retenir de me redresser, prêt à bondir vers lui.

\- SASUKE ! ne bouge pas de ta place !

\- Mais Sensei ! Naruto !

\- Il supportera, fais lui confiance ! Je sens de l'énergie remonter … préparez-vous à l'envoyer à Naruto !

De l'énergie ? Je repose mon regard sur mes pieds et effectivement, des sortes de petits éclairs sortent du tomoe blanc et semblent attaquer mes sandales. Mon regard glisse jusqu'à Kyu. La barre des Bijus est elle aussi blanche et des petits éclairs attaquent ses bottes. La représentation de la fresque me revient alors en mémoire. Immédiatement, je me jette au sol et reprends ma position accroupie. Comment ai-je pu oublier que sur la fresque il y avait des éclairs au dessus du personnage central ? Que si cette machine infernale porte le nom d'Eclair de Fûjin, c'est bien qu'il devait y avoir une raison, non ? Ma position basse ne signifie pas que Kyu et Naruto doivent se synchroniser mais que je suis sur la trajectoire du rayon entre le Bijuu et le Descendant Rouge. De seconde en seconde, les éclairs se font de plus en plus importants, plus hauts et je les sens à présent me lécher le bas des mollets.

\- Ça augmente !

Soudain, les éclairs se réunissent en un seul rayon qui se déplace jusqu'à ma main pour s'y concentrer en une boule bleue sifflante.

\- On dirait des Rasengans … ouvrez bien vos paumes ! NARUTO !

\- Je gère, Sensei ! Allez-y !

\- Tiens-toi prêt ! Tout le monde a sa boule d'énergie ? On tire tous ensemble à trois … visez bien son ventre … 1 … 2 … et 3 !


	71. Voyage vers l'inconnu

Partiront ? partiront pas ? arriveront ? arriveront pas ?

Bonne lecture et encore mille mercis pour les reviews qui me font super plaisir ! Merciiiiiiii !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

71 - Voyage vers l'inconnu

Au cri de Kakashi, nous dirigeons tous nos boules d'énergie vers Naruto. Bien malgré moi, je ferme les yeux lorsque je sens la mienne quitter la paume de ma main. Je refuse de voir l'homme que j'aime recevoir ces décharges d'énergie pure. Soudain, le sol semble se dérober sous mes pieds et je dois poser une main sur le carrelage pour ne pas tomber. Mon corps entier est tiraillé, poussé, secoué. C'est une sensation que j'ai déjà vécue depuis mon retour à Konoha ... Cela dure quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité puis, tout aussi soudainement que ça a commencé, le calme revient.

Je prends quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits puis rouvre les yeux, prudemment. Je suis toujours accroupi au centre du tomoe qui a retrouvé sa couleur noire. Je balaye la pièce autour de moi. Itachi et Kakashi sont couchés au sol, évanouis, mais leur respiration régulière me rassure sur leur état. Non, ce qui m'inquiète instantanément, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune trace ni de Kyu ni de Naruto.

\- Naruto ! NARUTO !

\- Sas'ke ! derrière !

Entendre sa voix m'arrache un soupir de soulagement. Je relève les yeux et constate pour la première fois que la statue qui nous faisait face est différente. Le renard a laissé place à un Tanuki géant. Il a la tête relevée vers le ciel, sa bouche ouverte semble hurler et son énorme queue touffue est repliée sur son dos. Je la contourne en effectuant un crochet par les deux corps allongés et trouve Naruto, assis derrière la statue.

\- Sas' … tu vas bien ?

\- Oui … Itachi et Kakashi sont évanouis mais stables.

\- Ok. Ce truc m'a vidé de mon chakra comme jamais. Kyu est retourné en moi pour m'aider à récupérer.

\- Tu … tu crois qu'on est à Suna ?

\- La statue a changé en tout cas.

\- C'est complètement délirant… et c'est toi qui as fait ça …

\- J'aurais rien pu faire tout seul … Lorsque j'ai reçu vos énergies, ça a été … waouh ! … ça a été fort. J'ai eu une sorte de flash et j'ai visualisé cette statue … je ne l'avais pourtant jamais vue, mais elle était parfaitement dessinée dans mon esprit. Après, j'ai juste fait ce que je fais pour me rendre dans ton salon.

\- Nos énergies ?

\- Oui. Même si je ne vous avais pas vu, si je ne savais pas où vous étiez, il y avait un peu de vous dans chaque rayon, un peu de vos sentiments pour moi ... j'ai bien su lequel d'entre vous m'envoyait cette décharge et … c'était … waouh !

\- Kyu va bien ?

\- Oui. Fatigué, comme moi, mais dans quelques heures il n'y paraîtra plus. Il … s'étonne que tu t'inquiètes de son état.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est une partie de toi, non ? et … je l'aime bien ta boule de poils.

\- Aide-moi à me lever, tu veux bien ?

\- Comment tu es arrivé là ?

\- J'ai entendu un bruit et j'ai voulu aller voir ce que c'était mais j'ai surestimé de mes forces.

Je passe un bras autour de son dos et le serre doucement contre moi. Un frisson me traverse aussitôt.

\- Putain … c'est galère, hein ?

\- Hm ?

\- Ces trucs qui se baladent le long de la colonne à chaque fois qu'on se touche…

\- On n'y peut rien et … ce n'est pas si désagréable après tout. On va voir les autres ?

\- Pas … oh … Oui, allons voir les autres.

Clopin-clopant, nous avançons dans la salle. Je dépose Naruto auprès de Kakashi et me rend au chevet de mon frère. Je m'agenouille auprès de lui et entreprends de le réveiller doucement en lui tapotant les joues. Lentement, il ouvre les yeux et pose sur moi ses pupilles noires.

\- O … otouto ?

\- Doucement, Nii-San …

\- Sas'ke ! Qu'il reste couché, c'est sa première téléportation, il faut que son corps retrouve ses repères.

\- Tu as entendu, Nii-San ? Ne bouge pas. Je me souviens que le réveil n'est pas des plus agréables.

\- Que … où …

\- Il semblerait que nous soyons à Suna. La salle est la même, mais la statue est celle d'un Tanuki. On dirait bien que …

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Un chakra inconnu vient d'apparaître dans ma zone de surveillance instinctive.

\- Naruto ! on vient !

J'attrape mon frère et le porte jusqu'à la porte de la salle. Je le dépose doucement au pied du mur à côté de celle-ci. A quelques pas de moi, Naruto dépose Kakashi à la gauche d'Itachi. Sans prononcer un seul mot, nous sortons tous les deux de la salle et nous camouflons dans un recoin sombre. Mes Sharingans me permettent de voir comme en plein jour mais je n'oublie pas que Naruto est dans le noir complet. Je suis à distance le cheminement des chakras. Ils sont plusieurs … c'est une certitude, mais je n'arrive pas encore à les dénombrer correctement, ils doivent approcher, encore un peu plus ... Ils se déplacent vite, certainement en courant et semblent hésiter sur le chemin à prendre, s'approchant puis retournant sur leurs pas. Je donne une légère tape sur l'épaule de Naruto puis une seconde. Il relève deux de ses doigts et hoche la tête. Deux hommes, il a bien compris. Ils seront bientôt à l'entrée de la salle où nous nous cachons. Une légère lueur orangée nous renseigne à présent sur leur position : ils se déplacent avec une torche. Nous nous replions sur nous-mêmes, prêts à bondir et défendre nos amis lorsque :

\- Mais je te dis que j'ai entendu un truc !

\- Et tu t'es barré comme d'habitude …

\- Je suis venu te prévenir, nuance, mon cher.

\- Evidemment … bon, tu la retrouves cette salle ?

\- Et bien … c'était par là ou … par là …

\- Tu me fatigues, Dei … je retourne à l'entrée …

\- Mais Sasori … je te jure que j'ai entendu un truc pas normal ! Une sorte de sifflement venu de nulle part.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto. Il est concentré sur l'entrée de la salle puis soudain, il attrape le revers de mon haut et m'attire à lui jusqu'à murmurer à mon oreille.

\- J'y vais, couvre-moi.

Il se relève et se plante à l'entrée de la salle. D'une main, il s'accroche au montant de la porte et fait mine d'être en état de faiblesse alors que moi, je porte une main à mon sabre.

\- Eh oh ! y'a quelqu'un ?

Une voix lui répond immédiatement :

\- Tachi ? c'est toi ?

\- Mais non, espèce d'idiot blond, tu entends bien que ce n'est pas sa voix. Eh vous ! Parlez qu'on vous localise !

\- Je suis là ! devant une grande salle !

Il se retourne vers moi mais je sais qu'il ne me voit pas. Le halo lumineux ne tarde pas à avancer vers lui. Deux hommes apparaissent bientôt à ses côtés. Je reconnais sans problème l'un d'entre eux : C'est le blond avec une queue de cheval haute que j'ai déjà vu dans la fumée de la bague d' Itachi. Le second a un visage juvénile et des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Ils portent tous les deux de longs manteaux bruns, identiques à celui que portait Itachi à Taki. Le blond s'agenouille immédiatement auprès de Naruto.

\- Sasori, ce gosse n'est pas bien, amène la lumière.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux rouges n'est pas aussi détendu que son ami. Toute son attention est tournée vers l'intérieur de la salle qu'il balaye avec la torche.

\- Sasori !

\- Ta gueule, Dei … deux hommes dans la salle au fond et … MONTRE-TOI ! Tu es doué pour camoufler ton chakra mais malheureusement pour toi, je sais reconnaître la signature d'un Sharingan, avance à la lumière, Uchiha !

Je fais deux pas en avant et entre dans le halo de lumière créé par la torche, mon sabre bien visible à la main.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est exact. Vous êtes Deidara-San d'Iwa et Sasori du Sable rouge de Suna, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Où est Itachi ?

\- N'allons pas trop vite. J'aimerais voir vos bagues.

Deidara et Sasori échangent un coup d'œil et lentement, lèvent une main. Une bague identique à celle de mon frère mais d'une couleur bleue nuit est à l'index droit du blond tandis que celle de Sasori est rosée et à son pouce gauche.

\- De quelle couleur est celle d'Itachi ?

\- Rouge. A son annulaire droit.

Naruto décide alors de se relever et de cesser de jouer au blessé.

\- Bon … et bien on dirait qu'on est au bon endroit … tu en penses quoi, Sas'ke ?

\- Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, je dirais qu'on est effectivement au temple de Suna. Itachi est bien dans la pièce du fond, il a été légèrement secoué par … par le voyage.

\- Ok. On vous aide à regagner la sortie ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais je préfère l'air frais à celui brûlé par la torche.

Naruto me rejoint et nous les guidons jusqu'aux deux hommes avachis le long du mur. Ils sont réveillés et tentent de bouger lorsque nous nous approchons d'eux. Itachi se hasarde même à relever la tête mais la repose bien vite sur la paroi.

\- Otouto …

\- Tu as de la visite, Nii-San !

\- Eh Tachi ! t'as pas la tête des grands jours, mon pote …

\- Dei ?

\- Ouep, mon chou, et Sasori est aussi là.

\- Allez-y doucement, Deidara-San, son corps est encore secoué, il va lui falloir quelques heures pour s'en remettre.

\- Deidara-San ? tu parles à qui là ? t'es un pote à Tachi alors ça sera Dei. On ne va pas s'emmerder avec des « –San » et des « vous », ok ?

\- Ok. Moi c'est Naruto.

\- Naruto ? le Naruto du Kyubi ?

\- En personne. Vous avez reconnu Sasuke Uchiha, le petit frère d'Itachi et voici …

\- Hatake Kakashi. Le fameux Ninja copieur de Konoha. On connait nos classiques, Naruto.

Je passe un bras autour du dos de mon frère et entreprend de le redresser lentement. Sans hésiter, Sasori attrape l'autre bras d' Itachi tandis que Naruto et Deidara s'occupent de Kakashi. Lentement, nous prenons le chemin de la sortie que nous atteignons après que j'aie corrigé le parcours que voulait prendre Deidara par deux fois.

L'air frais nous frappe soudain le visage. Machinalement, j'en remplis mes poumons avec délice. Le chant de l'eau qui coule qui me parviennent, me fait sourire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Gaara : Eh bien, mes ancêtres n'ont-ils pas réussi à trouver l'endroit qu'il leur fallait dans ton foutu désert ? Un foyer allumé diffuse une douce lumière dans la nuit ambiante. Une personne est allongée à deux pas du feu tandis que deux autres discutent à voix basse de l'autre côté des flammes. Sasori nous tire en direction des deux hommes assis et les apostrophe.

\- Eh ! Tu peux étendre ma couverture …

\- Merde, Itachi … vous avez foutu quoi là-dedans ?

L'un des deux hommes, le plus imposant, se lève précipitamment et va fouiller dans un sac fermé derrière lui. Il en sort une couverture qu'il étale au sol devant le feu. Sasori se penche doucement et nous faisons asseoir mon frère sur le carré de tissu. Ce n'est qu'en me relevant que je constate que Naruto et Dei ont déposé Kakashi à la gauche d'Itachi et que l'homme qui était resté au sol s'est approché de lui. Il a humidifié un bout de tissu et entreprend consciencieusement de le passer sur le visage de mon Sensei.

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, on les a juste trouvés.

C'est alors que je me remémore cette voix et cette silhouette massive.

\- Kisame ?

\- Oui ? qui me … Sasuke ! c'est toi ? mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-dedans tous les deux ? et par où vous êtes entrés ?

\- On arrive de Konoha … c'est … compliqué. La fille, là, qui dort …

\- C'est la sœur de Sasori, et le type derrière toi …

\- Uchiha Obito … Comme on se retrouve …

L'homme détourne son attention de Kakashi quelques instants et pose son regard sur moi. Il porte un bandeau sur son œil gauche et me dévisage de son œil droit.

\- Bonsoir, Sasuke. C'est un plaisir de voir que tu as su te poser les bonnes questions.

\- Je devrais vous …

\- Me tuer ?

\- Non. Je …

Mon regard se pose sur mon frère qui tente de se maintenir en position assise. Sans cet Obito, il serait toujours le tueur du Clan Uchiha et mon assassin de frère.

\- … je devrais vous remercier. Comment allez-vous ? et votre femme ?

\- Nous allons bien, grâce à ces hommes. Minato ?

\- Il est toujours sous la protection de nos amis, l'un de notre équipe est avec lui.

\- Vos amis ?

\- Il est protégé par les meilleurs Hyuga de Konoha.

\- Les Hyuga ? Ce sont pourtant vos ennemis à vous, Uchiha.

\- Ennemis ? non. Nous sommes des alliés maintenant et nous suivons tous Naruto.

Je lui indique le blond d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des alliés, Sas'ke, vous êtes tous mes amis. Bonsoir, Obito-San, je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Naruto ? Naruto Uzumaki ? de Konoha ? le jinchûriki de Kyubi ?

\- Oui.

\- Kami-Sama …

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Kyu voudra vous parler, bien entendu, mais il n'a plus de rancœur contre vous. Nous avons compris que vous étiez manipulé le soir de ma naissance, le soir où vous avez pris possession de lui.

\- Vous savez ça ?

\- Nous savons beaucoup de choses maintenant, en grande partie grâce aux questions que vous nous avez forcé à nous poser.

\- Naruto, on devrait attendre que Kakashi-Sensei et Itachi soient en forme pour parler.

\- Otouto, ça va mieux … Je ne ferais pas un combat dans les dix minutes qui suivent, mais je suis suffisamment en forme pour entretenir une conversation, surtout si c'est toi ou Naruto qui parlez … ah, au fait, salut Kisame, Obito-San …

Mon frère lève le poing et le géant à la peau bleutée le lui cogne gentiment avec le sien.

\- Très bien, Obito-San, je pense que c'est le moment de nous raconter votre histoire.

L'homme au bandeau lance un soupir et cherche le regard de Kakashi. Ce dernier lui fait un signe de tête qui semble l'encourager. L'heure de lever certains secrets a sonné.


	72. Derniers instants de calme

Obito ... une tape dans le dos pour te donner du courage et on t'écoute !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

72 - Derniers instants de calme

\- Je suis Uchiha Obito, du Clan Uchiha de Konoha. J'y ai passé ma jeunesse, puis finalement, j'ai été intégré à une équipe Genin dirigée par Namikaze Minato, en compagnie de Hatake Kakashi ici présent et de Rin Nohara. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les détails, ce que vous devez retenir de cette époque c'est comment elle s'est terminée. Pendant la troisième guerre, j'ai été pris dans un éboulement de roches et j'ai pu confier une de mes pupilles à mon coéquipier avant d'être englouti par la montagne. Étrangement, je n'ai pas été écrasé par les roches. Une galerie était creusée sous la montagne et je m'y suis abrité. Un vieil homme habitait dans ces galeries et il s'est occupé de moi et a soigné mes blessures. Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à sa mort avant de reprendre le chemin de Konoha mais en route … je suis tombé sur une bataille … entre Konoha et Kiri. J'ai assisté à … à un événement qui m'a fait haïr Konoha.

\- Kiri ? Kami-Sama … ne me dis pas que …

\- Si, Kakashi … j'ai assisté à la mort de Rin … mais j'ai appris pourquoi depuis et … je la comprends. Sans entrer dans les détails, elle t'aimait et, pour elle, ça a été une bonne chose que ce soit toi qui le fasse. Ça a dû être horrible pour toi et je t'admire d'avoir réussi à vivre avec ça … moi je n'ai pas pu … je l'aimais et j'ai … j'ai voulu venger sa mort. Je cherchais comment faire quand un homme m'a approché dans une taverne aux environs de Konoha. Il semblait tout savoir sur moi. Il m'a appris que Kyubi allait être relâché et m'a indiqué comment je devais le contrôler pour le guider vers le village. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait. Tout s'est passé comme il me l'avait dit. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu le village que j'ai réalisé … les flammes, la destruction, les corps … je … je ne voulais pas ça. Il ne devait que détruire les bâtiments, pas s'en prendre aux hommes, aux femmes. Kami-Sama … j'ai encore aujourd'hui le cœur qui se soulève en pensant à tous ces corps inertes au sol, toutes ces vies brisées à cause de moi. Alors, j'ai fui. Loin, très loin… j'ai fini par traverser le pays du vent en priant le désert de prendre ma vie puisque j'étais trop faible pour me l'ôter moi-même. Il a presque réalisé mon vœu, je suis passé à deux doigts de la mort après une tempête de sable dans le désert, mais un ange est venu me sauver.

Son regard se relève et se dirige vers le corps endormi à quelques pas du feu.

\- Elle m'a sauvé. Plus que sauver mon corps, elle a sauvé mon âme. Un nouvel Obito est né grâce à elle et l'ancien est mort dans le désert. Elle est la sœur jumelle de Sasori du Sable rouge, élevée loin du village pour cacher à tous son incroyable puissance. Elle sait manipuler les fils de chakra comme personne, mais au lieu de les utiliser pour manipuler les marionnettes comme son frère, elle a appris à maîtriser son art pour la médecine. Elle tisse les fils ensemble jusqu'à réparer le corps humain, en les intégrant au propre corps blessé. Elle forme une sorte de grillage qui guide le corps à se réparer. C'est comme ça, qu'elle m'a redonné vie. Elle a effacé toutes les cicatrices dans ma peau, et dans mon cœur. Les seules que je n'ai pas voulu effacer c'est l'absence de mon œil et celles du jour de ma disparition. Je ne voulais pas oublier Rin … je ne voulais pas t'oublier, Kakashi. J'ai vécu quelques années auprès d'elle, en découvrant pour la première fois ce qu'était le bonheur de vivre. J'espérais passer le reste de ma vie comme ça, mais la rumeur que Sasori avait quitté Suna et rejoint une association louche nous est parvenue. Elle a toujours vécu en sachant qui elle était et en gardant toujours un œil sur lui, de loin. Ma venue a changé l'ordre des choses et elle a relâché sa vigilance juste au moment où il a quitté Suna. Nous … sommes partis à sa recherche. C'est en cherchant des informations sur lui que j'ai appris la disparition du Clan Uchiha et qu' Uchiha Itachi était dans la même organisation que Sasori. Nous avons élargi notre enquête à cette organisation. Hiruko soignait les corps de ceux qui avaient croisé l'Akatsuki et je retirais d'eux toutes les informations possibles avec mon Sharingan. Le hasard ou … le destin a voulu que je retrouve l'homme qui m'avait fait contrôler Kyubi. Il s'est rapidement échappé de mon genjutsu mais j'avais eu le temps de récolter plusieurs informations. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il était derrière tout.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout, Kakashi. La libération de Kyubi, j'y ai participé. Mais il est également responsable de l'a tentative d'extermination du Clan Uchiha. Il a plongé le Quartier entier dans un genjutsu et a pu les tuer tranquillement dans leur sommeil. C'est également lui qui a mis Orochimaru sur ta trace, Sasuke. Il avait besoin du Sannin pour des greffes et il lui fournissait des informations pour te localiser, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Quand je t'ai croisé plus tard, je devais absolument te parler, t'apprendre qu'il y avait un autre homme aux Sharingan qui avait survécu, qu'il voulait la destruction du Village, et qu'Itachi Uchiha n'était pas qui il disait être.

\- J'étais en mission … j'œuvrais pour le Sandaime pour récolter des informations sur l'Akatsuki.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé Itachi-San. L'arrivée de Minato nous a une nouvelle fois freinés dans notre recherche de Sasori. Puis nous avons appris que l'Akatsuki avait été démantelée. Nous avons voulu croire que Sasori était retourné au pays du vent, ce qui limiterait notre champ de recherche, et avons repris tous les trois le chemin de Suna. Mais en chemin, nous avons croisé la route de cette armée. Hiruko a pris la première leur poursuite tandis que je me chargeais d'apprendre à notre fils le chemin de Konoha. Je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser cette troupe mettre la main sur ma pupille, alors … Hiruko m'a offert un de ses yeux avant de partir … œil qu'elle pouvait reformer grâce à son don, et je vous ai confié mon fils et mon Sharingan.

\- Obito … peux-tu nous en dire plus sur cet homme ? sur l'organisateur ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait énormément changé depuis la libération de Kyubi. il portait de larges bandages sur tout son corps.

\- Il marchait avec une cane ?

\- Une cane ? non, je n'en ai pas vue Itachi-San.

\- Et vous vous êtes fait prendre ?

\- Oui Naruto-San. L'armée est composée de plusieurs centaines de brutes épaisses, totalement idiotes mais très fortes physiquement. Nous avons eu la malchance de tomber sur leur chef. Nous … nous n'avons pas fait le poids face à lui.

\- Leur chef ?

\- Oui. Un homme étrange, jeune, mais aux cheveux gris. Il se bat avec des scalpels.

Un frisson me transperce à ses mots. Un frisson très différent de ceux que Naruto déclenche.

\- Kabuto est donc bien ici.

\- J'ignore son nom, mais il a dit que nous ferions d'excellents cobayes. C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a gardés en vie. Il nous a endormis mais Hiruko a pu récupérer tout le poison qu'il y avait dans mes veines. Depuis, elle dort pour s'occuper de l'éliminer de son propre organisme et pour terminer la reconstruction de son œil.

\- Si Kabuto est dans les rangs d'en face, il est pour moi. Je veux sa peau.

La voix qui vient de parler est glaciale. Je dois me retourner pour bien me confirmer que celui qui a prononcé ces mots, c'est Naruto. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être retourné. Il mène la conversation depuis le début mais d'une voix tout à fait normale jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce le nom de Kabuto. Nous sommes tous en train de dévisager Naruto qui balade son regard sur chacun d'entre nous.

\- Si l'un d'entre vous tombe sur lui, il lancera une attaque en l'air, je comprendrai. Ce combat est le mien, vous saisissez ?

\- Naruto ? Tu as l'air d'en faire une bataille personnelle. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

\- Ça l'est, Sensei. C'est personnel et je ramènerai son corps à Konoha, en plusieurs morceaux de préférence. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Contactez-moi et je m'occupe du reste.

Il fixe alors chacun d'entre nous jusqu'à ce que chacun lui fasse un signe de son acceptation de cette nouvelle règle. Chacun ? Non. Il saute volontairement mon visage. Je suis le seul à savoir pourquoi il en veut à cet homme et je sais que je ne pourrai pas le retenir. Je sens alors un regard se poser sur moi. Itachi me dévisage, le visage légèrement penché, signe de son interrogation intense. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'expose toutes les possibilités qui ont pu conduire Naruto à cette guérilla personnelle, je pourrais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à grande vitesse. Son regard oscille entre Naruto et moi quand soudain, ses yeux s'agrandissent. Je sais déjà que mon génie de frère a compris. Je ne peux plus me taire, ça suffit.

\- Naruto, je te remercie mais Kabuto est à moi. C'est moi qui ai à en découdre avec lui. Je ramènerai son corps à Konoha. Nii-San, pourrais-tu cesser de me regarder avec ces yeux-là ? Merci. Je vais bien. C'était il y a longtemps, j'ai tourné la page depuis. Détacher sa tête de son corps sera juste … un petit plaisir personnel.

\- Plaisir ? dis donc, Tachi, il ne fait pas dans la dentelle ton p'tit frère.

\- Tu as raison, Dei, c'est un vrai Uchiha.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et lui adresse un petit sourire. Je sais qu'il me reparlera de cette histoire, mais pas maintenant. Il me fait confiance pour régler ce problème et ça me soulage incroyablement.

\- Sas'ke … on l'affrontera ensemble. Fin de la discussion. Obito, tu avais parlé qu'ils attendaient quelqu'un, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui. Ils attendaient l'organisateur de cette attaque sur Suna, le grand patron. Kabuto, si c'est bien lui, n'est que la nounou des soldats. Deidara nous a secourus alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en route vers le village. Je présume donc qu'il a dû arriver.

\- Eh bien, c'est parfait, on fera le ménage en une seule fois.

\- Kisame, Dei, Sasori … je me suis permis de parler pour vous, à Konoha. J'ai supposé que vous voudriez vous joindre à nous et que vous iriez au combat pour défendre Suna.

\- Voyons, Itachi, tu nous connais bien, non ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va rater une belle bataille comme celle qui se prépare ? Vous avez une idée de plan d'attaque ?

Je propose qu'on se mette en route demain à l'aube. Nous devrions être à quelques heures de marche d'eux, non ?

\- Mon art et moi, nous nous chargeons du déplacement. Quatre oiseaux d'argile devraient suffire et nous mettre à moins d'une heure d'eux.

\- Oiseaux ?

\- Oui, Naruto. Deidara utilise une technique qui ressemble à celle de Saï, sauf qu'il modèle son argile au lieu d'agir sur de l'encre. Nous avions envisagé des binômes ou des trios.

\- Les duos me semblent bien, Itachi. Sauf que vous êtes quatre et nous trois. Désolé, Obito mais il me semble que ta place est auprès de ta femme, en sécurité au temple. Elle a dit qu'elle dormirait encore un jour, non ? Donc, si je compte bien, vous plus nous, ça fait un chiffre impair.

\- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas quatre, Deidara. Nous sommes cinq.

\- Il y a encore quelqu'un dans le temple ?

\- Non. Il est là … il m'aide à récupérer. Kyu se battra à nos côtés demain. Vous n'imaginiez pas qu'un démon laisserait passer une bataille ?

\- Tu … tu veux qu'on se batte avec un démon ?

\- Dei, écoute-moi. Voici les équipes que nous avions envisagées. Nous pourrions reformer les équipes de l'Akatsuki : Dei avec Sasori et Kisame avec moi. Du côté de Konoha, nous aurions Naruto avec Sasuke et Kakashi avec le Démon-Renard. Ce qui nous fait quatre équipes. Kyu et Naruto peuvent se contacter en cas de problèmes ou de besoin de renforts, et nous quatre, nous avons nos bagues. Vous vous souvenez du mode urgence ?

\- Prends-nous pour des clowns aussi, Tachi … Dis, tu as une fois de plus tout planifié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Presque. Je déteste toujours autant les mauvaises surprises, c'est tout.

\- On doit vous dire autre chose … des troupes sont parties de Konoha ce matin. Elles devraient arriver à Suna dans deux jours. Ce sont des troupes de soutien avec tout le tralala médical. Si nous n'arrivons pas à les stopper à temps …

\- Eh, Naruto … je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu causes là … Sasori, Kisame et moi, nous ne sommes pas des manchots. On va en faire de la charpie de tes gros bras poilus.

\- Il a raison, Naruto. J'ai déjà combattu à leurs côtés par le passé. Compte sur eux comme sur moi.

\- Je le sais, ça, Itachi. Que tu leur fasses confiance, me suffit. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que s'ils s'en prennent au village, faire le ménage devra rester notre priorité. Il faut protéger les villageois un maximum, mais les renforts se chargeront de soigner les blessés s'il y en a dans le village.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne fin de soirée : une bonne planification de bataille, ça vous rend heureux un ninja ! Mais avant de partir au combat, il faut penser à nous. Sasori-chan, il nous reste de ton fabuleux ragoût de poisson de midi ? tu crois qu'il y en aura assez pour nos invités ?

\- Dei, tu crois vraiment que parce qu' Itachi est parmi nous, je vais me retenir de te cogner ? Je t'ai même promis pire si tu me rappelais comme ça, non ?

Je me relève, amusé par les chamailleries entre les deux hommes et m'éloigne du campement. Je m'accroupis auprès de la rivière et laisse paresseusement mes doigts jouer avec l'eau. Il ne se passe pas une minute avant que deux jambes apparaissent dans mon champ de vision.

\- Tu veux rester seul, Sas'ke ?

\- Non, tu ne me déranges pas.

Il s'assoit auprès de l'eau et plonge lui aussi sa main dans l'eau. Mais elle ne joue pas avec le courant comme la mienne, elle se dirige aussitôt vers moi et attrape l'extrémité de mes doigts. Je relève mon regard vers lui et l'interroge silencieusement.

\- Je …

\- Quoi, Naruto ? Attends, laisse-moi imaginer ce qui se passe dans ton petit cerveau … toi, tu vas me parler de Kabuto, c'est ça ? Alors écoute-moi bien, Naruto, je ne le redirai pas … Ce sale type a posé ses dégoûtantes pattes sur moi, ça ne fait aucun doute. Le tuer me … me soulagera mais on ne va pas en faire tout un plat, ok ? Comme je l'ai dit à mon frère, c'était il y a longtemps. Je suis plus préoccupé par le fait que tu vas prendre des risques à combattre sans le Démon Renard en toi, que par celui de me retrouver face à ce pervers aux cheveux gris. Je l'ai déjà affronté par le passé, je sais comment le vaincre.

\- Tu … tu te fais du souci pour moi ? Putain, t'as pas le droit de me sortir des trucs aussi mignons quand je ne peux pas te sauter dessus.

Je jette un regard vers le campement. Mon frère a le regard rivé vers nous pendant qu'il discute avec Kakashi et Kisame qui nous tournent le dos. Obito est retourné veiller sur sa femme. Dei et Sasori se chamaillent toujours, Sasori essayant de frapper le dessus du crane de Dei avec une casserole.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui pense que tu ne peux pas …

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

Mais l'information a eu le temps d'atteindre son cerveau et il s'est déjà rapproché de moi. Ses doigts, dans l'eau, se referment plus largement sur les miens avant de s'immiscer entre eux. Son autre main se dépose doucement sur ma joue gauche et ses doigts s'écartent comme pour atteindre le plus possible de mon visage. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je referme mes yeux et frotte légèrement ma joue contre sa main.

\- Tu es un vrai petit chaton quand tu t'y mets. Comment veux-tu que je te résiste ? il ne te manque que le ronronnement. Je t'aime tellement, Sas'.

Je rouvre mes yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Naruto, dans ce bleu qui me rend si faible et si fort à la fois, dans ce bleu qui me fait tout oublier. Je n'ai pas conscience de lever la main ni de la poser sur son cou. Je ne me souviens pas plus de quand j'ai commencé à le tirer vers moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai plus besoin de rien lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et que ma langue effleure la sienne.


	73. Tout en douceur

Bon ben ... on y est ... au combat, messieurs !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

73 - Tout en douceur

Le soleil est sur le point de se lever mais nous sommes tous debout depuis déjà une bonne heure. La nuit a été courte, mais réparatrice. Obito a veillé sur nous toute la nuit et se charge maintenant de déplacer sa belle toujours endormie dans le temple avec l'aide de deux clones de Naruto. Après avoir goûté à la cuisine de Sasori, nous nous sommes répartis autour du feu et rapidement endormis. Aucune remarque ne s'est élevée lorsque Naruto est venu s'étendre à mes côtés. Itachi a seulement souri et m'a, comme à son habitude, fait un discret signe de tête. Deidara a bien tenté de dire quelque chose, mais Sasori lui a collé un léger coup sur le crâne qui l'a fait taire. Il ne fait aucun doute que toute l'équipe a parfaitement compris la nature du lien qui existe entre le blond et moi et, finalement, cela m'arrange de ne pas avoir à surveiller le moindre de mes gestes ou de mes regards parfois plus longuement posés sur lui qu'à la normale.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Deidara a fabriqué quatre oiseaux blancs d'environ deux mètres de haut. Naruto et Kakashi ont fait quelques essais de vol et ont trouvé de fortes similitudes de pilotage avec ceux de Saï. C'est avec un sourire confiant que le blond me tend la main pour m'indiquer de grimper à son niveau. D'un bond, je me propulse sur l'animal d'argile et m'assois entre ses ailes, derrière Naruto qui est assis à la base du cou de l'oiseau. Tout naturellement, Naruto prend le commandement de l'équipe. C'est le Hokage, après tout.

\- Tout le monde est OK ? On a donc quatre binômes. Je propose qu'on attaque l'arrière de la troupe de front. Kakashi et Kyu à gauche, puis Sasuke et moi, Itachi et Kisame, et pour finir Deidara et Satori sur l'aile droite. Chaque équipe peut contacter son voisin pour l'aider au cas où, avec vos bagues ou par le lien entre Kyu et moi. Je ne veux déplorer aucune blessure grave, vous entendez ? Au moindre problème, vous appelez ! Suna est prévenue de l'attaque et même si leur leader est absent, ils se battront vaillamment si ces brutes atteignent leurs murailles. On va prendre ces types en tenaille et les exploser, vous êtes avec moi ?

Un énorme « oui » général retentit. J'entends Kisame prononcer de sa voix grave :

\- Ben dis donc, Itachi, il dépote le blondinet …

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est notre Hokage, Kisame.

A ma droite, Kakashi s'agite sur son oiseau :

\- NARUTO ! ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je me sens un peu seul ...

\- Oups, désolé Sensei … il arrive !

Naruto pose la main sur son ventre et une fumée que je commence à bien connaitre nait et s'intensifie rapidement devant nous. Je jette un regard aux anciens coéquipiers d'Itachi. Ils sont soudainement tendus et Kisame a même mis la main sur son énorme épée. Je croise le regard de mon frère et lui indique d'un signe de tête que son coéquipier est prêt à bondir sur Kyu. Itachi pose d'autorité la main sur l'épaule du géant qui semble aussitôt redescendre d'un cran dans sa tension. La fumée s'opacifie et la silhouette du Démon fait homme apparaît. Il a revêtu une tenue de soie de pur style japonais, comme à son habitude, mais elle est cette fois de couleur noire et sa queue de cheval basse à neuf tresses de cheveux rouges vole au vent, balayant le dos de son haut où est brodé un renard flamboyant. Il porte toujours de hautes bottes noires par-dessus son pantalon de soie, et un long sabre pend à son flanc gauche. Il s'étire longuement, muscle après muscle avant de se retourner vers Kakashi.

\- Eh bien, je t'ai manqué, Sensei ? Mes hommages à tout le monde. Je pense que les présentations sont inutiles. Gamin, tu penseras à remplir la réserve du Petit ? et … tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui, Kyu et ... oui, Kyu.

Naruto fouille dans une de ses poches et en sort un bandeau aux couleurs du village qu'il lance à Kyu qui l'attache aussitôt autour de son front.

\- On fêtera ton intégration à notre retour au village. Je suis pressé d'entendre ton discours d'allégeance.

\- Allégeance à mes fesses, oui. Je suis partant pour le gueuleton mais pour la parlotte, tu peux toujours courir. Pour l'instant, on a des baffes à donner et je veux juste les donner au nom de Konoha et de son putain de futur Hokage.

Il bondit sur l'oiseau de Kakashi et s'y assoit tranquillement.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ?

\- Un dernier mot, chef … mes oiseaux sont aussi des bombes volantes. Vous n'aurez qu'à les diriger vers vos cibles et sauter en l'air à environ dix mètres du sol. Vous devriez atterrir dans une zone nettoyée.

\- Ok. Merci Dei, et oublie le « chef » s'il te plait. Mais « Hokage-Sama », je veux bien

\- Eh, je suis Ninja d'Iwa, moi, pas de Konoha.

\- Je plaisantais … juste Naruto sera parfait. Prenez soin de vous, les amis, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. On se donne rendez-vous une fois le ménage terminé et on reste en contact.

Nous échangeons tous un dernier regard, en n'oubliant pas Obito qui est debout sur les premières marches du temple entre deux clones de Naruto, et les quatre oiseaux prennent l'air.

Nous volons en formation losange pendant à peu moins d'une heure. Puis Deidara qui avait pris la tête, se retourne et nous crie que nos cibles sont droit-devant. J'échange un dernier regard avec mon frère alors que les quatre oiseaux se placent en une seule ligne et s'éloignent les uns des autres.

\- Sas'ke ! ils sont là ! je plonge vers eux, saute !

Je bondis dans les airs et me retourne pour voir Naruto effectuer le même mouvement que moi. Une seconde plus tard, le souffle d'une énorme explosion nous parvient, suivie de près par trois autres. C'est le signe de départ pour l'attaque. Je dégaine en l'air ma chère Kusanagi et atterris souplement au milieu d'une d'une grosse dizaine de brutes épaisses. Je sens Naruto se poser à côté de moi et coller son dos au mien.

Autour de nous, c'est le chaos. Certaines brutes sont déjà en train de se relever après qu'elles aient été jetées au sol par l'explosion, d'autres, celles qui sont mortes, se font déplacer sans pitié et finissent même par être tout simplement piétinées. Naruto me prend brusquement par l'épaule et me retourne face à lui. Il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser rapide.

\- Tu as ta réserve de chakra pleine mais promets-moi d'être prudent. Je t'aime.

Nous sommes sur le champ de bataille et cet idiot ne pense qu'à me dire qu'il m'aime ? Il me sourit et son regard orangé se porte enfin sur les hommes qui se rapprochent de nous. Mais une impulsion soudaine me fait lui attraper son visage et le ramener vers moi.

\- Pas de trucs à la con, Naru. Je t'aime aussi, ne l'oublie pas.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes juste une seconde puis m'élance vers nos cibles.

Le terme de brutes épaisses leur convient parfaitement bien. Ce sont plus des animaux que des hommes. Ils mesurent près de deux mètres, tous ont les cheveux longs hirsutes et leurs torses sont couverts d'un duvet épais. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'ils ont été les cobayes de je-ne-sais quelle manipulation de la part de Kabuto. Je reconnais même la marque maudite d'Orochimaru sur certains d'entre eux, cette marque qui a le pouvoir de me transformer en démon volant et que j'ai appris à dominer en secret pendant mes entrainement chez mon très cher serpent de Sensei. Je sais comment combattre ces choses : ne pas prendre la peine de les tuer, juste les immobiliser et laisser la vie les quitter naturellement est bien suffisant. Mon sabre s'enfonce comme dans du beurre dans leurs ventres, leurs jambes, laissant derrière moi un sillon entre deux monticules de corps au gré de mes déplacements. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto, il a créé deux clones qui lui fabriquent des Rasengans à la chaîne. Il a dégagé une large zone libre autour de lui et avance à la rencontre de ses nouvelles cibles.

Soudain, un mouvement attire mon regard. Alors que tous les hommes environnants se précipitent vers nous pour nous affronter, une silhouette court dans l'autre sens. Je n'en aperçois qu'un manteau marron et qu'une capuche mais je sais déjà de qui il s'agit. Mon instinct l'a reconnu et la rage sourde qui monte en moi ne me laisse aucun autre choix que de me précipiter vers lui. Je joins mes mains et en moins d'une seconde, l'électricité crépite au bout de mes doigts. Les pauvres créatures qui sont sur mon chemin n'ont aucune chance et s'écroulent en silence devant moi. J'entends au loin Naruto hurler mon nom mais je suis déjà loin. L'homme fuit aussi vite qu'il le peut mais la distance qui nous sépare se réduit de secondes en secondes. Je suis plus rapide, plus agile et plus puissant pour éliminer les obstacles qui se dressent devant moi. Après tout, j'ai été un bon élève, non ? Et cet homme a contribué à ma suprématie. Nous avons tant couru que nous avons traversé toute son armée et que le désert s'étend maintenant face à nous.

\- CA NE SERT A RIEN ! Je vais t'attraper Kabuto !

Je le vois trébucher à l'entente de son nom. Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ce que je le reconnaisse si vite et surtout pas que je parte à sa poursuite. Il oblique soudain à gauche et semble chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je dois l'intercepter rapidement avant qu'il ne le trouve. Je souffle longuement et rouvre la barrière mentale que j'ai installée et qui bloque l'avancée du sceau maudit du ciel. Les trois virgules qui sont sur mon épaule ne tardent pas à apparaître et se mettent aussitôt à tournoyer. Les flammes noires courent sur mon corps et je n'ai qu'à peine le temps de ranger ma Kusanagi puis de rabaisser mon haut sur mes hanches que deux ailes en forme de mains apparaissent dans mon dos tandis que ma peau se colore en gris et que mes cheveux s'allongent en une masse hirsute et bleutée. D'une impulsion brutale sur le sol, je m'élève dans les airs et vole sur une centaine de mètres, dépassant Kabuto. Je me pose souplement une dizaine de mètres devant lui et me retourne aussitôt pour l'affronter. Il s'est stoppé et tente de reprendre son souffle en me lançant un regard glacé.

\- Kabuto … ce n'est pas poli de ne pas dire bonjour aux gens que l'on connait.

\- Uchiha …

\- Tu te souviens de moi … je dois me sentir flatté ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te saluer, bien sûr. Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser si loin des souterrains d'Orochimaru. Tu le cherches ?

\- Orochimaru-Sama … tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? oh, suis-je bête … je l'ai tué il y a un mois.

\- Tué ? c'est toi qui …

\- Qui voulais tu que ça soit d'autre ? Il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre … et … nous avions quelques petits différents … à propos de toi d'ailleurs … il trouvait que tu étais un bon amant et moi je te trouvais très mauvais. Tu pourrais me donner ton avis ?

Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs et il marmonne des « je vais le tuer » tout bas mais ne bouge cependant pas d'un iota.

\- Me tuer ? tu penses sérieusement y arriver ? oh mais ma forme actuelle doit certainement t'effrayer. Tu dois craindre que je perde le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi te rassurer, alors. Cette marque, je la maîtrise parfaitement. Je l'ai même tellement intégrée que le sceau disparaît de mon corps pour n'apparaître que lorsque je m'en sers, comme une simple arme que l'on sortirait de son fourreau. C'est facile, tu vois ?

Sans que je ne fasse le moindre geste, les flammes noires se retirent de ma peau qui redevient aussi blanche que neige, mes cheveux retrouvent leur noir d'encre et mes ailes disparaissent.

\- Je te plais mieux comme ça ?

Mais je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Il se jette sur moi alors qu'une lueur verte entoure ses mains. Cet idiot veut entamer un combat en Taijutsu. J'enclenche mes Sharingans et baisse la tête de manière à laisser mes mèches retomber devant mes yeux. Il est doué et sans mes Mangekyou, je pense qu'il aurait pu me poser des problèmes, mais avec mes nouvelles pupilles, il n'a aucune chance. De seconde en seconde, j'augmente ma vitesse d'attaque, le faisant reculer. Chacun de mes coups le blesse et très vite, il ne fait plus que se défendre. Un coup un peu plus fort que les autres le projette à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Il se relève aussitôt, essuyant d'un geste rapide le sang qui lui coule depuis la commissure des lèvres.

\- Eh bien, Kabuto … il me semblait que nos corps à corps te manquaient, et c'est tout ce que tu me proposes ?

\- Tu … tu faisais moins le fier …

\- Moins le fier ? C'est certain qu'une fois drogué j'étais moins … combattif, et tu en as profité.

\- Soumettre et toucher l'arrogant descendant Uchiha … je suis fier d'être le seul à l'avoir fait.

\- Le seul ? Je suis désolé pour toi mais tu te trompes, mon ami. Et il est bien plus compétant que toi, il n'a pas eu besoin de me droguer, lui. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ma vie sexuelle avec mon amant, si ?

\- Tu veux quoi, Uchiha ?

\- Accomplir un de tes rêves … tu vois que je suis sympathique … je veux juste t'envoyer rejoindre ton cher maître en enfer.

Je tire ma Kusanagi de son fourreau et m'élance sans hésiter vers lui … jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair orange se glisse entre lui et moi. D'instinct, je fais une courte glissade sur le sol et lorsque je me stoppe, mon arme est à moins de quelques centimètres de son dos.

\- P'tain, Dobe ! j'ai failli te couper en deux !

\- Tu avais le temps d'arrêter ton geste, je t'ai fait confiance.

Il ne prend pas la peine de me regarder, toute son attention est dirigée vers l'homme aux cheveux gris qui nous fait face.

\- Yakushi Kabuto ! Je suis l' Hokage de Konoha et je t'ordonne de te rendre !

L'ordre est clair pourtant il ne répond pas et se retourne même légèrement vers sa droite, comme s'il voulait fuir dans cette direction sans que son corps n'arrive à bouger. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour refroidir le blond.

\- KABUTO !

\- Arrête de hurler, Baka ! il ne t'entend pas. Il est sous mon emprise.

\- Sous ton …

\- Oui. Sous l'emprise de mon Mangekyou. J'ai fouillé son esprit pendant qu'on combattait en Taijutsu. Je ne faisais que gagner du temps en jouant avec lui. J'ai automatiquement terminé le jutsu lorsque tu es passé entre lui et moi et que tu as rompu le contact visuel entre lui et moi. La partie est terminée.

Je me rapproche de mon ancien … ancien quoi ? Ancien ennemi ? Ancien attoucheur ? Lorsque j'étais dans les souterrains d'Orochimaru, je le haïssais presque autant que son affreux maître et maintenant … maintenant j'aurais presque pitié de lui. Ma haine à son encontre m'a aidé à tenir à l'époque, à supporter tout ce qu'il me faisait subir, toutes ces piqûres de produits douteux qu'il m'injectait, ses mains qui caressaient mon corps plus que de nécessaire … mais elle a disparu, balayée par une tornade blonde. Je l'examine rapidement maintenant que je suis à moins d'un mètre de lui et qu'il est immobile. Ses traits fins, ses yeux d'un noir semblable au mien cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses longs cheveux gris … ce type aurait pu être mignon sans son sourire sadique. Je sens le regard de Naruto sur moi alors que je lui retire doucement ses lunettes et les range dans une de ses poches.

\- Je … je ne t'en veux plus, Kabuto. Je comprends maintenant que tu n'as jamais trouvé d'endroit où te reposer, de personnes qui ont su t'aimer. Je … je vais te libérer de cette vie que tu détestes et te faire rejoindre ton maître que tu aimais tant.

Je passe une main sous sa frange, lui redresse la tête et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. La réaction est immédiate. Il cesse de chercher je ne sais quoi de droite à gauche et se fige en écarquillant les yeux, soudainement très calme. Je pose ma main gauche au niveau de son cœur et attends patiemment que mon illusion se termine. Pendant que nous échangions des coups, j'ai eu tout le temps de lire en lui. J'ignore qui est la femme blonde qu'il tenait tant à revoir, celle qui portait les mêmes lunettes que lui. Je ne sais pas non plus le sens des paroles qu'il voulait entendre de la part d'Orochimaru. Mais après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. Un doux sourire s'affiche finalement sur son visage… ça va être le moment. De fins arcs électriques naissent au bout de mes doigts. Lorsque Kabuto referme les yeux doucement, je lance un puissant Chidori et électrifie tout son corps, stoppant net les battements de son cœur positionné juste sous ma paume. Je retiens son corps inanimé qui s'effondre et le dépose doucement au sol. C'est fini. Yakushi Kabuto est mort.

Deux bras viennent s'infiltrer de chaque côté de mes hanches alors que je me relève et un corps que je connais trop bien pour ma tranquillité se serre contre mon dos. Je pose une main sur les siennes accrochées à mon ventre. Un souffle se fait bien vite sentir le long de mon oreille tandis qu'il me murmure tout bas :

\- Tu as changé, profondément changé.

\- Hm ?

\- Après ce qu'il t'a fait, tu aurais pu le faire souffrir mille morts. Au lieu de ça, tu lui offres de partir le sourire aux lèvres. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça.

\- J'ai tué un homme, Naruto ... je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étrange … ce n'est pas mon premier, tu sais.

\- Je suis certain que c'est le premier que tu tues de cette manière. Tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour et … j'aime de plus en plus l'homme que je découvre. Ce nouveau Sasuke me rend dingue, tu le sais ça ?

Il effectue une légère pression sur ma hanche droite et me fait pivoter sur moi-même pour me retrouver dans ses bras, face à lui. Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire lorsque nos regards se croisent.

\- C'est Konoha qui me change, Naruto. Ça m'effraie et m'attire à la fois, parce que j'ignore jusqu'où ça peut me pousser. C'est Kakashi, mon frère, toi … Je me suis juste demandé comment vous trois vous l'auriez tué.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus longtemps sur l'envie de l'embrasser qui monte en moi qu'un cri nous fait tourner tous les deux la tête à gauche.

\- Eh les amoureux ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fini de tuer tous les méchants qu'il faut vous câliner au milieu du champ de bataille !

Le géant bleu qui vient de crier cette phrase avance tranquillement dans notre direction, son immense sabre sur l'épaule. Mon regard s'éloigne de lui à droite, puis à gauche mais il est seul. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines aussitôt que je réalise que mon frère n'est pas avec lui.


	74. La vérité d'Itachi

Repose en paix, Kabuto ... On ne lâche rien et on continue la bataille ! La fin est toute proche ...

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

74 - La vérité d'Itachi

Naruto ressert la pression sur mes hanches et m'attire encore plus près de lui.

\- Le repos du guerrier, tu ne connais pas Kisame ?

\- Si, mais pas dans les bras d'un Uchiha …

Je repousse légèrement mon blond et me retourne vers l'ami de mon frère.

\- Kisame … et Itachi ?

\- Nous nous sommes séparés pour mieux en finir avec ces … trucs aussi ennuyeux à combattre qu'ils sont laids.

Il s'avance jusqu'à la dépouille de Kabuto et s'agenouille auprès de lui.

\- Alors c'était lui, Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru, c'est ça ? Itachi sera content de le savoir mort. Vue l'absence de sang, j'en déduis que c'est l'œuvre d'un Sharingan … tu es doué, Gamin.

Je n'entends pas son compliment, trop préoccupé par l'absence de mon frère.

\- Séparés ? ce n'était pas prévu ça !

\- Tu te fais du souci pour ton frère ? c'est trop mignon ça, mais il sait se battre, tu sais. D'ailleurs … ma bague … Il doit me demander comment je m'en sors.

Le géant se relève et fait quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser, le regard fixé sur sa main.

\- Te demander si tu t'en sors alors que tu es sensé être en plein combat ?

\- Euh … Ouep, on a une sorte de langage codifié avec … mais là c'est … bizarre.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas le code habituel … c'est comme si … mais oui, je suis con ! Deux secondes Itachi, deux secondes.

Le géant s'assoit au sol et tourne sa bague jaune vers sa paume. Naruto me serre une dernière fois contre lui et me relâche avant de se tourner vers le corps de Kabuto. Il sort un parchemin et commence à le sceller à l'intérieur. Je me rapproche de l'homme assis par terre. Sa bague brille doucement lorsqu'il referme brusquement la main sur elle. Un son se fait aussitôt entendre, un son que je reconnais immédiatement : la voix de mon frère.

\- On n'a pas souvent utilisé ce mode, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un moment pour reconnaître les vibrations de la bague. C'est le même principe que d'habitude, mais sans l'image. Ça permet une plus grande liberté de mouvement puisqu'il s'agit juste de refermer la main sur l'anneau.

\- Chut … C'est la voix d' Itachi …

Je m'agenouille au plus près de sa main et je perçois mieux la voix qui s'élève et qui semble jaillir du poing fermé.

\- Ça te va ici ? nous sommes suffisamment éloignés du champ de bataille ?

\- Oui.

Je relève la tête au son de cette nouvelle voix. La voix d'un homme qui se trouve face à Itachi, un homme qui l'a forcé à s'éloigner de nous. Je me concentre sur elle … Il n'a prononcé qu'un seul mot mais cette voix … je l'ai déjà entendue, j'en suis certain.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la seule condition que tu mettes à ce combat soit que l'on s'éloigne des autres. Tu me sous-estimes, on dirait.

\- Détrompe-toi, Uchiha … je sais juste que tu seras plus facile à éliminer sans ton frère dans les parages.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse la voix me pénétrer, je m'imprègne de chaque intonation, de chaque soupir de cet homme …

\- Tu as pourtant déjà échoué par le passé à me battre, non ?

\- Tu es un petit malin, Uchiha … je veux bien reconnaître que oui, nous nous sommes déjà affrontés, mais il semblerait que tu aies toi aussi échoué à me battre.

\- Erreur … Je ne t'ai jamais affronté avec l'envie de te battre. Notre dernier combat au Quartier Uchiha… tu avais pris une autre apparence mais je t'ai reconnu et … je t'ai laissé gagner.

\- Evidemment …

\- Oui. J'avais besoin d'informations sur toi et … tu me les as données.

Les mots tournent dans ma tête … cette voix … basse, enrouée, lente … allez, souviens-toi, Sasuke ! Je l'associe d'instinct avec Konoha … c'est là que je l'ai entendue, j'en suis certain … mais je ne l'ai pas entendue souvent … juste une fois, sinon je m'en souviendrais bien mieux … un homme … que je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois … à Konoha … Je souffle et laisse mes souvenirs m'envahir. L'attente … l'arrivée du Kazekage … Je revois mon frère … agenouillé au sol … puis la silhouette d'un homme m'apparait soudainement. Une tenue blanche sous un long manteau noir … une canne … un bandage sur la moitié du visage … la voix de Tsunade qui lui répond … « - Il ne me semble pas reconnaître l'homme qui se tient derrière le Jinchûriki. - Vous perdez la mémoire, Danzô-San ? Il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiha. - Non, je parlais de l'autre homme … »

La voix est incontestablement la même. Je rouvre les yeux sur Kisame et Naruto qui prend place à sa gauche.

\- La voix … c'est Danzô …

\- Danzô ? le chef de la Racine ?

\- Oui, Naruto.

\- C'est impossible, c'est un vieux croûton comme les conseillers … Il ne ferait pas le poids face à Itachi.

Je ne lui réponds pas et reporte mon attention sur la conversation que nous suivons via la bague.

\- Des informations ?

\- Oui … je dois avouer que tu as fait d'énormes progrès et que ton plan est … magnifique. Tu m'as impressionné.

\- Progrès ? à qui crois-tu parler, Uchiha ?

\- Tu as toutefois commis quelques petites erreurs qui m'ont conduit jusqu'à toi.

\- Des erreurs ? Je serais content d'entendre ton délire avant de te tuer.

\- Pour commencer, je parlerais de ton apparence … Danzô … le choix était judicieux … ce sale type avait accès aux documents du Hokage et était à la tête de la Racine … une armée aussi soumise qu'efficace, ça a dû être un réel plaisir pour toi de les contrôler. Mais tu as oublié ta canne lorsque tu as rencontré Obito, et tu ne l'avais pas non plus lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés au Quartier.

\- Tu as déduis que je n'étais pas Danzô à cause d'une canne ?

\- Non. Mais ça m'a aidé à me faire accepter la vérité.

\- La vérité ? parce que tu crois la connaitre ?

\- Oui. C'est bien parce que je la sais que tu es venu à moi aujourd'hui, non ?

\- Peut-être …

\- Tu n'es donc pas qui tu prétends être, c'est-à-dire Danzô. Je dirais que tu as tué ce pauvre homme il y a de nombreuses années. Les autres membres du Conseil ne se sont pas aperçus de l'usurpation et se sont habitués à toi au fil du temps. Membres du Conseil que tu manipules dans l'ombre comme de braves petites marionnettes dressées à se lever contre la Hokage et Naruto. Et puis il y a eu l'éclair de Fûjin … Konoha a cru que tu voulais des Sharingans pour l'utiliser, que c'est pour cette raison que tu t'en prenais à Kakashi mais ce n'est pas la vérité … tu voulais le tuer pour détruire sa pupille … pour que tu sois le seul à posséder suffisamment de Sharingans pour allumer cette arme.

\- J'ai sur moi bien plus que les trois Sharingans nécessaires pour ça

\- Et avec tes pupilles tu étais assuré de contrôler les pions à qui tu les aurais fait greffer par Orochimaru. Sauf que tu te trompes, il ne suffit pas que de trois pupilles pour le faire fonctionner. Mais Naruto a suivi son instinct et a confié Kakashi à Saï, le seul membre de la Racine qui connaissait parfaitement le vrai Danzô, qui en était assez proche en tant que son élève pour te démasquer si tu t'approchais trop près trop souvent du Jounin. Tu es donc resté dans la tour de l'Hokage et tu as changé de cible. Tu as chargé les Conseillers de recruter Sasuke mais ils étaient réticents, n'est-ce pas ? Un bon Uchiha est un Uchiha mort pour eux. Et une fois de plus, Naruto a déjoué tes plans en ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Et voici deux pupilles de plus que tu ne pouvais pas détruire. Surgit alors Minato, l'enfant venu de nulle part. Cette fois-ci tu as bien failli l'avoir … C'était tout juste mais le co-Hokage, encore lui, a des amis sur qui compter et qui l'ont fait disparaître devant tes yeux …

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça …

\- Qui donc ? Naruto ? tu préfères que je l'appelle le Jinchûriki ou le démon ? Mais il est bien plus que ça, et tu le sais, non ? Je me suis longuement demandé ce que cet enfant avait bien pu te faire pour que tu aies programmé sa mort … il venait juste de naître lorsque tu as manipulé Obito pour relâcher Kyubi sur le village et inscrit en lui cet ordre de réveiller sa fureur lorsque son Jinchûriki serait amoureux. Un bébé ne pouvait pas te mettre dans une telle rage. Ce n'est donc pas lui la cause de tout ça … puis je l'ai regardé … ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus … son charisme … il est tout le portrait de son père … Minato Namikaze … le yondaime. C'est lui que tu veux atteindre à travers son fils, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tais-toi ! Qui crois-tu être pour me parler comme ça ! Ça suffit … combattons !

Un léger rire se fait entendre.

\- J'ai touché dans le mille, on dirait … tu as passé toutes ces années dans l'ombre à cause d'un seul homme qui est déjà mort et que tu détestes malgré tout, tu es pathétique.

\- Mets-toi en garde !

\- Tu as pu manipuler tout le monde, le Clan, le village, moi … et tu t'es isolé alors que la vie était à ta portée. Tu l'as rejetée de ton propre chef et tu ne dois cette situation qu'à toi-même.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Je t'aimais. Sincèrement. J'étais amoureux de toi, Shisui. Nous aurions pu être heureux et vivre quelque chose de bien mais tu as préféré la haine envers un fantôme …

Je relève la tête et croise le regard hébété de Naruto. Shisui. Mon cousin, le premier amour d' Itachi, ce serait lui qui serait à la tête de tout ce bordel ? Mais … Depuis quand il n'est plus mort, lui ?

\- Silence !

\- J'ai été le premier que tu as manipulé pour me faire croire à ta mort. Je n'avais pas conscience de mes sentiments à l'époque, mais ta mort m'a offert mes Mangekyou et les pires années de ma vie. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as pris la place de Danzô ? Utiliser ta pupille sur l'homme qui a rempli le faux rapport d'autopsie a dû être une formalité pour toi. L'idée de la disparition de tes yeux était géniale, ça te permettait de pouvoir continuer à les utiliser en toute tranquillité, juste en créant un voleur fictif de pupilles. Tu as pu plus tard plonger le Quartier entier dans un sommeil profond et assassiner tous ses membres. Malheureusement pour toi, les entraînements de Père que nous faisions ensemble, m'ont fait reconnaître ton genjutsu et m'ont permis de m'en extraire.

Une suite de bruits sourds, de chocs entrecoupés de silences nous apprennent que Shisui s'est lancé à l'assaut de mon frère et qu'ils ont entamé un combat rapproché. Mais Itachi n'en a manifestement pas fini avec lui.

\- Ton erreur a été de m'attaquer avec les yeux de Père lors de notre affrontement au Quartier. Il n'utilisait que très peu sa plus puissante illusion, de toute ma vie je ne l'ai vu s'en servir qu'une seule fois. Lors d'un seul entrainement où tu étais présent.

Une explosion nous fait sursauter. Je relève la tête et localise grâce à la fumée qui s'élève l'endroit du combat.

\- Tu te fâches Shisui ? j'ai toujours été meilleur que toi en Taijutsu, tu devrais être habitué. Fais-moi voir ton vrai visage et retire ce déguisement ridicule. Je me doute que sous ces bandage sont greffés des pupilles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais compris ce que Père voulait dire lorsqu'il nous prévenait que posséder un Sharingan ne signifiait pas le maîtriser. Je maîtrise mes pupilles, maîtrises-tu celles que tu as volé sur des cadavres, Shisui ? Sur le cadavre de mon Père, l'homme qui t'a enseigné les bases de l'utilisation de ces pupilles lorsque ton propre Père t'ignorait ?

Je me penche vers Kisame et lui indique la fumée d'un mouvement de tête.

\- On peut se déplacer tout en suivant la conversation ?

\- Oui. Allons-y !

Nous nous élançons aussitôt, Kisame gardant le poing tendu devant lui afin de conserver le contact avec la conversation qui continue. Les coups reprennent dans un nouveau cri de Shisui, suivi de près par un nouvel éclat de rire d' Itachi.

\- C'est moins facile quand je me bats vraiment, n'est-ce-pas, Shisui ?

Kisame lance un grognement qui doit être un rire.

\- Itachi va le rendre fou. Plus il déstabilise son adversaire, plus lui-même se concentre sur ses gestes. Je ne l'ai jamais autant entendu parler, ni autant rire pour provoquer. Il doit se méfier de ce Shisui.

Une nouvelle explosion devant nous nous confirme que Shisui est un redoutable adversaire et qu'il est bien décider à éliminer mon frère.

\- Kisame, Sas'ke ! Kyu vient de me contacter ! Lui et Kakashi ont éliminé leur colonne de méchants et rabattent les derniers sur Deidara et Satori.

\- S'ils leurs piquent des méchants, Dei va grogner … il n'y a pas eu d'énorme explosion, Sasori et lui ont dû reprendre leur petit concours de qui en a tué le plus.

\- Concours ?

\- Oui. Mini bombes contre une seule marionnette. Du combat chirurgical où ils s'affrontent sur la précision et la vitesse de leurs coups. C'est comme ça qu'ils se motivent et … qu'ils s'amusent.

De nouvelles explosions devant nous, nous font accélérer le pas. Un énorme dragon de feu s'élève dans le ciel avant de replonger sur sa cible. Deux Uchiha s'affrontent, lequel des deux a lancé cette attaque Katon ? C'est avec soulagement que j'entends à nouveau la voix de mon frère nous parvenir. Il est légèrement plus essoufflé qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Il n'y a qu'une question sans réponse que je me pose toujours, Shisui … Depuis quand as-tu préparé ton plan ? Tu avais quoi … cinq, six ans lorsque tu as manipulé Obito pour qu'il prenne le contrôle de Kyubi. Prendre la forme d'un adulte pour le tromper était enfantin mais … Comment peux-tu vouloir te venger d'un homme alors que tu n'as que cinq ans ?

\- Cet homme … cet homme a tué ma mère ! J'ai juré sa mort à lui et à toute sa famille !

\- Ta mère ?

\- Tu vas mourir et après je m'occuperai enfin de son fils !

\- Shisui, le yondaime était incapable de tuer de sang-froid une femme ! Une femme de Konoha en plus, tu commets une erreur !

\- Non ! Il lui avait promis le mariage et il n'a pas tenu sa promesse ! Elle s'est suicidée à cause de lui ! JE LE HAIS !

\- Le mariage ? qui t'a raconté ces conneries ? Tu crois qu'une Uchiha aurait pu épouser un non-Uchiha ? Les mariages étaient arrangés dans le Clan, en fonction des prédispositions à s'éveiller au Sharingan … Tu crois que nos pupilles d'une force supérieure à celle de nos parents sont dues à l'effet du hasard ? Nous sommes le fruit d'une sélection génétique, comme on sélectionne les bœufs pour obtenir la viande la plus tendre, Shisui. Ton père était un grand shinobi, ta mère était une des rares femmes du Clan à s'être éveillée au Mangekyou, que ta pupille soit exceptionnelle était prévisible. Chaque couple devait au Clan la naissance d'un fils. Ta mère a accompli sa tâche.

Nous ne cessons de courir en silence. Le désert se fait de moins en moins aride et bien vite, nous sommes obligés de slalomer entre des troncs d'arbre. Mais notre attention est toute focalisée sur la conversation qui continue après une nouvelle série d'explosions.

\- Tu mens !

\- J'ai rencontré la femme qui m'était promise avant que tu ne décimes le Clan ! Mon père devait annoncer mes fiançailles le lendemain du massacre, Shisui ! Les papiers étaient signés, je sais de quoi je parle ! Je t'aimais et je devais épouser une femme et offrir un héritier au Clan, tu crois que je pourrais oublier ça ? C'est ce qu'a vécu tes parents, les miens et tous les couples Uchiha depuis la création du Clan ! C'est comme ça que ça se passait, Shisui ! Alors ton histoire de mariage avec Minato Namikaze ce devait tout juste être un fantasme … d'autant plus que le yondaime était amoureux de sa future épouse depuis les bancs de l'académie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté ce délire, mais ce n'est certainement pas la raison pour laquelle ta mère s'est suicidée.

\- Tu … tu mens …

\- On t'a menti, Shisui, mais pas moi, jamais. Tu … tu t'es trompé. Je ne sais pas si celui qui t'a raconté ça te voulait du mal ou si c'est toi qui a mal compris ses mots mais … ce n'est pas la vérité. Je suis désolé, Shisui.

\- C'est faux … tu … tu mens … Maman ne m'aurait jamais menti !

\- Le yondaime était un homme bon … il … il était venu voir Père pour lui demander de rompre avec toutes nos traditions. Il était également passé chez les Hyuga … il voulait … que chacun puisse aimer qui il désirait … il voulait nous libérer de ces mariages arrangés … Shisui, je ne t'ai jamais menti, rappelle toi, tu étais mon meilleur ami et j'étais ton meilleur ami. Ta mort … ta mort m'a anéanti … tu es l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté de quitter le village et d'endosser la responsabilité du massacre du Clan … je ne pouvais plus supporter de vivre là-bas sans toi …

\- Je … je sais.

\- Shisui … tu dois cesser cette vengeance. Naruto et Konoha n'y sont pour rien dans le suicide de ta mère. Elle seule connait les raisons de son acte désespéré mais ce n'est en aucun cas à cause de Minato.

\- Je ne peux pas …

\- Bien sûr que si …

\- Non. Je … je …

\- Shisui … tu fais quoi ? tu veux encore m'attaquer ? avec un kunai maintenant ?

\- Non. Je … je savais que tu m'aimais Itachi … je l'avais deviné bien avant toi … et je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à te manipuler … je voulais te tuer, toi aussi … je veux encore te tuer … c'est en moi, tu comprends … c'est dans mon sang … c'est … le sang des Uchiha.

\- Le sang des Uchiha ? de quoi tu parles ?

\- La haine … elle coule dans mes veines. Elle est ce qui me fait vivre depuis toujours. Je n'ai fait que mentir, manipuler et tuer pour la satisfaire. Elle me nourrit et je la nourris, c'est une dépendance …

\- Non, Shisui … tu es plus fort qu'elle, je le sais …

\- Tu te trompes mon ami. Je … je suis content de t'avoir revu, avec mes propres yeux, sans ce costume de Danzô. Merci à toi d'être resté fidèle à tes idées pendant toutes ces années. Merci, Itachi, d'être resté mon ami.

\- Shisui ! SHISUIII !

Nous nous stoppons au milieu de la forêt, tétanisés par le cri que vient de pousser mon frère. Kisame secoue sa main baguée et nous fait un signe de la tête. La connexion est rompue.

\- On vient d'entendre quoi là ?

\- La confession d'un homme, Naruto. Itachi est tout près. Ma Samehada reconnait son chakra.

Nous avançons dans la direction que nous indique Kisame. La forêt se fait moins dense et bientôt la lumière du soleil nous éblouit lorsque nous mettons le pied dans une large clairière. De nombreux arbres gisent au sol, déracinés ou brûlés. C'est une évidence que cet endroit n'était pas une clairière il y a encore une heure. Nous n'en avons entendu que les explosions et vu que des colonnes de fumées mais le combat a dû être redoutable.

Mon cœur se serre lorsque j'aperçois deux corps au milieu des débris de végétation mais je ne peux pas retenir mes pieds d'avancer vers eux. Je parcours les dizaines de mètres qui me séparent de mon frère lentement. Il est assis au sol et sur ses jambes allongées repose le corps d'un homme brun que je ne reconnais pas. Un kunai dépasse de sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Sur son bras sont greffés ce qui semble être des yeux. Itachi le berce doucement, la tête déposée contre son épaule tandis que sa main gauche lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. J'entends de là où je me trouve la voix de mon frère chantonner une douce mélodie à voix basse. Je veux faire un pas de plus vers lui mais un bras s'élève entre lui et moi.

\- Non, Sasuke. Ton frère a besoin de temps. Si j'ai bien compris, ce type c'est Shisui Uchiha, son premier amour, son ami d'enfance… Itachi nous a vus, il sait que nous sommes là. Laissons-lui jusqu'à la fin des combats pour lui dire adieu.

\- Kyu m'a averti que lui et Kakashi avaient retrouvé Sasori et Deidara. Ils auront nettoyé la zone dans quelques minutes.

\- Très bien.

\- Je propose qu'on passe la nuit ici. Personne n'est blessé et nous sommes loin des cadavres. Les deux autres équipes pourraient aller chercher Obito et Hiruko et nous regagnerions Suna demain matin. Ça laisserait du temps à Itachi.

\- Très bonne idée, Naruto. Sasuke, il faudrait installer un campement à une vingtaine de mètres de ton frère.

\- Hm...

\- Il va bien, Sasuke. J'ai souvent combattu avec lui, je sais quand il est blessé, et ce n'est pas le cas. Il est juste … en deuil.

\- Je sais Kisame. On fait comme ça. Naruto, préviens les autres qu'on s'installe ici. Je m'occupe du feu.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon frère toujours prostré sur le corps de Shisui et commence à déplacer les troncs calcinés pour nous dégager une zone où nous installer. La nuit va être longue.


	75. Triste soirée, chaude matinée

Et voila ... Bon nombre de questions ont maintenant leurs réponses ... mais il en reste encore !

Petit épisode de transition plus léger pour souffler un peu ...

Spéciale dédicace pour Loulyss : c'est pas aussi poussé que ce que tu pourrais attendre mais j'espère que ça satisfera ton pervert mode ;D

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

75 - Triste soirée, chaude matinée.

Nos six compagnons ont fait atterrir leurs oiseaux d'argile au milieu de la clairière sans difficulté. Kyu s'est aussitôt dirigé vers Naruto et, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, a regagné l'esprit du blond. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes sur le sol du pays du vent, nous avons enfin pu entendre le son de la voix d' Hiruko. Elle est encore très faible mais fait de son mieux pour se maintenir éveillée. Elle et Obito sont passés très près de la mort, les blessures que leur avait affligées Kabuto étaient très importantes et Hiruko a utilisé la presque totalité de son chakra pour les maintenir en vie. Ses yeux sont encore rougis des larmes qu'elle a versées il y a quelques heures en revoyant pour la première fois son frère. Obito est aux petits soins pour elle, alors qu'ils déchargent ensemble les animaux des réserves d'eau qu'ils ont ramenées du temple. Nous les avons rapidement mis au courant de la situation et de la conversation que nous avions suivie grâce à la bague de Kisame et l'installation du camp est bientôt terminée.

Le soir est en train de tomber et Itachi n'a toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il parle toujours au cadavre dont la tête repose maintenant sur ses genoux. Nous sommes installés autour du feu à une vingtaine de mètres de lui et lui jetons tous régulièrement des regards de plus en plus inquiets, moi le premier.

\- Il est temps. Je m'en occupe. Naruto, tiens-toi prêt.

La phrase résonne dans le silence de la nuit. Accompagnant ses mots par le geste, Kakashi se relève et se dirige d'un pas ferme vers mon frère. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et commence à lui parler à voix basse.

\- Ça va aller, Kakashi-Sensei sait ce que c'est de perdre un être cher. Il a les mots.

Doucement, Kakashi se tourne vers Itachi et le prend dans les bras, retirant doucement sa main de la chevelure de Shisui. Puis Kakashi lève un bras et nous fait un petit signe de la main. C'est le signal pour Naruto qui se relève immédiatement et s'avance vers eux silencieusement. Il s'agenouille auprès du corps et le soulève respectueusement, le retirant des genoux de mon frère. Il le repose deux pas plus loin et en quelques secondes, le scelle dans un parchemin. Il se relève et dépose le rouleau de papier sur les genoux de mon frère, à l'endroit où reposait le corps de Shisui. Naruto pose ensuite une main sur l'épaule de Kakashi pendant quelques secondes puis regagne notre campement. Je me déteste d'accorder de l'importance à ce petit geste de tendresse entre les deux hommes. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'être jaloux. Naruto ne regagne pas sa place en face de moi, mais s'installe à ma gauche à la place de Kakashi, face aux deux hommes encore enlacés dans la pénombre.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien. Il est épuisé mais ne pleure plus. Itachi est fort, ça va aller. Kakashi te fait dire que si tu veux lui parler avant qu'il s'endorme, tu peux venir.

\- Non. J'ai confiance en Kakashi, Itachi ne peut pas être en de meilleures mains en l'absence de Tenzô.

Naruto se penche vers moi et m'offre un petit sourire avant de murmurer :

\- Je l'ai vu, tu sais …

\- Hm ?

\- Ton regard quand j'ai posé la main sur l'épaule de Kakashi. Tu es jaloux, Sas' ?

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, mon regard quitte la silhouette de mon frère pour se perdre dans le feu qui crépite à un pas de moi.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est … c'est juste étrange de vous voir si proches. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

\- Tu sais pourtant que …

\- Oui, je sais que votre histoire est terminée. Je ne vois pas Kakashi comme un … rival et je crois en lui. C'est juste … un réflexe.

Obito se relève soudain et nous lance un « bonne nuit » avant de rejoindre sa femme déjà allongée auprès de son frère. Il ne reste autour du feu que Kisame, Deidara, Naruto et moi. Naruto se redresse et rehausse la voix pour s'adresser à Kisame et à Deidara.

\- Demain nous rentrons dans Suna et y attendrons Tsunade-Sama puis le Kazekage. Vous comptez faire quoi ?

C'est Kisame qui prend la parole en premier.

\- Je l'ignore mais je n'ai aucune envie de visiter les geôles de Suna.

\- Je ne peux pas parler pour Gaara, mais je vais tout faire pour que Konoha vous retire du Bingo Book. Vous avez risqué votre vie à mes côtés, ça me suffit pour vous classer dans mes alliés.

\- Tu n'as pas la crainte que nous t'ayons menti ? Nous ne sommes pas des enfants de chœur, tu sais. J'ai déjà tué de mes mains plus d'hommes que tu n'en tueras dans ta vie entière.

\- Non, Kisame. Vous avez la confiance d'Itachi, ça me suffit. Vous pourrez aller et venir tranquillement au pays du feu, je me battrai pour ça.

\- Demain ... Je te donnerai ma réponse demain.

\- Vous pouvez aller dormir, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

\- Ok, Merci Naruto.

Les deux anciens membres de l'Akatsuki se relèvent et, après un dernier regard vers Itachi et Kakashi, regagnent leur couchage. Je ne peux me retenir de poser une question à voix basse.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Sas'ke … ce n'est pas le moment de remettre ça sur le tapis.

Je soupire et me retourne de manière à lui tourner le dos. Je l'entends souffler douloureusement, certainement convaincu que je l'évite encore.

\- Arrête de ronchonner et étends tes jambes, Baka.

J'attends d'entendre le tissu de son pantalon frotter contre le sol pour m'étendre et déposer ma tête sur ses cuisses.

\- Sas'ke ? tu … tu es sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? tu ne vas pas dormir, alors autant que tu me serves d'oreiller, non ?

\- Tu vas vraiment laisser ton visage … là ?

Un doux sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres quand je comprends où il veut en venir. Je me remonte un peu plus sur sa cuisse et bascule sur mon épaule gauche. Je le sens frissonner alors que je relève le menton et lâche un souffle un peu plus soutenu, directement sur son bas-ventre.

\- Kami-Sama, tu es un démon.

\- Comme ça, tu as une raison pour ne pas dormir.

\- Je … je peux … non rien, oublie …

\- Naru … tu sais que je déteste quand tu ne termines pas tes phrases … Dis ce que tu veux, bordel.

\- J'aimerais passer une main dans tes cheveux.

Je pouffe légèrement jusqu'à ce que l'image d' Itachi effectuant le même geste sur le cadavre encore chaud de Shisui traverse mon esprit. Mais Naruto a déjà pris mon rire pour une acceptation et ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes mèches et commencent à me masser le haut du crâne.

\- Naru … tu les vois ?

\- Qui ? oh, Itachi et Kakashi ? oui. Itachi est appuyé sur l'épaule de Kakashi et semble dormir.

\- Ils ne sont pas couchés ?

\- Non. Tu as peur que ton frère tombe ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas que Kakashi dorme cette nuit. Il ne dort jamais bien après les combats. Ça réveille toujours des tas de choses en lui, des sombres souvenirs qu'il doit combattre. Oups, désolé je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Désolé ? je ne vois pas de quoi … tu n'as pas à t'excuser de bien le connaitre. J'aimerais bien le connaitre aussi bien que toi …

\- …

\- Rhoo t'es con, Naru … je ne parle pas de le connaitre de cette manière-là, Baka. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, c'est ça qui compte.

\- Et il s'en passe beaucoup, je peux te l'assurer. J'aime beaucoup la relation qui est en train de se créer entre lui, ton frère et toi. Je trouve ça génial. Vous pouvez lui apporter beaucoup tous les deux, autant qu'il peut vous apporter. C'est normal que vous recherchiez à retrouver ce que vous aviez enfants. Je n'ai pas ce manque, moi, puisque je n'ai jamais connu mon père, mais je peux parfaitement imaginer votre situation. Sas'ke ?

Mais je ne lui réponds pas. Le poids des combats de la journée, de ma dernière rencontre avec Kabuto, et surtout celui de sa main dans mes cheveux, m'ont déjà fait regagner les bras de Morphée. Je ne vois donc pas Naruto me sourire tendrement en replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas un père que je recherche, moi, c'est l'homme de ma vie. Si seulement tu pouvais croire en moi comme tu crois en Kakashi …

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, la nuit se termine mais le jour n'est pas encore là. C'est ce drôle de moment où la nature est si calme qu'on dirait qu'elle hésite entre se réveiller et continuer à dormir, où la fraîcheur du petit matin donne envie de se blottir au fond de son lit alors qu'on sait qu'il est bientôt l'heure de se lever. Je pivote la tête vers la droite à la recherche de mon frère. Il est couché dans l'herbe et une couverture est remontée sur lui jusqu'à son menton. Il semble dormir profondément. Je pivote vers la gauche et ne suis pas surpris de tomber sur deux hommes debout auprès du feu. J'avais bien remarqué que mon oreiller s'était fait la malle … c'est logique que je le retrouve en pleine discussion avec Kakashi.

L'homme aux cheveux gris s'accroupit au sol et sort un parchemin de communication d'une de ses poches. Il utilise son genou comme table et commence à écrire, visiblement sous la dictée de Naruto placé dans son dos. C'est étrange de voir la facilité avec laquelle le blond s'est glissé dans la panoplie de l'Hokage. Il a ce don qui fait que tout le monde l'écoute et qu'on a envie de le suivre. Même les anciens membres de l'Akatsuki n'ont pas émis de réserve à ce qu'il prenne les rênes de l'opération, et ce malgré son jeune âge et son inexpérience du pouvoir.

Je me retourne sur le ventre et pose ma tête sur mes bras repliés sous moi, le visage tourné vers les deux hommes. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire lorsque nous serons de retour au village. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Plus je veux m'éloigner de lui, plus j'en suis amoureux.

Bien malgré moi, mon regard glisse sur lui, et mon imagination prend rapidement le dessus sur ma simple vision … je laisse mon regard lui retirer sa veste et mettre à jour ses pectoraux puissants et ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés … découvrir sa peau dorée frissonnante du plaisir de retrouver la caresse du soleil à travers les mailles du T-Shirt filet qu'il porte. A moins que ce ne soit la sensation d'avoir mon regard sur son corps … mon regard qui s'attarde sur ses deux monticules de chair que je sais sensibles … qui les réchauffe, les maltraite, les fait pointer et être de plus en plus réceptifs au traitement que je leur fait subir … je peux presque entendre le souffle de Naruto , de mon Naruto, s'accélérer … presque plonger dans ses si magnifiques yeux bleus qui me supplient de le dévorer avant qu'un surplus de sensations ne les fasse se cacher derrière ses paupières. Un long soupir franchit mes lèvres … puis … lentement … mon regard descend sur son ventre … sur sa hanche gauche où il a déjà fait apparaître la marque de mon clan, ce tatouage fugace qui me rend fou et qui signifie tellement pour moi, ce petit rien qui me prouve qu'il est à moi et qu'il le sera pour toujours …

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'une seconde pour effacer de mon esprit le reste de ses vêtements et le retrouver devant moi aussi nu qu'à sa naissance. Je suis sans aucune peine le chemin que trace le fin duvet blond sur son bas ventre et qui me conduit tout droit à son sexe gonflé d'envie et de plaisir… je peux presque sentir les chatouillements des poils qui l'entourent sur mon nez, la douceur de sa peau fine sur mes lèvres, la chaleur sur ma langue lorsque je le remonte sur toute sa longueur, ses soubresauts lorsque je l'engloutis et que son gland vient cogner contre ma gorge.

Est-ce que c'est possible d'imaginer tout ça ? De ressentir ses mains sur moi alors qu'il est à plusieurs mètres de moi ? de sentir la douce pression de ses doigts impatients d'écarter mes jambes … de percevoir la chaleur de sa main auréolée de vert passer et repasser sur mes fesses, sur cet endroit qu'elle convoite et qu'elle prépare amoureusement pour que je puisse l'accueillir au plus profond de moi … Kami-Sama … Je l'entends presque haleter à mon oreille tandis qu'il s'enfonce lentement en moi … je peux sentir le poids de son corps nu sur le mien, ses mains qui m'attrapent fermement les hanches pour mieux se diriger et frapper cette zone en moi qui me projette dans un autre monde … qui nous projette dans un autre monde.

J'ai chaud, très chaud même … Ma respiration est rapide et j'ai depuis longtemps caché les rougeurs sur mes joues entre mes bras repliés mais un petit rire me fait me figer et craindre le pire. Ce diable de Kakashi n'a certainement pas dû rater un seul de mes gestes. Je me plaque un peu plus entre mes bras lorsque des doigts agiles glissent une seconde sur mon crâne en une légère caresse.

\- Sas'ke ? Kakashi me dit que tu es réveillé …

\- Je vais le tuer …

\- Qui ? Kakashi ? de quoi tu parles ?

\- De rien. Laisse-moi quelques minutes et je me lève. Tu peux me préparer un thé ?

\- Une douche froide ne serait-elle pas plus indiquée, Sasuke ?

C'est la voix de Kakashi qui m'a répondu. Naruto est déjà retourné auprès du feu et s'affaire autour de la théière. Je ne l'ai pas senti s'éloigner. Je relève la tête et adresse à l'homme accroupi auprès de moi le plus noir de mes regards, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'il me tend innocemment une tasse.

\- Il ne reste qu' Itachi et toi. Vous êtes des vraies marmottes dans la famille Uchiha. Ton frère a bien dormi, il devrait être en forme pour reprendre la route vers Suna.

\- Merci, Sensei.

\- De te donner des nouvelles de ton frère ?

\- Non. De veiller sur lui, sur nous.

Je devine un sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux gris, sous son masque.

\- C'est … un honneur de vous aider, Sasuke, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Je me redresse, m'assois et attrape la tasse qu'il me tend avant de plonger mes lèvres dans le breuvage tiède qui m'arrache aussitôt une grimace. Cette boisson est immonde.

\- Vous voulez m'empoisonner, Kakashi ?

\- Non … juste t'aider avec le petit souci que tu as. Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait boire le contenu de cette tasse… Il ne faut pas tant bouger lorsque tu fantasmes, Sasuke …

Le Jounin attrape alors mon poignet et me force à renverser le contenu de la tasse sur moi. Le liquide se répand sur mon pantalon, directement sur mon entre-jambe.

\- Mais merde, je suis trempé maintenant ! Il vous arrive quoi, ce matin ?

\- Tu l'étais déjà avant, trempé … ce liquide va vite s'évaporer et emporter avec lui toute trace de ton … réveil …

\- De … de mon … Kami-Sama … ne me dites pas que …

\- Je vois qu' Orochimaru a oublié de t'enseigner de nombreuses choses … je me ferai un plaisir d'y remédier. Tu es un homme sexuellement actif, maintenant, il va te falloir apprendre à gérer ces petits accidents … discrètement.

Il attrape ma couverture et me la dépose méticuleusement sur les cuisses.

\- Pitié Sensei … vous ne trouvez pas que je suis déjà assez gêné comme ça ?

\- Ne le sois pas, pas devant moi … Je suis aussi là pour ça. Le liquide ne met quelques minutes à s'évaporer grâce à la seule chaleur de ton corps et nettoiera totalement tes habits. Ça devrait laisser le temps à Naruto de préparer ton thé et … ça devrait suffire pour que tes joues reprennent une couleur plus … habituelle.

Je ferme les yeux et fais tous les efforts que je peux pour ne pas relever sa dernière remarque. Étrangement, elle ne me blesse pas … je la trouve même attendrissante … Il ne me juge pas, s'amuse juste un peu de mes erreurs d'adolescent attardé mais il a veillé à le faire loin des oreilles et des yeux de Naruto et de tous les autres … Une fois de plus cet homme prend soin de moi comme … comme un père le ferait pour son fils …

Je dois secouer la tête pour revenir à la réalité et à cette clairière aux confins du pays du Vent.

\- Les autres ?

\- Ils se sont éloignés du camp il y a une bonne heure. Je pense qu'ils doivent décider de leur positionnement vis-à-vis de nous, et de Suna.

\- Obito ?

\- Il a suivi son épouse qui elle, a suivi son frère.

\- Hm...

Le Jounin se redresse soudainement et sans aucun autre mot, se dirige vers mon frère. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et je devine aux mouvements de son masque qu'il lui parle à voix basse. C'est une tasse fumante qui me fait détourner mon regard des deux hommes.

\- La tasse de thé vert à la vapeur de monsieur est avancée.

Je repositionne correctement ma couverture avant de m'asseoir plus confortablement et d'attraper la tasse que Naruto me tend. Je me pince les lèvres et tâche d'évacuer de ma mémoire le gout horrible de la mixture de Kakashi avant de porter le récipient à ma bouche.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Hm … Non … euh, oui un peu … ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes.

Naruto hausse un sourcil et relève la tête pour fixer Kakashi.

\- Un problème ? Un problème avec Kakashi ?

Et merde … Si je ne change pas de sujet rapidement, cet idiot ne va pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Oui… mais pas avec Kakashi.

Son regard se repose immédiatement sur moi.

\- Avec qui alors ?

\- Toi.

Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas rire. J'entendrais presque les rouages de son cerveau tourner et passer en revue tout ce qu'il a bien pu faire de mal depuis mon réveil. Il a totalement oublié Kakashi et mon hésitation stupide à sa question banale.

\- Je ne vois pas …

\- Mon bonjour. Je n'ai pas eu mon bonjour …

Il ferme les yeux et lance un soupir de soulagement.

\- P'tain, tu m'as fait peur …

Mais lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, c'est presque moi qui ai peur. Il a retrouvé son regard de prédateur et lorsqu'il se penche sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dévorer pour son petit déjeuner.

\- Je ne peux décemment pas te souhaiter le bonjour comme je le voudrais… mais je tiens à te dire que tu m'as permis de passer une excellente nuit et que je suis pressé de rentrer à Konoha pour te montrer à quel point mon imagination a travaillé à te regarder aussi longtemps. Tu sais que tu es particulièrement mignon lorsque tu dors ? lorsque ton corps entier se détend et s'abandonne au sommeil ? surtout lorsque tu as pivoté et que ton visage s'est rapproché de moi… très rapproché.

Un bruit à ma gauche me fait tourner la tête et me permet d'échapper à son regard qui me dévore et qui me déstabilise. Les trois anciens coéquipiers de mon frère et les parents de Minato regagnent le campement à pas lents. Naruto n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre et souffle sur ma joue pour me faire revenir à ma position initiale. J'ai à peine le temps de le faire que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes en un petit bisou chaste. Il ne se recule que de quelques millimètres pour prononcer le reste de son discours.

\- Sas'ke … j'ai envie de toi, ici, maintenant mais je saurais attendre notre retour chez nous et que nous ayons pris toutes les décisions nous concernant, ensemble. Je sais que tu te poses encore de nombreuses questions sur moi, sur nous. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de solutions, je dois dormir pour te donner des débuts de réponses.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Et tu dois être chez toi pour ça. J'ai compris. J'attendrai.

Nous échangeons un sourire complice puis il s'installe à ma gauche. Les hommes et la seule femme de l'équipe s'assoient en cercle à ses côtés. Kakashi et Itachi se rapprochent également, mon frère se positionnant à ma droite. Je ne peux me retenir de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Les cernes qui s'étirent de chaque côté de son nez sont encore plus importantes que d'ordinaire mais le petit sourire qu'il m'offre est sincère et doux. Il va bien. Alors que je m'attends à ce que Kisame prenne la parole, c'est Sasori qui s'exprime.

\- Itachi … toi et tes camarades de Konoha, je n'oublierai jamais que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu retrouver ma sœur. Vous nous avez offert de retirer nos noms du bingo-book de Konoha, est-ce exact ?

Mais Itachi ne prend même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Je sais déjà moi aussi que Naruto s'en chargera. Et effectivement, sa voix s'élève claire et assurée.

\- Oui, Sasori. Je ne peux parler qu'en mon propre nom de co-Hokage de Konoha. Je partage encore la gouvernance avec Tsunade-Sama mais je pense arriver à la convaincre. Je me moque de ce que vous avez bien pu faire par le passé, seuls vos actes présents et futurs comptent. Je compte bien expliquer la situation à Gaara, le Kazekage. Sans vous, nous n'aurions pas pu les éliminer ces brutes épaisses avant qu'ils n'atteignent les murailles de son village.

\- Des troupes doivent arriver de Konoha …

\- Tsunade est partie avant-hier par la route, oui. Elle et les équipes médicales devraient arriver ce soir. J'ignore quand le Kazekage doit arriver… il a été prévenu de l'attaque mais se trouvait à Kumo …

\- Et tu penses pouvoir entrer dans Suna facilement ?

\- Eh, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, bien sûr que je vais entrer dans Suna ! Tu crois que le Conseil de Gaara peut oublier mon nom aussi facilement ?

Les quatre hommes et la jeune femme échangent un regard et pouffent doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais effectivement, tu es difficilement oubliable. Très bien. Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de Konoha, nous nous déclarons tes prisonniers.

\- Quoi ?

\- Deidara, Kisame et moi, nous sommes tous les trois dans le Bingo Book de Konoha et nous nous rendons à son Hokage.

\- Putain, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Itachi lorsqu'il est revenu … qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que je vous arrête ? C'est à l'Akatsuki qu'ils vous ont bourré le crâne de phrases toutes faites ? Si vous m'accompagnez c'est en tant que … que ninjas indépendants … le nom sonne bien, non ? On pourrait signer un traité de paix entre chacun d'entre vous et Konoha, vous passeriez ainsi sous ma protection en tant qu'alliés tant que vous resterez avec nous.

\- Indépendants ?

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes tous Nukenins dans vos villages respectifs, non ? donc libres de former votre propre village … et bien vos villages ne comporteront qu'un seul habitant, c'est-à-dire vous. Attention, cela signifie aussi que nous aurons des relations « diplomatiques » obligatoires. Vous devrez revenir à Konoha de temps en temps et nous rendre compte des problèmes que vous rencontrez. Et si vous faites des vagues, les choses se passeront mal. Je suis prêt à me mouiller pour vous offrir une seconde vie, mais il faudra vous montrer à la hauteur. Je vous laisse réfléchir le temps qu'on lève le camp.

Ils échangent un regard et Sasori se penche sur l'oreille de sa sœur pour lui murmurer quelques mots avant de se redresser et de vriller son regard dans celui de Naruto.

\- C'est tout réfléchi. Nous acceptons.

Le blond leur offre son plus grand sourire et se retourne vers nous.

\- Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke … vous serez les témoins officiels de ces nouveaux pactes d'alliance. Kakashi, tu as toujours les modèles de traités de paix de Jiraya ?

\- Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les documents signés sont remisés dans un parchemin scellé avec le sang de Naruto. Le camp est levé et nous nous apprêtons à regagner les murailles de Suna. Cinq oiseaux d'argile agitent leurs ailes en nous attendant à l'orée de la forêt. Je m'installe à l'arrière de l'un d'eux, laissant sans regret les commandes à Naruto. Le blond monte quelques secondes après moi mais s'arrête à mes pieds et simule d'arranger sa sandale pour se pencher devant moi.

\- Tu sais que Gaara a mis à ma disposition une chambre de manière permanente ? au dernier étage de sa tour de commandement. La tour est déserte la nuit et … isolée …

Kakashi, il vous reste un peu de votre thé abominable ?


	76. Entrée à Suna

ça sent la fin, snif ... avant dernier épisode avant les deux épilogues ...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

76 - Entrée à Suna

Nous sommes tout sauf discrets. Nous avons pourtant tous revêtu un long manteau blanc que nous as fourni Naruto. Il a souri malicieusement lorsque je lui ai demandé d'où il les sortait. Nous avons tous échangé un regard amusé en nous voyant tous si semblables sous cette sorte d'uniforme avant de rabaisser les capuches sur nos visages pour ne pas effrayer les soldats qui pourraient reconnaître l'un ou l'autre des nukenins de notre équipe.

Deidara a tout de même tenu à signaler notre présence en déclenchant deux ou trois explosions avant que nos oiseaux se posent au milieu de la place principale de Suna. Nous nous retrouvons aussitôt encerclés par une centaine d'hommes armés placés sur les toits et au sol autour de nous. Naruto n'attend pas une seconde pour bondir au sol, retirer sa capuche et se placer au centre de la place, bravant les armes qui se dirigent vers lui.

\- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, Co-Hokage de Konoha. Je sais que le Kazekage est absent. A qui a-t-il remis les rênes du village en partant ?

Une femme fend la foule et approche lentement.

\- Poussez-vous … mais poussez-vous donc, bande de gamins insolents …

Elle est petite et disparaît presque sous son long manteau gris et son bonnet assorti. Sa petite voix aiguë ne cesse de lancer des insultes aux soldats qui ne s'écartent pas assez vite à son goût pour la laisser passer. Lorsqu'elle débouche finalement devant les hommes armés, elle se plante devant nous et nous fixe de ses yeux noirs avant de nous apostropher violemment.

\- Dégagez d'ici. Nous ne vous avons pas sonnés. Suna n'a pas besoin de Konoha.

Mais Naruto ne se laisse pas démonter. Il met ses poings sur ses hanches et se redresse pour faire face à la femme qui doit bien avoir quatre fois son âge.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Je suis le Hokage de Konoha et je veux parler à celui à qui Gaara a confié le village. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Je sais qui tu es, Jinchûriki. Vous êtes ceux qui doivent nous attaquer ?

\- Vous attaquer ? Mais non ! Amenez-moi votre chef temporaire, bon sang. Je ne vais pas le manger …

C'est à ce moment précis que Sasori décide de descendre de son oiseau. Sans hésiter, il se place à la droite de Naruto et d'un geste rapide retire sa capuche. Un long murmure se fait aussitôt entendre dans les rangs des soldats autour de nous.

\- Bonjour, Chiyo-Baasama. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

La femme semble vaciller mais sa voix est pleine de haine lorsqu'elle lui répond :

\- Sasori …

\- Naruto, je crois que tu as devant toi la responsable du village en l'absence de Gaara-Sama : Chiyo-Baasama … ma grand-mère.

\- Ta … oh merde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nukenin ?

\- Eh ! la vieille ! c'est ton petit-fils ! ça ne va pas de …

Sasori fait taire Naruto en relevant la main. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ses relations familiales. L'homme aux cheveux rouges ne quitte pas la vieille femme des yeux.

\- Tsunade-Sama et des équipes médicales doivent arriver aujourd'hui à Suna pour vous aider à combattre une armée venue du nord, c'est bien cela ?

\- …

\- Aucune armée hostile n'atteindra les murailles de Suna aujourd'hui.

Le murmure reprend dans les rangs autour de nous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous les avons éliminés à la lisière de la forêt qui borde le Désert des grades failles.

\- Éliminés ?

\- Oui. Les soldats et leurs chefs. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que vous envoyiez plusieurs équipes de nettoyage si vous ne voulez pas risquer une épidémie. Certains corps sont … abîmés et vont rapidement se détériorer. Les combats ont eu lieu hier … il faudrait vous dépêcher.

\- Hier ?

\- Oui. Nous avions des choses à faire avant de venir ici et les troupes de Konoha ne devraient arriver que ce soir. Nous attendrons le retour du Kazekage au dehors du village si vous le souhaitez, seuls ceux de Konoha resteront dans les murs.

Naruto choisit ce moment pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Sasori et le retourner vers lui.

\- Non, Sasori. Vous êtes des alliés de Konoha et j'entends que vous soyez traités en tant que tels. Chiyo-Sama … Konoha et Suna sont des alliés. Souhaitez-vous ne pas respecter les termes des traités que moi, Co-Hokage de Konoha, ai signés avec Gaara ? Si vous avez effectivement tout pouvoir dans ce village en son absence, vous devez savoir de quoi je parle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Konoha pour assurer la défense de mon village.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas vous personnellement que je suis venu aider, mais mon ami, le Kazekage. J'attends votre réponse pour agir en conséquence.

La vieille femme soupire bruyamment mais fait quand même un signe de la main en direction des soldats. Les armes se baissent aussitôt. Naruto se retourne vers nous et nous fait un signe de tête, signe convenu pour que nous abandonnions nos montures.

Méticuleusement, Deidara s'approche de chaque animal et entreprend de les détruire. Sa main semble avaler l'argile, mange les oiseaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent totalement. Sasori tend la main et la plus svelte des silhouettes encapuchonnées vient aussitôt s'y accrocher.

En face de nous, la vieille femme se retourne et de son pas lent, fait à nouveau s'écarter les troupes.

\- Quelle vieille peau …

\- C'est une excellente Kunoichi, Naruto. Et certainement la meilleure manipulatrice de marionnettes du village … sans oublier son don incroyable pour la création de poisons.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'adresser à toi de cette manière, et encore moins de risquer une brouille diplomatique entre nos deux pays. Si j'avais été Tsunade, je te jure que les choses se seraient mal passées.

\- La Hokage et ma grand-mère sont ennemies depuis toujours. Elle déteste Konoha, en partie à cause du fait que vous avez tué mes parents c'est à dire son fils et sa belle-fille, pendant la grande guerre ninja.

\- Merde … Sasori …. Je suis désolé.

\- Il ne faut pas, c'était la guerre, c'est tout, et tu n'étais même pas né. L'alliance que tu nous proposes est inespérée pour moi. Si je peux circuler librement au pays du feu, je pourrais rendre visite à Hiruko à Konoha… cela effacera bien des cicatrices causées par le passé.

\- J'y crois pas, la vieille s'est barrée … elle nous a planté là … je te jure que Gaara va m'entendre … va falloir qu'il revoit les codes de l'hospitalité selon Suna. Bon… si les mecs d'en face nous laissent passer, on va investir les quartiers invités de la tour. Suivez-moi.

Prudemment, nous nous avançons vers les hommes en arme. Certains échangent un regard, réalisant que Chiyo ne leur a pas donné d'ordres clairs, mais finalement, ils s'écartent pour nous laisser passer. Nous atteignons rapidement la tour du Kazekage et montons au dernier étage. Un long couloir présente une douzaine de portes les unes en face des autres.

\- Prenez-vous une chambre … elles ont toutes une salle de bain. On se donne rendez-vous dans une heure à l'étage du dessous. Gardez vos capuches, on va essayer de ne pas envenimer la situation. Kakashi, viens avec moi, on va envoyer un mot à Tsunade.

Je m'avance dans le couloir mais une main m'attrape le coude.

\- Prends la dernière chambre à gauche…

Et il disparaît à nouveau dans les escaliers. Mes compagnons échangent des regards en avançant dans le couloir et finalement, nous poussons tous une porte… celle de la dernière chambre à gauche pour ma part.

La pièce est rudimentaire mais agréable. Un coin repos, un coin salon et une porte au fond qui doit mener au point d'eau. Je ne m'attarde pas sur la décoration et file directement dans la salle de bain.

Je retrouve les autres une heure plus tard, devant l'escalier, la capuche bien positionnée sur ma tête mais bien plus propre et légèrement reposé. Je suis le premier à repérer Pakkun qui monte les escaliers. Je préviens mes camarades et le suivons. L'animal nous guide en silence à travers une série de couloirs et se stoppe devant une porte ouverte. A l'intérieur, j'entends Naruto parler. Ce n'est qu'en entrant que je découvre qui est avec lui. En plus de Kakashi, nous retrouvons la vieille femme, accompagnée d'un homme grand, le haut du crâne entouré d'un ruban blanc qui fait ressortir ses sourcils proéminents et sa peau du visage encore plus fripée que celle de la responsable temporaire du village. Nous nous plaçons en une unique ligne face à Naruto qui est tout tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil du Kazekage avec Kakashi debout dans son dos tandis que les deux vieux se retrouvent entre le bureau et nous.

\- Les amis, nous avons reçu des nouvelles de Yamato-Taichou. Tsunade n'est pas loin. Elle sera ici d'ici une heure. Il se pourrait même que Gaara arrive en même temps qu'elle, vu la vitesse à laquelle il vole.

Je ne peux retenir une exclamation.

\- Gaara ? depuis la frontière de Kumo ? en trois jours ?

\- Oui. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il ne dort pas et je le soupçonne d'avoir fait le voyage d'une seule traite sur son nuage de sable. Une demi-douzaine d'équipes de nettoyage ont été envoyées en direction de notre champs de bataille. Ils vont avoir de quoi s'occuper. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et à nous détendre puisque nous sommes en pays allié, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard se porte sur les deux membres du Conseil de Suna lorsqu'il prononce ses derniers mots. La femme le foudroie du regard avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que Suna va tolérer de bon coeur la présence d'un Nukenin entre ses murs ?

Naruto ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais une voix de femme s'élève déjà dans la pièce.

\- Suna tolère bien la présence de vendeurs d'enfants …

Les deux vieux se retournent aussitôt vers celle qui a parlé. Hiruko fait un pas en avant et calmement, retire sa capuche et secoue la tête pour libérer sa longue chevelure rouge.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler combien une femme vous a payé pour obtenir un nourrisson ? que vous n'avez pas hésité à séparer deux jumeaux tout justes nés en échange de ryos sonnants et trébuchants ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Allons … Vous le savez parfaitement. Ma mère n'a eu que le temps de me donner mon prénom avant que vous m'arrachiez à ses bras. Avez-vous oublié votre petite-fille, Chiyo-Baasama ?

La femme vacille légèrement et doit se retenir de tomber en s'appuyant au bureau. Elle dévisage l'épouse d'Obito des pieds à la tête avant de murmurer …

\- Hiruko…

\- Je vois que votre mémoire n'est pas défaillante. La mienne non plus. Ma mère adoptive m'a tout raconté avant sa mort. Je ne veux plus entendre une mauvaise parole de votre part sur ceux de Konoha, leurs camarades ou sur mon frère. Je dis bien aucun mot désobligeant sur eux ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de … me souvenir à voix haute. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Tu te trompes, mon enfant … j'ignore ce que ta nouvelle mère t'a raconté mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Nous ne t'avons pas vendu. Nous avons utilisé l'argent pour sélectionner les meilleurs parents pour toi …

Hiruko éclate de rire, d'un rire méprisant qui nous glace tous le sang dans les veines.

\- Je vois … l'argent comme critère de sélection … vous pensez donc que l'amour d'un enfant s'achète … que l'argent crée des parents aimants … je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sasori a eu envie de vous quitter. Vos explications bancales n'excusent rien, vous m'avez vendue. Vous savez quoi ? Je ne ressens que de la pitié pour vous … vous allez quitter la vie bientôt sans avoir connu l'amour de vos petits-enfants. Je suis contente que Minato vive loin de vous.

Sasori retire alors sa capuche et s'avance dans la pièce pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. On ne peut nier qu'ils sont jumeaux tant ils sont semblables, ils portent les mêmes traits fins, les mêmes cheveux rouges, mais plus que tout, la même fragilité apparente qui cache la plus redoutable des forces. Ces deux-là ont toujours su au fond d'eux que l'autre existait et maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés, rien ni personne n'aura le pouvoir de les séparer.

C'est trois coups rapides donnés sur la porte du bureau qui nous ramènent dans la réalité. Nous nous tournons tous vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvre sur un homme de Suna essoufflé.

\- Chiyo-Sama, Ebizô-Sama … une troupe arrive par l'est ...

Nous restons en ligne derrière les troupes de Suna lorsque celles de Konoha entrent dans le village par la porte principale. Naruto est le seul à avoir conservé son visage découvert. Je sens Itachi s'agiter à ma droite. Il ne cesse de poser une main sur le bras de Kisame et de la retirer. Je me doute que pour les anciens membres de l'Akatsuki, la situation a de quoi être stressante. Ils n'ont pour unique protection contre les troupes armées de deux villages réunis, que la parole d'un gosse de dix-sept ans. J'ai déjà remarqué les regards que Deidara et Sasori ont échangés en repérant une faille dans la forteresse de Suna.

Devant nous, Tsunade-Sama échange quelques mots avec Chiyo-Baasama. A ma gauche, Naruto piaffe sur place dans l'attente de pouvoir enfin franchir la ligne de soldats armés qui est entre nous et la seconde cheffe de Konoha. Il bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite lorsque Chiyo se retourne vers nous et que Tsunade tourne le regard dans notre direction.

\- Baa-Chan ! Ici !

\- Naruto ?

\- Vous vous êtes arrêtés ramasser des fleurs en venant ? On est là depuis ce matin à vous attendre !

\- Mais comment …

\- Longue histoire … mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent si tu permets. Deux de mes nouveaux camarades ont été blessés et même s'ils disent que ça va, j'aimerais que Sakura-chan les examine rapidement.

\- Camarades ?

Elle relève la tête alors que nous sortons de derrière les soldats de Suna, toujours camouflés sous notre capuche, deux par deux, avant de reprendre notre place initiale en une simple ligne derrière Naruto. Son regard passe sur chacun d'entre nous et je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle reconnait tous ceux de Konoha.

\- Baa-Chan … tu as des nouvelles de Gaara ?

\- Il a été localisé par des Hyuga à quelques kilomètres derrière nous. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Très bien, le mieux c'est d'attendre son arrivée et d'organiser une réunion.

\- Réunion ? alors que le village va se faire attaquer ?

\- Oh, non Baa-chan, c'est une affaire réglée, ça. Il n'y a plus d'armée ennemie depuis hier. Il était juste plus simple pour nous de vous attendre ici plutôt que de partir à votre rencontre, vu qu'on ignorait par où vous alliez passer. Et il me fallait un avis médical le plus rapidement possible.

Je relève la tête en sentant un puissant chakra approcher par la voie des airs. Gaara ne met que quelques secondes avant de poser son nuage de sable sur la place centrale de Suna. Son arrivée déclenche un énorme cri d'allégresse de la part de ses sujets mais l'homme aux yeux turquoise n'a pas l'air de l'entendre. Il bondit au sol et avance aussitôt jusqu'à Chiyo avant de s'incliner devant elle.

\- Chiyo-Baasama. Merci à vous et votre frère d'avoir pris soin du village en mon absence. Je me charge de la suite. Mes hommages Tsunade-Sama, Naruto. Je vous remercie de m'avoir alerté des dangers qui pèsent sur Suna et …

\- Laisse tomber, vieux frère, il n'y a plus aucun danger. Mon … équipe et moi-même avons réglé le problème. Des escouades de nettoyage de ton village sont déjà au travail. Si tu avais un endroit tranquille, je pourrais tout vous raconter. Un endroit … assez grand …

D'un signe de tête, il explique sa phrase en nous montrant à l'homme qui vient d'arriver. Ce dernier ne daigne pas lâcher le blond du regard et l'attrape par le bras afin de l'entraîner vers sa Tour. C'est définitif, je hais ce type.


	77. Nouveau départ

Et voila le dernier épisode ! Ne resteront que les deux épilogues !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

77 - Nouveau départ

Cela fait bien dix minutes que Tsunade hurle sur nous. Elle a bien tenté de se retenir en raison de la présence de Gaara, mais elle a échoué à se calmer, alors elle crie. Seuls ceux qui ne sont pas de Konoha gardent la tête relevée. Deidara, Sasori et Kisame échangent quand même parfois des regards qui oscillent entre le questionnement, la surprise et l'incompréhension. Obito et Hiruko sont les seuls de notre étrange équipe à être absents autour de la grande table de la salle de réunion de la Tour du Kazekage. Malgré leurs objections, Naruto a été inflexible et les a confiés aux mains expertes de Sakura. Depuis le début des vociférations de la femme blonde, que je n'écoute pas, je garde un œil sur Naruto. Il a les yeux fermés et semble attendre que l'orage passe. En relevant le regard, je constate que Kakashi et mon frère sont dans le même état que lui, indifférents à ses cris. Itachi a croisé Tenzô qui accompagnait Sakura à l'hôpital de Suna et depuis, il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, Naruto se redresse en silence, s'appuie le dos sur le dossier de son siège, croise les bras, soupire longuement et pose finalement un regard froid sur la femme blonde qui est debout, les mains étalées sur la table, bras tendus.

\- Tu as fini, Tsunade ?

Tout le monde relève la tête, surpris par le ton glacial et par l'utilisation du simple prénom de la femme. Elle-même est tellement étonnée qu'elle en perd la voix.

\- Je ne t'autorise pas à poser la moindre critique sur ce que ces hommes ont fait. Je te rappelle que je suis Hokage, tout comme toi, et que mes décisions pèsent autant que les tiennes. Tu as choisi de quitter Konoha pour venir aider Suna par la voie terrestre, j'ai eu l'opportunité de le faire plus rapidement avec l'éclair de Fûjin. Ces hommes que tu traites de Nukenin ont obéi à MES ordres, risqué leur vie à MES côtés sans oublier qu'ils ont libéré deux prisonniers des griffes de Kabuto. JE leur ai promis le soutien de Konoha et j'entends que mes volontés soient prises en compte. Le premier qui touchera au moindre de leurs cheveux, aura affaire à moi. Nous avons réglé, tous ensemble, le problème de Suna et, par la même, éliminé Kabuto et l'homme qui complotait dans l'ombre contre Konoha depuis plus de dix-sept ans. Alors, tes états d'âmes sur combattre avec l'ennemi, sur le fait que j'aurais dû capturer ces hommes parce que leurs noms sont dans le Bingo Book du village, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu peux te le mettre où je pense. Ah, autre chose … Non, je n'ai pas délaissé le village. Iruka a des consignes et deux clones sont auprès de lui pour me prévenir s'il y a le moindre problème. Eh oui, je peux être à deux endroits à la fois, moi. Et avec l'Eclair, je peux même emmener d'excellents ninjas avec moi et nous projeter au village en quelques heures. Konoha est loin d'être en danger et Shikamaru est à la tête de tous les ninjas qui ne sont pas avec toi, sous les ordres d'Iruka. Je n'ai pas pris mon départ pour Suna à la légère, Tsunade, alors calme-toi et assis-toi. Tu as des traités d'alliance à contresigner et nous avons un retour à Konoha à organiser.

La blonde est restée bouche-bée pendant toute la tirade de Naruto. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et tous, sauf Itachi et Kakashi, ont l'air ahuri. Le plus agréable pour moi est le regard exorbité de Gaara. Nous n'étions donc que trois à savoir que Naruto n'avait plus rien du chien fou de sa jeunesse. J'échange un regard avec mon frère qui m'offre un petit sourire. Il se concentre une seconde avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tsunade-Sama … J'ai avec moi le corps du commanditaire de nombreuses actions contre des villages. En plus de cette attaque contre Suna, il est responsable entre-autres, de l'attaque de Kyubi sur Konoha il y a dix-sept ans, de l'élimination du Clan Uchiha…

Mais Itachi ne peut terminer sa phrase, Naruto lui coupe la parole et s'adresse à lui :

\- Son corps sera examiné par Sakura-chan. Ce qu'il a volé à ton Clan lui sera retiré puis conservé et le corps te sera remis, comme convenu.

\- Remis ?

\- Oui Baa-chan. C'était un vieil ennemi des Uchiha et Itachi, en tant que chef de Clan, tient à se débarrasser de son corps en personne.

\- Tu as dit qu'il avait volé des choses ?

\- Des Sharingans.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tsunade-sama … permettez-moi de vous répondre. Comme nous l'avions envisagé, il a récupéré des yeux sur certaines de ses victimes lors du massacre de mon Clan et se les ai greffées sur le bras. J'avais bien combattu les pupilles de mon propre Père au Quartier Uchiha. Il avait une dizaine de pupilles sur lui, je dirais donc cinq paires de Sharingans, le même nombre que nous avions déterminé après avoir déterré ceux de mon Clan. Je souhaite vous demander l'autorisation, à Naruto et à vous, de récupérer ces pupilles et de tenter de les greffer sur des volontaires que j'aurais sélectionnés. Il faudrait faire quelques expérimentations mais la greffe de Kakashi est si parfaite qu'elle nous offre peut-être l'opportunité de … reformer le Clan … Je vous assure que je ne me tromperai pas sur ceux qui recevront ces pupilles et ...

\- Reformer le Clan ?

\- Oui. Je refuse que Minato, le fils d'Obito, soit le dernier Uchiha. Sasuke a déjà vécu ça et … je refuse de laisser à cet enfant le poids de la disparition du Sharingan. J'ignore s'il peut faire évoluer son Sharingan, mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne le fasse pas. Obito est un Uchiha, son fils également. Les pupilles que cet hommes a conservées sur lui peuvent nous permettre de compter six membres de plus dans le Clan et d'alléger d'autant le poids sur les épaules de Minato-kun.

\- Baa-chan, il y a encore une chose que tu ignores sur cet homme, sur celui qui est le plus grand ennemi qu'a rencontré Konoha … et accroche-toi, ça va te faire un choc … tu l'as croisé tous les jours depuis des années.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui. Il avait accès à tout ce que tu signais, toutes les informations que tu recevais, et avait même sa propre armée au village.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé. L'homme qu' Itachi a rencontré sur le champ de bataille avant de lui faire avouer sa véritable identité, a passé sa vie à Konoha, juste à côté de toi. Danzô Shimura, tu connais ?

\- Danzô ?

\- Oui. Le vrai Danzô est mort il y a près de dix-huit ans et cet homme a pris sa place et a vécu à tes cotés après avoir été auprès du Sandaime toutes ces années, organisant au sein même du village les plans les plus machiavéliques pour le détruire. Les bandages de Danzô étaient parfaits pour camoufler les Sharingans le long de son bras, et son rang de Conseiller du Sandaime, puis de toi, offrait un accès à tous les secrets du village. Sans parler de la Racine qui était son bras armé …

\- Waouh ... et les croûtons ?

\- Manipulés.

\- Il a lui-même assassiné Danzô ?

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit à Itachi et ce que nous avons entendu.

\- Danzô n'était pas le dernier des ninjas…

\- Il ne pouvait rien faire contre un Sharingan comme le sien … et cet homme le maîtrisait parfaitement.

\- Tu peux au moins nous donner son nom ?

\- Non. Son nom importe peu. Il n'était pas dans le Bingo Book et maintenant, il est mort. Cet homme a voulu vivre seul, dans l'obscurité, il ne récoltera que l'oubli de notre part.

Les paroles de Naruto ne laissent aucune place à la réclamation. Un lourd silence s'installe dans la pièce. Soudain, Deidara lève la main, comme à l'académie et attend patiemment qu'on lui donne la parole. Comme je m'y attends, c'est Naruto qui la lui donne. Le blond est parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de chef et tout le monde, même Tsunade maintenant, n'y trouve rien à redire.

\- Oui, Deidara ?

\- Itachi m'a expliqué votre histoire de temple. Depuis hier soir, je n'arrête pas d'y penser et … maintenant que j'ai bien celui de Suna en mémoire, il me semble que j'ai déjà vu un truc comme ça au Pays de la terre.

\- Un nouveau temple ? tu es sûr ?

\- Et bien … il faudrait aller voir sur place … Je n'ai pas franchement parcouru celui de Suna en long et en large et je serais incapable de faire la différence entre le même temple et un temple commun, vous voyez ? Par contre, le pays de la terre, ça je connais. Le problème c'est le temps … Nous sommes bientôt en période des pluies et je ne pourrais plus utiliser mes oiseaux d'argile sous l'eau … ce qui augmentera énormément la durée du voyage, sans parler de celui du retour vers Konoha, chaque heure en vol équivaut à une demi-journée de marche … le calcul est facile à faire … Itachi m'a proposé de venir avec moi pour les semaines à venir et …

\- NON !

Je n'ai pas pu retenir ce cri de passer ma gorge. Tous les regards sont à présent posés sur moi. Itachi en a suffisamment bavé pendant cette mission, il mérite de rentrer à Konoha et de se reposer auprès de Tenzô, dans les bras de Tenzô. Mais je ne peux pas dire ça, il faut que je trouve une excuse et vite …

\- Itachi … Itachi est le chef du Clan Uchiha. Il a une cérémonie de purification d'un corps à préparer. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de conserver ce corps au village trop longtemps et prendre le risque qu'un de ses soldats nostalgique lève une armée et n'essaie de se le réapproprier. Je connais aussi bien que lui les temples Uchiha, c'est pourquoi, j'irai avec Deidara au pays de la terre.

\- Sasuke … ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas voyager avec toi, mais … il faudrait partir le plus tôt possible.

\- Je suis prêt. Si Gaara-Sama veut bien nous fournir un peu de réserve de nourriture, on peut y aller dès la fin de cette réunion.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Deidara lance un regard à Naruto et hausse les épaules. Je souffle doucement avant de tourner à mon tour mon regard vers le blond. Il a la tête penchée et les yeux plissés, signe de son questionnement intérieur. Soudain, un fin sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres. Il a compris. Tout comme il a protégé mon frère en ne donnant pas le nom de Shisui, il a réalisé que je prends soin de lui en partant loin de Konoha à sa place.

\- Très bien. Si Tsunade-Sama n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je valide ce choix. Deidara tu seras le guide de Sas'ke pendant que vous irez visiter le pays de la terre et les environs d'Iwa.

Je lui confirme mon choix d'un signe de tête. Ce ne sera pas ce soir que je visiterai les quartiers que te réserve le Kazekage ni que je saurai pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je prenne la chambre du fond. Le petit sourire triste que tu arbores me fait penser que tu es en train de te dire la même chose que moi. Plusieurs semaines loin de toi … comment allons-nous survivre à ça ?

Kakashi lève à son tour la main.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais j'aimerais revenir sur Minato-kun quelques secondes. L'enfant est toujours sous la protection des Hyuga et de Saï … il faudrait les prévenir … j'ignore où Obito et Hiruko-San veulent vivre mais leur fils doit leur être remis avant qu'ils ne reprennent le courant de leur vie.

\- Kakashi-San … Ma sœur m'a fait part de son désir de vivre à Konoha … mais j'ignore si vous voudrez d'elle et de sa famille.

C'est Itachi qui se charge de lui répondre.

\- Sasori … la décision finale revient à Naruto et à Tsunade-Sama, mais s'ils le désirent, le Quartier Uchiha leur offrira un asile en attendant qu'ils se trouvent une maison dans le village.

\- Dans le village ? Ils ne pourraient pas rester dans le quartier Uchiha ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'ils désirent …

\- Obito nous a parlé de Konoha lorsqu'on vous attendait au temple … Je sais qu'il aimerait revenir chez lui, mais qu'il n'osera pas le demander. Il ne se remettra jamais d'avoir pris Kyubi sous son emprise et de l'avoir lâché sur le village.

\- Il a été lui aussi manipulé par l'homme … Il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Naruto hoche la tête avant de s'adresser à Sasori.

\- Le seul responsable de cette attaque est celui que je continuerai à appeler Danzô. Obito est une victime comme les autres. Je dois en parler avec lui et sa femme, mais à priori, je suis pour sa réintégration. D'ailleurs il était déclaré décédé, pas nukenin … Tsunade-Sama ?

La femme blonde hoche à son tour la tête. La tirade de Naruto a laissé tant de traces qu'elle n'ose plus l'affronter ? Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire de plus ? Je parie que lorsque je reviendrai au village, tu seras le seul Hokage au pouvoir, mon Naruto.

\- Très bien, c'est réglé. Je ferai la proposition de retour à Konoha à Obito et son épouse lorsque Sakura-chan nous les rendra. Kakashi, tu iras retrouver Hinata et Neiji et vous retournez à Konoha tous ensemble.

\- Très bien, Naruto.

\- J'ai … j'ai quelqu'un qui a apprécié de combattre à tes cotés et qui souhaiterais faire le voyage avec toi … ça te dit ?

Les yeux du Jounin se plissent sous le sourire qui est perceptible sous son masque. Visiblement la rencontre entre notre professeur pervers et un Démon tout aussi pervers s'est bien passée.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir …

\- C'est réglé alors. Et ça servira de test pour nos capacités d'éloignement, à lui et à moi. Pour ce qui est du retour à Konoha …

L'homme aux yeux turquoise qui était silencieux jusqu'à présent, vient de placer sa main sur celle de Naruto et se penche vers lui pour attirer son attention.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez déjà partir ? Hors de question. Vous avez protégé le village de Suna et nous comptons bien fêter ça. J'ai déjà organisé une immense fête pour ce soir et un banquet pour demain. C'est rare que tant de vos shinobis se retrouvent mêlés à ceux de Suna, c'est une excellente occasion de nous connaitre et de répercuter l'amitié entre nos deux villages au niveau de nos ninjas. Vous avez à peine mis trois jours pour venir de Konoha, n'est-ce pas, Tsunade-Sama … vous n'avez pas dû prendre énormément de temps pour vous reposer en cours de route. Laissez-nous vous montrer combien le pays du vent vous est redevable. Laisse-moi te montrer combien j'apprécie personnellement que tu aies défendu mon village, Naruto.

Je m'attendais à ce que ce … sale type … allait tenter de remettre la main sur Naruto, mais il pourrait au moins attendre que je sois parti … Je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher… J'ai déjà mal de m'en aller mais je vais devoir faire confiance à Naruto et me concentrer sur ma mission loin de lui. Oui, vraiment, on ne peut pas faire mieux pour tester notre relation ... et nos sentiments.


	78. Épilogue 1

C'est bizarre, je sais ... mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ... il me fait trop pitié, Obito ...

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

78 - Epilogue 1

Deux heures, cela fait deux heures que je suis de retour à Konoha.

J'ai effectué une halte bien malgré moi avant de passer les hautes portes du village lorsqu'un lapin a traversé le chemin devant moi en quelques bonds. J'ai souri et je l'ai suivi dans les bosquets, le cœur léger. J'ai sorti le reste de nourriture qu'il me restait et lui ai tendu lorsqu'il s'est arrêté à quelques pas du chemin principal. Il s'est approché prudemment mais surement, comme s'il me reconnaissait, lui aussi.

\- Eh bien, petit lapin, tu es toujours là ? On pourrait presque croire que tu m'attendais, tu sais. Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi je n'ai plus mangé un seul de tes congénères ? Non, évidement, tu n'es qu'un lapin … et moi un idiot qui parle à voix haute à un animal sauvage. On dirait que mon état mental ne s'arrange pas …

Des petits bruits de feuille qu'on froisse attirent mon attention vers la droite. Un modèle miniature de mon ami à quatre pattes se faufile jusqu'à moi, rapidement suivi par ses trois frères ou sœurs. Je ne peux retenir un doux sourire de se poser sur mes lèvres en leur tendant mon dernier fruit sec.

\- Félicitations, petit lapin … ils sont splendides. Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que je ne le pourrai jamais de ce coté-là …

Je tends la main vers les bébés attirés par la friandise, passe un doigt sur leurs oreilles douces et me redresse. Il est temps de rentrer.

Et me voilà donc, depuis deux heures, dans mon jardin. En me rendant au Quartier Uchiha, j'ai effectué un détour par la Tour de l'Hokage pour donner mon premier rapport à Iruka et depuis mon retour chez moi, je contemple les poissons de mon bassin, assis dans l'herbe fraîche, les pieds jouant avec la surface de l'eau, en savourant la caresse du soleil sur mon visage.

\- SASUKE-CHAN !

Le cri venant du toit, je relève la tête pour découvrir une frimousse que je reconnais aussitôt. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever que je reçois un boulet de canon dans les jambes.

\- Minato-Kun ! Bonjour Bonhomme …

\- Sasuke-chan ! tu es rentré ! Itachi-chan m'a dit que tu allais revenir bientôt … C'est trop bien, tu es de retour juste à temps pour la fête … Papa a préparé des super trucs à manger … on est même venu en poser chez toi, ça ne tenait pas tout dans le frigo d'Itachi-chan …

\- MINATO ! MINATO, REPONDS !

\- Ah ! ça c'est ton papa qui te cherche… OBITO ! JARDIN DE SASUKE !

La silhouette d'un homme se détache presque aussitôt sur le ciel bleu au-dessus du toit de ma maison.

\- Sasuke-San ? tu es rentré ?

\- Il y a une paire d'heure, oui. Et ce petit bonhomme a été le premier à me trouver.

\- Sasuke-chan va venir à la fête, Chichi.

\- Combien de fois va-t-on devoir te répéter les règles des suffixes honorifiques, Minato … tu dois dire Sama lorsque tu t'adresses à Itachi et à Sasuke …

Je pouffe et pose une main sur la tête du petit garçon qui regarde ses chaussures, certainement honteux de se faire sermonner devant moi.

\- C'est bon, Obito. Et par pitié, oublie le Sama à mon sujet. C'était dans l'ancien Clan Uchiha, que ces termes étaient utilisés. Itachi et moi ne voulons pas de ça, cet endroit doit être un espace où l'on se sent bien et nous préférons votre respect par vos gestes plutôt que par une quelconque question d'étiquette ou de rang. Minato-kun … tu peux m'appeler comme tu as envie … Y compris Sasuke-chan si tu veux, même si c'est d'ordinaire réservé aux femmes. J'ai passé mon enfance dans le carcan de ce Clan, à donner du Sama à tout ce qui était plus âgé que moi et j'ai toujours trouvé ça ridicule. Le respect se gagne, il ne se doit pas. Tu m'appelleras Sasuke-Sama le jour où tu comprendras le sens de ce suffixe et que tu m'en jugeras digne, à moins que ce soit moi qui t'appelle comme ça un jour … tu comprends ? Obito … je ne veux pas intervenir dans l'éducation de ton fils, mais … ne recommençons pas les erreurs de nos parents.

\- Je comprends … Merci, Sasuke-San…

\- Non, merci à toi de nous faire confiance et de revenir vivre ici. Itachi m'a dit que nous étions presque voisins ?

\- Oui, ma maison familiale est deux ruelles plus loin. C'est un rêve pour moi de revenir ici, et avec Hiruko et Minato en plus …

\- Hiruko est à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui. Elle travaille avec Sakura-San et Tsunade-Sama. Nous allions la chercher d'ailleurs lorsque Minato est parti voir tes poissons. Il va d'ailleurs falloir surveiller le poids de tes carpes, avec toute la nourriture que Minato leur apporte, elles vont devenir énormes.

\- Elles ont de l'espace pour se dépenser, mais je surveillerai, promis !

\- Sasuke … je sais que ton frère t'a parlé des pupilles qu'il a ramenées de Suna…

\- Oui, il choisit des personnes susceptibles de les recevoir, c'est ça ? Sakura a terminé ses études sur le Sharingan et les greffes avec la technique de mon frère seraient si parfaites qu'elles estime qu'elles pourraient devenir héréditaires, si j'ai bien compris. Du coup, Itachi sélectionne des couples désireux de tenter l'expérience

\- Oui. Il a demandé la liste des jeunes adultes orphelins désireux de fonder un foyer à Naruto-Sama. Je sais qu'il a déjà sélectionné un couple qui devrait s'installer d'ici peu vers chez moi. Nous ne saurons que dans plusieurs années si les théories de Sakura-San sont exactes, mais je …

Obito semble d'un coup terriblement mal à l'aise. Son regard se pose sur son fils qui me tient toujours la main affectueusement.

\- Minato-kun … En rentrant, j'ai vu qu'il reste des jolies fleurs au fond du jardin, vers la porte qui mène vers chez mon frère, tu peux en faire un bouquet pour ta maman, si tu veux …

\- Des fleurs ? c'est vrai ? Merci Sasuke-chan !

En moins d'une seconde, il a disparu de mon champ de vision. Cet enfant est plus rapide que le vent, il doit bien occuper ses parents et les surveillants de l'Académie.

\- Obito ? Quel est le problème ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, Sasuke-San … Hiruko et moi … envisageons juste de … de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Minato …

\- Un bébé ? c'est génial ! félicitations !

\- Non … Hiruko n'est pas encore enceinte … nous l'envisageons juste et …

\- Et ?

\- Tu penses que j'aurais une chance d'être sur la liste d'Itachi-San ?

\- La liste ? tu … tu veux des Sharingans ?

\- Et bien … comment dire ça … je suis à nouveau fier d'être un Uchiha, grâce à vous … et … ça serait une manière de refaire entièrement partie du Clan, de votre Clan ...

\- Eh bien, je savais bien que j'avais entendu des voix ! Le vieux Kakashi n'est pas encore sourd !

Je me retourne vers l'homme qui vient de nous apostropher et qui pénètre dans mon jardin par la porte de lune qui sépare nos deux terrains. Celui que je considère de plus en plus comme un père, avance vers nous d'un pas lent et tend une main à Obito qui la lui sert chaleureusement. Lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, je réprime mon envie de le serrer contre moi et lui tend à mon tour une main amicale. Mais au lieu de me la serrer, il penche la tête en observant ma main tendue.

\- Tu veux te différencier de ton frère, Sasuke ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Itachi ne t'a pas parlé de ça ? Depuis notre retour de Suna, il y a un mois, nous nous saluons de cette manière …

Et sans me prévenir il attrape ma main tendue, me tire brusquement vers lui et me prend dans ses bras en projetant mon nez dans son cou.

\- Bonjour, Sasuke … Bon retour chez toi ...

Sans réfléchir, et sans me préoccuper de la présence d'Obito, je passe le seul bras libre qu'il me reste dans son dos et le serre doucement contre moi. Un mélange de surprise et d'émotion empêche les sons de sortir de ma gorge, me permettant juste de prononcer un faible :

\- Bonjour, Chichi.

L'étreinte ne dure que quelques secondes mais j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tant il bat fort dans ma poitrine. Lorsqu'il me relâche, j'ai tout le mal du monde à conserver mon équilibre et à reprendre une respiration normale. Le Jounin masqué semble satisfait de sa salutation, et c'est les yeux pétillants qu'il se tourne vers son ami.

\- Alors, Obito, quoi de neuf ? Prêt pour la fête de ce soir ?

\- Oui. Hiruko termine son service dans une heure, nous allions la voir lorsque Minato a aperçu Sasuke et comme je lui courrais après, comme d'habitude … nous nous sommes vus.

\- Je n'ai pas interrompu votre discussion, j'espère …

\- Et bien … je demandais à Sasuke son avis sur quelque chose, mais je prendrais bien aussi le tien … j'envisage de demander à Itachi de m'auditionner.

\- Auditionner ? pour les Sharingans ?

\- Oui. Si nous tentons d'agrandir la famille, j'aimerais que …

\- Attends … Hiruko et toi vous voulez un enfant ? mais ça change tout, ça ! Mon ami, merci. Tu viens peut-être de me donner la solution à un problème que m'a soumis Itachi voilà plus d'une semaine.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et bien … Sasuke … comment te dire ça … Itachi m'a demandé de … m'a demandé si j'accepterais de … une greffe de …

\- Les Sharingans de Père ! c'est ça ?

Le petit sourire que je devine sous son masque me suffit pour valider mon hypothèse.

\- Sérieusement, Sensei ? Vous accepteriez ?

\- Et bien … oui. Itachi m'a effectivement proposé de me faire greffer les yeux de votre père. A première vue, ça peut paraître étrange ou glauque mais il se refuse de confier ces pupilles qu'il connait si bien à un étranger et … il tient à ce qu'elles me reviennent. J'hésitais parce que cela revenait à abandonner les pupilles d'Obito mais si toi, Obito, tu voudrais bien à nouveau porter tes propres yeux … ça ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses et cela clôturerait cette sombre période pour toi. On tirerait un trait sur cette période du passé et tu pourrais reprendre la vie au Quartier sur de bonnes bases.

Je ne peux retirer mon regard de celui de Kakashi. Je l'imagine avec la pupille de Fugaku, avec son magnifique Sharingan à trois hélices finement ciselé. Revoir ces pupilles-là se poser sur moi, de la manière dont l'homme aux cheveux gris le fait … c'est … c'est … Bien malgré moi, je ferme les yeux et laisse ce sentiment m'envahir … le lien entre le passé et le futur … Fugaku, mon père de sang … Kakashi, mon père de cœur … Une main sur ma tête me fait rouvrir les yeux. Kakashi secoue sa main gantée dans mes mèches doucement, tout en souriant sous son masque. Je lui rends son sourire et me tourne vers Obito … qui n'est plus là.

\- Mais … Obito ?

\- Parti chercher son épouse. Je crois que ma petite annonce a fait son effet sur lui aussi … il en a oublié son fils.

\- Ce serait fantastique que vous portiez les pupilles de Père.

\- Tu lui en veux toujours ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Fugaku, ton père … tu lui en veux toujours de ne pas t'avoir regardé comme tu en avais besoin ?

\- Non. Il a fait passer l'image que le Clan exigeait de lui, de nous, avant tout. Itachi et moi en avons souffert et nous ne voulons plus de ça mais … finalement, je le comprends.

\- Si j'accepte cette greffe … Tu reverras ses pupilles …

\- Elles seront différentes … Fugaku Uchiha ne m'a jamais regardé comme vous le faites … je ne dis pas qu'il ne m'a pas aimé, je sais aujourd'hui qu'il m'aimait, mais il ne me l'a jamais montré …

\- Pas comme moi …

Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire de se placer sur mes lèvres tandis que je suis soudainement très intéressé par l'herbe qui est devant mes pieds nus.

\- Oui … Pas comme vous.

\- C'est un premier pas mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant pour que tu me tutoies, Sasuke … Je vais donc continuer de te câliner encore et encore ... après tout, c'est la théorie que Naruto a appliqué sur Saï et ça a marché avec lui … ça marchera peut-être avec toi, fils.

Je relève rapidement la tête mais tout ce qui reste à la place qu'il occupait, c'est un nuage de feuilles volantes. Ce n'est pas grave, le message est passé. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mes carpes et refais le chemin qui me mène à la porte du salon. Je suis encore sous le choc de tout ce que j'ai appris ces dernières minutes … Kakashi avec les yeux de Père … un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Minato-kun … Kakashi avec les yeux de Père … Itachi qui a déjà choisi un couple pour une greffe … Kakashi avec les yeux de Père … merde alors, ça serait trop bien … avoir l'opportunité de voir pour la première fois de l'amour dans ces yeux-là … je referme la porte derrière moi et me retourne pour me rendre vers la cuisine pour me préparer un thé et digérer toutes ces informations mais cette pièce, je ne l'atteindrai pas tout de suite.

Un homme se dresse entre moi et mon eau chaude aromatisée, un homme blond en tenue orange et noire sous un long manteau blanc rebrodé de flammes.


	79. Épilogue 2

Snif ... allez, haut les cœurs, on termine par le face à face entre nos deux tourtereaux !

pour la dernière fois : Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

79 - Epilogue 2

Nous restons quelques secondes à nous dévisager avant que je reprenne mes esprits et m'avance vers la cuisine. Lorsque je passe à côté de lui, en regardant bien devant moi, je lui lance rapidement :

\- Utiliser le poignard de ton père pour te téléporter dans mon salon te dispense de te déchausser ?

Je le vois baisser son regard vers ses sandales et se jeter au sol pour les retirer. J'en profite pour rejoindre l'évier de la cuisine et commencer à préparer du thé. Un léger sourire est inscrit sur mes lèvres mais c'est le seul signe extérieur de ce qui se passe en moi … L'homme qui est dans mon salon, ce n'est que Naruto, le Baka que j'insulte depuis toujours, l'homme que j'aime … Mon cœur bat juste un peu plus rapidement mais aucun tremblement dans mes gestes, aucune envie de fuir ou, au contraire, de lui sauter dessus. Je suis juste bien, détendu, en paix avec moi-même.

Je le sens se placer à l'entrée de la cuisine et m'observer consciencieusement. Instinctivement, je me redresse un peu et me soumets silencieusement à son inspection.

\- Tu es rentré il y a deux heures, c'est ça ?

\- Hm … A peu près, pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai senti … Mais Shikamaru a refusé de me laisser quitter la réunion… en utilisant son ombre pour me garder assis.

\- Ah, oui, je dois te féliciter … tu y es finalement arrivé … tu es le seul Hokage de Konoha, le seul aux commandes du village.

\- Oui … Tsunade s'occupe de l'hôpital maintenant. Elle s'éclate entre les opérations et les visites aux patients. Sakura est auprès d'elle lorsque sa grossesse le lui permet, sinon Hiruko la remplace.

\- J'ai déposé un premier compte-rendu au bureau des missions en arrivant. Iruka te le fera certainement passer demain.

\- Compte rendu ?

\- Oui, Deidara et moi, nous avons trouvé deux temples dans le pays de la terre. Toutes les précisions seront dans mon rapport complet mais même si les temples ont souffert, les salles des statues semblent opérationnelles.

\- Je m'en balance de ton rapport, tu es enfin rentré et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire plus largement. Je reprends mon masque d'impassibilité avant de me retourner vers lui et de me perdre dans un océan aux mille variations de bleu. Putain que ses yeux m'ont manqué.

\- Je ne suis parti qu'un mois … et on ne peut pas dire que je me suis amusé là-bas. On revenait à Iwa tous les quatre jours pour nous réapprovisionner avant de repartir aux confins du pays. Je connais ce village et ce pays comme ma poche maintenant.

\- Sas'ke … on va se faire la conversation longtemps ?

\- Et bien … jusqu'à ce que le thé soit prêt … après nous boirons ledit thé, non ?

\- Salaud, tu me fais marcher …

Il s'avance vers moi et pose délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Sas'ke … j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es rentré … tu m'as tellement manqué … c'était pire que ce que je pensais … on … on fait quoi, maintenant … Sas'ke …

\- La question ne serait-elle pas plutôt : on est quoi ?

\- Si tu as la réponse, je prends.

\- Dorénavant, je préfère les questions aux réponses …

\- C'est nouveau ça …

\- C'est possible. Ce mois loin de Konoha, loin de toi m'a fait me recentrer sur ce que je voulais et sur ce que je ressens.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai … appris à m'écouter … et à me questionner.

\- Te questionner ?

\- Oui. J'ai pris le temps de revivre ce qu'on avait vécu, de m'attarder sur toutes ces émotions que tu m'as fait vivre et en particulier, je me suis demandé pourquoi toi, tu avais pleuré lorsqu'on s'était séparés et pourquoi moi, j'avais pleuré quand on avait fait l'amour.

\- Sas'ke …

\- J'ai compris, Naruto ... Toi, tu as pleuré en pensant m'avoir perdu, moi j'ai pleuré en perdant ma solitude. Etre seul était ma vie au quotidien depuis mes six ans, je sais maintenant que ce ne serait plus jamais le cas. J'ai à nouveau une famille, des amis à aimer et … plus que tout ... un amoureux en qui j'ai pleinement confiance alors que j'étais loin de lui et que je n'ai pas cessé d'aimer une seule seconde.

\- Whaou c'est vrai que tu as l'air plus … serein. Putain … si tu commences à me faire des déclarations pareilles, je vais devenir dingue si je ne t'embrasse pas dans les deux secondes qui suivent …

Je sens sa main glisser langoureusement de mes hanches à mon dos alors qu'il me rapproche de lui. Je ferme les yeux fortement en soupirant lorsque je sens ses doigts se glisser sous mon haut et accrocher la sur-épaisseur de tissus qui m'entoure le torse. Il cesse aussitôt tout mouvement et se redresse rapidement.

\- Tu es blessé ! c'est quoi ce bandage ? pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

\- Parce que tu parles trop, Baka. Et non, je ne suis pas blessé.

Je me dégage de ses bras et ouvre un tiroir pour en sortir un couteau. C'est raté pour mon bisou de retour… mais au fond, c'est mieux pour ce que je dois encore lui dire.

\- Tu peux m'aider ? Je ne peux pas retirer mon haut seul.

\- Tu … c'est quoi ce bordel …

\- Naruto … à Iwa …

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Son regard s'agrandit soudainement. J'ai l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler dans la seconde qui suit, et lui aussi puisqu'il se raccroche précipitamment à l'évier. Il papillonne des yeux rapidement et fait un pas en arrière.

\- Je … Je suis content pour toi. S'il peut te rendre heureux, c'est tout ce que …

Je ne peux retenir ma main de venir frapper fortement son crâne.

\- Je l'ai rencontré, j'ai pas couché avec lui, Baka ! Discuter, ça te dit quelque chose ? C'est pas vrai que tu as déjà oublié que je viens de te dire que je t'aime ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con des fois, je te jure …

\- Attends, tu me raconte quoi là ? tu as bien dit que tu as rencontré quelqu'un … je devrais dire quoi ?

\- Tais-toi et aide-moi à retirer mon haut.

Il veut répondre, reste une seconde la bouche ouverte et choisit finalement de la refermer et de s'approcher de mes boutons.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois porter une chemise …

\- J'ai dû l'acheter à Iwa … je ne t'explique pas la tête du vendeur quand j'ai voulu y faire broder l'éventail de mon Clan.

Il ouvre le dernier bouton et écarte brusquement les pans de la chemise, mettant à jour le large bandage qui entoure tout mon torse. Je tiens mes mains éloignées le long du corps et les agite un peu pour qu'il fasse glisser le tissu le long de mes bras.

\- C'est ce geste là que je ne peux pas faire … tu me l'enlèves ? Attends, avant, il faut desserrer mon bandeau à mon bras …

\- Ce n'est pas ton bandeau…

\- Hm ?

Je ne lis que l'incompréhension vis-à-vis de la situation dans son regard et il ne semble pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'il vient de dire, trop attentif à effectuer le geste que je lui demande. La chemise fait un petit son feutré en tombant sur le sol. Naruto ne peut retenir ses mains de remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine et d'effleurer les bandes de tissus qui m'entourent.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- C'est ce que j'avais commencé de faire … je te disais donc … qu'à Iwa …

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un … je sais …

Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire.

\- Oui. Il était dans la même auberge que Dei et moi, celle que nous avions pris comme base arrière, où nous revenions toujours après nos recherches. On a sympathisé, bien discuté puis finalement on a passé plusieurs soirées à nous raconter nos vies devant un nombre impressionnant de coupelles de saké et un soir … il m'a montré un dessin. C'était ma vie … tout y était … mes combats, mon passé, mon futur … je n'avais pas conscience de m'être livré autant à cet inconnu ou plutôt … cet homme a si bien su lire entre les lignes, entre mes silences que … qu'il n'a eu besoin que de quelques images pour … Je suis revenu le voir tous les quatre jours jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de … Naruto … tu peux prendre ce couteau et découper les bandages ? Je pourrais le faire mais …

\- Ok.

\- Par devant … évite de me tuer …

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Un peu …

J'essaie de retenir les bandages qui sont collés les uns aux autres en plaquant mes mains dessus.

\- Naru … J'ai vécu ces dernières semaines loin de Konoha, loin de toi et … j'ai découvert que je peux vivre avec ce que je ressens pour toi sans devenir fou, que c'est même une force que je n'avais pas jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas où on en est ni ce qu'on va faire … mais ce que tu vas voir, je ne le regretterai jamais. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu l'emblème des Uchiha sur ta hanche. Ce n'est ni un moyen de pression, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre… j'ai … j'ai juste adoré ce motif … c'est tout ce que je suis … c'est moi, juste moi.

Je laisse tomber les bandages et me retourne lentement. Je ne peux me retenir de fermer les yeux en attendant afin de lui laisser le temps de regarder le tatouage qui est à présent gravé pour toujours dans la peau de mon dos. Je sais exactement ce que Naruto a devant lui, le motif se retrouvant dorénavant aussi sur le dos de mes clones.

Le motif principal est d'un orange flamboyant : un énorme Kyubi, ses neuf queues étalées dans son dos, plante ses crocs dans la peau violette d'un non moins énorme serpent qui se tord entre ses griffes. Mais ce que l'on ne remarque pas au premier coup d'œil, c'est l'arrière-champ. Entre les queues du Démon, sont dessinés des paysages, des personnages, autant d'endroits et de gens qui comptent pour moi et que je voulais garder avec moi. Je frissonne légèrement lorsque Naruto dépose un doigt curieux sur moi.

\- Doucement … c'est encore douloureux … et je ne dois pas non plus faire travailler mes muscles sous la peau … c'est pour ça que je dois éviter de me déshabiller seul … j'ai aussi de la crème à étaler sur le motif … pour les couleurs … Naruto … tu ne dis rien ?

\- Sas'ke … c'est … c'est magnifique.

Je relâche tout l'air que je n'ai pas consciemment retenu dans mes poumons.

\- C'est … putain, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, toi … Kyu est … waouh … et le serpent …

\- C'est Manda … c'était l'invocation d'Orochimaru. Tu veux que je t'explique le motif ?

\- Attends … je veux pouvoir me concentrer dessus et pour ça …

Il m'attrape les hanches et me retourne vers lui. Sa main droite remonte jusqu'à ma joue et s'y étale en une douce caresse. Je referme les yeux et frotte doucement ma joue contre sa paume pour mieux apprécier la caresse. Ma respiration s'accélère bien malgré moi, tout comme les battements de mon cœur lorsqu'il passe son pouce sous mon menton et qu'il me relève le visage.

\- Sas'ke … j'adore quand tu joues au chat … mon petit chat qui est enfin rentré ...

Sans plus de cérémonie, il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'ai l'impression de mourir. Non … j'ai l'impression de renaître. J'entrouvre aussitôt la bouche et ma langue part immédiatement retrouver celle qui lui a tant manqué. Je ne sais comment je me retiens de relever les bras et de les passer autour de son cou, au lieu de ça, j'attrape le bas de sa veste et l'attire encore plus vers moi. Naruto, lui, glisse sa seconde main sous ma cuisse droite et me la fait relever jusqu'à sa hanche. Comprenant le message, je saute dans ses bras et m'accroche avec mes chevilles autour de ses hanches pendant que sa main glisse sous mes fesses pour mieux me tenir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure ce baiser, mais je voudrais qu'il ne cesse jamais. Bien évidemment, il arrive un moment où nous nous séparons, haletants et avec une certaine partie de notre anatomie bien éveillée.

\- Tu crois … que tu … oh putain … tu crois que tu peux me détailler ton tatouage dans ta chambre ?

\- On n'y est pas déjà?

Naruto cache son petit rire dans mon cou et me resserre contre lui en attrapant mes fesses de ses deux mains, faisant par là même se rencontrer nos deux érections comprimées dans nos pantalons … ce qui nous arrache à tous les deux un long soupir.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir entendre mes explications ?

\- Non … mais je les veux … accroche toi, Teme, je te porte.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et le laisse m'emporter dans ma chambre tandis que j'en profite discrètement pour m'enivrer de son odeur que je retrouve avec délice. Il me laisse descendre de ses hanches devant le lit et me coucher sur le ventre par-dessus les couvertures. Puis, il se pose sur le flanc à ma gauche et laisse sa main droite se poser délicatement sur mon dos.

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Non. Ce sont les chocs ou les griffures qui sont douloureux, pas les caresses.

Je le sens se relever et déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur moi.

\- Et là ?

\- Là tu n'auras jamais les explications si tu recommences …

\- Tu me demandes l'impossible, mais je vais essayer. C'est donc Kyu qui terrasse l'invocation d'Orotruc ?

\- Oui et non … en fait, c'est toi qui terrasse Orotruc, comme tu dis …

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, c'est le sens de ce tatouage … tu l'as vaincu. Tu as détruit tout ce qu'il avait voulu mettre en moi. La haine, la rancœur, la solitude … tu as tout balayé.

\- Sas'ke …

\- Tu vois les queues de Kurama ?

\- On dirait qu'elles bougent lorsque tu respires… on jurerait qu'elles ondulent …

\- Au-dessus des queues, tu vois ? à droite et à gauche.

\- Oui … on dirait … une pluie de pétales de fleurs … roses … et au-dessus du serpent … on dirait des pétales … non … des plumes … noires.

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Sakura ! c'est elle qui est représentée à travers les pétales de fleurs de cerisier … et Itachi, ce sont les plumes de ses corbeaux …

\- Tu vois à gauche ? entre les queues le plus vers mes cotes ?

\- La cascade ? eh mais … c'est la vallée de la mort ça ! avec les deux statues qui se font face …

\- Non, plus à gauche …

\- C'est … un chien ? un chien devant une maison … eh, je la reconnais cette maison, c'est la maison des quatre piliers que Tenzô fabrique avec son Mokuton ! et le chien, c'est Pakkun ! Putain, il est trop bien dessiné ! On retrouve même son air blasé qu'il a tout le temps !

\- Regarde bien les plumes de corbeaux maintenant … tu n'y vois rien d'étrange ?

\- Non … ce sont des … un oiseau ? là, y'a un oiseau ! noir et blanc, j'ai failli ne pas le voir, il est super bien caché, c'est le même style d'oiseau que ceux que dessine Saï … c'est dingue, Sakura, Itachi, Tenzô, Kakashi, Saï … on est tous représentés …

\- Et ce n'est pas tout … il y a des motifs cachés dans les écailles du serpent et dans les queues de Kurama … l'éventail des Uchiha, l'insigne du village, droit et inversé et bien d'autres … il y a même mon Mangekyou Sharingan, celui de mon frère et ceux de mes parents.

\- Sas'ke … c'est quoi cet oiseau rouge qui a l'air de s'échapper des queues de Kyu ? il étire ses ailes sur tes épaules et sa tête est juste sous ton cou.

\- Ça, c'est un peu à cause de Dei … c'est une légende d'Iwa, tu vois. Dei m'a vu utiliser la technique de substitution de mon frère pendant un de mes entraînements. Tu sais, celle qui laisse à la place de son corps des corbeaux qui s'envolent. Eh bien moi, depuis que j'ai mes Mangekyou, je fais apparaître des oiseaux de feu à la place des corbeaux. Dei les a appelés des phénix … ce sont des animaux magiques dans sa légende, des oiseaux qui renaissent de leurs cendres lorsqu'ils meurent et qui sont capables de tout affronter, tout supporter par amour.

\- Des phénix …

Je me redresse et me retourne vers lui, avant de passer une jambe par-dessus lui et de le chevaucher en lui plaquant le dos sur les draps.

\- Tu m'as fait renaître de mes cendres, Naruto … Ce tatouage, c'est ma manière de ne jamais oublier qui j'étais et qui je suis maintenant, grâce à toi.

Naruto pose lentement ses mains sur mes pectoraux et caresse doucement ma peau alors que son regard se perd sur mes abdominaux.

\- Sas'ke … il y a une chose que je dois te dire …

\- Hm ?

\- Je dors. Je dors toutes les nuits, sans m'attacher, sans redouter que l'instinct de Kyu ne se réveille. J'ai même définitivement rangé les chaines de chakra et fait disparaitre le bordel de mon appart qui les camouflait … je pourrais aussi te rendre ton bandeau qui y était attaché.

\- Mon bandeau ?

\- Oui… celui de ton grade Genin … celui que tu as perdu à la vallée de la fin … il était avec moi lorsque je m'attachais… je … je n'ai pas eu la force de te le rendre lorsque tu as prêté serment devant moi parce que j'utilisais les chaînes et … j'avais besoin de le tenir pour dormir une heure …

Je ne peux retenir un doux sourire de se poser sur mes lèvres. Même dans ces moments où il était perdu au milieu de sa peur et de cette violence qui émanait de son démon, il me voulait avec lui.

\- … mais Itachi a discuté avec Kyu, il en a déduit avec certitude que le renard était sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu de Shisui qui était toujours actif même après toutes ces années et qui devait le pousser à prendre le dessus sur moi pour m'enfermer derrière les grilles à sa place. Le jutsu a cessé avec sa mort. Tu sais que Shisui est enterré au cimetière Uchiha ? Dans la tombe qu'il était censé occuper depuis sa fausse disparition.

\- Tu viens vivre avec moi ?

Naruto ne me répond pas mais sourit doucement à mon changement de sujet.

\- … Si tu dors, viens vivre ici. Ou je vais vivre chez toi, on s'en fout …

\- Chez moi ? tu es dingue, y'a même pas la place de tenir à deux dans mon lit …

\- Tout le monde sera réuni dans quelques heures pour fêter l'installation définitive de Tenzô chez Itachi, reste avec moi après la soirée et on pourra toujours l'annoncer aux autres plus tard ...

\- Tu sais que Tenzô et Itachi sont ensemble ?

Je remonte ma main gauche devant son visage et agite mon auriculaire devant son nez. L'anneau bleu clair qui y est glissé étincelle en reflétant un éclat de lumière.

\- Nos périples nous ont entraînés non loin d'Oto. On a fait un léger détour et je l'ai récupérée dans le souterrain principal d'Orochimaru. Avoir fait un petit tour dans les souvenirs de Kabuto m'a bien aidé à ce sujet. Dei m'a appris à l'utiliser et je suis resté en contact avec Itachi depuis Iwa depuis … une semaine après mon départ de Suna.

\- Ce traître ne m'a rien dit, il va m'entendre.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire … Cette distance m'a fait réfléchir et ça aurait été encore plus dur si on avait pu se parler puis dû se séparer tous les deux jours, mais lui m'a tout dit sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie ... et dans la tienne.

\- Tu m'as fait espionner ?

\- Itachi m'a juste rapporté comment tu avais repoussé publiquement les avances de Gaara en plein repas protocolaire à peine quelques heures après mon départ … sous les rires de l'équipe Nezumi et de ses anciens camarades de l'Akatsuki … Tu lui as réellement dit que s'il te remettait la main aux fesses, Kurama se chargerait d'apprendre à Ichibi comment réveiller ses instincts de reproduction ?

\- Et bien … pour être honnête … je n'ai fait que répéter ce que me disait de dire Kyu … D'après mon renard pervers, les Tanuki sont des animaux assez joueurs coté sexe … ils ne trouvent le plaisir qu'en utilisant leur énorme queue sur leur partenaire … enfin … à l'intérieur de leur partenaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Une fois ses instincts réveillés, Ichibi n'aurait pas eu d'autre solution que de passer ses frustrations sexuelles sur … son jinchûriki … Je comprends que ça ait effrayé Gaara ...

\- Mais … le comportement excessif de Kuruma était le fruit du genjutsu de Shisui ! Les instincts des Démons sont gérables normalement, non ?

\- Oui … ça ne reste que des sortes de fantasmes récurrents ... Je le sais … Nous le savons … mais pas Gaara … Il semblerait que Kyu ait décidé de veiller à ce que seulement tes mains puissent toucher mes fesses ... et il a monté cette histoire pour Gaara ...

Tout en parlant, il n'a pas cessé de faire glisser ses mains sur moi, réveillant doucement chaque cellule de mon torse, et en particulier les deux parties les plus sensibles qui ornent mes pectoraux.

\- … Sas'ke … si tu veux que je m'installe chez toi … séduit moi …

\- Quoi ?

\- Rends-moi fou de toi …

\- Je te montre un tatouage qui te représente en vainqueur de mes démons, qui recouvre la totalité de mon dos et tu n'es pas encore fou de moi ?

Il me sourit doucement et se redresse en position assise. Nos visages sont à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Le désir et l'amour sont là mais c'est différent de la dernière fois … je suis différent. Je sens qu'il l'est aussi. Aucune envie de pleurer ou de fuir, juste une sérénité et une paix intérieure que je n'ai jamais ressentie auparavant. En un mois, j'ai grandi, j'ai mûri, j'ai digéré toutes ces sensations nouvelles qu'il créait en moi. Je ne suis plus celui qui découvrait l'amour et qui s'enflammait à chaque seconde passée auprès de lui. A présent, je peux vivre sereinement avec l'amour à la place de la haine dans mon cœur. Je suis enfin prêt à tout affronter, à ses côtés, calmement, en regardant le futur droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as raison … je suis déjà fou de toi … fou de toi au point de vouloir passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi, de m'éveiller tous les matins auprès de toi, de me coucher tous les soirs auprès de toi, encore et toujours être auprès de toi. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de te rendre aussi fou de moi que je le suis de toi. Les autres doivent arriver dans deux heures … tu crois que j'ai le temps de te montrer à quel point j'ai envie de m'installer chez toi, chez nous …

\- Deux heures, Naru, c'est le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour venir me chercher aux portes de Konoha la première fois que je suis revenu … le temps qu'il m'a fallu attendre pour que tu viennes changer ma vie pour toujours … c'est une durée parfaite pour sceller cette nouvelle étape, pour te montrer combien je crois en toi, en nous et combien je t'aime... Fais-moi l'amour, Naru, pendant ces deux heures et pour toutes les années à venir.

\- A tes ordres ... mon amour … mon phénix.

Ses mots se perdent dans ma bouche alors que mes lèvres dévorent les siennes, en attendant le reste de son corps.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini !

J'espère que la fin ne vous déçoit pas et que l'histoire vous a plu dans l'ensemble. Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient un dernier lemon pour conclure. Je trouvais la fin mieux sans mais si vous insistez, je le rajouterai peut-être dans un épilogue 2 bis ^^ ...

Je voulais te remercier, toi le lecteur anonyme qui est arrivé au bout de cette histoire. Quant à toi, reviewveur et reviewveuse, sache que j'ai apprécié follement chacun de tes petits mots.

Mine de rien, ça va me manquer de faire ma petite édition de chapitre tous les matins mais j'ai enclenché le bouton «Complete » et « Deux heures » va maintenant commencer une seconde vie sur le site, sans moi.

Encore merci d'avoir suivi ma très très (trop) longue histoire pendant près de deux mois ½ et peut-être à bientôt pour d'autres aventures !


	80. Epilogue 2 bis ?

Coucou me revoilou !

J'ai longtemps hésité … rajouter ce chapitre … ou laisser la fin comme je l'avais imaginée initialement … et finalement, ben je vous laisse le choix. Si la première fin vous a plu, stoppez-là et encore merci d'avoir suivi ma petite histoire ! Si vous avez envie d'un petit bonus de plus en compagnie de nos deux tourtereaux… alors vous êtes au bon endroit.

Vous continuez ? Alors quelques rappels : cette fic est un NaruSasu et le rating est M … ce qui signifie scènes chaudes entre hommes à venir (j'en vois qui sont plus intéressées d'un coup, petites coquines !) et, bien que ce genre de scènes ne soient pas mes préférées à écrire, je me suis lâchée … heu … beaucoup lâchée. Je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise.

Souvenez-vous … nous avions laissé nos amoureux en intime posture, lèvres à lèvres, après avoir découvert le nouveau tatouage dorsal de Sasuke...

Etrangement, j'ai adoré retrouver mes petits persos et ça m'a motivé pour reprendre l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic alors … bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne gagne aucun centime avec leur utilisation, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

80 - Epilogue 2 bis

Le baiser me semble durer une éternité. Je ne me lasserai jamais de sentir sa langue frôler la mienne, ses lèvres caresser les miennes. Ma tête suit le mouvement imposé par ses mains enfouies dans ma chevelure. De temps à autre, ses pouces glissent sur mes joues pour attraper une mèche de mes cheveux qui encadrent mon visage et la ramènent derrière une de mes oreilles. Je suis à genoux, bien installé sur ses cuisses, au-dessus de lui qui est assis sur le lit et pourtant, c'est lui qui mène totalement l'échange et je me soumets sans hésitation au moindre de ses désirs.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigne de moi, le souffle court et les joues rouges, je ne peux me retenir de replonger sur ses lèvres pour ressentir encore quelques secondes de plus le frisson qu'il fait naitre en moi. Je joue quelques secondes avec ses lèvres avant de poser mon front sur le sien et de pousser un soupir de bien-être.

\- Sas' …

Sa voix est chevrotante et me fait aussitôt relever la tête. Ses yeux sont cachés derrière ses cheveux blonds et il respire profondément pour tenter de conserver le contrôle de son corps.

Mes mains glissent jusqu'à sa chevelure et lui font relever la tête. Ses yeux brillent plus qu'à l'ordinaire et j'y lis une incompréhensible détresse.

\- Naru ? qu'est-ce que …

Un doigt vient se poser doucement sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer le silence alors qu'il replonge son regard sur mes genoux.

\- Je … je vais bien … mais … on devrait y aller doucement … j'ai juste encore un peu de mal à réaliser que tu es revenu et que tu es enfin là … dans mes bras … avec moi …

\- Je ne vois pas où je pourrais être ailleurs, Baka.

\- Je … je ne veux plus que tu partes.

\- Je suis un ninja, tu sais …. il y aura toujours des missions pour moi …

\- Reste auprès de moi … toujours …

\- Naru …

\- Il n'y a une seule place au village qui permettrait ça …

\- Que …

\- Deviens le chef des ANBU … et mon garde du corps personnel …

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devras te battre tous les jours pour entraîner tes troupes, et être auprès de moi dès que je sortirai de la tour ou quand j'irai dans les autres villages pour représenter Konoha. Jusqu'à présent ce rôle est tenu par Kakashi mais je sais qu'il …

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus … Je ne vois que ses lèvres qui bougent encore et encore, que son regard baissé sur ses doigts qu'il triture nerveusement. Il est tellement concentré sur son argumentation pour que j'accepte ce poste de garde du corps qu'on dirait qu'il a totalement oublié ma présence et ce que nous étions en train de faire. Un léger sourire s'accroche de lui-même sur mes lèvres lorsque j'arrive à quitter ses genoux sans faire cesser son discours. Il en est à … à me parler des vestiaires ANBU qui ont été refaits à neuf ? Il est sérieux ? Je crève d'envie de lui faire l'amour et lui me propose un boulot ? Je me retiens de rire et retire rapidement le reste de mes habits. Encore quelques secondes sous sa litanie de mots et je suis étendu au centre du lit, nu et avec le plus grand mal à garder mon sérieux.

Cet idiot est incroyable … Il n'a toujours pas compris que pour moi aussi, ça a été dur d'être loin de lui et que j'aimerais plus que tout rester dorénavant au village, avec lui. Il serait peut-être temps d'être plus … visuel …et plus … direct pour le lui faire réaliser.

Quelques mudrâs plus tard, une aura verte entoure ma main gauche. Il ne m'a expliqué qu'une seule fois comment effectuer ce massage détourné mais c'est suffisant pour ma mémoire … Lentement, je pose ma main sur mon bras droit et sens immédiatement la douce chaleur se répandre en moi tandis que de légers picotements me font frissonner. Je resserre les doigts et la chaleur se fait plus intense, les vibrations plus puissantes.

Sans hésiter, je pose ma main gauche sur le bas de mon cou et commence à lentement la faire descendre sur mon corps. J'entends toujours la voix de Naruto me vanter la position de chef des ANBU mais lorsque ma main attrape un de mes tétons, je ne peux retenir un soupir et me concentre un peu plus sur les sensations qui me parcourent. Je prends le temps de le maltraiter quelques secondes avant de réveiller à son tour son jumeau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux durs et pointus que je m'autorise à faire entrer en scène ma main droite pour les caresser, les tirer, les pincer tandis que ma main gauche reprend la découverte de mon propre corps.

Je m'amuse à tourner quelques secondes autour de mon nombril, à suivre le parcours d'une cicatrice quelconque, puis pose timidement un doigt sur l'extrémité de mon sexe. Le contact chaud le fait immédiatement se redresser et m'arrache un soupir de plaisir. Je sens mes joues se rougir alors que je fais glisser mon doigt sur sa longueur, puis le fait descendre encore plus bas … Je laisse mes doigts voler d'une de mes fesses à l'autre en effleurant à chaque fois cet endroit qui est la porte d'entrée pour un autre univers empli de luxure et d'abandon. Puis soudain, je resserre mes doigts et stoppe ma main. La chaleur s'insinue aussitôt en moi tandis que le massage se fait plus en profondeur. Je ne peux me retenir de déplacer lentement mes doigts pour tenter de diriger le massage vers cette tâche en moi qui m'envoie des décharges de plaisir lorsque soudain … une main se pose sur la mienne.

Je reviens aussitôt à la réalité et m'aperçois que le silence m'entoure. Naruto a terminé son monologue ? J'entrouvre légèrement les yeux que je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fermé. Il est à genoux à côté de moi et son regard est posé sur ma main immobilisée sur mes fesses. Lentement, je retourne ma main toujours auréolée de vert et attrape la sienne avant de rompre le jutsu. J'écarte un peu plus mes jambes et place doucement sa main à la place de la mienne avant de souffler un « Naru » à voix basse.

Mon murmure semble le réveiller. Ses dents viennent mordre violemment sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il fait remonter son regard le long de mon corps nu jusqu'à arriver à le plonger dans le mien sans pour autant se décider à bouger.

Je me redresse en position assise en emprisonnant son poignet entre mes cuisses et dirige ma main vers sa lèvre que je libère doucement. Une goutte de sang s'échappe de la plaie qui se referme déjà. Je me rapproche de lui et lape le liquide rubis d'un lent coup de langue avant de m'avancer vers son oreille.

\- Eh, Boule de Poils … merci de prendre soin de ses lèvres puisque cet idiot préfère se les mordre plutôt que de les poser sur moi. Je ne demande pourtant que ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu pourrais lui expliquer que son petit-ami attend impatiemment son bon vouloir depuis un mois ?

Je pouffe contre son oreille puis me recouche confortablement sur le lit et attend tranquillement que l'information arrive au cerveau de mon Baka préféré en comptant mentalement … un … deux … tr … un corps s'est jeté sur moi et deux lèvres affamées sont plaquées sur les miennes.

Je ne peux me retenir de sourire dans le baiser et glisse mes mains le long de son dos. J'agrippe fermement le tissu sous mes doigts et le ramène vers son cou. Comprenant le message, Naruto s'appuie un peu plus sur mon torse et rompt le baiser pour pouvoir retirer son haut. Son geste me fait m'enfoncer dans le matelas et m'arrache bien malgré moi un petit gémissement.

\- Sas' ? Merde, ton tatouage !

D'un bond, il se retrouve debout au pied du lit, les mains tendues devant lui en signe de pardon, totalement affolé.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ! putain je suis trop con ! Tu étais si … j'ai pas pu me retenir …

Sans l'écouter, je me relève en position assise et soupire longuement. Cet idiot ne comprend toujours pas … j'ai envie de lui, c'est si impossible à réaliser ? Je pose mes mains sur le matelas et finis par avancer à quatre pattes vers lui, plus déterminé que jamais. Ses yeux s'agrandissent perceptiblement lorsque je pose une main sur son ventre et me redresse à genoux devant lui.

\- Naruto Uzumaki … ma patience a des limites …

\- Que … quoi ?

\- Qui t'a demandé de te retenir ?

\- Hein ? Et bien … ton dos …

\- Mon dos va très bien … C'est plutôt un peu plus bas que ça ne va pas …

\- Plus bas ?

Ma main posée sur ses abdominaux caresse quelques secondes sa peau puis s'enfonce sous les épaisseurs de tissus avant de se refermer sans hésiter sur le haut de son pantalon. Son regard se pose sur ma main lorsqu'elle commence à faire glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches.

\- Naru … Ne compte pas sortir de cette pièce avant de m'avoir fait crier ton nom … et je ne vois pas ce que mon dos vient faire là …

\- Si tu crois que c'est facile …

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es nu et tu m'allumes comme jamais mais si je m'écoute, ton dos te fera souffrir et ça je le refuse ! Je … je pourrais être assez brutal sans le vouloir et … et merde, je parle trop, moi…

\- Attends … tu veux dire que tu as fait exprès de te retenir à cause de mon tatouage ? Tu me frustres depuis tout ce temps pour ne pas me faire mal au dos ?

\- Et bien …

Il a froncé les sourcils, a rentré la tête dans les épaules et tourné son visage vers la gauche. On dirait un petit garçon qui culpabilise d'avoir fait une bêtise et qui attend de se faire sermonner. Quelque chose sonne faux et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi mais je suis incapable de résister à sa petite bouille.

\- J'y arrive pas … J'y arrive plus, bordel … je devrais te frapper et prendre ce que je veux mais … je ne peux pas. T'es … Putain, je déteste ce mot mais … t'es trop mignon, Naru … regarde-moi …

Je m'agrippe un peu plus à son pantalon et laisse ma seconde main remonter jusqu'à son visage.

\- … Naru … baisse toi un peu …

Il a toujours son regard déporté vers la gauche mais m'obéit quand même et s'incline vers moi. Ma main s'accroche à son cou et je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un petit bisou avant de glisser jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Baka … je ne suis pas un expert mais j'ai de l'imagination, moi … Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Kakashi ne t'a enseigné qu'une seule position ? J'ai envie que l'homme que j'aime me fasse l'amour et je te jure que ce n'est pas un tatouage qui m'arrêtera. Alors tu vas être un gentil garçon et tu vas te coucher sur ce lit, d'accord ? Mais avant …

D'un geste rapide, la main qui est refermée sur le haut de son pantalon glisse le long de ses jambes et le laisse dans la même tenue que moi, nu. J'attrape ensuite ses hanches et le fait pivoter pour le jeter à ma gauche, sur le matelas. Un petit cri des plus charmant lui échappe lorsqu'il perd l'équilibre et s'écroule sur le lit. Je n'attends pas une seconde et le chevauche en le plaquant sur le lit, les deux mains sur les pectoraux.

\- Amant nu, c'est fait … amant en position adéquate, c'est aussi fait … et mon tatouage va parfaitement bien, pour satisfaire les craintes de ledit amant … on peut continuer ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je fonds sur son torse et goûte enfin de nouveau à sa peau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux de plénitude lorsque ma langue entre en contact avec son mamelon et qu'un léger gémissement arrive à mes oreilles. Un gémissement. Ce son si particulier. Ce signe d'abandon dont j'ai presque oublié la sonorité depuis notre dernière fois. Cette petite preuve auditive que ce que je lui fais lui fait du bien. Je veux encore l'entendre … plus souvent … plus fort … je veux le transformer en cri de plaisir … Je referme une dernière fois mes dents sur le petit mont sensible que je mordille avant de descendre le long de son corps.

Tout en reculant, je parsème son torse et son ventre de caresses, de baisers, de petites morsures qui le font frissonner. Un sourire s'inscrit sur mon visage quand je vois le sceau de Kyubi autour de son nombril. Un regard à droite et j'y redécouvre la marque de mon Clan qui m'attire indubitablement. J'y dépose un baiser et frotte mon nez contre la marque en souriant.

\- Eh, salut toi … tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué … Je croyais que tu …

\- Sas' ? à qui tu parles ?

\- Je parle bien à un lapin pourquoi je ne pourrais pas …

Je relève la tête pour découvrir un Naruto, la tête sur l'oreiller mais rendu aveugle par son bras positionné sur ses yeux. Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ? Il fait jour pourtant, rien ne l'empêche de suivre mes gestes. Il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas et je dois savoir quoi, maintenant.

\- … Naru … regarde-moi …

\- …

D'une main, je termine de lui retirer son pantalon puis j'écarte ses jambes et m'installe à genoux entre elles avant de me redresser. Il n'a pas résisté à la pression de ma main sur ses cuisses et son bras bouge mais lentement, trop lentement. Je fais remonter une main sur son ventre et tapote légèrement la peau d'un geste impérieux. Il soupire longuement et, les yeux toujours fermés, fait descendre sa main jusqu'à toucher la mienne. Nos doigts se frôlent, se caressent avant de soudain se serrer, s'emmêler et lorsque je referme fermement les miens sur les siens, je sais qu'il a les yeux ouverts et posés sur nos mains liées.

La peur. C'est ce que je lis dans ses yeux lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le sien. La peur ? Depuis quand Naruto a peur de moi ? Non … ce n'est pas ça. Sa peur naît de ce que je vais lui faire, de me voir lui faire ce que je désire, de l'acte que nous allons faire. Mon regard se repose sur le sceau qui entoure son nombril. Kurama. La fusion. C'est la première fois que nous ferons l'amour depuis qu'ils ne font plus qu'un mais également depuis que la frustration du Bijuu ne se traduit plus par des crises de violence. Oui, c'est ça. Naruto n'a peur que d'une seule chose : me faire mal … Qu'est-ce que faire l'amour avec moi peut avoir comme conséquences sur le comportement du renard ? et sur celui de Naruto ?

Je ressers mes doigts sur les siens lorsque je retourne affronter ses yeux bleus. D'un mouvement lent, je fais glisser nos mains liées sur son ventre, au-dessus de l'emblème du sceau.

\- Ensemble, Naru, tu te souviens ? On va avancer, ensemble, tous les deux. Non … tous les trois. On va s'aimer, tu entends ? Parce que c'est en nous, parce que c'est plus fort que nous, plus fort que tout. Et Kurama va nous aider. D'accord ?

Je le vois hésiter puis soudain, son regard se durcit. C'est comme si une vague de détermination l'enveloppait et c'est sans hésiter qu'il hoche la tête de bas en haut. Nous échangeons un sourire et sans nous lâcher du regard, je me couche un peu plus entre ses jambes écartées. Un frisson le parcourt lorsque je caresse de mon nez la fine toison d'or qui est devant moi. Je le sens se tendre lorsque j'entrouvre les lèvres et souffle longuement sur le membre endormi qui me fait tant envie. Lentement, toujours liés par nos regards, j'ouvre un peu plus la bouche et sors ma langue. Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsque je la dépose doucement sur son sexe. Sans attendre, je le remonte très lentement sur toute sa longueur, le réveillant de seconde en seconde, avant de le redescendre et de recommencer. La sensation est grisante. Ce n'est pas la première fellation que je lui fais et pourtant, je n'ai jamais autant ressenti ça, ce pouvoir que j'ai de l'emmener dans un monde de plaisir et d'abandon.

Plus son sexe se tend, plus sa respiration s'accélère et plus ses paupières papillonnent. Je sens qu'il lutte et qu'il s'accroche tant qu'il le peut à mon regard. On ne peut pas faire marche arrière, je rejette cette idée de tout mon cœur. Ma langue s'attarde sur l'extrémité de son membre, tourne autour quelques secondes puis, après y avoir déposé un léger baiser, je me décide finalement à lui faire franchir la barrière de mes dents.

Son souffle se coupe avant qu'un profond soupir franchisse ses lèvres lorsque son gland s'enfonce dans ma gorge et que j'enserre son membre entre mes lèvres. D'une pression de ma main sur la sienne, je lui demande la permission de continuer. Un gémissement me répond avant qu'il n'arrive à formuler ce que je lui demande :

\- Ou … oui … il … il aime … et moi aussi … putain …

Je ne peux retenir un petit rire, ce qui lui arrache un nouveau gémissement. Sa main gauche lâche le drap qu'elle serrait pour venir me donner un petit coup sur la tête avant de se glisser entre mes mèches noires. J'apprécie la caresse quelques secondes avant de reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté. Je n'ai le temps d'effectuer que quelques allers retours que ses doigts se referment sur mes cheveux et qu'il tente de m'éloigner de lui. Désolé Naruto, mais il est hors de question que je m'arrête. De ma main libre, je repousse sa main et c'est avec joie que je le sens se déverser en moi dans un grognement sourd.

Je me relève et essuie mes lèvres d'un geste rapide. Sa respiration est saccadée, ses yeux fortement fermés et il tremble de tout son corps. Sa main serre tellement la mienne que j'en ai mal. Il semble s'en rendre compte lorsque je tente de bouger mes doigts et me relâche aussitôt. C'est plus qu'il ne me fallait. En deux secondes j'ai effectué les signes adéquats et reposé ma main gauche sur la sienne tandis que ma droite est auréolée de vert. Puisque tout c'est bien passé, je n'en n'ai pas encore fini avec toi, blondinet, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te reposer après ton orgasme.

D'un regard, je m'assure que son érection est encore présente, alors que ma main droite est occupée à effectuer un massage profond. Une douce chaleur se propage en moi lorsque je fais remonter mon regard sur le corps alangui sur les draps. Cet homme est magnifique. C'est un combattant redoutable et pourtant, aucune cicatrice ne vient troubler sa peau dorée. J'admire une dernière fois le contraste entre ma main et la sienne avant de le chevaucher et de me poser sur ses hanches. Mon geste semble le réveiller et ses paupières se soulèvent lentement. Deux pupilles d'un orange flamboyant ne tardent pas à se poser sur moi.

\- Kyu ?

\- Non. C'est toujours moi mais … il semblerait que … que ce soit sa manière de te dire qu'il est … comblé.

\- Ça va alors ?

\- On dirait … c'est …

\- Oui ?

\- C'est encore plus fort … c'est comme si j'étais encore plus sensible et … putain !

Je n'ai pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour me redresser sur mes genoux, pour attraper son sexe de ma main libre et pour l'enfoncer profondément en moi. Kami-Sama … enfin ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'attends de retrouver cette sensation. Bien malgré moi, je suis obligé de relâcher sa main pour m'appuyer sur ses pectoraux et me retenir de m'écrouler sur lui. C'est … c'est tellement bon. Je viens de me préparer une nouvelle fois et aucune douleur ne se fait sentir, juste une impression d'être enfin complet, d'être empli de l'amour que nous nous portons.

Deux mains se posent sur mes hanches et me serrent fort. Lorsque je relève la tête, c'est pour tomber dans deux pupilles où brûle un incendie sans fin.

\- Bouge, Sas' … bouge, bordel !

Je m'appuie un peu plus sur ses pectoraux et me soulève lentement avant de me laisser retomber sur lui. La décharge de plaisir me fait me cambrer vers l'arrière dans un mouvement incontrôlé. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et me soulever à nouveau pour m'empaler une nouvelle fois sur lui. Je ne peux retenir un petit cri lorsqu'il vient frapper cette tâche au plus profond de moi. Je me redresse et recommence … encore et encore … C'est fort, ça m'arrache des cris et des grognements à mon partenaire mais … mais c'est insuffisant. Je n'arrive pas à enchaîner les mouvements et … ça me frustre à un point que je n'imaginais pas. J'en veux plus, plus fort, plus vite ! Je veux qu'il me pilonne comme il sait si bien le faire, je veux qu'il me fasse tout oublier sauf lui, je veux …

Je me laisse tomber sur l'avant et m'accroche à ses épaules. Je n'ai pas le temps de me redresser que deux lèvres se plaquent sur les miennes. Mes mains ne me demandent pas mon avis et se perdent aussitôt dans une jungle blonde. Nos langues se retrouvent et s'agressent presque tant le baiser est intense. Je ne sais comment j'arrive à m'éloigner de lui et à glisser jusqu'à son oreille :

\- Encore …

\- Sas' …

\- J'en veux plus …

\- …

\- Prends-moi …

\- Ton dos …

\- Putain, ça t'éclate tant de ça de me faire supplier … Prends-moi, Dobe …

Je n'ai pas fait attention à ses mains qui ont quitté mes hanches pour remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sans un mot, il pose ses paumes sur mes omoplates et me serre fortement contre lui. La douleur apparait instantanément et ma respiration se bloque aussitôt. Sans réfléchir, je gigote et me libère de son emprise. Ses deux mains bondissent jusqu'à mes joues et m'immobilisent alors qu'il plonge son regard en feu dans le mien.

\- Non. Je ne te prendrai pas de cette manière. Pas tant que ton dos n'aura pas cicatrisé … Mais …

\- Mais ?

\- Oublie …

Mais … s'il a dit ce simple mot c'est qu'il a pensé à autre chose … Il a dit qu'il ne me prendra pas de cette manière … de quelle manière veut-il parler ? Face à moi et le dos sur le matelas, bien sûr … mais si je n'ai pas le dos sur le matelas c'est que j'ai …

Mon regard dévie sur ma gauche, sur la portion du lit libre qui n'attend que moi. Un sourire s'accroche sur mes lèvres alors que je penche une nouvelle fois sur son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, Naruto Uzumaki … je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'aime quand on fait l'amour et là, maintenant, je veux que tu me prennes. Je veux te sentir en moi, que tu me fasses crier et un Uchiha a toujours ce qu'il veut. Il va falloir que tu réalises qu'il y a des choses qui me concernent que tu seras le seul à entendre et à voir. Je ne veux aucun tabou entre nous, aucune gêne et aucune retenue, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de nous faire du bien.

Ma langue s'amuse à suivre le contour de son oreille avant de s'enfoncer plusieurs fois à l'intérieur du pavillon. Le frisson qui le parcourt ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait qu'il a compris l'allusion. Sans plus attendre, je me redresse et me décale de lui, libérant de ce fait son membre fièrement dressé. Sans lui adresser un regard, je m'étends sur le matelas, le ventre sur le drap et remonte mes genoux écartés en me cambrant.

Un gémissement me fait tourner la tête vers lui. Il s'est redressé et son regard fixe mes fesses offertes. Sa respiration est rapide et je jurerais voir des gouttes de sueur couler sur son front. Il avale plusieurs fois sa salive avant d'oser tendre la main et de poser un doigt timide sur moi. Son index court sur ma fesse droite sur quelques centimètres avant que la paume en entier ne s'y pose.

Un soupir quitte mes lèvres lorsque sa seconde main se pose sur ma fesse gauche. Je plaque mon front contre le drap et remonte un peu plus mes genoux en une invitation plus qu'évidente. Une petite voix inconsciente me souffle que je suis dans la parfaite position du soumis mais je l'envoie bien vite balader. Je suis dans la position de l'amant amoureux qui veut prendre son pied avec l'homme de sa vie. Point final. Cette certitude balaye la petite crainte naturelle créée par l'inconnu devant cette nouvelle position. Un premier baiser déposé dans le creux de mes reins se charge, lui, d'effacer toutes mes pensées conscientes.

Ses mains caressent lentement chacune de mes fesses avant de s'aventurer sur mes hanches, ma taille, mes côtes. Je le sens se rapprocher derrière moi pour avoir accès à encore plus de ma peau. Puis soudain, elles pivotent et s'enfoncent vers le drap. Je me retrouve enfermé entre les bras de mon homme qui me recouvre pratiquement de son corps. Ses doigts s'infiltrent entre le lit et moi et je sursaute lorsqu'ils se referment au même moment sur mes deux tétons et qu'il les fait tourner entre son index et son pouce.

Mon front s'enfonce un peu plus dans le matelas tandis que je soulève légèrement mon torse pour dégager un peu plus d'espace à ses doigts. Je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer sur les tortures que ces doigts agiles procurent à mes mamelons qu'un souffle chaud caresse mon oreille :

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça me fait de te voir comme ça … tu es à moi, Sas, et je vais le graver en toi.

Sa dernière phrase résonne dans ma tête et je ne sens pas ses mains quitter mon torse pour attraper fermement mes hanches. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'enfonce brutalement en moi que je réalise la portée de ses mots. Ses assauts sont agressifs, presque bestiaux, bien plus rudes que dans mes souvenirs... et ça ne m'en électrise que plus. Serait-ce dû à Kuruma ? Le son de nos peaux qui entrent violemment en contact est un métronome qui me guide vers le septième ciel. Ses grognements sourds dans mon dos me rendent fou. Je n'ai plus conscience de mes gestes, de mes gémissements, de mes cris. Je ne suis qu'un jouet entre ses mains, un jouet qu'il manipule à sa guise pour nous mener ailleurs, dans cet autre monde qui n'est rien qu'à nous deux.

Je suis épuisé. Les dernières parcelles d'énergie qui me restaient ont disparu lorsque la jouissance m'a fauché. Naruto n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi et pourtant, nous trouvons la force de nous sourire avant de nous prendre tendrement dans les bras.

Il est étendu en travers du lit et me caresse paresseusement l'épaule avec son pouce. Moi, je suis étendu à plat ventre sur lui, ma tête reposant sur son torse et je me laisse bercer par le rythme encore irrégulier des battements de son cœur. Patiemment, j'attends. Baboum, baboum … le son se fait moins fort. Sa respiration se fait moins erratique. Le rythme, plus régulier. Son doigt sur mon épaule a progressivement cessé tout mouvement.

Délicatement, je me redresse et le regarde. Pour la première fois, Naruto dort devant moi. Ses paupières sont délicatement closes, juste posées cils contre cils, ses traits sont détendus, un fin sourire éclaire son visage. Il est vraiment magnifique. Je sais déjà que je ne me lasserai jamais de ce tableau idyllique. Ce n'est que la perception d'un chakra que je connais bien qui me fait sortir de mes rêveries.

D'une main, j'attrape un drap et nous recouvre rapidement alors que des doigts impatients griffent déjà le bois de la porte de ma chambre de petits grattements répétés.

\- Entre !

\- Sasuke ?

\- Chut …

Un sourire est sa réponse tandis qu'il referme silencieusement la porte après avoir pénétré dans mon antre. Quelques pas inaudibles et il est agenouillé au chevet de mon lit, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Je peux sentir la joie de me revoir dans ses murmures.

\- Je me suis inquiété de ne pas voir Naruto à la fête … ce n'est que lorsque Kakashi m'a répondu en me demandant d'aller chercher de la nourriture chez toi, avec un énorme sourire sous son masque, que j'ai pensé que tu étais revenu.

\- Merde, j'ai oublié ta fête …

\- Et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi, Otouto … alors, cette fois, c'est la bonne ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Je … je crois bien, oui.

Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller tandis que sa main vient ébouriffer mes cheveux.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous deux … vous le méritez.

\- Tout comme toi et Tenzô…

\- Je ne le nierai pas.

Je me perds quelques secondes dans son regard, dans ces yeux si semblables aux miens qui ont vu tant d'horreurs et qui sourient aujourd'hui à la vie.

\- Nii-San … tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

\- Hm ?

\- Etre heureux ... toi et moi … un jour …

\- Je fais confiance à la vie pour nous montrer que ce que nous vivons, ce n'est que le début de l'aventure. Pourtant, ma vie est déjà plus parfaite aujourd'hui que le plus fou de tous mes rêves d'hier. Nous sommes tous les deux à Konoha, au sein de notre Clan, en frères plus proches que jamais et auprès des hommes que nous aimons … que demander de plus ? Heureux ? Nous le sommes déjà, Sasuke, non ?

Mon regard se porte sur l'homme endormi à côté de moi … Heureux ? Oui, je le suis. Tout comme Itachi l'est. Nous avons enfin réussi à rompre le cycle infernal de souffrance qui pesait sur le clan Uchiha, nous avons redonné le vrai sens au nom de la pupille qui nous caractérise. Nous sommes les Uchiha, les fiers porteurs du Sharingan, la pupille de l'amour.

FIN !

* * *

Cette fois c'est fini, pour de bon, promis juré !

Je leur réserve une fic beaucoup moins rose pour la prochaine fois ...

Encore mille mercis pour m'avoir suivi et pour m'avoir laissé des reviews plus adorables les unes que les autres. je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça quand j'ai commencé à publier "Deux heures"


End file.
